Laurie lantar lassi súrinen
by Sleepy Bird
Summary: Die Vergangenheit von Narwainion steht im Vordergrund. Es ist nicht immer alles schwarz und weiß. Plz r&r! Ich möchte gerne Kritik und Anregungen!
1. Adamantiel

_~*~Laurie lantar lassi súrinen~*~_  
[Wie Gold fallen die Blätter im Wind]  
  
***

1 - Adamantiel

  
Langgezogene, friedliche Schreie der schneeweißen Möwen, die ihre Kreise über den sich brechenden Wellen des rauschenden Meeres zogen, hallten an der felsigen Küste wider. Ein reges, jedoch stummes Treiben herrschte überall entlang des weißen Strandes, dessen Sand dem Gefieder der darüber fliegenden Vögel glich, als wäre er von ihren Federn bedeckt.

Überall gewahrte man gänzlich in weiß gekleidete Gestalten, die sich hin und wieder ruhig und präzise an einem der Schiffe zu schaffen machten. Diese hatten eine ungewöhnliche, anmutige Form, die jedes Auge von weitem als einen Schwan erkennen würde, sei es sterblich oder ewig.

Unter all diesen anmutigen Geschöpfen, standen zwei von ihnen an der Reling an Deck eines dieser mächtigen und doch so zerbrechlich scheinenden Gefährte. Sie unterschieden sich kaum vom Rest ihres Volkes, so hatten doch auch sie langes seidiges Haar, das hier und dort von anderen Farben beherrscht wurde. Die spitzen Öhrchen wurden von einzelnen Haarsträhnen, mit denen der Wind spielte, gekitzelt und unwirsch wieder dahinter geschoben. Auch diese Elben waren groß, schlank und anmutig. In Art und Weise unterschieden sie sich nicht von anderen Passagieren des Schiffes und doch waren sie anders. Beide hatten die weißen Kapuzen aus schmeichelndem Stoff zurückgeschlagen, sodass sie sich nun sanft um die Nacken legten. Das offene Haar, nur hier und dort zu ein paar Zöpfen geflochten, wehte stürmisch im aufbrausenden Wind. Die Spitzen der Ohren waren durch die morgendliche Frische leicht angerötet.

Bei flüchtiger Betrachtung erschienen sie wie alle anderen, die sich auf die Reise nach Westen begaben. Auch ihr Herz schrie nach den fernen Landen, konnten sie es doch nicht länger in Mittelerde ertragen. Die Sehnsucht nach den westlichen Landen jenseits des Meeres war in den letzten Jahren zu groß geworden, als dass auch nur eines der Geschöpfe des hohen Volkes, die sich hier versammelten es noch hätte erwarten können.

Doch bei näherem Betrachten merkte man diesem Elbenpärchen die tiefe Trauer im Herzen an. Ein jeder, der an ihnen vorbei ging, verlor mindestens einen flüchtigen Blick auf sie, um danach seinen eigenen Tätigkeiten nachzugehen. Dennoch spürte jeder, der in ihrer Nähe war, die tiefgründige Trauer.

Die junge Frau, deren Gesicht durch den ständigen seichten Nebel der Grauen Anfurten für entferntere Betrachter verdeckt blieb, hatte die Hände matt auf die Reling gelegt und starrte in die unendliche Ferne des Landes. Über Jahrtausende war dies ihre und ihres Mannes Heimat gewesen. Und auch wenn sie sich hinfort sehnte, blieb die Verbundenheit zu diesem Land.

Feine, stumme Tränen rannen über ihre gesund geröteten Wangen hinab, um sich am Kinn zu vereinen und zusammen hinab in das salzige Wasser des Meeres zu stürzen, das sie tosend und rauschend aufnahm.

"Melethril, im heniale [Ich verstehe dich, Geliebte]", flüsterte der Mann sanft und legte seine geschmeidige Hand auf die ihre und umschloss die zarten langen Finger zärtlich. Seine Worte mehrten die Tränen in den Augen seiner Frau und erneut stürzte glitzernde Flüssigkeit aus ihren Augen. Ihr Blick war schmerzerfüllt, als sie ihn in die Augen ihres Geliebten lenkte.

"Minlu pedich nin i aur hen telitha [Du sagtest mir, dass genau dieser Tag kommen würde.]", flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme zurück, jedoch richtete sie den Blick abermals auf das Land, welches vor ihren Augen lag.

"Ú-nalla. [Weine nicht]" Der Elb strich seiner bildschönen Frau tröstend das Haar aus dem Gesicht und drückte ihre Hand fester. Er selbst verspürte Traurigkeit, wie nie zuvor, doch musste er an seine Gattin denken, die alles nur noch schwerer nahm. Ein schwaches Nicken ihrerseits zeigte ihm, dass sie ihn wohl verstanden hatte, doch unternahm sie noch immer nichts gegen die aufkommenden Tränen.

Die schneeweißen Segel wurden zu ihrer vollen Stärke vom Wind aufgebläht und nach Westen gedrückt. Die Zeit loszusegeln, war gekommen und schnell wurden die letzten Handgriffe getan. Elben begaben sich hier und dort an Bord des Schiffes und standen in Reih und Glied an der Reling, an der das Paar nun nicht mehr alleine stand, denn hunderte Hände legten sich auf das feine Holz. Jeder warf noch einmal einen Blick auf das Land, das ihre Heimat war.

Erst als sich der Bug des hölzernen Gefährtes durch das Wasser kämpfte, indem er das Meer entzwei schnitt, regte sich etwas auf dem Gesicht der jungen Elbin. Beinahe hektisch griff sie in eine Tasche ihres Gewandes und förderte ein feines, goldenes Amulett in Form eines Blattes zutage. Ein kleines Löchlein in der Mitte des Schmuckstückes ließ darauf schließen, dass etwas verloren gegangen sein musste. Dennoch wurde die kahle Stelle nun von einer silbernen Träne geziert, die beinahe einem Diamanten glich.

Leicht lächelnd legte der Elb seine Hand nun auf die Schulter seiner Gefährtin, die er mit zu den Valar nahm. Zuerst reagierte sie nicht doch dann hob sie den Kopf und der Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über ihre Lippen.

"Ilu vanya, fanyar, eari, i-mar, ar ilqa ímen. Nan úye sére indo-ninya símen, ullume. Calad sílo or lîn len [Die Welt ist schön, der Himmel, die Meere, die Erde und alles, was in ihnen ist. Aber mein Herz ruht hier nicht auf ewig. Wir gehen fort.]", kam es dem Elben zärtlich über die Lippen. Die, die am Ufer verharrten, bis die Schiffe hinfort gesegelt waren, vernahmen seine Worte. Und auch jene, die mit ihnen auf anderen Schiffen reisten. Alle verharrten sie stumm und lauschten seinen feierlichen Worten. Die junge Elbin an seiner Seite krallte ihre Hand nur noch fester in seine Tunika. 

"Namárie...Nai hiruvalye îs Valimar. Namârie, sell [Leb wohl... Vielleicht siehst auch du die Stadt Valimar. Leb wohl]", verhallten die Worte sanft im Wind, der sie gen Westen trieb. Mit ihm fiel ein leichtes Stück Metall, schwebte kurz in der Luft, genoss die Freiheit, die es soeben aus der zittrigen Hand der Elbin gewonnen hatte und hinterließ kleine Wellen auf dem wogenden Wasser als es die Oberfläche berührte und allmählich versank.

"Laurie lantar lassi súrinen", flüsterte die Elbin, während sie zum letzten Mal an ihre langzeitige Heimat dachte. Das goldene Blatt erinnerte sie daran.

***

  
"Nun mach schon Vater! Beeil dich doch nur mal ein bisschen", maulte ein junges schlankes Mädchen. Sie schien in freudiger Erwartung zu sein, was wohl sehr verständlich war, schließlich befand sie sich mit ihrem Vater auf dem Weg zu einem großen Fest. 

Der untersetzte, kleine Mann mit dem bauschigen Bart jedoch schnaufte unwillig, als er einen weiteren Stein hinauf und anschließend hinunter klettern musste. Wenn er da auf seine Tochter sah, konnte er neidisch werden. Sie stand frisch wie ein Tautropfen auf dem Brocken und grinste ihn von oben herab an.

"Stier mir nicht auf meine angehende Platte, Kind. Das gehört sich einfach nicht!", keuchte er als Antwort. Das Mädchen lachte herzlich über seinen Kommentar und tätschelte rasch die angehende kahle Stelle auf seinem Schädel, bevor sie ihm die Hand reichte und ihn zu sich herauf zog. Der Vater schien zunächst zu überlegen ob er die Hilfe annehmen sollte, schließlich ging es hier um seine Ehre als Vorbild, doch der glatte Rand des Felsens ließ ihn schnell die Ehre beiseite schieben und die angebotene helfende Hand ergreifen. Begleitet von einem breiten Grinsen des blonden langhaarigen Mädchens, kämpfte er sich hinauf.

"Nun mach doch schon. Ich will endlich ankommen!", erinnerte die Tochter ihn, als er die Hände in die Knie stützte um kurz zu Atem zu kommen. Sein voranschreitendes Alter machte sich leider immer in den ungünstigsten Momenten bemerkbar. Verständnislos hob er den Kopf und sah sein Kind stirnrunzelnd an. Nicht weil das Mädchen mindestens 2 Köpfe größer war als er selbst, sondern wegen der Unruhe, die sie verbreitete.

"Erst maulst du so herum, dass du nicht mit mir kommen willst, sodass ich beinahe 4 Pferde gebraucht hätte, um dich aus der Höhle deiner Mutter zu bekommen und nun drängelst du, als hättest du dir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht als in den verfluchten Urwald zu wandern wo nur Pflanzen um einen rumwurschteln und dich mal hier und mal da zu Fall bringen. Außerdem verstehe ich beim besten Willen nicht, warum du deinen Bogen mitnehmen musstest. Es ist nicht unbedingt die Bekleidung zu einem Fest", motzte der Alte grimmig und stierte sein Kind an, das jedoch nur lächeln konnte.

Es stimmte schon, was ihr Vater da erzählte. Sie war wahrlich nicht erfreut darüber gewesen als er ihr vom Geburtstag dieses Elbenprinzen berichtete und dann sogar noch von ihr verlangt hatte, mit ihm zu gehen. Als seine Tochter, was sie natürlich auch war. Angeblich handelte es sich um einen Gefährten aus der Zeit des Ringkrieges, die schon mehrere Jahre zurücklag. Und es war nur mehr als anständig, auf dieser Veranstaltung zu erscheinen, wollte man keinen Krieg vom Zaun brechen. Aber sie hasste die Elben. Schon weil viele ihres Volkes diese mieden und verabscheuten, eines alten Streites wegen, wollte sie nichts mit diesen Waldgeschöpfen zu tun haben. 

Doch auf der anderen Seite verspürte sie schon seit einiger Zeit ein starkes Verlangen, das sich ihres Herzens bemächtigte und sich immer weiter ausbreitete. Ein Verlangen nach ebendiesen Wäldern, die ihr Vater mehr verabscheute als alles andere. Und eben dieser Punkt war der Auslöser für ihren Mitgang gewesen.

"Du weißt genau, dass der Bogen mein ständiger Begleiter ist. Und ich werde ihn gewiss nicht nur wegen eines Festes ablegen. Außerdem... Sprachst du nicht so begeistert vom Goldenen Wald, Vater?", meinte das Mädchen schelmisch und sah absichtlich in eine völlig andere Richtung um ihn nicht noch mehr erröten zu lassen. Sie wusste aus seinen Erzählungen, die er von seiner Reise mitgebracht hatte, dass er mehr als begeistert von Lothlórien war, als er je hatte zugeben wollen. Den wahren Grund kannte sie natürlich auch schon aber den behielt sie besser für sich.

Demonstrativ erhob sich der Bärtige, klopfte seine Hosenbeine ab und versuchte angestrengt auf den nächsten Fels zu klettern, was das Kind lachend registrierte.

"Nun komm schon! Es ist nicht mehr weit. Wir müssen nur diese Hügelkette überwinden und haben doch noch ungefähr eine Stunde Wegzeit vor uns, wenn nichts schief läuft, du junges Ding und nun beweg dich! Ich will mich nicht verspäten", brummte er um von sich abzulenken. Wieder schmunzelte sie. Es war lustig mit ihrem Vater. Immer war er für Späße zu haben. 

Galant und leichtfüßig landete sie mit einem Satz über ihm auf dem nächsten Stein und sprang übermütig auf den nächsten. Auf den Kommentar ihres Vaters, sie solle vorsichtig sein damit sie sich ja nicht den Hals breche, lachte sie nur und erklärte ihm, dass er lieber auf sich acht geben sollte, denn das Alter konnte einem üble Streiche spielen. Daraufhin hallte eine länger andauernde Standpauke an den Wänden der Steilwand wider, vermischt mit dem übermütigen Lachen einer glockenklaren Stimme.

  
***

  
"Legolas!", schallte es durch die Gänge des schönen Palastes. Die Stimme klang aufgebracht und ziemlich nervös. Auch die Schritte zeugten von Unruhe. Hektisch sah sich Sémersion im Zimmer des Prinzen des Düsterwaldes um. Unmöglich dass er schon wieder nicht aufzufinden war, nachdem ihm sogar sein Vater schon eine Standpauke über königliche Pünktlichkeit gehalten hatte. Aber der Mahnung zu trotz war der Sohn des Königs wieder einmal nicht aufzufinden, was den schwarzhaarigen Elben einen langen gequälten Seufzer ausstoßen ließ. An manchen Tagen bedauerte er es zutiefst, der beste Freund dieses Prinzen zu sein.

"LEGOLAS!!!!!! Verdammt jetzt komm endlich in den Festsaal! Die Feier beginnt gleich du unmöglicher Elb!" Abermals erfolgte keine Reaktion auf diesen verzweifelten Ausruf. Es war zum verrückt werden! Dabei hatte der, nach dem sich der junge Sémersion gerade die Seele aus dem Leib schrie, gerade an diesem bedeutenden Tag Geburtstag. Er würde endlich das stattliche Alter von 3000 Jahren erreichen, welches sein jugendliches Dasein endgültig beenden würde. Aber vielleicht war es genau das, was den Prinzen von dieser Feier abschreckte.

"Bei Eru! Dein Vater bringt mich um, wenn du nicht pünktlich zum Beginn des Festes erscheinst, Mellon!!! Und dann bist du die längste Zeit mein Freund gewesen!!", schrie er aus dem Fenster heraus, welches in Richtung Wald zeigte. Die Hände hatte er auf dem Fenstersims abgestützt und sich krampfhaft daran festgekrallt. Das lange Haar hing locker über die Mauer unter dem Brett, das das Fenster von außen betonte. Alles hier war aus Holz und Gold gefertigt, wie die Bäume in diesem Walde selbst.

Sein lauter Ausruf veranlasste ein Kichern unter ihm und als der Elb genervt den Kopf beugte, sah er zwei festlich gekleidete Elbinnen unter sich stehen, die amüsiert zu ihm heraufschauten. Sofort liefen seine Ohren rot an und er machte sich schleunigst daran, außer Sichtweite dieser Schönheiten zu kommen. 

"Verdammt Legolas! Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, dann verspreche ich dir, wird dir nicht mehr nachgesagt werden du seist der schönste Elb Mittelerdes", fauchte Sémersion zwischen den Zähnen hervor und schlug wütend mit der Faust gegen einen Baumstamm. Während seiner ausführlichen Fluchgedanken, war er durch die Gänge geeilt und in den Garten getreten. 

"Seid Ihr bei schlechter Laune, Sémersion?", gewahrte er eine Stimme hinter sich und sein Kopf schnellte nun in ebendiese Richtung. Ein freundlich dreinschauender Elb mit weisen, beherrschten Gesichtszügen, lächelte ihm ein wenig entgegen. Sofort deutete der angesprochene Elb eine hastige Verbeugung an, die darin endete, dass seine langen Haare sich in der Verzierung seines Gewandes verfingen.

"Wird mein Sohn pünktlich zum Fest erscheinen?", flötete Thranduil so ruhig wie möglich, doch gerade ebendies ließ den anderen Elben innerlich erschaudern. Wenn der König des Düsterwaldes laut wurde, war alles gut. Doch sobald er nett und freundlich war, musste man ihm mit Vorsicht begegnen. Ein hastiges Schlucken würgte den dicken Kloß den Hals hinunter, der sonst das Sprechen behindert hätte und Sémersions Augen fanden endlich wieder festen Halt in denen Thranduils, obwohl sie zuvor unsicher durch die Gegend gehuscht waren.

"Euer Sohn...befindet sich bereits in seinen Gemächern", schwindelte der Freund des Prinzen wagemutig. Er kannte die Folgen, die diese Lüge nach sich ziehen würde, würde sie je aufgedeckt werden, doch er kannte auch die Folgen für Legolas' eventuelles Nichterscheinen. Der jedoch schien überhaupt nichts von Regeln und vor allem zeitlichen Terminen zu wissen.

"So werde ich ihn aufsuchen und ihn einweisen, was er zu tun hat", fuhr der König fort und trieb Sémersion mit diesen Worten schier in panische Angst. Wieso, verdammt hatte er seine Hand für diesen nichtsnutzigen Prinzen ins Feuer gelegt. Nun stand er da, wie vom Donner gerührt und starrte seinem König nach. Und ehe der Elb es überhaupt realisierte, hatte er sich in Bewegung gesetzt, um seinen Herren aufzuhalten, der sich den Gemächern seines Sohnes zuwandte.

"Euer Hoheit, das dürft ihr nicht!", rief er aufgebracht, woraufhin der König sich langsam nach ihm umdrehte und ihn aus tadelnden Augen ansah.

"WAS darf ich nicht?", fragte er nach. Seine Stimme verriet, das er wusste, dass Legolas noch immer nicht zurück war. Kleine Schweißperlchen standen auf Sémersions Stirn und er fuhr sich unwirsch darüber, ehe er zu einer Antwort ansetzte. 

"Euer Sohn trug mir auf, niemanden, sogar euch nicht, in seine Gemächer eintreten zu lassen. Er wolle sich auf die Feier vorbereiten und das allein...so sagte er", sprach der Elb knapp und bündig. Nichts auf der Welt hätte ihn dazu gebracht auch nur noch ein Wort mehr zu verlieren, mit dem er sich verstricken konnte. 

Wieso hatte er es nicht einfach bei dieser einen Lüge belassen können? Gut, es war nur teils eine Lüge. Diese Worte hatte Legolas tatsächlich ihm gegenüber ausgesprochen, aber kurz darauf war er abermals im Wald verschwunden.

Als der König ohne ein weiteres Wort den Gang links weiter ging, zu seinen eigenen Gemächern, atmete Sémersion erleichtert auf. Das Schlimmste war überstanden und nun konnte er nur noch hoffen, dass Legolas seinem Vater nicht über den Weg lief. Was, so konnte er es aber nicht wissen, garantiert nicht der Fall sein würde, denn der Elbenprinz wandelte seelenruhig in den Wäldern Lóriens umher. Den Bogen auf dem Rücken, um selbst gesteckte Ziele zu treffen.

  
***

Kaum hatte sein Freund die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, hatte der junge Prinz auch schon ein Bein auf dem Fenstersims, sprungbereit, um dann katzengleich im nahestehenden Baum zu landen. Geschmeidig wie ein Stubentiger kletterte er von Ast zu Ast, bis er die Höhe überwunden hatte und letztendlich einfach nur noch gesprungen war. Kaum hatte er festen Boden unter den Füßen machte er sich auch schon auf und davon. Er brauchte einfach seine Zeit um mit seinen Gedanken rein zu werden. Dieser Tag, sein 3000. Geburtstag war ein sehr wichtiger Anlass für die Untertanen des Düsterwäldischen Königshauses. Dieser eine Tag würde über seine gesamte Zukunft entscheiden, sein weiteres Fortleben bestimmen. 

Rasch und sicher wich er einem stechenden Ast aus, der gierig nach ihm griff, erreichen wollte, auch nur den kleinsten Hautfetzen des Elben zu ergattern. Doch dieser dachte nicht daran sich Schrammen oder Kratzer zuzuziehen. Leise und unbemerkt rannte er weiter unter den mächtigen, alten Bäumen des goldenen Waldes entlang. Sein Vater würde ihn umbringen, wenn er erfuhr, dass Legolas schon wieder davongelaufen war, anstatt sich ordnungsgemäß für die Feier zurecht zu machen. Und ebenso würde es Sémersion tun. Schließlich hatte der Prinz seinen besten Freund angelogen und war abermals verschwunden, selbst nachdem dieser dem königlichen Elben ein Versprechen abgenommen hatte, das ihn beruhigt die Tür hatte schließen lassen. 

Aber Legolas konnte es einfach nicht in seinen Gemächern ertragen, wartend zu verharren, bis sein Vater ihn holen würde und dann noch auf die Feier zu sprechen kam. 

Seit Legolas vom Ringkrieg heimgekehrt war, war er verändert. Wie eine lächerliche Prozedur erschienen ihm die Ernsthaftigkeit und Feierlichkeit der Elben gleich nach der Rückkehr. Sie hatten den Ernst des Krieges und seine eventuellen Folgen zwar erahnt, doch nie das selbe empfinden können wie Legolas selbst, da er mitten im Geschehen gewesen war. Jede Sekunde war er darauf gefasst gewesen, ein Ork oder ein sonstiger Diener Saurons würde seinem langen Leben ein abruptes Ende bereiten und mit Schrecken war ihm klar geworden, dass er sein vorheriges Leben nur nach Regeln gelebt hatte. Er wollte die Intensivität des Lebens spüren und nicht nach irgendwelchen Vorschriften handeln. Und an diesen Vorsatz hatte er sich nun die ganzen Jahre gehalten. 

Er wusste, dass er seinem Vater und dem ganzen Hof mit dem Benehmen eines kleinen Kindes den letzten Nerv raubte, soweit dies bei einem Elben überhaupt möglich war. Doch er selbst empfand jede Sekunde der Unbeschwertheit wie ein Geschenk. Er hatte die letzten Jahre in vollen Zügen genossen und mit diesem Geburtstag sollte dies alles ein abruptes Ende nehmen.

Ein leises Knacken ganz in seiner Nähe ließ ihn aufhorchen und wie aus einem alten Reflex, verschwand er rasch hinter einem breiten Baumstamm um Deckung zu nehmen. Sein scharfer Blick huschte zwischen den Bäumen umher, suchte nach dem Urheber des leisen Geräusches. Und tatsächlich entdeckte er nach einigem Suchen ein Bein, das zu einem Körper gehören musste, der ebenfalls hinter einem Baum Deckung gesucht hatte. Also war er bemerkt worden.

Innerlich verfluchte er sich über seine Unachtsamkeit, mit der er durch den Wald gelaufen war. Sicher hatte sein Vater hier überall Wachen postiert, die, wenn sie den Prinzen entdeckten es sofort melden sollten. Schließlich kannte Thranduil seinen Sohn besser als jeder andere. 

Grimmig lächelnd zog er die Augen zusammen und betrachtete das Bein genauer. Wie unvorsichtig die Wachen doch heutzutage waren. Man musste immer darauf bedacht sein, dass man bemerkt wurde und diese Wache schien offenbar noch in der Ausbildung zu sein. 

Langsam und geräuschlos spannte der Prinz seinen Bogen und legte einen fein gefertigten Pfeil auf die Sehne. Sein Gedanke galt einzig und allein, dem Auflauerer eine Lektion zu erteilen.

Mit gespanntem Bogen, bereit den Pfeil von der Sehne schnellen zu lassen, sprang er hinter dem Baum hervor, sodass er den Lauernden nun direkt im Blickfeld hatte. Doch zur gleichen Zeit, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, sprang auch der andere, mit ebenfalls bereitem Bogen hervor und richtete diesen auf den Prinzen. 

Nun standen sich beide gegenüber, die Pfeilspitze eines jeden direkt auf das Herz des anderen gerichtet und starrten sich verbissen in die Augen. Keiner machte Anstalten, die Waffen sinken zu lassen. Wohlweislich hatte der Auflauernde die gleiche Absicht wie Legolas gehabt und war in jenem Moment hervorgeschnellt um seine Deckung zu verlassen.

Die Blicke des adligen Elben suchten ein Merkmal an dem ihm gegenüber Stehenden, das erkennen ließ, wer er war. Doch nichts wies auf einen Bekannten hin.

Urplötzlich wandelte sich der Ausdruck des Prinzen, als er mit der raschen Musterung abgeschlossen hatte. Sein Gegenüber, das nicht zögern würde ihm den Pfeil ins Herz zu platzieren, würde der Prinz auch nur eine Bewegung machen, war gar kein Mann sondern eine Frau!

Überrascht und sichtlich irritiert musterte er sie noch einmal. Sie war von zierlicher Gestalt. Mindestens 2 Köpfe kleiner als er selbst, doch ihr langes blondes Haar, das in der Stirn mit einem roten Seidentuch aus dem Gesicht gehalten wurde, welches auch noch zur Hälfte ihre Ohren bedeckte, fiel ihr bis über die Lenden. Sie trug keinen Rock wie alle anderen seines Volkes sonst auch, sondern trug sonderbar gefertigte Hosen und eine, ebenfalls aus Seide bestehende Bluse. Ein längerer Blick darauf sagte Legolas, das sie weder dem Düsterwald Wald, noch Lórien oder Bruchtal angehörte. Alleine die Kleidung sprach auch schon dafür, dass sie keine Elbin sein konnte. 

Als er ihre gebirgswassergrünen Augen ebenso verwirrt wie wütend auf sich spürte, ließ er von seiner Musterung ab.

"Was starrt Ihr so!?", fuhr sie ihn auch gleich darauf an.

"Habt Ihr noch nie eine Frau gesehen? So wie Ihr ausseht könnte man glauben Ihr wolltet gleich über mich herfallen! Aber das rate ich Euch ab, denn mein Pfeil findet schneller den Weg in Euer Herz, als Euch lieb sein könnte", fauchte sie weiter. Der Klang in ihrer Stimme war frech und rebellisch, ebenso wie ihre Augen glitzerten. Jedoch war dies keineswegs nur eine leere Drohung. Die Entschlossenheit, die sie zeigte, sagte ihm, dass er lieber nichts tun sollte, außer etwas erwidern. 

"Noch ehe der Pfeil mein Leben beendet, wird auch meine Sehne surren, wenn der meine sie verlässt und Euer Dasein beendet, meine Dame", erwiderte der Prinz ebenso selbstbewusst wie ernst, woraufhin die junge Frau den Pfeil noch ein paar Millimeter zurückzog.

"Versucht es und Euer Leben wird beendet sein", erwiderte sie trocken und beide starrten sich wütend in die Augen. Legolas hasste arrogantes Benehmen und das war es, welches sie gerade an den Tag legte.

"Die Aufgaben der Frauen scheinen Euch nicht vertraut zu sein", spielte er auf ihr Erscheinungsbild an, woraufhin sich ihre Augen um ein Weiteres verengten.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie Euer Volk die Frauen unter seiner Fuchtel hält, aber bei uns herrscht Gleichberechtigung der Geschlechter." Diese Antwort stand seiner Bemerkung um nichts zurück und stachelte Legolas an, abermals etwas zu erwidern. 

"Habt Ihr Eure Orkherde verlassen oder warum steht ihr so einsam und allein hier in diesem Walde vor mir? Vielleicht solltet Ihr schnellstens verschwinden, ehe man Euch wirklich mit einer Bestie verwechseln könnte und Euch aufspießt." Legolas spielte die offensichtliche Schönheit der Frau so gnadenlos herunter, dass diese nur mühsam schlucken konnte, ehe sie rasch und leise zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. Verwundert und leicht irritiert ließ Legolas den Bogen sinken und starrte ihr nach. Er hätte ihre Reaktion auf diese Worte anders eingeschätzt.

"Da bist du ja! Eru sei Dank du widerlicher Elb!", gewahrte er die Stimme seines Freundes und wandte sich rasch um, als dieser hinter ihm zwischen den Bäumen hervortrat. 

"Sémersion?", fragte Legolas entgeistert und drehte sich dann wieder zu der Stelle um, an der kurz zuvor die rätselhafte Frau gestanden hatte. War es möglich, dass sie gar nicht wegen seiner Worte geflohen war sondern weil sie Sémersion gesehen oder gehört hatte? Aber er war sich doch sicher, dass sie keine Elbin sein konnte, wie also hatte sie seinen Freund gehört, während er es nicht getan hatte.

"Verdammt nun komm in Bewegung, Prinz! Dein Vater fragte schon nach dir und ich log für dich. Wenn du nicht in deinem Zimmer bist sobald er wirklich deine Gemächer betritt, wird das für uns üble Folgen haben!", zischte der Freund. An seinem zerzausten Haar war zu erkennen, dass er nicht erst seit kurzem nach dem Freund suchte. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die Zeit wirklich schneller vorangeschritten war, als er erwartet hatte, hastete er neben Sémersion durch den Wald, zurück in die Elbenstadt. Vorerst war die merkwürdige Begegnung vergessen, was ein anderes Geschöpf derzeit nicht behaupten konnte.

  
***

"Warte Kind! Lass uns eine Pause einlegen", keuchte der Bärtige hervor und ließ sich am Ufer eines Baches auf den Po plumpsen. Er achtete nicht darauf, dass das grüne Gras Flecken auf seinen Gewändern hinterlassen konnte. Sie hatten schon längst die Grenzen des Goldenen Waldes passiert und daher empfand er es als sehr merkwürdig, dass sie keine Wachen angetroffen hatten. Dieser lorische Heerführer Haldir war doch sonst immer so genau. Aber vielleicht lag es an den großen Festlichkeiten und zudem war der Ringkrieg schon seit über einem Jahrzehnt vorbei.

"Mutter hat recht, wenn sie sagt du setzt an", behauptete das Mädchen keck und drehte sich herausfordernd nach dem Vater um. Das Band, das die Haare aus der Stirn zurückhielt und die Ohren zudem halb verdeckte floss in der selben Bewegung wie die Haare es taten und schimmerte rot im durchbrechenden Sonnenlicht.

"Ich setze nicht an! Merkt euch das, alle beide!", knurrte der Beschuldigte böse. Jedoch huschte ein Blick zweifelnd an sich herunter und blieb an den kleinen Röllchen hängen, die sich aufgrund des Sitzens gebildet hatten.

"Du hältst noch nicht einmal die kurze Strecke von 100 Metern aus ohne eine Rast! Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, saßen wir vor genau 5 Minuten dort hinten an der Biegung des Flusses und rasteten", gab das Mädchen belustigt und dennoch genervt zurück. Der Vater warf ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu, ehe er sich zu einer Antwort herhalten ließ.

"Das war eine Pinkelpause, Adamantiel! Und hör auf mich so zu hetzen oder bist du so erpicht darauf, den Prinzen des Düsterwald zu sehen und dazu noch die Elben?", brummte er mit wissendem Blick, als sich ihre Wangen röteten.

"Aha! Hatte ich also doch recht mit meiner Vermutung. Du sehnst dich nach den Elben." Sein Grinsen war nicht zu ertragen und stimmte Adamantiel gereizt.

"Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Es ist nur peinlich wenn Vertreter des Zwergenvolkes bei den Elben zu spät kommen! Dann werden sie wieder Grund haben, über uns zu reden", verteidigte sie sich krampfhaft. 

"Und gerade DESHALB sollten wir zu spät kommen. Damit die verfluchten hohen Geschöpfe wissen, dass wir nicht nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen. Und außerdem kommen nicht nur wir als Zwerge in diesen Wald", brummte der Bärtige vergnügt und rappelte sich schwerfällig wieder auf. Er wusste dass seine Tochter da anderer Meinung war.

"Aber...", wollte sie dagegen halten, doch der Zwerg schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

"Und nun beeil dich und suche den richtigen Weg in die Stadt. Du findest dich in diesem Grüngewurschtel hier besser zurecht als ich. Für mich ist dieses Unkraut nicht so das Wahre. Die Wände von Höhlen sind meiner Meinung nach beeindruckender. Also mach das du einen raschen Weg in diese verfluchte Stadt findest. Das letzte Mal als ich hier her kam, waren mir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Augen gebunden", murrte er in grimmiger Erinnerung. Er hatte dem Elben von damals noch immer nicht ganz verziehen. 

Als er gewahrte, dass sich Adamantiel auf den Weg machte, hielt er sie noch ein letztes Mal zurück.

"Ich warte hier auf dich, also komm hierher zurück, sonst bin ich verloren", rief er ihr hinterher. Seine Tochter wandte sich lachend um und sah noch einmal auf ihren Vater zurück.

"Als Zwerg bist du hier aufgeschmissen wie ein Elb in den Tunneln von Moria", lachte sie heiter und verschwand. Der Mann schüttelte nur selbstmitleidig den Kopf und brummte dann etwas, das nach ‚Nicht jeder Elb verirrt sich in Moria' wobei er an einen ganz Bestimmten dieser Rasse dachte. 

Rasch und leise huschte das junge Mädchen durch wunderschönen Wald. Man konnte ja nie vorsichtig genug sein. Immer war sie auf der Hut. Egal was sie tat, ihre Augen huschten ständig hin und her und forschten durch die Gegend nach lauernden Kreaturen Ausschau haltend. Es war eine der alten Angewohnheiten aus dem Ringkrieg, als Orkherden immer wieder in ihre Höhlen vorgedrungen waren und man noch nicht einmal beim Baden in den eigenen vier Höhlenwänden sicher gewesen war. Damals war auch der Vater fern gewesen, mit seinem eigenen Vater auf einer Reise und die Mutter und Adamantiel mussten sich allein verteidigen. In dieser Zeit hatte das blonde Mädchen auch die Kunst des Bogenschießens extrem erweitern können.

Doch diese dunklen Zeiten waren nun vorbei und eigentlich konnte man ohne Angst durch die Länder reisen. Sauron sowie Saruman waren besiegt und nichts würde sie wieder auf Mittelerde auftauchen lassen.

Während sie sich all das durch den Kopf gehen ließ strichen ihre Hände und Finger immer wieder über weiche Blätter oder biegsame Äste. Alles war so vertraut und wärmer als die steinigen, harten Wände der Zwergentunnel, in denen sie ihre gesamte Kindheit verbracht hatte. Auch die Gegend um den einsamen Berg herum war weitgehend kahl und das Auge konnte, soweit es reichte, nur Steppe und ödes Grasland erkennen. 

Ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend ließ sie erstarren und an ihrem Platz verharren. Angestrengt kniff Adamantiel die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, um besser erkennen zu können. Und tatsächlich hatte sie sich nicht getäuscht. Einige Meter vor ihr, schlich eine Gestalt durch das Unterholz. Anscheinend war sie in Gedanken versunken, ansonsten hätte sie das Mädchen schon längst bemerken müssen. Rasch und ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden, verbarg Adamantiel sich hinter dem nächsten Baum, der ihren Weg kreuzte und presste sich an den glatten, mächtigen Stamm. Ein Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit zu diesem Wald überkam sie und ließ das Mädchen eine unbedachte Bewegung machen, die einen Ast unter ihren Füßen zum Brechen veranlasste. Beide, die Gestalt und Adamantiel zuckten schreckhaft zusammen, wobei sich das Mädchen im nächsten Moment in den wüstesten Zwergenschimpfwörtern verfluchte. 

Der Unbekannte harrte nicht lange auf der Stelle sondern tat instinktiv genau das, was Adamantiel vor ihm getan hatte. Er sprang hinter einen Baum. Sie war sich sicher, dass es ein männliches Wesen sein musste. Sie hatte einen Bogen gesehen und zudem einen großen, muskulösen Körper, der schnell und präzise war.

Mit klopfendem Herzen und wirbelnden Gedanken versuchte Adamantiel eine klare und einleuchtende Entscheidung zu treffen, was nun zu tun war. Schließlich wusste sie nicht, wer ihr Gegenüber war und was er hier zu suchen hatte. Abermals aus alter Gewohnheit handeln, wanderte ihre rechte Hand zum Bogen, der auf ihrem Rücken ruhte und zog ihn in einer fließenden Bewegung hervor. Die Pfeile in ihrem Köcher waren ebenso gut zu erreichen.

Ein leises Geräusch, als würde jemand den Bogen anspannen ließ sie auffahren und schreckhaft hinter dem Baum hervor springen. Den Bogen hatte sie instinktiv in die Richtung des Geräusches gerichtet.

Mit einem so lauten Herzschlag, dass sie meinte der Mann ihr gegenüber, könnte ihn vielleicht hören, stand sie mit gespanntem Bogen und bereitem Pfeil auf der Sehne vor ihm. So wie es schien, hatte er die gleichen Gedanken wie sie gehabt, denn auch er hielt eine glänzende Pfeilspitze zum Abschuss bereit auf sie gerichtet. Sie musste innerlich grinsen, bewegte aber nach außen hin, keinen einzigen Gesichtsmuskel. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes war zuerst triumphierend gewesen, doch nun musste er ihre Statur erkannt und begriffen haben, dass eine Frau vor ihm stand, denn seine Augen huschten irritiert und äußerst überrascht über ihren Körper, ohne ein einziges Wort zu verlieren.

Auch sie sagte keinen Ton, betrachtete ihn ebenfalls eingehend, spürte aber seine prüfenden Blicke wie Feuer auf ihrer Haut. Dieser Mann...war groß und äußerst gut gebaut. Ganz anders als die Männer der Zwerge. Auch seine Augen hatten eine geheimnisvolle lila Färbung. Sie standen in einem schönen Kontrast zu den langen blonden Haaren, die sein Gesicht umrahmten. Zudem war er viel größer als sie selbst. Vielleicht ein oder zwei Köpfe mindestens. Eines stand fest. Dieser Mann musste dem Geschlecht der Elben angehören, denn nur sie lebten in diesem Wald.

Die Ungeduld, die Adamantiel unter seinem forschenden Blick verspürte und die sich nur noch verstärkte als seine Augen die ihren trafen, ließ sie das vorherrschende Schweigen brechen und endlich ein Wort hervorbringen.

"Was starrt Ihr so!?", fuhr sie ihn bissig an. Die Unsicherheit und Überraschung waren verschwunden.

"Habt Ihr noch nie eine Frau gesehen? So wie Ihr ausseht könnte man glauben Ihr wolltet gleich über mich herfallen! Aber das rate ich Euch ab, denn mein Pfeil findet schneller den Weg in Euer Herz, als Euch lieb sein könnte", fauchte sie weiter. Der Klang in ihrer Stimme war frech und rebellisch, ebenso wie ihre Augen glitzerten. Jedoch war dies keineswegs nur eine leere Drohung. Sie war wirklich entschlossen ihm den Pfeil in die Brust zu setzen, sollte er auch nur eine einzige unbedachte Bewegung machen.

"Noch ehe der Pfeil mein Leben beendet, wird auch meine Sehne surren, wenn der meine sie verlässt und Euer Dasein beendet, meine Dame", erwiderte dieser Kerl kühl und veranlasste Adamantiel dazu, den Pfeil noch etwas näher zu sich zu ziehen um so die Sehne ein wenig zu straffen.

"Versucht es und Euer Leben wird beendet sein", erwiderte sie trocken und beide starrten sich wütend in die Augen. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl eigentlich, wer er war? So ließ sie garantiert nicht mit sich reden!

"Die Aufgaben der Frauen scheinen Euch nicht vertraut zu sein", stellte er fest, woraufhin sich ihre Augen um ein Weiteres verengten. Sicher war das auf ihren Bogen und ihr Aussehen bezogen. Ja, sie hasste Kleider und Röcke, na und? Musste sie denn so etwas tragen nur weil sie ein weibliches Wesen war? Das Blut in ihrem Körper begann allmählich zu kochen. Sie kannte diesen Idioten nicht weniger als 1 Minute und schon wusste sie, dass sie ihn nicht ausstehen konnte.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie Euer Volk die Frauen unter seiner Fuchtel hält, aber bei uns herrscht Gleichberechtigung der Geschlechter." Diese Antwort stand seiner Bemerkung um nichts zurück und das wusste sie auch. Adamantiel erkannte an dem Glitzern seiner Augen, dass sie ihn zu einer weiteren Bemerkung angestachelt hatte. 

"Habt Ihr Eure Orkherde verlassen oder warum steht ihr so einsam und allein hier in diesem Walde vor mir? Vielleicht solltet Ihr schnellstens verschwinden, ehe man Euch wirklich mit einer Bestie verwechseln könnte und Euch aufspießt." Diese Worte hatten gesessen. Was viel diesem Wicht eigentlich ein, sie mit einem Ork gleichzusetzen? So schrecklich sah sie ja nun wirklich nicht aus! Ganz und gar nicht. Oder doch? Und wenn schon. Er sah mindestens genauso bekloppt aus wie ein Höhlentroll, also was spukte dieser Mann nur für große Töne? 

Adamantiels Augen glitzerten rebellisch und hasserfüllt, als sie plötzlich eine Bewegung hinter ihrem ‚Gesprächspartner' wahrnahm und sich rasch umdrehte, um zwischen den Blättern unterzutauchen. Sie spürte noch seinen fragenden Blick, den er ihr hinterher warf, bevor sie die Stimme eines weiteren ‚Geschöpfes' hörte. Noch einmal drehte sich das Mädchen kurz zu ihnen um, um zu sehen, wer sie verscheucht hatte und sah einen ebenfalls groß gebauten Mann aus dem Gebüsch treten und auf den Bogenschützen einreden. Ihre scharfen Augen erlaubten ihr, Einzelheiten zu erkennen. 

Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht und irritiert, als sie die Ohren des Ankömmlings bemerkte. Sie waren Spitz! Spitze Ohren! Ein entsetztes Keuchen entwich ihrer Kehle und sie fasste sich benommen an beide Schläfen. Ihr Vater hatte ihr nie erzählt, wie Elben wirklich aussahen. Aber das sie spitze Ohren hatten! Doch dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an die arrogante Art dieses Jünglings und stieß hart die Luft zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Sicher nahm er nun an, sie sei wegen seiner Worte davongelaufen, dabei war sie nur ihrem Instinkt gefolgt und geflüchtet, als der andere angekommen war. 

Wut kochte in Adamantiels Magengegend und machte auch keinerlei Anstalten sich wieder zu legen. Dieser überhebliche Kerl! Wenn sie den jemals wiedersehen würde, würde sie es ihm heimzahlen, darauf konnte er wetten!

Wie blind vor Wut rannte sie durch den Wald, ohne recht zu wissen, wo sie eigentlich hinlief. Erst als sie gegen etwas hartes stieß, hob sie erschrocken den Kopf und starrte erbleichend in das freundliche Gesicht eines weiteren Vertreters dieser arroganten Elben. Dieses Volk hatte es gehörig bei ihr verschissen.

"Alae Elleth. Manke naa le antien? [Hallo Elbenmädchen. Wo wollt ihr hin?]", plapperte er wie ein Wasserfall. Die fremden Laute verwirrten sie ziemlich und die Wut in ihrem Bauch vermischte sich mit der Ungeduld, die sie gegenüber dieses Elben, der auch spitze Ohren hatte, empfand.

"Ich kapier kein Wort von Eurem Geschwafel, also sprecht Klartext, wenn Ihr mit mir reden wollt. Ich hab es nämlich verdammt eilig!", sprudelte es nicht gerade freundlich aus ihr hervor, was den anderen eine Augenbraue heben ließ. Doch offensichtlich konnte er so streng schauen, wie er wollte, dieses Mädchen würde sich nicht einschüchtern lassen. So beließ er es dabei und richtete das Wort nun in der Allgemeinsprache an sie.

"Ich fragte Euch, wohin Euch Euer Weg führt. Doch den ersten Teil meiner Begrüßung werde ich wohl umändern müssen, Ihr seid gewiss kein Elbenmädchen, denn ihr verhaltet Euch wie eine kleine Zwergin", versuchte der Große zu scherzen, fing sich aber nur einen bitterbösen Blick ein.

"Habt Ihr etwas gegen mein Volk", knurrte sie bedrohlich und sah keck zu ihm auf. Nun schien der Elb gar nichts mehr zu verstehen, denn seine Miene glich einem einzigen Fragezeichen.

"Ihr wollt mir doch nicht erzählen, dass ihr dem Volk der Zwerge angehört", fragte er baff und musterte sie von oben bis unten.

"Eure Statur ist die einer kleinen Elbin", erklärte er ihr.

"Und Ihr wollt MIR doch nicht erzählen, dass Ihr nicht wusstest, dass es auch hübsche Zwerge geben kann", fauchte Adamantiel zurück. Ein zweiter Elb war bei ihr schon von Anfang an unten durch.

"Ich befinde mich auf dem Weg zu einem Fest. Angeblich soll irgend so ein Prinz Eures Volkes einen äußerst wichtigen Geburtstag haben! Also habe ich mich überreden lassen, meinen Vater hierher zu begleiten, was sich nun als Fehler herausstellt. Und ich frage Euch nun noch einmal: Habt Ihr etwas gegen mein Volk?" Die Augen des jungen Mädchens glitzerten gefährlich und ein Zeigefinger bohrte sich gefährlich in seine Brust. Wer war sie nur?

"Da Ihr anscheinend nicht ausreichend informiert seid, werde ich Euch einige Fragen beantworten, Mylady. Der Prinz, dessen Geburtstag heute stattfindet ist der Prinz Legolas, Sohn des Königs Thranduils aus Düsterwald...", setzte der Blonde an.

"Ist doch egal woher der kommt", maulte Adamantiel ungeduldig. Elben liebten es anscheinend dumm herum zu schwafeln. Der Elb überging ihren Einwurf gnädig.

"Zudem steht Ihr gerade Haldir, dem Anführer der Grenzwächter Lóthloriens gegenüber." Seine Brust schwellte stolz ein wenig an und er erhob das Kinn etwas. Dieses Auftreten reizte das junge Mädchen erneut und so fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

"Damit Ihr wisst wer vor Euch steht und welche Ehre Ihr habt, mit mir zu sprechen, werde ich mich vorstellen", erklärte sie wie selbstverständlich, was den Elben abermals verstummen ließ.

"Mein Name ist Adamantiel und ich gehöre dem Volk der Zwerge des Einsamen Berges an. Wenn Euch das nicht passt, verkrümelt Euch." Die Stimme Adamantiels war mehr als provozierend. Sie liebte es diesen dummen Geschöpfen eins auswischen zu können. Doch diesmal schien sie zu weit gegangen zu sein, denn Haldirs Miene wies keine Regung auf, als er abermals begann zu sprechen.

"Auch wenn Ihr ein Gast des Prinzen seid, meine Dame. Erlauben dürft Ihr Euch auch nicht alles. Irgendwann sind die Grenzen überschritten und nun habt Ihr die Ehre an einer Führung durch den Goldenen Wald teilnehmen zu dürfen. Mit verbundenen Augen, versteht sich." Kurz nachdem er dies gesagt hatte, zauberte der Elb scheinbar ein Tuch hervor und legte es ihr rasch über die Augen. Darauf machte er sich an ihren Handgelenken zu schaffen, um sie daran zu hindern, das Tuch abzustreifen und sich wehren zu können. Vollkommen überrascht und überrumpelt, verstand sie zuerst nicht, was geschah, doch als er sie am Rücken die ersten Schritte in eine Richtung lenkte, fand sie die Stimme wieder.

"Seid Ihr bekloppt!? Das könnt Ihr doch nicht machen! Ich bin ein Gast verdammt!", kreischte sie laut und vernehmlich. Haldir jedoch grinste nur genugtuerisch und musste stark gegen den Drang ankämpfen, ihr nicht auch noch etwas in den Mund zu stopfen. Er wusste, dass er auch so schon strafbar handelte, doch ihre Beleidigungen hatte er sich nicht weiter antun können.

"Irgendwann sind die Grenzen überschritten", äffte sie beleidigt die Worte des Lorischen nach und zog ein säuerliches Gesicht. Wohin er sie wohl führte? Sicher in die Hauptstadt. Aber umso besser. Da wollten sie ja eh hin. Doch plötzlich fiel ihr ein, dass sie sich ja den Weg gar nicht merken konnte, wenn ihr die Augen gebunden waren und sie somit auch nicht zurück zu ihrem Vater fand. Panik stieg in ihr auf, als sie sich vorstellte, wie er vergeblich auf sie warten würde.

"Lasst mich los! Sofort! Ich muss zu meinem Vater. Der sitzt ganz allein am Rande von so einem kleinen Bach und fürchtet sich", startete sie einen erneuten Versuch um Haldirs Mitleid zu erregen. Doch da stieß sie bei dem erfahrenen Elben auf Granit.

"Euer Vater ist, wie Ihr bereits sagtet, ein Zwerg. Also kann er sich unmöglich fürchten", erwiderte Haldir mit einem gemeinen Grinsen, was zum Glück Adamantiel verborgen blieb. Das junge Mädchen stolperte nur so unter seiner Führung, da der Elb absichtlich über Wurzeln und Äste ging. Allein ihr Gehör reichte nicht aus, um die Hindernisse von selbst zu umgehen.

"Ihr sprecht Ausnahmsweise einmal etwas Wahres. Er fürchtet sich nicht. Dennoch weiß er nicht, welcher Weg, wenn überhaupt einer in diesem verqueren Wald zu finden ist, in die Hauptstadt führt. Und Ihr wollt sicherlich nicht erreichen, dass ein Gast des Prinzen zu spät oder überhaupt nicht auf dem Fest erscheint", erinnerte sie ihn mahnend, woraufhin sich Haldirs Miene verdüsterte. Dieses Kind hatte recht. Er würde jämmerlichen Ärger bekommen, würde er verhindert haben, dass einer der Gäste und sei es auch nur ein Zwerg, nicht zum Fest erschien.

"Ich lasse nach Eurem Vater schicken, sie sollen ihn in die Hauptstadt bringen. Aber nun zügelt Eure Zunge", fauchte Haldir genervt. Er wünschte, sie wären nicht noch 20 Minuten vom Ziel entfernt und er konnte sie endlich loswerden.

"Nach welch einem Recht urteilt Ihr überhaupt über mich", fragte sie ungerührt weiter und quetschte ihn aus wie eine reife Zitrone.

"Nach dem Recht der Elben Mylady", seufzte Haldir müde. Es war ein Fehler gewesen sie zu verhaften.

"Ich aber bin eine Zwergin!! Ich müsste rein theoretisch nach dem Gesetz der Zwerge verurteilt werden und nicht nach den Euren", beschwerte sich Adamantiel erneut. Es war ganz und gar unrecht, was ihr dieser verfluchte Elb da antat. Er hatte ihr die Augen verbunden, sodass sie nicht sehen konnte, wohin sie lief. Außerdem lenkte er ihre absichtlich unsicher. 

"Habt Ihr auch ein Gesetz gegen Beleidigung und Unhöflichkeit", war Haldirs einzige Reaktion. Das Gespräch, so anstrengend es auch sein mochte, war sehr amüsant für ihn. Er hatte schon lange kein weibliches Wesen mehr gesehen, das so ein loses Mundwerk besaß.

"Natürlich nicht! Wer kann denn wissen, dass ihr komischen Kerle so humorlos seid", rief Adamantiel empört und sichtlich schockiert, dass Haldir sie wegen solch einer Kleinigkeit bestrafen wollte. Ein Gesetz gegen Beleidigungen. Darauf konnten auch nur diese spitzohrigen Typen kommen.

"Dachte ich es mir doch. Bei euch Zwergen scheinen Kränkungen und Beleidigungen an der Tagesordnung zu stehen, was man auch an Euch erkennen kann, Mylady." Ihr Reaktion verzückte ihn schon fast, als sie plötzlich stehen blieb und versuchte, ihm einen Fuß zwischen die Beine zu rammen, was er noch im letzten Moment abwenden konnte und sie so zu Fall brachte.

Ein ersticktes Keuchen ihrerseits war zu hören, da sie genau auf den flachen Bauch gefallen war und Adamantiel somit für geraume Zeit die Luft ausblieb. Ein Entspannungsmoment für den lorischen Elben, denn dadurch war er von ihren Beschwerden vorerst verschont worden. Doch er nutzte den kleinen Moment um ungestört mit einem seiner Männer zu sprechen. Adamantiel spitzte zwar neugierig die Lauscherchen, konnte aber kein einziges Wort erfassen, da Haldir einerseits in einer ihr unbekannten Sprache kommunizierte, andererseits war sie so sehr damit beschäftigt etwas Luft zu ergattern, dass sie ihre Konzentration nur halb dem Elben schenkte. Doch sie schwor sich, für sein unmögliches Benehmen irgendwann einmal Rache zu nehmen. Schließlich behandelte er sie nicht gerade nobel, dafür dass sie eine Zwergin, weiblich und zudem ein Gast dieses Prinzen war. 

Als sie spürte, wie zwei Hände sie an den Schultern packten und nach oben zogen, um sie wieder auf die Beine zu stellen, hatte sich auch ihre Atmung bereits wieder eingestellt, sodass sie wieder ein Wort an Haldir wenden konnte.

"Was habt ihr da gefaselt", fragte sie zunächst äußerst interessiert, doch sie spürte nur seine Hand an ihrer Schultern, die sie die Straße entlang führte. Sie spürte Holz unter ihren Füßen, jedoch kein einziges Blatt mehr knistern und kein Ästchen mehr knacken. Außerdem gewahrte sie hier und da leise Flüstertöne, wohl ihr galten, da sie mit verbundenen Augen durch die Stadt geführt wurde. Und sie konnte sich nicht noch einmal wehren.

Tiefe Scham bemächtigte sich ihres Herzens. Dieser Elb stellte sie vor allen anderen bloß. Das würde sie nicht einfach so auf sich sitzen lassen und aus diesem Gedanken heraus, startete sie eine erneute Offensive auf das wertvollste Stück Haldirs, was diesmal sogar von Erfolg gekrönt wurde! Sie konnte hören, wir er vor Schmerz aufschrie und aus dem anfänglichen Schreck heraus ihre Schulter losließ. Außerdem wurden die Stimmen immer dichter, je lauter das Gejammer des Elben wurde. Sofort erkannte Adamantiel ihre Chance zur Flucht, die sie sogleich wahrnahm und einfach nach Gefühl und Belieben davonlief. 

Immer lauter wurden die Stimmen um sie herum und sie konnte die verwirrten und zum größten Teil feindlich gesinnten Blicke des hohen Volkes förmlich auf ihrem zierlichen Körper spüren. In ihrem Kopf schwebte nur ein einziger Gedanke: Nur weg hier von diesen bekloppten humorlosen Elben!

Doch plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung wurde sie abermals durch zwei starke Hände zu Fall gebracht, die krampfhaft ihr strampelnden Füße zu bändigen suchten, nachdem auch ihr Verfolger gestürzt war. Hatte Haldir sich denn so rasch von ihrem Tritt erholt? Eigentlich war es nicht ganz ohne gewesen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie noch einmal, sich zu befreien und schlug wie wild um sich. Sie wusste, dass ihr Benehmen vollkommen fehl am Platz war, und das man ihr noch weniger antun würde, würde sie sich ruhig verhalten, doch einem Instinkt folgend wollte sie einfach nicht klein beigeben.

"Was...Wollt Ihr von mir", rief sie zornig als sie abermals jemand auf die Beine zog.

"Am besten Ihr verhaltet Euch ruhig. Wir befinden uns in der Hauptstadt und die Herrin des Waldes duldet keine Unruhen in ihrem Land. Auch für Eure Ehre wäre es besser diesen lächerlichen Widerstand aufzugeben. Man lacht schon über Euch", flüsterte eine strenge Stimme direkt neben ihrem Ohr, was Adamantiel sofort verstummen ließ. Doch nicht auf der Worte Geheiß hin, sondern weil ihr dieser Klang vertraut vorkam. Nur halb anwesend registrierte sie, dass sie abermals in eine Richtung geführt wurde, wobei die Stimmen um sie herum immer leiser wurden und schließlich gänzlich verstummten. Dafür schlug hinter ihr eine Tür zu und über ihr die Kälte zusammen. Nur ihre eigenen und die Schritte zweier weiterer Personen hallten an den Wänden wider. So wie es schien, befand sie sich in einer Art Tunnel, was natürlich auch ein Verlies sein konnte. Ab und an hörte sie 2 Stimmen, die Worte austauschten, ohne einen Sinn in ihrem Kopf zu ergeben.

"Wir werden Euch in ein Verlies führen. Der Hauptmann Haldir teilte uns mit, er wollte Euch ohnehin hier hinunter bringen." Die Stimme hinter ihr war kühl und rechthaberisch. Dennoch schwangen in seinen Worten Laute der Wärme mit, die dem Mädchen nicht alle Hoffnung nahmen. Würde sie jetzt lebenslänglich hier eingesperrt sein?

Das Quietschen einer Eisentür brachte ihr zu Bewusstsein, dass sie das Ziel ihrer Wanderung durch dunkle feuchte Gänge erreicht hatten. Nicht, dass es ihr etwas ausgemacht hätte. Sie war es schließlich gewohnt unter Tage zu leben, dennoch kroch Furcht in ihr auf.

Erst als man sie auf ein Bett gedrückt und die Tür wieder abgeschlossen hatte um zu verhindern, dass sie einen Fluchtversuch startete, machte sich einer der Elben daran, ihr die Handfesseln abzunehmen. Wie automatisch wanderte jede ihrer Hände zu der anderen, um an der Stelle zu massieren, an der das Seil eingeschnitten hatte.

"Ihr verurteilt mich wie eine Diebin oder eine Verbrecherin! Dabei habe ich nur den Weg in Eure verfluchte Stadt gesucht", machte sie ihrem Ärger Luft. Sie hörte einen Luftsog, der überrascht eingeatmet wurde und dann vernahm sie abermals eine Stimme, doch diese war ihr noch gänzlich fremd.

"Nun. Ihr habt ihn gefunden, Mylady. Ihr befindet Euch im Herzen des Goldenen Waldes" Es klang sarkastisch und keineswegs liebevoll, was das Blut in ihren Adern wieder allmählich zum Kochen brachte. Und da sagte man, Zwerge seien unfreundlich. Pah! Sie waren ja direkt liebevoll im Gegensatz zu diesen überheblichen Geschöpfen hier.

Als auch die Augenbinde abgenommen wurde, wanderten ihre Augen sofort gierig nach Orientierung suchend umher und schätzten augenblicklich die feuchten, kalten Wände ihrer Zelle ab, die nur von einer einzigen Fackel in spärliches Licht getaucht wurde. Das Bett, falls dieses Gestell die noble Bezeichnung überhaupt verdient hatte, war neben einer kleinen Schüssel die einzige Einrichtung.

"Mhm...Tolles Herz des Goldenen Waldes. Hier sieht es noch schlimmer aus als bei mir zu Hause nach einem Orküberfall. Ich versteh gar nicht, wie ihr Elben stolz auf so was sein könnt", philosophierte sie abschätzig und wandte endlich den Blick ihren ‚Entführern' zu. Haldir war nicht dabei. Anscheinend hatte er sie an diese Elben da übergeben. War ihr auch recht. 

"Achtet auf das, was Ihr sagt. Es kann gegen Euch verwendet werden", sprach wieder der Elb mit der unbekannten Stimme und trat bedrohlich einen Schritt näher. Adamantiel lachte kühl und höhnisch.

"Was wollt Ihr mir denn schon antun? Ich bin ein Gast des Prinzen", begehrte sie auf. Anscheinend überrascht von ihren Worten, trat der erste Elb aus dem Schatten der Wände, um sie eingehender zu betrachten. Doch als der Schein der Fackel sein Gesicht erhellte, versteinerte sich Adamantiels Miene augenblicklich. Auch ihm erschien es nicht anders zu ergehen.

"Ihr!?", riefen beide wie aus einem Munde und starrten sich entsetzt an. Adamantiel konnte es nicht fassen, dass ihr dieser Bogenbesessene abermals über den Weg gelaufen war. Oder besser: Sie ihm!

"Ihr kennt euch?", fragte der anwesende Elb irritiert und sah abwechselnd von einem zum anderen. Der Frauenbedrohende nickte nur vielsagend, winkte dann aber ab.

"Es war eine Begegnung im Wald. Ich sah sie zufällig vorbeilaufen", erklärte er von oben herab und betrachtete Adamantiel mit glitzernden Augen. Auch er hätte wohl nicht gedacht, dass er die kleine Zwergin je wiedersehen würde.

"Nennt mir Euren Namen, damit ich Euch eine kleben kann", forderte Adamantiel mit zitternder Stimme. Ihre Hände ballten sich vor Wut zu kleinen Fäusten, doch ihre Worte lösten nur ein herzhaftes Lachen der beiden Kidnapper aus.

"Nennt Ihr mir zuerst Euren Namen, Mylady, damit ich weiß, wen wir verurteilen müssen. Ihr habt soeben einen Elben unfruchtbar gemacht", erklärte er ernst doch seine Augen verrieten ihr, dass letzteres nicht stimmen konnte.

"Das bedaure ich überhaupt nicht. Er war vollkommen unfreundlich. Und damit Ihr mich beneiden könnt, dass ich einen Namen habe und Ihr nicht: Ich heiße Adamantiel und bin eine Zwergin vom Einsamen Berg."

  
~*~

  
Auf dem Weg zum Palast wechselte der Prinz kein einziges Wort mit Sémersion. Er tat es keineswegs aus Boshaftigkeit oder Ärgernis, er wollte einfach nur seine Gedanken in Ordnung bringen. Schließlich war dies ein ganz besonderer Geburtstag, an dem er als Elb endlich als verantwortungsbewusst und meinungsgefragt erklärt wurde. Dennoch, er hatte nicht gerade viel für die Zeremonie getan und auch keine besondere Rede einstudiert, wie es die meisten an ihrem 3000. Geburtstag taten. Von ihm, als Elbenprinz, wurde dieser Akt der Veranstaltung natürlich besonders hoch gehalten und er hatte wirklich nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was er sagen sollte. 

"Hey! Legolas, sieh mal! Dort vorn", Sémersion stieß dem Freund etwas unsanft in die Rippen, um ihn aus seiner Gedankenlosigkeit zu reißen. Ein ausgestreckter Finger seiner schlanken Hand deutete vor sie auf den Weg, auf dessen Holz sich eine große Gruppe von Elben angesammelt hatten, die neugierig etwas zu verfolgen schienen. Sofort war Legolas wieder in der Gegenwart anwesend und stürzte mitten ins Geschehen. Doch noch bevor er den Knotenpunkt erreichte, hörte er neben sich leises Gejammer, welches von einem sich am Boden krümmenden Elben hervorgerufen wurde. Mit Schrecken erkannte er Haldir in der jämmerlichen Gestalt und kniete sich sofort neben seinem Freund nieder.

"Haldir! Mellon. Hörst du mich", fragte er und rüttelte leicht aber bestimmt an der Schulter des Hauptmanns. Doch dieser brachte nur jämmerliche Quietschlaute hervor.

"Legolas...will weg...fangen...", waren die einzigen Worte, die der Elb heraushören konnte, bevor er sich an Sémersion wandte.

"Kümmere du dich um Haldir, mein Freund! Ich werde mir den Ausreißer vornehmen", zischte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor und rannte der Masse hinterher. Tapfer und verbissen kämpfte er sich mit vollem Einsatz seines Körpers durch die Reihen und gewahrte eine zierliche Gestalt, die halb laufend, halb kriechend versuchte zu entkommen. Viele umherstehende Elben lachten ausgelassen über dieses Verhalten und flüsterten sich ulkige Sachen zu. Ohne noch lange zu überlegen was zu tun war, warf sich Legolas auf den Flüchtling und hielt ihn bald darauf an den Beinen fest. Ein entsetzter Schrei war die Folge auf sein Handeln und zudem eine verbissene Gegenwehr, die aus Tritten und Schlägen bestand und den düsterwäldischen Prinzen mehr als nur einmal mitten ins Gesicht trafen. Wie lächerlich sich noch immer so verzweifelt zu wehren. Schließlich musste selbst dieser Gestalt klar geworden sein, das dies Verhalten mehr als entwürdigend war. 

"Was...Wollt Ihr von mir", rief sie zornig als er sie auf die Beine zog. Verwundert kniff er die Augen zusammen und betrachtete die Gestalt vor sich. Es war eindeutig eine Frau. Schon wieder. Zum zweiten Male an diesem Tag. Warum mussten diese Frauen auch so rebellisch sein? Kopfschüttelnd wischte er sich mit der einen Hand das Blut unter der Nase ab, während er mit der anderen ihre Schulter hielt.

"Am besten Ihr verhaltet Euch ruhig. Wir befinden uns in der Hauptstadt und die Herrin des Waldes duldet keine Unruhen in ihrem Land. Auch für Eure Ehre wäre es besser diesen lächerlichen Widerstand aufzugeben. Man lacht schon über Euch", flüsterte er mit strenger Stimme direkt neben ihrem Ohr, was das Mädchen sofort verstummen ließ.   
Gehorchen konnte sie schon einmal, stellte er befriedigt fest und lenkte sie durch einen etwas barschen Druck and er Schulter in Richtung der Verliese. Die Stimmen wurden um sie herum immer leiser und verstummten schließlich gänzlich, als eine schwere Eisentür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

"Haldir sagte, sie hätte ihn ungünstig getreten", flüsterte Sémersion dicht an seinem Ohr. Er war dem Prinzen durch das Gedränge gefolgt, nachdem er einige Worte mehr aus dem geschändeten Hauptmann herausbekommen hatte. 

"So machte er auch den Eindruck auf mich", erwiderte Legolas ernst. Noch nie hatte sich jemand gegen die Beschlüsse der Elben gewehrt und dieses Mädchen musste die Gesetze doch nur allzu gut kennen, wieso hatte Haldir sie also verhaftet? Ein kleiner Stoß an seinem Schienbein machte ihn auf den langen Bogen auf ihrem Rücken aufmerksam. Irritiert zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. Hatte dieses Mädchen von vorhin nicht auch einen Bogen? 

Er verwünschte die dunklen feuchten Tunnel unterhalb der Elbenstädte. Denn nur durch ihren Fackelschein konnte er nicht klar erkennen, ob es das selbe Stück war, mit dem die Unbekannte ihn bedroht hatte. Wieso, bei Eru, hatte er nicht auch vorhin genauer auf ihr Aussehen geachtet?

"Wir werden Euch in ein Verlies führen. Der Hauptmann Haldir teilte uns mit, er wollte Euch ohnehin hier hinunter bringen." Die Stimme hinter ihr war kühl und rechthaberisch und das war auch voll und ganz beabsichtigt. Sie sollte das Gefühl haben, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben und dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern dass in seinen Worten Laute der Wärme mitschwangen, die dem Mädchen nicht alle Hoffnung nahmen. 

Als er die Tür des Verlieses hinter sich geschlossen hatte, drückte er sie auf ein Bett und wies Sémersion an, die Tür abzuschließen um zu verhindern, dass sie einen Fluchtversuch startete. Kurz danach machte er sich daran, ihr die Handfesseln abzunehmen. Wie automatisch wanderte jede ihrer Hände zu der anderen, um an der Stelle zu massieren, an der das Seil eingeschnitten hatte.

"Ihr verurteilt mich wie eine Diebin oder eine Verbrecherin! Dabei habe ich nur den Weg in Eure verfluchte Stadt gesucht", machte sie ihrem Ärger Luft. Legolas sog abermals überrascht die Luft ein. Durch den Tumult der Umstehenden, hatte er nicht den Klang ihrer Stimme wahrnehmen können, sondern nur ihre Bedeutung. Die Elbische Sprache war ihr anscheinend nicht sehr vertraut. Und dennoch erkannte er diese Stimme wieder, die mit dem Plätschern eines Baches konkurrieren konnte. So schwieg er verdutzt und machtlos in dem, was er tun wollte. Sémersion ließ es sich jedoch nicht nehmen, an Legolas' statt zu antworten.

"Nun. Ihr habt ihn gefunden, Mylady. Ihr befindet Euch im Herzen des Goldenen Waldes" Es klang sarkastisch und keineswegs liebevoll. Aber schließlich hatte sie auch Haldir nicht gerade freundlich behandelt.

Auf des Freundes Worte hin nahm Legolas auch die Augenbinde ab, woraufhin ihre Augen sofort gierig nach Orientierung suchend umher wanderten und augenblicklich die feuchten, kalten Wände ihrer Zelle abschätzten, die nur von einer einzigen Fackel in spärliches Licht getaucht wurde. Legolas fragte sich ernsthaft, was in ihrem Kopf vorgehen mochte. Doch durch die Schatten, die die Fackel warf, konnte er weder ihr Profil noch ihr Gesicht erkennen.

"Mhm...Tolles Herz des Goldenen Waldes. Hier sieht es noch schlimmer aus als bei mir zu Hause nach einem Orküberfall. Ich verstehe gar nicht, wie ihr Elben stolz auf so was sein könnt", philosophierte sie abschätzig und wandte endlich den Blick ihren ‚Entführern' zu. Ihr Blick ruhte gelassen und gleichgültig auf Sémersion, ehe ihre Augen sich auch durch das Dunkel der Zelle zu bohren suchten. 

"Achtet auf das, was Ihr sagt. Es kann gegen Euch verwendet werden", sprach Sémersion und trat bedrohlich einen Schritt näher. Das Mädchen lachte kühl und höhnisch.

"Was wollt Ihr mir denn schon antun? Ich bin ein Gast des Prinzen", begehrte sie auf. Ihre Worte überraschten Legolas. Sie war ein Gast? Ein Gast, geladen zu seinem Fest? Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, eine solche Dame eingeladen zu haben. Aber vielleicht sein Vater, der wieder einmal Heiratsvermittlung spielen wollte. Dieser Gedanke würde keineswegs absurd sein. Schließlich hatte Thranduil schon oft versucht, seinen Sohn mit irgendeiner Elbin zu verkuppeln.

Neugierig trat er aus dem Schatten der Wände, um sie eingehender zu betrachten. Der Körperbau war zierlich und dennoch keineswegs zerbrechlich oder gar schmächtig. Sie schien viel Sport zu treiben. Langes volles Haar fiel ihr über die Schultern und umrahmte ihre Figur zärtlich.

Doch als der Schein der Fackel ihr Gesicht erhellte, versteinerte sich Legolas' Miene augenblicklich. Irgendwie hatte er schon geahnt, wen er vor sich sehen würde. Auch ihr schien es nicht anders zu ergehen. 

"Ihr!?", riefen beide wie aus einem Munde und starrten sich entsetzt an. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag innerhalb von weniger als 1 Stunde war sie negativ in seiner Nähe aufgefallen. Vielleicht bereitete es ihr Freude, die Elben zu ärgern, andererseits war sie ein Gast. Aber so sehr er sie auch musterte, an ihren Namen konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Da war also doch sein Vater im Spiel! Darauf konnte er gut und gerne verzichten. Er würde schon noch die Frau finden, die an seiner Seite regieren würde, aber nicht heute, nicht morgen und garantiert nicht dieses Mädchen das sich benahm wie ein sturer Esel, wenn man ihn zwingen wollte, bei Hochwasser einen Fluss zu durchqueren.

"Ihr kennt euch", fragte sein Freund irritiert und sah abwechselnd von einem zum anderen. Legolas nickte nur vielsagend, winkte dann aber ab.

"Es war eine Begegnung im Wald. Ich sah sie zufällig vorbeilaufen", erklärte er von oben herab und betrachtete Adamantiel mit glitzernden Augen. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass er sie je wiedersehen würde.

"Nennt mir Euren Namen, damit ich Euch eine kleben kann", forderte das Mädchen mit zitternder Stimme. Ihre Hände ballten sich vor Wut zu kleinen Fäusten, doch ihre Worte lösten nur ein herzhaftes Lachen der Freunde aus.

"Nennt Ihr mir zuerst Euren Namen, Mylady, damit ich weiß, wen wir verurteilen müssen. Ihr habt soeben einen Elben unfruchtbar gemacht", erklärte er ernst doch seine Augen verrieten ihr, dass letzteres nicht stimmen konnte. Er wusste, dass Haldir nichts schlimmes passiert war und dennoch wollte er sie in dem Glauben lassen, in der Hoffnung, sie würde etwas Reue zeigen. Doch da hatte er sich zum nächsten Mal geirrt.

"Es ist höflicher dass zuerst der Mann den Namen preisgibt", flötete sie zuckersüß, was Sémersion beinahe den Kragen platzen ließ.

"Zügelt Eure Zunge, Weib! Damit Ihr es nur wisst. Der Elb der vor Euch steht ist kein anderer als...", brauste Sémersion unwirsch auf, wurde aber durch eine abwinkende Hand von seinem Freund aufgefordert zu schweigen. Dieser gab grummelnd klein bei und beobachtete Legolas schmollend aus den Augenwinkeln.

Der Prinz schien sich überhaupt nicht an der kecken Art des Mädchens zu stören, zumindest rein äußerlich nicht. Innerlich kochte er genauso wie Sémersion selbst. Doch wenn dieses Gör nicht wusste, wer er war, wieso sollte er es ihr dann erzählen? Vielleicht war es sogar besser so.

"Grünblatt. Grünblatt ist mein Name, Mylady", stellte Legolas seinen Namen in der Allgemeinsprache vor. Und es war nicht einmal eine Lüge. Was konnte er dafür, wenn sie kein Sindarin sprach?

"Was ist das denn für ein vulgärer Name!? Euer Vater hatte auch keine Ideen für einen angemessenen Namen seines Sohnes was?" Legolas Blut geriet allmählich ins kochen. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste, dass er der Prinz war, verhalten durfte sie sich auf keinen Fall so.

"Ich heiße Adamantiel und bin eine Zwergin vom Einsamen Berg", erklärte sie stolz mit erhobenem Kinn. Sie wusste, dass ihr die größere Überraschung gelungen war.

"Eine Zwergin!?", stießen Legolas und Sémersion ungläubig von sich und starrten Adamantiel mit gemischten Ausdrücken an. Sie wussten nicht recht, ob sie lachend oder ärgerlich reagieren sollten. Schließlich waren ihr Worte mehr als unglaubwürdig.

"Noch nie einen der anderen Völker gesehen, was? Wundert mich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, dass die einen Bogen um Euch machen. Ihr seid so unfreundlich zu Fremden, dagegen ist die Begrüßung der Orks mit einem offensiven Pfeil eine nette Geste. Und Ihr seid ein hohes Volk. Na dass ich nicht lache", murrte sie, machte sich währenddessen auf den Weg zur Tür und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss. Doch noch ehe sie entwischen konnte, war Legolas bei ihr und drehte sie unsanft an den Schultern zu sich herum, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste. Eine gruselige Gänsehaut fuhr ihr über den Rücken, als sie seinen wütenden Blick sah. Anscheinend war sie wieder einmal zu weit gegangen und hatte es selbst nicht einmal bemerkt.

Lässig als hätte sie nichts über seinen Gemütszustand erfahren, wischte Adamantiel seine Hand von ihrer Schulter, als wäre sie ein lästiger Dreckfleck, den man entfernen müsste.

"Habt Ihr mir etwa noch etwas zu sagen? Eine Entschuldigung oder so", fragte sie extra provozierend, doch Legolas ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Stattdessen lächelte er süffisant und gab sich die größte Mühe seinen Aufruhr und sein Ärgernis im Zaum zu halten und diesem hochnäsigen Weibsstück nicht noch aus Mangel an Beherrschung eine Ohrfeige zu geben.

"Nun, Lady. Dies war gewiss nicht meine Absicht. Eher wollte ich Euren Aufenthalt hier unten so glaubwürdig wie möglich zu gestalten." Kaum hatte er die Worte zu Ende gesprochen, spürte Adamantiel auch schon das raue Seil an ihren Handgelenken, welches Sémersion gerade straff zog. Als sie herum fuhr grinste ihr der andere Elb spöttisch entgegen.

"Gut so", fragte er Legolas, der daraufhin nur schmunzelnd nickte und auf die kleine Zwergin zutrat.

"Dann lass uns endlich gehen! Wir kommen eh schon zu spät", riet Sémersion dem Freund, doch dieser vernahm die Worte gar nicht. Etwas grob nahm er Adamantiels Kinn in eine Hand und zwang sie damit, den Kopf aufzurichten. Der Herzschlag, der nun in ihrem Körper einsetzte war einfach nicht zu regulieren. Die Angst vor dem, was sie mit ihr machen würden, trieb Adamantiel den Schweiß auf die Stirn. Doch ihre Augen verrieten nichts von der inneren Unruhe, die sich ihrer Seele bemächtigte. Eher zierte ein unheimlicher Glanz den Grünton ihrer Augen und ließ sie beinahe wie eine Katze erscheinen.

"Seht mich an und merkt Euch eins, Mylady", sprach der Prinz leise und bedrohlich. Seine Augen glichen einem aufkommenden Sturm, was sich ebenfalls in den ihren spiegelte. 

"Ich seh Euch doch schon an. Oder wohin, meintet Ihr, soll ich meinen Blick wenden?" Um ihrer Frage einen spöttischen Unterton zu verleihen wanderte ihr Blick schamlos zum Hosenbund des Elben, dessen Ohren sich daraufhin leicht röteten, was der Schein der Fackel jedoch zu seinem Glück gut verbarg. Im tanzenden Licht des Feuers wirkte hier alles etwas rötlich. Unwillkürlich und noch wütender als zuvor, verstärkte er den Druck auf ihre Kiefernknochen etwas, sodass sie ihre Augen wieder in die seinen wandern ließ. Ein sehr amüsierter Blick Adamantiels sagte Legolas, dass sie diese Situation überhaupt nicht ernst nahm und zutiefst das Gefühl genoss, ihn wütend gemacht zu haben.

"Merkt Euch eins, Mylady", wiederholte er mühsamst beherrscht und schloss die Augen kurz um sich zu sammeln. Das Wichtigste war, schnell zu sprechen und dieses Gör nicht zu Wort kommen zu lassen, ansonsten würde sie ihn wieder mit ihren Kommentaren in die Enge treiben.

"Ehe Ihr nicht erlernt habt, Euch zu benehmen wie eine richtige Dame, werdet Ihr wohl auf das Fest des Prinzen verzichten müssen und sogleich auch auf Eure Freiheit" Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie los, folgte Sémersion in den Gang hinaus und verschloss die Tür rasch hinter sich. Erst als das Schloss klackte kam Adamantiel wieder zu sich und fuhr herum.

"Hey du Blatt das grün hinter den Ohren ist", rief sie empört nach ihm. Legolas zuckte beleidigt zusammen. Was dachte die sich? Grün hinter den Ohren? Da müsste sie erst einmal selbst in den Spiegel sehen! 

"Verdammt dreht Euch um und kommt zurück! Auf die lahmarschige Feier Eures runzligen Prinzen kann ich gut verzichten", schrie sie aus vollster Kehle. Ihre Stimme hallte an allen Wänden um einiges lauter wider, als sie tatsächlich war und obwohl diese Worte die beiden Elben bis aufs Äußerste reizten, machten sie keine Anstalten sich umzudrehen.

"Okay, okay! Runzlig mag etwas übertrieben sein, aber schließlich ist der Alte schon 3000", fügte Adamantiel hinzu und ließ Legolas' Inneres noch mehr kochen. ALTER? RUNZLIG?? Wo war sie aufgewachsen, dass sie so wenig Respekt besaß. Selbst Zwerge waren höflicher.

"Aber meine Freiheit hat nichts mit meinem Benehmen zu tun! Ich kann tun und lassen was ich will", startete sie einen letzten verzweifelten Versuch.

"Aber auch nur solange Euer Verhalten andere nicht belästigt oder kränkt", rief Legolas zurück als er hinter der nächsten Ecke gänzlich ihrem Sichtfeld entschwand.

"Argh!!! Ihr engstirnigen Spießer! Dann könntet ihr mir wenigstens dieses dumme Seil von den Handgelenken abnehmen", stieß nochmals laut hervor, doch die beiden Elben waren schon längst verschwunden. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie es gehört hatten. Seufzend ließ die kleine Zwergin sich auf die Knie sinken. Der kalte Boden kühlte ihre Innere Hitze zwar nicht ab, aber es war erfrischend wieder Stein zu fühlen. All die Jahre hatte sie in Tunneln und Höhlen gelebt und vor 1 Woche zum ersten Mal die Bäume gesehen. Es war so eindrucksvoll für das junge Mädchen gewesen, dass sie den Vater dazu veranlasste, etwas länger in diesem, ihrem ersten Wald, zu bleiben.

Doch nun wieder den kalten Stein auf ihrer Haut zu spüren, vermittelte ihr das Gefühl zu Hause zu sein, wenn sie die Augen schloss. Irgendwie vermisste sie die dunklen kalten Höhlen, in denen sich das ganze Leben der Zwerge abspielte. Immer war etwas los und jeder wusste von jedem etwas zu erzählen, auch wenn die Stadt, die tief in der Erde verborgen war, bei weitem viele Male größer war als Minas Tirith, so hatte der Vater berichtet. Wie hatte sie seinen Geschichten gelauscht mit vielen anderen Kindern, die des Nachts vor der Behausung ihres Vaters saßen und ihn aus großen Augen betrachteten und wie hatte sie ihn um diese Erlebnisse beneidet. 

Plötzlich durchfuhr sie ein demütigender Gedanke. Wenn ihr Vater erfuhr, dass sie hier unten in einem Loch saß, dass nicht einmal mit dem Hygienestatus einer Orkbehausung mitziehen konnte und dazu noch den Elben gehörte, konnte sie ihm nie wieder unter die Augen treten. Schließlich hatte er sie stets so erzogen, dass sie schon mit 20 Jahren als geschickteste und cleverste kleine Zwergin gegolten hatte. Diesen Titel hatte sie sich bis heute bewahrt und ihm hatte sie es zu verdanken, wenigstens etwas Ansehen unter den Gleichaltrigen zu erlangen. Wenn er nun erfahren würde, dass sie nicht zum Fest des Prinzen gehen konnte, weil sie vom Volk der Elben gefangen genommen worden war, würde er sich ihrer schämen. Und Adamantiel traute diesen Geschöpfen zu, dass sie ausgemachte Klatschweiber waren.

Wild in Fahrt fuhr sie auf, doch da sie zuvor den Kopf an die Gitterstäbe gelehnt hatte, knallte sie mit dem Hinterkopf gegen das Eisenschloss. Sofort kauerte sie sich zusammen und hielt mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die misshandelte Stelle. 

"Verflucht! Beschissene Architektur hier", schimpfte sie leise vor sich hin. Die aufkommenden Tränen wurden schnell wieder hinuntergeschluckt und verbannt. Schließlich war sie eine geborene Zwergin und durfte deshalb keine Gefühle nach außen dringen lassen.

"Daran ist nur dieser dämliche Elb schuld! Dank ihm sitz ich jetzt hier fest und ebenfalls wegen diesem Kerl hab ich jetzt eine Riesenbeule", jammerte Adamantiel hasserfüllt bei dem Gedanken an diesen hochnäsigen Typen.

"Das kriegt er zurück", schwor sie sich und schmiedete die schönsten Rachepläne für ihn. Doch auch gleichzeitig sah sie sich nach etwas um, das zu gebrauchen wäre um ein Schloss zu knacken. Immerhin hatte sie ständig damit zu tun gehabt und war auch dem Vater ab und an beim Schmieden zur Hand gegangen.

Jeder kleinste Winkel der winzigen Zelle wurde von ihren Augen durchsucht, wieder durchsucht und abermals durchsucht. Nicht das geringste Detail durfte ihr entgehen, wenn sie hier heraus wollte. Wütend darüber, dass beide Elben nicht einmal einen Ansatz gemacht hatten, sie von ihren fesseln zu befreien, ärgerte sie total. Und noch mehr grämte sie die Tatsache, dass sie ihren heißgeliebten Bogen entwendet hatten, als sie sich genau umgesehen hatte und nicht mal eine Spur ihrer Waffe entdeckt hatte. Dieses grüne Blatt hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Zudem gab es hier keine scharfen Gegenstände und auch die Steine der Wände waren weitgehend rund, wenn es sich irgend vermeiden ließ. Ein Blick zur Fackel versprach auch nichts Erfreulicheres als es die Wände und die runden Gitterstäbe der Eisentür taten. Seufzend wendete sie dem Lichtspender den Rücken zu. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass selbst Elben nicht so blöd waren, Fackeln in Reichweite eines Gefangenen anzubringen. Schade eigentlich. Diesmal wäre die Blödheit angebracht gewesen.

‚So wie es aussieht werde ich mir wohl doch eine spannende Geschichte einfallen lassen, um den Spott meines Vater wenigstens etwas zu verringern.', dachte sie traurig und setzte sich auf das nicht gerade weiche Bett. Es quietschte leicht als sie sich darauf niederließ.

‚Die Federn, die in diesem Bett stecken müssen auch schon mindestens tausend Jahre alt sein.' Ein spöttischer Gesichtszug trat zutage als sie an verrostete Eisenfedern dachte. Der Gedanke war belustigend. Dennoch ließ er sie nur einen Herzschlag später vom Bett springen, als hätte sie etwas gestochen.

"Federn! Na klar! Warum bin ich nicht eher darauf gekommen", rief Adamantiel erfreut und wandte sich dem alten Bett zu. Wenn sie recht behielt, würde sich diese dünne Matratze leicht zur Seite schieben lassen. Angeklebt würden die Elben das Teil ja nicht haben.

Etwas hastig drehte sie den Rücken in Richtung Bett, um mit den gebundenen Händen die Matratze herunter zu zerren. Nach einigem hin und her und erneutem anfassen, des verstaubten Textils, gelang es der jungen Zwergin endlich, die Eisenfedern freizulegen. Doch da sie die Matratze achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ, hatte sie zunächst einmal mit einer sichteinschränkenden Staubwolke zu kämpfen. Das Husten, das ihren zierlichen Körper schüttelte, legte sich erst nach und nach. 

Der Blick auf die freigelegten Bettfedern, war mehr als beglückend für das junge Mädchen, denn in der Tat waren diese angerostet und einige angebrochen, sodass scharfe, spitze Stellung zu ihr heraufblitzten. Das Feuer der Fackel spiegelte sich lodern in Adamantiels Augen wider und ließ diese gespenstisch erscheinen.

"Ich hab doch gesagt, meine Freiheit hängt nicht von meinem Benehmen ab! Das zahl ich dir heim, du aufgeblasener Grünschnabel", zischte Adamantiel böse, während sie die Stricke mit einer der verrosteten Feder durchtrennte um sich dann aufzurichten.

[Fortsetzung folgt!]


	2. Das Fest des Prinzen

_~*~__Laurie lantar lassi súrinen__~*~_

_[Wie Gold fallen die Blätter im Wind]_

***

Das Fest des Prinzen

Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln auf den Lippen, sah sich Adamantiel in der kleinen Gefängniszelle um. Nichts und niemand konnte ihr ihre geliebte Freiheit rauben und schon gar kein Elb, der noch grün hinter den Ohren war und sei er auch mehr als 10 000 Jahre alt! 

Die Stücke des Seils, das sie mit einer Eisenfeder des Bettes durchtrennt hatte, fielen unbeachtet zu Boden und warfen zuckende Schatten im Lichte der Fackel, welche gierig an den Kerkerwänden leckte. 

Sie hatte die Fesseln selbst durchtrennt. Es war ein Leichtes für die kleine Zwergin gewesen, schließlich erhielt jeder Angehörige ihres Volkes eine spezielle Ausbildung. Viele Jahre hatte sie, wie alle anderen Kinder in eine Schule gehen müssen, in der ihnen die erfahrensten Zwerge die Kniffe und Handgriffe vorgeführt hatten, mit denen man sich aus jeder noch so aussichtslosen Situation befreien konnte. Schließlich konnte es schnell einmal geschehen, dass ein überraschender Steinschlag den Ausgang einer Höhle versperrte und man jämmerlich zugrunde gehen würde, würde man in seiner Panik nur vergeblich schreien, wobei die Hilferufe eh niemand vernommen hätte.

Nun hieß es also nur noch, sich aus diesem Loch zu befreien und das konnte nicht allzu schwierig sein. Ein teuflisches Lächeln wechselte sich mit dem Spiel der Flammen der Fackel ab und hinterließ etwas gespenstisches auf ihren Zügen. Dieser Elb hatte sie nicht umsonst eingesperrt.

In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung überbrückte das Mädchen die Entfernung zur Fackel und nahm sie aus ihrer Halterung. Kaum hielt sie die Lichtquelle in ihren Händen, trat sie an das alte Bett heran und beugte sich hinunter um dessen Innenausstattung noch etwas genauer zu mustern. Eine verrostet, leicht zerbrechende Eisenfeder konnte sie für ihr jetziges Vorhaben nicht gebrauchen. Wenn sie Glück hatte, fand sich etwas Stabileres. Und sie wurde nicht enttäuscht. Da war eine Feder, die noch nicht gänzlich vom Rost aufgefressen worden war. Lächelnd streckte sie eine Hand danach aus und brach das gute Stück mit geringer Mühe heraus. Wäre sie nun eine Elbin gewesen, hätte sie sicher zu Eru gesprochen und ihm gedankt, dass er ihr geholfen hatte...... Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung und einem grimmigen Gesichtszug, dreht sie sich um und schritt auf die verschlossene Tür zu, um sich am Schloss zu schaffen zu machen. Den einen Arm steckte sie so weit durch die Gitterstäbe, dass sie leicht an das Schlüsselloch herankommen konnte. Mit dem anderen Arm hielt sie sich die störenden Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Ein leises Klacken belohnte sie für ihre Mühen und ließ sie erleichtert aufatmen. ......aber zum Glück war sie ja keine Elbin. Die wären sicherlich zu dumm für so ein simples Schloss gewesen und hätten sich jammernd um ihre Freiheit die Augen ausgeheult.

Bevor sie jedoch die eiserne Tür öffnete, klopfte sie sich noch den Staub von den Gewändern und strich ihre Haare zurecht. Schließlich wollte sie um jeden Preis verhindern, dass ihr Vater etwas von ihren kleinen Problemen bemerkte. Er würde sicherlich nicht wütend auf die Elben sein, sondern sie zudem noch beglückwünschen. Ein lautloser Seufzer entwich ihrer Kehle, als sie an die Schadenfreude ihres Vaters dachte. Gut, man konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Immerhin hatte sie ihn, als sie ungefähr 67 Jahre alt war, auf der Toilette eingeschlossen. Dummerweise ließ sich die Tür auch nur von außen verriegeln. Und da sie nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er noch immer sein Geschäft erledigte, hatte sie, schlaftrunken wie Adamantiel nachts immer war, die Tür von außen verriegelt, sodass der arme Kerl geschlagene 7 Stunden bis zum Morgengrauen ausharren musste, ehe die Mutter kam, um ihn heraus zu holen. Seitdem nahm er jede Gelegenheit wahr, um auch sie einmal irgendwo einzusperren. Aber diese Genugtuung wollte sie ihm nicht geben.

Schnell und dennoch lautlos huschte sie die dunklen feuchten Gänge entlang. Es war nicht schwer wieder hinaus zu finden. Die Höhlen waren ihr zuhause und sie wusste, woran man erkannte, wo der Ausgang lag. Und wie immer ließ sie ihr Gespür nicht im Stich. Bereits 5 Minuten später drang das Tageslicht den Gang entlang und wies ihr den Weg. Nun verlangsamte sich auch ihr Schritt und sie trat so würdevoll wie nur möglich aus der hohen Tür. Zum Glück jedoch, wurde sie von keinerlei Elben bemerkt, sodass sie sich unerkannt unter die Menge mischen konnte.

Doch wohin sollte sie sich wenden? Und vor allem: An wen? Wer half ihr schon weiter? Überall hörte sie nur fremde Worte, dessen Sinn sie nicht wahrnehmen konnte. Und dann klang es auch noch so, als würden alle auf einmal ein ganz anderes Lied singen. Gut zugegeben, die Sprache war schon nicht schlecht und die Ausdrucksweise bei weitem nicht so hart wie die der Zwerge, aber wer brauchte das schon? Diese Sprache war nur eine Verschönerung der sonst rauen Welt und verschwieg die grausamen Wahrheiten. Adamantiel vermutete, dass selbst der wüsteste Fluch in elbischer Sprache noch wie ein Singen klingen musste. So, als würde man sich den Hintern mit der feinsten Seide der Zwerge abwischen. Aber dazu mussten diese Elben erst einmal fluchen können! Und das bezweifelte die kleine Zwergin ernsthaft. Aber sie würde es schon noch irgendwie herausfinden und ihr fiel auch schon auf Anhieb ein passendes Opfer ein. Oh ja! Sie würde diesen Grünschnabel reizen, bis er anfing in den schönsten Tönen zu fluchen.

Ihre Augen blitzten bei diesen angenehmen Gedanken rachsüchtig auf. Immer mehr verlor sie sich in Racheplänen, die diesen Elben zur Weißglut treiben sollten, sodass sie erst ihren Namen erst hörte, als er schon im ganzen Wald als Echo erschallte und alle Elben sich nach dem Urheber umdrehten.

„ADAMANTIEL!!!!!!!!!!" Nun hörte sie es auch und fuhr überrascht über diese vertraute Stimme herum. Als die anderen erkannten, wer die Angesprochene war, drehten sie sich flüsternd nach ihr um. Schließlich wurde nur wegen ihr die Ruhe des Waldes gestört. Doch das junge Mädchen schien sich gar nicht daran zu stören und lief freudig auf einen kleinen untersetzten Mann zu, der aber im Gegensatz zu ihr sehr wütend zu sein schien.

„Vater! Wie bin ich froh, dich zu sehen", rief sie erfreut und rannte auf ihn zu. Doch der alte Zwerg verschränkte sauer seine kurzen Arme vor dem großen Bauch und sah streng zu ihr auf. Mit ausgebreiteten Armen sah das Mädchen so aus, als wollte sie den Mann umarmen, doch kurz vor ihm stoppte sie und tätschelte mehr provozierend als besänftigend seine kahle Stelle. Diese Geste schien schließlich das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht zu haben, denn der Kopf des Zwerges glich nun der Farbe seines Bartes.

„ADAMANTIEL! Hör auf, auf meinem Kopf herumzuklopfen! Was denkst du, woher der Haarausfall kommt, Kind", wetterte er los und schien kaum zu halten zu sein. Adamantiel lächelte peinlich berührt zu ihm hinab.

„Vater musst du denn so schreien? Die Leute gucken ja schon", wollte sie ihn beruhigen doch eigentlich hätte sie wissen müssen, dass sie da bei ihm auf Granit stieß.

„Was interessieren mich die Elben!? Ich kann schreien wie ich will!" Diese Ansicht teilte seine Tochter allerdings nicht. Unter normalen Umständen hätte sie nichts dagegen gehabt, dass sich der Vater so benahm, doch es herrschten keine normalen Umstände. Der Kerl und sein Freund konnten noch nicht weit sein und der Hauptmann ebenso wenig. Also war es gut denkbar, dass sie jeden Moment um die Ecke geschossen kamen, um sie abermals in eines dieser Löcher zu sperren. Dieser Gedanke lag nahe, da der Vater ihren Namen laut genug immer wieder gebrüllt hatte, sodass auch der taube Gluri, der älteste Zwerg des Einsamen Berges, gehört hätte und das ohne Mühen.

„Da sitze ich an diesem verflucht ruhig plätschernden Bach und warte treuherzig, dass meine Tochter zurückkommt um mir den Weg zu zeigen. Da raschelt es im Gebüsch und statt dir stehen da 3 Elben, die mich freundlichst bitten, ihnen in die Stadt zu folgen! Nun komme ich hier an, bin auf dem Weg im Palast und muss sehen, dass du vor mir auf der Straße läufst, ohne anscheinend an deinen armen Vater zu denken! Ich brülle mir fast die gute Seele aus dem Leib, während du nicht mal Anstalten machst, dich umzudrehen. Seit wann hörst du nur so schlecht!?" Einige Umstehenden begannen aufgrund der Auseinandersetzung belustigt zu kichern. 

Adamantiel hatte wahrlich Mühe, sich das Kichern zu verkneifen. Doch es war besser für ihre Ohren, lieber ernst dazustehen und so zu tun, als nehme sie die Worte des kleinen Mannes gewissenhaft in sich auf. Sie wollte ihn nicht noch mehr reizen.

„Seit ich in Lórien bin, Vater und nun lass uns gehen", bat das Mädchen eindringlich. Sie hatte diesen Elben namens Haldir unter den Leuten entdeckt und wollte um jeden Preis verhindern, dass er sie sah. Der kleine Mann tat ihr zwar den Gefallen ihr zu folgen, jedoch das nur sehr widerwillig. Unter stetigem Gemecker und unaufhörlichen Beschwerden ließ er sich um die nächste Ecke ziehen, ehe ihm etwas ungewöhnliches an Adamantiel ins Auge stach. Sofort sträubte er sich gegen weitere Fortbewegung und blieb vehement stehen.

„Wo hast du denn deinen Bogen gelassen, mein Kind? Ich dachte er ist dein ständiger Begleiter", fragte er und das Grinsen war sogar noch durch den buschigen Bart zu sehen. Genervt rollte die junge Zwergin mit den Augen und zog ihren Vater weiter. Diese Frage hatte früher oder später kommen müssen. Aber im Moment wäre es ihr später lieber gewesen.

„Ist verloren gegangen", murrte sie unwillig und beide verschwanden hinter der nächsten Ecke. Dieser Elb sollte sie nicht noch einmal verhaften.

„Wie ist denn das passiert", fragte er theatralisch und sah seine Tochter bedauernd an, doch diese wusste nur allzu gut, dass er im Innersten voller Schadenfreude war.

„Ich habe eben nicht aufgepasst und jetzt sag mir, wo wir unsere Zimmer haben!" Ihre Stimme war ein einziger langgezogener Seufzer, der ihren Unwillen auf ein solches Gespräch demonstrierte, doch den alten Zwerg schien diese Tatsache nicht im Geringsten zu interessieren.

„Aber du hütest ihn doch sonst wie deinen eigenen Augapfel", führte er abermals an. Er wusste, dass ihr dieses Gespräch zutiefst peinlich war.

„Es ist nur ein Stück Holz und ich finde ihn wieder, verlass dich drauf Alterchen und nun rück mit der Sprache raus! Wo. Müssen. Wir. Hin?" Die Worte Alterchen und der fordernde Ton waren gezielt gewählt, denn nur so konnte man ihn vom Thema ablenken.

„ALTERCHEN? Alterchen???! ICH und ALT??" Die Stimme des alten Zwerges donnerte abermals durch die Straßen der lórischen Hauptstadt und ließen Adamantiel unangenehm zusammenfahren.

„Ja. Aber ich nehme alles zurück, wenn du sagst, wohin wir gehen müssen." Der Zwerg schien kurz zu überlegen und offensichtlich rang er mit sich. Erpressen wollte er sich auf keinen Fall lassen, doch er kannte Adamantiel gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie die Anspielung auf sein Alter nur zurück nahm, wenn er tat, was sie ihn gefragt hatte. Und gerade sein Alter schaffte einen wunden Punkt in seiner Ehre und seinem Stolz. Rasch sah er sich um, bis er einen Elb erkannte, der offenbar ein Diener der Herrin Galadriel war und trat auf ihn zu. Doch zuvor richtete er noch einmal das Wort an seine Tochter.

„Und du nimmst es garantiert zurück", fragte er zweifelnd, doch als Adamantiel nickte, stand für ihn fest, dass seine Ehre wieder gerettet war. Versprechen hielt sie wenigstens, wie durchtrieben sie auch sonst sein mochte. Entschlossen wandte er das Wort an den Elben und fragte ihn höflich nach dem Weg.

„Verzeihung. Wo geht es zu den Schlafgemächern der Gäste des Prinzen", brummte er in einem so freundlichen Ton, wie es eben mit seiner tiefen Stimme ging. Der groß gewachsene Elb schien sofort zu wissen, wonach der Zwerg verlangte.

„Wen, darf ich fragen, soll ich in sein Zimmer geleiten", fragte das junge Spitzohr höflich nach. Adamantiel beäugte ihn dennoch kritisch. Diese Geschöpfe waren ihr nicht ganz geheuer und außerdem überhaupt nicht höflich. Aber es schien auch Ausnahmen zu geben. Sie lauschte, wie ihr Vater seinen Namen nannte und der langhaarige Zottelkopf daraufhin vornehm nickte.

„Folgt mir. Ich werde Euch führen." Diese Worte äffte Adamantiel in Gedanken immer wieder nach. ‚Folgt mir. Ich werde Euch führen' So geschwollen sprach doch kein Ork! Also was sollte dieses ganze Höflichkeitsgetue? Gut, vielleicht hatte ihr Vater etwas in ihrer Erziehung falsch gemacht, aber wen störte das schon? Außer den Elben eigentlich niemanden. So folgte sie, immer noch amüsiert über die Worte des Lórischen durch die hellen freundlichen Straßen bis hin zum Palast.

***

Haldir von Lórien hatte sich glücklicherweise wieder von dem gezielten Tritt der jungen Adamantiel erholt und kämpfte sich nun durch die Menge der vielen Elben. Eigentlich hatte er nachsehen sollen, wie es der kleinen Zwergin erging – er hoffte aufrichtig, dass es ihr schlecht ging, denn der Tritt hatte wahrlich gesessen und sie ihn vor versammeltem Publikum blamiert – aber ein stetiges Rufen ließ ihn eine andere Richtung einschlagen. Und desto näher er dem Ursprung dieser Rufe kam, desto deutlicher wurde das, was er zuvor nur erahnt hatte, nämlich der Name dieses frechen Mädchens. 

„ADAMANTIEL!!!" Haldir sah sich erneut um. Kein Zweifel, irgendwer rief nach diesem kleinen Gör, aber konnte das möglich sein? So wie man ihn informiert hatte, müsste sie weit unten in den Tunneln unter der Stadt in einer kleinen Zelle sitzen. Zumindest hatten Legolas und Sémersion dies behauptet und ihm anschließend die Verantwortung über sie übertragen, da sich der Prinz schnellsten in seine Gemächer zurückziehen musste, um seine Rede einzustudieren und sich festlich anzukleiden.

Haldir wartete schon direkt auf einen erneuten Ruf, der ihm den genauen Standort des Suchers verraten konnte, doch nichts dergleichen war zu vernehmen. Schon wollte sich der Grenzwächter enttäuscht abwenden, als abermals eine überlaute Stimme zu hören war. Diesmal war es jedoch kein Rufen sondern eher eine saftige Standpauke. Sofort setzte sich der Elb in Bewegung, um in die Richtung vorzudringen, in der das Spektakel stattfand. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Adamantiel tatsächlich frei herum lief! Die Wachen Lóriens würden für unzuverlässig und die untergründigen Gefängnisse für nutzlos erklärt werden, was eigentlich keineswegs der Fall war.

Mit einem schlechten Gewissen und unheimlicher Vorahnung durchbrach er auch den letzten Ring der gaffenden Zuschauer des Spektakels. Doch er war zu spät gekommen. Die, die er eigentlich erwartet hatte zu sehen, war nicht aufzufinden, geschweige denn eine Spur von ihr. Rasch wandte er sich an eine junge Elbin neben ihm und fragte sie um Rat.

„Verzeiht mir, Mylady", begann er vorsichtig, aber der nächste Moment lehrte ihn, dass er besser einen männlichen Elben hätte um Rat bitten müssen denn nun drehte sich die junge Frau nach ihm um und als sie den Hauptmann erkannt hatte, glänzten ihre Augen schwärmerisch.

„Hauptmann Haldir", entfuhr es ihr entzückt und ihre Wangen färbten sich schneller rot, als der Elb antworten konnte. Der verzückte Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers, ließ Haldir jedoch nicht mehr so selbstbewusst antworten, wie es seine Absicht gewesen war.

„Also...war hier vorhin ein ehm...junges Mädchen mit ehm...langen blonden Haaren und einem...roten Seidentuch um den Kopf?" Die Nachfrage erfolgte eher stockend und stotternd als wirklich selbstbewusst doch das schien der jungen Elbe keineswegs etwas auszumachen, denn sie plapperte sofort fröhlich drauflos.

„Aber ja! Mit einem kleinen Zwerg. Seltsames Pärchen, sage ich Euch. So wie sie sich angeredet haben, waren es wohl Vater und Tochter. Aber dabei glich das Mädchen – ich glaube, der Zwerg rief sie Adamantiel – eher einer jungen Elbin. Eher gesagt habe ich mir Zwergesfrauen ...nun ja...haariger vorgestellt. Mit Bart, versteht Ihr?" Der Redeschwall dieses Wesens schien kein Ende haben zu wollen, aber wenigstens hatte Haldir die Informationen, die er benötigte. Also war sie doch entkommen! Und ihr Vater war auch dabei. Hatte er sie befreit? Anders war es kaum möglich.

„In welcher Richtung sind sie verschwunden", platzte es aus ihm heraus. Wie peinlich wäre es für einen Hauptmann, ein junges Mädchen entkommen zu lassen.

„Nun ja... ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich habe es ehrlich gesagt nicht genau sehen können. Sie waren so schnell verschwunden und die Menge hat ihnen Deckung gegeben..." Noch ehe die Elbin weitersprechen konnte, legte ihr Haldir rasch einen Finger auf die Lippen, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Nennt mir Euren Namen", forderte er höflich und ein Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. Die junge Frau schien völlig überrumpelt zu sein und dennoch wartete Haldir geduldig bis sie ihren Namen hervorgestottert hatte.

„Ma...Mallos [Goldene Blume] mein Herr", hauchte sie. Nie hätte sie sich erträumt je mit dem Hauptmann der Garde Galadriels zu sprechen.  

„Ein außergewöhnlich schöner Name, meine Dame. Nun erlaubt mir, Euch für Eure Dienste auf die Geburtstagsfeier des Prinzen zu laden. Ich bin sicher, Ihr werdet dieses Angebot nicht abschlagen wollen." Sie schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und starrte den Elben aus großen Kulleraugen an. 

„Sagt den Wachen, Haldir hätte Euch eingeladen und gebt ihnen das. Damit werdet Ihr sicher Einlass finden." Mit diesen Worten überreichte er ihr einen kleinen Orden, den er von seinem Gewand abtrennte und in ihre Hände legte. Dann verschwand er hinter der nächsten Ecke, jedoch nicht, ohne ihr noch einmal zuzulächeln.

‚Du kleine Zwergin ich kriege dich! Auch wenn es die ganze Armee der Elben braucht, dich zu finden, aber ich kriege dich noch am heutigen Tage!', schwor sich Haldir und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er würde alle Wachen Lóriens beauftragen nach ihr Ausschau zu halten. Schließlich war sie nicht zu verkennen in ihrem außergewöhnlichen Aufzug einer Frau.

***

„Ich kann das nicht! Ich kann das nicht! Ich kann das nicht", rief Legolas verzweifelt mit den Händen ringend und schritt in seinen Gemächern auf und ab. Sémersion, der in einem der weichen Sitzgelegenheiten saß, sah ihm amüsiert zu. Sie waren unbemerkt in das Gemach des Prinzen gekommen. Auch Thranduil hatte nichts von der langen Abwesenheit seines Sohnes erfahren und so hatten beide noch einmal Glück gehabt, auch wenn der Tag bis jetzt noch nicht so gut verlaufen war. Doch eine Frage beschäftigte den Freund des Prinzen schon seit sie dieses Zimmer betreten hatten, in dem Legolas nun unruhig auf und ab ging, um sich eine Rede herbeizuzaubern.

„Sag, Mellon. Warum hast du ihr nicht deinen wahren Namen offenbart", fragte Sémersion unvermittelt. Er wusste, dass er Legolas nicht unterbrach, da der Prinz selbst bestimmt die ganze Zeit über dieses Mädchen nachdachte. Wie erstarrt verharrte Legolas an der Stelle und drehte dann den Kopf elend langsam nach seinem Freund um.

„Ich meine...", setzte dieser wieder an und spielte mit einer Brosche, die sein Gewand zusammenhielt. Der fragende Blick des Freundes ruhte auf ihm.

„Hättest du dich ihr offenbart, hätte sie klein bei gegeben und wäre sicherlich nicht so beleidigend geworden", beendete er seine Gedanken. Legolas stand noch kurze Zeit im Raum, ehe auch er sich dazu durchrang, eine Sitzgelegenheit zu nutzen.

„Gerade das bezweifle ich mein Freund. Ich denke, wir hätten ihr noch einen Ball mehr zugespielt, hätte sie heraus bekommen, dass ich der Prinz persönlich bin." Legolas' Blick entfleuchte der Wirklichkeit und seine Gedanken verfingen sich in der Erinnerung an die dunklen Gänge des Gefängnisses. War es wirklich richtig gewesen, sie einzusperren?

„Sie sagte, sie sei ein Gast deiner Feier. Spätestens dann erfährt sie es", konterte Sémersion. Legolas nickte, doch dann bahnte sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Umso größer jedoch wird die Blamage sein, die sie sich einholt, wenn sie erfährt, wen sie da heruntergemacht hat." Das Kichern des adligen Elben glich einem Knaben, der gerade einen wunderbaren Streich ausgeheckt hatte und nur darauf wartete, ihn endlich auszuprobieren. Doch noch ehe Sémersion ihm zustimmen konnte, flog die Tür zu den Gemächern des Prinzen auf, woraufhin beide erschrocken aufsprangen und stramm dastanden wie Kinder, die man bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt hatte.

„Ich nahm wirklich nicht an, dass du fürwahr in deinen Gemächern bist, Legolas", stellte der eintretende Vater fest und näherte sich mit einem etwas erstauntem Gesichtsausdruck den beiden Freunden.

„Nein Vater. Ich war in meinen Gemächern und bereitete mich auf die Festlichkeiten vor", schoss es aus Legolas' Mund, wie ein auswendig gelernter Vers. Thranduil runzelte etwas anzweifelnd die Stirn, nickte dann aber zustimmend.

„Könntest du uns bitte für einen Moment allein lassen, Sémersion? Du wirst ihn dann bei den Feierlichkeiten wieder sprechen können." Sofort verbeugte sich der dunkelhaarige Elb und verließ dann rasch das Zimmer mit einem letzten mitleidigen Blick auf Legolas, der ihm hilfesuchend nachstarrte. Doch dann unterbrach die Tür den Blickkontakt und Legolas widmete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem König, der nun würdevoll platz nahm.

„Mein Sohn du bist dir dieses schicksalhaften Geburtstages, den du heute erlebst voll und ganz bewusst", setzte er an und musterte den jungen Prinzen eingehend. Dieser nickte brav und ließ eine Antwort verlauten.

„Vater ich weiß, dass mit diesem Tag die Verantwortung als Kronprinz nun voll und ganz auf mir lastet und das die Verantwortung die ich für unser Reich habe, der deinen näher kommt als zuvor", erwiderte er matt. Es behagte ihm gar nicht diese Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Er war noch nicht bereit dazu. Noch nicht einmal annährend bereit, wie sein Vater es gerne haben mochte und dies wusste Thranduil nur zu gut. Doch auch er konnte seinem Sohn nicht helfen. 

„Und doch wünschte ich, es wäre noch nicht so weit." Nun hatte Legolas seine ganzen Gedanken ausgesprochen, denen er schon über ein Jahr nachhing. Er würde nicht mehr so unbeschwert wie zuvor leben können. Nun würde ihm niemand mehr einen Fehler nachsehen oder diesen sogar einfach übergehen. Es stimmte nicht, wenn man sagte allen, die 3000 Jahre wurden, erging es wie ihm. Jeder Elb war schon mit 100 Jahren erwachsen. Doch den Thronfolgern lastete der 3000. Geburtstag schwer an, denn das war letztendlich der Tag, an dem ihnen mit einem verschönernden Fest klar gemacht werden sollte, dass sie alsbald die Plätze ihrer Väter einzunehmen hatten. Legolas seufzte schwerer denn je in seinem Leben und senkte betroffen den Kopf. Er wartete schon direkt auf einen Tadel seines Vaters, doch er wurde enttäuscht. Stattdessen ruhte nach kurzer Zeit eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Ich bin sicher, du wirst es bewältigen, mein Sohn", waren Thranduils Worte und danach verließ er leise das Zimmer. Seufzend ließ sich Legolas in einen Sessel sinken und stützte den Kopf in beide Hände. Das muntere Zwitschern der Vögel und das sanfte Rauschen des Windes nahm er überhaupt nicht mehr wahr, sosehr hatten ihn seine Gedanken gefesselt. Schließlich stand er abrupt auf und verließ ebenfalls den Raum, wie Sémersion und sein Vater vor ihm. Ordentlich gekleidet war er nun, doch eine Rede hatte er immer noch nicht beisammen. Vielleicht fiel ihm etwas ordentliches während eines Spazierganges ein.

***

„NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ein Schrei in den höchsten Tönen durchdrang die Wände und Gänge des ganzen Palastes und ließ jedes Geschöpf für kurze Zeit erstarren.

„Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Das kannst du mir doch nicht antun", schrie ein junges Mädchen entsetzt und flüchtete sich in die hinterste Ecke des großen Gemaches, anscheinend um dort Schutz zu suchen. Doch die andere Gestalt schien kein Erbarmen zu kennen, sondern hielt eisern auf Adamantiel zu.

„Wenn ich dir doch sage, dass du es zu tragen hast, dann trägst du es!" 

„Und wenn ich dir sage, ich trage es auf keinen Fall, dann meine ich das auch so", kreischte Adamantiel zurück. Schon allein der Anblick dieses Stückchen Stoffes brachte dem Mädchen hysterische Anfälle. Wie konnten Frauen nur so etwas tragen? Wie nur? Wie nur? Wie nur? Immer wieder schwirrte diese Frage in ihrem klugen Kopf von rechts nach links. Wie konnte man sich freiwillig so etwas antun?

Passanten, die am Zimmer der beiden Gäste vorbeigingen, schüttelten immer wieder den Kopf und fragten sich ernsthaft, was dem Mädchen da drin überhaupt angetan wurde. Es musste die schrecklichste Folter sein, doch keiner von ihnen traute sich, das Gemach ungefragt zu betreten. Erst wenn die junge Frau nach Hilfe schrie, würden sie eingreifen. So bildete sich nach und nach abermals eine kleine Elbenmenge, die sich um eine einzige Tür herum versammelte und nur auf ihren Einsatz wartete.

„Ich werde das nicht tun und damit BASTA!" Die Stimme Adamantiels wurde von purem Zorn beherrscht. Schon allein der Blick auf die Spitzen und Rüschen des dunkelroten Kleides bereitete ihr höllische Kopfschmerzen. Noch nie hatte sie so etwas in der Art getragen, sich immer lustig über die aufgetakelten Mädchen ihres Volkes gemacht und nun sollte sie selbst zu einer lebenden Puppe werden?!

„Du hast selbst immer gesagt, du findest es richtig von mir, dass ich mich nicht stundenlang schön mache!" Der alte Zwerg schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. Er war offensichtlich fast am Ende seiner, über die Jahre immer wieder, überstrapazierten Nerven angelangt.

„Kind. Ich finde es nicht richtig, es für alltägliche Sachen zu machen. Aber wir gehen auf einen GEBURTSTAG! Und dazu noch auf den des Prinzen Legolas. Also hab dich nicht so und zieh es an", bat er leise als ob er ahnen würde, dass vor seiner Tür mindestens 7 Elben nur darauf warteten ihm an die Gurgel zu gehen.

„Ich ziehe es nicht an! Und auch nicht für so einen bekloppten Elben! Ich habe einfach keine Lust", erklärte sie matt.

„Aber deine Mutter hat es extra für dich und diesen Anlass angefertigt Kind. Ich musste ihr versprechen dafür zu sorgen, dass du es trägst. Du willst sie doch nicht enttäuschen?" Diese sanfte Seite kannte das Mädchen gar nicht an ihrem Vater. Noch nie hatte er ein Wort verloren, ohne mindestens eine Silbe davon mit überstrotzendem Sarkasmus hervorzubringen. Doch wenn es um ihre Mutter ging, war der Vater eh sanft wie ein Lämmchen.

Etwas neugierig geworden trat Adamantiel an ihren Vater heran und begutachtete das Kleid. Ihre Finger strichen durch fein gefertigten Stoff und sie sog überrascht die Luft ein. Das ganze Kleid bestand gänzlich aus hochprozentiger Seide. Der kostbarsten, die man überhaupt erwerben konnte. Es musste die Mutter viel Arbeit und Mühe gekostet haben. Wenn sie sich vorstellte, wie die alte Zwergin des Nachts noch im Sessel gesessen hatte, um das Kleid anzufertigen, ohne dass Adamantiel etwas davon mitbekam, schluckte sie gerührt. Und dennoch...

„Ich kann es nicht", flüsterte sie leise und schlängelte sich an ihm vorbei zur Tür hinaus. Ein verwunderter Blick blieb an den lauschenden Elben hängen, die neugierig die Ohren spitzten. Doch als sie sahen, wie sich die Tür öffnete, gingen sie hastig ihrer Wege, was Adamantiel äußerst rätselhaft vorkam. Schnell und ohne noch einen Blick hinter sich zu werfen folgte sie einem der Gänge tief in den Palast hinein.

Doch nach kurzer Zeit schon, machte sie sich selbstkritische Vorwürfe. Warum war sie weggelaufen? Ihr Vater würde lachen, wenn sie zurück kam. Er würde sie auslachen und seine Späße treiben, wie immer. Ein Grinsen huschte über ihre Züge. Das würde ihm ähnlich sehen sich auf ihre Kosten zu amüsieren. Schließlich ließ er keine Gelegenheit aus, sie zu foppen. So wie sie es ebenfalls mit ihm tat. 

Ihr kindisches Benehmen kam ihr schon nach so wenigen Schritten lächerlich vor. Sie war wegen eines Kleides geflohen! Wegen eines Kleides! Das musste man sich mal vorstellen. Oder nein – besser man tat es nicht.

Ein leises Lachen entwich ihrer Kehle als sie um die nächste Ecke rannte. Die frische Luft und die Weite der hellen Gänge hatten ihren Gedanken gut getan. Irgendwie hatte sich heute alles überschlagen. Sie hatte von Glück sagen können, dass der Vater nicht weiter nachgefragt hatte, wo sie ihren Bogen gelassen hatte. Konnte er es sich vielleicht denken? Wieder musste sie lachen. Sicher konnte er es sich nicht denken.

Durch einen ernüchternden Zusammenstoß mit einem anderen Körper wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken geholt und gleichzeitig auf den Boden befördert. Ein spitzer Schrei wollte sich durchkämpfen, doch noch ehe er ihre Lippen passierte, spürte sie auch schon einen festen Griff um ihre Arme, der den Sturz abhielt. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ließ sie sich wieder vollständig auf die Beine ziehen, jedoch pochte ihr Herz noch immer sehr schnell von dem anfänglichen Schreck, den sie bekommen hatte.

„Was zum...", setzte sie an. Den Kopf, den sie vorher gesenkt gehalten hatte, hob sie nun ein Stückchen um ihren Retter oder besser Umnieter besser erkennen zu können. Doch im nächsten Moment wünschte sie, sie hätte den Kopf nicht gehoben, denn ein verwundertes Augenpaar musterte sie genauso ungläubig wie sie ihrerseits wohl aussehen musste. Es waren wunderschöne blaue Augen, in die sie da sah. Augen, die Wärme und Entschlossenheit, jedoch auch ein wenig Humor ausstrahlten. Doch nun war Überraschung, Schock und – sie schluckte einmal tapfer, ehe sie vage lächelte – und sogar etwas Zorn in diese schönen Augen trat. Und dennoch hatte Adamantiel das Gefühl, in den dunklen Nachthimmel zu blicken und zwei wundervolle Sterne leuchten zu sehen. 

Selbst tadelnd holte sie sich wieder in die Gegenwart zurück, als sie registrierte, wie sie den Kerl vor sich einfach nur angestarrt hatte. Es war weder Nacht, noch konnte man Sterne sehen und diese Augen gehörten leider keinem liebevollen Traumprinzen, sondern diesem dämlichen Grünblatt.

„Es überrascht mich zutiefst, Euch hier zu sehen, meine Dame. Müsstet Ihr nicht eigentlich in Eurem hübschen Löchlein sitzen?" Legolas' Stimme war kalt ja beinahe eisig. Was suchte dieses Mädchen hier, in den Gängen des Palastes, wo sie doch rein theoretisch unten in den dunklen Kerkern sitzen müsste? Hatte sie Haldir überredet oder wieder neidergeschlagen?

„Und es überrascht mich ebenfalls, Euch zu sehen. Keineswegs angenehm muss ich jedoch anmerken", entgegnete sie keck und blitzte ihn herausfordernd an. Der junge Prinz, der eigentlich Klarheit in seine Gedanken bringen wollte, kam nun schon wieder fürchterlich durcheinander und musterte sie von oben bis unten.

„Was habt Ihr Haldir nun schon wieder angetan? Ihn gefoltert oder gar schon tot gekitzelt?" Ein eisiges Schweigen zwischen beiden Parteien kam zustande und beide starrten sich einfach nur wütend in die Augen. 

„Ich hab ihn nicht gesehen. Vielleicht hatte er Angst vor mir", ließ sich Adamantiel kühl und herablassen zu einer Antwort herhalten, die dem Grünschnabel jedoch keineswegs auszureichen schien. Rasch trat er einen Schritt näher und packte sie hart am Handgelenk. Gleich darauf entfuhr dem jungen Mädchen ein spitzer Schrei, als er ihren Arm auf den Rück drehte und mit dem anderen beinahe grob ihren Kopf anhob. Es ziemte sich nicht, einem Mädchen Gewalt anzutun und schon gar nicht für einen Prinzen, aber seine Geduld ging in ihrer Gegenwart einfach mit ihm durch.

„Sprecht! Was habt Ihr mit Haldir angestellt", forderte er sie zum Reden auf, erntete aber nur ein trockenes Lachen. Anscheinend hatte sie sich weitgehend von dem Schock erholt.

„Wie ich schon sagte. Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen! Und wenn Ihr es immer noch nicht verstanden habt, dann sperrt Eure angespitzten Lauscherchen auf und bemüht Euch wenigstens ein bisschen. Ich habe mich aus eigener Kraft aus Eurem ‚Kerker' befreit. Es war nicht schwer und wie Ihr sicher noch vernommen habt, erklärte ich Euch dass meine Freiheit nicht von meinem Benehmen abhängig ist! Außerdem lebe ich nicht nach Regeln oder Vorschriften! Und nun lasst mich los", zischte sie erbost zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Ihre gebirgswassergrünen Augen sprühten nur so vor Hass und Zorn auf ihren Peiniger. Ihre momentane Lage war mehr als peinlich. Wenn ihr Vater im nächsten Moment um die Ecke kam und sie so sah...

„Ich gebe Euch einen Rat: Treibt die Geduld anderer Lebewesen nicht zu weit an ihren Rand, denn dann könnte Eure Freiheit wirklich einmal ernsthaft gefährdet sein", erwiderte der widerliche Kerl ungerührt, hielt sie aber immer noch fest im Griff.

„Gut. Ich habe Euch zugehört und nun lasst mich los! Ich habe keine Zeit für Alte – Männer – Weisheiten. Behandelt man so etwa eine Frau!?" Der Elb schien sichtlich mit sich zu ringen. Einerseits hatte sie recht mit ihrem Argument, andererseits hatte sie ihn schon wieder beleidigt. Ob er das auf sich sitzen lassen konnte?

„Wenn Ihr Euch wie eine Frau kleiden oder gar benehmen würdet, würde ich Euch sicher anders behandeln. Aber in diesem jämmerlichen Aufzug gleicht Ihr wohl eher einem Bettelweib der Menschen und seid nichts weiter als ein kleines, unbedeutendes Geschöpf." Mit diesen Worten ließ er mit einem Ruck ihre Hand los und nahm sicherheitshalber ein paar Schritte Abstand. Der Prinz und Thronfolger hatten in diesem Streitgespräch die Oberhand gewonnen und seine Worte gewählt. Man konnte ja nicht wissen, was dieses junge Mädchen nun schon wieder anstellte. Doch zu seiner Überraschung tat sich erst einmal überhaupt nichts. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und stierte stur auf den Boden. Ein mulmiges Gefühl stieg in seiner Magengegend auf. Hatte er vielleicht zu harte Worte gewählt? Doch noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, drehte sich Adamantiel mit einem Ruck um und blitzte ihn aus wütenden Augen an, doch das so intensiv, dass er abermals ein paar Schritte zurückwich.

Dennoch hatte es ihm nicht weiter geholfen. Die Ohrfeige, zu der Adamantiel ausgeholt hatte, verfehlte ihr Ziel nicht. Im Gegenteil. Da er ein zwei Schritte zurückgewichen war, saß sie perfekter, als sie hätte werden sollen. Der Laut des Aufklatschens ihrer Hand hallte laut und vernehmlich an den hohen Wänden wider. Verwirrt und vollkommen überrumpelt, hielt sich Legolas die brennende Wange, die langsam rot anlief.

„Ach ja!? Und IHR denkt IHR seid etwas besseres!? Nur weil IHR ein Elb seid und ich nicht!? Und pfeife drauf! Lieber ein Zwerg und damit ein ‚kleines unbedeutendes Geschöpf, als so ein scheinheiliger Elb wie IHR es seid!" Legolas lauschte ihren Worten mit wütend hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und starrte ihr nach, als sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und davon rannte. Er folgte ihr nicht. Auch wenn er gewollt hatte, er konnte es nicht. Zu sehr beschäftigten ihn ihre Worte. Und war da nicht eine kleine silberne Träne in ihren Augenwinkeln gewesen? Ihm war so, als hätte er eine aufblitzen sehen. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte er es nur mit ihren wütenden Augen verwechselt.

Einige Zeit stand er noch so da und dachte über das eben Vorgefallene nach. Ihre Worte hatten etwas Wahres und hatten ihm die Tatsachen vor Augen geführt. Endlich hatte er etwas für seine feierliche Ansprache gefunden.

***

Fast blind vor Wut rannte Adamantiel die Gänge zurück bis hin zum Gemach, in dem ihr Vater auf sie wartete. Mitsamt dem roten Kleid, dass sie tragen sollte. Mitsamt der Weiblichkeit, die sie für diesen Tag anlegen sollte und ihre burschikose Art für kurze Zeit vergessen sollte.

Vor der prächtig verzierten Tür hielt sie keuchend inne, um erst einmal wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sie war gerannt wie eine Irre, nur um vor diesem Besserwisser zu fliehen. Er hatte mit keinem seiner Worte recht gehabt! Mit keinem einzigen! Sie war nicht so wie die Bettelfrauen der Menschen und garantiert kein kleines unbedeutendes Geschöpf! Was der sich nur dachte! So viel Schwachsinn wie dieser Elb an einem Tag erzählte, erzählte sie nicht mal in einem ganzen Jahr! Aber warum hatte sie dann so überempfindlich auf seine Worte reagiert? Sollte es vielleicht doch stimmen...? 

Adamantiel schüttelte vehement den Kopf, um wieder klare Gedanken fassen zu können. Nein dieser Kerl hatte ihr nicht in ihrer Persönlichkeit rumzupfuschen. Aber es war eigenartig, dass sie gerade diesem Grünschnabel immer wieder über den Weg lief. Und nicht nur dem! Auch diesem aufgeblasenem Hauptmann von einer lorischen Wache, war sie bereits ein zweites Mal – diesmal zwar unbemerkt aber immerhin – begegnet. Eins stand fest. Seit sie Lóthlorien betreten hatte, wurde sie vom Pech verfolgt. Aber sie würde sich nicht von diesen arroganten Typen klein kriegen lassen. Ganz gewiss nicht! Und schon um diesem verlotterten Elb zu beweisen, dass sie mehr als ein bedeutungsloses Geschöpf war – diese Bezeichnung machte ihr mehr zu schaffen als alles andere – würde sie nun dieses Kleid tragen. Und eins war sicher. Sie würde es diesem Elben noch heimzahlen.

Entschlossen öffnete sie die Tür, die sie noch von ihrem Vater und dem Kleid trennte und trat festen Schrittes ein. Das übliche Grinsen lag wieder auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Vater...Ich werde das Kleid doch tragen...", eröffnete sie ihm, kaum dass sie eingetreten war. Doch der hörte ihr gar nicht erst zu, sondern stand summend vor einem großen Spiegel und machte sich an seinem Festanzug zu schaffen. Er war aus schwarzem Satin gefertigt und machte ihn...nun ja ... etwas schlanker als gewöhnlich. Adamantiel war sich sicher, dass er der Mutter wochenlang in den Ohren gelegen haben musste, um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass auch er einen neuen Anzug benötigte. Leise und innerlich kichernd schlich sie sich zum Bett, auf dem das Kleid sorgfältig ausgebreitet in seiner vollen Schönheit dalag. Es war wirklich eine Augenweide. Schon allein der feine Schnitt und die niedlichen Spitzen, die vom Ausschnitt bis hinunter zum Kleidende den roten Stoff unterbrachen.

‚Adamantiel! Zieh es einfach nur diesen Abend an und dann nie wieder! Du willst doch nicht so werden wie all die anderen?', wies sie sich selbst zurecht und streckte ihre Hände nach dem wunderschönen Kleidungsstück aus. Erschrocken bemerkte sie, wie sie zittrig ihre Finger waren und zog sie schnell an den Körper zurück, ehe sie diese erneut nach dem Kleid ausstreckte. Kaum hatte sie es in ihren Besitz gebracht, huschte sie auch schon durch die Tür ins angrenzende Badezimmer. Unter keinen Umständen sollte ihr Vater sie sehen. Ein Kommentar hätte sie sicher ins Wanken gebracht, was ihren Beschluss betraf. 

So schnell es ihr möglich war, legte sie die ungewohnte Tracht an. Das Ober- und Unterkleid machten ihr am meisten zu schaffen, denn immer als Adamantiel es umstülpte um mit dem Kopf hindurch zu kommen, verrutschte auch das Unterkleid in seiner Stellung und so kam sie nicht mit dem Kopf hindurch, sondern blieb im Stoff hängen. Immer wieder zog sie sich das Kleidungsstück wieder vom Körper, um erneut eine Niederlage zu erlangen, was allmählich an ihrer Geduld zehrte. Sie war schon nahe dran sich zu schwören, wenn es das nächste Mal nicht gelang, würde sie es hochkant in eine Ecke feuern, doch gerade da klappte es und sie zog die rote Seide siegreich über ihren Körper. Warum klappte alles immer erst, wenn man drohte ihm etwas anzutun? 

Doch nun kam die nächste Hürde...Ihre Haare. Noch nie in ihrem kurzen Leben – was doch schon beachtliche 99 Jahre zählte – hatte sie etwas mit ihren Haaren gemacht. Geschweige denn nur an eine Frisur gedacht! Ihr hatte es stets genügt, morgens aufzustehen, die Haare zu bürsten und zu einem Zopf zusammen zu fassen. Sie konnte weder flechten, noch sonstige Verknotungskünste mit den langen Blonden durchführen. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf einen Hocker sinken. Der Spiegel, in den sie kurz zuvor gesehen hatte – nicht ohne eine hohe Portion Überwindung – hatte ihr gezeigt, wie erschreckend anders sie in diesem Kleid aussah. Nicht zum Schlechten – so konnte man es nun wirklich nicht sagen – sondern irgendwie anders. Vornehmer und – braver. Ein schelmisches Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel zerstörte diesen Eindruck jedoch sofort und ließ sie fröhlich aufspringen. Heute war ein Fest angesagt! Und egal wo sie war, sie liebte Feste über alles.

Der kleine pummlige Zwerg zuckte schreckhaft zusammen, als seine Tochter aus dem Badezimmer in das Schlafgemach gestürmt kam und drehte sich wie ein Blitz um. 

„Wer seid...Adamantiel", stieß er ungläubig hervor, als er seine hübsche Tochter erkannt hatte. 

„Aber, aber dieses Kleid...Ich meine du bist kaum wiederzuerkennen mein Kind...", stotterte er fassungslos und ging um sie herum um sie zu mustern. Adamantiel ließ sich seine prüfenden Blicke gefallen, auch wenn es ihr nicht wohl in diesem Kleid war.

Die untergehende Sonne ließ das kräftige Rot des Kleides zart schimmern und hüllte das junge Mädchen in ein zauberhaftes Licht. Die blonden Haare, die bis zu den Hüften fielen, hoben sich geltungsbedürftig von der feinen Seide ab. Und die weißen und goldenen Stickereien, die das Kleid zierten taten ihr übriges, um sie einfach zauberhaft wirken zu lassen.

Der Blick des Vaters glitt traurig über die Gesichtszüge seiner Tochter, die etwas verstört und peinlich berührt vor ihm stand. Jede einzelne Faser und jede einzelne Stelle ihrer Gesichtszüge kannte er in – und auswendig. Auch jeden Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Augen, die zwei glitzernden Sternen glichen, kannte er genau. Er wusste, wann sie verletzt war, auch wenn sie es nicht gerne zugab. Er wusste, wann sie glücklich und traurig war. Er wusste einfach alles über sie, denn er hatte sie 98 Jahre lang aufgezogen und umsorgt. Doch nun glich sie keinem Mädchen seines Volkes mehr, sondern eher den Mädchen der Elben. Er seufzte schwer, ehe er sich wieder zur Ordnung rief.

„Kind. Kind. Kind. Etwas straff um die Hüften, meinst du nicht auch", stellte er verschmitzt fest und klopfte ihr einmal kurz auf den kleinen straffen Hintern, was sie erschrocken aufspringen ließ. 

„Ada", rief sie empört und glitzerte ihn böse an. Dieses Wort verwendete sie immer, wenn sie sauer auf ihn war. Denn sie wusste, wie seine Reaktion war, sprach sie dieses Wort aus. Es war eines der ersten Wörter, die sie erlernt hatte und sie wusste nicht einmal, woher. Ihr Vater hatte ihr erzählt, es hätte die elbische Bedeutung von Vater, doch sie glaubte es nicht. Sicher hatte er sich damals einen Scherz erlaubt und ihr ein außergewöhnlich gemeines Schimpfwort beigebracht, um seine Frau und somit ihre Mutter etwas zu necken. Doch diesmal kicherte er nur.

„Naja... Du siehst nicht schlecht aus nur deine Haare sind scheußlich!" Der Ton des kleinen Mannes war bewusst provozierend.

„Dann mach sie doch zurecht, wenn du es besser kannst", kam auch schon die erwartete Antwort, die er mit einem Grinsen begrüßte. Zu Adamantiels Verwunderung trat er tatsächlich auf seine Tochter zu und machte sich an ihren Haaren zu schaffen.

„Hey! Was soll das? Willst du mich noch mehr verunstalten", fragte Adamantiel empört. Doch der Vater ließ sich nicht beirren und fuddelte weiter an ihrer ‚Frisur' herum.

„Noch mehr geht gar nicht, Kind", brummte er belustigt und noch ehe sie etwas zu ihrer Verteidigung sagen konnte, sprach er weiter:

„Deine Mutter hat geahnt, dass spätestens deine Frisur alles versauen würde, also hat sie mir ein paar kleine Handgriffe für eine simple, aber gute Frisur beigebracht", erklärte er stolz. Offenbar hatte er das Geheimnis eh nicht mehr lange mit sich herumtragen können.

„Ach? Hat sie das?" Der Tonfall strotzte nur so von Sarkasmus und Ironie, sodass der Zwerg hellhörig wurde.

„Nun...dann hat sie dich ja langsam in dem Part als Hausmädchen." Ein teuflisches Grinsen zierte Adamantiels Lippen.

„Wenn ich jetzt nicht schon fertig wäre, würde ich die Frisur nicht weitermachen für deine Frechheit! Aber sei's drum...nun ist sie fertig..." Etwas ungläubig und auf das Schrecklichste gefasst, drehte Adamantiel den Kopf zum Spiegel und..........kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Wie hatte der Vater das nur hinbekommen!? Er hatte nur einen Teil ihrer Haare zusammen genommen und sie mit einer großen schillernden Spange hoch gesteckt, sodass einzelne blonde Strähnen hier und da über ihre Schultern fielen und sich geschmeidig an ihren Körper schmiegten. Ein zweites Gesicht tauchte im Spiegel auf und grinste ihr entgegen.

„Na? Bereit für das große Fest? Dann kann ich dir endlich Legolas vorstellen", flötete er vergnügt und schob Adamantiel aus der Zimmertür hinaus auf den Gang.

***

„Legolas!" Ein ebenso lauter wie energischer Ruf verfolgte den Prinzen und brachte ihn zum Stehen. Mit einem etwas schnellem Atem, kam Haldir schlitternd um eine Ecke gerannt und stand dann straff vor dem Prinzen. Seine in Falten gelegte Tunika, hatte trotz des schnellen Ganges keinen Schaden genommen und saß noch immer wie angegossen an besagtem Elben. Immer wieder fragte sich der düsterwäldische Prinz, wie Lóriens Hauptmann dies – sogar in Kriegszeiten und dunklen Schlachten – bewerkstelligte. Aber was sollte man anderes erwarten von einem Elben, der den Sinn seines Lebens schon gefunden hatte? Legolas beneidete ihn nicht darum. Haldir hatte wirklich eine wundervolle Frau, aber er selbst fand es noch zu zeitig, um sich zu binden. 

Legolas hatte noch nicht die Perfektion des Kleider Anlegens erreicht, doch eigentlich war es auch gar nicht so wichtig. Nur an diesem Tag hätte er sich glücklich darüber geschätzt, keine Diener zu benötigen, die ihn – was wie immer vollkommen sinnlos war – aufgekratzt ermunterten und immer wieder Ratschläge gaben, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte.

„Legolas ich muss dir sagen dass...", doch Haldirs Bericht wurde von dem Freund unterbrochen. Eine kurze Handbewegung brachte den Lórischen zum Schweigen und hieß ihm zu lauschen.

„Ich weiß es Haldir, du musst es mir nicht sagen, ich bin ihr eben begegnet", erklärte er zerknirscht und sah Haldir fast grimmig an. Doch dieser wusste, das der Zorn nicht auf ihn, sondern auf das junge Mädchen gerichtet war, welchem er gerade über den Weg gelaufen sein musste. Er bemitleidete Legolas innerlich sehr, denn egal was man tat, ihr schien es nicht recht zu sein. Doch plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen überrascht und er deutete mit einer Hand auf die feuerrote Stelle, die auf der rechten Wange des anderen Elben leuchtete.  
  


„War...war sie das?", fragte er nicht ohne eine Spur Belustigung in der Stimme. Als Legolas daraufhin sogar noch nickte, konnte er sich das hämische Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Schließlich geschah es nicht alle Tage, dass der Elb aus Düsterwald eine Ohrfeige verpasst bekam. Besser und präziser gesagt, war das noch nie der Fall gewesen. Doch Haldir fand glücklicherweise schnell wieder aus seiner Schadenfreude zurück, als er Legolas' versteinerte Miene angesichts seines Grinsens gewahrte.

„Ich habe alles für ihre Verfolgung eingeleitet und meinen Männern eine genaue Beschreibung von ihr gegeben. Sie werden die eintretenden Gäste in den Garten, in dem das Fest stattfinden wird, genaustens überprüfen und nach ihr Ausschau halten. Es wird nicht schwer sein, sie zu erkennen. Ihre Kleidertracht ist mehr als nur ungewöhnlich und würde jedem auffallen. Aber Hauptsache, wir finden sie, schließlich könnte sie mit ihrem Verhalten die Zeremonie stören und vielleicht sogar das Fest unangenehm gestalten", rechtfertigte er sein Handeln. Eigentlich musste er es nicht tun, denn Legolas selbst war ein Gast in diesem Wald und dennoch wollte er ihn über seine Absichten unterrichten. Für ihn stand fest, dass Adamantiel mit der Ohrfeige, die sie dem Prinzen verpasst hatte, letztendlich wirklich unverzeihlich über die Stränge geschlagen hatte. Und seine Aufgabe bestand schließlich darin, Unruhen im Wald zu unterbinden.

„Gut. Doch sobald du, oder einer deiner Männer, sie hat, setzt ihr mich unverzüglich davon in Kenntnis", bat Legolas ernsthaft und sah Haldir entschlossen an. Dieser nickte jedoch nur und legte dann eine Hand auf die Schulter des Freundes.

„Aber vorerst mache dir keine Gedanken über das Mädchen, Mellon. Denke lieber an deine Rede und die Zeremonie, die du vor dir hast. Immerhin ist es eine Art Vorbereitung auf deine anstehende Krönung zum König", mahnte der Ältere freundschaftlich und drückte noch einmal kurz die Schulter des Freundes, ehe er sich wieder auf die Suche nach Adamantiel machte.

Auch Legolas ging schnell seiner Wege und beeilte sich, endlich zu seinem Vater zu kommen, der sicherlich schon eine ganze Weile auf ihn wartete. Es war Tradition, dass Vater und Sohn zu diesem Anlass stets gemeinsam die Festwiese betraten, als Zeichen der Bereitwilligkeit, den Thron anzunehmen oder im Fall des Vaters, an seinen Sohn weiterzugeben. Gingen sie getrennt auf das Fest, wusste ein jeder dass die Thronfolge nie erfolgen würde und der Kronprinz wurde verbannt. Diese Sitte hörte sich hart an und dennoch war sie es in Legolas' Augen nicht. Damit wollte man verhindern, dass sich die Nachfolger der Könige zu lange ihren Verpflichtungen entzogen und die Thronfolgen immer weiter aufgeschoben wurden.

Als er die Tür zum Gemach seines Vaters öffnete, stand dieser schon startbereit im Zimmer vor einem großen Spiegel und richtete seine Tunika. Als er den Eingetretenen bemerkte, drehte er sich rasch zu ihm um und fasste ihn am Arm.

„Mein Sohn, wo warst du so lange? Ich ließ schon Diener nach dir schicken. Ehrlich gesagt befürchtete ich ernsthaft, du wolltest dich drücken." Eine Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe, als der König seinen Sohn musterte. Legolas wusste bei diesem Blick genau, was sein Vater über sein zu spät Kommen dachte. Sicherlich hatte er angenommen, Legolas wäre wieder im Wald verschwunden und scherte sich nicht um die anstehende Zeremonie. Doch diesmal würde er nicht flüchten um der Verantwortung zu entkommen. Irgendwann war die Zeit heran, und für ihn war es eben dieser heutige Tag.

„Ich musste mir über einiges klar werden. Aber nun bin ich bereit, Vater." Thranduil nickte nur barsch und eilte dann aus dem Gemach hinaus. Seinen innerlich aufgewühlten Sohn, zog er stetig mit sich und ließ ihn keinen Augenblick los, als fürchtete er, Legolas könnte im letzten Moment kneifen. Doch das hatte der Kronprinz gewiss nicht vor. Ein Gedanke stachelte ihn an, auf die Zeremonie zu gehen und verbannte die Gedanken an Flucht. Und dieser Gedanke galt einzig und allein Adamantiel, der er nun endlich demonstrieren würde, wer er wirklich war. Denn war sie ein Gast auf seinem Fest, würde sie es unmissverständlich zu sehen bekommen, wem sie da eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte. Ein hässliches Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er an das bevorstehende Ereignis dachte.

***

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind, Vater?" Adamantiels Stimme wurde von keinem anderen Gefühl als Zweifel beherrscht. Schließlich irrten die beiden Zwerge nun schon über eine halbe Stunde in den Gängen und Gärten Lóriens umher und stetig beteuerte der Vater, sie seien auf dem richtigen Weg. Doch insgeheim bei sich, fluchte er selbst darüber, dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wo sie sich befanden. Adamantiel seufzte schwer und richtete dann abermals das Wort an ihn.

„Vater. Wenn du nicht weißt, wohin wir müssen, wäre es dann nicht besser jemanden nach dem Weg zu fragen?" Ihr Blick fiel auf ein vorübereilendes Elbenpärchen, das anscheinend nicht zum Fest geladen war – denn beide hatten noch ihre alltägliche, grau-grüne Bekleidung an – dennoch konnte es nicht verkehrt sein, sie zu fragen. Schließlich kannten sie sich in Lórien besser aus als mancher Zwerg.

„Nein! Auf keinen Fall werden wir nach dem Weg fragen." Die Stimme des Zwerges glich beinahe einem Kreischen, als fürchtete er sich auf die Knochen zu blamieren. Doch seine Tochter wusste, wo der Haken in Wirklichkeit hing.

„Männer! Nie könnt ihr einfach mal nach dem Weg fragen", stöhnte Adamantiel und ging ein paar Schritte hinter den Elben her.

„Selbst ist der Mann! Merk dir das", knurrte der Zwerg jedoch nur als Antwort und tat so, als würde er das junge Mädchen nicht kennen.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte." Die beiden Elben blieben sofort stehen und sahen sich freundlich lächelnd nach Adamantiel um. Nie wären sie auch nur auf den Gedanken gekommen, dieses Mädchen vor ihnen in einem prachtvollen roten Kleid, würde dem Volk der Zwerge angehören. 

„Alae", begrüßten die Elben sie höflich und deuteten eine Verbeugung an, was Adamantiel verdutzt nachtat. Elben konnten ja richtig freundlich sein.

„Alae...Könnt Ihr mir sagen, wie ich auf das Fest des Prinzen Legolas gelange?" Adamantiels Augen huschten hilfesuchend vom einen zum anderen und ein Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen, als die Frau nickte und sie an der Hand nahm.

„An Eurer Sprache erkennen wir, dass Ihr weder zu den Elben des Düsterwaldes noch zu denen im Goldenen Wald gehört. Sindarin scheint Euch fremd zu sein, meine Dame. Und die Worte, die das Westron bilden, sprecht ihr hart. Sagt, wo kommt Ihr her?" Adamantiel verdrehte in Gedanken unmerklich die Augen. Wieso musste sie jeder nach ihrer Herkunft fragen? War das denn nicht offensichtlich? Nun gut. In diesem Aufzug glich sie eher einer Porzellanpuppe eines Zwergesmädchens, aber war das denn Grund genug, sie immer und immer wieder zu fragen, welchem Volk sie angehörte? Sie kannte die Reaktionen schon zur Genüge. Immer wieder traten den Leuten die Augen aus dem Kopf, wenn sie ihnen die Wahrheit schilderte.

„Ich gehöre dem Volke der Zwerge an, Mylady. Doch nun würde ich Euch sehr verbunden sein, könntet Ihr mich zu dem Feste führen." Der Klang ihrer Stimme war ungemein ruhig und höflich. So kannte sie sich selbst nicht. Eigentlich hatte sie es ja patzig sagen wollen. Doch wie schon geahnt, sahen beide Elben sie höchst merkwürdig an. Doch dann lächelten sie amüsiert. Sicher hielten sie ihre Erklärung für einen kleinen Witz in ironischer Weise und so sagten sie auch nichts weiter. Die junge Frau nahm Adamantiel sacht am Arm und zog sie mit sich.

„Ihr müsst Euch beeilen, das Fest beginnt in wenigen Minuten und hier seid Ihr völlig falsch." Nun eilten die beiden Elben mit dem jungen Mädchen davon, gefolgt vom Vater Adamantiels, der jedoch immer einen angemessenen Sicherheitsabstand beibehielt, um ja nicht als Zugehöriger dieser kleinen Reisegruppe identifiziert zu werden.

Es verging einige weitere Zeit, in der sich die vier durch die Straßen und Gebäude Lóriens kämpften. Und dennoch hatte Adamantiel den Eindruck, dass beide Elben schon extra geheime Abkürzungen nahmen, um ihr Ziel so schnell wie möglich zu erreichen. 

„Sagt kleine Lady", richtete die junge Frau abermals das Wort an Adamantiel, während sie einen Baum hinauf liefen – die Treppe führte wie ein Kreisel nach oben, sodass der jungen Zwergin schon fast schlecht wurde, ehe sie oben ankamen – und dann sofort auf der anderen Seite wieder hinabstiegen. Das dichte Blattwerk filterte das Sonnenlicht etliche Male, ehe es in hellen Punkten und manchmal etwas größeren Streifen den Boden berührte und das Mädchen mal hier und da blendete.

„Wie heißt Ihr?" Der Blick der schönen Elbin war sanft und freundlich und er hinterließ in Adamantiel das Gefühl, ihr vertrauen zu können.

„Adamantiel, meine Dame. Schon seit meiner Geburt", grinste sie und musterte beide Elben neugierig. Ihr Blick verriet, dass auch sie auf ihre Namen gespannt war.

„Dies ist in der Tat ein wunderschöner Name und er passt zu Eurer Persönlichkeit." Ein sanftes, ehrliches Lächeln strahlte Adamantiel entgegen und wieder ergriff sie das Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit.

„Ihr kennt mich jedoch noch nicht lange. Also könnt ihr nicht behaupten, der Name passe zu mir. Aber wie heißt Ihr?"

„Ich bin Nestalinna, eine angehende Heilerin. Und der Elb vor uns heißt Génbô." Nestalinna deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf den schlanken Elben, der sie führte. Adamantiels Augen wurden größer, als sie vorher waren. Heilerinnen waren selten und dazu noch eine richtig erfahrene und gute zu kennen, die in jeder Situation und bei jeder Verletzung Bescheid wusste, war sehr selten.

„Seid ihr zusammen?" Die Frage trieb eine gesunde Röte in das sonst überirdisch weiße Gesicht der Elbin und ließ sie vehement den Kopf schütteln. Adamantiel betrachtete diese Reaktion amüsiert. 

„Aber nein, nein! Er ist nur ein Jugendfreund, nicht wahr Génbô", wehrte Nestalinna ab, doch das Lächeln und der Glanz in ihren Augen verrieten Adamantiel, dass sie weit mehr für diesen Elben empfand und sie selbst musste lächeln.

„Sehr richtig. Wir wuchsen zusammen auf. Nestalinna war ein Mädchen ganz in meiner Nachbarschaft und wir haben viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Aber mehr ist da nicht", bestätigte Génbô und drehte sich lächelnd nach den beiden Mädchen um. Nestalinna erwiderte das Lächeln sofort, auch wenn sich ein Schatten auf ihre fröhlichen Züge legte.

„Richtig. Du musst nämlich wissen, er hat bereits eine Freundin", kicherte sie dann drauflos und knuffte ihrem Gefährten in die rechte Seite. Er war stehen geblieben um die Mädchen vorangehen zu lassen.

„Nestalinna! Du musst es doch nicht jedem erzählen, den du triffst", empörte sich Génbô etwas beleidigt und strafte die junge Elbin mit einem säuerlichen Blick.

„Wieso? Ich denke doch, ihr seid glücklich miteinander, also macht das doch nichts aus", gab diese jedoch ungerührt zurück, bevor sie sich wieder Adamantiel zuwandte.

„Wir sind gleich da. Siehst du dort vorn? Dort wo die 3 Wachen stehen? Du musst nur an ihnen vorbei und schon bist du auf der Festwiese. Ich kann dich leider nicht begleiten, da ich der Heilerin zur Hand gehen muss. Schade eigentlich. Ich hatte mir dieses Fest so wunderbar vorgestellt aber sie besteht darauf." Ein bedauernder Blick hing auf den drei Wachen, die aufmerksam durch die Gegend spähten und nach etwas Ausschau zu halten schienen. 

‚Oder jemanden', dachte Adamantiel sofort. Sicherlich hatte man ihr Verschwinden schon längst bemerkt, was auch durch Legolas entstanden sein könnte. Wenn diese Wachen nun nach ihr suchten? Schnell schluckte sie den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter. Sicher hielten sie nach einem Mädchen Ausschau, dass unmöglich gekleidet war und von einem Zwerg begleitet wurde. Doch beides war nicht der Fall und ein munterer Gedanke kam in ihr auf.

„Könnt ihr mich noch bis hin begleiten? Ich fürchte mich etwas vor den Wachen." Der bettelnde Blick Adamantiels löste einen lauten Lachanfall bei beiden Freunden aus und Nestalinna nahm abermals ihr Hand in die ihre.

„Das brauchst du nicht. Sie sehen nur so streng aus. Sieh. Einer davon ist mein Vater und der ist wirklich kein grausamer Typ", erklärte Nestalinna und zog die junge Zwergin munter voran. Génbô folgte beiden mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Ada!" Der Ruf der jungen schönen Elbin ließ den Blick der Wachen in ihre Richtung schweifen und als einer davon den Ankömmling erkannte, bildete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Mein Kind. Was tust du hier? Ich nahm an, du solltest der Heilerin zur Hand gehen", bemerkte der Vater Nestalinnas verwundert und ließ auch seinen Blick über Génbô und Adamantiel schweifen, was der jungen Zwergin einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Nachdem Génbô freundlich gegrüßt hatte, grüßte auch Adamantiel höflich.

„Und wer ist diese junge Schönheit?" Der fragende Blick der Wache haftete nun an Adamantiel. Dieser wurde heiß und kalt unter ihrem Kleid. Wenn Nestalinna nun ihren Namen nannte und den Wachen war ihr Name schon lange bekannt, würde sie auffliegen, egal wie sie aussah. 

„Das ist Adamantiel, ein Gast auf diesem Fest. Sie wusste den Weg nicht, da haben wir ihn ihr gezeigt. Sie scheint von weit her zu kommen und behauptet..." Doch noch ehe Nestalinna auch nur eine weitere Silbe hervorbringen konnte, fiel ihr die erschrockene Zwergin ins Wort.

„Ich...also ich bin zum ersten Mal im Goldenen Wald und war sehr froh darüber, dass sich Eure Tochter meiner angenommen habt. Sie ist wirklich wundervoll", flüchtete sich Adamantiel in ein Kompliment, was den Vater geschmeichelt gucken ließ und Nestalinna abermals die rote Farbe ins Gesicht trieb.

„Aber das war doch selbstverständlich, Adamantiel. Wenn du mich nun entschuldigst, ich muss mich wirklich beeilen", erklärte sie bedauernd und als Adamantiel sich freundlich bei ihr bedankte, umarmte die junge Elbin das Mädchen zum Abschied.

„Ich bete zu Eru, dass wir uns noch einmal begegnen, Adamantiel." Mit diesen Worten zog sie Génbô mit sich und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.

„Nun. Dann tretet ein, junge Lady. Ihr seht ganz und gar nicht aus wie eine Zwergin und da Ihr mit meiner Tochter angekommen seid, werde ich auch nicht weiter Fragen stellen müssen." Ein sanfter Druck in Richtung Festwiese ließ Adamantiel erleichtert aufatmen. Also war sie ohne großes Aufsehen hindurch gekommen. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen bildete sich auf ihren Lippen, als sie dann schließlich in der Menge untertauchte.

Als der alte Zwerg auch den Eingang zur Festwiese erreichte, wurde er von den Wachen angehalten und kritisch beäugt.

„Seid gegrüßt, Zwerg vom Einsamen Berg. Wir haben Anweisungen allen Gästen Fragen ihrer Herkunft zu stellen." Die Augen der drei Wachen waren fest und gespannt auf den Zwerg gerichtet, der nur dumm aus der Wäsche gucken konnte und etwas brummte wie: ‚Typisch Lóthlorien. Bis auf die Lady Galadriel sind hier alle total durchgeknallt'

„Meine Herkunft, sagtet ihr mir doch bereits. Und nun lasst mich durch sonst komme ich zu spät", knurrte der Zwerg böse und funkelte die drei Elben beleidigt an. Wieso geschah das immer ihm?

„Habt Ihr eine Tochter, die ebenfalls auf dieses Fest geht?" Sofort spitzten sich die Ohren des Vaters und er wurde hellhörig. Meinten die etwa Adamantiel?

„Meine familiären Verhältnisse gehen Euch einen Fliegendreck an, Herr Elb", wich er der Frage aus und machte Anstalten sich vorbeizuschlängeln.

„Verzeiht, aber dennoch haben wir die Anweisungen Euch diese Frage zu stellen." Ein genervter Blick von Seiten des Zwerges ließ die Elben eine entschuldigende Bewegung andeuten, doch zeigten sie ihm auch, dass er nicht eher durchkäme, wenn er nicht preisgab, ob er eine Tochter hatte. Und unwillkürlich fragte er sich, was Adamantiel angestellt hatte, dass sie schon nach ein paar Stunden in Lórien vom Militär gesucht wurde. Er würde ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihr zu bereden haben. Er hatte doch geahnt, dass etwas nicht stimmte, schon als sie ohne Bogen angekommen war.

„Seht Ihr hier irgendetwas, dass auf eine Tochter hinweist!?" Der genervte Ton des Zwerges ließ die Elben etwas unsicher gucken. In der Tat war hier weit und breit niemand zu sehen, auf den die Beschreibung ihres Hauptmannes Haldir gepasst hätte. Und Vater und Tochter wären doch sicherlich zusammen auf das Fest gegangen. Der Vater Nestalinnas trat höflich einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ den etwas angesäuerten Zwerg passieren.

„Willkommen auf dem Fest des Prinzen von Düsterwald." Zornig und mit erhobenem Haupt schritt der Zwerg an den Wächtern vorbei auf die Festwiese und sah sich sofort nach seiner Tochter um. Keinen Augenblick konnte man sie ohne Aufsicht lassen, ohne das gleich Geheimdienste oder anderes Gesindel hinter ihr her waren! Vielleicht hatte er in der Erziehung wirklich etwas falsch gemacht. Doch das ließ sich nun nicht mehr ändern.

***

Die Masse an Elben, die sich drängelnd und schiebend in eine Richtung bewegte und Adamantiel mit sich riss, raubte dem jungen Mädchen fast den Atem. Sie hätte sich nie vorstellen können, dass es so viele Elben gab. Nicht einmal im Traum hatte sie daran gedacht. Und zudem hatte der Vater ihr erzählt, dass viele von ihnen in den Westen gezogen waren und noch immer zu den Valar segelten. Wie musste Mittelerde ausgesehen haben, als sie noch vollständig hier gelebt hatten? Wie viele von ihnen musste es hier gegeben haben? 

Bei so vielen anmutigen, hübschen und vor allem graziösen Geschöpfen, fühlte sie sich wie ein streunender Straßenköter. Vielleicht hatte dieser widerliche Kerl ja wirklich recht gehabt und sie war nur ei unbedeutendes Geschöpf. Jedenfalls fühlte sie sich in Nähe dieser ganzen Wesen so. Zudem war sie noch nicht einmal so groß, wie sie stets gedacht hatte. Unter den Zwergen war sie stets herausgeragt. Immer hatte man sie entdeckt, wenn man nach ihr gesucht hatte. Doch nun umgaben sie Elben, in deren Nähe sie sich wie eine Ameise unter einem Mallornbaum fühlte. Etliche waren mindestens 2 Köpfe größer als sie selbst und das nicht nur die Männer. 

Aber der Gedanke an Nestalinna ließ sie beruhigt Luft holen. Diese Elbin war kaum größer als sie selbst gewesen und schien sich nicht weiter dran zu stören. Und wenn man richtig hinsah, konnte man auch hier kleinere Frauen entdecken.

Überall um sie herum wurde gesprochen, gelacht und gegessen. Ein wundervolles Flötenspiel von mehreren Musikern zugleich gespielt, ertönte über die Festwiese und hüllte Adamantiels Gedanken in zauberhafte Fantasien. Bilder strichen an ihr vorbei. Bilder die von der Melodie und den Klängen der Flöte erzeugt wurden und in Wirklichkeit nur in ihrem Kopf herrschten.

Als sie endlich erkannte, wohin all die Elben steuerten – nämlich auf einen großen Baum zu, unter dem eine große Tribüne errichtet worden war – hielt sie neugierig nach etwas Ausschau, das auf den Prinzen hinweisen konnte. Doch sie entdeckte zu ihrer Enttäuschung nichts. Stattdessen gewahrte sie zu ihrer Rechten einen langen Tisch mit weißem Überzug, auf dessen Holz die köstlichsten Speisen zu finden waren. Den plötzlichen Hunger spürend, schlängelte sie sich gierig an ein paar umherstehenden, fröhlich schwatzenden Elben vorbei – leider konnte sie nie ein Wort verstehen, da alles auf Sindarin gesprochen wurde – und machte sich über die kleinen Snacks her, die liebevoll zubereitet worden waren und selbst dem Auge schon schmeckten. Hier und da sah man Früchte, die als verschiedenste Tiere geschnitten worden waren. Mal einen Schwan oder einen Wolf. Einen kleinen Vogel, Reh, Hase oder sei es nur eine kleine Erdbeere die den Eindruck einer ängstlichen Maus machte.

Sie hatte in der Tat ängstlich zu sein, denn sofort wurde sie von zwei Fingern geschnappt und in den hübschen Mund Adamantiels geschoben. Die Augen wanderten staunend und glücklich umher. Diese Elben hatten echt was drauf.

Plötzlich sagte ein Mann zu ihrer Linken etwas und einige Zeit und eine Widerholung seiner Worte wurden benötigt, damit sie registrierte, dass er sie meinte. Verwirrt sah sie zu ihm auf. Er hatte dunkles, langes, lockiges Haar und einen stoppligen Dreitagebart. Seine grauen Augen sahen weise und freundlich auf sie herab.

„Tut mir leid, ich verstehe Eure Worte nicht", zischte sie. Er schien auf eine Antwort gewartet zu haben. 

„Das ist schade. I pedath iaur san nill. Die alte Sprache ist einfach", wiederholte er die sindarischen Worte auf Westron, sodass Adamantiel ihn verstand. Sie zuckte jedoch nur unwillig mit den Schultern.

„Mir egal, was ihr darüber denkt. Ihr seid schließlich damit aufgewachsen. Aber ich finde sie zu umständlich. Und nun entschuldigt mich." Ohne ihm noch einen weiteren Blick zu schenken drückte sie sich an dem verdutzten Mann vorbei um wieder in der Menge unterzutauchen. Zwar verließ sie den Tisch mit all den köstlichen Speisen nur äußerst ungern, aber die Anmache dieses Kerls war ihr zuwider gewesen. Und es war garantiert eine Anmache gewesen! Sie spürte seinen überraschten und gleichzeitig gekränkten Blick, als sie aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand, aber es tat ihr keineswegs leid.

Stattdessen machte sie sich über etwas ganz anderes Gedanken. Sie hatte einen großen Weinkrug auf dem Tisch stehen sehen. Richtig kräftiger, roter Wein, der sich sehr schwer wieder auswaschen ließ und sofort war ihr ein teuflischer Gedanke gekommen. Wenn sie Glück hatte und überall so ein Krug stand, dann konnte sich da was schönes draus machen lassen. Kichernd huschte sie durch die Menge – auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Platz für ihr Vorhaben. 

Sie entschied sich entgegen dem Massenstrom anzulaufen, der zu der kleinen Tribüne trieb, um so einen leeren Tisch vorzufinden. Als sie den großen Weinkrug darauf stehen sah, bahnte sich abermals ein teuflisches Grinsen auf ihre Lippen. Zu ihrer Genugtuung stand dieser Tisch auch wieder unter einem Baum, dessen Äste noch nicht einmal so hoch hingen. Nur ein paar zusätzliche Handgriffe und ihre Rache wäre perfekt. Das geeignete Opfer würde sie schon noch dazu bringen, in die Nähe DIESES Tisches zu gehen. Oh ja! Sie war erfinderisch und außerdem nachtragend. Unbedingt wollte sie sich an diesem Grünblatt rächen und während sie angestrengt nach noch fehlenden Teilen suchte, die ihr Vorhaben ermöglichen würden, bemerkte sie gar nicht, wie die Festlichkeiten mit einer Rede des Prinzen Legolas eröffnet wurden. 

***

Von einem Bein aufs andere tretend und ab und an sogar hüpfend, um einen besseren Überblick über die Menge zu haben, versuchte ein Zwerg etwas von dem Prinzen Legolas zu erspähen. All die großgewachsenen Elben versperrten ihm unweigerlich die Sicht und er war darauf angewiesen, sich hier und da auf einen kleinen Erdhügel zu stellen, was nicht unbedingt viel brachte. Grummelnd und schrecklich beleidigt, da keiner Rücksicht auf einen Zwerg nahm, stellte er sich mit verschränkten Armen hin. So was dummes! Da war er schon extra hierher gekommen um seinem Freund zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren und dann kam so etwas! Wirklich grandios.

Ein unsanfter Stoß in seinen Rücken, brachte ihm jedoch andere Gedanken, da es jetzt galt, das Gleichgewicht halten zu können. Doch dieses Vorhaben misslang gründlich und er konnte sich gerade noch mit den Händen abstützen als er fiel.

„Potz Blitz und Donnerschlag! Wer war das", grölte er schnaufend und übertönte so für kurze Zeit die Ansprache Legolas'. Einige Elben drehten sich nach ihm um und zischten verärgert, doch das brachte den Zwerg noch mehr in Rage. Er wollte gerade auf einen Elben losgehen, als ein leichtes Tippen auf seiner Schulter ansetzte.

„Verzeiht uns, Meister Gimli, aber Pippin hat geschubst." Eine etwas piepsige Stimme ertönte hinter seinem Rücken und ließ den Zwerg beim Namen ‚Pippin' herumfahren.

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht, Merry! Du hast gedrängelt und wolltest unbedingt weiter vor", empörte sich Pippin beleidigt. Nun endlich erkannte Gimli die beiden Hobbits richtig. Beide mit lockigem Haar und großen haarigen Füßen und dennoch anders. Der eine trug das Wappen Gondors auf seinem Hemd, der andere das Wappen Rohans. Ein freudiges Grinsen wurde auf seinem Gesicht breiter und breiter.

„Aber ich will doch was sehen! Da müssen wir schon weiter vor", maulte Merry.

„Meriadoc Brandybock und Peregrin Tuk! Ihr seid auch hier!? Ist ja schon lange her, dass ich euch gesehen habe. Und ihr seid noch ein Stück gewachsen", rief Gimli erfreut und beide Hobbits grinsten ihn anzüglich an. 

„Und du bist noch ein Stück breiter geworden", riefen beide kleinen Männer erfreut und keineswegs bösartig und liefen auf Gimli zu, um ihn zu umarmen. Gimli ließ diese Worte auf sich beruhen und knuddelte die Hobbits einmal kräftig durch.

„Wo habt ihr denn Sam gelassen", fragte Gimli schließlich. Legolas und sein Geburtstag war in diesem Moment unwichtig geworden.

„Rosi erwartet ihr 12. Kind. Und da konnten sie nicht weg, so gerne sie auch mit wollten. Schließlich war auch Sam scharf drauf, euch wiederzusehen." Mit ‚euch' meinte Merry natürlich Legolas und Gimli.

„Aber Streicher ist hier", erklärte Pippin grinsend und strich einmal kurz über sein Wappen. Schließlich war er der Knappe Aragorns.

„Ich habe ihn noch nicht gesehen! Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden", tönte Gimli vergnügt, woraufhin die Hobbits munter nickten. 

‚Damit ist das Fest zu Ehren des Thronfolgers Legolas Thranduilion eröffnet!' Eine laute Stimme erhob sich über die Wiese und drang sogar an die Ohren der drei Freunde, die überrascht aufsahen. Doch im nächsten Augenblick sahen sie zu, dass sie nicht von den Elben überrannt wurden. Schließlich retteten sie sich keuchend an einen Tisch und ließen sich auf einen der vielen Sitze sinken. Für kleines Volk war es gefährlich, sich in einer solchen Masse von Riesen aufzuhalten, wollte man nicht plattgetrampelt werden. Doch der anfängliche Groll wandelte sich – zumindest bei den Hobbits – in fröhliches Japsen, als sie die köstlichen Speisen vor ihren Augen erblickten. Und sofort – wie es nun mal die Art der Hobbits war – griffen sie sich das nächstgelegenste Lebensmittel, was zu erreichen war und bissen genüsslich schmatzend hinein. Gimli sah ihnen grinsend und kopfschüttelnd zu.

„Weißt du", sagte Pippin mit vollem Mund – oder versuchte es tapfer – „Ich dachte immer das Festmahl, das wir zum Abschied verspeist haben als wir zu Zeiten des Krieges Lórien verließen, hätte die Herrin des Waldes selbst gefertigt. Doch nun sehe ich, dass das ein Irrtum war." Gimli zog zweifelnd eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und sah den schmatzenden Hobbits stirnrunzelnd zu.

„Woher wollt ihr denn wissen, dass sie es nicht zubereitet hat?" Gimlis Stimme klang fordernd. Er wollte eine Antwort auf die merkwürdigen Worte haben. Doch nun schien Pippin ihn nicht recht zu verstehen und er sah Merry etwas hilfesuchend an. Dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf Gimli.

„Ja aber...sie ist doch mit Frodo und dem Herrn Gandalf in den Westen gesegelt." Die Worte des Hobbits waren so selbstverständlich, das Gimli entsetzt aufsprang.

„Sie ist WAS!?" Das konnte nicht sein. Galadriel war nicht fort, sonst wäre hier kein Goldener Wald mehr und auch keine Grenzwache. Wer sollte denn sonst den Wald verwalten? Seine Augen starrten entsetzt auf die Hobbits hinab. Wie sehr hatte er sich gefreut, gefreut auf ein Wiedersehen mit der Herrin des Waldes. Und nun war sie in den Westen gesegelt. Ohne sein Wissen. Er wusste, dass Gandalf und Frodo gegangen waren, aber dass Galadriel mitgesegelt ist, konnte er einfach nicht glauben.

„Und nun herrscht ihr Ehemann Celeborn über diesen Wald." Gimli drehte sich – noch immer geschockt – zu dem Besitzer der sanften, melodischen Stimme um und starrte in die Augen Legolas' der ihn gutmütig und glücklich ansah. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe er begriff, wer da vor ihm stand. Und erst als ein dunkelhaariger Mann sich das Wort nahm, schien er wieder aufnahmefähig zu sein.

„Legolas spricht wahr, mein Freund." Nun schien Gimli nicht mehr zu halten zu sein, denn er stürmte auf Legolas zu und klopfte ihm wie besessen auf die rechte Schulter.

„Legolas! Alles gute zum 3000. Geburtstag du alter Knacker!" Gimlis und Legolas' Grinsen nahmen sich nichts in der Stärke, denn beide wussten, dass die alten Zeiten wieder da waren. Die Zeiten, in denen sie sich Tag für Tag mindestens ein Wortgefecht geliefert hatten.

„Und Aragorn! Der König Gondors!" Gimli ließ schnell von Legolas ab, um nicht einen Gegenkommentar einzuheimsen und wandte sich dem König der Menschen zu, der ihn ebenfalls froh und munter begrüßte.

„So scheint die Gemeinschaft wieder vereint zu sein...Bis auf ein paar Lücken", setzte Merry hinzu und heimste sich lautes Gelächter der restlichen Mitglieder ein. ‚Ein paar Lücken' war gut, wenn man bedachte, dass Vier der ehemaligen Ringgemeinschaft fehlten.

„Nun. Ich denke es gibt viel zu berichten", begann Legolas feierlich, doch er schien nicht ganz anwesend und konzentriert zu sein, denn seine Augen huschten stetig über den Festplatz, als suchten sie etwas oder jemanden. 

Aragorn hatte dieses Verhalten schon vorher an seinem Freund festgestellt, als er seine Rede gehalten hatte. Immer wieder waren seine Augen über die Menge gehuscht, als würde er eine bestimmte Person ausfindig machen wollen. Aber da hatte der König noch gedacht, er würde nach Gimli und den Hobbits suchen. Doch nun, wo alle beisammen waren – Legolas wusste bereits schon, dass Sam nicht anwesend war, da er ihm schriftlich und tiefst bedauernd abgesagt hatte – suchten seine Augen noch immer ruhelos. Aber der frühere Waldläufer beließ es vorerst dabei und fragte ihn nicht.

„In der Tat mein Freund, aber zuerst möchte ich dir noch jemanden vorstellen", eröffnete Gimli ein Thema und zog somit die volle Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde auf sich. Wen mochte der Zwerg ihnen wohl vorstellen? Gimli musste angesichts der fragenden Gesichter schmunzeln.

„Darf ich?" Und da Legolas auf seine Frage nickte, hüpfte Gimli auf einen der Tische, um besser sehen zu können. Die Blicke der Elben störten ihn überhaupt nicht. Und auch die überraschten und erwartungsvollen Blicke seiner Freunde ließen ihn kalt.

„Da ist sie ja", rief er vergnügt und sprang vom Tisch auf den begrasten Boden. 

„Wer", fragten alle im Chor und sahen sich suchend um. Gimli grinste und sah zu Legolas auf. 

„Mein Freund geh dorthin, wo der große Baum steht. Du kannst die junge Frau im roten Kleid gar nicht verfehlen", wies Gimli an. Legolas nickte etwas irritiert. Eine Frau? Hatte Gimli jemanden kennen gelernt? 

„Die Hobbits und ich brauchen etwas länger, da wir nicht so schnell durch die Menge kommen, aber geht ihr schon mal vor." Damit meinte Gimli keinen anderen als Aragorn und Legolas. Beide nickten einstimmig und setzten sich in Bewegung in Richtung der jungen Frau im roten Kleid. Warum tat der Zwerg nur so geheimnisvoll?

***

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen und einem Glas Wein in der Hand haltend, stand Adamantiel neben einem großen, festlich gedeckten Tisch. Noch bevor die Rede beendet war, hatte sie es geschafft, ihre Vorrichtung zu installieren. Der Nachteil war, dass sie den Elbenprinzen nun nicht gesehen hatte. Aber so schlimm war es nun auch wieder nicht. Ihr Vater würde ihn ihr sicher irgendwann einmal vorstellen. Schließlich waren die beiden Freunde.

Grinsend sah sie auf das dreiviertelvolle Weinglas hinab, dass von einem durchsichtigen, seidenen Faden umwickelt war, der nicht weiter auffiel. Jedoch war dieser nicht nur um das Glas gespannt, sondern führte von dort zu einem niedrigen Ast und verlief darüber. Am anderen Ende des Fadens, das ca. 1m und 20 cm über dem Boden hing, war ein faustgroßer Stein befestigt, der genau das Gewicht des Inhaltes des Glases hatte, das Adamantiel in der Hand hielt. Sie hatte alles genau abgemessen und ausprobiert, wobei ihr etliche Gläser zerbrochen waren, deren Scherben nun unter den großen Tischen lagen. 

Genau unter dem baumelnden Stein, war ein dicker Ast schräg gegen den Baum gelehnt und führte nach bis hin zum Tisch und dann unter einen großen Weinkrug, der dadurch etwas schräg stand. Würde nun jemand aus dem Glas trinken und es wieder abstellen, hätte das Glas dem Stein kein Gegengewicht bieten können und dieser würde hinunterfallen, genau auf den Ast und somit den Weinkrug umstoßen. Alles war so platziert, dass es den Anschein machte, der Tisch sei durch diesen Ast befestigt.

Das Grinsen aus ihrem Gesicht ließ sich nicht verbannen, wenn sie daran dachte, wie spaßig es werden würde, sobald dieser Typ aufkreuzte. 

Und sie sollte nicht mehr lange darauf warten müssen, denn als sie ihre Augen umherschweifen ließ, gewahrte sie einen blonden Schopf, der sich durch die Masse auf sie zuschob. Als er näher kam und einmal niemand zwischen ihnen stand, erkannte Adamantiel diesen überheblichen Elben wieder und sie wartete mit klopfendem Herzen und Vorfreude darauf, dass er endlich ankam.

Plötzlich stutzte sie. Der Mann an ihrer Seite war ja gar nicht der von vorhin. Der dabei gewesen war, als man sie eingesperrt hatte. Nein. Dieser Mann, der nun dem Grünschnabel folgte sah älter aus und hatte außerdem kurzes dunkles Haar, das hier und dort von einzelnen silbernen Strähnen geziert wurde. 

Schnell schob sie den Gedanken beiseite, es doch lieber bleiben zu lassen. Umso mehr anwesend waren, umso größer Grünblatts Niederlage und Blamage.

Nun war er vor ihr stehen geblieben und musterte sie überrascht und dennoch fragend. Sie wollte schon etwas sagen, als sie auf den Gedanken kam, dass er sie vielleicht gar nicht erkannte. Hatte ihr Vater nicht gesagt, man würde sie kaum wiedererkennen? Nur mühsam verkniff sie sich das teuflische Grinsen und wandelte es zu einem Lächeln ab. Dann reichte sie ihrem Gegenüber, das Weinglas, nachdem er und der andere – Adamantiel hatte nun auch ihn erkannt, er war der Typ, der sie vorhin angesprochen hatte und offensichtlich war er ein Mensch, das sah man an seinen Ohren – sie freundlich begrüßt und sie den Gruß erwidert hatte. Der Elb hatte sie wirklich nicht erkannt und das befriedigte Adamantiel zutiefst.

Grünblatt nahm das Glas dankend an, trat neben sie, um es ihr aus der Hand zu nehmen und stellte sich somit günstig hin für das, von ihr geplante, Attentat. Dann nahm er einen kräftigen Zug Wein und veränderte somit die Masse, die dem Stein entgegenwirkte. Würde er das Glas nun abstellen, würde alles seinen Lauf nehmen. Adamantiel musste sich wegdrehen und so tun, als ob sie sich nach etwas Essbarem umsah, um ihn nicht ihr Grinsen sehen zu lassen.

„Adamantiel!" Sie horchte auf und drehte sich fragend und gleichzeitig innerlich fluchend um. Sie hatte die Stimme ihres Vaters erkannt und entdeckte ihn nun auch, wie er auf sie zueilend. Der Mensch drehte sich lächelnd zu dem Zwerg um und fragte etwas, das für Adamantiel nur einem Rauschen glich. Denn sie sah nur die zornigen Augen, die sie eingehend musterten vor sich. Sie gehörten natürlich diesem Elben und er schien sie plötzlich erkannt zu haben. Dennoch war er sichtlich verwirrt.

„Ihr...seid Adamantiel", stieß er ungläubig und ärgerlich hervor. Dann drehte er sich zu Gimli um, der nun mit zwei kleinen Männern vor ihnen stand.

„Gimli! Wer ist das!?" Die Stimme dieses Grünblatts war kalt und eisig und hinterließ eine Gänsehaut auf Adamantiel Armen. Ihr schwante nichts Gutes. Gimli jedoch schien den Ton nicht zu bemerken und stellte sie fröhlich vor. Immer wieder stellte sich das junge Mädchen die Frage, woher dieser Elb ihren Vater kannte.

„Legolas, darf ich vorstellen? Das ist meine Tochter Adamantiel", erklärte Gimli stolz und musterte Adamantiel überrascht, als ihr ein entsetzter Schrei entfuhr. Auch Legolas drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und musterte sie eingehend. Sein Blick versprach pure Wut und Mordlust. Doch Adamantiel starrte ihn einfach nur an und brachte keinen Ton heraus.

„IHR seid der Prinz!?" Ihre Stimme glich eher einem Kreischen und als sie sein Nicken gewahrte, sackte ihr ganzer Stolz und Eifer in sich zusammen.

‚DAS ist der Prinz? Der Freund meines Vaters??? Dieser Irre von einem Elben!? Ich glaub das nicht! Ich glaub das nicht!' Wie in Zeitlupe registrierte sie wie er das Glas auf den Tisch stellte und schloss – von den Ereignissen überwältigt – gequält die Augen.

„Oh Scheiße!" Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, als sie auch schon das Klirren von zerbrechendem Glas und das darauf folgende Geräusch, eines umkippenden Weinkruges wahrnahm und wie geschlagen zusammenzuckte. Ein fluchender Laut von Seiten des Elben sagte ihr, dass ihr Vorhaben gelungen war. Doch komischerweise traute sie sich gar nicht, die Augen wieder zu öffnen.

[FORTSETZUNG FOLGT!]

Huhu Ihr ^.^ *knuddels* Danke für eure Reviews im ersten Teil! ^^ Hab mich riesig gefreut. Aber was die beiden Elben gesprochen haben, werde ich nicht oder erst vieeeeeeel später übersetzen *gemein grinst* ^^ 

_Tja...ich will zwar nicht betteln aber....*sich auf die knie wirft* Büdddee büdddeee reviewt wie es euch gefallen hat, ja?? *ganz lieb schau*_

_Tja...und wie es weitergeht und ob Adamantiel jetzt bestraft wird oder nicht *ggg* erfahrt ihr, wenn ihr mich überzeugt habt, weiterzuschreiben ^^ (ich liebe reviews die spornen an *lach*)_

_Ciao_

_Hegdl_

_Eure Sleepy Bird ^^_


	3. Zwerge und Elben

Huhu ich bin's ^.^ Aaaalso...ich möchte ein kleines Experiment mit euch machen ^^ *sich schon gemein die Hände reibt* *muahahahahaha* *irre funkelnde augen hat* Ehm...ja wo war ich? Ach ja ^^ Ich wollte ein Experiment mit euch machen und zwar: 

_Ich werde jetzt einfach mal die Perspektiven wechseln ^^ Ich hab ne FF gelesen (Minaiwen) und fand das total praktisch ^^ Da man so auch die Gedanken der einzelnen Personen besser rüberbringen kann *ggg* Also erzähl ich mal aus Legolas' mal aus Adamantiels Perspektive...Wie gesagt es ist ein Experiment, also würde ich gerne eure Meinung wissen, wie ihr das so beim Lesen empfindet, right? ^^ Also dann will ich nicht weiter schwafeln und euch lieber was ordentliches zu lesen geben :o)   _

_~*~__Laurie lantar lassi súrinen__~*~_

_[Wie Gold fallen die Blätter im Wind]_

_***_

_Zwerge und Elben_

Adamantiel POV

Als ich das Klirren von Glas und den dumpfen Laut hörte, der dadurch entstand, wenn ein voller, schwerer Weinkrug auf dem Tisch aufkam und seinen Inhalt entleerte, schloss ich entsetzt die Augen. Der anfängliche Triumph, den ich empfunden hatte, als ich noch NICHT wusste, wer dieser rotzfreche Kerl in Wirklichkeit war, war verflogen und einem unguten Gefühl gewichen. 

Wer um alles in der Welt sollte denn wissen, dass Grünblatt dieser verdammte Elbenprinz Legolas war!? Ich zumindest nicht! Und wenn er mir halt nicht schon eher seinen richtigen Namen genannt hatte, hatte er sich die Konsequenzen doch jetzt selbst zuzuschreiben.

Etwas beruhigt und wieder normaler atmend, öffnete ich meine Augen zaghaft. Das erste, was ich sah, war helles Sonnenlicht, das den Körper des Prinzen wie einen dunklen Schatten vom Himmel und dem Rest der Umgebung abhob. Ich konnte sein Gesicht deshalb nicht sehen, aber das brauchte ich auch gar nicht, denn ich spürte seinen hasserfüllten und verärgerten Blick, den er mir immer wieder zuwarf. Es benötigte große Selbstbeherrschung meinerseits, um nicht  laut loszulachen, wie ich es sonst immer tat. Ich konnte mir schon vorstellen, was der schöne rote Wein alles angerichtet hatte. Zudem hatte das Prinzlein auch noch eine weiße Tunika für die Festlichkeiten angelegt.

„Tja Legolas. Ich würde mal sagen, da ist was ausgelaufen", gewahrte ich die spöttelnde Stimme meines Vaters und als er daraufhin sofort laut losgrölte, war es auch um meine Beherrschung geschehen, die ich mühevoll gewahrt hatte, um den Elben nicht noch mehr zu reizen.

Prustend vor Lachen trat ich einen Schritt zur Seite, um die Sonne nicht mehr direkt in den Augen zu haben und nun konnte ich auch die Sauerei auf den Kleidern des Prinzen genau betrachten. Seine Tunika war vom Bauch an besudelt und griff noch auf seine ebenfalls weißen Leggins über. Es war einfach zu komisch, wie er dastand. Völlig verdutzt und außerdem mit einem etwas angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck. Es musste in der Tat widerlich sein, weingenässte Kleider am Körper zu spüren. Vor allem klebte der Stoff nicht nur an der zarten Elbenhaut, sondern es roch zudem noch stark und unerbittlich nach Wein. Der rote Fleck war auch nicht zu übersehen. Eins war sicher: Meine Rache war perfekt gelungen. 

Ich betrachtete Legolas nun etwas genauer, nicht nur seine besudelte Kleidung. Alles in einem WAR er festlich angezogen gewesen. Wieder lachte ich los, als er in meine Richtung sah. Er stand kurz vor einem Wutausbruch, so wie sich seine Augen ansahen. Dunkelblau waren sie vor Zorn und Hass und das einzigste, was ich tun konnte, war über ihn zu lachen. Auch die Hobbits hatten nun in das Gelächter meines Vaters und mir eingestimmt. Einer von ihnen hielt sich sogar den Bauch und musste sich auf der Schulter des anderen aufstützen, um nicht den festen Stand zu verlieren und auf den Boden zu kippen. Gimli hatte oft über sie erzählt. Sie waren noch kleiner als Zwerge. Ich wollte es zwar immer nicht glauben, aber nun hatte ich ja den Beweis. Ihre haarigen, großen Füße und der viel zu kleine Körper dazu, waren wohl charakteristisch für ihr Volk.

Nur mit Mühe hielt ich Lachtränen zurück und zwang mich, ruhig ein und aus zu atmen, um mich wieder in Griff zu bekommen. Schließlich wollte ich mich noch entschuldigen. Etwas Anstand sollte und konnte ja nicht unbedingt verkehrt sein, doch das einzige, was ich herausbrachte war ein unter Lachanfällen hervorgeprustetes ‚Tschuldigung', was auch noch so unhöflich und spöttisch klang, dass mein Vater und die beiden Winzlinge erneut um ihre Fassung gebracht wurden.

Der dunkelhaarige Mann schmunzelte jedoch nur und reichte dem, in seiner Sprache fluchenden Legolas ein großes Taschentuch, das jedoch wütend auf den Boden geschleudert wurde. Im großen und ganzen benahm er sich sowieso sehr vornehm und...ja sogar hoheitlich. Wenn ich richtig lag, gehörte er auch zur ehemaligen Ringgemeinschaft, also musste er Aragorn, der König von Gondor sein. Anders konnte ich ihn mir nicht erklären.

Als wir uns langsam aber sicher endlich einmal wieder beruhigt hatten, gewahrte ich erst den großen Elbenauflauf, der sich um den großen Tisch versammelt hatte und belustigte sowie entsetzte Gesichter sahen in Legolas' Richtung. Nun war ich mir mehr als gewiss, dass meine Rache nicht perfekter hätte ausgehen können und ich begann es gut zu finden, dass Legolas der Prinz war. 

Doch noch ehe ich etwas weiteres sagen konnte, spürte ich einen harten, befehlenden Griff auf meiner Schulter, der mich zwang, mich nach meinem Hintermann umzuwenden. Ich tat einen scharfen Atemzug als ich erkannte, wer der Wütende war und seufzte überrascht. Nein. Eigentlich hatte ich es schon geahnt, dass Haldir mich finden würde. Und so war es dann auch. Seine wütenden und zudem arroganten Augen hielten mich eisern in ihrem Blick, als er leise das Wort an mich richtete. Die Menge hielt verblüfft den Atem an und betrachtete das Schauspiel interessiert. Das Fest des Prinzen würde bestimmt noch interessanter werden.

„Ich wusste, dass ich Euch früher oder später finden würde, meine Dame. Schon da Ihr es nicht bei einem Fehltritt belassen könnt und den Ärger regelrecht sucht." Das Zischen in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören und ließ mich über beide Ohren grinsen. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste einfach wieder anfangen zu lachen. Ich hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, zwei ganz friedliche, nette Elben zum Fluchen zu bringen. Auch wenn ich Legolas nicht verstand, weil er in Sindarin schimpfte – er tat es immer noch und redete während meines Lachanfalls mit Haldir, der sich geschockt zu ihm gesellt hatte, mich immer noch hart am Handgelenk festhielt – aber ich wusste, dass er außer sich vor Wut war und das brachte mich zum Lachen.

„Und Ihr scheint wohl die Unfruchtbarkeit zu suchen!?" Meine Stimme war herausfordernd und absichtlich provozierend, was Haldir noch mehr in Rage brachte.

„Halt! Halt! Halt", schaltete sich mein Vater nun endlich ein, als er bemerkte, wie meine Haut an der Stelle, wo Haldir mich hielt, weiß anlief. Ich sah darauf hinab und dann wieder auf meinen Vater, der nun alles andere als belustigt dreinschaute. In der Tat. Der Kerl drückte mir das Blut ab und meine Hand war schon ganz taub.

Mein Vater machte eine Bewegung, die wohl so etwas wie einen Befreiungsversuch darstellen sollte, aber das misslang gründlich, hatte Haldir doch ausgebildetere Muskeln und einen stählernen Willen. Ich musste wirklich damit kämpfen nicht wieder in dieser ernsthaften Situation in Lachen auszubrechen. 

„Was habt ihr jetzt mit ihr vor, Legolas!? Sie ist meine Tochter und außerdem war das sicherlich nicht ihre Schuld, wenn du zu dämlich bist, ein Glas abzustellen", verteidigte mein Vater mich, wie die Glucke ihre Eier. Ich nickte zustimmend und sah Legolas wieder an, der mir einen unerklärlichen Blick schenkte, sich dann in Bewegung setzte und – zu meinem größten Entsetzen – genau auf den Stein auf dem Boden zusteuerte, um den immer noch der Faden gewickelt war. Dann bückte er sich, hob ihn auf und sah abermals in mein nun versteinertes Gesicht und ein gehässiges Lächeln breitete sich darauf aus, als er den Ausdruck in meinen Augen las.

„Das", sagte er und hielt den Stein hoch. Das Sonnenlicht fiel nun auf den durchsichtigen Faden und reflektierte ihn so, dass ihn alle Umstehenden sehen konnten. Ein Raunen ging durch die versammelten Elben, als sie die Vorrichtung entdeckten und sich nun ausmalen konnten, dass es keineswegs unabsichtlich geschehen oder gar Zufall war.

„Das war ganz sicher Absicht mein Freund." Legolas' Augen schienen mich gänzlich zu durchbohren, als er das sagte und seine eisige Stimme jagte mir einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken. Abermals schloss ich für 1, 2 Sekunden meine Augen und atmete tief durch. Warum musste das auch immer mir passieren?

„Adamantiel? Soll das heißen, du hast das mit Absicht gemacht!?" Die Stimme meines Vaters glich einem hohen Kreischton und ich sah ihn verständnislos an. Wieso spielte er jetzt den braven Zwerg, wo er doch mein Vorbild in solchen Sachen war. Er war es doch, der immerzu irgendwelche Streiche ausheckte um unsere Nachbarn oder reisende Handelsleute zu ärgern und sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Er selbst benahm sich wie ein Kleinkind und verlangte von mir, gesittetes Benehmen. Das konnte er doch jetzt nicht ernst meinen!

„Ich wusste ja nicht, dass der da der Prinz ist", knirschte ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor und senkte trotzig den Kopf. Der triumphierende Blick dieses Grünblatts entging mir keineswegs, doch ich tat ihm nicht den Gefallen, zu ihm zu sehen. Stattdessen fing ich Haldir zornigen Blick auf, der mir zu verstehen gab, dass ich nun bestimmt wieder in eines dieser Löcher gesperrt werden sollte. Und zu alledem, den beiden zornigen Elben, dem besudelten Prinzen und der in Aufruhr versetzten Menge, spielte seelenruhig die melodische Flötenmusik und hüllte alles in eine nahezu harmonische Stimmung. Irgendwie ironisch.

„Ein bisschen mehr Respekt vor dem Prinzen des Düsterwaldes, kleine Lady!" Haldirs Worte waren ruhig und beherrscht. Nicht wie vorhin, als er seine Gefühle kaum unter Kontrolle hatte. Oh ja. Man konnte wirklich direkt sagen, dass er mich hasste. Und das nach nur 4 Stunden unseres ersten Treffens. Ich hatte es wirklich drauf, mir Freunde zu machen.

„Zolle du IHR erst einmal etwas Respekt! Eine junge Dame nimmt man nicht so hart in seinen Griff, da sie sich kaum wehren kann", polterte mein Vater erneut los und nun schaffte er es wirklich, Haldirs Hand wegzuschlagen und mich beschützend an seine Seite zu nehmen. Man konnte Haldir direkt aus dem Gesicht ablesen, was er darüber dachte. Anscheinend hatte er den Vorfall von vor ein paar Stunden noch nicht ganz verdaut.

„Wie kommt ein Zwerg dazu, mich zu duzen!? Mit Verlaub die Lady ist eine Verbrecherin und gehört eingesperrt", knurrte Haldir meinen Vater an und griff wieder nach meinem Arm!

„Och nö nicht schon wieder", entfuhr es mir genervt. Daraufhin erntete ich einen wirklich entgeisterten Blick väterlicherseits. 

„Was soll das heißen ‚schon wieder'?" Seine Miene glich einem Fragezeichen und doch einer gleichzeitig wissenden Miene. Meine jetzigen Worte hatten ihm nur bestätigt, was er ohnehin längst erahnt hatte. Schon als ich ohne Bogen vor ihm auftauchte, hatte er sicher schon spekuliert und sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst gemacht.

„Das soll heißen, mein Freund, dass deine Tochter schon einmal wegen eines schweren Vergehens in den Kerkern des Goldenen Waldes verweilen musste." Legolas hatte anscheinend seine Stimme wiedergefunden. Schön für ihn, dass er sich immer dann einschalten konnte, wenn man mich zur Schnecke machte. Ich warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, den er ebenso hasserfüllt erwiderte. Im Volk der Zwerge erzählt man den Kindern immer die schönsten Geschichten. Geschichten von Liebenden, die sich hassten, aber dennoch liebten. Hassliebe sozusagen. Es war dann immer so, dass es nur den Anschein hatte, sie mochten sich nicht. Diese Geschichten waren immer meine Lieblingsgeschichten gewesen und man könnte DAS hier vielleicht so bezeichnen, wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass es wirklich Hass auf diesen Elben war, der in meinem Herzen tief verankert war. Und ihm schien es ebenso zu ergehen, denn auch in seinen Augen sah ich die Gnadenlosigkeit, die ich selbst ihm gegenüber fühlte. Also nichts mit romantischen Liebesgeschichten. Das hier war wirklich tief verwurzelte Feindschaft.

„Wer kann wissen, dass Elben so korrekt und...humorlos sind", zischte ich ihn an und malte mir in Gedanken die schönsten Sterbemethoden für ihn aus.

„Eure Unhöflichkeit hat nichts mit Humor zu tun!" Seine Stimme war lauter als die meine und ich bemerkte, dass er dies keineswegs beabsichtigt hatte.

„Da müsstet Ihr Euch erst einmal selbst an die Nase fassen!" Meine Stimme klingelte in meinen Ohren, doch ansonsten war sie ziemlich ruhig und leise.

„Wer tritt einem Mann denn in die Geschlechtsteile!?" Legolas wurde langsam immer lauter und unser beider Blicke wanderten kurz zu Haldir, der daraufhin errötete, ehe sie sich wieder trafen. Die herumstehenden Zuschauer, eingeschlossen der ehemaligen Ringgemeinschaft, schwiegen und verfolgten das Streitgespräch interessiert, was mir nur allzu recht war. Irgendwer musste diesem verzogenem Elben einmal die Meinung husten. Wenn keiner es tat, tat eben ich es.

„Wer zielt denn mit Pfeil und Bogen auf eine Frau, die nur den Weg nach Lóthlorien sucht!?" Mit Erschrecken bemerkte ich, dass ich nun schrie. Und nicht nur ich. Auch Legolas schien nun den letzten Rest seiner Beherrschung verloren zu haben.

„Euer Bogen war ebenfalls gespannt, falls ich Euch daran erinnern darf", brüllte er zurück. Sein Gesicht lief gefährlich rot an und brachte mich ganz gemein zum Grinsen.

„Das dürft Ihr aber nicht! Und nun entschuldigt mich, ich habe hier nichts mehr zu suchen. Das ist eine Party für Langweiler", fuhr ich ihn giftig an und drehte mich um, um zu gehen. Oh weia. Das war nicht nur eine Beleidigung gegen ihn gewesen sondern auch gegen alle anderen Elben. Aber es reichte mir, mit einem Trottel zu streiten und machte mich nur unnötig wütend, also wollte ich das beenden, doch Legolas schien es als Rückzug zu deuten. Immer noch außer sich vor Wut, griff er brutal meine Hand und zerrte mich herum. Schock und Überraschung standen in meinen Augen, als ich ihn ansah. Ein Blick genügte und ich hatte erkannt, dass ich es zu weit getrieben hatte. Hart und rücksichtslos griff er mit beiden Händen meine Schultern und zog mich unwirsch an sich heran. Angst kroch in mir hoch, als seine sturmblauen Augen nur wenige Zentimeter von den meinen entfernt glitzerten.

„Ich werde Euch nicht so davon kommen lassen. Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass Ihr bekommt, was Ihr verdient", flüsterte er. Jede einzige Silbe, nein jeder einzelne Buchstabe zitterte vor Hass und Zorn. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich darin noch steigern konnte und es machte mir tatsächlich ein wenig Angst. Ich schluckte hart, um die aufkommenden Tränen zu verbannen, dann ließ ich den Blick um mich schweifen und was ich sah, machte mich mehr als verlegen. Die Gesichter aller Anwesenden waren sprachlos und...entsetzt. Niemand wusste, was er von alledem halten sollte, bis auf Haldir natürlich, der mich verächtlich musterte. Mein Blick huschte hilfesuchend zu meinem Vater, doch selbst der schien nicht zu wissen, wie er die Situation ins lächerliche ziehen konnte.

***

Legolas POV  

Nachdem sie diese Worte gesagt hatte, war es um meine Fassung geschehen. Es schien ihr anscheinend nicht bewusst zu sein, dass sie damit nicht nur mich beleidigte sondern sämtliche, nein alle Gäste! Sicher, es konnte nicht jeder hier Westron und das war auch gut so. Hätten die anderen ihre Worte wirklich verstanden, stünden sie nun nicht so ruhig im Kreis um uns herum. Aber mich brachte es um den Verstand. Die anfängliche Abscheu hatte sich in lodernden Hass gegen dieses Geschöpf verwandelt. Sie schien es sogar bemerkt zu haben, denn sie sah mich nun, da ich sie fest im Griff hatte etwas verschreckt und hilflos an. Ich konnte sogar einen Anflug von Tränen in diesen gebirgswassergrünen Augen erkennen. Aber das war mir mehr als egal. Es war mir auch egal, dass sie eine Frau war. Es war mir egal, dass sie ein Gast war und vor allem war es mir egal, dass sie Gimlis Tochter war. Eigentlich konnte man ihr das alles nicht übel nehmen, schließlich hat sie ihr ganzes Leben bei ihm verbracht und doch..... sie war nicht wie er sondern um einiges schlimmer.

Mein Verstand wirbelte und ich war wirklich nicht in der Lage einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Das einzige, was ich erkennen konnte, war der offensichtliche Hass gegen sie, tief in meinem Herzen verankert. Noch nie hatte ich ein solches Gefühl verspürt und ich war überrascht, dass Elben überhaupt in der Lage waren, so etwas wirklich zu empfinden.

Eine sanfte, aber bestimmte Hand auf meiner rechten Schulter, ließ mich aus meinem tiefen Gefühlsstrudel auftauchen und die Umgebung wieder wahrnehmen.

*Lass gut sein, Legolas. Lass sie gehen oder willst du vor aller Augen einen Mord begehen.* Aragorns Stimme. So weise und ehrlich wie immer und doch sehr besorgt. Er schien sich der brenzligen Lage, in der ich mich befand besser bewusst zu sein, als ich selbst. Ich nickte zwar, unterbrach den Blickkontakt zu der jungen Zwergin jedoch nicht eine Millisekunde. Ich ließ mich von Aragorn von ihr wegziehen und stand nun einige Meter von ihr entfernt. Ihr Blick, eben noch etwas verstört und ängstlich, wies nun wieder den arroganten Trotz auf, den sie von Anfang an in sich hatte.

*Nein mein Freund, einen Mord nicht, aber sie muss bestraft werden* Aragorn und ich sprachen in Sindarin. Die wenigsten der Elben hier in Lóthlorien sprachen Sindarin. Nur die Elben des Düsterwaldes benutzten diese Sprache. Hier war es Quenya. 

*Lass gut sein, Legolas. Es ist dein Geburtstag. Wenn du sie einsperrst, wird dich das außerdem nicht sehr beliebt machen. Zudem kannst du nicht beweisen, dass sie es war*, redete Aragorn weiterhin auf mich ein. Ich schenkte ihm keinen einzigen Blick sondern hielt ihn noch immer auf Adamantiel gerichtet, doch ich spürte Aragorns besorgten Tonfall, wie seinen flehenden, eindringlichen Blick.

Er hatte ja recht. Ich konnte diesem Mädchen nichts nachweisen. Vielleicht hatte auch eines der Kinder diese Vorrichtung bei den Vorbereitungen für das Fest installiert. Vielleicht war sie es nicht. Aber ich wusste es bestimmt. Sie war es und kein anderes Wesen sonst!

*Sie war es.* Meine Stimme war ruhiger als ich dachte. Der Druck von Aragorns Hand auf meiner Schulter wurde etwas fester als er sprach.

*Mein Freund. Es ist nicht wichtig. Vielleicht wollte sie einen anderen damit treffen und nicht dich. Vielleicht hat sie dich verwechselt.* Ich sah immer noch in ihre unbeugsamen Augen. Augen, die nie gelernt hatten, sich unterzuordnen. Augen, die nie wirklich gebrochen werden konnten, auch wenn der Tod sie trüben mochte. Augen, die stark und wild waren und ich wusste, dass Aragorn unrecht hatte. Seit so vielen Jahren zum ersten Mal. Doch statt etwas zu erwidern, seufzte ich geschlagen und wandte den Blick von ihr ab.

„Geht! Verschwindet von diesem Fest. Und sehe ich Euch noch einmal wieder, gnade Euch Eru!" Meine Worte waren leise aber bestimmt. Es kostete mich einige Überwindung, sie wieder anzusehen und sie wusste das. Um es noch etwas hinauszuzögern, strich sich Adamantiel eine, in die Stirn gefallene Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und verbannte sie hinter das linke Ohr. Dabei verrutschte ihr rotes Stirnband, das immer die oberste Kante der Ohren verdeckte und gab ein wenig den Blick darauf frei. Und was ich sah, entsetzte mich zutiefst, doch hatte ich meine Gefühle und Regungen wieder vollständig unter Kontrolle. So etwas wie dieser Streit, würde nicht noch einmal passieren. Abermals starrte ich auf die spitzen Ohren, die sich unter dem Stirnband befanden und nahm ihre Worte nur wie aus weiter Ferne wahr.

„Ich hatte es ohnehin satt mich zu langweilen", erwiderte sie rotzfrech und drehte sich arrogant auf dem Absatz um, um die Festwiese zu verlassen. Ich sah ihr lange nach, bis sie zwischen den Leuten verschwand und ihr rotes Kleid nicht mehr auszumachen war. Ich wusste weder ein noch aus. Dieses Mädchen war ganz sicher keine Zwergin sondern eine Elbin.

Ich lenkte meinen Blick zu Gimli, der wie versteinert zwischen den beiden Hobbits stand und nichts zu sagen wusste. Eine der seltensten Gelegenheiten und doch war es eingetroffen. Wusste er es nicht? Wusste er denn nicht, dass er eine Elbin großgezogen hatte? Bestimmt wusste er es und es musste schwer gewesen sein, sie nicht in dem Glauben zu lassen, sie sei anders als andere. Bedauern und Scham kam in mir auf. Ich hatte gerade seine Tochter von meinem Geburtstag ausgeschlossen und er stand nun zwischen mir und ihr. Er als mein Freund. Er als ihr Vater. Nur aus den Augenwinkeln bekam ich mit, dass Haldir sich leise und unscheinbar entfernte und sich der Rest der Gäste wieder dem Fest widmete. Ich konnte von Glück reden, dass mein Vater nicht aufgetaucht war. Oder besser Adamantiel und Gimli konnten von Glück reden. Sicher wäre es nicht so glimpflich ausgegangen.

„Legolas?" Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass Gimli zu mir getreten war und mich ernst ansah. Ich seufzte und mein Herz wurde schwerer. 

„Ja?" Er musterte mich eingehenden und brachte dann eine Bitte hervor, die ich am wenigsten erwartet hatte.

„Könnten wir...Könnten wir bitte unter vier Augen reden. Ungestört und so? Ich wollte dich zwar erst später fragen, aber so wie das alles verlaufen ist, werde ich wohl jetzt damit rausrücken müssen." Mein Blick musste ihm wohl verraten, dass ich überhaupt nichts mehr verstand und so zog er mich ohne ein weiteres Wort vom Rest meiner Freunde fort, hinaus in den Wald. Eigentlich war die Festwiese ja nur eine kleine Lichtung mitten im Wald, sodass man bei Gelegenheit immer einen Spaziergang machen konnte. Dieser Tag war wirklich der Schicksalhafteste in meinem ganzen, langen bisherigen Leben. Die Ereignisse schienen sich zu überstürzen, aber es sollte noch besser kommen.

***

Keine POV

Langsam und fast im Gleichschritt gingen beide Freunde nebeneinander her durch den ruhigen Wald. Hier und da fiel ein verirrter Sonnenstrahl auf den Boden und ließ mal hier und dort ein Blatt heller erscheinen, als es in Wirklichkeit war. Die Vögel zwitscherten munter und vergnügt die schönsten Melodien und alles machte den Eindruck, als hätte es an diesem Tag nie eine Auseinandersetzung gegeben. Legolas atmete die süße, klare Luft tief ein. Es tat gut, ein wenig Ruhe zu haben, doch diese sollte nicht lange vorherrschen.

„Was wolltest du mit mir besprechen, Gimli?" Seine Stimme klang nun wieder melodisch, warm und freundlich, als wäre er nie zornig gewesen. Schon verrückt diese Elben. Gimli schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, ehe er das Wort mühsam an seinen Freund richtete.

„Ich weiß, dass dir meine Bitte nach diesem Vorfall von eben unmöglich erscheinen wird, Legolas. Und doch muss ich sie vorbringen und dich wenn nötig sogar anflehen." Legolas öffnete überrascht die Augen. Er hatte den Zwerg noch nie ernsthaft über etwas reden hören. Der Schalk war aus seinen Augen, die Ironie aus seiner Stimme verbannt und die Gesichtszüge wiesen auf Besorgnis und Gram hin.

„So sprich. Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann, um dir deine Bitte zu gewähren", forderte der Elb seinen Freund auf und ging etwas schneller voran. Irgendwie hatte er das unbestimmte Gefühl, Gimli wollte mit ihm über seine Tochter sprechen. Aber das hatte er auch ohnehin vorgehabt, nachdem was er vorhin entdeckt hatte.

„Legolas. Ich sah vorhin deine Augen, als sie auf Adamantiel fielen." Der Elb senkte betroffen den Kopf. Es musste Gimli schmerzen, dass er Hass auf Adamantiel hegte, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Dieses Gefühl war einfach da und ließ sich nicht verbannen.

„Und damit meine ich nicht den Hass und die Verachtung, die darin standen", fuhr der Zwerg fort. Seine Stimme führte keinen Zorn oder Gram mit sich, sondern war ganz und gar neutral gehalten. Und dennoch hatte Legolas ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Gimli ich...", wollte er sich ausdrücken, doch der schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf und hieß Legolas so, zu schweigen.

„Lass mich aussprechen. Ich meinte den Blick, als du sie richtig ansahst." Verwundert blieb Legolas für einen Moment stehen. Gimli hatte es also bemerkt. Es war überraschend, dass er dieses Thema nun anschnitt. Doch anstatt auch im Schritt innezuhalten, ging der Zwerg seelenruhig weiter über die Laubdecke des Goldenen Waldes. Legolas betrachtete ihn eingehender. Es war ein jämmerlicher Anblick, den sein Freund heute bot. Die Schultern hingen schlaff nach vorne und der Kopf war gesenkt, sodass der Bart schon bis auf die Brust fiel.

„Sie ist nicht deine Tochter, nicht wahr?" Legolas' Stimme war leise und einfühlsam. Er wollte Gimli keineswegs verletzen mit dem, was er sagte und doch hatten seine Worte eine lähmende Wirkung auf den Zwerg, denn er blieb ruckartig stehen und schüttelte dann ganz langsam den Kopf. Doch er war nicht fähig, auch nur ein einziges Wort zu verlieren und so übernahm es Legolas.

„Sie ist eine Elbin. Ich habe es an ihren Ohren gesehen. Und es war auch meine Vermutung gewesen, als ich sie das erste Mal traf, bevor sie mir erklärte, wessen Volk sie angehörte." Gimli nickte geschlagen und drehte sich nun nach Legolas um. Der Blick, der den Elben traf, ließ Legolas innerlich schmerzhaft zusammenfahren. Er war so voller Trauer und Schmerz, dass er meinte eine vollkommen andere Persönlichkeit, aber nicht Gimli vor sich zu haben. 

„Sie gehört einem Volk der Elben an. Welches es ist, weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß sehr wenig über sie. Nur, dass man sie Adamantiel taufte. Von ihren Eltern weiß ich nichts." Legolas' Augen zogen sich zu verständnislosen Schlitzen zusammen und seine Stirn legte sich verwundert in Falten.

Gimli hob den Kopf und wandte den Blick nach oben, als ob er sich in Erinnerungen verlieren würde.

„Es war vor genau 98 Jahren. Es regnete in Strömen und wir mussten die Höhleneingänge zum Inneren des Berges verschließen um nicht zu ersaufen. Damals hatte ich Außendienst mit ein paar anderen. Ich weiß es noch genau. Als ich fortgeschickt wurde, Holz zu schlagen um einen Flaschenzug bauen zu können, sah ich einen Schatten zwischen den Bäumen, der nur darauf zu warten schien, dass einer von uns allein unterwegs war. Einen Augenblick später stand er direkt vor mir. Die anderen konnten ihn nicht sehen, da er hinter einem Baum stand und so vor Blicken abgeschirmt war.

Er war groß gewachsen und sein nasses Haar hing in Strähnen an ihm herab und klebte hier und da im Gesicht. Auf seinem Arm trug er ein kleines Bündel, dass er schützend an seine Brust gedrückt hatte, dann aber mir entgegenstreckte. Das einzige Wort, das ich im Rauschen des Regens verstand, war ‚Adamantiel'. Er machte undeutbare Gesten und drückte mir anschließend das Bündel in die Hand, welches ich verwundert festhielt. Dann versuchte er wieder, mir etwas verständlich zu machen. Und nach einigen Versuchen verstand ich so einigermaßen, was er mir mitteilen wollte. Er wollte, dass ich sie noch vor ihrem 100. Geburtstag zu den Elben brachte. Als er erkannte, dass ich diese Worte verstanden hatte, verschwand er so schnell er gekommen war zwischen den Bäumen im Regen. Erst als ich die Decken zurückschlug und der prasselnde Regen auf das kleine Gesicht des Mädchens fiel, erkannte ich, dass es eine Elbin war. Ich dachte zuerst, er wäre ein verzweifelter Mensch gewesen, der sich verlaufen hatte und nun jemanden brauchte, der für sein Kind sorgte. Doch es war ein Elb, Legolas."

Nun richtete Gimli den Blick wieder auf den lauschenden Freund und ehemaligen Gefährten, der interessiert zu ihm herübersah. Es war sehr ungewöhnlich, dass Elben ihre Kinder in Pflege gaben, schon weil es nur selten geschah, dass ein Ehepaar ein Kind zeugen konnte. Aber warum gerade bei den Zwergen?

„Meine Frau und ich zogen Adamantiel groß und versuchten so wenig wie möglich die Tradition der Zwerge an sie herankommen zu lassen. Es war schwer, aber trotzdem waren es wunderbare Jahre. Wir wollten es nie wahrhaben, doch die Zeit verging schnell und sie steht nun kurz vor ihrem 100. Geburtstag. Ich hatte es dem Elben versprochen, das Mädchen zu seinem Volk zurückzubringen und ich halte mich daran. Nur eins sag mir: Warum gerade der 100.?" Legolas antwortete nicht gleich, da er selbst erst überlegen musste, was an einem 100. Geburtstag so wichtig war, doch dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Es ist der Geburtstag, an dem Elben ‚erwachsen' werden." Gimli nickte verstehend und senkte abermals den Kopf.

„Und nun komme ich zu meiner Bitte, Legolas. Nimm Adamantiel in euer Volk auf, wie es sich gehört und kümmert euch um sie." Bei jedem dieser Worte schien der Elbenprinz mehr und mehr zu Stein zu erstarren. Adamantiel sollte bei den Elben aufgenommen werden? Seiner Meinung nach machte sie sich als Zwerg besser. Und außerdem wollte er lieber gar nicht an das entstehende Chaos denken, welches vorherrschen würde, wenn sie erst einmal bei den hohen Geschöpfen lebte. Die Sicherheit eines ganzen Volkes würde gefährdet sein! Schließlich dachte sie wie ein Zwerg und benahm sich auch so. 

Gimli sah es der Miene seines Freundes an, dass er ganz und gar nicht dafür war und versuchte einen erneuten Anlauf.

„Ich wollte die Herrin des Waldes bitten, aber sie ist fort. Nun bleibst nur du, der das entscheiden kann."

„AUF KEINEN FALL!" Nun hatte Legolas seine Stimme wiedergefunden und schrie seine Meinung regelrecht in den Wald hinein.

„Nichts in der Welt und auf Mittelerde kann mich dazu überreden, Adamantiel in das Volk der Elben aufzunehmen! Sie ist als Zwerg erzogen, Gimli und da soll sie auch bleiben", fauchte er. Seine Stimme war wie ausgewechselt, als er von ihr sprach. Sie war wieder von Hass und Wut regiert.

„Legolas! Sie weiß noch nicht einmal, dass sie eine Elbin ist! Und es wird ihr ebenso wenig behagen wie dir." Gimlis Stimme glich nun einem Knurren. Er hatte geahnt, dass es schwierig werden würde. Vor allem, nachdem er den offensichtlichen Hass der beiden aufeinander bemerkt hatte und dennoch...

„Na noch besser", bemerkte der Kronprinz sarkastisch und funkelte den Zwerg wütend an.

„Echt grandios, dass du sie nie über ihre Herkunft aufgeklärt hast, Gimli! Vielleicht würde sie sich etwas normaler verhalten, hättest du sie nicht als Zwergin aufgezogen!"

„Wie wäre denn ein Zwerg unter den Elben aufgewachsen, Legolas!? Sicher nicht als Zwerg! Er würde singen und tanzen, was nun so gar nicht zu seinem Volk passt!" Gimli und Legolas keiften sich nun gegenseitig an. Beide hatten geahnt, dass Adamantiel einen erheblichen Faktor in ihrer fortlebenden Freundschaft spielen würde, aber dass es so krass kommen würde, hätten beide nie zu denken gewagt. Die langjährige Freundschaft zwischen dem Elben und dem Zwerg stand auf Messers Scheide und konnte letztendlich nur von dem Elben entschieden werden, denn er musste eine Entscheidung treffen.

„Jedenfalls besser, als eine Elbin, die sich wie eine Zwergin aufführt!"

„Das denkst du! Es hängt nämlich von den Ansichten des Volkes ab! Und außerdem könntest du mir ruhig einmal einen Gefallen tun, ‚FREUND'! Was denkst du, wie oft ich deinen eingesalbten, glatten Hintern schon im Ringkrieg gerettet habe!? Man denke nur an Helms Klamm."

 Da haben wir uns gegenseitig die Orks vom Hals gehalten und das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich eine gefährliche Furie auf die Elben hetzen soll. Und außerdem: Woher weißt du, dass mein Hintern eingesalbt ist", verteidigte sich Legolas wacker und setzte sich in Bewegung. Gimli folgte ihm sofort.

„Sie ist KEINE Furie! Sie war nur etwas verunsichert, weil sie noch nie einen anderen Elben gesehen hat. Zu deiner 2. Frage: Ich habe dich in Minas Tirith gesehen wie du vom Baden kamst, mehr sag ich nicht dazu", rief Gimli empört. Er wollte nicht, dass Legolas seine Ziehtochter beschimpfte.

„Ich denke sie wusste selbst nicht, dass sie eine Elbin war! Nur komisch, dass ihr ihre Ohren nie aufgefallen sind", fauchte Legolas und verschärfte seinen Schritt, sodass der Zwerg schon hinterher rennen musste. Der Elb hatte absichtlich das andere Thema fallen gelassen.

„Wir haben ihr ein Lügenmärchen aufgetischt, dass sie sich nicht als Sonderling fühlen sollte. Was denkst du, warum sie immer dieses Stirnband trägt!? Du weißt überhaupt nicht, wie sie leiden musste unter allen Gleichaltrigen, die sie als abtrünniges Wesen beschimpft und gehänselt haben! Sie hat es versteckt und doch erkannte ich oft Tränen in ihren Augen, als sie heimkehrte!" Darüber hatte sich Legolas wirklich noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Sie musste es offensichtlich schwer gehabt haben, in ihrer Kindheit. Und dennoch wollte er nicht einfach so nachgeben.

„Und du denkst, dass sich das hier nicht so zutragen wird?"

„Ich gehe davon aus. Bitte Legolas. Sie braucht eine richtige Familie. Außerdem...findet sie keinen Gefallen an den Männern der Zwerge, was auch allzu verständlich ist. Wie soll sie je jemanden finden, der sie liebt und den sie liebt?" Gimli hatte wieder zu sich gefunden und versuchte es abermals auf die sanfte Tour. Seine Worte waren sogar einleuchtend und doch...

„Ich glaube, selbst hier wird sie NIE jemanden finden, so wie sie sich verhält! Ob hier oder da, was macht das für einen Unterschied!?" Er schien nicht zu erweichen zu sein und Gimli sah schwarz für die Zukunft Adamantiels. Aber es verwunderte ihn schon, dass ein Elb ein Mädchen seines Volkes nicht aufnehmen wollte. Also fasste er den Elben kurz entschlossen am Ärmel und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen. Legolas sah immer noch wütend auf den Freund hinab, der bittend zu ihm aufsah. Es war ein niedliches Bild, dass sich einem Zuschauer geboten hätte, wäre einer ihnen gefolgt. So wie Legolas zu Gimli herab sah und dieser zu ihm herauf. Doch keinem von beiden war zum Lachen zumute.

„Ich bitte dich ernsthaft Legolas. Bitte lass Adamantiel einen Platz in deinem Volk bekommen", bat Gimli eindringlich und seine Augen flehten den Prinzen regelrecht an. Ein tiefer Seufzer gab preis, dass der Zwerg endlich gewonnen hatte und gleich darauf folgten zustimmende Worte.

„Gut. Ich werde mich nach einer Pflegfamilie für Adamantiel umsehen. So wird sie direkt ins Alltagsleben mit eingebunden." Er sah, wie sich Gimlis Miene etwas aufhellte, als er die bestätigenden Worte sprach. Was konnte es schon schaden? Wenn er sie jemandem in Pflege gab, der weit genug von ihm entfernt war, würde er die junge Elbin eh nie wiedersehen.

„Ist es auch möglich, dass du sie aufnimmst und unter deine Obhut stellst." Der entsetzte Ausdruck in Legolas' Augen ließ Gimli leicht schmunzeln.

„Ich bin zwar nicht ihr richtiger Vater, aber es würde mich sehr beruhigen zu wissen, dass Adamantiel wirklich in guten Händen ist. Und das ist sie bei dir ganz sicher." Abermals seufzte Legolas schwer. Die Vorstellung, die kleine Elbin zu bevormunden, war mehr als grausam und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es würde nur Mord und Totschlag zwischen uns geben, Gimli. Das kann nicht gut gehen. Sie wird sowieso nicht auf mich hören." 

„Oh doch! Das wird sie ganz sicher, mein Freund. Auf MICH hört sie nämlich und ich werde ihr sagen, dass du die Verantwortung übernimmst." Was sollte Legolas noch darauf antworten? Er hatte schon viel zu viele Dinge in dieser Sache zugesagt, sodass er nun unmöglich ablehnen konnte. 

„Gut. Ich werde sie mit in den Düsterwald nehmen und im Palast leben lassen oder ihr eine eigene Wohnung geben", willigte er in die Bitte des Zwerges ein.

„Außerdem wird sie Sindarin erlernen müssen, wenn unter meinem Volk leben will." Gimli nickte eifrig und seine Augen strahlten unendliche Dankbarkeit aus. Er konnte es zwar nicht in Worte fassen, aber Legolas wusste ohnehin Bescheid.

„Lass uns nun wieder zu den anderen gehen und das Fest genießen." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Legolas um, in der Vorahnung, dass harte Jahre auf ihn zukommen würden.

***

Adamantiel POV

Schnell, nein hastig, verließ ich die Wiese, auf der sich diese ganzen merkwürdigen Geschöpfe aufhielten, denen auch dieser arrogante Legolas angehörte. Oh Gott, wie hatte ich mich doch zum Ei der gesamten Völker gemacht. Bis auf die Knochen blamiert, kam ich mir nun vor, während ich durch die schwatzende Menge huschte. Es kam mir so vor, als drehte sich jeder Elb, groß oder klein nach mir um und tuschelte dann über mich. Natürlich war es nicht so, das wusste ich und dennoch war ich misstrauisch und vor allem mies gelaunt.

Mit Hass dachte ich an den lächerlichen Streit zurück, aus dem ich eigentlich als Siegerin hervorgegangen war. Schließlich hatte mein Vater verhindert, dass diese verrückten Elben mich erneut einsperren ließen. Zum Glück, konnte man da wirklich nur sagen. So wie Haldirs oder gar Legolas' Augen gefunkelt hatten, hätte man eher annehmen können, sie würden mich auf der Stelle aufschlitzen.

„So zeitig verlasst ihr schon das Fest, junge Lady?" Ich drehte mich überrascht und etwas irritiert nach dem Sprecher um und lächelte etwas verzögert, als ich ihn erkannte. Es war einer der Wachen. Genauer gesagt der Vater von Nestalinna.

„Mir geht es nicht besonders, mein Herr", antwortete ich so höflich es eben in mieser Stimmung ging und er nickte bestätigend.

„Ihr seht wahrlich nicht gut aus, Mylady. Ihr solltet Euch zur Ruhe legen." Ich nickte zustimmend und verabschiedete mich von ihm, als mir plötzlich einfiel, dass ich ja gar nicht wusste, wo ich überhaupt war oder besser: wo ich hinmusste. Seufzend wandte ich mich noch einmal um und sah den Elben hilfesuchend an.

„Verzeiht, aber Eure Tochter führte mich hierher und nun weiß ich den Weg zu meiner Unterkunft nicht mehr" hob ich fragend an und zog schon wie geprügelt den Kopf ein. Hatte man bei meinem Volk jemals nach dem Weg gefragt, wurde man entweder ausgelacht oder beschimpft. Doch der Elb lächelte mich einfach nur freundlich an und verbeugte sich sehr höflich.

„Nennt mir Euren Namen und ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann, junge Dame", bot er sich freundlich an. Ich nickte und stellte mich mit meinem vollen Namen vor.

„Adamantiel, Gimli Gloinssohns Tochter." Meine Stimme klang irgendwie fremdartig, aber irgendwie auch wieder nicht. Ich atmete einmal tief durch. Dieser Wald und die Elben darin, machten mich ganz und gar verrückt. Ich sehnte mich schon richtig nach der Heimkehr und den dunklen Tunneln des Einsamen Berges. Hoffentlich würde sich mein Vater nicht zu lange hier aufhalten wollen. 

„Ah. Die Tochter des Gefährten des Ringträgers, Frodo." Jeder schien meinen Vater zu kennen und das war nicht schmeichelnd, sondern nervig.

„Ja genau der", gab ich etwas ungeduldig zurück. Doch das schien ihn keineswegs zu stören, da er sich rasch umwandte, etwas auf elbisch zu einer anderen Wache sagt und dann meine Hand nahm, um mich mitzunehmen. Etwas perplex folgte ich ihm. Dies war nun schon die 2. Führung durch den Goldenen Wald. Nein. Die 3., aber mit verbundenen Augen zählte wohl eher nicht. 

„Ein Mädchen der Zwerge also. Ich hätte eher auf eine wunderschöne Elbenprinzessin getippt", scherzte er und ich verzog verärgert die Nase. Das Wort ‚Prinzessin' erinnerte mich an diesen widerlichen Grünblatt und der war der Letzte, an den ich erinnert werden wollte.

„Nein eher nicht. Besser gesagt ein ziemlich mickriges Zwergenkind." Er lachte auf meine Antwort und ich mit ihm. Irgendwie war er nett. Wie seine Tochter und ihr Freund. Wo sie jetzt wohl war? Irgendwie wünschte ich mir jetzt jemanden, dem ich den Vorfall des heutigen Tages berichten konnte, mit dem ich darüber lachen und mich aufregen konnte, aber ich hatte niemanden, mit dem ich reden konnte. Mein ganzes Leben lang war ich Einzelgängerin gewesen, auch wenn ich mir etwas anderes eingeredet hatte.

„Mickrig seid Ihr aber ganz und gar nicht. Seht Euch nur an." Langsam wurde dieses Thema unangenehm und ich beschloss, es rasch zu wechseln.

„Wie alt ist Eure Tochter?", fragte ich neugierig und er wandte sich lächelnd nach mir um.

„Sie wird wohl kaum älter sein als Ihr, schätze ich." Diese Antwort war auch eine Antwort, aber sie genügte mir nicht.

„Und wie alt denkt ihr, bin ich?" Nun war ich aber mal auf seine Antwort gespannt. Schließlich sahen alle Elben jung aus und man konnte so ein Geschöpf gar nicht mit mir vergleichen.

„Vielleicht 100 Jahre. Mehr oder weniger ist auch möglich, aber ich denke eher weniger. Und doch erstaunt mich Euer junges Aussehen." Seine letzte Bemerkung war zwar rotzfrech gewesen, aber ich überhörte es einfach. Meine Fresse! Der Typ hatte wirklich richtig getippt! Nicht zu fassen.

„Ich bin eben eine Ausnahme", antwortete ich schnell und fing einen amüsierten Blick auf.

„Das bezweifle ich nicht. Ich muss Euch nur in die Augen sehen und schon weiß ich, dass Ihr anders seid, als der Rest der Welt." Er lachte wieder und obwohl ich nicht wusste, wie ich es auffassen sollte, lachte ich mit ihm.

„Ist Eure Tochter noch immer bei der Heilerin?" Ich wusste nicht direkt, warum ich ihn immer wieder nach Nestalinna ausfragte, aber die junge Elbin hatte es mir in Art und Erscheinungsbild angetan. Ich mochte sie, da sie auf Anhieb nett zu mir war. Génbô war zwar auch nicht unhöflich gewesen, aber er hatte sehr wenig gesagt, sodass ich mir kein Bild von ihm machen konnte.

„Ja das ist sie. Sie wird hier ihre Ausbildung abschließen und dann wieder in den Düsterwald zurückkehren", erklärte er und ich hörte den Stolz aus seiner Stimme heraus.

„Ach? Sie lebt gar nicht hier", entfuhr es mir verwundert und er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Nein. Sie lebt mit ihrer Mutter im Düsterwald und kam nur für die Ausbildung zur Heilerin mit ihrem Jugendfreund hierher. Ich habe vor langer Zeit diesem Wald und seinen Bewohnern die Treue geschworen und sehe meine Familie nur selten. Aber sobald sie die Ausbildung abgeschlossen hat, kehrt sie zurück." Ich nickte verstehend. Nun schlenderte ich an seiner Seite und machte mir Gedanken darüber, dass dieser arme Mann hier lebte und seine Frau mit seiner Tochter ganz woanders. Wieso waren sie nicht zusammen geblieben? Aber je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, desto klarer kam mir der Gedanke, dass mich diese Angelegenheit nichts anging.

„Ich kann sie morgen früh zu Euch schicken, damit sie Euch die Gegend etwas näher zeigen kann", bot mir der Wächter an. 

„Nein nein! Sie soll sich keine Umstände wegen mir machen", wehrte ich verlegen ab und schüttelte unterstreichend meinen Kopf, was ihm ein Lachen entlockte.

„Keine Angst. Sie tut eh nur das, was ihr gefällt und wonach ihr der Sinn steht. Aber ich bin sicher, sie lässt sich die Chance nicht entgehen, Euch wiederzusehen", versicherte er mir und seine Zuversichtlichkeit ließ meine Unsicherheit schmelzen.

„So. Da wären wir." Als ich diese Worte vernahm, sah ich überrascht auf. Und tatsächlich standen wir vor meiner Zimmertür! Verblüffend, wie gut sich diese Elben überall auskannten und zurechtfanden. Es kam mir so vor, als hätten sie eine Landkarte in ihrem Kopf gespeichert. Aber wenn man bedachte, dass viele schon über Tausende von Jahren hier lebten, war es eigentlich gar nicht mehr erstaunlich. Ja, ja unsterblich müsste man sein und man hätte viel mehr Zeit, alle Sachen zu erledigen.

„Ich danke Euch", brachte ich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln hervor, was der Nestalinnas Vater ebenso ehrlich erwiderte.

„Es war mir eine Ehre, junge Lady. Ich bin sicher wir sehen uns irgendwann einmal wieder aber nun wünsche ich Euch eine angenehme Nacht. Meine Tochter wird sich nach Sonnenaufgang bei Euch sein." Ich nickte dankend und erwiderte den Wunsch der guten Nacht und sah ihm nach, wie er davonging. Dann öffnete ich vorsichtig die Tür zu meinem Gemach und huschte durch den Spalt hinein in Sicherheit. Klar, niemand hätte mir etwas angetan, aber wer wusste denn, ob Haldir seinen Leuten schon mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie die Suche einstellen konnten? Sicher nicht. Er würde jede Gelegenheit genießen, mir eins auswischen zu können.

Müde seufzend ließ ich mich in einen der gepolsterten Stühle sinken und streckte erschöpft die Beine von mir. Mein Körper fühlte sich so unglaublich matt und schlaff an. Am liebsten wäre ich auf der Stelle eingeschlafen und nie wieder aufgewacht, nur um diese schreckliche Müdigkeit endlich einmal zu überwinden. Aber meine verdiente Ruhe schien mir wohl niemand gönnen zu wollen. Etwas genervt sah ich Richtung Tür, die vorsichtig aufgeschoben wurde. Meine Ohren konnten das leise Scharren auf dem Fußboden wahrnehmen. Ich war sowieso ziemlich unnormal für eine Zwergin. Manchmal habe ich echt das Gefühl, diesem Volk nicht wirklich anzugehören. Schon meine Ohren müssten ein eindeutiger Beweis dafür sein.

Verschlafen rieb ich meine Augen. Moment? Verschlafen? Etwas ungläubig starrte ich aus dem Fenster und bemerkte, dass die Dämmerung der finsteren Nacht gewichen war. Ich musste eingenickt sein.

„Adamantiel?" Die Stimme war leicht belustigt und fragend. Sofort wusste ich, wer in das halbdunkle Zimmer eingetreten war: Mein Vater. Er musste mir wohl gefolgt sein, gleich nachdem ich die Wiese verlassen hatte. Das wäre typisch für ihn und schon bei dem Gedanken musste ich herzhaft schmunzeln. Meine schlechte Laune wurde von der momentanen Müdigkeit niedergekämpft und bevor dieser Legolas nicht wieder vor mir stehen würde, würde sie so schnell auch nicht zurückkehren.

„Hast du es in deiner Trunkenheit auch nach Hause geschafft", fragte ich verschmitzt. Ich hörte den rasselnden Atem, den mein Vater daraufhin einzog. Sicher, er hatte nichts getrunken, er hatte ja gar keine Möglichkeit dazu gehabt. Aber es war wohl eher eine Art Standardfrage bei Mutter und mir.

„Sehr witzig, Adamantiel! Ich konnte wegen dir keinen Tropfen anrühren", erhielt ich auch schon prompt die patzige Antwort, in einem Tonfall, der sehr stark an ein eingeschnapptes Kleinkind erinnerte.

„Es gab noch mehr Weinkrüge als den einen", entgegnete ich kühl und wich so dem Thema aus, das er angeschnitten hatte. Ein trockenes Lachen folgte und ein Geräusch, das entstand, als er sich ebenfalls in einen Sessel fallen ließ. Mit meinen Augen verfolgte ich jede seiner Bewegungen genau und kniff die Augen etwas nachdenklich zusammen. Irgendwie bewegte er sich an diesem Abend steifer als eh und je. Hatte er Rheuma oder eine andere Krankheit, die im Alter auftrat?

„Es ist schade um jeden Tropfen Wein, der vergossen wird. Du musst wissen, dass die Elben den Hochprozentigsten aller Weine herstellen, da weniger als 90% nicht bei ihnen anschlägt", erklärte rechthaberisch und schielte kurz in meine Richtung, konnte dem durchdringenden Blick meinerseits jedoch nicht lange standhalten und flüchtete seine Augen in eine etwas kahle Ecke des Zimmer, die er jedoch sehr interessant zu finden schien.

„Also legen sie es darauf an, sich zu besaufen. Typisch Elben. Immer müssen sie übertreiben", murrte ich. Doch wenn er über eine solche Antwort früher immer lauthals gelacht hatte, verhielt er sich nun sonderbar still. Sowieso war er den ganzen Tag schon so komisch gewesen, obwohl er versuchte es ernsthaft vor mir zu verbergen.

„Vater? Was hast du? War die Reise zu anstrengend?" Mein Ton war besorgt und das war ich auch wirklich. Sonst war er echt für jeden Scheiß zu haben, aber nun...? Ein Versuch konnte ja nicht schaden, also nahm ich eines der Kissen, die locker auf den Lehnen der Sessel angebracht waren und zielte damit auf ihn.

„Volltreffer", lachte ich triumphierend, als ich ihm direkt ins Gesicht schoss. Doch anstatt wütend anzulaufen und mich mit den wüstesten Schimpfwörtern zu belegen, legte er das Kissen einfach nur beiseite. Nun war es wirklich Zeit, sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen, doch noch ehe ich wieder irgendetwas anstellen konnte, hob er wieder den Kopf und sah mir fest in die Augen.

„Ich hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Legolas", begann er ernst und sah mich traurig an. Etwas wie Zorn und ein mulmiges Gefühl zugleich wühlte in meinem Magen herum und verschaffte mir ein Übelkeitsgefühl. Was mochten sie wohl besprochen haben.

„Mach dir nichts aus dem, Vater! Der kann doch eh nur dumm rumfaseln und ansonsten überhaupt nichts. Du brauchst nichts auf seine Worte zu geben", versuchte ich ihn zu besänftigen und etwas aufzuheitern. Doch es nützte nichts. 

„Wir sprachen über dich." Seine Stimme war die eines Bestattungsredners, der mich sogleich zu Grabe führen wollte.

„Na und? Ist doch klar, dass der Milchhautbubi über mich herziehen würde, nachdem er eine Niederlage einkassiert hat." Die trotzige Stimme war bewusst gewählt und sollte Vater zeigen, dass ich mir nichts daraus machte. 

„Wir berieten über deine Zukunft, Adamantiel. So kann es nicht weitergehen." Meine Geduld war nun wirklich fast am Ende. Wieso verhielt er sich so komisch?? Ich merkte, wie ich fast anfangen musste zu heulen. Ich wollte kein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit ihm führen, sondern mit ihm herumalbern und mich mit ihm prügeln und Wortgefechte ausführen. Aber er schien andere Absichten zu verfolgen.

„Was hat dieser bekloppte Elb sich denn da einzumischen?! Und könntest du langsam aufhören, mit Grabesstimme zu sprechen, das macht mich krank", fuhr ich hoch und merkte erst jetzt, dass ich ihn anschrie und zudem auf den Beinen stand. Weg war die dumme Müdigkeit.

„Er MUSS sich da einmischen. Schließlich hat er eingewilligt die Verantwortung zu übernehmen." Die Miene meines Vaters glich nun echt einem Leichenbestatter, doch seine Worte gelangten nur an mein Ohr und nicht mal in die Nähe meines Gehirns.

„Der steckt seine Nase auch überall rein! Und ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass er so was wie Verantwortungsgefühl besitzt und dann auch noch mir gegenü..." Ich stockte mitten im Satz. Was wollte ich sagen? ‚Mir gegenüber?' Erst jetzt begriff ich die Bedeutung der Worte, die mein Vater da von sich gegeben hatte und plötzlich stand ich gar nicht mehr so sicher auf meinen Beinen, sodass ich abermals schlaff in meinen Sessel fiel.

„Wie jetzt? Was soll das heißen...er übernimmt die Verantwortung über mich?" Meine Stimme war nur ein klägliches Krächzen, das sich gerade noch aus meiner Kehle befreien konnte, ohne ganz verschluckt zu werden. Der große Kloß in meinem Hals war auch plötzlich da, als hätte jemand ihn da hinein gezaubert.

„Ab morgen wird der Prinz die volle Verantwortung über dich übernehmen und somit auch die Vormundschaft, Adamantiel. Ich werde abreisen, ohne dich. Finde dich damit ab!" Ich starrte ihn ungläubig und aus zutiefst verletzten Augen an. Doch er blieb hart wie Stein, ließ sich nicht erweichen. Eigentlich war er jetzt so wie immer, nur gerade jetzt wollte ich, dass er nicht teilnahmslos aussah.

„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen!?" Ich sprang kreischend auf und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, in der Hoffnung, er würde sich doch noch um entscheiden. Aber er nickte nur bestimmt mit dem Kopf. 

„Aber... aber...was soll ich denn hier? Hier sind doch nur Elben und ich...ich...", stotterte ich daher. Meine Augen konnten einfach keinen festen Halt finden und flohen nur so hin und her. Nur ihn konnte ich nicht ansehen, ansonsten hätte ich wirklich angefangen vor ihm in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Du bist ebenfalls eine Elbin, Adamantiel. Deine Ohren beweisen das." Diese Worte stießen mich hart vor den Kopf. Ein Gefühl machte sich in mir breit, als ob nur noch schwarz existieren würde. Schwarz, schwarz und nochmals schwarz. Ich? Ich sollte ebenfalls eine Elbin sein? Ich war keine Zwergin? Mein Vater war gar nicht...mein Vater? Wer war es dann? Wer gehörte zu mir? Wer waren meine Eltern? All diese Fragen hätte ich mir stellen müssen, aber in diesem Moment zählte nur die Eine: Ich gehörte nicht dem Volk der Zwerge an?

„Aber...aber ihr habt mir doch immer erzählt, dass meine Ohren...Mutter und du, ihr habt etwas ganz anderes erzählt!" Oh Gott! Nun schluchzte ich wirklich. Ein brennendes, beißendes Ziehen werkelte in meiner Nase, bis wirklich Tränen in meine ungläubigen Augen traten.

„Das waren Lügen, Adamantiel. Lügen um dich nicht einsam werden zu lassen." Nun hatte seine Stimme schon einen sanfteren Ton und als ich ihn verstört ansah, bemerkte ich auch in seinen Augen Tränen. Naja nicht unbedingt, aber glasig waren sie schon.

„Ich war...immer einsam." Ich flüsterte nun. Zu mehr war ich wirklich nicht mehr fähig. Ich spürte nur schwach die tröstende Hand auf meiner Schulter.

„Das wissen wir Adamantiel. Und deshalb waren deine Mutter und ich uns einig, dich noch vor deinem 100. Geburtstag zu den Elben zu geben." Seine Stimme war zwar sanfter als nie zuvor und dennoch fühlte sie sich an wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Hektisch und panisch sprang ich auf, zu keinem vernünftigen Gedanken mehr fähig. Mutter war also auch gegen mich.

„NEIN", schrie ich aus vollster Kehle und rannte auf die Tür zu.

„HIER BLEIBE ICH NICHT, HÖRST DU?! Ich will nicht bei den Gottverdammten Elben leben! Ich verabscheue diese Geschöpfe!!! Und schon gar nicht bleibe ich bei diesem bekloppten Grünblatt! ICH HASSE IHN!!!" Nur durch einen undurchsichtigen Nebel nahm ich wahr, wie ich die Tür hinter mir zuknallte und in die Nacht hinein floh. 

„ADAMANTIEL!" Die Stimme meines Vaters klang verzweifelt und doch drehte ich mich nicht um. Ich rannte und rannte, bis ich zu keinem Atemzug mehr fähig war, da meine Lungen fürchterlich brannten, verschnaufte kurz und stolperte dann weiter durch den Wald, den ich mittlerweile betreten hatte. Blinde Tränen der Verzweiflung stürzten wie kleine Bäche aus meinen Augen und ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, jemals so geweint zu haben.

***

Legolas POV

„Soso Legolas. Da hast du dich also nun verpflichtet, der Vormund, dieses verzogenen Görs zu werden", bemerkte Sémersion belustigt, ja beinahe spöttisch. Ich beobachte aus meiner liegenden Position, wie mein Freund auf dem von ihm belagertem Stuhl hin und her wippte. Ein Bein hatte er zu sich herangezogen, um sein Kinn darauf aufstützen zu können. 

„Verdammt. Gimli ist mein Freund." Das war die halbwegs vernünftigste Antwort, die mir dazu einfiel. Ehrlich gesagt wusste ich auch nicht, wieso ich mich hatte weich klopfen lassen.

„Und deshalb erklärst du dich bereit ein Mädchen zu bevormunden, das dich bis auf dein letztes Haar hasst und anders herum!?" Nun richtete er seine Augen zweifelnd auf mich, was mir jedoch nur einen tiefen, verzweifelten Seufzer entlockte.

„Bitte, Sémersion. Ich wusste in dem Moment nicht wo mir der Kopf stand." Es war aussichtslos sich da herauszureden. Er würde so lange fragen, bis ich wirklich nicht mehr wusste, wo mir der Kopf stand. Warum musste das alles heute und vor allem MIR passieren? Und dazu noch an meinem Geburtstag? Es war wirklich zum Verzweifeln.

„Glaub mir, nachdem was ich von dir über diesen ‚Vorfall' gehört habe, reicht es mir, um zu wissen, dass einer von euch beiden irgendwann tot in seinem Bett liegen wird, wenn ihr permanent zusammen hockt", philosophierte er realistisch und musterte mich prüfend. Ich hatte alle Viere von mir gestreckt und es mir so gemütlich wie möglich gemacht.

„Wir werden NICHT permanent zusammen hocken! Garantiert nicht", giftete ich ärgerlich und rollte mich auf die Seite um mit meinen Haaren zu spielen. Sie waren blond, wie die Adamantiels. Ärgerlich schüttelte ich den Kopf und musterte nun die himmelblaue Decke des Bettes.

„Oh glaub mir, Mellon. Auch wenn du ihr aus dem Weg gehst, wirst du gelegentliche Aufeinandertreffen nicht verhindern können, die dir womöglich nicht gut bekommen werden." Ich nickte zustimmend. So etwas in der Art befürchtete ich auch. Leider. Warum in Erus Namen hatte ich nur zugestimmt? Ich verstand es nicht.

„Sicher wird sie sich jetzt eins ins Fäustchen lachen, da sie so die Chance hat, mich auf Schritt und Tritt zu piesacken", stellte ich missmutig fest und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Sémersion. Doch der wusste nicht recht, was er darauf antworten sollte.

„Mal angenommen, sie hasst dich genauso wie du sie. Denkst du nicht, sie wird völlig aus dem Häuschen sein und sich fürchterlich mit Gimli streiten?" Das hatte gesessen. Daran hatte ich nicht mehr gedacht, aber irgendwie erschien mir dieser Gedanke absurd und viel zu abwegig.

„Nein. Glaube mir, sie ist ein Mädchen ohne jegliches Gefühl, das nur darauf aus ist, anderen Schaden zuzufügen", erklärte ich grimmig und starrte zur Tür. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich, wie mein Freund mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wie du meinst, Legolas. Ich werde jetzt zu Bett gehen und einen wunderschönen Traum von Eru empfangen", erklärte er verschmitzt, stand auf und schloss rasch die Tür hinter sich. 

Ich seufzte ergeben und ließ den Kopf sinken, den ich zuvor gehoben hatte. Diese kleine Elbin ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Ich hasste sie wirklich. Mehr sogar, als mir lieb war. Nie hätte ich gedacht, solchen Hass in meinem Herzen tragen zu können. Und s wie es aussah, würde wirklich Mord und Totschlag eintreten, würde ich sie im Volk der Elben begrüßen. Dann hieß es sie oder ich. Vielleicht sollte ich doch noch einmal mit Gimli reden.

Etwas plump rollte ich mich von der Bettkante, zog meinen Mantel über und verließ mein Gemach in Richtung Gimlis Zimmer. Ich konnte Adamantiel einfach nicht aufnehmen. Das ging einfach nicht!

Als ich wieder aufblickte, stand ich direkt vor Gimlis Zimmertür. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass ich gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie schnell ich gegangen war. Anscheinend schneller als mir lieb gewesen wäre, wie ich nun feststellen musste. 

Vorsichtig ballte ich meine Hand zur Faust und klopfte so laut an, dass es ein normales Ohr vernehmen konnte. Als keine Reaktion erfolgte, klopfte ich erneut und als Gimli immer noch nicht öffnete, trat ich vorsichtig ein.

Das Bild, was ich zu sehen bekam, ließ mich erschrocken stehen bleiben und auf den zusammengesunkenen Zwerg starren, der in einem der vielen Sessel hockte. Sein Blick hing steif und starr auf der hölzernen Tischplatte.

„Gimli?" Meine Worte erschienen mir lauter, als sie in Wirklichkeit waren und auch ihm schien es so zu ergehen, denn er hob erschrocken den Kopf und starrte mich an.

„Legolas...Adamantiel...sie ist...fortgelaufen", brachte er mühsam stotternd hervor. Anscheinend hatten beide wirklich gestritten, so wie Sémersion es gesagt hatte und dennoch konnte ich das nicht so recht glauben. Aber meine Zunge sprach schneller, als ich die Worte in Gedanken formen konnte.

„Wohin ist sie verschwunden", fragte ich rasch. Das Gefühl, dass man Schadenfreude nennen konnte, überspielte ich selbsttadelnd.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Verdammt! Ich hätte es ihr eher sagen sollen. Und vor allem nicht SO!" Gimli schien sich schreckliche Selbstvorwürfe zu machen und er tat mir mehr als leid. Ich wollte ihm helfen, also verließ ich rasch den Raum und rannte in die Nacht hinein. Vielleicht hatte sie Spuren hinterlassen, die auf sie hindeuten konnten. Und tatsächlich hatte ich Glück und entdeckte einen Fetzen ihres schönen roten Kleides am Ast eines Baumes. Sie musste Hals über Kopf davongerannt, wenn sie nicht darauf geachtet hatte. Ein fieses Grinsen bildete sich auf meinem Gesicht. Also hatte sie doch ihre Grenzen. Gut zu wissen.

Schnell und leise folgte ich den Fußspuren, die sich gleich darauf im weichen Boden des Waldes abzeichneten. Trotz der sternenlosen Nacht konnte ich sie erkennen.

Nach einigem Laufen durch den Wald kam ich letztendlich an einer Lichtung an, an deren Rand die Spuren endeten. Aber nun brauchte ich auch keine mehr, da das Mädchen auf offener Wiese vor mir stand und in den Himmel starrte. Ihre Schultern zuckten in regelmäßigen Abständen und ich beschloss verwundert, mich noch nicht zu zeigen. Weinte sie etwa? Nicht vorzustellen, dass jemand wie sie überhaupt Tränen kannte! Irgendwie wanderte wieder ein schadenfrohes Grinsen auf meine Züge. Es befriedigte mich zutiefst, sie weinen zu sehen. Im Hinterkopf schalt ich mich zwar dafür, aber dieses Gefühl war einfach nicht abzustellen und so ergötzte ich mich einige Zeit daran, wie sie mit zuckenden Schultern, schluchzend auf einer kleinen Wiese stand.

Allmählich klärte sich der Himmel auf und sanftes Sternenlicht umhüllte ihr schönes Gesicht. Ich konnte nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass sie wirklich wunderschön war. Aber es kam ja nicht auf äußere Schönheit an, sondern auch auf Innere. Und die hatte sie nun einmal nicht. 

Zu dem sanften Sternenlicht, dass sich auf ihren Haaren spiegelte, gesellte sich auch der silberne Mond, als die Wolke ihm die Sicht freigab und nun konnte ich glitzernde Tränenspuren auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen. Das leise Hauchen und Rascheln des Windes hüllte mich in einen zauberhaften Moment ein, in dem ich sie einfach nur betrachtete. Ohne Hass, ohne Abscheu, so wie ich jedes Wesen ansah.

Plötzlich vernahmen meine Ohren leisen Gesang. Es klang fremd und hart in meinen Ohren, da sie die zwergische Sprache zu nutzen schien, aber dennoch verzauberte er mich auf gewisse Weise und ich war nahe dran, meine Hassgefühle zu verbannen. War dies wirklich Adamantiel? Das Mädchen mit dem Temperament der Zwerge und der selbstsicheren Übermacht der Elben? War sie das selbe Mädchen, dass mich zur Schnecke und mich lächerlich gemacht hatte? Das Mädchen, das nur Unsinn und Rache im Kopf und meinen Stolz verletzt hat?? Ich wollte es nicht so recht glauben.    

Ich beobachtete, wie sie sich auf einmal ganz langsam bückte und etwas vom Boden aufhob. Neugierig trat ich einen Schritt nach vorn um vielleicht erkennen zu können, was sie da aufgehoben hatte, doch diese Bewegung ließ ein kleines Rascheln unter meinen Füßen entstehen, was mich sofort zusammenfahren ließ.

Wie von einem Ork bedroht, fuhr sie plötzlich herum, holte mit dem Arm aus und schleuderte etwas genau in meine Richtung. MIST! Sie hatte mich tatsächlich bemerkt. Leise fluchend konnte ich dem kleinen Geschoss gerade noch so ausweichen und so knallte es laut gegen einen Baum, der keine 10 cm neben mir stand.

„Was soll das?! Wie lange steht Ihr schon in der Dunkelheit und beobachtet mich", schrie sie mir entgegen. Ich atmete tief ein und aus. Dieses Mädchen überraschte mich immer wieder. Immerhin schien sie zu wissen, wer sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. Ich zwang mich, nicht gleich wieder etwas patziges zu antworten, sondern versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Schweres Unterfangen, wie ich feststellen musste.

„Euer Vater sucht Euch", brachte ich so ruhig und selbstverständlich wie möglich hervor. Doch diese Antwort schien ihr keineswegs zu behagen.

„Wieso sollte er!? Er weiß mit Sicherheit, dass ich früher oder später wieder aufkreuze und was spricht gegen einen kleinen Spaziergang mitten in der Nacht!?" Ihre Stimme war feindselig und sie vermittelte mir nur zu gut das Gefühl, dass ich so schnell als möglich zu verschwinden hatte. Aber ihre Worte gaben mir zu denken. Gimli, der alte Fuchs. Wusste er wirklich, dass sie früher oder später zu ihm gehen würde, oder hatte er sich wirklich um Adamantiel gesorgt? Verdammt es war zum verrückt werden! Sicher lachte sich der Zwerg jetzt eins ins Fäustchen. Es war ihm zuzutrauen zu denken, dass wir uns vertragen würden, würde ich ihr hinterherlaufen. Und ich war ihm schön auf den Leim gegangen.

„Eure Tränen zeugen nicht von einem Spaziergang." Den gehässigen und selbstgefälligen Ton meiner Stimme konnte ich einfach nicht unterdrücken und ich wollte es ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. Sie sollte merken, dass ich sie genauso verachtete wie sie mich und so grinste ich überheblich in die Nacht hinein.

„Hätte ich meinen Bogen, hätte einer meiner Pfeile sein Ziel nicht so verfehlt wie dieser Stein", zischte sie zu mir herüber und ich kam nicht umhin, ihr wirklich Glauben zu schenken. Der tiefe Abdruck in der Rinde des alten mächtigen Baumes, musste einem wirklich zu denken geben.

„Nur habt Ihr ihn leider nicht. Und Ihr werdet ihn vorerst nicht wieder zwischen die verräterischen Finger bekommen", gab ich kühl zurück. Es machte Spaß zu wissen, dass sie diese Tatsache wohl am meisten ärgerte.

„Wer sollte mich daran hindern, ihn mir wieder zu holen?" Der kühle Wind der Nacht hatte etwas zugenommen und zerrte an unseren Haaren. Wir standen uns nun offen gegenüber doch in einiger Entfernung, da eine nähere Distanz wohl zu gefährlich für den jeweils anderen geworden wäre. Ich konnte die Spannung, die zwischen uns entstand direkt knistern hören.

„Ich, meine Dame. Denn ich habe die Verantwortung über Euch übernommen, falls Euer Vater es Euch nicht schon gesagt hatte." Der Gedanke daran, sie herumkommandieren zu können zauberte ein so hässliches Grinsen auf meine Lippen, dass mir meine Wangen schon weh taten.

„Ich verachte Autoritätspersonen und Ihr steht vornan auf der Liste derer." Wie immer war sie um keine Antwort verlegen und das machte mich rasend. Ich war es eben nicht gewohnt, dass jemand sich mir wiedersetzte und dann auch noch eine Frau. Und das Schlimmste an alledem war, dass sie es zu wissen schien.

***

Adamantiel POV

Ich hatte schon seit längerer Zeit das Gefühl, dass mich jemand beobachte und hatte mich heruntergebeugt, um einen kleinen Stein vom Boden aufzuheben. Wer konnte dieser Spanner sein? Eigentlich kamen nur 2 in Frage. Haldir oder dieser widerliche Prinz von einem Elben.

Als ich ein Rascheln hinter mir hörte, wusste ich endlich, wo dieser Kerl stand, fuhr herum und schleuderte ihm den Stein entgegen. Ich war gut im Werfen. Präzise und vor allem kraftvoll doch leider hatte ich mein Ziel verfehlt und nur den Baum dahinter getroffen. Aber die Gestalt, die nun offen auf die Wiese getreten war, war eindeutig die von Legolas. Ich seufzte resignierend und hörte mir seine schleimigen, widerlichen Worte an, die mein Blut immer mehr zum Kochen brachten. 

Hätte ich doch nur meinen Bogen bei mir gehabt, er hätte schon längst 1 oder 2 Pfeile im königlichen Popo stecken. Aber dieser Racheakt war mir nicht vergönnt. Und so wie er mit mir redete, schien er sich schon voll und ganz auf seine Aufgabe als Aufsichtsperson einzustellen. Aber wenn er dachte, er konnte dann mit mir machen, was er wollte, hatte er sich gründlich geschnitten. Ich würde es ihm mehr als kompliziert machen!

Seine Augen glitzerten im schwachen Licht von Mond und Sternen und seine Erscheinung war mehr als atemberaubend für jeden, der ihn anhimmelte. Aber für mich war er nichts weiter als ein schmieriger Angeber und dazu noch Thronfolger und neuerdings sogar mein Babysitter. Was hatte sich mein Vater eigentlich dabei gedacht!?

„Ich werde Euch schon noch lehren, Euch vor Königen und höheren Personen, als Ihr es seid zu beugen." Na wunderbar! Jetzt hatte er mir schon gedroht. Uuuuuh hatte ich vielleicht eine Angst! Ich warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu und setzte mich in Bewegung. Ich wollte nach Hause zu meinem Vater, in mein Bett und dann nichts als schlafen. Ich war viel zu müde, um mich noch weiterhin mit diesem Idioten auseinander zu setzen. 

„Ich bin ehrlich gespannt, wie Ihr das bewältigen wollt, ‚Hoheit'. Ich warne Euch nämlich jetzt schon. Mit mir ist nicht gut Kirschen essen. Zudem mag ich diese ekelhaften Früchte gar nicht. Sie sind außen weich und schön und innen haben sie einen harten Kern, an dem man sich die Zähne ausbeißt", raunte ich ihm im Vorbeigehen zu und wollte schon im Wald verschwinden. Er stand immer noch starr an seinem Platz und regte sich gar nicht, als ich das zu ihm sagte.

„Vielleicht mögt Ihr sie nicht, weil sie Euch an Euch selbst erinnern?" Rumms. Und wieder hatte ich einen wunderbaren Kommentar sitzen. Irgendwann reichte es wirklich mal! Aber nicht heute Abend, obwohl mein Blut schon am Überkochen war, vor Hass auf diesen Widerling. 

„Schlaft schön. Denn es wird Eure letzte Nacht sein, die Ihr in Ruhe verbracht habt", zischte ich aggressiv, ehe ich zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. Doch ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, seine Worte zu hören.

„Ich hatte ehrlich nicht vor, so eine Art Beziehung mit Euch einzugehen. Eher würde ich die Nacht mit einer Orkfrau im Bett verbringen." Da! Wieder diese schleimige Stimme und zu allem Übel fiel mir nicht der geringste Gegenkommentar ein. Diesmal hatte er gewonnen. 

***

Ich versuchte allen Ernstes, mir keine Gedanken über seine blöden Sprüche zu machen, aber es ärgerte mich zu sehr, dass mir auf seine letzten Worte nichts eingefallen, was seine Gemeinheit hätte übertreffen können. Nun fielen mir die schönsten Worte und Schimpfwörter ein, die ich ihm entgegenschleudern wollte. Aber nun war es zu spät. Naja. Ich hatte ja jetzt mein ganzes restliches Leben Zeit dazu. 

Aber plötzlich fiel mir ein, dass mein ‚ganzes restliches Leben' ja die Ewigkeit war! Entsetzt stöhnend sprang ich auf einen Baum. Ich wollte noch nicht nach Hause, sondern lieber etwas Ordnung in meine Gedanken bringen. 

Es war eine Leichtigkeit für mich, in die Baumkrone zu klettern. Schon von Kindesbeinen an, hatte ich die Begabung dazu, auf hohe, unsichere Objekte zu klettern, bei deren Anblick den meisten meiner Altersklasse schon schlecht geworden war. Jetzt wusste ich ja, warum ich mich so abgesondert hatte. Mit knirschenden Zähnen dachte ich an meine Kindertage zurück. Ich hatte es nie wirklich einfach gehabt, da viele erkannt hatten, dass ich den Elben angehörte. Das Tuch um Stirn und Ohren hatte nicht sonderlich viel vom elbischen Dasein verbergen können. Aber dennoch hatte mich nie jemand darauf angesprochen. 

Seufzend drehte ich eine Strähne meiner Haare ein und sah in die weite Nacht hinaus. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, mitten auf einem Baum zu sitzen, das gesamte Ast- und Blätterwerk unter und die Sterne über sich. Der Wald schien nun im Schleier der Nacht, aus dunkelgrünen oder schwarzen Farbtönen zu bestehen. Doch die funkelnden Sterne und der silberne Mond belehrten mich hier und da eines Besseren, wenn die hellen Strahlen auf ein Blatt neben mir fiel oder gar einen Baum in das sanfte Licht hüllte.

Als ich so die Nacht betrachtete, merkte ich auf einmal, wie müde ich in Wirklichkeit war. Sicher, Elben schliefen nie besonders viel, aber das musste ja nicht heißen, dass dies bei mir auch zutreffen musste, nur weil ich diesem schrecklichen Volk angehörte. Wie erniedrigend. Ich, die größte Elbenhasserin unter den Zwergen, war selbst so ein, von mir verfluchtes Geschöpf. Es war doch echt zum Heulen! 

So in meine Gedanken vertieft merkte ich nicht einmal, wie ich langsam in das Land der Träume hinüberglitt, das mich vorübergehend von meinem tiefgehenden Kummer befreien konnte.

***

So ziemlich das erste, was wieder an meine Ohren drang und den Schleier des Schlafes allmählich zerriss, waren laute Vogelstimmen, nicht weit von mir entfernt. Immer noch müde, öffnete ich langsam meine brennenden Augen. Es kam mir so vor, als wären sie über Nacht auf das Dreifache angeschwollen. Stöhnend setzte ich mich auf. Die etwas ungemütliche Position auf diesem Ast bekam ich nun in Form von Nackenschmerzen zu spüren. Wieso hatte ich denn nicht in mein Zimmer gehen und mich auf das weiche Bett werfen können? Ich hätte meinen ‚Vater' einfach nur zu ignorieren brauchen und schon wäre die Sache erledigt gewesen. Aber nein! Da war ich heulend durch den Wald gerannt, habe mich anschließend mit diesem Kotzbrocken von einem Prinzen gestritten – wieder mal – und war kurz darauf auf einen Baum gestiegen, um dort zu übernachten. Tolle Idee.

Die geschwollenen Augen und die mörderisch weh tuende Nackenverspannung waren das Resultat meiner Kopflosigkeit. Und das allerschlimmste war, dass ich noch nicht einmal irgendjemanden dafür verantwortlich machen konnte!

Wütend und deprimiert machte ich mich an den Abstieg. Irgendwie am mir dieser verfluchte Baum jetzt größer vor. Es konnte aber auch daran liegen, dass mir die Sicht von meinen Zwetschgenaugen enorm eingeschränkt wurde. Verdammt. Ich fühlte mich wie ein kleines, jammerndes Kätzchen. Wenn man den Geschichten der alten Zwerge Glauben schenken durfte, waren die nämlich immer so blöd, auf einen Baum zu klettern und vergaßen dabei, dass sie vor dem Heruntergehen mörderische Angst verspürten. 

Ich runzelte die Stirn und sah erneut nach unten. So schwer konnte es nun wirklich nicht sein, hier herunter zu kommen. Man stelle sich nur vor, ich müsste hier festsitzen und mein Vater alarmierte ein paar Elben, mich zu suchen und ich saß hier auf diesem Baum fest. Legolas' Grinsen konnte ich schon direkt auf meiner Haut spüren. Nein, diesen Gefallen wollte ich ihm nicht tun und so schluckte ich zwei drei Mal und sprang dann hinunter auf den nächstgelegenen Ast.

Mein Glück war doch wirklich grandios! Kaum hatte ich festen Fuß auf diesem – zugegeben, etwas dünnem – Stück lebenden Holzes, knackte es auch schon wunderbar vielversprechend und im nächsten Moment befand ich mich im freien Fall, dem ein Aufprall auf dem laubbedeckten Boden folgte. 

Stöhnend richtete ich mich auf und rieb mir mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht das geschundene Steißbein. Heute war entschieden nicht mein Tag. Als ich nach oben zur Baumkrone sah, raschelten die Blätter nur, als wäre nichts gewesen. Na ja. Wenigstens war ich jetzt unten. Aber WIE meine Landung verlaufen war! Ein Wort genügte, sie zu beschreiben: Erniedrigend. Und ich sollte eine Elbin sein. Jaja wer's glaubte. Angeblich hatten diese Geschöpfe Grazie, Schnelligkeit und Geschicklichkeit. Und so wie mein Sprung beendet wurde, besaß ich wohl nichts davon. Umso besser. Je mehr ich mich von diesen schrecklichen Geschöpfen unterschied, desto unbesorgter konnte ich sie beleidigen.

Ein Blick zum Himmel sagte mir, dass es kurz vor Morgengrauen war und ich sah zu, dass ich so schnell wie möglich wieder zu meinem Vater kam. Wollte Nestalinna heute nicht vorbeikommen? Irgendwie freute ich mich darauf, sie wiederzusehen. Sie war die erste Elbin gewesen, die freundlich zu mir war und mir den Weg gezeigt hatte. Was man von anderen gewissen Geschöpfen keineswegs behaupten konnte.

Vorsichtig und sehr leise schob ich die Tür zu unserer Unterkunft auf. Ich wollte meinen Vater nicht wecken, denn wenn man seinen Schlaf unterbrach, konnte er schnell ungehalten werden.

„Wo warst du?" Ich zuckte zutiefst erschrocken zusammen, schob die Tür aber gleich darauf vollends auf. Nun, da das schwache Tageslicht den Raum erhellte, sah ich meinen Vater. Er saß immer noch in einem der Sessel. Vielleicht hatte der Prinz recht und er hatte sich diesmal wirklich um mich gesorgt.

„Spazieren", war das Einzige, was ich erwidern konnte und trat ungerührt ein, huschte durch den Raum ins Badezimmer und schloss hinter mir ab. Das aller erste, was ich tun wollte, war dieses unbequeme Kleid abzulegen, doch ich hatte nicht mit den tückischen Verschnürungen gerechnet. Seufzend und mich geschlagen gebend, trat ich wieder aus dem Bad und an meinen Vater heran, der sich noch immer nicht aus dem Sessel bewegt hatte.

„Kannst du mal aufmachen", fragte ich etwas schüchtern und kniete mich vor ihn. Er sagte nichts, doch kurz darauf spürte ich seine rauen, knubbeligen Finger auf meiner Haut, wie sie an den Schnüren herumexperimentierten, bis diese endlich gelöst waren. Ich erhob mich ohne ein Wort und ging zum Schrank, in dem meine gewaschenen Reisesachen hingen. Wie wünschte ich mir doch die Zweit zurück, als wir unbeschwert miteinander streiten konnten.

„Du hättest nach Hause kommen sollen." Seine Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll und ließ mich aufsehen. 

„Und du hättest mir nachlaufen sollen, wenn du wirklich gewollt hast, dass ich wieder zurückkomme", erwiderte ich ruhig und zog meine Gewänder aus dem Schrank hervor, stellte mich vor den Spiegel und hielt sie mir vor den Körper. Nichts daran würde verraten, dass mein Leben sich innerhalb eines Tages, eines Kleiderwechselns verändert hatte. Doch das hatte es. Und wie.

„Ich bin nicht gut im Verstecken spielen und das weißt du", bekam ich prompt die Antwort. War klar, dass es ihn nicht besonders störte, dass ich nicht nach Hause gekommen war.

„Klar. Und deshalb schickst du diesen eingebildeten Grünschnabel hinter mir her. Na ich habe mich gefreut, als ich den Kotzbrocken gesehen habe, sage ich dir." Meine Stimme war wie selbstverständlich, während ich mich aus dem roten Kleid pellte und die neuen Sachen anlegte.

„Du wirst versuchen müssen, mit ihm auszukommen, Adamantiel. Ich werde noch heute abreisen. Legolas wird morgen wieder gen Düsterwald gehen." Ein Zischen von ausgestoßener Luft war die Antwort darauf und verriet, wie viel ich davon hielt. Nämlich gar nichts.

„Warum können wir nicht zusammen reisen. Mit diesem ollen Elben alleine unterwegs zu sein, bereitet mir Angstzustände", murrte ich. Das war eine glatte Lüge. Angstzustände bekam ich von dem gewiss nicht. Aber ich befürchtete, dass meine Hassgefühle und die ungebändigte Mordlust mich dazu verführten, diesen Grünblatt wirklich im Schlaf zu überwältigen.

„Der Abschied würde uns nur noch schwerer fallen, wenn wir noch zusammen reisten." Diese Antwort machte mich rasend und ich überbrückte die letzten Meter zwischen mir und ihm, bis ich direkt vor ihm stand und auf ihn hinabsah.

„Tu doch nicht so! Mutter und du...ihr werdet froh sein, mich endlich los zu sein! Ihr werdet froh sein, mich nerviges Etwas endlich nicht mehr um euch zu haben! Aber dass ich niemanden kenne außer diesen Idioten und ganz allein auf mich gestellt bin, habt ihr wohl vergessen!?" Ein innerliches Fluchen hinderte auch nichts daran, dass mir schon wieder die Tränen über die Wangen rannen. Jedes Wort, dass ich verloren hatte, tat mir selbst so weh, als würde irgendwer ein scharfes Messer in mein Herz rammen.

„Du weißt, dass deine Worte Unfug sind! Deine Mutter und ich...wir lieben dich! Wir lieben dich mehr als alles andere und deshalb wollen wir, dass du glücklich wirst." Die Augen meines Vaters füllten sich ebenfalls mit Tränen und ich brach schluchzend vor ihm zusammen. Ich wusste, dass jedes einzige Wort, das er sagte, der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Aber ich kann nicht glücklich werden, wenn so ein bekloppter Idiot mein Babysitter ist", schluchzte ich unter Tränen. So viele Tränen, wie ich hier vergossen hatte, hatte ich nicht mal in meinen ersten 20 Lebensjahren verloren. Schon zum Heulen, wie sentimental ich plötzlich war.  Ich spürte, wie er mich umarmte und mir einen scheuen Kuss auf die Haare drückte, ehe er mir wieder ins Gesicht sah.

„Dies hier hat mir der junge Mann gegeben, der dich zu uns brachte." Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen verfolgte ich, wie er in die Tasche griff und eine Kette hervor holte, an der ein Haselnussgroßer Diamant hing. In meinen Gedanken stürmte es. Ein junger Mann, der mich zu den Zwergen brachte??

„Was weißt du über ihn", schrie ich beinahe heraus und fasste meinen Vater fest am Kragen. Er hob abwehrend die Hände und ich ließ erschrocken vor mir selbst von ihm ab.

„Ich weiß nur sehr wenig über ihn. Ich verstand ihn nicht, als er dich abgab. Nur deinen Namen habe ich erfahren. Mehr nicht." Ich senkte den Kopf. Mein Leben war in seinen Grundfestigungen zerrüttet worden! Bis in den letzten Baustein. Erst erfuhr ich, dass ich eine Elbin war, dann, dass mich irgendwer bei den Zwergen abgeliefert hatte, als wäre ich ein...ein Ding! Vollkommen verwirrt schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich nahm nur halb wahr, wie der richtige Zwerg mir die Kette in die Hand legte und dann meine Finger darum schloss. Der harte Stein fühlte sich kühl an und doch irgendwie weich.

„Versprich mir, dass du versuchen wirst, dich anzupassen und letztendlich glücklich zu werden. Legolas hin oder her DU entscheidest, welche Zukunft du haben willst, mein Kind. Lebe wohl." Ich nickte nur auf seine Worte, stand unwirsch auf und flüchtete hastig ins Bad, um mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu klatschen. 

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür, ließ mich aufschrecken, als ich meinen Kopf in einem der Handtücher vergrub. Das war sicher Nestalinna. Oh Gott und ich sah so...so...verheult aus! Trotzdem hastete ich zur Tür und riss sie mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln auf.

„Guten Morgen, Adaman..." Sie stockte mitten im Satz und musterte mich etwas verstört. Mein Lächeln gefror auf meinem Gesicht, doch ich mühte mich tapfer, es aufgesetzt zu lassen, obwohl ich innerlich fluchte.

„Wie siehst du denn aus", rief sie entsetzt und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Die Frage hatte kommen müssen, so beschissen, wie ich aussah.

„Ja weißt du...", druckste ich unschlüssig und senkte etwas verlegen den Kopf.

„Der Wein war wohl doch etwas zu stark." Nun wich der entsetzte Ausdruck einem Grinsen und sie lachte schallend drauflos.

„Ach nein!? Du hast also getrunken, bis du nicht mehr bei Besinnung warst!?" Ihr Lachen steckte wirklich an und ich fiel mit ein. Der Umgangston, mit dem wir uns unterhielten, würde niemals darauf hinweisen, dass wir uns erst gestern kennen gelernt hatten, sondern ließ uns eher wie zwei, jahrelang dick befreundete, Elben erscheinen. 

„Bei Besinnung war ich eigentlich schon", grinste ich verlegen und machte eine einladende Geste, sie möge doch hinein kommen, doch Nestalinna schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur bei dir verabschieden. Ich reise mit Génbô zurück in den Düsterwald. Weißt du, meine Mutter lebt dort und..."

„...und du hast deine Ausbildung hier als Heilerin beendet, nicht wahr", ergänzte ich ihren Satz und sie sah mich erstaunt an. Dann nickte sie verblüfft.

„Ja aber woher..." Ich ließ sie wieder nicht ausreden, sondern unterbrach sie abermals mitten im Satz.

„Dein Vater hat es mir gestern erzählt." Ein freundliches Lächeln zierte mein Gesicht und sie strahlte zurück. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, endlich eine Freundin gefunden zu haben.

„Achso. Na dann... Musst du eigentlich auch schon abreisen? Deine Kleidung lässt darauf schließen." Sie deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung zu meinen zwergischen Gewändern und sah mir dann wieder in die Augen.

„Nunja...ich... eigentlich wollte ich mit meinem Vater zum Einsamen Berg zurück reisen, aber gestern habe ich die erschreckende Wahrheit erzählt bekommen, dass ich ebenfalls eine Elbin bin und nun muss ich morgen mit diesem bekloppten Legolas Thranduilion in den Düsterwald reisen", sprudelte es aus mir hervor. An ihrem Gesichtsausdruck erkannte ich jedoch, dass sie das alles für einen dummen Scherz halten musste. Diese Story war aber auch zu exotisch! 

„Ehm...du hättest keine Geschichte zu erfinden brauchen, um mir zu sagen, dass du auch nach Düsterwald gehst. Die Sache mit dem Prinzen hättest du weglassen sollen, dann hätte ich dir die Geschichte gerne geglaubt, aber so..." Sie lachte los und umarmte mich freundschaftlich. Ich war zu perplex, um überhaupt reagieren zu können. Da dachte sie doch wirklich, ich hätte irgendeine Geschichte erfunden. 

„Also. Wir sehen uns dann im Düsterwald. Ich würde gerne noch bis morgen warten, um mit dir reisen zu können, aber Génbô verlangt es nach seiner Liebsten!" Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen und diesmal war ich es, die anfing zu lachen. Es war nicht zu übersehen, was Nestalinna für diesen Elbenjungen empfand und irgendwie konnte ich es durchaus nachvollziehen. Er war schon süß.

Ich erwiderte die Umarmung, die sie mir zum zweiten Male schenkte und dann löste sie sich von mir und verschwand winkend hinter der nächsten Ecke. Anscheinend hatte sie es wirklich eilig. Kurz stand ich noch in der Tür, ehe auch ich mich abwandte und meine Sachen fertig machte. Jetzt gab es einen Grund, warum ich nach Düsterwald wollte und das löste eine gewisse Vorfreude in mir aus. So nahm ich auch den Abschied meines Vaters und der anderen Gefährten nicht so recht wahr, was mir später auch ganz lieb war. Denn hätte ich bewusst alles mitbekommen wäre ich sicherlich wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen. Und das vor Grünblatt! Ich konnte mir besseres vorstellen.

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln sah ich meinem Vater beim Sachen packen zu und half ihm kurz darauf, dass Gepäck hinunter zu tragen, wo schon die Hobbits, der König Gondors und natürlich – zu meinem höchsten Verdruss – der Prinz des Düsterwaldes standen und auf uns warteten. Aragorn wollte meinen Vater zum Einsamen Berg bringen, da er selbst noch etwas in dieser Gegend zu tun hatte.

Ich beobachtete, wie Gimli sich mit etwas Abscheu auf das Pferd setzte, der König sich von Merry und dem widerlichsten Elben der Welt verabschiedete und Pippin es seinem Herren gleichtat. Vater rief mir noch einen letzten Gruß in der zwergischen Sprache zu und ich nickte widerwillig, da er mich an mein Versprechen erinnert hatte. Mit traurigem Blick sah ich dem davon galoppierenden Pferd nach, wie es rasch zwischen den Bäumen verschwand, doch dann straffte ich meine Schultern, um dem Prinzen kein Angriffsziel zu bieten.

„Ich werde mich dann auch auf den Weg nach Rohan machen." Ich sah freundlich zu Pippin hinab, der freundschaftlich meine Hand gefasst hatte und lächelte.

„Gimli sagte, ich soll dir ausrichten, dass du ihn und seine Frau an deinem 111. Geburtstag besuchen darfst. Auf keinen Fall eher." Ich nickte nur und wuschelte dem Hobbit kurz durch das lockige Haar, ehe er sich abwandte, um Legolas zu verabschieden. Beide wechselten ein paar Worte in der elbischen Sprache, was ich zwar nicht verstand, doch Legolas' giftiger Blick, den er Pippin zuwarf, verriet mir wenigstens etwas. Dann saß auch dieser ehemalige Ringgefährte auf seinem Pony auf und entschwand meiner Sicht zwischen den ersten Bäumen. Nun stand ich allein mit Legolas in Lóthlorien und ich ahnte jetzt schon, dass die Reise zu zweit die Hölle auf Erden werden würde.

***

[Fortsetzung folgt!]

_Naaaaa gut ^.^ Ich werde das, was die beiden Elben da auf dem Schiff sagen übersetzen *sich geschlagen gibt* Sooo geheimnisvoll ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Aber wer mitdenkt... ^^' Also schaut doch noch mal ins 1. chap ich habe es nämlich überarbeitet :o) 1 Wort habe ich absichtlich NICHT übersetzt ^.^_

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen *knuddelt* Und mein Experiment ist nicht verunglückt *schauder* Also bitte sagt, was ihr von den ‚Ich-Perspektiven' haltet, ja?_

_Zu euren Kommentaren:_

_@tolka: Ich hoffe, der Teil war auch wieder nach deinem Geschmack? ^^_

_@ __Khair ed Din: *lol* Du lagst richtig damit, dass sie nicht betraft wird ^^ *gg* Aber in gewissem Maße doch schon irgendwie, oder? *fies grinst*___

_@sina: *gg* Happy End??? *lol* Wunsch notiert ^^ Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt ^^_

_@siane: Schneller ging es leider nicht ^^'_

_@Miss_Sixty: *vor so viel lob ganz rot anlauf* Sind einige Fragen geklärt? *g* Wenn nicht, dann wird das noch im Laufe der Geschichte aufgedeckt ^^ *knuddel* _

_@Arvi: *gg* Halb totlachen ist gut ^^ Aber bitte nicht totlachen, sonst kannst du es ja nicht weiterlesen *lach* *sich ganz lieb für das lob bedankt* ^^_

_@sister_of_dragon: *gg* Ich freu mich, dass ich Adamantiel so gut rüberbringen kann *lach* Sie kommt ganz nach dem Vater *lol* Ps.: Falls sich wer wundern sollte, dass Adamantiel hundert Jahre bei Gimli gelebt hat und der nicht zwischendurch gestorben ist: Ich hab irgendwo ausgerechnet dass zwerge ein Durchschnittsalter von 400-500 Jahren haben ^^ _

_@Drachi: *ggg* In jedem neuen Kapitel hab ich ein Lieblingswort ^^ *lach* in diesem ist ‚vehement' glaube ich, nicht einmal aufgetaucht ^^_

_@Stoffpferd: Hui ^^ Die Königin des Humors!!! Ich find deine FF ‚Von Elben und Preiselbeeren' so klasse *lol* und die Fortsetzung auch ^^ *schwärm* Ehm...ja was wollte ich sagen...achja...schau mal in den ersten Teil, ich habe ihn überarbeitet und eine Übersetzung geschrieben ^^ Sorry, dass es erst so spät ist. *knuffz* Und zu Adamantiel: du liegst richtig ich musste mich totlachen über deine Vermutung ^^ Übersetzt heißt der Name ‚Diamantentochter' Also auch sehr sehr hart *lach* Kriegt der arme Legolas auch noch zu spüren *diabloisches Grinsen aufsetzt* _

_@Charley: Ich werde mich bemühen, das zu ändern ^.^_

_*knuddelt alle kräftig* Ich freue mich wie immer tierisch/elbisch/menschlich auf Reviews!! Also bitte tut mir den Gefallen, ja? :o)_

_Ciao ciao_

_Hegdl_

_Eure liebe Autorin dieser FF ^.^_


	4. Eine Reise beginnt

Huhu ^^ *knufft alle mal ganz lieb* Aaalso....Im Großen und ganzen sind die Perspektivenwechsel sehr gut angekommen, bis auf einige Reviewer, die meinen, dass man dann die Gedanken des anderen nicht kennt 1:0 für diese Aussage. Das stimmt, aber ich finde, man kann die Gedanken der EINEN Person besser nachvollziehen. Ist auch größtenteils so begründet worden. Da ich es nun aber (nicht jedem recht machen will nein nein SO nun auch wieder nicht *lol*) eingesehen habe, dass es aus beiden varianten gut ist, werde ich versuchen viel ‚Vogelperspektive' (lol) zu schreiben und zwischendurch auch aus der ‚Innenperspektive' (*zu viel Need for speed gespielt hat* XD) 

_~blabla~ Gesprochenes auf Sindarin_

~*~Laurie lantar lassi súrinen~*~

[Wie Gold fallen die Blätter im Wind]

***

Eine Reise beginnt

Legolas POV

Wir warteten sicher schon über eine halbe Stunde, ehe Gimli mit seiner verzogenen Tochter auftauchte, um sich dann mit Aragorn und Pippin auf den Weg zum Einsamen Berg zu machen. Er wollte mich mit dieser Ausgeburt des Bösen – es fehlte nicht viel, dass ich wirklich annahm, sie wäre Saurons Tochter – tatsächlich allein lassen. Das Schlimmste stand mir wohl noch bevor. Die Reise zu zweit würde kein Zuckerschlecken werden. Da mein Vater noch viel zu erledigen hatte – ich hatte ihn noch am Vorabend von meinem Versprechen unterrichtet und er hatte entschlossen zugestimmt, sie aufzunehmen. Hatte er doch den Anschein, dass Elben nicht bei Zwergen leben konnten. Oh doch! Das konnten sie. Nur danach konnten sie nie mehr bei den Elben aufkreuzen, ohne etwas verquer im Hirn zu sein. Nichts gegen die Zwerge.

Sémersion würde uns auch nicht begleiten, da er hier die ‚Frau seiner Träume' gefunden hatte. Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen. Wie konnte jemand nur diesen Schwachsinn glauben? Irgendwann war es vorbei mit der Liebelei. Aber das war jetzt kein Thema. Missvergnügt drehte ich Pfeil und Bogen in meiner Hand hin und her und sah nur kurz auf, um die Ankömmlinge zu begrüßen.

Als der Zwerg und Adamantiel die Treppe hinunterkamen, drehte ich der jungen Elbin demonstrativ den Rücken zu, um ja nicht zu riskieren, sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Meine Augen waren mir buchstäblich zu schade. Ihr schien es ähnlich zu ergehen. Ich bemerkte, dass sie sich extra auf die andere Seite stellte, um so nicht zu nahe an mich heran kommen zu müssen. Es war mir ehrlich gesagt auch lieber so. Viel lieber, sie nicht in meiner Nähe zu haben, schließlich folgte daraufhin nur Unheil.

„Nun Legolas! Ich hoffe du nimmst deine Verpflichtungen ernst." Gimli brummelte und eine ernste Falte bedeckte seine Stirn, während er auf meine Antwort wartete. Ich knirschte verärgert mit den Zähne, machte jedoch fröhliche Miene zu schlechtem Spiel. Schließlich sollte Gimli unbesorgt in seine Heimat zurückkehren. 

„Sei beruhigt, mein Freund. Sie wird bei den Elben gutaufgehoben sein. Meine Familie wird für ihr Wohlergehen sorgen", versicherte ich, ließ aber bewusst eine Einschränkung auf mich aus. Der alte Zwerg runzelte noch einmal leicht misstrauisch die Stirn, lächelte dann aber und kehrte mir den Rücken, um auf das Pferd zu steigen. Dann rief er Adamantiel noch einmal zu sich und gab ihr, vom Pferd herab, einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ärgerlich schnaufend wandte ich mich Aragorn zu, der mich amüsiert über mein nicht gerade elbisches Verhalten angrinste.

„Nun Legolas. Du sollst wissen, dass du stets in Minas Tirith willkommen bist." Ich dankte ihm und Eru, dass er die junge Elbin außer Acht ließ und mich nicht mit der bevorstehenden Reise aufzog. Er war weise und edel. Die weiße Stadt hätte keinen besseren König haben können.

„Auch du, Aragorn, sollst dir stets bewusst sein, dass du im Düsterwald willkommen bist. Und ich stets dein Kampfgefährte in Notzeiten sein werde. Lass keine falsche Scham walten, wenn du einmal meine Hilfe benötigst." Der einstige Waldläufer nickte dankbar und freundlich, griff dann in die Zügel und wandte das Pferd um.

„Richte Arwen meine besten Grüße aus. Das Licht soll auf eurer beider Wege scheinen", setzte ich noch hinzu und bemerkte, wie Aragorns Züge beinahe vor Stolz, Liebe und Sehnsucht leuchteten.

„Und du werde deiner anbrechenden Aufgabe als Thronfolger bewusst, Mellon", mahnte er mich lächelnd und ich nickte nur. Es war schon seit meiner frühsten Kindheit mein Traum, einmal den Düsterwald zu regieren und dessen Volk zu leiten. Irgendwie konnte ich es kaum noch erwarten, nach Hause zu kommen.

Ich schmunzelte leicht und hob die Hand zum Abschied, ehe auch Pippin zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden war.

~Nun mein Freund. Nach dem, was gestern Abend geschah, ist es abzusehen, dass ihr es nicht leicht miteinander haben werdet.~ Merry grinste mir frech ins Gesicht und ich erwiderte sein Kommentar mit einem äußerst gereiztem Seufzer. Der kleine Hobbit schien jedoch keine Rücksicht auf meine Nerven nehmen zu wollen, sondern fuhr ungerührt fort.

~Du darfst ihr kein einziges Haar krümmen, sonst bringt dich Gimli eigenhändig um. Und sollte auch nur die Kunde einer Schandtat an sein Ohr dringen, die du an Adamantiel begangen hast, wird er, ungeachtet des langen Weges und der Freundschaft zu dir, in den Düsterwald eilen, um dich zu verurteilen.~

~Dies ist mir bewusst~, entgegnete ich matt und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Hobbits, der stramm und tapfer vor mir stand. Ein leichtes Schmunzeln bildete sich auf meinen Lippen als ich an den Ringkrieg zurückdachte. Er und sein Freund Pippin waren, neben Frodo und Sam, die tapfersten, berühmtesten Hobbits ganz Mittelerdes. Schließlich hatten sie nicht nur einen geringen Teil am Sieg mitgewirkt.

~Und bedenke eines, Legolas. Aus Hass kann die zärtlichste Liebe entspringen.~ Dieser Satz verschlug mir die Sprache und ich war froh, dass Merry ihn auf Sindarin gesagt hatte. Er machte mich sehr verlegen und außerdem wütend, obwohl die kleine Zwergenbrut kein Wort verstanden haben konnte. 

~Was redest du da!? Nie werde ich auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken an so etwas verschwenden. Es ist keine Hassliebe Meriadoc Brandybock. Es ist purer Hass, den ich für sie im Herzen trage.~ Meine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Zischen und mein Gesichtsausdruck sagte mehr als tausend Worte. Merry nickte ernst.

~Versuche mit ihr auszukommen, schließlich bist du ihr Vormund.~ Ich blitzte ihn beinahe böse an, aber er hatte ja recht. Ich bot ihm versöhnlich meine Hand, um ihm auf sein Pferd zu helfen, das mir kaum bis zur Brust ging, den Hobbit aber um einen halben Kopf überragte. Es war ja in gewissem Maße gar kein Pferd sondern ein kleines Pony.

~Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich ihren Vater oder etwas ähnliches ersetze. Irgendwann wird sie ihren eigenen Weg gehen müssen.~ Merry nickte abermals und sah mich vom Pony herauf an.

~Ich weiß, Legolas. Doch ich habe die Vereinbarung gehört, die du mit Gimli getroffen hast. Du musst sie in allen elbischen Dingen unterrichten, die eine Frau ausmachen.~ 

~Lass uns dieses Thema beenden, mir bleibt nicht mal mehr eine ruhige Minute. Nur die Zeit, in der ich mit dir spreche, befreit mich von meiner aufgenommenen Pflicht. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, junger Hobbit. Möge das Licht auf deinem Weg scheinen.~ Merry nickte freundlich und schenkte mir ein gutmütiges Lächeln und in diesem Moment wurde mir die Tragweite meiner übernommenen Aufsichtspflicht bewusst, doch ich riss mich zusammen und erwiderte das Lächeln.

~Namarie, Merry.~

~Namarie Legolas.~ Dann gab er seinem Pony die Sporen und verschwand auf dem Weg, den auch Aragorn und die anderen Zwei eingeschlagen hatten. Ich seufzte tief, da nun die Zeit der Qualen anbrach.

***

Keine POV

Als auch Merry zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden war, standen Legolas und Adamantiel regungslos auf der Lichtung. Jeder sah in eine andere Richtung, um den anderen nicht erblicken zu müssen. Sie ekelten sich voreinander und weder Legolas noch Adamantiel konnten verstehen, warum das Schicksal so grausam zu ihnen war.

Nach langer Zeit des Schweigens, gab sich der Elbenprinz endlich einen Ruck und drehte sich schweren Herzens nach seinem ungewollten Schützling um.

„Du hast mir ab jetzt bedingungslos zu gehorchen", fauchte er als Begrüßung und die junge Elbin warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu.

„Ich meine, DICH nicht gut genug zu kennen, dass DU mich duzen kannst!" Sie betonte die vertrauten Anreden extra provozierend und Legolas begann wieder – vor Wut auf ihr freches Mundwerk – zu kochen. Doch das ließ die junge Elbin kalt. Stattdessen hob sie anzweifelnd und frech eine Augenbraue, was den Sohn Thranduils verdächtig an Lord Elrond erinnerte.

„Und DU wirst in der Zeit deiner Ausbildung, in der ich dein Lehrer bin, dein freches Mundwerk zügeln", drohte er ungeachtet ihrer Kritik. Er wusste genau, dass sie die fehlende Formalität in seinen Worten ihr gegenüber, ärgern musste und das lockte ein fieses Grinsen auf seine Züge.

„Gut. Belassen wir es eben auf einer vertrauten Anrede." Adamantiel sah ihn abschätzig an und setzte dann noch ein paar Worte dazu.

„Ich muss mich korrigieren. Es scheint mir, dich gut genug zu kennen, um zu sehen, dass du ein arroganter Ork bist." Ihre Stimme war seidenweich und doch drang sie messerscharf in Legolas' Herz ein. Die Augen des Elben verfärbten sich zu einem Sturmblau das die Gefühle in seinem Innersten verriet. Doch Adamantiel schien immer noch nicht genug Seitenhiebe verteilt zu haben und fuhr mit einer Hand unter ihre Haare, um diese dann mit einem Schwung nach oben zu werfen. Der leichte Wind ließ sie sanft wieder auf ihren Rücken zurückfallen.

„Und damit eins klar ist. Ich mag es nicht wie ein lästiges Objekt behandelt zu werden." Ihr Blick blieb unerbittlich auf Legolas hängen. Nichts war mehr von ihrer Sentimentalität aus der Nacht zu erkennen. Nichts war mehr von ihrem weichen Herzen zu spüren und Legolas zweifelte daran, dass ihre nächtlichen Tränen real gewesen und eventuell nicht doch nur Einbildungen gewesen waren.

„Ich wüsste nicht, als was ich dich sonst noch behandeln sollte." Adamantiel schluckte empört die aufsteigende Wut hinunter. Soso. Sie war also ein ‚lästiges Objekt'.

„Dann lass das ‚unbedeutende Geschöpf', das du nun auch als ‚lästiges Objekt' bezeichnest, doch endlich in Ruhe." Legolas sah ihr fest in die Augen. Ein stummes Ringen der Gedanken begann und endete mit einer bissigen Bemerkung von Legolas' Seite her.

„Ich bin der Prinz und du hast mir zu gehorchen. Gerne würde ich dich auf der Stelle loswerden, doch ich gab mein Versprechen, auf dich Acht zu geben." Adamantiels Augen blitzten verräterisch auf. Nichts schien sie mehr zu stören, als daran erinnert zu werden, dass dieser unverschämte Typ ein Prinz und somit wirklich höheren Ranges war als sie selbst. 

„Wenigstens sprichst du deine wahren Gefühle aus. Es ehrt mich, sie nun zu kennen. Ich bin nicht umsonst bei Zwergen aufgewachsen. Mit einem Schwächling wie dir, werde ich alle Mal fertig. Nur ich sage dir eins: Wenn du gewinnst, wirst du mich mit Titel anreden und keine einzige abfällige Bemerkung mehr über mich verlieren." Legolas schwieg darauf hin und sah sie einfach nur an. Die junge Elbin war entschlossen in eine Kampfstellung gegangen, um einen eventuellen handgreiflichen Angriff abwehren zu können, aber zu ihrem Erstaunen, machte Legolas keinerlei Anstalten. Vielleicht hatte er Angst? 

Doch in Wirklichkeit dürstete es den Elben ebenso nach einer Rauferei wie Adamantiel, aber seine Ehre verbot es ihm, sich auf einem öffentlichen Platz zu schlagen. Schließlich musste sein Image bewahrt werden. Und er war nun mal ein Held und der Retter Mittelerdes – ein Ringgefährte, tapferer Krieger und zudem Thronfolger des Düsterwaldes. 

„Folge mir. Wir haben einiges für die Reise vorzubereiten." Mit diesen Worten ging er, ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Adamantiel zu werfen, an ihr vorbei. Besser gesagt, hielt er direkt auf sie zu und starrte ihr fest in die Augen. Die kleine Elbin machte sich schon bereit, dass er den ersten Schlag austeilte, doch es kam nichts. Stattdessen drehte er rasch seine Schulter weg, um nicht gegen sie zu stoßen. Ein feiner Windhauch von Wiesenduft strich um ihre Nase. Wie sie diesen Geruch verabscheute! Sie verabscheute alles an ihm. Bis zum letzten, kleinsten Härchen auf seinem gesalbten Körperchen! Und jetzt ignorierte er sie auch noch! 

Brodelnder Zorn ließ sie tief und zischend einatmen, ehe sie sich umdrehte, ihm zu folgen. Sie beeilte sich, ihn einzuholen, was Legolas arg wunderte. Er hatte angenommen, sie würde ihn boykottieren und ignorieren und er würde sie mit Gewalt mitziehen müssen. Doch sie war ihm ohne zu Murren gefolgt. Hatte sie sich endlich ergeben?

Doch gleich auf diesen Gedanken wurde er eines Besseren belehrt, als er plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz an seiner Hacke spürte. Doch das war nicht alles. Irgendjemand stand auf seinem leichten Lederschuh, der zuvor mit einem Fuß an der Hacke des Prinzen hinuntergeschabt wurde. Mit einem fluchenden Laut stürzte Legolas zu Boden. Zum Glück hatte er sich mit den Händen abfangen können und war so nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Mit einem zornigen Glanz in den Augen fuhr er herum und blitzte Adamantiel an, die lammfromm über ihm stand und mit einer großen Unschuldsmiene auf ihn hinab sah.

„Oh das tut mir jetzt aber leid. Ich hoffe, das Prinzlein hat sich nichts getan. Schließlich dürfen die ‚Hohen bedeutenden Geschöpfe'", bei diesen Worten schlich sich ein gehässiges Grinsen auf ihre sonst so feinen Züge, „sich ja gar nicht verletzen. Hoffentlich ist die Antifaltencreme nicht heruntergeschabt worden." Adamantiel hatte einmal von Gimli gehört, dass Menschen eine Art Creme benutzten, die gegen Falten helfen sollte. Nun hatte ihr Ton gehässige und sarkastische Merkmale und das ließ Legolas rasend werden. Doch er tat der jungen Elbin nicht den Gefallen, sie dafür zu strafen, denn allem Anschein nach, legte sie es darauf an, dass er sie schlug. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf.

„Spar dir dein Gesülze und deine kindischen Worte für später auf, ich muss dich meinem Vater vorstellen." Grob fasste er sie am Arm und zog sie mit sich.

„Bei uns ist es Sitte, ein Mädchen seinem Vater vorzustellen, wenn man es ehelichen will. Doch gewiss habe ich keine solchen Absichten, dich ein Leben lang an meiner Seite zu haben. Eher stoße ich mir einen Pfeil in die Brust, um mich zu töten", fauchte sie gehässig. Legolas sah stur gerade aus und schlug dann einen Waldweg ein. Die Unterkunft seines Vaters lag etwas weiter ab von der Stadt.

„Ich sollte wohl doch einmal darüber nachdenken, dich zu meiner Frau zu machen, wenn die Konsequenzen wirklich so verlockend sind." Adamantiel schnappte empört nach Luft, beließ es dann aber dabei, zu schweigen. Schließlich hatte sie ihm selbst die Möglichkeit zu diesem Konter gegeben.

Er ignorierte, wie sie ihm ständig absichtlich in die Hacken trat. Es schmerzte, aber er ließ es auf sich beruhen. Doch auch Legolas ließ sich jede kleine Fehde nicht nehmen, die er ihr antun konnte. Immer wieder lief er bewusst so, dass sie mal hier und da an einem Baustamm entlang schürfte und sich unter beständigen Schimpfworten auf Zwergisch, bei ihm beschwerte sich kleine Schürfwunden zuzuziehen.

Doch diese miesen Intrigen ließ die, als Zwerg aufgezogene junge Elbin, nicht einfach so auf sich sitzen. Wann immer sie einen Ast auf dem Boden gewahrte, den der Prinz übersehen hatte, trat sie absichtlich auf das eine Ende, um es so gegen das Bein des vor ihr laufenden Elben zu pieksen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatten beide vielerlei Schürfwunden von lang bis breit.

„Ich denke, es ist besser, dass wir uns wieder mit ‚Euch' und den ganzen Formen ansprechen. Schließlich kann ich Euch wirklich nicht ausstehen und die ‚Du-Form' macht mich beinahe krank. Außerdem würde Euer Vater dann etwas Falsches denken und Gerüchte behagen mir überhaupt nicht!" Legolas nickte zustimmend. Auch er empfand es als beruhigender, dieses Weibsstück wie eine Fremde zu behandeln.

*******

Thranduil fuhr erschrocken aus einem Stuhl hoch, als die Tür zu seinem Zimmer beinahe rücksichtslos und mit etwas zu viel Elan aufgeschmissen wurde und laut knallend gegen die Wand krachte. Ein zersplitterndes Geräusch eines heruntergefallenen Spiegels kündigte die Ankunft seines Sohnes an. Etwas peinlich berührt stand er in der Tür, eine Hand noch immer im Türrahmen, und sah verlegen zu seinem Vater hinüber.

Der König schluckte den zornigen Kommentar, den er schon auf den Lippen hatte, im letzten Moment hinunter, als nach seinem Sohn auch ein Mädchen eintrat und die Tür behutsam hinter sich schloss. Sie hatte langes blondes Haar, das ihr bis zu den Hüften reichte und eine schlanke, ansehnliche Figur. Ihre grünen Augen huschten kurz zu Legolas' Vater herüber, ehe sie sich wieder abwandte, ohne jeglichen Gruß, dem König gegenüber. Thranduil seufzte schwer über ihr Verhalten. Aber was konnte man auch erwarten von einem Mädchen, das bei Zwergen aufgewachsen war. Ein Wunder, dass sie rein äußerlich nicht mit diesem Volk gleichzog.

„Volltreffer", murmelte Adamantiel mit einem gehässigen Blick Richtung Scherben, die in einem weit ausgebreiteten Häufchen den flauschigen Teppich zierten. Dann schielte sie grinsend zu Legolas hinüber, der ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf.

„Legolas! Ich nehme an, bei der jungen Dame in deiner Begleitung handelt es sich um die junge Zwergin", bemerkte er, um so einen anbrechenden Streit zu verhindern. Thranduil sah den jungen Thronfolger erwartungsvoll an und ein Blick reichte Legolas, um zu wissen, dass sein Vater ihn dazu aufforderte, ihm Adamantiel vorzustellen. Er räusperte sich verlegen und sah kurz zu der jungen Elbin, die ihn nur fies angrinste.

„Nun ehm...das ist Adamantiel. Gimli Gloinssohns Pflegetochter." Der König nickte zum Zeichen, dass er es so weit begriffen hatte. Doch er runzelte etwas besorgt die Stirn und ging prüfenden Blickes auf die junge Elbin zu.

„Ich hatte Euch mir anders vorgestellt, als ich hörte, Ihr seid bei Zwergen aufgewachsen." Adamantiel kniff etwas angesäuerte die Augen zusammen. Irgendwie wusste sie jetzt, woher Legolas diese Frechheiten herhatte. 

„Aber auch ein König kann sich täuschen. Nun ja. Mein Sohn wird dich nach Düsterwald begleiten und da ich annehme, dass dir niemand die alte Sprache gelehrt hat, wird Legolas auch diese Aufgabe übernehmen."

„Ada", unterbrach Legolas ihn aufgebracht und trat einen Schritt auf den etwas größeren Elben zu, der ihm nun einen missbilligenden Blick zuwarf.

„Es wird mehr als 1 Jahr dauern, ehe die junge Dame die Sprache fließend beherrscht." Die Vorstellung allein war schon grausam, wenn Legolas daran dachte, dass er sie so lange am Hals haben würde. Mindestens! Und der Gedanke daran, ließ nicht nur den jungen Prinzen erzittern.

„In der Tat, das ist mir bewusst. Deshalb wirst DU sie auch so lange betreuen, bis sie keinen einzigen Fehler mehr in Aussprache und Grammatik macht. Lehre sie auch, wie sie sich als Dame am Hofe zu benehmen hat." Legolas sah seine Freiheiten und seinen gesundheitlichen Zustand beträchtlich schwinden. Jedes Wort, das sein Vater verlor schlug in seinem Hirn ein, wie ein Blitz während eines Jahrtausendsturms. Und er war nahe daran, seine Situation soweit zu verwünschen, dass er sie liebend gern mit einem zweiten Ringkrieg ausgetauscht hätte.

„Mooooment mal", schaltete sich nun Adamantiel ein, der das Ganze völlig gegen den Strich zu gehen schien. Sie mit dem Prinzen. Das kam NIE in Frage. Dafür würde sie schon sorgen. 

„Der Kerl soll MIR vernünftiges Verhalten bei Hofe lehren, wo er sich selbst nicht einmal einer Dame gegenüber benehmen kann!? Wie stellt Ihr Euch das vor, Herr Papi von Grünblättchen!?" Das junge Mädchen war sich nicht einmal seiner abschätzenden und respektlosen Worte ihres Königs gegenüber bewusst. Oh ja. Legolas' Papi war jetzt ihr König und Legolas selbst leider der Prinz, Thronfolger, Held und zu allem Überfluss ihr Lehrer und Babysitter. Was gab es besseres?

Der aufmüpfige Ton und der sture Gesichtsausdruck missfielen Thranduil gewaltig, doch er beherrschte sich. Schließlich konnte das arme Kind ja nichts für sein Verhalten, wenn sie von einer Meute von buddelnden Zwergen erzogen worden war. Er mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, in welchen Verhältnissen sie gehaust hatte. Deshalb und nur deshalb setzte er ein gutmütiges Lächeln auf und schenkte es der Rebellin, ehe er sich an seinen wie versteinerten Sohn wandte.

„Ich schlage vor, Legolas. Du fängst gleich mit der Erziehung an." Dieser Vorschlag missfiel dem jungen Elben ganz und gar, doch er nickte und packte rasch und hart Adamantiels Handgelenk, deutete eine Verbeugung an und hastete aus dem Zimmer seines Vaters. Der Grund für seine Hast war die Befürchtung eines erneuten unangemessenen Kommentars.

„Keine Sorge Vater, ich werde mich um das Kind kümmern." Mit diesen Worten schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu und zerrte Adamantiel den Gang entlang. Doch die vorherrschende Sprachlosigkeit hielt nicht lange an und so kam es, dass die Elbin abrupt stehen blieb und keine Anstalten machte, sich noch einen cm fortzubewegen.

„KIND!?" Ihre Stimme war verdächtig ruhig, wenn auch fürchterlich drohend. Legolas seufzte. Er wusste, was nun auf ihn zukam.

„Ja ein Kind. Ihr seid ein Kind", erwiderte er mürrisch. Adamantiel riss sich entschieden von ihm los und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie sah unglaublich entschlossen und doch...irgendwie verdammt komisch aus. Sie erinnerte Legolas allen Ernstes an ein schmollendes Kleinkind.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob man ein Wesen, das schon 99 Sommer hat vergehen sehen, als ein KIND bezeichnen kann", begehrte die junge Elbin auf und sah Legolas wütend an. Dieser Elb hatte es so gehörig bei ihr verschissen, dass 10 000 Jahre nicht gereicht hätten, ihre Sympathie für ihn zurück zu erlangen.

Legolas verdrehte kurz die Augen, machte eine unwirsche Geste und stieß einen kurzen Seufzer aus, ehe er sie wieder ansah. In ihren Augen konnte er ihre Gefühle für ihn erkennen und die Intensität dieser erschreckte ihn und ließ sein Herz für einen Moment schneller schlagen, sodass es beinahe weh tat. 

„Verzeiht ich habe mich geirrt", hob er entschuldigend an und sah ihr noch immer in die Augen. Ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich ein wenig. Erwartete sie eine Entschuldigung?

„Säugling träfe es wohl besser. Und nun rate ich Euch, Euch auf Euer Zimmer zu begeben, dort Eure Sachen zu packen und mir dann für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr unter die Augen zu kommen. Ich will meinen letzten Tag in Lóthlorien und den letzten Tag meiner Freiheit in vollen Zügen genießen, also seht zu, dass ich Euch nicht sehen muss. Wir treffen uns morgen früh, nach Sonnenaufgang bei den Stallungen." Mit diesen Worten eilte er davon und entschwand Adamantiels Sichtweite.

***

Legolas POV

Ich wusste nicht, warum ich rannte. Ich wusste auch nicht, warum ich die Augen geschlossen hielt, als mich ein Ast streifte. Ich wusste auch nicht WOHIN ich lief. Aber ich lief. Ohne Rast und ohne anzuhalten. Vielleicht wollte ich die Worte, die ich zu Adamantiel gesagt hatte, wahr werden lassen und sicher gehen, dass sie mich wirklich nicht fand. Vielleicht wollte ich aber auch sichergehen, dass sie keinen Anschlag oder Wortkonter auf mich ansetzte. Ich wusste es wirklich nicht. Wie gehetzt huschte ich auf eine kleine Lichtung zu, an deren Rand ein kleiner Tümpel vor sich hin existierte.

Etwas außer Atem setzte ich mich in das weiche Gemisch aus Gras und Moos, das am Ufer wuchs und gierig die erfrischende Feuchtigkeit einsaugte. Ein ständiges Quaken eines kleinen Frosches schrillte in meinen Ohren und ich betrachtete das kleine Tier, wie es den Kehlsack mit Luft füllte und das Häutchen an seinem Hals dann wieder erschlaffte. Endlich konnte ich wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Die Ereignisse hatten sich von meinem 3000. Geburtstag an überstürzt und dauerten voraussichtlich noch bis über ein Jahr an. Entsetzliche Vorstellung. Nun hatte ich sogar den Befehl meines Vaters, sie zu unterrichten, am Hals. Als ob ‚Acht geben' für ein Wesen, das schwerer zu hüten war als ein Sack Flöhe, nicht schon ausreichte.

Seufzend ließ ich mich rücklings ins Gras sinken und summte ein Lied vor mich hin. Dabei entglitten meine Gedanken an den Zeitpunkt, an dem ich die junge Elbin zum Ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Mit Pfeil und Bogen hatte sie auf mich gezielt und ich auf sie. Ich seufzte wieder. Den Bogen würde ich ihr wohl zurück geben müssen. Die Wege im Düsterwald und auf freiem Felde waren nicht sicher genug, unbewaffnet zu reisen. Auch wenn es sehr gefährlich für mich war, denn ich traute ihr zu, mich über Nacht kaltblütig zu ermorden.

Ich gab wieder einen Seufzer von mir und dachte an ihren tief verwurzelten Hass auf mich. Sicher ich hatte den gleichen Hass auf sie, wie sie auf mich, doch bei mir schien es anders zu sein. Nicht so...tiefgründig, wie ich vorerst angenommen hatte und ich dachte stirnrunzelnd an Merrys Worte vom Morgen. Hassliebe. War es das? War es das, was meinem Herz einen Stich gegeben hatte, als sie mich so hasserfüllt angesehen hatte? Hatte ich mich verliebt? 

Ich rollte mich auf den Bauch, beobachtete einen Grashalm und begann leise zu kichern. Nein. Sicher hatte ich mich nicht verliebt! Wie kam ich auf solche absurden Gedanken. Diese junge Zwergenbrut trieb einen in den Wahnsinn, aber nicht in verzweifelte Liebe. Ich bezweifelte stark, dass die je einen Mann abbekommen könnte. Schon allein die Vorstellung war absurd!

Plötzlich fiel es mir immer schwerer, meine bleiernen Auglieder offen zu halten. Ich war den ganzen letzten Tag und die gesamte Nacht auf den Beinen gewesen. Dazu kam noch die Anstrengung wegen dieser rotzfrechen Göre dazu, was einem einfach den Rest geben MUSSTE. Zu müde, um noch länger dagegen ankämpfen zu wollen, schloss ich die Augen, die kurz darauf sanft wieder aufgehen würden, aber mit dem Vorhang des Schlafes.

***

Adamantiel POV

Wütend sah ich mich um, aber weder dieser schreckliche Prinz noch sonst wer tauchte plötzlich auf, um mich nieder zu machen. Etwas verloren stand ich nun schon seit Sonnenaufgang bei den Stallungen und musste mir das ständige Schnaufen der widerlichen Pferde anhören. Wohlwissend, wie sie rochen, hatte ich mich in einigem Abstand an einen Baum gelehnt und knaupelte nun an meinen Fingernägeln herum. Umwerfend sahen die nicht gerade aus.

Toller Prinz, der nicht mal pünktlich sein konnte! Wütend stieß ich einen kleinen Stein mit der Schuhspitze an und beförderte ihn so in eine der Pferdeboxen. Das getroffene Tier wieherte laut und wütend auf, doch ich beachtete es nicht. Mein einziger Gedanke galt diesem krönleintragenden Grünblatt, der sich grandioser Weise verspätete. Und das sollte schon etwas heißen, dass ich Gedanken an ihn verschwendete.

Dabei war ich extra eine halbe Stunde zu spät aufgestanden und hatte mir zudem noch viel Zeit mit dem Sachen packen gemacht. Am Tag zuvor hatte ich wichtigeres zu tun gehabt, als das zu machen, was er von mir verlangt hatte. Ich hatte den Vater von Nestalinna aufgesucht und mich noch einmal bei ihm bedankt, dass er mich nach Hause gebracht hatte. Doch der gutmütige Mann hatte nur freundlich gelacht und mir ein zusammengerolltes Pergament in die Hand gedrückt, das jetzt in meinem Rucksack steckte. Ich sollte es seiner Tochter geben, wenn ich in Düsterwald war. Und so kam es eben, dass ich keine Zeit mehr zum Packen gehabt hatte, obwohl die Sonne noch nicht einmal untergegangen war, als ich zurückkam.

Aber dieser Prinz war ja anscheinend noch besser als ich, was die Pünktlichkeit betraf und langsam machte ich mir Sorgen. Nicht um ihn, aber schließlich kannte ich den Weg zum Düsterwald nicht und dieser rücksichtslose Trottel lebte ja schließlich dort, also konnte er mich führen. Ja konnte er! Wenn er endlich aufkreuzen würde! Wenn er heute je noch auftauchen sollte, würde ich ihm die Hölle auf Erden bereiten.

***

Keine POV

Als Legolas in die Nähe der Ställe gelangte, verlangsamte er seinen schnellen Lauf und schritt ruhig und gelassen auf den Platz. Bei Eru! Er hatte verschlafen! Den ganzen letzten Tag und nun auch noch den verabredeten Zeitpunkt. Aber irgendwie fühlte er sich um einiges besser als am Vortag und hatte den Eindruck, jeder Intrige und Aufmüpfigkeit Adamantiels widerstehen zu können.

Dennoch trat er mit etwas gemischten Gefühlen zwischen den Bäumen hervor und sah sich vorsichtig um. Doch so genau er auch alles nach ihr absuchte, der Platz war leer und bei den Pferden schien sie auch nicht zu warten. Etwas säuerlich runzelte er die Stirn. Er hatte gestern erwartet, dass sie absichtlich etwas zu spät erscheinen würde, aber nun hatte er sich um mindestens 3 Sonnenstände verspätet und sie war noch nicht hier. 

Sein Schritt wurde schneller, als er auf die Pferdeboxen zusteuerte. Sie musste doch hier irgendwo sein. Doch die Pferde zeigten keinerlei Anzeichen, dass sich jemand außer ihm in ihrer Nähe aufhielt.

Ein dumpfer Schlag auf den Hinterkopf brachte ihn zu Fall und diesmal schlug er der Länge nach auf, sodass ein stechender Schmerz seinen Körper durchzog und Legolas erst einmal nach Luft ringen musste. Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er noch immer schwarz, doch der Vorhang verzog sich allmählich und er konnte sich mit pochenden Kopfschmerzen mühsam aufrichten.

„Es ehrt mich, dass Ihr Euch hier her bequemt habt! Und das nach nur 3 Stunden", vernahm er eine wirklich aufgebrachte Stimme und ein leises Schuldgefühl beschlich ihn. Dennoch stand er nun stramm und vollkommen arrogant vor der kleinen Elbin, die ihn mit einem ‚Wenn-auch-nur-eine-verschissene-Bemerkung-fällt-mache-ich-dich-platt-Blick' bedachte.

„Ich hatte noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen", log Legolas ohne rot zu werden. Er hatte seine Reisesachen schon zuvor von einem Diener packen lassen, der sie in der Nähe der Stelle verstaut hatte und so war es wirklich eine glatte Lüge gewesen, denn an diesem Morgen hatte er nichts tun müssen, außer aufzuwachen.

„Eine Dame versetzt man trotzdem nicht", wütete Adamantiel neben ihm her und verfolgte ihn auf Schritt und Tritt, als er sich zu den Ställen begab, um zwei Pferde auszuwählen.

„Gewiss eine Dame nicht. Aber Ihr wisst, was ich von Euch halte." Sein Ton war so trocken und abschätzig, dass es ihn selbst beinahe wunderte. Unter einem sehr aufgebrachten Blick, Adamantiels, überprüfte der Prinz den Zustand seines Pferdes und führte es hinaus auf den Hof, wo seine Hufe klappernd das Pflaster traten. Die junge Elbin stand nun gegen einen Pfeiler des Stalles gelehnt und warf argwöhnische, ja beinahe ängstliche Blicke auf das große Tier.

„Was soll das werden, wenn es fertig ist", fragte sie kalt, als Legolas an ihr vorbei ging, um auch ein Pferd für sie auszuwählen. Auf keinen Fall wollte er sie vor oder hinter sich auf dem Pferd sitzen haben.

„Ich wähle die Tiere für die Reise aus", erwiderte er so gelassen und selbstverständlich, wie es nun eben ging.

„Ihr tut WAS!? Ich dachte, wir gehen zu Fuß." Ehrliches Entsetzen bestimmte nun ihre Stimme und ließ Legolas aufblicken, nachdem er das schöne, silberweiße Tier neben dem anderen platziert hatte und sein Reisegepäck verstaute. Das arme Pferd tat ihm jetzt schon leid, solch eine Reiterin tragen zu müssen.

„Zu Fuß brauchen wir mindestens 7 Tage länger", entgegnete der Elb ruhig, doch seine Augen zeigten die Verwunderung, die er verspürte. Aber als Adamantiel wieder zu einem Gegenargument ansetzte, begriff er langsam, was sie gegen eine Reise auf dem Pferde einzuwenden hatte.

„Lieber 7 Tage länger, als auf einem Monster zu reisen", zischte sie zwischen den Lippen hervor und allmählich begann Legolas gehässig und wissend zu grinsen.

„Ach ich verstehe! Ihr habt die Komplexe der Zwerge übernommen. Ihr habt Angst vor dem Pferd." Er lachte amüsiert, was Adamantiel die Röte dermaßen in den Kopf steigen ließ, dass ihr Haarband beinahe nicht mehr von ihrer Kopfhaut zu unterscheiden war.

„Erzählt nicht solchen Schwachsinn! Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung", schrie sie, rot vor Wut und Pein, dass der Prinz sie durchschaut hatte.

„Aber sicher. Euer Vater hat sich auch geweigert, ein Pferd zu besteigen. Auch ihm waren diese Tiere nicht geheuer. Muss wohl in der Familie liegen." Wieder lachte er. Wohlwissend, dass er somit ihren Ehrgeiz herausforderte. Mit Bitten und Befehlen würde er es nie schaffen, sie auf einen Pferderücken zu zwingen. Doch der Eindruck, den er von ihr hatte, bestätigte sich wirklich und er musste ein lautes Auflachen überwinden, als sie sich vorsichtig dem großen Tier näherte und die Hand an dessen Hals legte. Als das Pferd munter schnaufte und die Nüstern weit aufblähte, zuckte sie erschrocken zurück und tat einen Schritt nach hinten. Ein lockerer Stein, auf den sie trat, ließ sie schwanken und mit einem spitzen Schrei zu Boden fallen. Leicht entsetzt schloss sie die Augen und bereitete sich auf den Aufprall vor.

Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihr Steißbein, als sie auf dem harten Pflasterboden aufkam. Schallendes Gelächter begleitete das Missgeschick und ließ ihren Kopf dröhnen. Sauer, hasserfüllt, entblößt und vor allem enttäuscht, rappelte sie sich auf. Warum sie enttäuscht war, wusste sie auch nicht so recht. Vielleicht hatte sie im Innersten ihres Herzens gehofft, dass dieser widerliche Kerl ihren Fall aufhalten würde, da er nur ein paar Schritte neben ihr gestanden hatte, aber nichts dergleichen war geschehen. Was hatte sie auch erwartet! Kopfschüttelnd schalt sie sich selbst und trat, ohne Legolas auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen auf das Pferd zu, um es erneut zu versuchen. Sein amüsierter und gehässiger Blick, begleitete jede ihrer Bewegungen, und das machte sie wütend, aber vor allem unsicher.

***

Schnell kam die kleine Gruppe, die Richtung Osten unterwegs war, nicht voran. Die felsige Landschaft machte es ihnen unmöglich, die Pferde im Galopp voranzutreiben, wobei sie beträchtlich an Zeit einbüßten. 

Immer wieder warfen der bärtige Mann und der Kleine mit großen, haarigen Füßen einen kurzen Blick auf den Mann mittlerer Größe, der etwas nervös und in Gedanken versunken an seinen Bartzöpfen herumspielte und Seufzer über Seufzer hören ließ.

„Was betrübt dich so, Gimli", richtete nun Aragorn das Wort an den betrübten Freund und Gefährten, der ihn erst nach einer kurzen Zeit gehört zu haben schien und mit leicht abwesendem Blick zu dem ehemaligen Waldläufer herauf sah. Ein entschuldigendes Lächeln bahnte sich den Weg auf seine Lippen.

„Verzeih, Aragorn. Aber ich war in Gedanken. Könntest du deine Frage wiederholen?" Der König Gondors nickte freundlich, wusste er doch in etwa, wo die Gedanken des Zwerges verweilten.

„Ich fragte dich, was dein Herz bedrückt?" Gimli senkte etwas verlegen den Kopf, als er die Frage vernahm. War es denn so offensichtlich, dass er sich Sorgen um sie machte?

„Ich frage mich nur, wie es wohl Adamantiel und Legolas ergeht", seufzte er hervor, woraufhin Aragorn verständnisvoll nickte und zu Pippin herüber sah, der ihn etwas geknickt musterte.

„Keine Sorge, mein Freund. Legolas wird sich gut um deine Tochter kümmern. Auch wenn sie sich nicht leiden mögen, werden sie wohl oder übel miteinander auskommen müssen. Und der Prinz Düsterwaldes ist gewissenhaft und umsichtig. Er wird darauf achten, dass Adamantiel nichts zuleide getan wird und er wird ihr schon gar nicht selbst etwas antun." Aragorns Worte waren zuversichtlich und eigentlich aufmunternd, doch hatten sie nicht die gewünschte Wirkung, seufzte Gimli doch nun noch schwerer.

„Du scheinst nicht zu verstehen, Aragorn. Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um Adamantiel, sondern um die Gesundheit von Legolas", erwiderte Gimli ernst und Aragorn blieb nichts weiter übrig, als verblüfft und sprachlos vor sich hin zu schweigen.

***

Fluchend und meckernd trieb Adamantiel ihr treues, sanftes Pferd voran. Immer wieder lief der Gaul so, dass sie beinahe einen halben Meter über dem Rücken schwebte und hart wieder auf dem Po landete, wenn das Tier eine Wurzel übersprang oder ein winziges Pfützchen. Immer wieder begleitete ein stechender Schmerz ihren Aufprall auf dem Pferderücken. Langsam hatte sie den Eindruck, dass es der Weiße mit Absicht tat und etwas misstrauisch schielte sie zu Legolas hinüber, der ausdruckslos vor sich her ritt. Anfangs hatte sie den Anschein gehabt, er könnte mit den Tieren sprechen und langsam beschlich die junge Elbin das Gefühl, dass er das silbergraue Tier gegen sie aufgehetzt hatte. Er hatte, im Gegensatz zu ihr, noch kein einziges Wort verloren. Nicht einmal, als sie ihn beschimpft und herunter gemacht hatte. 

Vielleicht kam es daher, dass sie ihm am Morgen der Abreise, als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, sich auf den Rücken des Pferdes zu ziehen, eine geklebt hatte. Selbst schuld, dachte sie grimmig und sah wieder geradeaus, wo sanfte helle Sonnenstrahlen das Blätterdach durchbrachen und zaghaft zu Boden fielen. Gold. Es erschien ihr alles wie Gold, als sie die Blätter im Wind fallen sah und unwillkürlich fiel ihr ein Spruch aus Kindertagen ein, den sie irgendwo einmal gehört hatte. _‚Laurie lantar lassi súrinen' Wie Gold fallen die Blätter im Wind._

Etwas unwirsch vertrieb sie den Gedanken und konzentrierte sich wieder voll und ganz auf den Weg vor sich. Wo war sie stehen geblieben? Ach ja. Sie hatte festgestellt, dass Legolas selbst die Schuld an den Ohrfeigen trug, schließlich hätte er dem Pferd nicht auf den Hintern hauen müssen, damit Adamantiel abermals vom Rücken purzelte und sich einen weiteren blauen Fleck einholte. Mit den Worten ‚Fass mich nicht an!', als er ihr breit und frech grinsend aufhelfen wollte, hatte sie ihm links und rechts eine geklebt, woraufhin er sich stumm abgewendet hatte und nicht mehr mit ihr sprach. Seit diesem Vorfall waren glatte 3 Tage vergangen, die sie zwischen Schmerzen, Wachen, schlafen auf dem Pferd, einer Rast oder kleinen Pause verbracht hatten. Dieses ständige Schweigen war einfach nur belastend.

Aber falls er dachte, es wäre eine Strafe, hatte er sich geschnitten. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinen wahrscheinlichen Gedanken, genoss sie die angenehme Ruhe, die nur ab und zu durch ein Wiehern der Pferde durchbrochen wurde. 

Wieder fluchte Adamantiel, als das Pferd etwas schneller lief. Jedes Mal, wenn es auf und ab ging, durchzog ein stechender Schmerz vom Po aufwärts ihren Körper und endete in einem beißenden Kopfschmerz. Und obwohl die Schmerzen manchmal nahezu unerträglich waren, verbiss sie sich jeglichen Laut der Äußerung, geschweige denn, dass sie etwas darüber sagte oder gar um eine kurze Rast bat. Mit nahezu kriegerischem Gesichtsausdruck folgte sie dem Pferd des Prinzen unablässig. Etwas ‚vernünftige' Gesellschaft könnte eigentlich schon nicht schaden. Schade, dass Nestalinna es so eilig gehabt hatte und schon vor ihnen losgezogen war.

„Sind wir bald da?" Sie konnte es wirklich nicht länger aushalten, wollte aber dennoch ihre Schmerzen vertuschen. Legolas sah sie zum ersten Mal seit dem Morgen wieder richtig an und irgendwie erleichterte sie dieser Blick, auch wenn er genervt und etwas gehässig war.

„Wir sind erst vor 5 Stunden wieder aufgebrochen", meinte Legolas nur und wandte sich wieder ab. Adamantiel gab einen unheilvollen Laut von sich. Ein Wunder! Er hatte ihr geantwortet! Und das in einem zusammenhängenden Satz. Sie konnte es noch nicht so recht glauben.

Es stimmte, sie waren ERST vor 5 Stunden aufgebrochen und die Sonne hatte noch nicht einmal den Zenit überschritten. Es war dementsprechend noch nicht einmal Mittag! Es war doch zum Heulen.

Bei ihr zu Hause stand man auf, wenn der Älteste es für richtig befand. Wenn er aufstand, hatten alle aufzustehen. Das laute Pfeifen, das durch die Gänge schrillte, weckte noch so müde Seelen auf einen Schlag und klang so lange in den Ohren nach, dass niemand mehr einschlafen konnte.

„Wann sind wir denn da", quengelte sie weiter. Langsam wurden die Schmerzen echt unangenehm, da konnte man den Stolz etwas hinten anstellen. Legolas seufzte genervt, zügelte sein Pferd, um jetzt direkt neben ihr zu reiten und blickte ihr tief und fast kalt in die Augen.

„Ob Ihr mich nun nervt oder nicht, wir kommen spätestens erst 2-3 Tagen an", brummte er. Adamantiels Finger zuckten angriffslustig. Der dachte wohl, sie würde ihn zum Spaß fragen!? 

„Ach manno! Ich werde noch verrückt hier", schrie sie laut in den jungen Morgen hinaus und schlug ihre Hacken fest in die Flanken ihres Reittiers. Ein sehr schwerwiegender Fehler, denn der Druck, den das Pferd im Augenblick des Einschlages verspürte, ließ es wild in die Luft springen und unwillig buckelnd. Adamantiel konnte sich noch gerade so in der Mähne festklammern, um nicht abgeworfen zu werden, als das Tier auch schon mit rollenden Augen durchging. Ein erschrockener Laut entwich der Kehle der jungen Elbin, als sie den Ruck durch ihren Körper fahren spürte, doch noch immer hielt sie eisern fest.

„Du musst abspringen", vernahm sie die Stimme des Prinzen wie durch eine dicke Wand. Abspringen! Was dachte der sich? Sie war doch nicht verrückt! Gut verrückt schon, aber nicht lebensmüde.

Die nächsten Sekunden im rasenden Galopp nahm die Elbin nur durch einen Schleier von Schmerz und Benommenheit wahr. Nur ein tief in ihr verborgener Instinkt verhinderte, dass sich die Muskeln ihrer Finger lockerten und das struppige Pferdehaar aus ihrem Griff entließen. Dass sie schrie, bemerkte sie schon gar nicht mehr. Wie als wäre Sauron persönlich hinter ihnen her, wetzten Pferd und Reiter durch den dichten Wald.

Legolas schwankte aufgrund des Anblicks zwischen Entsetzen und Schadenfreude. Es war lustig anzusehen, wie sich Adamantiel verkrampft in die Mähne des Weißen krallte, um nicht wieder einmal vom Pferd zu stürzen. Etwas verzögert wegen des inneren Konflikts den er mit sich austrug, presste nun auch er seine Hacken in die Flanken seines Pferdes und galoppierte der schreienden Elbin nach. Ein breites Grinsen verriet den Ausgang des innerlichen Kampfes.

Es dauerte etwas, ehe er das völlig verstörte Tier und die ebenso verstörte Reiterin eingeholt hatte und direkt neben ihnen ritt. Die junge Elbin hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben, zu schreien und sich auf ihr Schicksal gefasst gemacht. Schließlich nahm sie an, in den nächsten Sekunden wirklich wieder auf ihrem geschundenen und mit blauen Flecken übersäten Rücken zu fallen.

Als sie Legolas neben sich erblickte, machte ihr Herz einen dankbaren Hüpfer. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er ihr wirklich helfen würde. Viel eher hätte sie ihm zugetraut, einfach zu verfolgen, wie sie abermals vom Pferd stürzte und diesen Augenblick ewig in seinem Elbenhirn speicherte.

Doch all ihre Hoffnungen schwanden dahin, als sie noch einmal genauer in Legolas' Gesicht sah und das hämischste Grinsen seit ihrer ersten Begegnung entdecken musste. Ein nicht hörbares Seufzen wurde vom Wind davon getragen, ehe sie ihre Stimme wiederfand. Doch der Prinz hatte schon die Hand gehoben.

„Legolas", kreischte sie hysterisch. „Verflucht! Wenn Ihr das tut, schwöre ich Euch ewige Rache!" Doch auch diese Drohung konnte seine Hand nicht davon abhaltend, mit einem laut klatschenden Geräusch auf einem Teil des Hintern von Adamantiels Pferd zu landen, was dieses nur noch rasender machte und es nun vollends durchging. Mit einem pochenden Zwiebeln in der Hand, sah der künftige König der erneut kreischenden Adamantiel hinterher und grinste breit, ehe er in Trab verfiel und ruhig den Weg entlang ritt. Er genoss die ungewohnte Ruhe um sich herum und sog die frische klare Luft tief ein. Das frische Gras der Steppe duftete einfach wunderbar und war eine willkommene Abwechslung für seine Nase.

Währenddessen hielt die junge Elbin fast nichts mehr im Sattel. Eine Hand hatte sich schon durch einen besonders großen Buckel ihres Schimmels von der Mähne reißen lassen und schlackerte neben ihrem Körper her. Es war ihr bisher nicht gelungen, wieder in das zottige Haar zu fassen. Sie hatte Angst. Schreckliche Angst. Das Tier allein war schon furchteinflößend genug und nun ging es auch noch mit ihr durch! Adamantiel schluckte und blinzelte die kleinen Tränchen, die durch den ständigen Wind in ihren Augen entstanden waren, fort. Sie schloss gerade die Augen, als sie Wasser um sich spritzen fühlte. Die kühlen Tropfen benetzten ihre staubige Haut und hinterließen ein angenehmes Prickeln.

Doch der Widerstand des Wassers, ließ das Pferd abrupt langsamer werden. Darauf war die junge Elbin nicht gefasst und sie wurde mit einer schwindelerregenden Wucht über den Kopf des Tieres geworfen, flog eine kurze Zeit durch die Luft und landete mit einem lauten Platscher kopfüber im Teich. Keuchend und prustend brach sie wieder durch die Oberfläche und paddelte wild mit den Armen. Die Augen hatte sie geschlossen. Die Tropfen, die an ihrem Gesicht herunterliefen, waren nicht recht zu deuten. Waren es Tränen oder wirklich nur Wasser? 

Als sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, öffnete sie die Augen und schimpfte gleich darauf wüst vor sich hin. Dieser verfluchte Elb von einem Prinzen! Sollte er doch in die feurigen Tiefen Mittelerdes fahren und dort verbrennen! Völlig außer sich, schwamm sie zurück ans Ufer, wo auch ihr weißer Schimmel schon mit bebenden Nüstern und zitternden Flanken stand und auf etwas wartete. Ebenfalls klitschnass war das weiße Fell, dass nun einen Grauton vorwies. Komischerweise konnte das junge Mädchen diesem Pferd nicht böse sein. Schließlich war es Legolas gewesen, der ihm die Hand auf den Hintern gehauen hatte. 

Auf allen Vieren kroch sie durch den Schlamm ans Ufer. Ihre Beine waren zu wacklig, um sie noch aufrecht halten zu können. Nass und dreckig war sie ja ohnehin schon, also machte es nichts mehr aus. Erschöpft und keuchend versuchte sie im Ufergras erst einmal alle Mordgedanken an Legolas zu verscheuchen, als sie schon Hufgeklapper wahrnahm. Dennoch hielt sie den Kopf gesenkt, unfähig auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren.

***

Als Legolas auf seinem Braunen Pferd mit weißer Nase an den Teich kam, bot sich ihm ein göttliches Bild. Das Wasser schlug noch immer kleine zittrige Wellen und deutete darauf hin, dass Adamantiel sich erst vor kurzem aus dessen Fängen gezogen und ans Ufer geschwommen war. Ein fieses, tief befriedigtes Grinsen erhellte sein sanftmütiges Gesicht und ließ ihn eher wirken wie einen Clown, denn einem zukünftigen König.

Die zitternde, mit Seegras geschmückte Adamantiel am Ufer, ließ ihm einfach keine andere Möglichkeit, als lauthals loszulachen und sie zu verspotten. Der Anblick war einfach zu amüsant, als dass er den verletzten und erschöpften Blick seines Schützlings bemerkt hätte.

„Wolltet ihr ein Bad nehmen? Hat Euch Eure eigene, ständige Maulerei zu sehr erhitzt, sodass Ihr eine Abkühlung brauchtet? Für wahr. Nur seht zu, dass Ihr Euch nicht erkältet, um diese Jahreszeit ist das Wasser noch etwas kalt. Normale Elben holen sich natürlich keinen Schnupfen, aber bei Zwergen weiß man ja nie." Die Wut, die Adamantiel verspürte, wurde durch seine Worte nur noch geschürt und gab ihr letztendlich die Kraft, sich mühsam und mit zitternden Knien aufzurichten und den unverschämten Elben wütend anzusehen. Doch der störte sich keineswegs daran und betrachtete das Mädchen nur amüsiert und äußerst interessiert. Was würde der kleine Sturmwind nun unternehmen?

Doch Adamantiel enttäuschte seine kühnsten Erwartungen. Sie ging nicht auf ihn los, fluchte nicht und machte auch sonst keinerlei Anstalten, sich zu rächen. Sie ging einfach schwankenden Schrittes auf ihr Pferd zu und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen dessen Hals. Legolas schauderte. Dass sie schwieg konnte bei weitem nichts gutes bedeuten, soweit kannte er die junge Zwergenbrut schon.

„Schhhht", befahl die Elbin dem immer noch ängstlich um sich blickenden Pferd, als es anfangs vor ihr zurückwich. Das Tier konnte nichts dafür, dass es durchgegangen war. Es war einem Instinkt gefolgt, als sie selbst ihm die Hacken in die Seiten gerammt hatte und sie wollte es keineswegs scheu machen. Sanft und liebevoll klopfte sie ihrem Reittier den Hals, was das Zittern etwas weniger werden ließ. Dann lehnte sie die Stirn gegen den langen, muskulösen Pferdehals und atmete im gleichen Rhythmus wie das Tier selbst.

Legolas betrachtete sie eine Weile stirnrunzelnd. Er war jeden Moment darauf gefasst, dass sie ihm irgendetwas entgegenschleuderte oder sonstige Rachegelüste hatte. Aber das Einzige, was sie tat war, das Pferd zu beruhigen. Ihn schien sie vergessen zu haben.

„Legolas? Wenn Ihr nichts dagegen habt, würde ich gern eine Rast einlegen. Mein Pferd braucht etwas Ruhe nach dieser Aufregung", bat sie leise flüsternd, doch der Angesprochene hatte sehr wohl verstanden. Etwas in ihrer ruhigen Stimme machte ihn stutzig aber die beiden erschöpften Wesen betrachtend, schwang er das eine Bein über den Rücken seines Pferdes und sprang hinab ins weiche Gras.

„Gut. Wir rasten, bis sich Euer Pferd erholt hat", stimmte er knapp zu. Er selbst hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, bot sich ihm doch so die Gelegenheit ein kühles, erfrischendes Bad zu nehmen. Ein Blick zu Adamantiel, ließ ihn Luft holen.

„Ihr solltet noch ein Bad nehmen und Schlamm und Seegras abwaschen", riet er bestimmt und das Mädchen nickte am Hals ihres Pferdes, dass allmählich wieder ruhiger wurde.

„In der Tat, das werde ich." Auch in diesem Satz schwang ein unheilverkündender Ton mit und Legolas konnte nicht umhin, als sich zur Vorsicht zu mahnen. Wer wusste denn, was in Adamantiels Kopf vor sich ging? Doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern, wandte sich ab und streifte sich die Tunika vom Körper, sodass nur noch die lederne Leggins an ihm haftete. Gleich darauf tauchte er in das kühle Nass des Teiches ein und tat große Schwimmzüge in die Mitte dessen. Er hoffte so einem fliegenden Stein oder anderen Anschlägen besser entgehen zu können.

Sobald Legolas im Wasser verschwunden war, trat Adamantiel ein paar Schritte von ihrem Pferd zurück. Hätte Legolas jetzt noch dort gestanden, wo er abgestiegen war, hätte er nun ihr hassverzerrtes Gesicht erblickt, welches sie mühsam vor ihm verborgen hatte. Wut, Zorn, Pein und Hass vereinten sich zu einer einzigen Grimasse. Sie wusste aus Erzählungen, dass Elben solche Gefühle nicht empfinden konnten, aber anscheinend war es eine Frage der Erziehung. Sie war halt keine sanftmütige, ständig freundliche Elbin und Legolas offensichtlich auch nicht. 

Ein Schwall sehr leise gehaltener Schimpfwörter fuhr ihr wütend über die Lippen und sie griff in die Satteltasche ihres Reittiers. Dieser Mistkerl wog sich halbwegs in Sicherheit! Aber er hatte sich gründlich getäuscht. Von heute an werde ich ihm Tag aus, Tag ein das Leben schwer machen, schwor sie sich und kramte ein langes Seil heraus. Dann lief sie so am Ufer entlang, dass der Elb es nicht sehen konnte, wenn er in ihre Richtung sah. Die Kleider wollte sie beim Schwimmen anlassen. Sie waren ohnehin schon an keiner Stelle mehr trocken. Also warum sich unnötig ausziehen?

Schnell tauchte auch sie schließlich an einer günstigen Stelle ins Wasser ein und tat ein paar Schwimmzüge. Diesem Idioten würde sie es zeigen. 

Adamantiel nutzte einen Zeitpunkt, an dem er gerade nicht hinsah, holte tief Luft und tauchte in die kalten Fluten ein, das Seil fest in einer Hand haltend und tauchte auf den Grund des Teiches zu.

***

Legolas POV

Als ich mich wieder umdrehte, war sie verschwunden. Die Stelle, an der ich sie zuletzt beobachtet hatte, wies nicht einmal eine kleine Welle auf. Etwas in Panik versetzt, drehte ich mich zur anderen Seite. Vielleicht tauchte sie nur, vielleicht war ihre Erschöpfung aber auch so groß, dass sie sich nicht mehr über Wasser hatte halten können. Möglich wäre es. Aber Unkraut vergeht nicht, dachte ich mir und legte mich seelenruhig auf den Rücken, breitete die Arme aus und ließ mich mit geschlossenen Augen einfach genießerisch treiben. Sie würde schon wieder auftauchen.

Der Duft des Steppengrases war einfach betörend und kleine Vögel, die ihre Nester am Boden bauten, zwitscherten munter und wunderschön. Ich liebte die Reisen von Düsterwald nach Lóthlorien. Nichts war schöner als dieser Weg. Doch er würde bald enden. Spätestens in 20 Stunden würden wir die Grenzen des Düsterwaldes erreichen. Und dort war es bei weitem nicht so entspannend wie hier im Wasser. Es gab unzählige, gefährliche Kreaturen, die im Schutz des verwilderten Waldes ihr Unwesen trieben. Einige stammten noch aus Melkors Zeiten, als er Elben fing und Orks aus ihnen züchtete.

Ich hörte eine Fliege summen und lächelte in mich hinein. Vergessen waren alle Probleme, die ich zur Zeit zu bewältigen hatte. Das größte und Hauptproblem war Adamantiel. Sie stand ihrem Vater in nichts nach und war sogar um einiges ungestümer und unberechenbarer als Gimli. Ich seufzte schwer, als ich merkte, dass ich schon wieder einen Gedanken an sie verschwendete. Doch noch ehe ich ihren Charakter vernünftig beisammen hatte, spürte ich etwas an meinem Fuß und gleich darauf einen stechenden Schmerz im Gelenk und eine schwere Masse, die mich unerbittlich nach unten zog.

Wild um mich schlagend, versuchte ich mich zu befreien, aber einige Sekunden später spürte ich, wie mich das Gewicht vollends unter Wasser zog und mir die Luft zum atmen nahm. Panisch vor Angst riss ich die Augen auf und sah durch das trüb- grünliche Wasser eine kleine, schlanke Gestalt nach oben schwimmen. Das lange Haar formte wunderschöne Wellen und schlagartig wurde mir bewusst, was geschehen war.

***

Keine POV

Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt tauchte Adamantiel auf und sah sich rasch um. Als sie die Stelle entdeckte, an der kleine Luftbläschen aufstiegen grinste sie selbstgefällig und lüstern. Ihretwegen konnte der Kerl ersaufen, wenn er sich nicht selbst befreite. Sie würde es garantiert nicht machen.

Mit einem beglückenden und äußerst befriedigtem Gefühl überdachte sie noch einmal ihren Plan. Nein. Er konnte gar nicht wieder auftauchen, auch wenn er ein Mann und somit stärker war als sie. Es hatte sie viel Mühe gekostet einen großen, schweren Stein am Grund des friedlichen Tümpels zu finden und noch mehr Mühe, das lange Seil daran zu befestigen und es Legolas um den Knöchel zu binden. 

Sie hatte seine erste Verwirrung ausgenutzt, um abermals abzutauchen und noch einen großen Stein an das übrig gebliebene Ende zu binden. Ein Stein allein hätte Legolas nicht unter Wasser halten können. Schließlich würde es einfach für ihn sein, sich zu befreien.

Während Adamantiel wieder zurück ans Ufer schwamm, rang Legolas vergeblich nach Luft. Seine Lunge schmerzte schon und sein Kopf pochte Sauerstoff fordernd. Doch das Gewicht an seinen Beinen hinderte ihn daran, auch nur 10 cm nach oben schwimmen zu können und gierig die frische Luft einzuziehen. Verzweifelt zerrte er an dem festgezurrten Knoten, mit dem das Seil um sein Fußgelenk gebunden war. Doch vergeblich. Das Wasser hatte den Zug des Seils nur verstärkt und es war ihm schier unmöglich, den Knoten zu öffnen. 

Legolas keuchte schwer und ließ so auch die letzte verbrauchte Luft aus seiner Lunge in kleinen Bläschen aufsteigen. Angst und Panik überkam ihn in einer Welle, als er merkte, wie er langsam nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Der Teich war nicht tief und wenn er nach unten sah, konnte er den Stein erkennen, um den das Seil befestigt war. Mit letzter Kraftanstrengung stieß der Elb sich nach unten und war in wenigen Zügen am Teichgrund.

Warum war er nicht eher darauf gekommen, den Stein vom Seil zu befreien, als oben sinnlos herum zu zappeln? Wütend und erschöpft zupfte er an der Vorrichtung herum und erkannte erleichtert, dass sich das Seil lockerte. Schnell löste er es auch noch von dem anderen Brocken und stieg dann schnell wieder in die Höhe. Die paar Meter, die ihn noch von der Oberfläche trennten, kamen ihm so lang vor wie die gesamte Strecke, die er im Ringkrieg hatte zurück legen müssen. Und als sein Kopf endlich aus dem Wasser stieß, zog er gierig und rasselnd den Atem ein. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis er wieder so bei Kräften war, dass er den ersten Schwimmzug tun konnte. Nun rasend vor Wut wandte er sich dem Ufer zu, an dem die junge Attentäterin vergnügt saß und schwamm stürmisch darauf zu.

Adamantiel hörte ein mächtiges Platschen des Wassers und schreckte in die Höhe. Der kleine Schmetterling, der sich auf einem ihrer Finger niedergelassen hatte, flatterte erschrocken auf und ab, umkreiste sie zwei- drei Mal und ließ sich dann wieder auf ihrer Hand nieder, um sich zu sonnen. Doch die junge Elbin achtete nicht darauf, wie zuvor. Als sie den triefnassen Legolas erkannte, der schleppenden, aber gezielten Schrittes aus dem Wasser auf sie zukam, mit einer Miene, als wollte er sie höchstpersönlich im Schicksalsberg versenken, wurde ihr schrecklich genau bewusst, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Den aufkommenden Kloß im Hals schluckte sie mühsam hinunter. Stattdessen versuchte sie ein unschuldiges Lächeln.

„Habt Ihr Fische gesehen", fragte sie nur interessiert. Doch das war zu viel für Legolas. Er hatte alles erwartet. Stichelei, Lachen, aber nicht eine solche unbeteiligte Frage, die so gestellt war, als wäre er auf einem freiwilligen Tauchgang gewesen.

Mit ein paar wenigen Schritten hatte er die Distance zwischen sich und Adamantiel überwunden, die erschrocken aufgestanden war. Der kleine Flattermann hatte sich nun empört in die Lüfte erhoben, um einen neuen Sonnenplatz zu finden.

Als Legolas direkt vor ihr stand, das Gesicht wutverzerrt, beschlich das Mädchen zum ersten Mal die Angst vor ihm. Doch nach außen hin ließ sie sich nicht viel anmerken, sondern starrte ebenso böse zurück.

„Seid Ihr noch bei Sinnen!?" Legolas brüllte in die melancholische Ruhe der Steppe hinein. Ein ungewöhnliches Ereignis, das wohl jeden anderen Elben den Kopf hätte schütteln lassen, hätten sie ihren Prinzen so gesehen. Doch Legolas störte sich nicht an seinem unelbenhaften Verhalten.

„Ich hätte STERBEN können!" Er war nahe daran die Hand zu heben, doch besann er sich eines Besseren und ballte sie stattdessen zu Fäusten.

„Ich hätte mir auch das Genick brechen können wegen Eures Kleine-Jungen-Streiches", erwiderte Adamantiel ruhiger als sie es beabsichtigt hatte. Doch der Prinz schien ihr gar nicht zuzuhören.

„Sobald wir den Düsterwald erreicht haben, werde ich Euch eine Familie zuweisen! Unter keinen Umständen werdet Ihr bei mir im Palast leben! Ihr habt nur zum Unterricht zu erscheinen, habt Ihr mich verstanden!?" Sein Gesicht war nicht mehr blass, wie zuvor, als er aus dem Wasser kam, sondern hatte eine tiefrote Farbe angenommen.

„Ihr wisst gar, was für einen Gefallen Ihr mir da tut, Herr Grünblatt", giftete sie zurück und musterte ihn abschätzig. Das Wort ‚Grünblatt' ärgerte Legolas noch viel mehr.

„Vielleicht sollte ich noch einige solcher Streiche aushecken, wenn ich dafür so fürstlich belohnt werde!" Es entsprach der Wahrheit. Nie hätte sie erwartet so glimpflich davonzukommen, geschweige denn, das er ihr einen Gefallen tat. Auch Legolas hatte die Begebenheiten nun richtig gedeutet und schalt sich selbst. Wie hätte er annehmen können, es würde sie stören, sie nicht im Palast leben zu lassen? Doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, drang eine feine hohe Stimme an beider Ohren und ließ sie verstummen.

„Sieh mal Mama! Da drüben. Die beiden da! Warum haben die spitze Ohren?" Die beiden Elben wandten erschrocken den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Worte kamen und erblickten einen kleinen Jungen, der aufgeregt in ihre Richtung deutete.

„Was erzählst du da", vernahmen sie eine weitere Stimme, die wohl der Mutter gehören musste. Dennoch war sie noch nicht zu sehen, da das Gras der Steppe an manchen Stellen sehr hoch wuchs. Doch der kleine Junge achtete nicht auf die gestellte Frage und tippelte mit leuchtenden Augen auf die Streithähne zu, die in diesem Moment nicht wussten, was zu tun war. Kurz vor ihnen blieb er stehen und sah, über das ganze kleine Gesicht strahlend, zu ihnen auf.

„Seid ihr Elben", fragte er neugierig und umfasste Adamantiels Hosenbein.

„Filrín! Lass die Leute in Ruhe!" Nun hatte auch die Mutter die Reisenden entdeckt und eilte rasch auf den Teich zu. Zwei Eimer in ihren Händen wiesen darauf hin, dass sie Wasser holen wollte. Als sie sich den drei Leuten weit genug genähert hatte, um sie genauer zu betrachten und ihren Sohn strafend anzusehen, ließ sie die Eimer entsetzt und äußerst überrascht zu Boden fallen, wo sie den kleinen Hang hinab zum Teich rollten.

„Elben", flüsterte sie wie im Traum und ihre Augen leuchteten wie die des Jungen. Wie in Trance streckte sie die Hand aus und rief ihren Sohn zu sich, der sich nur widerwillig von Adamantiel trennte und hinüber zu seiner Mutter lief, die noch immer wie gebannt auf die überirdisch schönen Geschöpfe starrte. 

Legolas fasste sich als erster wieder, verbeugte sich und lächelte dann Mutter und Kind an.

„Seid gegrüßt meine Dame und Ihr auch, junger Herr." Filrín quietschte vergnügt, als der Elb auch ihn mit seiner melodischen Stimme begrüßte und sah strahlend zu seiner Mutter auf.

„Es gibt sie! Es gibt sie Mama! Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich irgendwann mal einen fangen werde." Fangen. Adamantiel kicherte leise, als die Frau ihrem Zögling einen strafenden Blick zuwarf. Dieser blieb jedoch ganz ungerührt und tappelte wieder auf die junge Elbin zu, um die kleinen Ärmchen um ihre Waden zu schlingen. Triumphierend sah er zu seiner Mutter herüber, die entsetzt auf die Reaktion des hohen Geschöpfes wartete.

„Siehst du, Mama? Ich hab einen gefangen", quietschte der Kleine abermals und zog etwas an Adamantiels Bein, was sie lachen ließ.

„Filrín! Lass das. Lass die hohe Dame in Freiden", herrschte die Mutter entsetzt und gleichzeitig besorgt, als könnte Adamantiel ihrem Kind den Kopf abreißen. Doch diese lächelte nur in die strahlenden Kinderaugen. Der kleine Knirps erinnerte Adamantiel an Gimrón.

„Na großer Mann. Was gedenkst du nun mit mir zu tun, jetzt da du mich gefangen hast", fragte Adamantiel zärtlich, strich ihm kurz über das Haar und lächelte die besorgte Mutter freundlich an. Legolas beobachtete das Schauspiel mit unbeweglicher Miene. Die letzten, die er hatte treffen wollen, waren Menschen die bisher angenommen hatten, Elben seien nur noch eine Legende. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sie einen dieses Volkes zu Gesicht bekamen. Er verdrehte unmerklich die Augen, da Adamantiel das alles andere als störend zu finden schien. Zudem kam noch, das er noch immer vor Zorn brodelte.

„Ich lade dich zum Essen ein! Mama kann wunderbar kochen", schlug Filrín vor und seine Mutter bekräftigte dessen Worte.

„Fein. Ich habe auch großen Hunger, junger Mann. Mein Begleiter hat nur trockenes Brot eingepackt." Sie lächelte süß zu Legolas hinüber, aber ihre Augen blieben ihm gegenüber kalt. 

„Oder was haltet Ihr davon", fragte sie. Argwohn beherrschte ihre Stimme, doch Legolas gab sich geschlagen. Auch er verspürte großen Hunger nach all der Aufregung. Schließlich nickte er kurz und trat dann zu den Pferden, um deren Zügel zu nehmen und hinter sich her zu ziehen. 

„Wie heißt Ihr", richtete Adamantiel nun das Wort an die Mutter des Jungen, den sie unlägst auf den Arm genommen hatte.

„Mala, hohe Dame." Die Frau verneigte sich tief vor der um einen Kopf größeren Adamantiel, doch diese streckte ihr freundlich die Hand entgegen.

„Mein Name ist Adamantiel." Ihr Lächeln besiegte alle Zweifel im Herzen der besorgten Mutter und so ergriff diese die Hand und drückte sie kurz und ehrfürchtig. Legolas verdrehte genervt die Augen und ärgerte sich, dass er zugestimmt hatte, die Menschen zu begleiten. Diese Zwergin schaffte es noch, ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Missverstimmt und wortkarg folgte er Adamantiel und der Mutter, die sich munter lachend unterhielten.

***

[Fortsetzung folgt]

So das war es erst einmal wieder ^.^ Ich hoffe, der Teil hat euch gefallen :o) Hab mich echt angestrengt und musste wieder feststellen, dass wieder mal nicht alles nach Planung gelaufen ist *grumml* Aber was solls ^.^ Hauptsache ihr hattet Spaß an diesem Teil, auch wenn nicht sonderlich viel passiert ist, aber das kommt alles im Düsterwald :)

Hegdl

Ciao *alle knuddelt*

Eure Sleepy Bird


	5. Ein Gesicht aus Stein

~blabla~ Gesprochenes auf Sindarin  
  
~*~Laurie lantar lassi súrinen~*~  
[Wie Gold fallen die Blätter im Wind]  
  
***  
  
Ein Gesicht aus Stein  
  
Das kleine Dorf der Menschen, das kaum mehr zählte als 20 Häuser, lag melancholisch und ruhig in einer kleinen Talsenke. Hohes Gras reichte bis zur ersten braunen Hauswand, ehe es den staubigen Wegen, die durch die Siedlung hindurch führten, wich. Das ständige Hufgeklapper der Pferde, war neben dem Seufzen und Rauschen des grünen Grases das einzige Geräusch in der stillen Natur.  
  
Legolas sah tief gerührt auf die friedlichen, mit Stroh gedeckten Dächer, die vor ihm lagen und konnte nicht umhin, seinen Ärger über Adamantiel zu unterdrücken. Ohnehin führte er sich kaum wie ein Elb und noch weniger wie ein Erwachsener auf. Seit das junge Mädchen in ihrer ungestümen Art in sein Leben getreten war, schien sich seine innere Ruhe in den Hintergrund zurückgezogen zu haben. Seufzend sah er kurze Zeit dem hin und her wippenden, blonden Haar hinterher, das vor seine Augen um Adamantiels Hüften fiel.  
  
Wieder durchbrach ein glockenklares Lachen die frische Luft und breitete sich über den Gräsern aus. Legolas runzelte etwas irritiert die Stirn. Es war ihm nie aufgefallen, dass sie so wunderbar lachen konnte.  
  
"Halloooooooo", hallte ein langgezogener Ruf über die Wiesen zu ihnen hinüber und Mala sah erfreut auf. Auch der kleine Junge, den Adamantiel an der Hand hatte, quietschte vergnügt und vorfreudig. Sicher war er stolz darauf, die Elben den anderen Dorfbewohnern zeigen zu können. Schließlich hatte er sie ja 'gefangen'.  
  
Legolas' scharfes Auge konnte in der warmen Mittagshitze die Gesichtszüge eines Mannes mittleren Alters erkennen, der freudig auf sie zulief. Er trug schlichte braune Leinenhosen und ein grob gefertigtes Leinenhemd, dass vor Staub und Schmutz nur so stand. Es war die selbe Tracht in die sich auch Filrín und dessen Mutter kleideten. Außerdem entging dem scharfen Auge des Elben nicht, dass alle drei abgemagert zu sein schienen.  
  
Kein Wunder, dachte er sich und sah sich etwas genauer um. Weit und breit war nichts zu sehen, was auf einen Wald oder anderes Jagdgebiet hindeutete. Es war schon erstaunlich, dass ganz in der Nähe ein kleiner Teich, Fröschen und sogar Fischen einen Lebensraum bot.  
  
"Papa", quietschte der kleine Junge vergnügt, riss sich von Adamantiel los und stürmte auf den bärtigen, dennoch jungen Mann zu, der ihn erfreut in die Arme schloss.  
  
"Es sieht so aus, als würde Filrín seinen Vater nicht oft sehen", stellte Adamantiel mit einem langen prüfenden Blick fest. Das nun kürzere, stopplige Gras kratzte an ihren Beinen und hinterließ weiße Spuren. Mala senkte etwas bekümmert den Kopf, stellte kurz die vollen Wassereimer ab, griff dann wieder mit wundgescheuerten Händen zu und ging dann schweigend weiter ins Dorf. Der Mann wartete, bis die Drei auf seiner Höhe waren, setzte dann den kleinen Sohn auf dem Boden ab und betrachtete die Elben mit großen, staunenden Augen.  
  
"Das sind Elben Vati", rief der Junge überglücklich, jedoch etwas zu laut. Die hölzernen Türen, die hier und da Löcher aufwiesen, taten sich der Reihe nach auf und neugierige Köpfe lugten aus den kleinen Hüttchen hervor, bis auch schließlich die schmale, staubige Straße von den Dorfbewohnern versperrt wurde, sodass die kleine Gruppe gezwungen war, anzuhalten.  
  
Legolas trat ein paar Schritte neben Adamantiel, legte eine bewegungslose Miene auf, während er mit leiser Stimme etwas an ihrem Ohr zischte.  
  
"Gerade das wollte ich vermeiden. Aber Ihr musstet ja mit dem Jungen Schabernack treiben und auch noch zustimmen, etwas zu essen. Nun seht, was Ihr angerichtet habt. Wir stehen da wie seltene Tiere, die auf dem Markt in Gondor zum Verkauf angeboten werden" murmelte er mit beherrschter Stimme und so leise, dass nur sie ihn hören konnte. Nichts deutete mehr auf seine Ungeduld und Gereiztheit hin. Doch Adamantiel schien sich nicht im Geringsten daran zu stören, sondern lächelte den Dorfbewohnern freundlich zu. Es waren nicht mehr als an die 50 bis 60 Einwohner, deren lederne Schuhbekleidung leichten Staub aufwirbelte und so den klaren Blick leicht trübten.  
  
"Seid gegrüßt, Vertreter des Hohen Volkes. Was immer ihr begehrt, wir werden sehen, was in unserer Macht steht und euch helfen", sprach ein alter Mann, vor dem die Menge ehrerbietig zurückwich. Er ging gebückt an einem mickrigen Stock und sein weißer, fast silberner Bart fiel ihm weit über die Brust. Seine Augen wanderten ziellos durch die Gegend und hatten einen grauen Schleier. Etwas erschrocken stellte Adamantiel fest, dass er blind sein musste. Legolas hingegen, verzog keine Miene und die kleine Elbin war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er es auch bemerkt hatte.  
  
"Wir begehren nichts weiter als eine Unterkunft für die Nacht. Nur einen Platz zum Schlafen; weder Essen noch zu trinken", erklärte Legolas würdevoll und ließ seinen Blick über die Menschenmenge schweifen. Wie er schon vermutet hatte, hungerten nicht nur der kleine Junge und seine Eltern, sondern auch der Rest des Dorfes. Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund sah Adamantiel ihn flüchtig an. Wo war das unausstehliche Ekel geblieben, das er vor wenigen Minuten noch gewesen war?  
  
"Oh nein, nein. Wir lassen euch ein Festmahl zubereiten, hoher Herr", versicherte der Alte, doch Legolas lehnte abermals dankend ab. Nichts würde unhöflicher sein, als diese Leute um ihre sparsam aufbewahrten Nahrungsmittel zu betrügen. Es entging ihm nicht, dass sich die Gesichter der Verharrenden entspannten, als würden seine Worte ihnen das Leben retten.  
  
Vielleicht ist dem wirklich so, dachte er leicht betrübt, als er in das strahlende, aber deutlich eingefallene Gesicht des kleinen Filrín blickte.  
  
"So nehmt doch bitte eine kleine Stärkung an", drängte der alte bärtige Mann erneut. Doch Legolas schüttelte nur den Kopf. Obwohl der Alte blind war, schien er diese Geste zu 'sehen' und nickte nur kurz und zustimmend.  
  
"So werdet ihr also in einer unserer Hütten nächtigen." Trotz seiner Blindheit schien er sich suchend im Kreis zu drehen, um einen Freiwilligen auszumachen. Doch allen stand die Ehrfurcht vor den hohen Geschöpfen ins Gesicht geschrieben und niemand war bereit, auch nur die Aufforderung an die Ankömmlinge auszusprechen.  
  
"Bitte bezieht doch Quartier bei mir und meiner Familie. Wir würden uns geehrt fühlen." Erleichtert drehte sich Adamantiel nach dem Familienvater und Mann von Mala um. Sie hatte schon befürchtet, niemand würde ihnen einen Platz zum Übernachten bieten. Etwas unsicher sah sie zu Legolas und zu ihrer Freude, nickte er zustimmend.  
  
"So folgt mir", forderte der Mann auf und drehte ihnen den Rücken zu. Er ist nervös, dachte Adamantiel leicht amüsiert und wartete, bis Mala und Filrín an ihrer Seite gingen. Das Gesicht der jungen Mutter war von einem Strahlen erhellt.  
  
"Wir freuen uns, dass ihr bei uns nächtigen wollt. Doch sagt mir, wann ihr gedenkt wieder aufzubrechen, damit ich euch Proviant mitgeben kann."  
  
"Wir haben genug in unseren Satteltaschen. Wir danken Euch für Euer großzügiges Angebot, doch leider können wir diese Gaben nicht an uns nehmen", erklärte Legolas, der alles gehört hatte, noch ehe Adamantiel auch nur dazu kam, den Mund zu öffnen.  
  
***  
  
Adamantiel POV  
  
Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich zu Legolas' Verhalten noch sagen sollte. Es war nicht so, dass ich mich davor genierte, ihm Gemeinheiten an den Kopf zu werfen, nur weil Menschen uns belauschen konnten. Nein. Es war ganz einfach seine momentane Gelassenheit. Seine Züge waren emotionslos und versteckten jegliche Gefühlsregung. Und je gelassener er sich gab, desto fassungsloser wurde ich. Er brachte mich damit vollkommen aus der Ruhe. Ob es an den Menschen lag?  
  
Er war wirklich so anders. So völlig...kalt...könnte man meinen. Aber vielleicht gab sich das ja in den nächsten paar Stunden. Ich hoffte es.  
  
'Elben sind hohe, würdevolle Wesen, mit emotionslosen Gesichtszügen. Es kommt selten vor, dass sie lächeln, oder die Beherrschung verlieren', hatte mir Gimli immer voller Stolz verkündet, da er Legolas sowohl zum Lachen als auch einmal zum Schimpfen gebracht hatte. Alles in einem entsprach der Prinz nun meiner Vorstellung der Elben, die ich in meiner Kindheit gehabt hatte.  
  
Ein Zupfen an meiner Tunika ließ mich das Grübeln einstellen. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln sah ich auf den kleinen Jungen herab.  
  
"Wie ist es, wenn man ein Elb ist?" Die großen, gespannten Kinderaugen erinnerten mich schmerzlich an meine eigene, längst zurückgliegende Kindheit, in der ich und viele Kinder der Zwerge um ein Feuer gesessen und dem Ältesten gelauscht hatten, wie er über alte Bündnisse mit den Elben und den Menschen sprach und wie er uns von den Elben erzählte. Damals war ich begeistert gewesen. Doch je mehr er erzählte, desto mehr Abscheu hegten wir gegen diese Geschöpfe. Kein Wunder, er hatte alles aus der Sicht der Zwerge erzählt. Und er hatte recht. In allem, was er über diese Geschöpfe erzählt hatte. Legolas war der lebende Beweis.  
  
"Es ist...anders", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß, senkte jedoch meine Stimme, da ich bemerkte, wie Legolas zwar mit den Eltern diskutierte, aber offensichtlich auf meine Worte achtete.  
  
"Wenn du von einem auf den anderen Tag ein Elb sein würdest, würdest du wohl Schwierigkeiten haben, dich damit zurecht zu finden. Sie sprechen eine andere Sprache als du. Und sie können sehr viel besser hören und sehen als ein Mensch." Die Wangen des Jungen waren vor freudiger Erwartung über meine Erzählungen schon rot gefärbt, als wir durch den niedrigen Eingang in der Wand in die kleine Hütte eintraten. Dämmriges Licht und ein rauchiger Geruch hüllte uns sanft in seinen Mantel ein. Die Leder, mit denen die Wände und der Boden ausgedeckt worden waren, rochen verlockend gut und vermischten sich mit dem Rauch des Feuers und dem köstlichen Duft einer starken Suppe.  
  
"Ihr seid Nomaden", stellte der mir verhasste Prinz sachlich fest und sah sich prüfend um. Der Familienvater, der sich uns mit dem Namen Filrón vorgestellt hatte, nickte nur zustimmend, wendete sich dann aber peinlich berührt ab. Doch Legolas folgte ihm leisen und leichten Schrittes an die Feuerstelle und ließ sich auf dem Fell nieder, auf das der Mann wies. Ich wurde von Mala in eine Ecke des kleinen Zeltes gewunken, wo auch ich mich auf einem Fell niederließ. Anscheinend war es hier Sitte, dass nur die Männer am Feuer sitzen durften und die Frauen abseits des Geschehens.  
  
Ich fand mich damit ab, konnte ich doch mit meinen Ohren auch die leise Unterhaltung zwischen Legolas und Filrón verfolgen.  
  
"In dieser Gegend gibt es nichts als karges Land. Ich sehe, wie ihr hungert. Ihr müsst in südlichere Gefilde ziehen, dort gibt es viel Beute." Ich atmete tief und verwundert ein. Legolas machte sich doch nicht etwa Sorgen um das Überleben der Menschen? Das schien auch der Familienvater zu denken, denn er stocherte etwas verunsichert im Feuer herum, sodass kleine Funken aufstoben.  
  
"Noch nie trafen wir auf einen Eures Volkes. Und nun scheint es mir, als hätte der Himmel selbst Euch gesandt, um die Hungersnot meines Dorfes zu beseitigen." Ich verzog etwas verstimmt die Nase. Legolas und vom Himmel gesandt! Das ich nicht lachte. Mein Vater hatte einmal etwas von sogenannten 'Engeln' erzählt, an die die Menschen glaubten. Legolas fehlten also nur noch Flügelchen. Dann erfüllte er zwar ihre äußeren Vorstellungen und doch war er dann ein mordorischer Engel mit einem roten Augen als Seele. Doch noch ehe ich mir darüber Gedanken machen konnte, verwickelte mich Mala in ein Gespräch und ich musste wohl oder übel darauf eingehen. Anscheinend hatte sie bemerkt, dass ich den Männern zugehört hatte.  
  
"Die Kette, die Ihr um den Hals tragt, ist wunderschön. Es ist sicher ein Geschenk Eurer Eltern", bemerkte sie leise und dennoch so sanft und mitfühlend, dass ich meine aufkommende Sentimentalität hinunterwürgen musste.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, von wem ich sie habe. Mein Ziehvater, ein Zwerg, gab sie mir, kurz bevor ich mit Grünblatt aufbrach", erklärte ich wahrheitsgetreu, doch vermied ich Legolas' Namen. Irgendwie ahnte ich, dass diese Menschen ebenfalls von Legolas, Sohn des Waldelbenkönigs, gehört hatten. Aber ich getraute mich, etwas mehr über meine verborgenen Gedanken zu sprechen, warf aber einen kurzen, prüfenden Blick auf meinen Begleiter. Doch der schien gar nicht darauf zu kommen, sich auf mein Gespräch zu konzentrieren, beriet er doch mit Filrón, wie das Dorf schnellst möglich versorgt werden konnte. Und so wandte ich mich wieder Mala zu, die ihren kleinen Sohn im Arm hielt und eine ungewohnte Sehnsucht überkam mich.  
  
Wie gerne würde ich auch eine Mutter haben. Eine richtige Mutter, die mich ebenso schützend im Arm hielt, wie Mala es tat. Seufzend konzentrierte ich mich wieder auf meine Erklärung.  
  
"Meine richtigen Eltern kenne ich nicht. Ich lebte bei den Zwergen, seit ich ein Jahr alt war. Und das ist schon 98 Jahre her."  
  
"So alt bist du schon", rief Filrín und sein Blick verriet Ungläubigkeit. Abgelenkt und aufmerksam geworden durch seinen Ausruf, unterbrachen die Männer ihre Beratung und sahen kurz zu uns hinüber. Filrón warf seiner Frau einen leicht vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.  
  
"Psst, Junge! Wirst du wohl die Dame nicht beleidigen", zischte die Mutter peinlich berührt, doch ich strich dem Jungen ungeachtet der besorgten Worte der Frau durch das semmelblonde Haar und lächelte leicht. Ich hörte zwar wie Legolas undeutlich 'Wenn sie das nur wäre' murmelte, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein.  
  
"Wusstest du das nicht? Elben sind unsterblich", berichtete ich ihm in einem selbstverständlichen Ton, als wäre auch er auf ewig in dieser Welt.  
  
Noch ehe der Junge eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, erhoben sich der Mensch und der Elb, ohne großartige Geräusche zu verursachen. Und hätte ich nicht mit meinen Ohren das Rascheln von Stoff vernommen, wäre es Mala und Filrín wohlmöglich nicht aufgefallen, da sie mit dem Rücken zur Feuerstelle saßen. Doch als auch ich mich mit einer Entschuldigung erhob, wandten sie die Köpfe neugierig nach den Männern um.  
  
"Wohin wollt ihr", fragte ich Legolas interessiert. Er sah kurz in meine Richtung und sein Gesichtsausdruck erschreckte mich. Es war weder hassverzerrt, noch wütend oder genervt. Im Gegenteil! Darüber wäre ich froh gewesen. Das hätte mich alles kalt gelassen. Aber diese Emotionslosigkeit auf seinen Zügen, die er seit dem Treffen mit den Menschen an den Tag legte, machte ihn mir noch unausstehlicher als zuvor. Sofern dies eben denn möglich war.  
  
"Ihr seid eine Frau. Euch gehen die Angelegenheiten der Männer nichts an", erklärte er kurz und schritt dann aus dem kleinen Raum. Was in Balins Namen war in diesen Elb gefahren!? Ich konnte es mir nicht erklären!  
  
Zornbebend ob seiner Worte, ballte ich meine Hände zu Fäusten, doch eine sanfte Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter.  
  
"Zürnt Euch nicht. Die Angelegenheiten der Männer gehen uns Frauen nichts an. Sie wissen schon was richtig ist", versuchte Mala mich zu beschwichtigen. Aber ebendies bezweifelte ich ja. Ich traute Legolas nicht über den Weg. Vor allem nicht, wenn er ein Gesicht zog, dass überhaupt kein Muskel bewegt wurde.  
  
"Papa! Wo gehst du hin!?" Anscheinend war ich nicht die einzige, die das wissen wollte, doch mir war es nicht gegönnt worden.  
  
"Du bist ein Kind. Auch du hast dich aus den Angelegenheiten Erwachsener rauszuhalten", nuschelte der Mann liebevoll und wuschelte seinem unglücklich guckenden Sohn durchs Haar.  
  
"Aber ich bin doch auch ein Mann", beharrte Filrín weiterhin. Anscheinend wollte er nicht so schnell aufgeben. Filrón lachte leise, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und flüsterte seinem Sohn etwas ins Ohr.  
  
"Wir gehen auf die Jagd. Achte derweil auf deine Mutter", verriet er und ich konnte es genau hören. Wieder stieg Wut in mir auf. Wieso hatte dieser Elb das nicht einfach sagen können!? Etwas zu hastig verließ ich das Zelt und hinterließ so eine leicht verdutzte Familie.  
  
Wie ich es angenommen hatte, traf ich Legolas bei den Pferden an. Ich musste nur um die Behausung der Menschen herumgehen, denn die Tiere waren an zwei Pflöcken in unserer Nähe angebunden worden. Der edle Prinz prüfte gerade einen Huf seines Pferdes. Ich atmete einmal tief durch, ehe ich auf ihn zuging. Schließlich konnte ein emotionsloses Gesicht nicht schwer sein.  
  
"Ihr hättet mir auch sagen können, dass Ihr zur Jagd geht", eröffnete ich etwas ungeschickt das Gespräch. Doch auch wenn ich mich bemühte, äußerlich keine Miene zu verziehen, wollte ich meinem Ärger Platz machen. Legolas sah zu mir auf und ließ das Bein des Pferdes los, das darauf glücklich einige Schritte tat, bis es einen saftigen Grasbüschel zum Fressen entdeckte und genüsslich die Lippen darum schloss.  
  
"Das was Ihr gehört habt, war gewiss nicht für Eure Ohren bestimmt gewesen." Seine ruhige Stimme und dieser teilnahmslose Gesichtsausdruck machten mich wahnsinnig und näherten den Ärger nur. Wie konnte er es wagen, mich so herablassend zu behandeln!?  
  
"Ich kann Jagen und Bogenschießen", antwortete ich prompt. Es kitzelte schon richtig in meinen Fingerspitzen, wenn ich an die reiche Beute dachte und an das Erlebnis des Jagens. Ich hatte mit meinem Vater immer schon Streifzüge durch die Höhlen unternommen und Bären und andere große Tiere erlegt.  
  
"Es mag bedauerlich für Euch sein, dass Euer Bogen sich noch immer in meiner Obhut befindet." Langsam schwoll mir der Hals an. Ich wettete, dass er es mir bestimmt schon ansah. Äußerliche Emotionslosigkeit war schwerer, als ich gedacht hatte. Anscheinend gehörte auch das zur Ausbildung eines Elben.  
  
"Ihr wollt mich vollkommen wehrlos zurücklassen!" Langsam konnte ich nicht mehr verhindern, dass der Zorn in meiner Stimme zu hören war. Aber darauf achtete ich gar nicht mehr.  
  
"Hier geschieht Euch nichts. Die Dorfbewohner sind freundlich und können sich gut verteidigen. Auch die Frauen. Also macht Euch keine Sorgen um Eure Sicherheit." Legolas bückte sich abermals, um einen neuen Huf anzuheben und ihn auf Dornen oder Splitter zu untersuchen, während ich beinahe vor Wut platzte. Wütend packte ich ihn am Kragen und riss ihn nach oben. Wenn er geschockt, wütend oder atemlos war, er versteckte es gut. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Pferd, dass erschrocken einen Seitensprung machte, die Ohren anlegte, dann aber wieder genüsslich das Gras kaute.  
  
"Gebt mir meinen Bogen! Ihr hattet ihn lange genug. Oder habt Ihr etwa Angst, ich könnte Euch erlegen? Seid unbesorgt, Schwächlinge trifft mein Pfeil nicht", zischte ich an seinem Ohr. Doch obwohl ich wusste, dass mein heißer Atem seine Ohrspitze streifte und somit sein empfindlichster Punkt am Körper liebkost wurde, zuckte er nicht erregt zusammen, wie ich es immer getan hatte. Deshalb trug ich auch stets ein Stirnband, um diverse Hilflosigkeiten zu unterbinden und meine Ohren zu verstecken. Aber seine Miene blieb unbewegt und auch sein Atem ging nicht schneller, sondern regelmäßig.  
  
Doch letztendlich schien meine Drohung mitsamt dem Attentat auf seine empfindliche Ohrspitze zu wirken, denn er machte sich ohne ein Wort von mir los und ging zu seinem Gepäck, hantierte etwas darin herum und zog dann meinen Bogen hervor. Meine Augen leuchteten auf, als ich das geliebte Stück wieder in den Händen hielt. Frühste Kindheitserinnerungen waren mit dieser Waffe verbunden. Zärtlich strich ich mit den Fingerspitzen über das glatte, weiße Holz. Er beobachtete mich genau. Aber es besänftigte meine Wut, dass er mir endlich mein vermisstes Eigentum zurückgab und ich ließ mich sogar dazu hinreißen, ein 'Danke' hervorzuwürgen, ehe ich wieder zu Mala und Filrín ging. Die Männer sammelten sich langsam um unser Zelt, doch das interessierte mich kaum. Irgendwie war ich plötzlich erschöpft. Die lange Reise bisher schlauchte ganz schön.  
  
Mala reichte mir ein kuscheliges Fell, auf das ich mich legte und eine dünne Lederhaut, die wohl von einem Hirsch stammte, die ich als Decke benutzen konnte. Nur noch wie in einem Dämmerzustand vernahm ich den Tumult, der entstand, als die Männer des Dorfes mit Legolas zusammen aufbrachen, ehe ich langsam in einen Schlaf hinüberglitt, der von einem wundervollen Traum begleitet war.  
  
***  
  
Keine POV  
  
Gedankenverloren betrachtete Legolas die Männer um sich herum, die sich langsam um ihn und Filrón sammelten. Der Plan hatte sich schnell herumgesprochen und sie waren darüber einig geworden, sofort aufzubrechen, solange die Männer noch halbwegs bei Kräften waren. Legolas wollte den Proviant in seinen Satteltaschen im Dorf lassen, damit Frauen und Kinder wenigstens etwas zum Essen hatten. Einige Männer verblieben im Dorf, um dieses im Notfall zu verteidigen, obwohl eigentlich nichts darauf hinwies, dass Gefahr sich näherte. Aber auf weiter Ebene konnte man ja nie wissen, was kommen würde.  
  
Doch Legolas war nicht mehr bei den Vorbereitungen, sondern bei Adamantiel. Sein plötzlicher Taktikwechsel schien sie mächtig zu verwirren und vor allem zu erzürnen. Legolas lächelte zufrieden in sich hinein. Es hatte zwar einige Tage gebraucht, aber endlich wusste er, wie er Adamantiel entgegenkommen konnte. Er musste einfach nur seine angelernte, elbische Begabung der Emotionslosigkeit nutzen und schon geriet sie außer Fassung.  
  
Nur widerwillig hatte er ihr den Bogen zurückgegeben. Es war tatsächlich wahr, dass er fürchtete, sie würde eines Tages einfach einen Pfeil anlegen und ihn erschießen. Doch die Behauptung, er würde sich davor fürchten, hatte seinen Stolz angestachelt. Auch sie wusste mittlerweile, wie sie ihn anfassen musste, damit er sich erweichen ließ.  
  
Doch als sie ihm nahe an seiner empfindlichen Ohrenspitze ihre Drohung in die Ohrmuschel geflüstert hatte, hatte Legolas für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Augen schließen müssen, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Zum Glück war sie gleich nach dem Empfang des Bogens wieder im Zelt verschwunden, sonst hätte sie doch noch seinen schnellen Atem bemerkt. Er wusste, dass sie bewusst so gehandelt hatte.  
  
"Der Weg, den Ihr wähltet ist von Gefahren gespickt." Legolas drehte innerlich überrascht den Kopf nach dem Mann mit Vollbart und dunklem, lockigen Haar. Seine Miene verriet, wie man es den Elben immer nachsagte, keine Gefühlsregung.  
  
"Mir ist wohl bewusst, dass das offene Land gefährlich ist, da eventuelle Angreifer uns zu leicht zu entdecken vermögen. Doch gibt es dort auch die größte Beute. Und Euer Dorf wird nicht mehr hungern müssen", entgegnete Legolas mit steifer Miene. Dann sah er auf die weite Graslandschaft zurück. Er hielt es nicht für sonderlich riskant, Frauen und Kinder allein zu lassen. Schließlich gab es keine Anzeichen auf Gefahr. Zudem blieben einige Männer zurück und Adamantiel war ja auch noch da. Sie würde jeden vertreiben.  
  
Legolas musste ein verschmitztes Lächeln ob dieser Gedanken unterdrücken. Es gab eigentlich keinen richtigen Grund, weswegen er die junge Elbin verabscheute. Die Kommentare war er von Gimli gewohnt und ihre ungestüme Art rührte wohl nicht nur von den Zwergen her, sondern lag in ihrer Natur. Und dennoch versetzte sie Legolas' Inneres in eine abscheuliche Aufruhr, die ihn oft, viel zu oft in letzter Zeit wie er feststellte, in Zorn versetzte. Er fragte sich, wie er Gimlis Bitte erfüllen sollte, wenn Adamantiel schon im vornherein niemanden an sich heran ließ. Wie sollte sie da einen Mann finden, der um sie werben würde?  
  
Der Ruf eines Mannes der Menschen machte ihm klar, das alles für den Aufbruch bereit war. Die ausgebildeten Jäger und teilweise sogar erfahrene Krieger - schließlich waren sie vom Ringkrieg sicherlich nicht verschont geblieben - trugen jeder einen langen Speer in ihren Händen. Über die Schulter hatten sie einen Köcher mit vielen gefiederten Pfeilen und einen sehr undetaillierten Bogen hängen. Legolas vermutete, dass sie Prärievögeln auflauerten und sie fingen, ihnen die Federn rupften, die sie für ihre Bögen benötigten und danach das zarte, wenige Fleisch aßen. Es ekelte ihn etwas bei diesem Gedanken, aber auch Elben ernährten sich von Fleisch.  
  
Langsam setzte sich der Jagdtrupp in Bewegung, kam dann aber immer schneller voran. Den Pferden mangelte es in diesem Gebiet nicht Nahrung und Wasser. Schließlich begnügten sie sich dankbar mit dem hohen Steppengras, das überall wuchs.  
  
*Nun werden wir endlich einmal wieder jagen gehen. Wie viele Jahrhunderte habe ich auf einen solchen Moment gewartet* Er klopfte seinem folgsamen Pferd gegen den mächtigen Hals, als er ihm diese Worte ins Ohr flüsterte. Und als hätte das Tier diese verstanden, warf es kurz stolz die Mähne zurück und preschte dann an den Menschen vorbei, damit der Elb die Führung übernehmen konnte.  
  
***  
  
Ein Rütteln an ihrer Schulter, ließ Adamantiel langsam aus dem Reich der Träume auftauchen. Erst hatte sie es für einen Traum gehalten, doch als der stetige Druck an ihrem rechten Arm nicht nachließ, begriff sie, dass jemand sie wecken wollte.  
  
Blinzelnd, da das Feuer in der Feuerstelle noch immer brannte, schlug sie die Augen auf und erkannte schemenhaft die Gestalt der jungen Frau, die nun sehr verlegen drein blickte.  
  
"Verzeiht, dass ich Euch wecke, Lady Adamantiel. Doch bitte ich Euch, mich zum Wasserholen zu begleiten. Filrín benötigt dringend einen kalten Umschlag und beide Eimer sind zu schwer im Dunkeln", wisperte Mala besorgt und deutete auf den Schlafplatz des Jungen, der sich unruhig auf seinen Fellen hin und her drehte.  
  
Alarmiert sprang die junge Elbin auf, achtete jedoch nicht auf die Töpfe, die über ihrem Kopf hingen und stieß schmerzhaft dagegen. Ein blecherner Laut durchdrang die Hütte und ließ Adamantiel für einen Moment die Luft anhalten. Mala lachte leise vor sich hin. Wenn dieses Mädchen eine Elbin, ein Mädchen voller Anmut, Schönheit und Eleganz hatte, dann gab es auch im Volk der Elben schwarze Schafe.  
  
"Was hat er?" Adamantiel rieb sich mit leicht verzogenem Gesicht die entstehende Beule. Warum war hier alles so unpraktisch eingerichtet?  
  
"Es ist das Fieber. Er ist tagelang nicht satt geworden, geschweige denn hatte er genügend zu Essen. Nur das Wasser aus dem Teich, aber der Hunger ist groß. Sein schwacher Körper ist anfällig für Krankheiten", erklärte die junge Mutter und nun sah die ehemalige Zwergin die besorgten Schatten auf dem Gesicht der Frau. Warum waren Menschen auch nur so krankheitsreaktionsfreudig?  
  
"Ich komme mit Euch", bestätigte die Blonde knapp und gleich darauf hielt sie einen, aus Holz gefertigten Wassereimer in der Hand, welchen sie schon am Nachmittag in den Händen von Mutter und Sohn gesehen hatte.  
  
Auf leisen Sohlen verließen die Frauen die menschliche Behausung und huschten leise wie Schatten durch das schlafende Dorf auf den Weg zu, der zum Teich führte. Das Sternenlicht reichte Adamantiel aus, um den Weg vor sich zu sehen, während sie mit einer Hand Mala führen musste, die über jeden Stein stolperte.  
  
"Ihr seht so gut bei Nacht", stellte die Mutter fest und warf Adamantiel einen anerkennenden Blick zu. Die junge Elbin mit grünen Augen und dem langen blonden Haar, war einfach überirdisch schön, wenn auch ihr Verhalten nicht ganz den Elben entsprach. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mann, diesem Elben, der keine Miene verzog bei allem was er tat.  
  
"Das können wohl alle Elben", entgegnete Adamantiel matt und musste ein Seufzen unterdrücken. Sie wollte nicht so sein oder so werden wie Legolas es wirklich war. Seine kalten Augen und die unbewegliche Miene waren so angsteinflößend und unnatürlich. Wütend gefiel er ihr ehrlich gesagt besser. Auch wenn sie meist den Kürzeren zog, aber wenigstens zeigte er, was er dachte.  
  
Zudem hatte sie fürchterliches Heimweh. Die engen Gänge und die weit geräumigen Wohnhöhlen der Zwerge fehlten ihr sehr. Auch wenn sie die Bäume und die Natur sehr liebte, aufgewachsen war sie zwischen Stein und Fels. Und auch dieser lebte. Warum hatte ihr Vater es nicht darauf beruhen lassen können, und sie bei sich behalten? Warum hatte er sie zu den Elben und insbesondere bei Legolas zurückgelassen?  
  
"Wisst Ihr...Filrín ist nicht mein Sohn." Überrascht hob Adamantiel den Kopf und blinzelte zu der Frau hinüber, die den Kopf gesenkt hielt und verlegen zu Boden sah.  
  
"Filrón und ich können nicht...ich meine...wir bekommen keine Kinder. Und eines Tages, es war wie ein Geschenk, fanden wir den Kleinen nahe eines Baumes. Damals lebten wir in anderen Gebieten. Ich nahm ihn an mich, hielt mich aber stets am Fundort auf, falls die Eltern zurückkämen. Aber sie kamen nicht. Niemand kam und nach 4 Tagen kehrte ich mit meinem Mann ins Dorf zurück und seitdem ist Filrín unser Sohn. Wir lieben ihn wie unseren eigenen."  
  
"Warum...", setzte Adamantiel zu einer Frage an, doch Mala unterbrach sie lächelnd. Die Elbin konnte ihre Augen sehen, in denen sich die funkelnden Sterne in der Schwärze der Nacht spiegelten. Verblüffend wie lange sie geschlafen hatte. Es musste schon nahe bei Morgen sein und nicht mehr lange, würde die Sonne aufgehen.  
  
"Ich erzähle es Euch da Ihr so unglücklich ausseht. Ich erkenne es trotz der Dunkelheit. Und im Schlaf habt ihr sogar nach Eurem Zwergenvater gerufen." Adamantiel senkte peinlich berührt den Kopf. Gesprochen!? Sie hatte im Schlaf gesprochen! Das würde sie ändern müssen. Schon die Vorstellung allein, dass Legolas bei einem prasselnden Lagerfeuer neben ihr saß und ihr fies grinsend beim Schlafen ZUHÖRTE war abartig. Wer weiß, was sie alles verraten würde?  
  
"Ich vermisse niemanden und brauche auch niemanden", murrte sie unwillig in die Nacht hinein. Hoffentlich war der Teich nicht mehr weit. Sie vernahm einen leisen Laut, der nicht zuzuordnen war, aber offensichtlich von Mala stammte.  
  
"Euer Mann ist wohl nicht sehr freundlich zu Euch?" Die Frage ließ Adamantiel unachtsam werden und sie stolperte über einen großen Stein. Hatte die Frau gerade MANN gesagt!?  
  
"Mann!? Das wäre ja noch besser! Als Ekel und Vormund reicht er mir schon", knurrte sie angewidert und stellte sich vor wie es wohl wäre, wenn Legolas ihr Mann wäre. Sicherlich müsste sie andauernd hinter ihm herputzen und seine schrecklichen Launen ertragen und anderen Elben dann seine Launen erklären, wenn er keine Miene verzog.  
  
"Euer Vormund also..."  
  
"Leider"  
  
"Ihr werdet mit ihm auskommen müssen."  
  
"Das befürchte ich ja."  
  
Ein kurzer Moment des Schweigens trat ein, in dem man nur die Schritte der jungen Frau hören konnte. Adamantiel hatte langsam den Trick mit dem Nicht Hinterlassen von Fußspuren erkannt und bewegte sich fast beinahe so lautlos wie es Legolas immer tat.  
  
Der Rest des Weges war schnell bewältigt und die Frauen füllten ihre Eimer randvoll mit Wasser. Danach machten sie sich schnell zurück zur Hütte der Familie. Anscheinend war Mala ihr Sohn wieder eingefallen.  
  
'Komisch', dachte Adamantiel und musterte die eilende Frau stirnrunzelnd. 'Hätte sie es mir nicht erzählt, wäre ich nie darauf gekommen, dass der Kleine nicht ihr Sohn ist. Sie behandelt ihn so herzlich'  
  
Als Adamantiel mit Mala ins Zelt kam, schlief Filrín immer noch unruhig. Der Schweiß hatte sein kleines Körperchen überzogen und Adamantiel musste einmal mehr den Kopf über die Schwäche der Menschen schütteln. Von einer Stunde auf die andere war das Fieber ausgebrochen. Warum waren sie nur so leicht anfällig?  
  
Sie beobachtete, wie Mala einen Lappen nahm und ins eiskalte Wasser tauchte, dann auswrang und dem kleinen Sohn auf die Stirn legte. Besorgt bemerkten wir, dass das Fieber die gesamte Nacht und sogar noch den nächsten Tag über stieg.  
  
***  
  
Legolas POV  
  
Als die Hütten des Dorfes endlich vor uns auftauchten, atmete ich innerlich genauso auf, wie ich es bei den Menschenmännern hören konnte. 3 Tage waren seit unserer Abreise vergangen, und trotz ihrer Erschöpfung lag ein glückliches Strahlen auf ihren Gesichtern. Schon am 2. Tag hatten wir eine große Herde Rinder von Araw entdeckt und auch viele erlegt. Es waren beinahe so viele, die wir ausnehmen und verpacken mussten, dass wir fast bis zum nächsten Morgen damit beschäftigt gewesen waren.  
  
Meist saßen 2 Männer auf einem Pferd. Der Rest der Tiere hatte die Last des Fleisches zu tragen und dies war schon schwerer als ich angenommen hatte. Oft hatten die Pferde erschöpft angehalten um zu verschnaufen, doch ich trieb sie zur Eile an, da der Rest an Nahrungsmitteln im Dorf allmählich knapp werden musste.  
  
Die Erleichterung, als ich die Dächer sah, war größer als die, die ich empfunden hatte, als wir die Rinder gesichtet hatten.  
  
Doch je näher wir kamen, desto unruhiger wurde die Männer, ihre Gesichter immer besorgter. Schließlich verstand ich, was sie so in Aufruhr versetzte, sodass manche eiligst voraus ritten, um schneller im Dorf zu sein. Schwarze Tücher hingen von jedem strohgedeckten Dach herab und fielen beinahe bis zum Feldboden hinab. Schwarze, grobe Leinentücher. Menschen wandten sie oft an für Trauerzeremonien. Elben taten dies weniger. War einer der Bewohner, gar eine Frau oder ein Kind, verhungert?  
  
Ich trieb mein Pferd zur Eile an, denn auch ich wollte erfahren, was geschehen war. Und als ich die ersten Leinentuchverhangenen Häuser passierte und das Hufgetrappel so laut in meinen Ohren klang, dass ich es selbst als unheimlich empfand in den leeren Straßen, sah ich sie. Alle Menschen waren gehüllt in schwarzes Leintuch und standen versammelt auf einem großen Platz. Die Vorangeeilten verständigten sich schon über die Zustände, die hier herrschten.  
  
Als auch ich vom Pferd stieg, wies ich einige Männer an, so schnell wie möglich die Fleischpakete von den Pferden zu laden und in das Vorratshaus einzulagern, welches nun vollends leer in den staubigen Straßen stand. Zwischen Häusern seinesgleichen.  
  
Noch während ich damit beschäftigt war, kam mir eine in schwarz gehüllte Gestalt entgegen und grüne Augen musterten mich teils erleichtert, teils wütend. Ich musste mehrmals genauer hinsehen, bevor ich sie erkannte. Doch als sie die ersten Worte tat, war ich mir vollkommen sicher, wen ich vor mir hatte.  
  
"Schön, dass Ihr Euch auch einmal blicken lasst", fauchte eine Stimme unter der schwarzen Kapuze hervor. Helle Strähnchen blonden Haares kämpften sich darunter ins Freie. Doch Adamantiels Stimme war nicht so kratzbürstig und verächtlich wie immer. In ihrem normalen Ton mir gegenüber konnte ich auch etwas Erleichterung heraushören und das überraschte mich.  
  
"Diese blöden Menschen und ihre Sitten!" Diese Worte leise zischend schlug sie sauer die Kapuze zurück, sodass ihr hell leuchtendes Haar zutage kam, was einige böse Blicke auf sie lenkte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie gegen einen althergebrachten Brauch verstoßen, indem sie dies getan hatte.  
  
"Was ist passiert", fragte ich knapp, ebenso wenig eine Begrüßung andeutend, wie sie es getan hatte. Ihre Augen blitzten kurz auf, doch dann rang sie sich zu einer Erklärung durch.  
  
"Gleich in der Nacht als Ihr ausgeritten ward, wurde der kleine Filrín vom Fieber befallen", nuschelte sie undeutlich. Ich bemühte mich, meine Miene wie Stein wirken zu lassen. Es war sicherer, wenn sie nicht meine Gefühle kannte. Doch sie quittierte es mit einem wissend, gehässigen Blick.  
  
"Ist er daran verschieden?" Mein Ton war neutral aber ich erlaubte es mir, die Stirn zu runzeln. Wenigstens ein Ausdruck meiner inneren Aufgewühltheit. Etwas unwirsch schüttelte sie den Kopf und zog mich am Ärmel meiner Tunika zu sich herunter.  
  
"Nein. Der blinde Dorfälteste. Er weigerte sich die ganzen Tage lang, auch nur einen Bissen anzurühren und gab seine Portionen stets den Kindern oder schwachen Frauen. Irgendwann war es zu viel für ihn."  
  
"Und Ihr habt sicher alles schön gegessen", murmelte ich böse, woraufhin sie nur grinste.  
  
"Wenn man es mir anbietet..." Ein Zucken der Schultern war das einzige, was sie noch von sich gab, bevor sie sich umdrehte und davon stapfte. Ich sah ihr zornig und kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Elben konnten mehrere Tage ohne Nahrung auskommen. Sie hätte ihr Portionen ruhig wie der Älteste abgeben können. Aber dazu war sie ein zu großes Biest.  
  
Kaum war sie gegangen, löste sich eine Gestalt aus der Menge, gefolgt von einem kleinen Jungen, der ziemlich kränklich aussah.  
  
"Gott segne Euch. Ihr seid wohlbehalten zurückgekehrt", rief Mala aus und schlug die Hände vor das ausgehungerte Gesicht. Ich runzelte leicht die Stirn, als ich ihre Worte vernahm. Ihren Mann hatte sie zwar schon herzlich begrüßt, das hatte ich aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet, doch was interessierte es sie, dass ich wieder da war? Sicherlich, weil ich ein Elb war.  
  
"Ist Euer Kind genesen", fragte ich anteilnehmend und wuschelte dem Knaben über das strohblonde Haar, woraufhin seine Augen wieder an Glanz gewannen und er stolz zu mir hoch schielte.  
  
"Ihr habt sie schon gesprochen?" Abermals runzelte ich leicht aber kaum merklich die Stirn.  
  
"Wen?"  
  
"Adamantiel! Sie hat Euch begrüßt? Dabei hatte sie bei der Göttin der Zwerge geschworen, kein Wort mehr mit Euch zu wechseln." Mala kicherte und ich stand da wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Langsam verstand ich nicht mehr, was vor sich ging und ich wollte es irgendwie auch gar nicht. Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn Adamantiel ihren, in meinen Augen, guten Vorsatz verwirklicht hätte. Doch stattdessen hatte sie mich wieder angeknurrt.  
  
"Filrín geht es schon viel besser. Er hat schließlich auch 3 Portionen pro Tag erhalten. Die Portion des Ältesten und die Eures Schützlings." Ich glaubte mich verhört zu haben. Hatte sie 'Schützling' gesagt? Wenn sie damit Adamantiel meinte, hatte die Welt wirklich begonnen innerhalb von drei Tagen anders herum zu drehen. Adamantiel hatte Filrín ihre Ration an Nahrungsmitteln überlassen?  
  
"Dabei hat sie auch kleineres Getier gejagt. Nur leider hat es nie ausgereicht." Ich stand wie vom Donner gerührt vor Mala und sah sie unbeweglich an. Solche Sachen über Adamantiel zu hören, war fremd für meine Ohren. Ich hatte sie eigentlich immer für egoistisch und selbstverliebt gehalten.  
  
"Ihr habt nun Nahrungsmittel. Wir werden noch heute abreisen, um unseren Weg fortzusetzen. Wir danken Euch für Eure Gastfreundschaft", erklärte ich, um vom Thema abzukommen. Und Mala ließ sich bereitwillig darauf ein.  
  
"Nein, nein ich danke Euch! Dank Euch müssen wir nicht alle sterben und dank Eures Schützlings hat Filrín überlebt. Wir danken Euch von ganzem Herzen." Ich nickte kurz freundlich und machte mich dann auf, zwischen den Hütten nach Adamantiel zu suchen und ihr meine Entscheidung zu verkünden. Sicher würde sie gerne mitkommen, so wie ihr dieses Dorf missfiel.  
  
Ich hatte Glück und musste nicht lange suchen. Gleich neben unserem Gasthaus stand sie und spitzte einen Pfeil erneut. Sie war geschickt, dass musste ich ehrlich zugeben. Doch auch im Düsterwald würde ihr untersagt werden, mit Pfeil und Bogen umherzulaufen. Sie würde es aufgeben müssen. Schaden konnte es ihr nicht.  
  
"Ihr macht das falsch", begann ich das Gespräch. Der gröbste Fehler, den ich hatte machen können, denn sie funkelte mich kurz hasserfüllt an und ignorierte mich danach vollständig um weiter an ihrem Pfeil zu schneiden. Ich räusperte mich kurz, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, was natürlich nicht gelang und so unterbreitete ich ihr ohne Umschweife meine Vorstellungen von diesem Tag.  
  
"Wir werden in wenigen Minuten aufbrechen. Sucht Eure Sachen zusammen und seid dann bereit bei Eurem Pferd." Sie zeigte keine Reaktion sondern schnitzte weiter. Da ich jedoch wusste, dass sie mich gehört haben musste, wandte ich mich um, um ebenfalls meine Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Doch noch ehe ich einen Schritt tun konnte, spürte ich einen stechenden Schmerz im Hinterkopf. Erschrocken und mit wütendem Gesicht fuhr ich herum, als ich einen ihrer Pfeile in meiner Hand bemerkte.  
  
"Was soll das", zischte ich und warf ihr den Pfeil vor die Füße. Doch sie starrte mir ungerührt in die Augen.  
  
"Nichts."  
  
"Nichts!?"  
  
"Nichts!"  
  
"Nach 'nichts' sieht es aber nicht aus", stellte ich beherrscht fest und sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Was habt Ihr nun schon wieder zu meckern", stöhnte ich und zog wieder ihre Augen in meinen Bann. Wie immer hatten sie nichts außer Hass und Abscheu.  
  
"Ich bleibe. Filrín ist noch nicht vollständig genesen." Diese Antwort überraschte mich ehrlich, doch ich fand sie überflüssig. Mala und Filrón würden sich um ihren Sohn kümmern, dazu brauchten sie Adamantiel nicht. Ich drehte mich einfach um.  
  
"Euch brauchen sie bestimmt nicht. Wir ziehen weiter", antwortete ich, wie als wäre es selbstverständlich. Ich hörte, wie sie hinter mir erregt aufsprang und einen Schritt auf mich zutat, dann jedoch stehen blieb.  
  
"Ihr denkt wohl, nachdem Ihr Nahrung hierher gebracht habt, seid Ihr der große Held und könnt mich herum kommandieren!? Während Ihr Euren Spaß an der Jagd hattet, waren hier zwei Menschen nahe an der Grenze des Todes. Der eine starb, den anderen konnten wir retten. Und nun kommt Ihr und befehlt mir, Euch zu folgen!?" Mit beinahe jedem Wort gewann ihre Stimme an Lautstärke, bis sie letzten Endes in einen lauten Schrei überging.  
  
***  
  
Keine POV  
  
Legolas stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zu Adamantiel, die den Kopf gesenkt hatte. Die Angst um Filrín in den letzten Tagen und der Verzicht auf ihre Ration hatten sie seelisch wie auch körperlich enorm mitgenommen. Sie gestand es sich selbst nicht ein, aber sie war erschöpft und müde. Außerdem hatte sie noch nie jemanden sterben sehen. Sie hatte stets nur gehört, dass Balin 'von uns gegangen war' oder mal dieser und jener Zwerg nie wieder auftauchen würde. Aber am Sterbebett des blinden alten Mannes hatte sie beinahe 1 ganzen Tag verbracht. Er hatte es gewünscht. Er hatte sich gewünscht, einen Elben bei sich zu haben, damit dieser ihn ins Licht führen konnte. Er war gestorben. Und plötzlich kam Legolas und verlangte von ihr, dass sie einfach so aufbrachen, so als ob nichts gewesen wäre.  
  
"Ich bin Euer Vormund und Ihr tut, was ich sage." Das waren die einzigen Worte, die er hervorbrachte, ehe er ging. Adamantiel stand fassungslos da und sah ihm nach.  
  
"Ihr seid so herzlos", flüsterte sie und es war ihr egal ob er das hörte oder nicht. Hätte er sich umgedreht, hätte er auch eine kleine Träne in ihren Augen erkennen können. Aber er tat es nicht. Legolas schritt einfach stumm davon. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihr Herz noch mehr an das Schicksal dieser Leute hängte. Sie hatten schon viel zu lange hier verweilt. Viel zu lange für das junge Herz der Elbin, welches noch nie großes Leid gesehen hatte.  
  
***  
  
Als Legolas mit seinem Pferd zu der Hütte seiner Gastgeber zurückkehrte, bemerkte er eine Bewegung, die er aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm. Es hätte ihn nicht weiter gestört, hätte er nicht Malas Stimme die teils belustigt, teils etwas ängstlich zu hören war.  
  
"Was tut Ihr da?"  
  
"Ich bleibe hier! Und damit dieser Trottel von einem Elben das auch endlich zur Kenntnis nimmt, muss ich eben ein paar Maßnahmen ergreifen." Der Prinz seufzte schwer, als er Adamantiels Stimme erkannte. Welche 'Maßnahmen' würde sie wohl ergreifen? Er mochte es sich gar nicht vorstellen. Stirnrunzelnd ritt er zu ihrem Pferd, dass vor der Hütte angebunden war und gierig das hohe Gras rupfte - es war zu erkennen, dass sie ihre Sachen noch nicht zusammengepackt hatte - fasste dessen Zügel und führte es mit sich um die Hütte herum, wo er Adamantiel zu finden glaubte.  
  
Als er um die Ecke kam und den Anblick sah, der sich ihm bot, hatte er mühsam mit sich zu ringen, nicht lauthals aufzulachen, als er die kleine Elbin sah. Er würde seine starre Miene beibehalten müssen, wollte er erreichen, dass sie mitkam. Die Hufe der Pferde hatten dem Blondschopf angekündigt, dass er sich näherte und so starrte sie ihm mit wildentschlossenen Glubschaugen entgegen.  
  
"Was tut Ihr da", wiederholte er weniger originell die Frage der Frau, welche nun zu kichern begann. Auch Legolas fiel es immer schwerer, nicht zu lachen, da Adamantiel nun das Seil noch etwas fester zuzog, welches sie um ihren Körper geschlungen und dann an einen Pfeiler geknotet hatte. Die Knoten waren so gehalten, dass sie nicht gelöst werden konnten.  
  
"Ihr seht aus, als wolltet Ihr Pferd spielen", setzte er einen erniedrigenden Kommentar hinzu, was sie dazu veranlasste, den Kopf stolz und beinahe etwas arrogant zurückzuwerfen.  
  
"Dies dient lediglich meinem Protest", behauptete sie steif, ohne ein Lächeln oder Grinsen. Legolas vermutete außerdem, dass das Seil ihren Körper etwas zu fest zusammengeschnürt hatte und sie Atemprobleme haben musste. Aber daran war sie selbst schuld.  
  
"Protest gegen wen", fragte er, innerlich seufzend, da er die Antwort nur zu genau kannte.  
  
"Gegen Euch und Eure herrische Art", antwortete sie prompt. Mala konnte nur wirklich nicht mehr an sich halten und drehte sich prustend fort. Legolas missfiel das ganz gewaltig. Was bekamen diese Menschen nur für einen Eindruck von Elben? Wenn Adamantiel sich weiterhin so aufführte, würde sich ein Elb nie wieder in die Nähe einer Menschensiedlung trauen können.  
  
"Beendet diesen Unfug und steigt auf Euer Pferd", ordnete er knapp an. Doch sie sah ihm nur frech ins Gesicht.  
  
"Das meine ich mit herrischer Art! Und zu Eurem Befehl: steckt ihn Euch sonst wohin!" Nun konnte Mala nicht mehr vor Lachen. Tränen liefen ihr über das ausgehungerte Gesicht, so sehr schüttelte sie sich. Ihre emotionalen Ausbrüche machten auch einige andere Dorfbewohner neugierig und sie gesellten sich schmunzelnd zu dem entstehenden Spektakel. Der Prinz sah seine Ehre und vor allem die seines Volkes beträchtlich schwinden.  
  
"Wenn Ihr Euch weiteren Ärger ersparen wollt, rate ich Euch, auf Euer Pferd zu steigen, welches ich schon mit mir gebracht habe und mir zu folgen." Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme ein leichtes Knurren preisgab. Doch sie störte sich nicht daran und streckte ihm lediglich die Zunge entgegen.  
  
"Habt Dank für Eure Gastfreundschaft", richtete der Elb plötzlich das Wort an die junge Mutter und deren Mann und Sohn, die nun ebenfalls neben ihr standen und sich das Schauspiel nicht entgehen lassen wollten. Filrín hatte einige Male gekreischt: 'Schaut mal, Mama, Papa! Wie bei euch!' und daraufhin einige Kopfnüsse kassiert, aber vielen wurde durch die roten Gesichter der Eltern eine zusätzliche Unterhaltung geboten.  
  
"Es war uns eine Ehre. Und habt Dank für Eure Hilfe", erwiderte Filrón ehrfürchtig und Mala bot dem Prinzen ein kleines Kästchen dar, welches durch ein Muster aus gelben Gräsern geziert war. Die Gräser bildeten auf der oberen Seite einen Baum und auf der Unterseite des Kästchens eine Blume. An den Seiten waren Blätter und Blütenblätter zu sehen. Kunstvoll angefertigt, dachte Legolas staunend.  
  
"Gebt es ihr, wenn Ihr denkt, dass die Zeit reif dazu ist", flüsterte die junge Frau geheimnisvoll und Legolas bildete sich ein, ein kleines Zwinkern der Augen bemerkt zu haben. Sie flüsterte bewusst, da sie wusste, dass Adamantiel sie sonst hätte hören können.  
  
Etwas unsicher griff Legolas nach dem kleinen Kästchen und ließ es in einer Tasche seiner Tunika verschwinden. Er war sich sicher, dass nie eine Zeit für Geschenke an Adamantiel reif war. Doch er nickte kurz und bedankte sich höflich. Dann wendete er das Pferd und sah Adamantiel unbeweglich ins Gesicht. Die kleine Elbin hatte sich bemüht, etwas zu verstehen, was Mala Legolas erzählte, hatte aber offensichtlich nichts verstanden, was auch in ihrem Gesicht abzulesen war.  
  
Etwas unsicher ob der entschlossenen Miene ihres Vormunds, beobachtete sie seine langsamen Bewegungen, in denen er eine Hand an seine linke Seite führte. Doch sobald er diese erreicht hatte, verlief alles übermenschlich schnell.  
  
In einer einzigen flüssigen Bewegung zog er ein langes Jagdmesser hervor und gab seinem Pferd die Sporen, um auf den Pfahl zuzugaloppieren. Mit sicherer Hand durchtrennte er das Seil zwischen Adamantiels Körper und dem Pfeiler, sodass es zwar noch ihren Körper umschnürte, aber der Pfeiler sie nicht mehr an sich band. Ein leiser Schrei Adamantiels und das raue Auflachen der Dorfbewohner quittierte sein Tun, als er mit ihr über die Steppe davon ritt. Doch die nächsten Stunden sollten eine Qual für Legolas' feines Elbengehör werden, da die als Zwerg aufgezogene Elbin unentwegt in Tönen und Wörtern fluchte, derer er sich noch nie bewusst geworden war. Doch ihr hauptsächlicher Gram galt ihrer Unachtsamkeit, der sie es zu verdanken hatte nun vollkommen verschnürt vor dem Prinzen auf dem Pferd zu liegen und nach Düsterwald reiten zu müssen.  
  
[Fortsetzung folgt!]  
  
Hallo Ihr lieben! ^.^ Ich weiß es war mal wieder eine lange Pause, aber zur Zeit komme ich zu nichts! *grumml* Hab viel für die Schule zu tun, da ich dieses Jahr mal wirklich Hausaufgaben machen will ^^' Außerdem bin ich immer erst gegen 15 Uhr zu Hause und habe dann noch 2 Mal in der Woche Taekwondo Training und neuerdings auch 2 Mal joggen -.- *flucht über ihre Eltern* Ich werde mich aber bemühen im Abstand von einer Woche zu posten ^^ Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir das verzeihen ^^  
  
Hegdl Eure Sleepy ^.^  
  
Zu euren kommentaren:  
  
@Stoffpferd: *sich verneig und stoffpferdchen ein Zuckerstück hinhalt* Kapitellänge zwar schon *gg* Dafür brauch ich neuerdings auch ewig ^^' Außerdem nehme ich mir meist ein Beispiel an deiner FF ^^ Ich find das soooooooo schön beschrieben *seufz* Übrigens dickes Lob für dein 2. Kapitel! Ich hab geheult wie eine Schlosshundeline ^^ *lach*  
  
@kati: sooo ^^ Da ist kapitel 5 ^^ Hoffe es gefällt *knuff*  
  
@Arwi: *lach* Ja...aber Fanfics sind ja was anderes, als was eigenes ^^ Aber es freut mich total, dass dir die FF gefällt *knuddel* (kann es sein, dass ich mich immer mal wiederhole? *verlegen lach*)  
  
@ Khair ed Din: Naja *gg* Er war eben etwas aus der Bahn geworfen, da er nur 'nette' Frauen kannte ^^ Aber nu verhält er sich doch angemessen oder? ;)  
  
@Arviel: Tja...das mit Gimli ist so ne Sache,...das er sie hasst, eine andere. Schließlich  
  
@leve-chan: Hab mich riesig über diesen Satz gefreut!!! ^^ Ich höre alles gern ^^ Lob sowie Kritik ^^ Hoffe dir gefällt meine FF auch weiterhin ^^  
  
@Jinxauthor Mel: ^^ Ja ich hab viele Kommentare wegen Legolas bekommen ^^ Aber es sollte so sein ^^ Es gibt ja auch Menschen, bei denen man einfach nicht anders kann, als zu zeigen, was man für sie empfindet, ob hass oder Liebe ist ja egal ^^ Jedenfalls kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass es bei elben nicht so ist...sind ja schließlich auch nur Lebewesen ^^ Das mit dem fies hab ich in mein Notizbuch aufgenommen ^^ Danke für den Hinweis *knuddl*  
  
@Nilli: Naja das mit der Zeit...*gg* Doch doch ich existiere noch *lach* ^^ Ich kann ja die geschichte nicht unbeendet einfach stehen lassen ^^ Ich werde sie schon zu ende bringen ^.^  
  
@Miss_Sixty: *lach* Ich fürchte selber um Legolas *gg*Oft schreibe ich etwas, das ich danach gar nicht mehr weiß ^^' ich schreib einfach drauflos und lass Adamantiel das machen, wozu sie Lust hat ^^ *gg* Da ist es wirklich zu befürchten, dass Legolas und sie nicht heil ankommen *knuddel*  
  
Ein liebes Dankeschön auch an Devil_Amon, Dax, Kasumi-chan und feanen!! ^^ *euch ganz lieb und fest knuddelt* 


	6. Der Düsterwald

~*~Laurie lantar lassi súrinen~*~

[Wie Gold fallen die Blätter im Wind]

***

Der Düsterwald

Die Nacht war klar, so klar, dass man jeden noch so kleinen Stern am Himmel bewundern konnte, der sein verträumtes, schwaches Licht zur Erde sandte. Es schien beinahe, als würde sich der Himmel nur aus diesen kleinen weißen Punkten zusammensetzen. 

Eine Eule streifte lautlos durch die Nacht auf der Suche nach Beute. Mäuse oder ähnliches Getier würden ihren Hunger stillen, den sie über den Tag hinweg gehegt hatte. Langsam ließ sich der große Vogel auf einen Ast nieder und beäugte den Wald um sich herum, immer aufmerksam, damit ihm nichts entging.

Doch plötzlich leuchteten die gelben Augen erschrocken auf und der Hals des gefiederten Tieres schoss um 180° herum. Ein Schrei und laute Fluchworte hatten die Eule aufgeschreckt und von der eben entdeckten Maus abgelenkt, die sofort ihre Chance ergriffen hatte und außer Reichweite huschte. Der Vogel warf noch schnell einen Blick auf das sich nähernde Pferd mit dessen Reitern und schlug dann mit den Flügeln, um sich verärgert ein neues Jagdrevier zu suchen. Dieses war ja nun nicht mehr zu gebrauchen.

„Verfluchtes, arrogantes Elbenpack! Ausrotten müsste man euch! Sauron und seine Orks hatten schon recht..." Wütend vor sich hin zeternd lag Adamantiel vor Legolas auf dem Pferd, welches geduldig die ständigen Beschimpfungen, die die kleine Elbin dem Prinzen an den Kopf warf, mit anhörte. Auch Legolas tat so, als würden ihn die Beleidigungen seines Befehlsmäßigen Zöglings nicht stören, doch innerlich kochte er.

„Wenn Ihr die Güte hättet, Euer Mundwerk für einen Moment nicht zu betätigen, wäre ich Euch sehr verbunden", begann er nach einiger Zeit ruhig. Die Bäume neigten sich leicht im Wind und es schien, als wollten sie seine Worte tatkräftig unterstützen, indem sie ihre Blätter rauschen ließen.

„Aaach...vergesst es", schimpfte Adamantiel zurück und drehte den Kopf ignorant auf die andere Seite. 

„Ihr seid doch Schuld an der ganzen Sache. Ihr und Euer verdammtes Elbengehabe! Wir haben Mala und ihre Familie einfach so zurückgelassen! Nie darf man etwas sagen oder den Mund etwas aufreißen...", fuhr sie ihn giftig an und Legolas begriff, dass sie auf ihr gefesseltes Dasein auf seinem Pferd hinwies.

„Ihr reißt ihn schon die ganze Zeit zu weit auf", erwiderte der blonde Elb ruhig und sah sich aufmerksam um. Die Wälder des Düsterwaldes, die sie bald erreichen würden, waren gefährlich und dunkel. Der Wald, durch den sie gerade ritten, war nur ein Vorbote dessen, was sie erwarten würde. Es war gefährlich allein oder zu zweit zu reisen. Die Kreaturen, die sich im Düsterwald verbargen, waren grausam und existierten schon seit Melkors Herrschaft.

„Und Ihr denkt, Ihr könnt Euch alles erlauben!? Eine Dame einfach so verschnürt vor sich auf das Pferd zu werfen ist wohl nicht anmaßend!?" Langsam reichte es dem Prinzen ständig kritisiert zu werden. Schon seit dem Mittag hatte er sich ihre ständigen Beschwerden anhören müssen und er war ehrlich erstaunt, wie sie diese ohne eine Pause durchgehalten und sich niemals in ihren Worten wiederholt hatte. Stets hatte sie ein anderes Wort parat, um ihrem Ärger Luft zu machen.

„Wenn Ihr eine Dame wäret, würde ich Euch sicher allein auf Eurem eigenen Pferd reisen lassen." Er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken hinter sich, wo das zweite Pferd brav hintendrein trabte und seine Vorgänger nicht aus den Augen ließ. Ein verächtliches ‚Pfft' aus Bauchnähe war der einzige Kommentar der jungen Gefesselten.

„Falls es Euren scharfen Äuglein entgangen ist: Ich bin eine Frau! Und Ihr habt mich mit etwas mehr Respekt zu behandeln."

„Würden alle Frauen so sein wir Ihr...würde niemand in Mittelerde mehr auf die Idee kommen, Sauron als das reine Böse anzusehen." Er hörte, wie das zeternde Etwas vor ihm laut nach Luft schnappte und nach einem Konter suchte, doch noch ehe sie dazu kam, den Mund zu öffnen, schnitt ihr Legolas rasch flüsternd das Wort ab.

„Schht. Seid still", flüsterte er und wies sie an, zu schweigen. Den Kopf wandte er in eine Richtung, aus der er raschelndes Laub vernommen hatte. Also waren sie dem Düsterwald doch schon näher, als er angenommen hatte.

„Einen Dreck werde ich tun! Auf Euch höre ich gewiss nicht", knurrte Adamantiel und begann allen Ernstes ein Lied anzustimmen, welches sie laut hinein in die Nacht trällerte.

„Elben sind so arrogant,

sie waren's schon als der erste aufstand.

Sie sind eine Plage,

auf des Zwerges alte Tage.

Sie haben keine Manieren!

Ich wünscht' er würd'...."

Sie verstummte, als sie plötzlich spürte, wie sich Legolas im Sattel aufrichtete, dann auf dem Pferderücken stand, seinem Reittier noch etwas elbisches ins Ohr flüsterte und dann einen Rückwärtssalto auf das dahinter trabende Tier machte und elegant auf dessen Rücken landete. Für einen Moment trat Schweigen ein, was der junge Prinz zutiefst genoss, dennoch in einer Satteltasche nach etwas kramte.

„Und Angeber sind sie auch", sang Adamantiel dann weiter. Die sportliche Einlage ihres Vormunds hatte sie wirklich beeindruckt, doch das wollte sie nicht preisgeben.

*Sedho!* Seine zischende Stimme zog an ihrem spitzen Ohr vorbei, ohne beachtet zu werden.

„Schweigt", wiederholte er seine Aufforderung in der Allgemeinsprache.

„Und herrisch ist er auch." Sie funkelte kurz böse in seine Richtung. Warum um alles in Mittelerde, lief dieses dumme Ross eigentlich noch ohne Reiter weiter!? Sicher hatte er dem Tier geflüstert, es solle nicht stehen bleiben, damit Adamantiel nicht absprang und sich davon machte. Aber wie sollte sie das denn bewerkstelligen, so verschnürt wie sie war.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Adamantiel, wie sich Legolas wieder aufrichtete. Vorher hatte er seitlich auf dem Pferd gehangen, um an die Satteltaschen heranzukommen.

„Habt Ihr Hunger?" Sie vernahm seine teilnahmslose Stimme hinter sich und schüttelte angewidert mit dem Kopf. Nachher fütterte er sie noch! Diese Schmach wollte sie sich nicht antun.

„Schade...dann müsst ihr mit einem Stück Leder vorlieb nehmen", bemerkte er bedauernd, doch sein Ton stand im Kontrast mit seinen Worten. Ein Stück Leder? 

Adamantiel verkniff sich einen erschrockenen Laut, als Legolas plötzlich wieder leicht und selbstverständlich hinter ihr auf dem Pferderücken landete. Sie konnte seine Augen sehen, als sie sich zu ihm drehte. Sie glänzten sanft im Sternenlicht und das schwache Silber des Mondes das durch die Blätter fiel, umschmeichelte seinen muskulösen Körper. Das blonde Haar glänzte schwach und spiegelte das milchige Licht wider. Sie musste einmal kräftig schlucken, um den etwas schnelleren Herzschlag bei seinem Anblick zu regulieren.

„Seht Ihr? Das ist für Euch." Er hielt ihr seine Hand vor die Nase, in der sich ein kleines Stück Leder befand und Adamantiel sah verständnislos zu ihm auf. Doch noch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, nahm er ihr Kinn in seine Hand und näherte sich mit seiner Nase der ihren.

Oh bei den Bärten der alten Zwerge! Er wird doch nicht...!?..., dachte sie mit klopfendem Herzen und registrierte nur ungenau seine Bewegungen. Umso überraschter war sie, als er ihr plötzlich mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung den Mund öffnete und das Lederstückchen weit hinein schob. Entsetzt keuchte Adamantiel auf, als sie begriff, was er getan hatte und beobachtete ihn fassungslos aus den Augenwinkeln. Das war also Sinn und Zweck der ganzen Aktion gewesen!?

„Schaut mich nicht so an. Ich war gezwungen Euch zum Schweigen zu bringen, da Ihr auf meine Bitten nicht gehört habt", verteidigte sich Legolas, als er ihren wütenden und hasserfüllten Blick spürte und flüsterte seinem Pferd wieder ein paar elbische Worte zu. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Sicher verfolgte sie jemand und Adamantiels Gekeife, würde es ihren Verfolgern noch leichter machen, sie zu entdecken.

„Seid mir nicht böse, aber Eure Stimme hat mir den letzten Nerv geraubt, Mylady", fügte er spöttisch hinzu und klapste ihr einmal scherzhaft auf den Po, was Adamantiel eine Träne in die Augen trieb. Doch sie wandte sich ab, um diesem arroganten Kerl nicht zeigen zu müssen, wie gekränkt sie sich fühlte. Wie naiv sie doch war! Wie hatte sie glauben können, Legolas wollte sie küssen? Und dann auch noch in solch einer Situation! Dieser hochnäsige Prinz würde sicher lieber seinen Gaul küssen, ehe er auch nur auf den Gedanken kam, Hand an sie zu legen.

„Ohmshehmem", würgte sie heraus und ärgerte sich darüber, dass er das Wort ‚Orkscheißer' sicher nicht verstanden hatte. Aber er ging nicht einmal auf ihr Gemurmel ein, welches sie sich mühsam abquälte, sondern sah aufmerksam um sich. Offensichtlich genoss er die eingetretene Ruhe.

Doch dann bemerkte sie, dass es einen ganz anderen Grund für seine Aufmerksamkeit gab. Ein zischendes Geräusch durchschnitt die Luft und noch ehe sie einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, hatte Legolas auch schon sein Pferd herumgerissen, um in eine andere Richtung davon zu preschen.

‚Was war das!?', wollte die kleine Blonde schreien, doch nichts als ein unverständliches Gegurgel drang aus ihrer Kehle hervor und sie verfluchte den Elben noch einmal mehr an diesem Tag. Warum hatte er ihr dieses Leder in den Mund gestopft!? Sie war doch nicht seine Gefangene.

Das Pferd galoppierte verschreckt durch das dichte Blattwerk, das sich ihnen entgegenstellte. Äste streiften die Gefesselte an der Wange und zogen an ihren Haaren. Doch auch einen Schmerzensschrei hielt der Knebel zurück. Sie konnte nur dankbar sein, dass Legolas sie wenigstens festhielt, sodass sie nicht vom Pferd gerissen werden konnte.

„Bei Eru", vernahm sie plötzlich Legolas' Stimme und drehte den Kopf, soweit es ihr möglich war. Ein erleichterter Seufzer drang kaum hörbar aus ihrem Körper, als sie sein besorgtes Gesicht sah. Endlich war da nicht mehr diese gefühlskalte Maske an ihm. Aber was bereitete ihm solche Sorgen?

Ein Knacken der Äste über ihnen, ließ sie den Kopf noch etwas weiter nach oben drehen und was sie sah, ließ ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken fahren. Hoch über ihnen lauerten dunkle Gestalten, deren Waffen im Sternenlicht glänzten, wenn überhaupt ein Lichtstrahl das dichte Astwerk durchdringen konnte.

Liebend gern hätte sie den Prinzen gefragt, was das alles zu bedeuten hätte, aber sie konnte lediglich zusehen, wie er überirdisch schnell nach seinem Bogen und seinen Pfeilen griff und die Sehne spannte. Dann schwirrte auch schon der erste Pfeil durch die Luft. Die Pferde tänzelten auf der Stelle. Die unheimliche Stille und das Dunkel des Waldes machten die Tiere nervös. Doch sie hielten sich an Legolas' geflüsterte Worte, die er ihnen immer wieder zuraunte und brachen nicht aus.

Ein dumpfer Laut sagte Adamantiel, dass der Pfeil ein Ziel getroffen hatte. Sie vernahm ein rasselndes Röcheln und dann einen dumpfen Aufprall im Gebüsch. Für einen Moment trat Stille ein, dann wurde Legolas' Tat mit Dutzenden von Pfeilen erwidert. 

Diesmal konnten auch Legolas' Worte die Tiere nicht beruhigen und das Pferd, auf dem sie saßen, bäumte sich mit rollenden Augen auf. Durch die steile Aufwärtsbewegung wurde Adamantiel nach oben geschleudert, doch die starken Arme des Prinzen hielten ihren Fall auf und sie wurde wieder auf den Rücken des Tieres gepresst. Pfeile schwirrten um ihre Körper und auch Legolas schien einer davon getroffen zu haben, denn er hielt sich seine linke Schulter.

*Drego, Ivanneth(1)! Drego(2)!* Adamantiel wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah, als das Pferd auf die Worte des Prinzen panisch durch die Blätter preschte. Sie sah noch, wie Legolas wieder im Sattel stand, sich abstieß und dann vom Rücken des Pferdes auf den des anderen Reittieres sprang, Pfeil und Bogen hervorzog und ein Geschoss nach dem anderen abfeuerte.

Dieser Idiot!, dachte Adamantiel verbittert, als das Tier sie mit sich trug, weg von Legolas und den nächtlichen Angreifern. Hätte er mich nicht gefesselt mitgenommen und auch nicht geknebelt, könnte ich ihm jetzt helfen, die Angreifer zu besiegen, knurrte sie in sich hinein. Was war, wenn Legolas getötet wurde? Dann würde sie elendig verhungern und verdursten! Schließlich war sie gefesselt und geknebelt zugleich völlig wehrlos. Und wer wusste denn schon, wo dieser dumme Gaul in seiner panischen instinktmäßigen Angst hinlief!?

Idiot!, schimpfte sie abermals in sich hinein, als wieder ein Ast ihr ein Haarbüschel abnahm und sie schmerzvoll das Gesicht verzog.

‚Warum ist er nicht mitgeritten!? Warum muss er den Helden spielen, und kann mir nicht mal gönnen, mich zu beteiligen!? Und dieser blöde Gaul soll endlich mal stehen bleiben! Uns verfolgt ganz sicher niemand mehr!'

Aber Ivanneth blieb nicht stehen, sondern bahnte sich weiterhin einen Weg durch den Wald. Minuten und Stunden vergingen und erst als ein Sonnenstrahl durch das dichte Blattwerk fiel und sie am Rande eines Baches angelangt waren, verfiel das Pferd in Trab, schüttelte zufrieden die Mähne und knickte die Vorderbeine, damit sich Adamantiel auf den Boden rollen konnte. Danach schritt das Tier durstig an den Rand des plätschernden Baches und trank gierig das kristallklare Wasser. Adamantiel warf dem Pferd einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

‚Ja sauf du nur! Und das vor meinen Augen! Ich bin auch gar nicht durstig', zeterte sie. Der Knebel in ihrem Rachen begann langsam unangenehm zu reiben und wenn nicht zufällig jemand vorbei kam, der sie entfesselte und sie endlich das Stück Leder herausnehmen konnte, sah sie schwarz für ihre Zukunft.

Aber endlich verstand sie, warum Legolas das getan hatte. Er musste schon vorher etwas bemerkt haben, dass sie beobachtet worden waren und wollte von ihrer Fährte ablenken. Aber sie hatte den ganzen Weg in einem weg gemeckert und lauthals geschimpft. Jetzt im Nachhinein betrachtet war es lächerlich gewesen und zudem gefährlich. 

Sie drehte sich mürrisch auf die Seite, um das durstige Tier nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Das Plätschern des Baches reichte ihr schon, um sie neidisch auf das Pferd zu machen. Dieses Vieh hatte Legolas nicht geknebelt! Ihren Gedanken nachhängend merkte sie kaum, wie sie allmählich in einen leichten Schlaf hinüberglitt, der sie von ihren innerlichen Selbstvorwürfen befreite.

***

Flashback zur Nacht

Als der tote Körper vom gegenüberliegenden Baum fiel, atmete Legolas zischend ein. Er wusste, dass er somit zu einem Kampf herausgefordert hatte. Aber er wusste auch, dass er früher oder später ganz sicher hätte kämpfen müssen, denn diese Wesen verfolgten jeden Fremden in ihren Gebieten, bis sie ihn getötet und bis aufs Fleisch aufgefressen hatten. Viele Elben waren dieser Kreuzung aus Werwolf, Ork und Mensch schon zum Opfer gefallen. Bei dem hohen Volk hießen sie ‚Crumenluro', bei den Menschen waren sie unter ‚Vampiren' bekannt. Ein Biss genügte und man war infiziert mit etwas, das sich schwer beschreiben ließ. Der Virus breitete sich im Körper aus, bis er den Verstand vollends verdreht hatte und das betroffene Wesen in eines ihresgleichen verwandelte.

Als der erste Pfeil nahe an seinem Kopf vorbeizischte, griff er in Ivanneths Mähne und riss das Pferd herum, sodass es sich verschreckt aufbäumte. Dabei wurde der Körper des jungen Mädchens gegen ihn gepresst und er fing sie gerade noch im Fall auf, um sie wieder auf den Rücken des Reittiers zu drücken. Er musste schnell handeln und die Angreifer von Adamantiel ablenken. Wenn er auf sie achten musste, konnte er nicht richtig kämpfen.

Ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Arm ließ ihn schneller handeln, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte. Ein Pfeil hatte ihn im linken Arm getroffen und er spürte, wie Blut seine Tunika benässte.

*Ivanneth! Bring Adamantiel fort! Reite so schnell du kannst. Wenn nur sie auf dir sitzt, bist du schneller als diese Bestien. Flieh, Ivanneth! Flieh!* Legolas zischte dem Pferd diese Worte sehr schnell ins Ohr, doch das gute Tier schien ihn verstanden zu haben, denn es setzte zum Galopp an. Gleichzeitig erhob sich Legolas, tat einen Salto auf das andere Pferd und sah gerade noch, wie Ivanneth zwischen den Bäumen verschwand, einige Gestalten hintendrein hetzten, ehe er sich von den nächtlichen Angreifern umringt sah.

„Blut! Gib uns Blut", keuchte eine angsteinflößende Stimme und der Elb spannte seinen Bogen erneut. Es war ein Wunder, dass Ivanneth und Adamantiel noch entkommen waren, nach der Anzahl der schauerlichen Gestalten zu urteilen.

„Nichts werdet ihr von mir bekommen", stieß Legolas laut und sicher hervor, danach zischte ein weiterer Pfeil von seiner Hand und streckte einen der Crumenluro nieder. Danach folgte ein dritter und ein vierter. Doch all die erlegten Gestalten, ließen den Rest noch wütender werden und der Kreis um Legolas zog sich allmählich immer enger.

***

Ein warmer Hauch an ihrer Wange weckte Adamantiel aus ihrem leichten Schlaf. Etwas ärgerlich drehte sie sich weg. Warum konnte sie nicht einmal in Ruhe schlafen!? Doch das Stupsen an ihrem Körper nahm kein Ende und so trat der Ausdruck des Erkennens wieder in ihre Augen und sie starrte in zwei weit geöffnete Pferdenüstern.

Schon wollte sie angewidert etwas hervorstoßen, doch ein Kloß in ihrem Rachen machte jeden Laut unmöglich.

‚Verdammter Knebel!' Wieder einmal versuchte sie, das Leder hervorzuwürgen. Doch es saß gut. Zu gut. Legolas hatte es wirklich perfekt platziert. Aber wo war er überhaupt? 

Ein Stich ging durch ihren kleinen Körper, als sie sich an die letzte Nacht erinnerte. Sie war geflohen auf dem Pferd, das sie gerade eben geweckt hatte. Ohne Legolas. Er war geblieben und hatte gekämpft, dieser Wichtigtuer. Aber sie hatte immer angenommen, er wäre ihr dann gefolgt und sei wenige Zeit später nach ihr am Bach ankommen!

Panisch drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite um diese nach einem weiteren Elben abzusuchen, doch nichts als die beklemmende Ruhe des Waldes starrte ihr entgegen. Wo war dieser verdammte Idiot!? Sollte er am Ende doch gestorben sein? Wenn ja, es wäre schrecklich! Wer sollte sie denn entfesseln und entknebeln!? Schließlich konnte auch eine Elbin nicht ewig ohne Wasser und Nahrung auskommen. Außerdem kannte sie sich in diesem Wald kaum aus und was war, wenn diese Kreaturen wieder auftauchten? Wer sollte dann für sie sterben?

‚Idiot!' Wie oft hatte sie den Prinzen heute schon wieder mit diesem Wort betitelt? Sehr oft, so oft, dass sie es gar nicht mehr zu sagen wusste. 

Krampfhaft und beinahe verzweifelt versuchte sie, die Fesseln zu lösen. Ein kleiner spitzer Stein, den sie dazu verwendete, brachte aber auch nicht die erwünschte Wirkung und nach langer Zeit der vergeblichen Besuche, gab sie es auf und ließ sich wieder rücklings ins Gras sinken.

Die rauschenden Blätter über ihr, ließen mal hier, mal dort etwas Sonnenlicht zum Waldboden durch. Doch der Wald jenseits des Baches war dicht und schwarz. Kein einziger Lichtstrahl war zu erkennen. Erstaunlich, wie das Pferd hierher gefunden hatte.

Allmählich wandelte sich ihr Zorn und der alles überspielende schwarze Humor in Unruhe und Sorge um. Was war, wenn Legolas wirklich nicht auftauchte? Sie wollte es sich gar nicht ausmalen. Wie es ihm wohl erging? War er schwer verletzt? Schon letzte Nacht während des Rittes hatten sie diese Fragen gequält und sie hatte festgestellt, dass sie sich ernsthafte Sorgen um diesen arroganten Kerl machte, der ohne sie gekämpft hatte.

Ein Wiehern und Schnaufen des Pferdes, machte sie auf eine Bewegung jenseits des Baches aufmerksam und sie schreckte zusammen. Wieder so eine Kreatur, die sie zur Flucht gezwungen hatte? Wie sollte sie sich verhalten?

‚Am besten ich stelle mich tot', dachte sie und schloss rasch die Augen, versuchte so flach wie möglich zu atmen. ‚Vielleicht greifen sie mich dann nicht an' Sie hörte wie leise, unregelmäßige Schritte auf sie zukamen und durch den Bach wateten.

‚Sie kommen', fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. ‚Erst haben sie Legolas getötet und jetzt wollen sie mich auch töten' Panische Angst stieg in ihr auf, als sie diese Gedanken registrierte. Nichts war mehr von ihrer angeblichen Stärke geblieben.

„Ein Elb...hält auch im Tode seine Augen offen...aber...Ihr könnt das ja nicht wissen." Die Stimme, die Adamantiel vernahm, ließ sie hochfahren, sodass sie aufrecht auf dem feuchten, kalten Erdboden zu sitzen kam und sie starrte dem Angekommenen entgegen.

Das Haar zerzaust, die Kleidung größtenteils zerrissen und mit tiefen und langen Wunden übersät, stand ein Elb vor ihr und versuchte gemein zu grinsen, doch Adamantiel sah es nicht. Zu groß war die Erleichterung, dass diesem Idioten nichts ernsthaftes zugestoßen war. Abgesehen von seinen üblen Wunden, die sie zu Tode erschreckt hatten. Doch er stand aufrecht.

Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass er auch hätte sterben können und sie die ganze Zeit über nichts anderes getan hatte, als sich geeignete Schimpfwörter für ihn auszudenken. Nun betrachtete sie seinen Arm, der schlaff herunterhing und seine eingefallenen Schultern. 

„Momumas!? (Legolas)", murmelte sie entsetzt ob des Anblicks des Elben, der keine 10 Schritte von ihr entfernt gegen das Pferd lehnte. Doch dieser ignorierte sie gänzlich und schritt schwankend zu dem kleinen Bach und wie das Pferd vor ihm, beugte er sich herab und trank gierig das klare Wasser. 

Die Reue in Adamantiels Herzen und die Sorge um den Prinzen verblassten bei diesem Anblick. Sie durstete und durstete und das erste was er tat, war etwas zu trinken! Und das vor ihren Augen! Liebend gern hätte sie ihn wütend angefahren, doch leider hatte er auch noch nicht daran gedacht, sie zu befreien.

So harrte sie aus, bis er endlich fertig war und sich mühsam erhob. Dann ihre Richtung einschlug und endlich sein Messer zückte. Doch wie groß war die Enttäuschung, als er nicht ihre Fesseln durchschnitt, sondern ein paar Äste des Baumes über ihr. Ungläubig sah sie zu, wie er das abgeschnittene Holz auf einen Haufen warf und gemütlich ein Feuer entzündete. Ein Kloß neben dem Leder bildete sich in ihrem Hals als sie die aufsteigenden Tränen unterdrückte. Verdammt sollte er sein! 

Als das Feuer brannte, ging er zum Pferd und nahm etwas rohes Fleisch aus den Satteltaschen. Wo sein anderes Reittier verblieben war, wusste Adamantiel nicht. Sie wusste überhaupt nichts! Nicht was geschehen war, nicht wer sie eigentlich angegriffen hatte! Nichts! Wütend machte sie auf sich aufmerksam, indem sie sich hin und her rollte und protestierende Laute von sich gab. 

„Es waren Crumenluros, die uns überfallen haben." Adamantiel stockte als er sprach. Er sah sie nicht an, aber er sprach mit ihr. 

„Sie jagen nur in der Dunkelheit. Alles und jeden den sie kriegen können." Die junge Elbin erschauerte bei der Vorstellung, dass diese Nacht etwas Ähnliches vorfallen könnte, doch Legolas zerstreute ihre Befürchtungen im Nu.

„Hier werden sie nicht auftauchen. Wir befinden uns jenseits ihrer Grenzen, im Königreich des Elbenvolkes. Sie wagen es nicht, hier einzufallen."

‚Also wusste der Gaul, wohin er läuft', dachte Adamantiel anerkennend und schielte zu dem grasenden Pferd hinüber.

„Momuma (Legolas!)!!" Legolas sah auf, in ihre Richtung und ein gehässiges Lächeln schlich sich auf sein müdes Gesicht.

„Habt Ihr etwas gesagt?" Er lachte gemein, als sie ihn empört ansah.

„Mhom (Idiot!)" Wieder lachte der Elb, stand jedoch auf und trat auf sie zu. Es war beschämend, dass er über ihr thronte wie ein Berg über einem winzigen Stein.

„Wisst Ihr, Ihr gefallt mir, wenn Ihr nichts sagen könnt", stellte er amüsiert fest, stieß aber auf heftigen Protest, als er eine Hand nach Adamantiel ausstreckte, die sich gekränkt und beleidigt wegrollte. Und um so einen hatte sie sich gesorgt! Wieder ertönte sein müdes Lachen und ehe sie sich versah, hatte er sie gepackt und auf die Beine gezogen. Wie viel Kraft er noch immer besaß trotz seiner Wunden! 

  
Doch sie kam nicht dazu, sich noch länger zu wundern, woher der Prinz nur diese Kraft nahm, denn schon verübte er ein neues Attentat auf sie, indem er ihren Körper fest gegen seinen drückte. Sie blinzelte überrascht über seine Schulter hinweg. Was tat er da? Ihr Herz klopfte schneller als zuvor und die Überraschung erlaubte es nicht, dass sie sich wehren konnte. Sie stand einfach in seinen Armen, froh, dass er doch noch aufgetaucht war.

„Ich bin erleichtert, dass Euch nichts zugestoßen ist, kleine Zwergesbrut. Gimli hätte mir wohl nie verziehen." Mit diesen Worten durchtrennte er ihre Handfesseln mit einem Messer und entließ sie dann aus seiner verzweifelten Umarmung, bückte sich und durchtrennte auch die Fesseln an ihren Fußgelenken. Zur gleichen Zeit, nahm sie den Knebel aus dem Mund. Erleichterung durchflutete sie aber dann landete eine schallende Ohrfeige auf Legolas' ohnehin schon geschundener Wange.

„IDIOT!!!", brüllte sie wütend und holte mit der anderen Hand aus, um erneut einen Abdruck auf seiner Wange zu hinterlassen. Diesmal war es die rechte Seite. Legolas ließ es über sich ergehen, da er einfach nicht mehr die Kraft besaß, sich mit ihr zu streiten.

„Wagt es nicht noch einmal, mich anzufassen!" Der zischende Laut klang in ihren Ohren wie die ersten Worte, die sie sprach, schließlich hatte sie fast einen Tag schweigen müssen.

„Hättet Ihr mich nicht gefesselt und geknebelt, hättet ihr nicht allein den Helden spielen müssen! Seht Euch doch an! Das habt Ihr jetzt davon", schalt sie ihn aus und Legolas straffte beleidigt die Schultern, als sie seine heldenhafte Tat so in den Dreck zog.

„Gefesselt habt Ihr Euch ja wohl selbst", zischte er zurück und Adamantiel blieb die Antwort schuldig. Stattdessen stapfte sie wütend an ihm vorbei, hin zum Bach um endlich etwas zu trinken.

„Wo geht Ihr hin!?" Legolas wollte nach ihrem Arm greifen, doch sie schlug ihn heftig weg, woraufhin er das Gesicht voller Schmerz verzog.

„Etwas trinken! Nachdem ich lange Zeit geknebelt dem Pferd beim Saufen zusehen musste!" 

„Tut doch, was Ihr wollt", seufzte Legolas schwer und setzte sich dann wieder nah ans Feuer. Es war kalt im Wald und der Boden war feucht. Zum Glück war Adamantiel nicht wirklich eine Zwergin, sonst würde sie wohl am nächsten Tag krank im Bett liegen.

Sie beugte sich tief hinunter zum Wasser und als das kühle Nass ihre ausgetrockneten Lippen benetzte, schloss sie genüsslich die Augen. Legolas beachtete sie gar nicht mehr, sondern saß einfach aufrecht beim Feuer und stierte in die Flammen.

Als Adamantiel zurück kam, saß er noch immer gerade und aufrecht und schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Er schlief nicht, das erkannte sie sofort.

„Blöder eingebildeter Elb", knurrte sie leise und tat einen Schritt auf Ivanneth zu, um in ihrer Satteltasche zu kramen. Dann ging auch sie zum Feuer und blieb einige Schritte neben Legolas stehen, eine Decke über ihre Schultern geworfen.

Die knisternden Flammen des wärmenden Feuers, zeigten seine aufgerissenen Wunden, aus denen noch immer etwas Blut sickerte. Als er sie noch immer missachtete, tat sie noch einen Schritt auf sie zu und stupste ihn an der Brust an. Sofort fiel er rücklings auf den Waldboden und seine Augen richteten sich wütend auf das Mädchen.

„Meinetwegen müsst Ihr nicht den unantastbaren Helden spielen! Ich weiß, dass Ihr ein Idiot seid", stellte sie sachlich fest und ihre Worte drangen dem Elben ins Herz. Wieder einmal hatte sie seine Ehre verletzt. Mit verzweifelter Wut, aber einem starren Gesichtsausdruck, richtete er sich wieder auf.

„Mir geht es gut", knurrte er abweisend als er wieder saß. Und abermals bekam er einen Stoß vor die Brust und er blieb nach Atem ringend und mit schrecklichen Schmerzen in der Brust im feuchten Moos liegen.

„Sicher! Euch geht's blenden! Ich sehe es." Der sarkastische Ton in ihrer Stimme barg jedoch auch etwas, das Legolas nicht deuten konnte.

„Seid Ihr sicher, dass uns hier keiner mehr gefährlich werden kann?" Ihre leise Stimme, ließ ihn verwundert aufblicken, als sie sich zu ihm hinabbeugte, ein Schälchen auf den Erdboden stellte, ein Stück ihres Ärmels in Streifen riss und den noch sauberen Stoff in das kleine Holzschälchen eintauchte, woraufhin es vor kühlem Wasser nur so tropfte.

Als sie damit begann, seine Wunden zu säubern, meldete sich abermals Legolas' Widerstandsgeist und er griff fest nach ihrem Handgelenk. 

„Lasst! Ich kann das allein", versicherte er mit bitterer Miene und einem Ton, der so abweisend wie nie zuvor war. Adamantiel schluckte kurz ihren aufwallenden Ärger hinunter, ehe sie seine Finger löste und weiter seine Wunden säuberte.

„Ich sagte Euch doch Ihr sollt es lassen", zischte er böse und griff abermals nach ihrer Hand, woraufhin er sich jedoch wieder eine Ohrfeige einfing. Die Überraschung war so groß, dass er das Handgelenk losließ und sie mit bitterem Ausdruck musterte.

„Erstens habe ich Euch gesagt, Ihr sollt nie wieder Hand an mich legen. Habt Ihr das in so kurzer Zeit schon wieder vergessen!? Zweitens habe ich noch nie auf das gehört, was Ihr mir befohlen habt und ich werde es auch diesmal nicht tun! Und drittens kann ich nicht einfach zusehen, wie Ihr hier auf dem kalten Boden liegt und Ihr langsam verblutet, oder Eure Wunden sich entzünden. Schließlich habe ich eine Lehre bei der alten Heilerin der Zwerge gemacht und musste schwören, jedes verletzte Lebewesen zu verarzten. Also keine Angst, es geht mir nicht um Euch, sondern um das Prinzip!" 

Nachdem das gesagt war, ignorierte sie Legolas' zweifelnde Einwürfe mannhaft und säuberte jede noch so kleine Wunde sorgfältig. Dann riss sie ihren anderen langen Ärmel in Streifen und verband somit das Nötigste. Danach stand sie einfach auf und setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Lagerfeuers, jedoch nicht bevor sie den Prinzen in die kleine Decke gewickelt hatte.

Nun war das Knistern des Feuers der einzige Laut, der die einbrechende Nacht begrüßte. Das Pferd stand etwas abseits und schlief ruhig atmend. Legolas lag neben dem Feuer, verarztet, eingewickelt in eine Decke und seines Stolzes beraubt. Eine Frau hatte seine Wunden versorgt! Bei Kriegern taten das immer die Männer. Und zudem war sie nicht irgendeine Frau, sondern ein ungehobeltes Mädchen, dass sich niemals freiwillig seinem Willen beugte. Verärgert schloss er die Augen für einen Moment, dann öffnete er sie wieder, jedoch lag dieses Mal der Schleier des Schlafes über ihnen. Nur noch im letzten Moment seiner Wachsamkeit fiel ihm ein, dass er sich nicht bedankt hatte.

Doch so einfach wieder in einen Schlaf hinüber zu gleiten wie Legolas, war es für Adamantiel nicht. Seine Wunden gaben ihr zu denken. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie schnell heilen würden, wie es auch bei ihr stets war, hatte sie sein Anblick sehr tief getroffen. Wie einsam und hilflos er am Bach angelangt war. Dieses Bild, als er mit hängenden Schultern und schweren Wunden, erschöpft vor ihr stand, wollte der jungen Elbin einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. 

Ärgerlich über sich selbst und über die Schwäche ihres Willens, schlich sie sich an den schlafenden Prinzen heran. Als sie genau neben ihm saß und sein friedliches Gesicht betrachtete, konnte sie nicht umhin, ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn zu streichen. Das blonde Haar war zerzaust und mit etwas Blut vom Kampf verklebt. Sie wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie er um sein Leben hatte kämpfen müssen. Seine Wunden jedoch sprachen Bände. Sie waren nicht lebensgefährlich und doch hatte sie im ersten Moment der Gedanke ergriffen, er könnte an den Verletzungen sterben.

„Verdammt", flüsterte sie leise und strich ihm wieder über die Stirn. Hoffentlich wachte er nicht auf und sah sie jetzt, er würde nur lachen. Sie wusste nicht einmal, warum sie hier saß und zärtlich über die vielen Kratzer auf seinem Gesicht strich. Sie wollte nichts weniger, als dass er sie so sah. Verletzlich, besorgt und traurig. Wie wütend war sie in ihrem Inneren auf sich selbst. Sie wollte ihn nicht berühren, nichts war ihr mehr zuwider und doch tat ihr Körper nicht das, was sie wollte.

„Verdammt", flüsterte sie wieder und wieder in die Stille der Nacht hinein.

***

Die Blätter rauschten leise über ihm und der kleine Bach plätscherte ruhig vor sich hin, als Legolas aus einem tiefen Schlaf erwachte. Langsam richtete er sich auf und die Decke, die ihn bedeckt hatte, rutschte ein wenig an seinem nackten, mit Verbänden übersäten Oberkörper herunter. Seine Wunden waren über Nacht ein wenig abgeheilt. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, vielleicht zwei, drei Tage und sie würden fast nicht mehr zu sehen sein.

Mit einem Satz war er auf den Beinen und sah um sich. Das Feuer war niedergebrannt und nur noch ein Aschehäufchen bedeckte die Stelle, wo ursprünglich Flammen gezüngelt hatten. Ivanneth stand wieder nahe beim Bach und graste hungrig das spärliche Grün. Doch als er sich weiterhin umsah, konnte er nichts und niemanden entdecken. Wo war Adamantiel?

Er runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn. Heckte sie etwa schon wieder etwas aus?

„Adamantiel?" Sein Ruf wurde von der Dichte der Bäume gedämpft und nicht weit getragen, sodass er nicht auf weitere Entfernung gehört werden konnte. Er seufzte geschlagen, trat auf Ivanneth zu und tätschelte seinen Hals liebevoll.

„Na mein Guter. Weißt du wohin unser Wirbelwind verschwunden ist", fragte er leise, nahe am Ohr seines Pferdes, das friedlich schnaufte. Ivanneth schüttelte kurz die Mähne und Legolas schien zu verstehen, klopfte dem Tier noch einmal dankbar auf den Hals und ging dann am Bach aufwärts entlang.

Es dauerte nicht lange, aber er ging weit genug, bis man den Lagerplatz nicht mehr sehen konnte, als er schon eine mehr oder weniger vertraute meckernde Stimme vernahm.

„Dieser Idiot! Immer wieder bringt er einen aus der Fassung!" Das Rauschen des Baches wurde mit jedem Schritt lauter und der Prinz hatte es nur seiner elbischen Herkunft zu verdanken, dass er dennoch ihre Worte vernahm. Gleich um die Ecke musste es einen Wasserfall geben.

„Und dann spielt er immer den unschlagbaren Helden! Was denkt der eigentlich, wer er ist!?" Legolas lächelte amüsiert und beschloss für sich, das schimpfende Mädchen zu erschrecken. Mit einem Satz sprang er hinter dem Stein hervor, hinter dem er gelauert hatte in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimme vernommen hatte.

„Ich bin ein Prinz, solltet Ihr dies vergessen haben", lachte er hämisch, doch sein Grinsen gefror ihm auf den Lippen, als er Adamantiel erblickte. Dieser stand noch immer der Mund offen den sie, womöglich für neue Schimpfparaden, geöffnet hatte und starrte den Elben an, als wäre er ein Ork. Das kleine Häschen, mit dem sie sich wohl unterhalten hatte hoppelte vorsichtshalber wieder in den Wald hinein, als es Adamantiels funkelnde Augen sah.

„Ich ehm... Ich bitte um Entschuldigung...", setzte Legolas sachlich und ziemlich desinteressiert an, doch gleich darauf landete eine Ohrfeige auf seiner Wange. Kaltes klares Wasser tropfte nun von seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte. 

„Ver....schwindet", zischte Adamantiel, die ihre nackte Haut vergeblich vor den blauen Augen des Prinzen zu verbergen suchte, die unmissverständlich auf ihr zu heften schienen. Auf die Idee, den entblößten Körper abermals ins Wasser zu tauchen, kam sie in ihrer Wut und vor allem Verlegenheit gar nicht. Legolas nutzte die Chance, langsam und vorsichtig wieder hinter dem Fels zu verschwinden, der Adamantiel auf seinem Hinweg verdeckt hatte. Doch sobald er aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden war, fiel seine steinerne Miene von ihm ab und eine frische Röte überzog seine Wangen. Noch nie war er in eine solch peinliche Situation geraten. Er hätte sich doch gleich denken können, dass Adamantiel badete und dennoch hatte er sie überraschen und erschrecken wollen. Nur war sein Vorhaben nach hinten losgegangen und er konnte von Glück sagen, dass ihm wenigstens die Überraschung auch bei ihr gelungen war, ansonsten wäre er sicher nicht so glimpflich davongekommen. 

„SEXBESESSENER ELB!!!!" Das Volumen der Stimme, die durch den Wald donnerte, ließ Legolas seinen Schritt erschrocken beschleunigen. Sogar einige Vögel flatterten irritiert aus den Bäumen und konnten sich gar nicht erklären, wie ein so zierliches Wesen so laut schreien konnte. Sie hatte sich wohl wieder gefangen und ihre Wut hatte die Oberhand ergriffen. Es sah nicht gut aus für ihn.

Aber wo hatte sie nur dieses Wort aufgeschnappt? Er und sexbesessen? Legolas runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn. Sicher hatte Gimli ihr diese ungenierten Worte eingetrichtert. Zwerge hegten ja freizügige Erziehungsmaßnahmen. 

Als er – inzwischen im Laufschritt – bei dem grasenden Pferd angekommen war, packte er schnell alle Sachen zusammen und klopfte dem aufmerksam gewordenen Tier den Hals. Mehr um sich zu beruhigen, als das Pferd selbst. Bei Eru! wie hatte er nur in diese Situation geraten können? 

Abermals strich ein feiner Rotschimmer über seine Wangen, auf denen die Kratzer schon gar nicht mehr zu sehen waren, als er an den Anblick dachte, den sie ihm geboten hatte. Einen wunderschönen Körper hatte sie ja. Schöne runde Proportionen. Und die Wassertropfen, die ihre nackte Haut hatten schimmern lassen...Aber ihr Charakter war das genaue Gegenteil und so schüttelte er rasch den Kopf, um die Gedanken an sie zu verbannen.

„AN EURER STELLE WÜRDE ICH AUCH DEN KOPF SCHÜTTELN!!!" Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er ihre zorneszitternde Stimme hinter sich vernahm und achtete nicht auf Ivanneth, der mit angelegten Ohren einen Seitensprung machte. So verlor der Prinz das Gleichgewicht und er landete nicht gerade heldenhaft auf dem kühlen Waldboden. Doch mit seinem Sturz setzte er auch das teilnahmslose Gesicht wieder auf. Konnte jedoch seine bereits existierende Röte nicht so schnell verbergen und so bemühte er sich, so zu tun, als würde er sie bewusst ignorieren.

„Was regt Ihr Euch so auf?" Adamantiel glaubte nicht recht gehört zu haben, als er diese Frage stellte, die ihre Wut noch mehr anfachte.

„Was ich mich so aufrege!? Ihr habt mich NACKT gesehen! Ist das denn das Benehmen eines Prinzen!?", fuhr sie ihn ungläubig an und trat mehrere Schritte auf ihn zu. Sie war komplett angekleidet doch der Stoff ihrer Bluse klebte etwas an ihrer noch feuchten Haut. Sie war so besessen davon gewesen, Legolas zu verfolgen, dass sie ganz vergessen hatte, sich abzutrocknen. Hinzu kam das klitschnasse Haar, dass ihr über die Schultern fiel und zusätzlich den Stoff durchweichte.

„Viel gab es ja nicht zu sehen." Seine Stimme war ruhig und teilnahmslos und Adamantiel schluckte getroffen. Wieder diese beherrschte Miene und dazu seine ewigen Beleidigungen. Sie wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, als Legolas an der Schulter zu sich zu drehen und ihm abermals eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Doch zu ihrem Verdruss fing er ihre Hand gelassen auf und sah ihr kalt in die Augen.

„Ich möchte Euch nur im Vornherein warnen", hauchte er an ihrem Ohr. „Wagt es nicht, in meinem Königreich Amts anmaßend zu werden, kleine Elbe. Es könnte Euch teuer zu stehen bekommen, falls es jemand mit ansieht und ich werde Euch gewiss nicht aus der Klemme holen. Dazu zählen auch Ohrfeigen und Beleidigungen. Ich hoffe Ihr habt das verstanden?" 

Er ließ ihr Handgelenk mit einem Ruck los und sah ihr fest in die Augen, die wütend zu ihm auf glitzerten. Tränen schimmerten darin. Doch nur, da Adamantiel wütend war, wütend auf sich selbst und getroffen durch seine Worte. 

Ein überhebliches Lächeln schlich sich abermals auf seine Lippen als er sie so sah. Es bereitete ihm eine gewisse Genugtuung, sie zu verletzen. Doch ehe er es sich versah, landete die angesetzte Ohrfeige doch noch perfekt auf seiner Wange und er führte erschrocken die Hand zu der sich rötenden Stelle.

„Solange es noch keinen gibt, der bezeugen kann, dass ich ‚amtsanmaßend' werde, kann ich Euch schlagen und beschimpfen, sooft ich will", zischte sie triumphierend über ihren schönen, naturgetreuen Handabdruck auf seiner Wange und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Legolas schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. Wie hatte er Gimli nur jemals zustimmen können? 

***

Eruferion war ein vorbildlicher Elb, der seine Wachpostenaufgabe sehr ernst nahm. Ernster als manch anderer. Seine Augen wanderten stets wachsam den Waldrand entlang und nicht einmal die Bewegung eines kleinen Käfers entging seinem scharfen Blick.

So war auch er es, der das Pferd und beide Reiter darauf zuerst entdeckte. Seine Hand griff reflexartig nach seinem Bogen. Zu oft schon hatten Menschen versucht in das Elbenreich einzudringen und nie hatten sie etwas Gutes im Sinn gehabt.

Doch als das Schnaufen des Pferdes lauter wurde und er seinen Kameraden schon ein Zeichen gegeben hatte, dass sich jemand näherte, entfuhr ihm ein Name wie ein Geschenk, dass er soeben erhalten hatte.

„Der Prinz! Es ist der Prinz Legolas Thranduilion", zischte er einem Elben rechts neben sich erfreut zu. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er es bedauert, dass er nicht an dessen Feier hatte teilnehmen können und nun war er schon wieder zurück. Geschmeidig und unbemerkt schwang er sich von Ast zu Ast. Doch plötzlich hielt er inne, als er eine Stimme vernahm, die ihm vollkommen fremd war.

„...und deshalb meine ich, Ihr seid eines Prinzen nicht würdig! Das ist mein Ernst!" Eruferion runzelte säuerlich die Stirn. Wer wagte es, die Position des Prinzen in Frage zu stellen? 

„Und ich meine, dass Ihr endlich Eure Zunge in Zaum halten solltet. Ihr bringt Euch sonst nur wieder in Schwierigkeiten." Diesmal war es die Stimme des Prinzen und der lauschende Elb stimmte ihm in Gedanken voll und ganz zu.

„Da seht Ihr wieder mal, wie arrogant Ihr seid!" Wieder eine Beleidigung gegen einen Angehörigen der königlichen Familie und nicht nur Eruferion war darauf aufmerksam geworden. Auch die anderen Wachen lauschten gespannt, wie sich dieses Gespräch entwickeln würde.

„Ich gebe Euch nur einen wohlgemeinten Rat. Hier könnten schon Wachen sein, die Euch hören können. Wenn Ihr weiterhin so beleidigend seid, werdet Ihr wohl wieder im Kerker enden." Eruferions Augenbrauen zogen sich dichter zur Nase. Wieder? Welch eine Frau führte der Prinz mit sich?

„Eure Wachen sind wahrscheinlich so stumpfsinnig wie Ihr arrogant und sexbesessen. Oder warum hält mir noch keiner eine Klinge an die Kehle", erwiderte sie trotzig. Der letzte Satz war wie ein Stichwort, auf das Eruferion und der Rest nur gewartet hatten, denn sie sprangen mit unbeweglichen Gesichtern, innerlich jedoch wütend und zornig von den Bäumen.

„Willkommen Prinz Legolas, Mylady. Ich wage es, die Behauptung anzustellen, dass EURE Sinne abgestumpft sind, sonst hättet Ihr uns wohl bemerkt", begrüßte sie Eruferion zuckersüß und hielt der jungen Adamantiel die Spitze seines Pfeils entgegen. Die kleine Elbe schluckte überrascht und sah zweifelnd zu Legolas, der stolz und erhaben hinter ihr saß.

„Ich verhafte Euch wegen Beleidigung und Amtsanmaßung, Lady. Steigt vom Pferd!" Adamantiel blinzelte überrascht. Sie hatte Legolas' Androhungen nur für leere Versprechen gehalten, doch anscheinend hätte sie ihm doch lieber Glauben schenken sollen.

„Besänftigt es Euch, wenn ich Euch gebührend begrüße", fragte sie schüchtern lächelnd, doch die Pfeilspitze wurde ihr nur näher gegen die Kehle gehalten.

„Anscheinend nicht", stellte sie beunruhigt fest und sah sich hilfesuchend nach Legolas um.

„Ich sagte Euch doch: Ich werde Euch nicht zur Seite stehen, sollte dieser Fall eintreten", lächelte er beinahe sanft und Adamantiel schlug ihm wütend gegen die Brust, um die noch immer die Verbände gelegt waren. Nach diesem ‚Angriff' auf den Prinzen, riss die Geduld der Wachposten und sie zerrten das junge Mädchen vom Pferd. Adamantiel wehrte sich zwar tapfer mit Händen und Füßen, konnte letzten Endes jedoch nicht verhindern, dass ihr abermals Handfesseln angelegt und ein Knebel in den Rachen geschoben wurde.

„Endlich ist sie ruhig", seufzte Legolas und sprang ebenfalls vom Pferd. Die Wachen verbeugten sich ehrerbietig und ihre Pfeile blitzten in der Sonne.

„Wo habt Ihr dieses Weib aufgegabelt, Herr?" Legolas wandte sich an Eruferion und lächelte gequält.

„Ich gab Gimli ein Versprechen, sie in die Kultur der Elben einzuführen." Ein Seufzen ging durch die Reihen und aller Blicke hefteten sich auf die kleine Blonde, deren Augen trotzig blitzten.

„So tragt Ihr selbst die Verantwortung für sie?" Die Männer runzelten mitleidig die Stirn. Sie wussten nicht, wie die Reise des Prinzen verlaufen war, aber nach den Beleidigungen zu urteilen, die sie mitbekommen hatten, hatte die kleine Elbin wohl die ganze zeit über auf Legolas geschimpft.

Legolas seufzte schwer bevor er antwortete und mühsam nickte. Zu gern hätte Adamantiel ihm die Zunge herausgestreckt, doch sorgte der neue, frische Knebel dafür, dass sie es nicht tun konnte.

*Ich bin ihr Vormund*, flüsterte er, als wäre es etwas streng Geheimes, über das er sprach. Aller Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und mitleidig und hingen dann wieder an Adamantiel.

*Aber dann ist es uns gar nicht gestattet, sie einzusperren.*, stellte plötzlich ein Elb mit langem schwarzem Haar fest. Adamantiel beäugte ihn und den Rest argwöhnisch. Warum um alles in der Welt sprachen die nun Sindarin!? Sie verstand kein Wort. Aber das war natürlich Sinn und Zweck der ganzen Sache.

„Nein, nein. Sperrt sie in das dunkelste Verließ des Kerkers." Als Legolas das sagte, weiteten sich Adamantiels Augen vor Schreck und da er nur 2 Schritte vor ihr stand, trat sie ihm einmal kräftig gegen das Schienbein.

Fluchend hielt sich Legolas die schmerzende Stelle und bückte sich hinunter, um sie mit seinen Händen zu umfassen. Er würde demnächst einen Mindestsicherheitsabstand zu ihr festlegen müssen.

Doch die Wachen taten schon ihre Aufgabe und zerrten die junge Elbin in die Nähe eines Baumes, wo sie stehen bleiben sollte und kehrten dann zurück, um weiter mit dem Prinzen zu beratschlagen, was mit ihr zu tun sei.

*In das finsterste Verließ? Aber ist diese Bestrafung nicht etwas zu...hart. Man bedenke sie ist eine Elbin.*, wagte ein groß gewachsener Elb mit langem blondem Haar einzuwerfen. Er hatte es so ähnlich wie Legolas, an den Seiten zu Zöpfen geflochten und hinter dem Kopf zusammen gefasst.

*Glaubt mir, das ist sie nicht.*, wehrte Legolas gelassen ab und ging zu seinen Satteltaschen, um einen kleinen Gegenstand heraus zu nehmen und in den Taschen seines Mantels zu verstauen. Dann ordnete er an, das Pferd samt Gepäck zum Schloss zu führen.

*Aber ihre Ohren...*, wandte Eruferion ein, doch Legolas hob die Hand und lächelte matt.

*Gewiss sind ihre Ohren spitz und ich bestreite nicht, dass sie dem Volk der Elben angehört. Und dennoch...sie wuchs in Höhlen und Dunkelheit auf...sie hält es schon ein, zwei Tage in einem kleinen Erdloch aus. Das ist die erste Lektion, die sie lernen muss. Vielleicht fühlt sie sich sogar wie zu Hause?* Der Rest brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und die Elben waren nun vollends überzeugt, dass sie die junge Lady in den dunkelsten Kerker werfen konnte, ohne Gewissensbisse zu haben.

„Dann wollen wir die Kleine einmal mitnehmen", lachte ein bewaffneter Elb lauthals und wandte sich zu dem Baum um, an dem Adamantiel gestanden hatte.

„Eure Hoheit!" Legolas fuhr überrascht herum, als der besagte Elb einen Ruf ausstieß und blickte ebenfalls zu dem Baum. Doch kaum hatte er entdeckt, dass Adamantiel dort nicht mehr stand, seufzte er auch schon grimmig und verzog missgestimmt das Gesicht.

„Es hat den Anschein als hätte sie alles verstanden. Sagtet Ihr nicht, sie spreche kein Sindarin?" Legolas nickte auf die Frage und schritt schnell auf den kahlen Baumstamm zu. Immer musste sie Schwierigkeiten machen!

„Nein. Sie war sich wohl bewusst, was ihr bevorstand und so will sie uns demonstrieren, dass sie keineswegs mit unserer Entscheidung einverstanden ist", philosophierte er und trat an dem Baum vorbei. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, sie nicht wieder über das Pferd geworfen zu haben, die Füße ebenfalls gefesselt. Nun musste er ihr nachlaufen und sie zurückholen. 

„Geht vor und kündigt meine Ankunft an! Ich werde mit Adamantiel nachkommen", befahl er seinen Untergebenen und diese nickten gehorsam. Legolas jedoch rannte nun schnell in den Wald hinein. Auch wenn sie sich im elbischen reich befanden, war der Wald vor wilden Kreaturen nicht sicher.

***

Sie rannte und rannte. Nur ihre eigenen Schritte waren in der Stille des Waldes zu hören. Sie wusste nicht viel über Wälder, aber dieser hier unterschied sich definitiv vom Goldenen Wald wie der Tag von der Nacht. Sie hörte kaum einen Vogel, deren Gesang sie so liebte und denen sie heimlich des Nachts gelauscht hatte, wenn sie wieder eine verbotene Reise außerhalb des Einsamen Berges unternommen hatte.

Aber auch wenn es still und unheimlich war, so rannte sie doch in die richtige Richtung. Alle Richtungen waren richtig. Hauptsache sie konnte diesem Ekel von einem Prinzen entkommen.

Geknebelt und die Arme auf den Rücken gebunden, war es zwar eine schwere Aufgabe schnell und leise zu fliehen, aber die Männer waren so sehr in ihr Gespräch vertieft gewesen, dass sie nicht einmal einen Ork bemerkt hätten. Eingebildete Kerle diese Elben! 

Das Gestrüpp des Waldes war hinderlich. Kaum ein Sonnenstrahl fiel mehr durch das dichte Blattwerk und wo die Sonne den Boden doch erreichte, sah man nur Gestrüpp und wieder Gestrüpp, das sich in ihrer Kleidung festhakte und kleine Schlitze hineinriss.

Plötzlich verfing sich ihr Fuß in einer Wurzel, sie stolperte und fiel der Länge nach auf die Nase und den Bauch, sodass sie entsetzt keuchte, als ihr die Luft weg blieb. Rasch drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und setzte sich auf, immer noch mühsam nach Atem ringend. 

Als sie sich einigermaßen erholt hatte, richtete sie sich mühsam auf. Ohne die Hände zu benutzen war das aber auch schwierig. Doch sobald sie stand, richtete sich eine Pfeilspitze auf sie und sich wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, woraufhin sie abermals über die Wurzel fiel und diesmal auf dem Po landete.

„Verdammt ich habe heute aber auch Pech", murmelte sie unverständlich in sich hinein und sah dann trotzig auf. Der Elb, der einen Pfeil auf sie gerichtet hatte, musterte sie streng, ja beinahe feindselig. Nun hatten sie sie gefunden. Legolas hatte gewonnen.

*Man ech?* Adamantiel zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Mann...was!? Ich sehe das Ihr ein Mann seid", schnaufte sie genervt und richtete sich abermals auf. Doch der Elb mit dem Bogen trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und spannte den Bogen fester.

„Wer seid Ihr, vorlautes Elbenkind?" Diesmal benutzte er die Allgemeinsprache und Adamantiel lächelte kaum merklich. Wenn er sie nach ihrem Namen fragte, dann konnte er nicht zu Legolas gehören. Ihre Feindseligkeit fiel von ihr ab, wie der Schnee von den Bäumen, wenn es zu tauen begonnen hatte. Ihre Blicke wanderten nun neugierig über den Elben, der noch immer grimmig vor ihr stand und je länger sie zögerte zu antworten, desto weiter ging sein Arm, mit dem er die Schnur hielt nach hinten.

Er hatte langes blondes Haar und grasgrüne Augen, die ein leichtes goldgesprenkeltes Muster aufwiesen. Seine Wimpern waren unnatürlich schwarz und lang, sodass man ihn als Frau deuten konnte und dennoch bewiesen seine Gesichtszüge, dass er ein Krieger war. Das Haar war ordentlich zu einem einzigen Zopf nach oben gesteckt und die breiten Schultern und der muskulöse Bauch, den er nicht mit einer Tunika bedeckte, zeugten von seiner Stärke.

„Wer seid Ihr?" Er wiederholte die Frage ruhig und geduldig, doch Adamantiel wusste, dass sein Ton ebenso Maske war, wie Legolas' teilnahmsloser Gesichtsausdruck.

Doch Adamantiel schüttelte den Kopf und machte einige undeutliche Geräusche. Der Elb schien zu verstehen, trat zu ihr heran und nahm ihr den Knebel aus dem Mund. Die Fesseln durchtrennte er nicht zu Adamantiels Verdruss. Stattdessen wiederholte er seine Frage ein drittes Mal.

„A...Adamantiel", brachte sie leicht stockend hervor und sah ihm beinahe schüchtern in die Augen, die unmerklich glänzten. Mit Erstaunen bemerkte sie, wie der Körper sich etwas entspannte, der Elb die Sehne mit dem Pfeil etwas lockerte und sie dann eingehend musterte.

„Und Ihr?" Sie wollte wenigstens auch seinen Namen erfahren, wenn er schon den ihren kannte. Er sah ihr einen kurzen Moment in die Augen, was ein kribbelndes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend hinterließ.

„Narwainion", erwiderte er knapp auf ihre Frage, nahm den Pfeil von der Sehne und hing sich den hölzernen Bogen wieder über die Schulter. Dann sprang er auf einen Baum und von dort einfach in den Wald hinein. Adamantiel starrte ihm wie hypnotisiert nach.

„Nar-wai-nion", wiederholte sie wie in Trance und ließ sich langsam auf die Knie sinken. Warum war der Elb so übereilt wieder verschwunden?

Die Antwort sollte sie gleich darauf in Form eines leisen Blätterraschelns erhalten. Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend, drehte sie sich nach hinten um. Die Haut ihrer Stirn legte sich in verärgerte Falten, als sie den Elben erkannte, der gerade durch einen etwas größeren Sonnenstrahl ging.

„Weit seid Ihr nicht gekommen", stellte er ruhig fest.

„Ich wollte lediglich noch einmal frische Luft schnappen", erwiderte sie kühl und sah Legolas scharf an, doch der zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ihr bringt Euch immer wieder selbst in Schwierigkeiten. Aber sagt: Wie kommt es, dass Ihr wieder sprechen könnt?" Seine Augen glitzerten gefährlich im schrägen Einfall des Sonnenlichtes, als er sich an einen Baumstamm lehnte und die kniende Elbin betrachtete.

„Ich beherrschte es schon seit meinem 3. Lebensjahr."

„Es wäre besser für Euch gewesen, hättet Ihr es noch nicht erlernt. Aber nun sagt: Wie gelang es Euch, das Leder herauszuholen mit gefesselten Händen?" Er trat einen Schritt näher auf sie zu. Kein einziger Ast knackte unter seinen Füßen, obgleich es so dunkel war. Sie hatte dagegen den halben Wald aufgeschreckt. Kein Wunder, dass dieser Narwainion auf sie aufmerksam geworden war.

„Ich bin nicht verpflichtet, Euch darauf eine Antwort zu geben." Legolas schwieg einen Augenblick, trat dann ganz zu ihr heran und hockte sich vor sie hin. Seine Augen zeigten Verwirrung und Überraschung.

„Das werdet Ihr ganz sicher tun", legte er strikt fest und zog sie auf die Beine.

„Ein Vögelchen mit langem Schnabel flog daher und nahm ihn mir aus dem Hals", giftete sie, als sie seinen festen Händedruck an ihrer Schulter spürte, der allmählich schmerzte.

„Seid Ihr jemandem begegnet?" Er sah sich ruhig um. Doch die Blätter der Bäume rauschten leise wie zuvor und keine Gestalt war in den Ästen zu bemerken.

„Ich habe es selbst hinaus gewürgt", versicherte Adamantiel dieses Mal ohne Spott oder Angriffslust. Vielleicht war es dem fremden Elben ja gar nicht recht, wenn Legolas oder ein anderer von ihm erfuhr. Warum sonst sollte er selbst auf eine Elbin einen Pfeil angelegt haben? Besser war es, sie zerstreute jeden Verdacht auf seine Existenz.

Legolas nahm ihre Erklärung nickend zur Kenntnis und führte sie mit sich, indem er einen ihren linken Arm mit seiner rechten Hand umklammert hielt. 

„Wenn Ihr Eure Beschimpfungen einstellt, bleibt Euch ein erneuter Knebel erspart." 

„Dann aber auch die Fesseln", knurrte die kleine Blonde böse. Sie stellte sich gerade vor, wie es wohl aussehen mochte, wenn Legolas sie gefesselt durch die Elben führte. Es würde jedenfalls keinen guten Eindruck bei ihrem neuen Volk hinterlassen. Aber wer wollte das eigentlich schon?

Ihr Ton war nicht gerade freundlich, umso erstaunter hielt sie kurz die Luft an, als der Prinz seinen Dolch zückte und die Schnur durchtrennte.

„Was...?", setzte sie verblüfft an und blieb einen Augenblick stehen ehe sie ihm folgte.

„Ich hoffe der Schock war Euch diesmal Lehre genug. Schließlich versprach ich Gimli, Euch zu unterrichten und nicht in ein dunkles Loch einzusperren, obwohl es Euch sicher nicht gerade schlecht gehen würde unter der Erde."

Ein empörter Laut war das Einzige, was die schattenhafte Gestalt zwischen den Blättern eines großen Baumes noch vernahm, ehe sich die beiden streitenden Elben aus seiner Hörweite entfernten. Ein kleiner Ast knackte unter den Fingern des Waldelben und sein Gesicht war wüten, hasserfüllt und besorgt zugleich. Doch noch ehe die Sonne weiterhin seine Nasenspitze kitzeln konnte, verschwand er zwischen den Bäumen, um wieder auf Jagd zu gehen.

***

[Fortsetzung folgt!]

Sorry, dass es so übermäßig lang gedauert hat ^^' Ich flehe euch trotzdem an, ein klitzekleines Review zu hinterlassen...*bettel*

Ein liebes Dankeschön an ALLE, die mich so lieb mit ihren Kommentaren unterstützen. Ihr gebt mir Grund, weiterzuschreiben. Ich hab im Moment so viel um die Ohren, dass ich es oft nicht zu mehr als 1-2 Abschnitten am Tag bringe...*drop*

Nächstes Wochenende wird auch wieder knapp...ich bin da zur Sachsenmeisterschaft Formen vom Taekwondo...also könnte es nächste Woche erst wieder was werden....

Ich hoffe, ihr versteht das und habt trotzdem weiterhin Spaß an meiner Geschichte

Ciao ciao

Heagdl!!!

Eure Seoko

*jeden einzelnen gaaaaaaaanz doll knuddel* 

(1) Name des Pferdes

(2) Flieh!


	7. Unterricht mit Folgen

~*~Laurie lantar lassi súrinen~*~

[Wie Gold fallen die Blätter im Wind]

***

Unterricht mit Folgen

*Seht, der Prinz ist zurückgekehrt. Mit einem Mädchen an seiner Seite.*

*Wie alt sie wohl sein wird?*

*Ich würde sie nicht älter als einhundert Jahre schätzen.*

Überall, wo Legolas und Adamantiel auftauchten, blieben die Elben tuschelnd stehen und warfen ihnen neugierige Blicke zu. Adamantiel konnte sie noch nicht verstehen. Mit Sindarin war sie nicht vertraut und doch war Legolas etwas peinlich berührt, als er durch die Straßen ging und hier und da mit dem Kopf nickte, wenn jemand sie grüßte und dann seines Weges ging. Doch er war sich bewusst, dass man es gleich jedem mitteilen würde, den man halbwegs kannte, dass der Prinz mit einer Elbin an seiner Seite zurückgekehrt war.

Er hoffte inständig, nein er flehte beinahe zu Eru, dass die junge Blonde neben ihm keinen Blödsinn veranstaltete und so ein schlechtes Licht auf sich warf und den Gerüchten noch mehr Grund gab, zu kursieren.

*Sie ist sehr hübsch. Wo sie wohl herkommt?* Die flüsternden Stimmen um Adamantiel, machten das junge Mädchen verlegen und vor allem schweigsam. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn über sie geredet wurde und sie zudem nicht mal eine Silbe verstand und so nahm die Beklommenheit überhand, als immer mehr Elben ihren Weg kreuzten.

Die Dichte und vor allem die Stille des Waldes hatten rapide abgenommen, als sie die Wachposten passiert hatten und immer weiter in die Elbenstadt vorgedrungen waren. Einige der Elbenkrieger hatten dem Prinzen beinahe mitleidige Blicke hinterhergeworfen, als er die – zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch meckernde – Adamantiel mit sich führte. Doch sie hatte so getan, als hätte sie diese Blicke nicht bemerkt.

„Dauert es noch ewig, bis wir im Palast sind", murrte sie leise in Legolas' Richtung. Sie wollte nicht weiterhin angestarrt werden und vielleicht noch das Gerücht aufwerfen, sie wäre freiwillig bei Legolas. Dass die Elben mittlerweile etwas anderes dachten, ahnte sie nicht einmal.

„Eine halbe Stunde etwa. Die Stadt der Elben ist nicht sehr groß. Aber groß genug, um das andere Ende erst in einer Stunde zu erreichen", erklärte Legolas knapp, immer auf ein erhabenes Aussehen bedacht und die Miene wie eh und je zu Stein verzogen. Adamantiel seufzte enttäuscht und hoffnungslos. Warum musste dieser Prinz denn mitten im Zentrum hausen? Ein kuscheliges Häuschen am Rande der Stadt hätte doch genügt. Aber diese Königsfamilie, konnte anscheinend den Rachen nicht voll kriegen und hauste, wie auf dem Präsentierteller.

‚Ich weiß, warum die alle so erstaunt gucken. Sicher weil Legolas so einen Flunsch zieht', dachte sie grimmig und sah unzufrieden zu ihm auf, warum konnte er nicht einmal ein bisschen ausrasten, wenn sie ihn ärgerte. Warum blieb er so unantastbar? 

‚Elben sind alte Spießer', hatte Gimli einmal gesagt, mit einem riesigen Grinsen im Gesicht. Und er hatte recht gehabt. Je länger und neugieriger sich die junge Elbin umsah, desto mehr viel ihr auf, dass nicht nur Legolas so einen undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck an sich hatte.

‚Die müssen ja unheimlichen Spaß an ihrem unendlichen Leben haben', dachte Adamantiel und ihr schwarzer Humor war wieder einmal der Sieger über ihre Beklommenheit. Sicher hatten solch perfekte, erhabene Geschöpfe wenig Grund und Anlass zum Lachen. Also warum sollte sie ihnen nicht mal den Gefallen tun?

„Was auch immer Ihr gerade in Eurem etwas verwirrten Hirn ausheckt, lasst es lieber bleiben." Adamantiel sah ein wenig verblüfft zu Legolas auf. Der jedoch würdigte sie keines Blickes, sondern beschleunigte seinen Schritt nur. Wie hatte er nur erraten, dass sie etwas vorhatte? Ein kleiner Schmollmund wies ihre Unzufriedenheit vor, als sie sich bewusst wurde, dass sie wieder einmal ein schelmisches Grinsen auf ihren Lippen getragen hatte. Eine typische Angewohnheit von ihr, die sie so schnell wie möglich ändern musste.

„Ich habe nur die Gegend betrachtet", erwiderte sie mit ahnungsloser Stimme und einem unwissenden Gesichtsausdruck. Als Legolas sie mit einem kurzen, aber eindringlichen Blick bedachte, runzelte sie verärgert die Stirn.

„Man wird ja wohl noch mal lächeln dürfen! Auch wenn hier nur Spießer rumlaufen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich selbst zu einem mutiere", grummelte sie böse und folgte dem Prinzen beleidigt, der sich zwischen den Massen durchschlängelte.

„Wenn es ein Lächeln gewesen wäre. Es glich eher einem dreckigen Grinsen."

„Mit Verlaub! Ich lächle oder grinse, wie es mir beliebt! Ihr habt es ja anscheinend noch nie erlernt, Eurer dämlichen Miene zu urteilen."

„Denkt lieber an meine Warnung nach, anstatt Euch erneut über mich auszulassen. Überall hier sind Elben, die Euer fehlerhaftes Benehmen bezeugen können", erinnerte Legolas sachlich und griff dann nach ihrem Handgelenk. Doch kurz darauf ließ er es erschrocken wieder los, als der Fuß der Elbin ihn in den Oberschenkel traf. 

„Rührt. Mich. Nicht. An", fauchte sie böse und schritt dann erhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorbei. Sie hasste es, wenn Legolas sie berührte, obwohl der eigentliche Grund in dem feinen Kribbeln lag, das immer durch ihren Bauch schoss, wenn sie mit ihm in Kontakt kam. Da derartige Gefühle vollkommen neu und fremdartig für sie waren, misstraute sie ihnen gründlich. Wer wusste denn, ob das etwas Gutes zu bedeuten hatte? Vielleicht war Legolas ja gefährlich und ihr Körper reagierte allergisch auf ihn, indem er sie mit solchen Gefühlen warnte?

„Wartet! Ihr könnt nicht allein gehen!" Mit einem Satz war der Prinz wieder heran, unterließ es diesmal aber, sie durch eine Berührung zurückzuhalten, um so weiteren Schlägen oder Ohrfeigen zu entgehen.

„Und warum nicht!?" Mit säuerlichem Gesicht drehte sie sich schwungvoll zu ihm um, sodass ihre Haare seine Nase streiften, bevor sie wieder auf ihrem Rücken landeten. Ein paar Elben verbeugten sich höflich im Vorbeigehen vor ihrem Prinzen und setzten dann ihren Weg fort. Adamantiel jedoch hatte nur Augen für Legolas und forderte mit festem Blick eine Antwort von ihm. 

„Weil dies der Weg zum Palast ist und kein Unbefugter nahe heran darf. Außer in Begleitung eines Dieners, des Prinzen oder des Königs." Adamantiel richtete den Blick wieder nach vorn und diesmal hatte sie Augen für ihre Umgebung. Der Mund ging etwas auf und sie brachte ein staunendes ‚oh' heraus, als sie die weißen Natursteine zwischen den grünen Blättern aufragen sah. Sie waren in so wunderbarer Weise zu einem Gebäude zusammengesetzt, das Äste und sogar ganze Bäume so mit einbezog, dass es beinahe einem außergewöhnlichen Kunstwerk glich.

„Palast?" Sie zeigte zweifelnd auf das riesige Monument, dass sich vor ihren Augen erstreckte und weit bis über die Baumwipfel ragte. Legolas nickte nur und weidete sich an ihrer momentanen Sprachlosigkeit.

„Ziemlich auffällig, findet Ihr nicht?" Diese Worte rissen ihn aus seiner gedanklichen Lobeshymne, wie perfekt die Elben doch diesen Palast erbaut hatten.

„Er ist nicht weit zu sehen. Das Gestein spiegelt das Sonnenlicht und erzeugt so eine optische Täuschung in Augen des Betrachters. Für eventuelle Angreifer aus der Luft ist es nicht sichtbar", erklärte er leicht gekränkt, während sie durch das Tor schritten, welches zum Inneren des Bauwerks führte. Die dort postierten Elbenkrieger grüßten den Prinzen kurz, widmeten sich dann aber wieder ihrer Dienstpflicht. 

„Mit den Minen und Tunneln der Zwerge nicht zu vergleichen", stellte die junge Elbin spontan fest, als sie auch die Gemälde und verzierten Gänge begutachtet hatte. Kein Zweifel diese Elben besaßen schon Talent und Kunstfertigkeit. Die verzierten Säulen, in deren glatte Oberflächen Blätter, Blumen und Tiere gemeißelt waren, waren sehr beeindruckend. Aber das Volk der Zwerge lebte im Stein und nicht nur das. Es lebte mit dem Stein. Die Struktur und Beschaffenheit des harten Elements war ihnen vertrauter als allen anderen Lebewesen.

„Anstatt die Elben zu kritisieren, müsstet Ihr Euch langsam bewusst werden, dass Ihr selbst diesem Volk angehört", tadelte Legolas. Es würde ein ganz schönes Stück Arbeit werden, sie davon zu überzeugen.

„Im Herzen werde ich wohl immer eine Zwergin sein." Adamantiels Stimme war anders als sonst und ließ Legolas daher erstaunt nach hinten sehen. Er hatte vorher nicht bemerkt, dass sie angehalten hatte und nun mit der Stirn gegen eine kühle Marmorsäule lehnte. Die Hand sanft auf die glatte Oberfläche gelegt. So wie sie da stand, allein vor der hohen Säule, als suchte sie Schutz und Geborgenheit, wirkte sie verlorener als je zuvor. So als bräuchte sie jemanden, an den sie sich anlehnen könnte in der ihr völlig unbekannten Welt.

Legolas schluckte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war nicht wie sonst fröhlich, übermütig oder zornverzerrt. Es war einfach nur schrecklich traurig und allein, so wie er sie schon damals in der Nacht auf der Lichtung beobachtet hatte.

Er seufzte kurz und rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass er ihr alles andere als eine Hilfe war, indem er sie ständig kritisierte und beschimpfte. Doch der Laut, den er von sich gegeben hatte, weckte das junge Mädchen aus ihrer Starre und sie wandte wieder den Kopf zu ihm. Legolas räusperte sich. Ihm wollte einfach nichts aufmunterndes über die Lippen kommen.

„Und genau das befürchte ich", antwortete er stattdessen nur, erntete aber lediglich einen irritierten Blick.

„Dass Ihr im Herzen eine Zwergin bleibt." Er grinste hämisch und drehte sich demonstrativ um. Der Protest, den er erwartet hatte, blieb nicht aus, denn er hörte ihre eiligen Schritte. 

„Habt Ihr auch nur im Geringsten irgendetwas gegen mein Volk einzuwenden!?" Doch der Prinz lachte nur laut und schritt weiter durch die Gänge des Palastes. Die Schimpfparaden Adamantiels ließ er über sich ergehen. Wenn er sie auch nicht aufmuntern konnte, ablenken konnte er sie von den trüben Gedanken.

*Eure Hoheit! Prinz Legolas!* Der Gerufene hielt in seinem Lachen inne und drehte sich teils genervt, teils bemüht es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, nach dem Berater seines Vaters, Luferion Herios, um und verbeugte sich kurz vor diesem. Doch der andere Elb seinerseits verneigte sich tief vor seinem Prinzen. Adamantiel hielt in ihrem Schritt inne und lief dann langsam an Legolas vorbei. Sie wollte dem fremden Elben nicht direkt gegenüber stehen.

*Seid gegrüßt, Luferion*, erwiderte Legolas mit der elbischen Ignoranz, die, wie Adamantiel nun für sich entschied, wohl doch angeboren war, denn der andere sah ebenso zurück. Doch bemerkte die Blonde, wie die Augen kurz in ihre Richtung huschten, ehe sich wieder dem Prinzen widmeten.

*Ich sehe Ihr seid wohlbehalten durch den Düsterwald gereist. Schreckliche Kreaturen regen sich dieser Tage wieder und selbst das Reich der Elben wird hin und wieder von einer Bestie heimgesucht. Eru sei Dank hat es noch keine Schäden gefordert.* Legolas nickte kurz mit dem Kopf und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken. Verärgert nahm er wahr, dass Adamantiel ihm diese Geste ironisch nachtat und ihn dabei schief von der Seite angrinste. Sie wollte ihm wohlmöglich deutlich machen, dass sie sich ungerecht behandelt fühlte, da er nur Sindarin mit diesem Elben sprach. Also wechselte Legolas in die Allgemeinsprache, damit sie künftige Späße unterließ. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie die Sprache endlich erlernte.

„Für wahr. Auch ich hatte zu kämpfen, einigen Vampiren zu entkommen." Adamantiel tat nun den entsetzten Luftschnapper des neuen Elben belustigt nach und amüsierte sich köstlich, als dieser empört eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog. Ihm schien das Benehmen der Begleitung des Prinzen durchaus nicht höflich genug zu sein.

„Wie es scheint..." Er räusperte sich verlegen und fuhr dann fort. „habt Ihr eine Frau gefunden, der Ihr Euer Herz schenktet?" Diesmal war es an der jungen Elbin selbst, entsetzt und ungläubig zu gucken. Dazu brauchte sie Legolas' ebenso entrüstetes Gesicht gar nicht zu sehen.

„Ihr missversteht das. Dieses Mädchen ist niemals meine zukünftige Frau", wehrte Legolas heftig ab, fing sich aber nur ein ‚Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen' ein und verdrehte kurz die Augen ehe er fortfuhr.

„Gimli vertraute sie mir als Patenkind an und ich nehme meine Aufgabe hiermit auf. Sie wird im Palast leben und von mir in der elbischen Sprache unterrichtet werden. Zeigt Ihr ein Zimmer, dass sie beziehen kann", forderte er den Berater auf und dieser nickte kurz. Etwas beleidigt, dass ihm die Rolle des Laufburschen zugefallen war.

*Und bitte eines im anderen Flügel des Palastes. Weit entfernt von meinen Gemächern*, setzte Legolas ernst hinzu. Luferion verzog zwar keine Miene als er sich umdrehte und Adamantiel höflich aufforderte, ihm zu folgen, dennoch wunderte er sich, warum Legolas eine solche Bitte hervorgebracht hatte.

Adamantiel drehte sich noch einmal kurz zu Legolas und sah ihn fragend an. Dieser jedoch tat nur eine wegscheuchende Handbewegung und wandte sich dann ab, um den Gang entlang in sein Gemach zu gelangen.

„HEY!!! Was ist mit meinen Sachen", schrie ihm Adamantiel gereizt hinterher und Legolas zuckte unter der Lautstärke zusammen. Auch Luferion wandte sich entsetzt nach dem jungen Mädchen um.

„Das lasse ich Euch auf Euer Zimmer bringen. Und lasst Euch eins gesagt sein: Hier seid Ihr nicht mehr bei den Zwergen, die keinen Ton verstehen, wenn man sie ruft. Elben hingegen hören ausgezeichnet gut." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er rasch hinter der nächsten Ecke um seinem Berater das Vergnügen zu überlassen, sich Adamantiels Schimpfparaden anzuhören.

„Arroganter Elbenpopo!!!" Luferion blinzelte verwirrt. Zwerge? Eine Elbin? Elbenpopo? In seiner mehr als dreitausendjährigen Amtszeit als Berater des König hatte er noch nie einen solchen Ausdruck vernommen. Vielleicht war es doch das Beste, das Mädchen in einem weit abseits gelegenen Zimmer unterzubringen.

„Wie heißt Ihr?" Er zuckte zusammen, als er ihre nun ruhige, ja beinahe freundliche Stimme neben sich vernahm und sah sich kurz zu ihr um.

„Luferion. Ich bin Berater des Königs", erklärte er stolz und reckte des Kinn etwas nach oben, doch er bekam zugleich einen Dämpfer von der kleinen Zwergeselbin.

„Berater? Und da spielt Ihr den Laufburschen für Legolas, damit dieser hochnäsige Prinz auch ja keinen Schritt zu weit laufen muss?" Sie sprach ihm aus der Seele. Auch er sah es nicht ein, warum ihn Legolas ab und an als Nachrichtenüberbringer missbrauchte. Doch das wollte er der jungen Elbin nicht sagen, da sie ohnehin schon ein zu loses Mundwerk zu haben schien.

„Schweigt, Mädchen. Beleidigungen gegen den Prinzen..."

„...können ein übles Nachspiel haben. Ich weiß das", äffte Adamantiel und lächelte dann belustigt Richtung Führer, der sich selbst ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Ich heiße Adamantiel. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr mich so nennt und nicht junges Gör oder Mädchen. Einfach Adamantiel." Ein bezauberndes Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen, wie er noch kein anderes zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und er nickte kurz entschlossen mit dem Kopf.

„Natürlich. Wenn Ihr mich darum bittet", bestätigte er, sah dann aber wieder stur gerade aus, da sie nun an vielen Dienerschaften vorüberliefen, die hinter ihren Rücken eifrig zu tuscheln begannen. Doch beide Elben ignorierten das und liefen weiter Richtung Westen des Palastes, bis Luferion plötzlich stehen blieb und eine Tür zu ihrer Linken öffnete.

„Tretet ein. Dies wird ab heute Euer Gemach sein." Er lächelte leicht und Adamantiel freute sich darüber. Vielleicht waren ja nicht alle Elben solche Spießer wie ihr ungewollter Pate.

„WOW! Das ist ja phänomenal", stieß sie hervor als sie in das hell und freundlich eingerichtete Zimmer trat, dessen Gegenstände und Möbel alle aus Holz bestanden. Helles, feines Holz welches seltsam warm im einfallenden Sonnenlicht schimmerte. Wunderschöne, schneeweiße Vorhänge verdeckten die Fenster und bewegten sich sacht im leichten Wind.

„Macht es Euch bequem. Aber verzeiht, dass ich nun wieder gehen muss, ich werde Euch sofort eine Zofe schicken, die Euch beim Anlegen...nun ja...", er errötete leicht und senkte kurz den Blick als Adamantiels Augen herausfordernd blitzten, „festlicherer Kleider behilflich sein kann." Mit diesen Worten verbeugte er sich kurz und schloss dann rasch die Tür hinter sich.

Die junge Elbin ließ sich seufzend auf das federweiche Bett fallen und streckte die Arme zu beiden Seiten des Körpers aus.

‚Die Euch beim Anlegen festlicherer Kleider behilflich sein kann.', äffte sie missgestimmt die Worte des Beraters nach und sprang rasch auf die Beine, um einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen. Was hatte er an ihrer Kleidertracht auszusetzen? Bis auf die kleinen Risse hier und da und die Hose, die sie ungewöhnlicherweise trug, war doch eigentlich alles ganz in Ordnung. Und die Flecken entstanden nun einmal wenn man ständig verschnürt irgendwo auf einem Waldboden abgelegt wurde.

Leicht empört pustete sie eine rebellische, blonde Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und beschloss für sich, erst einmal ein Bad zu nehmen. Hoffentlich brauchte die sogenannte Zofe etwas länger, damit sie ihre Ruhe hatte.

Adamantiel POV

Es war wirklich ein schönes großes Zimmer und anscheinend führte es auch direkt in ein anderes, denn die schön verschnörkelte Zwischentür stand einen Spalt breit offen.

Ich zögerte nicht lange und ging darauf zu. Schließlich konnte sich nichts gefährliches dahinter verbergen, wenn man von einem solch schönen Zimmer ausging, in dem ich mich gerade befand. Der Blick in den Spiegel war dringend nötig gewesen, denn nur so war mir klar geworden, dass das Bad im Bach vor Stunden doch nicht ausgereicht hatte, um jede Dreckstelle wegzuspülen.

Ärgerlich stemmte ich meine Hand gegen die Holztür und stieß sie etwas schwungvoll auf, sodass sie gegen die Wand knallte und mir wieder ein Stück entgegen kam. Eine steinerne Wanne und viele andere Möbelstücke und Geräte, die wirklich keiner brauchte (seltsame Dosen mit verschiedenfarbigem Puder und Phiolen mit verschiedenen Düften standen in Kolonien auf den Schränken und warteten darauf, benutzt zu werden), standen in dem kleinen niedlichen Raum. 

Doch ich bemerkte die eingemeißelten Figuren und Pflanzen und was nicht noch alles, am Rand und in der Verkleidung der Wanne oder gar der Schränke gar nicht. An diesem Abend galt mein einziger Gedanke ganz allein Legolas.

Die Stirn gerunzelt und ziemlich missgestimmt, öffnete ich ein Phiole und roch vorsichtig daran. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte auf meine Lippen, als ich erkannte, dass es Tannenduft war. Ich liebte diesen Geruch schon allein, da er immer in den Bergen zugegen war. Vorsichtig tröpfelte ich ein wenig von der zähen Flüssigkeit in die Wanne hinein, in der sich selbstverständlich noch kein Wasser befand. Jetzt musste ich also doch auf diese blöde Zofe warten.

Mit einer einzigen Handbewegung streifte ich mir den Mantel von den Schultern und ließ ihn unachtsam auf den Boden gleiten. Die dreckigen Lederstiefel landeten jeweils einer in einer anderen Ecke und der Rest der Kleidung gesellte sich zu meinem – vor Dreck stehenden – Mantel, bis ich mich bis aufs Unterhemd entkleidet auf den Wannenrand setzte und wartete.

Legolas war wieder einmal unverschämt gewesen. Er war es ja schon die ganze Reise lang. Aber der Vorfall am Bach hat dem ganzen noch eine Krone aufgesetzt, die immer prunkvoller zu werden schien. Ich konnte noch immer den gierigen Blick dieses arroganten, verzogenen Elben auf meiner Haut spüren. Auch wenn er danach abfällige Worte hatte fallen lassen, das was er gesehen hatte, schien ihm gefallen zu haben.

Ich hob plötzlich langsam und wie von selbst den Kopf und blickte entgeistert in den Spiegel, der gegenüber hing. Kein Zweifel. Das Gefühl, dass ich in den Mundwinkeln hatte, war jetzt zu sehen. Ich lächelte. Nein ich grinste sogar! Und das Schlimmste war, dass ich es nicht verbergen konnte. Fluchend schüttelte ich den Kopf und sah wieder auf meine – inzwischen kalten – Zehen hinab. Der eine bewegte sich richtig lustig hin und her.

Abermals hob ich den Kopf und starrte an die Decke. Albern diese ewigen Verzierungen mit Rehlein hier, Wildschweinchen da. Und dann waren da noch so viele Elben.

Narwainion. Wie ein Blitz durchfuhr mich der Name und ich schloss die Augen. Der Elb, der mir im Wald begegnet war, es war das Merkwürdigste gewesen, was mir seit der Begegnung mit Legolas geschehen war. Abgesehen von Legolas' ständig wechselndem Benehmen.

Ich spürte, wie mir das Blut in den Kopf schoss, als ich wieder an den entblößten Oberkörper und die unheimlich gut aussehenden Muskeln dachte. Dieser Elb war alles andere als gewöhnlich.

*Verzeiht, aber ich wurde geschickt, um Euch behilflich zu sein.*

Mein Kopf fuhr erschrocken in die Höhe, als ich eine weibliche, beinahe singende Stimme von der Tür her vernahm. Aber die Worte waren natürlich in Sindarin. Ich konnte von Glück sagen, dass über mir weder eine Wand noch etwas anderes hartes war, das jetzt schön laut geknallt hätte.

„Könnt Ihr nicht anklopfen", fuhr ich die hübsche Elbin an, die darauf entschuldigend den Kopf senkte, ihn dann jedoch wieder hob. Das anfängliche Lächeln auf ihren Zügen war verschwunden und einer steinernen Miene gewichen.

Nicht schon wieder, dachte ich und verdrehte die Augen kurz. Jetzt fing diese Elbin auch noch so an, wie Legolas.

„Ich habe angeklopft", verteidigte sich die Frau und schritt entschlossen auf mich zu, um mich vom Wannenrand wegzuziehen.

„Nur Ihr scheint es nicht gehört zu haben. Also kam ich in Euer Zimmer." Ich ließ einen abfälligen Laut vernehmen, der zwar eher an mich selbst gerichtet war, sie jedoch schien ihn auf sich zu beziehen und schenkte mir einen weniger netten Blick. War ich wirklich so in Gedanken versunken gewesen? In Gedanken an diesen merkwürdigen Elben? Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. 

„Was genau wünscht Ihr denn?" Sie riss mich wieder aus meinen Grübeleien. Ich musste gar verloren im Bad gestanden haben. Den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, drehte ich mich soweit um, dass ich die junge Frau sehen konnte. Aber war sie denn so jung, wie sie aussah?

Ich grinste und sie tat es mir gleich, als sie meine Körperverrenkungen begutachtete, dann hing sie ein Handtuch über den Wannenrand, bückte sich nach meinen abgeworfenen Kleidern und hob sie vom Boden auf. Daraufhin erntete ich erneut einen belustigten Blick, den ich nur allzu gern erwiderte.

„Ich sehe schon, dass Ihr ein Bad dringend nötig habt." Ich nickte, den Kopf noch immer im Nacken und sie verkehrt herum ansehend. 

„Dann werde ich warmes Wasser bringen lassen und Eure Kleider zum Säubern geben." Sie hing sich meine Sachen über den Arm und verließ so lautlos wie sie gekommen war mein Gemach.

„DANKE!!" Erst als sie bereits in den weiten Gängen war, fiel mir ein, dass ich auch Manieren besaß und rief ihr einen freundlichen Dank hinterdrein. Das einzige, was ich hörte, war ein leises Kichern als Antwort.

Seufzend ließ ich mich wieder auf dem Wannenrand nieder. Das weiße Unterkleid oder besser Unterhemd, das ich noch am Körper trug, war neben meinen Armen und Beinen noch erstaunlich sauber. Jedenfalls hatte es keine dreckige Staubschicht, die die helle Farbe verdeckte.

Ich seufzte abermals. Wie schnell sich das Leben verändern konnte! Ich hatte meinen Vater lediglich zu Legolas' Geburtstag begleiten wollen, und wollte daraufhin wieder mit ihm zum Einsamen Berg zurückkehren, doch er hatte von Anfang an andere Pläne gehabt. 

Meine Hacke knallte unschlüssig gegen den kalten Stein der schönen Wanne. Mein Leben hatte sich an nur einem Abend so sehr umgekehrt, dass ich noch immer nicht begriffen hatte, was eigentlich vor sich ging. Immer wieder ertappte ich mich bei dem Gedanken, dass Gimli sicher gleich ins Zimmer platzen würde und mir mit einem ‚Nun mach schon, dass du den Dreck von deiner Porzellanhaut entfernst, damit wir endlich spachteln gehen können! Du weißt doch, wie genau deine Mutter ist' Dampf unter dem Hintern machte, damit ich mich ein wenig mehr beeilte.

„Ich bringe Euch das Wasser." Die sanfte Stimme riss mich nun schon zum dritten Mal aus meinen Gedanken und dieses Mal ging der Schreck nicht so glimpflich aus. Mit einem spitzen Schrei verlor ich das Gleichgewicht und landete rücklings in der großen Wanne. Meine Beine hingen noch immer über den Rand, aber mein Kopf begann zu schmerzen.

Erstaunt öffnete ich die Augen, als ich mehrstimmiges Gekicher vernahm und sah gleich fünf Elbinnen auf einmal um die Wanne stehen und lachen. Schön, dass ich zur allgemeinen Belustigung beitragen konnte! Aber warum mussten es gleich fünf Zeuginnen sein?

„Ihr scheint erschöpft von der Reise", merkte die Elbin, die meine Sachen davon geschleppt hatte kichernd an und ich schenkte ihr nur einen funkelnden Blick. Warum verdammt, bewegten sich Elben so leise fort? 

„Ein wenig", grummelte ich geschlagen. Zu mehr war ich nicht fähig, da mein Kopf ohnehin schon überbelastet war. Wieder hörte ich nur kichern.

„Nun. Da Ihr schon einmal in der Wanne sitzt, fehlt eigentlich nur noch das Wasser." Ich riss überrascht die Augen auf, als zwei Hände mein Unterkleid fassten und mir über den Kopf streiften. Doch noch ehe ich protestieren konnte, landete ein Schwall warmen Wassers in der Wanne und umschmeichelte meinen Körper. Dann kam der nächste Schwapp und darauf der nächste. Jede von ihnen musste wohl 2 große, volle Wassereimer getragen haben. Letztendlich saß ich bis zur Brust in warmem, aromatisch duftendem Wasser. 

Als die Elbinnen ihre Arbeit erledigt hatten, wünschten sie mir eine angenehme Nacht und verschwanden sofort aus meinem Zimmer. Jedoch lächelten alle leicht und belustigt. Komischerweise störte mich das nicht. 

„Wenn Ihr fertig seid und Euch gesäubert habt, so ruft nach mir. Ich werde in Eurem Schlafgemach warten und Euch schon ein passendes Gewand zum Abendessen heraussuchen." Ich nickte nur auf das Angebot der freundlichen Elbin und sie verließ ebenfalls lächelnd das Bad.

Endlich hatte ich meine Ruhe. Erleichtert und genießerisch holte ich einmal tief Luft und tauchte dann ein in das wunderbar warme Nass ein. Meine Gedanken ließ ich einfach fahren und konzentrierte mich nur auf die entspannende Wirkung, die das Wasser auf mich ausübte. Im Moment war mir alles egal. Die Sehnsucht nach den Zwergen, der rätselhafte Elb im Wald, die undurchsichtigen Gefühle und Manieren der Elben, Nestalinna, die auch irgendwo hier im Düsterwald sein musste und vor allen Dingen der ewig meckernde Legolas.

Doch die Tür öffnete sich erneut und die Elbin trat ein.

„Verzeiht. Doch der Prinz schickte nach Euch. Er meinte, der Unterricht beginne in wenigen Minuten." Ich schenkte der Dienerin einen ungläubigen Blick.

„Der hat es wohl nicht nötig, sich zu waschen!?" Das war das erste, was mir dazu einfiel. Schließlich war Legolas ebenso dreckig gewesen wie ich selbst und angenehmer gerochen, hatte er auch nicht. Ich sah, wie die Dienerin sich das Grinsen verkniff und dann zu einem tadelnden Kommentar ansetzen wollte.

„Sagt nichts! Ich weiß, dass Beleidigungen gegen den Prinzen SCHWEEEEEEERE Folgen haben können." Nach diesem Satz tauchte ich wieder unter Wasser und die Elbin kicherte amüsiert.

„Was soll ich nun ausrichten", fragte sie, als mein Kopf wieder auftauchte. Ich prustete kurz und öffnete dann wieder die Augen.

„Sagt ihm, dass mir im Gegensatz zu ihm die Körperpflege wichtig ist und ich nicht den ganzen Palast voll stinken werde." Diesmal lachte die Dienerin ungehemmt und entfernte sich rasch aus dem Zimmer. Noch bevor sie die Tür schloss, steckte sie den Kopf noch einmal ins Bad.

„Ich denke, er wird nicht sehr erfreut sein, das zu hören. Aber Ihr habt recht mit Euren Worten." Als die Tür geschlossen war, lachte ich kurz auf, ehe sie wieder unter Wasser tauchte.

Derweil bei den Zwergen

Keine POV

Als der kleine, rotbärtige Mann in die Wohnhöhle trat, kam ihm eine ebenso kleine Frau mit einem Kind pummligen Kind an der Hand entgegen und empfing den Zwerg mit einem liebevollen Blick, der jedoch Traurigkeit und Schweremut in sich barg.

„Willkommen zu Hause", begrüßte sie Gimli, der nur nickte und sein Reisegepäck in einer Ecke abstellte. Aragorn war schon vor dem Eingang in den Berg über die Felsen weiter geritten. Gimli nahm es ihm nicht übel. Schließlich war der stolze Mensch König eines großen Landes und trug viel Verantwortung auf seinen Schultern.

Mit müden Knochen ließ er sich am wärmenden Feuer nieder, nahm ein großes Stück Fleisch vom Spieß und begann, ständig in die Flammen starrend, zu kauen. Der kleine Junge und die Frau standen stumm abseits und betrachteten den betagten Zwerg. Sie wussten, wie wichtig und teuer ihm die kleine Ziehtochter gewesen war. Vor allem Klaina, seine Frau, war sich dessen bewusst. Adamantiel hatte alles mit ihrem vermeintlichen Vater zusammen unternommen. Ja er hatte sie sogar immer auf Jagd mitgenommen. Mit ihr hatte er reden können, so wie er es liebte, ohne dass ihn jemand falsch verstanden hatte. Mit ihr hatte er lachen und schimpfen können und sie hatte ihn schnell wieder besänftigt.

Unsicher was zu tun war, trat Klaina die paar Schritte, die das Ehepaar voneinander trennten auf ihn zu und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Bärtigen.

„Wie ist es...verlaufen?" Ihre Stimme war seltsam belegt und als sie merkte, wie Tränen ihre Augen trübten, drehte sie sich rasch nach dem stillen Jungen um.

„Geh und bitte Grada, dass sie dich für ein paar Stunden mit in die Höhle nimmt. Ich muss etwas mit deinem Vater besprechen." Der Junge nickte und machte sich auf und davon. Die bedrückte Atmosphäre passte so gar nicht in diese Wohnhöhle.

Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein, ehe Gimli seine raue Stimme erhob.

„Legolas ist meiner Bitte nachgekommen und trägt nun die Verantwortung. Aber ich befürchte, sie wird es nicht leicht haben." Wieder trat Schweigen ein und Klaina ließ sich vorsichtig neben ihrem mann nieder, der nun die kleinen Käferäugelein auf sie richtete. Sie waren schwarz und klein und glänzten im Schein der Flamme verdächtig.

„Du hast sie als Zwerg erzogen."

„Wie sollte ich es sonst tun? Ich hatte, bevor ich Legolas traf, keine Ahnung von Elben", brummte er und biss abermals ein großes Stück vom Fleisch ab.

„Das war gewiss kein Vorwurf. Sie wird es vielleicht anfangs nicht leicht haben, aber du kennst unsere Adamantiel. Sie ist stark und wird mit jeder neuen Situation fertig." Klaina lächelte zuversichtlich und auch Gimli zuckten die Mundwinkel. Für wahr. Adamantiel war nicht dumm. Ganz und gar nicht. Sie würde sich bei den Elben einleben und vielleicht sogar herausfinden, wer ihre wahren Eltern waren.

„Du hast dein Bestes für dieses Mädchen gegeben. Auch wenn du die ersten Jahre keineswegs begeistert von ihr warst." Klaina lachte an die Erinnerung daran, wie ihr Mann das kleine hilflose Findelkind die ersten Jahre einfach ignoriert hatte. Doch sobald es sprechen konnte und das erste Wort auf zwergisch ‚Vater' gewesen war, war er über seinen Schatten gesprungen und hatte sich dem Zögling angenommen. Mit einer gewissen Vaterliebe, die von Jahr zu Jahr stärker geworden war und die der Grund dafür war, dass der kleine Sohn seine Schwester oft verächtlich angesehen hatte, da ihm so große Aufmerksamkeit nicht zu teil wurde.

Gimli brummte unwillig, als er sich daran erinnerte und grinste daraufhin leicht.

„Sie ist etwas besonderes. Egal ob als Zwergin oder als Elbin. Sie hat etwas, dass vielen Lebewesen fehlt. Und das hat sie nicht nur durch mich, sondern es liegt teilweise in ihrer Natur." Klaina nickte glücklich und umfasste sanft die Hand ihres Lebensgefährten.

„Sie ist ganz gewiss etwas besonderes." 

Adamantiel schloss leise die Badtür hinter sich. Ein Handtuch war um ihren Körper gewickelt und sie sah sich neugierig im Zimmer um. Auf dem Bett saß die Zofe und erhob sich, als sie die eintretende Elbin erblickte. Das Haar Adamantiels war klitschnass und Wasser rann über ihre Schultern, bis es vom Handtuch aufgefangen wurde. Das jedoch ging ihr nur bis knapp über den Po und ließ einen freizügigen Blick auf ihre langen schlanken Beine gewähren.

„Ihr duftet wie ein ganzer Wald", lachte die Elbin und trocknete Adamantiel mit einem weiteren Handtuch das Haar.

„Ich liebe Tannenduft", entgegnete die junge Elbin gut gelaunt. Das Bad war wirklich entspannend gewesen.

„Wieso gerade Tannen?" Die Elbin stand hinter ihr und trocknete noch immer das lange blonde Haar, welches eine tief dunkle Farbe angenommen hatte.

„Immer wenn ich an die frische Luft ging, standen überall Tannen am Hang des Berges. Und nach starkem Regen dufteten sie besonders. Es waren die ersten Bäume, die ich je erblickt hatte", erklärte Adamantiel verträumt. Sie wusste nichts über ihre Ankunft bei den Zwergen und Gimli hatte ihr nie erzählt, dass es geregnet hatte, als er das Kind inmitten von Tannen von dem Elben entgegen genommen hatte.

„Vermisst Ihr Eure Heimat?" Adamantiel senkte langsam den Kopf. Ja. Sie vermisste ihre Heimat. Die Tunnel, das Gestein, die Tannen, die Höhlenfeuer, über denen immer saftige Fleischspieße hingen, die kuscheligen Felllager, auf denen sie geschlafen hatte.

„Ja", flüsterte sie leise und die Frau hinter ihr nickte verständnisvoll.

„Ich habe dem Prinzen Eure Nachricht überbracht", lachte sie plötzlich, um Adamantiel auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Ihr Vorhaben gelang, denn diese hob rasch den Kopf und drehte ihn zu der Elbin um.

„Und!?" Ihr Blick war wissbegierig und hing wartend auf der Dienerin, die in sich hinein kicherte.

„Er hat nichts gesagt und mich nur verständnislos angesehen. Dann hat er mich beauftragt, Diener zu schicken, um Wasser zu bringen. Als ich seine Gemächer verließ, hörte ich nur noch wie er murmelte: ‚Na die kann was erleben'" Adamantiel lachte herzlich auf als die Zofe die tiefe Stimme des Prinzen nachzuahmen versuchte und die Elbin lachte mit ihr. 

„Er wird wohl eingesehen haben, dass er wirklich nicht besonders gut riecht", lachte Adamantiel laut und ihre Schultern zuckten. Das Haar wurde nun außer acht gelassen und die Dienerin trat wieder zum Bett, auf dem ein schönes Kleid ausgebreitet lag.

„Sagt, wie heißt Ihr?" Die Dienerin drehte sich lächelnd zu Adamantiel um und schwenkte das Kleid hin und her.

„Gelirgladha. Aber Gelir reicht vollkommen aus." Adamantiel nickte lächelnd, verzog aber dann das Gesicht und betrachtete Kleid seufzend.

„Ich wusste, dass ihr mich in so ein Teil zwängen wollt", bemerkte sie bedrückt und deutete auf den grünen Stoff. Gelirgladha sah etwas irritiert von Adamantiel auf das Kleid und wieder zurück.

„Es ist wunderschön. Jede Elbin würde Euch darum beneiden", verteidigte sie die kunstvolle Anfertigung. Doch die Blonde schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf.

„Kleider sind viel zu unpraktisch. Ich habe eines zum Geburtstag des Prinzen getragen und ich konnte nicht gut auf einen Baum klettern", erinnerte sie sich stirnrunzelnd, fing sich aber nur einen Lacher ein.

„Dazu sind Kleider ja auch nicht da. Ihr müsst sie nur tragen und damit im Schloss auf und abgehen." Adamantiel sah sie entgeistert an.

„Dann werde ich ja genauso etepetete wie Euer hochnäsiger Prinz", rief sie entsetzt und schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Nein. Mir reichen einfache Hosen oder ein Gewand, wie Ihr es tragt. Außerdem sieht Legolas es sicher nicht gerne, wenn ich herausgeputzt bin. Ich möchte nicht weiter auffallen." Das war natürlich gelogen. Auffallen würde sie ohnehin schon mehr als genug. Schon allein da sie neu hier war und zudem noch zwergische Angewohnheiten besaß.

„Ich verstehe nicht recht. Der Prinz meinte, Ihr seid sein Patenkind und daher müsst Ihr standesgemäß gekleidet sein." Gelirgladha trat einen Schritt näher an Adamantiel heran und hielt ihr das Kleid entgegen, doch sie wich weiter zurück.

„Bitte gebt mir doch ein ganz stinknormales Kleid. Hosen oder Leggins tun es auch!" Ihre Stimme barg einen verzweifelten Unterton. Sie wollte nicht im Schloss umherstolzieren. Das lag ihr nicht in der Natur. Sie hatte stets um Aufmerksamkeit und Respekt kämpfen müssen und so war es einfach zu einfach. Sie würde Legolas bitten müssen, sie ganz normale Tätigkeiten ausführen zu lassen.

„Ihr werdet dieses hier tragen und damit ist die Diskussion beendet. Erscheint Ihr nämlich nicht standesgemäß gekleidet zum Abendmahl, fällt alles auf mich zurück." Adamantiel schnaufte kurz, trat zum Bett, riss sich das Handtuch vom Körper, ließ es auf den Boden gleiten und schlüpfte unter die schöne weiche Decke. Dann nahm sie das Handtuch, mit dem Gelir ihr Haar getrocknet hatte, breitete es auf dem Kopfkissen auf und kuschelte sich ein. Das Nachthemd lag neben ihr, sodass sie nur den Arm danach auszustrecken brauchte.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte beim Essen. Ich bin müde und möchte schlafen", erklärte sie ihr Handeln auf den verständnislosen Blick von Gelirs Seite her. Ihr Magen knurrte zwar und doch wollte sie weder das Kleid anziehen, noch Legolas sehen und zudem Gelir nicht bloß stellen, wenn sie nur ein Arbeitsgewand trug.

Gelir nickte zögerlich, lächelte dann jedoch amüsiert und hing das Kleid zurück in den großen Schrank.

„Ich werde es ausrichten. Wenn Ihr etwas braucht, so geht nur den Gang entlang und am Ende die erste Tür links. Dies ist mein Gemach und ich werde ich Euch stets zu diensten sein."

„Danke." Adamantiel lächelte. Als Gelir den Raum verließ, kuschelte sie sich noch etwas weiter in die weichen Kissen. Es war nun offensichtlich. Legolas war wohl der einzige eingefleischte Spießer unter diesem Volk. Alle anderen waren freundlich und hilfsbereit. Aber ihn würde sie auch noch aus der Reserve locken und wieder einmal schön zur Weißglut treiben.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür weckte Adamantiel langsam und der Traum, den sie hatte, verflog. Es war ein verirrender Traum gewesen. Mit einem Elben, der stets an ihrer Seite war, egal was sie tat. Sie wusste, er war da. Doch immer wenn sie sich nach ihm umwandte, verschwand er plötzlich.

Das Klopfen an ihrer Tür wurde etwas eindringlicher und Adamantiel verzog unwillig die Stirn, sodass sich Fältchen bildeten. Sicher war es Gelir mit einem neuen Kleid.

„Herein", knurrte sie müde, die Augen nur zu Schlitzen geöffnet. Die Tür tat sich auf und eine Gestalt schlüpfte rasch hinein, schloss dann die Tür wieder hinter sich und trat dann an Adamantiels Bett heran. Diese hatte zwar nur die Beine gesehen, aber der Blick auf enganliegende Leggins hatte ihr verboten, den Kopf etwas zu heben um den Rest des eingetretenen Elben zu ergründen. Sie wusste ohnehin schon, wer der morgendliche Störenfried war, aber sie hoffte innig, sie möge noch träumen.

„Nun? Seid Ihr heute bereit, eine Mahlzeit einzunehmen?" Dieser sarkastische Ton! Wütend sah sie zu Legolas auf und funkelte ihm böse ins Gesicht.

„Wer in drei Saurons Namen erlaubt Euch, in das Gemach einer Lady einzudringen", fuhr sie ihn an und richtete sich hektisch im Bett auf. Legolas sah belustigt auf sie hinab.

„Ihr habt mich herein gerufen", bemerkte er schulterzuckend und betrachtete ihre nackten Schultern. Zornig zog Adamantiel die Decke noch etwas fester um ihren sonst nackten Körper.

„Ich wusste ja nicht, dass ein Spanner hier hereinplatzt!" Ihre Stimme hatte wieder das lautstarke Volumen erreicht, welches sie immer benutzt hatte, um ihren Vater aus dreihundert Metern Entfernung zu rufen. 

Legolas Blick verfinsterte sich, aber seine Miene blieb unbeweglich.

„Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich Euch persönlich aufsuche um Euch mitzuteilen, dass in einer Stunde die erste Unterrichtsstunde beginnt. Ich lasse mich nicht von Euch durch irgendwelche Diener beleidigen", fauchte er und stupste ihr höhnisch mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Nasenspitze.

„DAS GIBT EUCH NOCH IMMER NICHT DAS RECHT HIER EINFACH SO REINZUPLATZEN!!" Legolas sah sie unbewegt an. Sie duftete merkwürdig gut nach Tannen. Und das blonde Haar fiel ihr seidiger und strahlender als zuvor über den Rücken. Die Augen hingegen und das Gesicht zerstörten den friedlichen Anblick, denn das Grün ihrer Pupillen schimmerte zornig und die Stirn war wütend in Falten gelegt. 

„Seid pünktlich in der Bibliothek. Ihr habt genau eine Stunde Zeit. Ich kann meinen ganzen Tag nicht nur Euch widmen. Ich habe schließlich auch besseres zu tun." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Legolas der Tür zu. Es raschelte hinter seinem Rücken.

„Ihr stinkt ja gar nicht mehr." Wie ein Blitz fuhr der Prinz herum und sah Adamantiel entgeistert an, die grinsend im Bett saß.

„Habt Ihr Euch endlich dazu durchringen können, Euch zu waschen? Oder war Euch meine Nachricht gestern Abend etwas peinlich?" Er tat einen Schritt auf die Elbin zu, die ihn herausfordern ansah.

„Zügelt Eure Zunge oder ihr verbringt den ganzen Tag hier."

„Wenn mir dadurch gewährt wird, Euch nicht sehen zu müssen, liebend gern", entgegnete sie prompt auf seine Drohung.

„Achtet auf das, was Ihr sagt." Legolas tat noch einen Schritt auf sie zu. Doch im nächsten Moment blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, als Adamantiel gemein grinsend die Decke zurückschlug und aus dem Bett sprang. Rasch drehte er sich um. Doch sie lachte nur.

„Ohhhhh", bemerkte sie bedauernd und gehässig und strich sich das vorhin übergestreifte Nachthemd glatt, welches bis zu den Fußknöcheln ging.

„Hat das Prinzlein noch nie eine ANGEZOGENE Frau gesehen?" Legolas drehte sich wieder nach ihr um. Die Lippen zu einem schmaleren Strich verzogen als jemals zuvor. Wütend starrte er Adamantiel an, die kichernd zum Schrank ging und ein Kleid herauszog. Dann drehte sie sich lächelnd zu Legolas um.

„Wenn Ihr so gnädig sein würdet, aus meinem Zimmer zu verschwinden und keine Schleimspur zu hinterlassen, damit ich mich umziehen kann, wäre ich Euch sehr verbunden. Schließlich soll ich doch pünktlich in der Bibliothek sein." Ihr süffisanter Ton und das gespielt freundliche Lächeln brachten Legolas' Gemütszustand auf hundertachtzig. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er aus ihrem Gemach.

„Eingebildetes Spitzohr, Verfluchtes", meckerte Adamantiel in einer Tour und ließ keine Bezeichnung für den Elben aus. Das falsche Lächeln war prompt in dem Moment von ihr abgefallen, als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war.

Gelangweilt rollte das Mädchen ein Stück abgerissenes Pergament zwischen den Fingern hin und her und formte es so zu einem kleinen, grauen Kügelchen, welches weitaus interessanter zu sein schien, als der Elb vor ihr, der in gelangweiltem Ton etwas vor sich hin erzählte.

„...tiel!"

„Adamantiel!" Erst als Legolas sie zum dritten Mal angesprochen hatte, schien der kleinen Elbin ein Licht aufzugehen und sie hob langsam den Kopf. Den Blick wehmütig vom Papierkügelchen abwendend, sah sie dem Prinzen mit müden Augen ins Gesicht.

„Habt Ihr zugehört?" Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und betrachtete sie eingehend. Adamantiel nickte nur langsam.

„Sicher", murmelte sie schleppend. Geschichte der Elben hatte sie sich spannender vorgestellt. Und vielleicht wäre es das auch, wenn nicht Legolas vor ihr stehen würde und ihr so das ganze Interesse raubte. Außerdem hatte sie seit gut fünfzig Jahren ihre Schulausbildung abgeschlossen.

„Das habt Ihr NICHT! Konzentriert Euch doch endlich einmal! In jeder Stunde ist es das gleiche Theater. Immer wieder muss ich von vorne beginnen", tadelte er vorwurfsvoll doch Adamantiel verzog keine Miene. Das einzige, das sie in ihrer dreimonatigen Anwesenheit hier gelernt hatte, war, wie man eine natürliche Gesichtsmaske zaubern konnte. Aber auch das beherrschte sie erst in den Anfängen.

„Wenn Ihr Euch bemühen würdet, etwas mehr Spannung in die Sache hineinzubringen, dann höre ich vielleicht zu", maulte sie unwillig und senkte den Kopf auf ihre verschränkten Arme. Doch gleich darauf knallten zwei Hände auf das dunkle Holz des Tisches und sie sah erschrocken zu Legolas auf. Er starrte sie wütend an und man konnte nicht behaupten, die Beziehung zwischen beiden, hätte sich in drei Monaten verbessert.

„Die Geschichte der Elben ist auch EURE Geschichte!" Adamantiel sah ihn kurz an, dann stand sie auch ruckartig auf und der Stuhl, auf dem sie gesessen hatte, landete polternd auf dem Fußboden.

„Ach ja!? Und woher wisst Ihr das so genau!? Meine Geschichte kennt niemand genau! Vielleicht habe ich ja spitze Ohren! Aber ist Euch jemals der Gedanke gekommen, dass ich vielleicht nicht zu EUREN verfluchten Elben gehöre!? Aber solche Gedanken können Euch gar nicht kommen, da Ihr Euch überhaupt kein bisschen für mich interessiert!" Legolas stand mit leicht geöffnetem Mund vor ihr und starrte sie an. Solche Worte hatte er noch nie aus ihrem Mund vernommen.

„Wer sollte sich schon für EUCH interessieren!? Was denkt Ihr, warum ich das ganze hier mache? Damit Ihr wenigstens einen halbwegs vernünftigen Mann findet, der mit Euch den Bund eingehen will, oder zumindest den Mut dazu hat", fauchte Legolas zurück. Seine Maske zerbröckelte allmählich und der Ärger schlich sich auf seine Züge. Adamantiel schluckte kurz die verletzenden Worte hinunter, ehe sie ihn etwas lauter anschrie.

„Und wenn ich mit keinem von euch Spießern den Bund eingehen will!? Schon einmal daran gedacht!?" Sie legte den Kopf schief und blitzte Legolas herausfordernd an.

„Ihr MÜSST früher oder später einen Bund eingehen! Schließlich will ich Euch nicht Jahrhunderte am Hals haben!" Sichtlich empört wedelte Legolas unwillig mit der Hand vor ihrer Nase herum, die sie lästig wegschlug.

„Dann lasst mich doch endlich hier raus und etwas vernünftiges tun! Und sperrt mich nicht ein wie einen Vogel in einen goldenen Käfig", fauchte sie und ihre Finger krallten sich in ihre Handballen.

„Von einem Vogel seid Ihr weit entfernt! Und was wollt Ihr denn Vernünftiges machen!? Ihr könnt Euch ja noch nicht einmal verständigen! Und das auch nur, weil Ihr mir nie zuhört!" Adamantiel pustete verächtlich die Luft aus. In diesem Punkt hatte sich Legolas heftig geschnitten. Sie hatte stets aufmerksam den sindarischen Worten gelauscht, die er ihr vorgesagt hatte, hatte aber stets so getan, als langweile sie sich. Zudem hatte sie Gelir gebeten im Geheimen mit ihr nur auf Sindarin zu kommunizieren. Und mit der Zeit war Adamantiel immer besser geworden. Sollte Legolas doch denken was er wollte, in diesem Punkt hatte er definitiv unrecht.

„Ihr seid halt ein mieser Lehrer und auch sonst zu nichts zu gebrauchen", stellte sie maulend fest.

„Aber IHR seid natürlich etwas Besseres!" Er verschränkte höhnisch die Arme vor der Brust, trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete sie mit emotionsloser Miene.

„Ich werde in die Stadt gehen! Verlasst Euch darauf!" Ihr Blick von unten zu ihm herauf gerichtet, hatte etwas rebellisches an sich.

„Das werde ich zu verhindern wissen", knurrte Legolas.

*Leckt mich!*, stieß sie hervor und stürmte aus der Bibliothek. Die stehen gebliebenen, neugierigen Diener an der Tür beachtete sie gar nicht und rannte durch die Gänge in ihr Zimmer. Legolas starrte ihr überrascht und leicht verärgert nach. Erst als die Diener begannen, sich unauffällig aus dem Staub zu machen, bemerkte er, dass sie letzteres in Sindarin gefaucht hatte.

*Wartet!* Ein paar Elben blieben stehen und verbeugten sich vor dem Prinzen, der leicht besorgt aussah. Er ahnte irgendwie, dass Adamantiel ihre Drohung, in die Stadt zu gehen, verwirklichen würde.

*Zwei von Euch stellen sich vor die Tür der jungen Lady und begleiten sie im Notfall überall hin.* Die Elben nickten und machten sich auf, dem Befehl des Prinzen nachzukommen. Legolas sah ihnen etwas beruhigter hinterher. Er wollte nicht, dass sie allein durch die Stadt lief. Aber er fürchtete nicht um sie, sondern die anderen Elben. Schließlich konnte man bei Adamantiel nie wissen. Und da ihr Zimmer zehn Meter über dem Erdboden lag und zudem kein Baum in der Nähe war, konnte sie unmöglich entkommen, ohne dass er davon wusste. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt verließ er die Bibliothek, um Sémersion zu suchen, der zwei Wochen später im Düsterwald eingetroffen war, als sie.

Er hatte Thranduil begleitet und beide waren ohne weitere Zwischenfälle im Düsterwald angelangt. Sowieso schien es Legolas, als hätten die Vampire nur ihn und Adamantiel überfallen und keinen anderen. Sicher lag es an diesem Mädchen!

Der König wurde in den vergangenen Monaten zwar ebenfalls Zeuge Adamantiels ungestümer und aufbrausender Art, äußerste sich jedoch nie dazu oder wies Legolas nur an, Adamantiel weiterhin zu unterrichten.

Eingeschnappt und ziemlich sauer auf den Prinzen, riss die kleine Elbin die Tür zu ihren Gemächern auf. Es sah noch genauso aus wie bei ihrer Ankunft. Warum sollte es sich auch verändert haben? Aber genau das war es, was Adamantiel langsam aber stetig in den Wahnsinn trieb. Sie kannte allmählich alle Winkel und Türen im Palast. So groß, wie sie anfangs angenommen hatte, war er nicht. Und es gab nichts außer dem Schlosshof mit ein paar Bäumen, was etwas Abwechslung bot. 

Den Schleichweg, der zur Küche führte, benutzte sie auch beinahe täglich, um so den abendlichen – höchst unangenehmen – Mahlzeiten zu entgehen. Legolas hatte anfangs zwar angeordnet, ihr nichts zu geben, doch die Köchinnen waren so beeindruckt von dem jungen Mädchen, dass ihnen immer eine Freude machte oder sie zum Lachen brachte, dass sie das Verbot einfach übergingen.

In all ihrer Zeit hier, hatte sie nie einen Schritt durch das Tor zur Stadt machen dürfen. Immer starrte sie nur verloren aus dem Fenster auf die etwas weiter entfernte Straße, auf der stets buntes Treiben herrschte. Manchmal vier, manchmal sogar acht Stunden am Tag. Sie langweilte sich. Nichts hatte ein wenig Spannung, niemand lachte mit ihr ungezwungen. Bis auf Gelirgladha und die beiden Köchinnen, behandelten sie alle wie eine piekfeine Dame, der sich niemand nähern durfte und Legolas ließ ihr auch keine Freiheiten. Sie hatte ihn schon oft gebeten, sie doch endlich zur Jagd mitzunehmen oder in die Stadt, wenn Markttag war. Aber er hatte immer abgelehnt. Allmählich reichte es ihr und so war sie in der heutigen – wieder einmal langweiligen Geschichtsstunde – zu dem Entschluss gekommen, endlich in die Stadt zu gehen und nach Nestalinna und Génbô zu suchen.

Sie drehte sich aus dieser Überlegung um und eilte zur Tür, um sie erneut aufzureißen, doch sie wurde von vier Armen zurückgehalten. Verständnislos und überrascht starrte sie auf die Elben vor sich. Das typisch emotionslose Gesicht wie eh und je unbewegt.

„Verzeiht, aber wir erhielten soeben strikte Anweisungen, Euch nicht aus Euren Gemächern zu lassen." Auf diese Erklärung hätte Adamantiel gut und gerne verzichten können. Das sah sie auch selbst! Und ungeachtet des aufsteigenden Ärgers, darüber, dass Legolas sie nun auch noch vollständig überwachte, setzte sie ein feines Lächeln auf.

„Aber ich möchte doch nur...in die Küche." Etwas Besseres wollte ihr einfach nicht einfallen und sie fluchte auch innerlich schon über ihre Worte.

„Auch das ist Euch nicht gestattet", kam die prompte Antwort.

„Bin ich hier unter Arrest oder was soll der ganze Müll hier darstellen!?" Wie gut sie sich doch beherrschen konnte. Sie war richtig stolz auf sich. 

Noch ehe einer der Elben etwas erwidern konnte – natürlich ohne große Anteilnahme – knallte sie die Tür vor deren Nasen zu und verschwand wieder im Zimmer.

Mit grimmiger Miene, jedoch wohl überlegt, ging sie hinüber zum Schrank, öffnete die Türen weit und inspizierte den Inhalt. Es musste doch irgendwo ein Kleid geben, dass auch Damen in der Stadt trugen, ohne dass sie als besonders nobel herausstachen.

Sie hatte Glück. Das weiße, einfache Kleid, welches sie sich von Gelirgladha gewünscht hatte, hing gewaschen im Schrank und wartete förmlich darauf, getragen zu werden. Ihre normalen Gewänder, an die sich mittlerweile jeder im Palast gewöhnt hatte, würden nur unnötig Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenken.

Schnell wechselte sie die Kleider und verstaute die abgelegten Sachen sorgfältiger denn je im Schrank. Dann kramte sie 5 lange, schneeweiße Betttücher hervor und begann, sie fest und mit einer äußersten Konzentration aneinander zu knoten.

„Wenn der denkt ich bleibe noch eine Sekunde länger hier in diesen Gemäuern, dann soll er verflucht sein bis zu dem Tag, an dem ihn Eru von dieser Welt holt", knurrte sie immer wieder, während sie im Inneren ihres Herzens mit sich zeterte, dass sie sogar schon Selbstgespräche führte.

Doch bald hatte sie alle Stoffe sicher und fest aneinander geknotet und erhob sich vom Boden. Das Fenster war nicht weit entfernt vom Bett und zudem groß und breit. Schließlich sollte ja Licht hineinfallen. Das keine Bäume in unmittelbarer Nähe standen, hatte Adamantiel schon vor drei Monaten mit einem traurigen Blick bedauert und nun war wieder einer dieser Momente. Auf einem Baum könnte sie unbemerkt entkommen. Herabhängende Bettlaken waren eher schwieriger, wenn man alles vertuschen wollte, um noch einmal fliehen zu können, wenn man es für angebracht hielt. Aber in diesem Moment war das egal. Es zählte nur das hier und jetzt. Sie wollte endlich hier heraus und unter Leute! Egal wie.

Schnell wurde das Bettlaken um ein Bein des Bettes gebunden und mehrfach verknotet. Zehn Meter Abstieg mochte sie nicht gerne stürzen. Das Ende endete zwar noch immer gute 2 Meter über dem Boden, doch den kleinen Sprung konnte sie verschmerzen. Und so kletterte sie aus dem Fenster, ein Bein vor das andere setzend.

Fortsetzung folgt!

Zu euren Kommentaren: ^^ (Hab mich übrigens wie ne wahnsinnige gefreut ^.^)

@Rouge: Ich werde mich bemühen, weiterhin so kostbare Szenen hinzubekommen ^_^ Aber streiten werden sie garantiert noch ne Weile *lol*

@mystica: Hey du! ^^ An der Stelle möchte ich mal sagen, das ich deine Geschichte ‚Fremde Welten' supi finde !!! ^^ Hmm...sicher kommt sich Legolas blöd vor *rofl* würde ich mir auch! ^^ aber hey! Mädchen schlägt man nicht, aber von treten war nie die Rede XD

@siane: ich hoffe, dein lachkrampf war nicht zuuuuuu heftig ^^ Luft zum lesen brauchste ja noch *knuddel*

@Dax: Kurz aber präzise ^^ Du schreibst immer fleißig ein Kommi find ich totaaaal lieb von dir!!! *knuddelt dax ganz doll*

@Nilli: Ich bin immer die letzte...- -" Wenn es etwas gibt, ist es immer ausverkauft oder weg, wenn ich da bin und es haben möchte *heul* 

Nya...Auch um ne Person, die man nicht besonders mag, macht man sich mal Sorgen, oder? ^^ Aber ist schon richtig...er hat sich gesorgt und sie auch etwas XD

Hmm...na ja mit dem Elben...da verrat ich noch nix XD *knuffl*

@Khair: ^^ Tjaaaaaa wer ist das wohl? XD *gemein grins* Lasst eurer Fantasy freien lauf ^^ Der Unterricht wird erst noch ausgebaut....hier zuweilen ein ansatz, aber es kommen öfter Szenen vom Unterricht vor ^^

@varieFanel: Ich beeile mich so gut ich kann ^^ Hab ja jetzt ferien (und trotzdem viel zu tun -.-) Außerdem schreib ich auch noch die andere FF *im boden versink* Die lässt noch etwas länger auf sich warten ^^'''

@Miss_Sixty: Hmmm? Bad? *gaaanz unschuldig auf die szene guck* *missy anguck* *breit grinst* Nööö nicht dass ich wüsste *pfeif*

@Vanillaspirit: * überschwänglich umarm* Ich freu mich so, dass dir meine kleine Adamantiel so gefällt ^^ *gimli nachmach* ^^ Da hüpft das herzchen ^^ diese Story ist auch darauf angelegt etwas lockerer zu sein. „Das Tor der Dimensionen" ist in einer Phase entstanden, in der ich selbst Komplikationen hatte. Ursprünglich wollte ich Leute sterben lassen ^^'' *tüdelü* Mal sehen wie es ausgeht :D

@Kasumi: Zu dir brauch ich nicht viel zu sagen *knuddel* 

@Legolanne: Naja...die Meisterschaft war ein Reinfall, aber das neue Chap ist trotzdem da ^__^

@tolka: *gg* Ich möchte nicht dein nachbar sein *rofl* *lach* Die Bezeichnung „ein potentieller ‚ab nach valinor reise' partner" war göttlich ^^ Ich hab beinahe nicht mehr eingekriegt ^^ Die bezeichnung ist so süss ^^ *wusel*

@Thaijena: Klar nenn mich ruhig so ^^ Macht ja fast jeder im Netz *groß und geheimnisvoll tut* XD Alle Kapitel an einem Tag? ^^ Hui...auch wenn es ‚nur' 6 waren, sie sind meist ziemlich lang ^^ Hast ja viel Ausdauer ^____^ Danke für das Lob *knuddel* Der ‚sexbesessene Elb' scheint ja wirklich guuuuuut angekommen zu sein ;)))) (kennt da noch welche, denen das Wort gefallen hat *lach* ^^)

@Jinxauthor Mel: Tjjaa. Er bezeichnet sie als vorlaut...weil er die worte teilweise verstanden hat...aber näheres kommt dann im nächsten Kapitel, ich glaub, da hat er wieder einen Auftritt ^^

*knuddel* ^^ Danke danke für das Lob und die lange E-mail ^^ *freu*

Ps.: Zum elbischen Betragen: Ich mag es nicht, wenn Authoren die armen Figuren durch den Dreck ziehen. (Bis auf einige, denen das famos gelingt (ausnahmen bestätigen die regeln) und habe deshalb Adamantiel ‚woanders aufwachsen lassen' *gg*

@Starwater: ^^ *knuddel* Danke für dein Kommentar ^^

@feanen: *knuffl* Dasselbe wie bei starwater. Ich freue mich immer, wenn ich ein Kommi von dir erhalte ^^

@Karo: *knuffl* Hab mich megamäßig über deine Mail gefreut und dir ja auch schon geantwortet ^^

@Vivi: *sich verneig* Danke ^____^

@annalea: ich denke die frage stellen sich viel...: ‚kommen sie zusammen oder gehen sie getrennte wege' Ich kann dazu nur sagen: Ließ einfach weiter und hab Spaß an der Story, der rest zeigt sich später ^.^ Das heiß !NICHT! dass sie nicht zusammenkommen könnten ;)))))))))


	8. Auf der Flucht

Da bin ich wieder ^^ *alle knuddel* Danke für die wunderbar vielen Kommentar!!! *glücklich in die runde guck* Ich hab mir bei diesem Kapitel seeehr viel Zeit genommen und mich mordsmäßig angestrengt, damit ihr es sobald wie möglich lesen könnt ^^

Bitte lasst doch am Ende wieder was schönes kleines in Form von aneinander gereihten Buchstaben zurück ja? :O) *zwinker* 

Zu den Kommentaren sage ich wieder am Ende was ^^

~*~Laurie lantar lassi súrinen~*~

[Wie Gold fallen die Blätter im Wind]

***

Auf der Flucht

***

„Verdammt." Wütend hielt Adamantiel inne, die Hände fest in den weißen Stoff geklammert, um den Halt nicht zu verlieren. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal die Hälfte der Schlossmauer zurückgelegt, als ihr einfiel, dass sie etwas vergessen hatte, das sie unbedingt mitnehmen wollte.

„Also noch mal rauf", grummelte sie ärgerlich über ihr überstürztes Handeln und zog sich nach oben. Ein keuchender Laut entwich ihrer Kehle. Hinauf zu klettern war wesentlich schwerer, als hinunter. Aber sie biss die Zähne zusammen und schaffte es schließlich, sich durchs Fenster in ihr Gemach zu ziehen. Dann sah sie sich schnell um, steuerte kurz entschlossen abermals auf den Schrank zu und förderte ihren Bogen und einen Köcher zu Tage, was sie sich kurzerhand über die Schulter und auf den Rücken hängte.

Mit einem zutiefst zufriedenen Gefühl in der Magengegend, kletterte sie abermals durch das Fenster und kletterte am weißen Laken hinab. 

Doch sie war noch keine zwei Meter geklettert, da hörte sie flüsternde Stimmen auf Sindarin und mit einem stark klopfendem Herzen wandte sie den Kopf nach unten.

„Na Prima." Sie seufzte schwer und verdrehte verzweifelt die Augen. Unter ihrem Fenster hatten sich mehrere Schaulustige versammelt und deuteten erstaunt und teils belustigt nach oben.

„Hoffentlich werden die nicht laut und machen die Wachen aufmerksam", betete Adamantiel im Stillen, tat so als störte sie sich nicht an den tadelnden Blicken der Elben und setzte ihren Weg aus dem Fenster fort. Die letzten zwei Meter, die sie vom Boden trennten, sprang sie einfach hinab. Die Elben wichen schnell zur Seite und betrachteten Adamantiel dann misstrauisch.

*Ist das nicht das Mädchen, dass der Prinz bei sich im Schloss wohnen lässt?* Adamantiel verzog eine unbewegte Miene, als sie diese Worte hörte. Warum konnte nichts so verlaufen, wie sie es sich wünschte?

*Ihr meint diese Elbin, die bei den Zwergen aufgezogen wurde?* Ein noch misstrauischerer Blick traf die Elbin und Adamantiel entschloss sich, schnellst möglich hier weg zu kommen.

*Aber warum flieht sie denn?* Die Elbin verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich mit einem Lächeln zu der tuschelnden Menge um.

*Fragen wir sie doch*, schlug einer mit schwarzen Haaren vor.

*Es heißt, sie versteht unsere Sprache nicht", entgegnete eine hübsche Elbin und ihr Blick kreuzte sich mit dem Adamantiels.

*Heißt es nicht, der Prinz gibt ihr Unterricht?* Ein paar nickten auf diese Frage und dann wandten sich aller Augen wieder dem Flüchtling zu.

*Er ist ein mieser Lehrer.* Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch die Versammelten, als Adamantiel in normalen Ton und kurz ihren Standpunkt erklärte.

*Und ein schlechter Pate*, fügte sie grübelnd hinzu, lächelte dann jedoch wieder.

*Und ihnen allen wäre ich sehr verbunden, diesen Vorfall bis heute Abend geheim zu halten, da ich endlich einmal an die frische Luft möchte. Der werte Prinz...verbietet mir nämlich, in die Stadt zu gehen und ewig halte ich es nicht mehr im Palast aus.* Dieses Mal ging ein empörtes Raunen zu ihren Gunsten durch die Reihen. Legolas sperrte die junge Elbin ein?

Ein Elb mit langem blonden Haar trat auf Adamantiel zu, drückte ihr ein paar silberne Münzen in die Hand und lächelte ihr freundlich zu.

*Ihr habt unser aller Wort darauf, mutiges Kind. Erfreut Euch an der schönen Natur. Ich gebe Euch etwas Geld, damit ihr auch auf dem Markt ein wenig Spaß haben könnt.* Gerührt von seinen Worten und vollkommen überrascht, nickte Adamantiel dankbar, starrte dann jedoch peinlich berührt auf die Münzen.

*Ihr...ihr müsst mir kein Geld geben*, wehrte sie schüchtern ab und hielt ihm die Münzen entgegen. Doch er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und so wie der Elb, traten auch die anderen vier an sie heran und drückten ihr jeweils ein paar Münzen in die Hand, die sie aus einem Lederbeutelchen kramten.

*Kauft Euch etwas schönes*, riet eine hübsche braunhaarige Elbin ihr und alle lächelten. Adamantiel hatte mit allem auf ihrer Flucht gerechnet, aber nicht damit und so stand sie sprachlos vor den Elben, die jetzt begannen zu lachen.

*Nun steht nicht wie ein verwurzelter junger Baum in der Gegend herum. Wenn Ihr Euren Plan in die Tat umsetzen wollt, müsst Ihr jetzt schnell laufen, damit man Eure Abwesenheit erst nachher bemerkt.*

Er hatte recht. Adamantiel nickte kurz, bedankte sich überglücklich und rannte dann durch die Bäume in Richtung der entfernten Straße, die sie drei Monate lang sehnsüchtig vom Fenster aus beobachtet hatte. Die netten Elben sahen ihr lächelnd und kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

***

Legolas POV

*Und ich sage dir, sie hat mich in Sindarin beleidigt*, beharrte ich eisern auf meinem Standpunkt, während Sémersion mich stirnrunzelnd betrachtete. Dann sprang er vom Balken, auf dem er Beine baumelnd gesessen hatte und knallte mir beide Hände auf die Schultern.

*Legolas*, begann er eindringlich und ich hielt seinem eindringlichen Blick stand. *Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht. Sie kann kein Wort Sindarin, oder? Hat sie jemals ein Wort in unserer Sprache hervorgebracht? Das bildest du dir sicher nur ein, da du endlich Erfolge deines Unterrichts sehen möchtest. Aber glaube mir, sie ist zu dumm, um diese Sprache vollends zu begreifen.* 

Ich schüttelte die Arme meines Freundes ab und sah ihn beinahe ärgerlich an. Ich konnte schwören, nein ich WUSSTE, dass Adamantiel Sindarin gesprochen hatte. Und vielleicht tat sie das sogar schon die ganze Zeit. Nur nicht in meiner Gegenwart, um mich zu ärgern. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihr ja. 

Unschlüssig ging ich im Stall auf und ab. Eigentlich hatten wir zur Jagd ausreiten wollen, aber nun gingen mir die zwei einzigen Worte, die sie je in Sindarin hervorgebracht hatte, nicht aus dem Kopf.

*Weißt du*, begann Sémersion erneut, während er einen Huf seines Braunen anhob und vom Mist befreite. *Wenn es dir so zu schaffen macht, dass dich dein kleiner Liebling ANGEBLICH zur Abwechslung einmal in Sindarin beleidigt hat, warum lässt du es nicht darauf ankommen und lockst sie nachher aus der Reserve. Beim Abendessen oder so?*

Ich ließ ärgerlich die Faust gegen einen hölzernen Stallpfeiler knallen.

*Sie ist nicht mein ‚kleiner Liebling'! Und außerdem ist sie beim Abendessen meist nie zugegen. Geschweige denn zum Frühstück oder zum Mittagessen. Die Köchinnen halten sich halt nicht an meine Anweisungen. Es scheint, als wollten sie dieses unerhörte Mädchen auch noch unterstützen.* Ich konnte ein Zittern in meiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken. Mein Vater ließ zwar kein Wort verlauten, was er über ihre ständige Abwesenheit bei den Mahlzeiten dachte, jedoch war es mir immer unangenehm, wenn ich in Richtung des leeren Platzes sah, der eigentlich Adamantiel zugeschrieben war.

*Vielleicht ist sie gar nicht so übel, wie sie sich gibt.* Als Sémersion jedoch meinen zweifelnden Blick auf seine Worte bemerkte, wandte er sich wieder ab, um sein Pferd aus dem Stall zu führen. Auch ich führte meinen Schimmel auf den Hof und klopfte abwesend seinen Hals.

*Ich meine*, setzte er wieder an und saß auf. Den Bogen über die Schulter gehängt und ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln auf den Lippen. *Es wäre doch möglich. Schließlich beschwert sich im Palast keiner über sie, außer dir, oder?* Ich brummte unwillig zur Antwort und saß ebenfalls auf Ivanneth auf, der fröhlich die Mähne schüttelte.

*Du kennst sie, ebenso wie ich. Und du weißt, welch stürmisches Temperament sie hat*, knurrte ich finster und ritt auf das Schlosstor zu. Sémersion folgte mir grinsend.

*Auch darüber habe ich nachgedacht. Meinst du nicht, sie fühlt sich ein bisschen einsam? Und dann sperrst du sie auch noch ein.* Seine Worte saßen und ich hüllte mich in Schweigen ein. Diese kurzen Momente, denen ich bisher nie große Beachtung zugerechnet hatte, diese Momente, in denen sie einsam und verloren schien, beherrschten nun meine Gedanken. Wie damals, als sie gegen die große Marmorsäule gelehnt hatte. War sie wirklich so einsam, wie Sémersion es behauptete?

*Ich sperre sie nicht ein! Ich will nur verhindern, dass sie irgendwelchen Unsinn anstellt.* Wir befanden uns schon im Wald. Es war ruhig und die Vögel zwitscherten munter. Wie wunderschön es außerhalb der Mauern war!

*Ich will ja keineswegs sagen, dass sie ein völlig unschuldiges Wesen ist. Eher ein Ork im Elbenkostüm, aber meinst du nicht, dass sie die Natur ebenso genießen würde wie du jetzt?* Verwundert öffnete ich die Augen, die ich genüsslich geschlossen hatte, um die frische Luft einzuatmen.   

*Vielleicht.* Sémersion bedachte mich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und ich richtete mich rasch im Sattel auf, nicht gewillt, dieses Gespräch noch fortzuführen.

*Ich meine, sie ist in vollkommener Dunkelheit und Höhlen aufgewachsen*, verteidigte ich meinen Standpunkt und Sémersion nickte.

*Du sprichst wahr. Sie wuchs in Dunkelheit und engen Gängen auf. Jedoch nicht in absoluter Isolierung von anderen.* Wieder ein Argument, dass ich nicht einfach so vom Tisch fegen konnte und so machte ich eine ungeduldige Handbewegung.

*Lass uns Jagen gehen, wie es geplant war. Über Adamantiel können wir uns nachher den Kopf zerbrechen.*

***

Adamantiel POV

Schnell hatte ich die Entfernung zwischen Mauer und der belebten Straße überwunden. Ein unheimlich intensives Gefühl übernahm die Kontrolle über mich, als ich das rege Treiben aus nächster Nähe beobachtete. Ich hätte schreien können vor Glück, doch tat ich es nicht, um allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit nicht gleich in den ersten Minuten meiner Freiheit auf mich zu ziehen.

Rasch huschte ich unter den Blätterdächern hindurch und trat dann auf den mit Natursteinen gepflasterten Weg. Wie wunderbar frisch die Luft hier war! Natürlich war es die gleiche Luft, die auch innerhalb der Mauern vorhanden war, doch nahmen meine überreizten Sinne alles ganz anders wahr. Mit strahlenden Augen sah ich mich nach allen Seiten um. Elben, groß und klein musterten mich interessiert, neugierig oder beachteten mich gar nicht. Doch es war mir egal. Aufgeregt und voll Unternehmungslust wie ein kleines Kind, folgte ich der Straße in die Richtung, aus der ich damals mit Legolas gekommen war.

Es war wunderbar allein in der Stadt umherzustreifen. Und je mehr ich mich in den Straßen verirrte, desto glücklicher und freier fühlte ich mich. Endlich war ich diesen elenden Tiraden des Prinzen davongelaufen. Endlich der ständig tuschelnden Dienerschaft entkommen. Ich hätte schon viel früher einen Fluchtversuch starten sollen.

Die Gerüche überall waren betörend, der Markt mit den vielen Ständen beeindruckend. Noch nie schien mir eine Vogelstimme so wunderschön und kostbar, so dass ich einige Minuten inmitten geschäftiger Elben stand und mit geschlossenen Augen einfach den verschiedenen Geräuschen lauschte, die um mich herum entstanden. Ich hörte hin und wieder leises Kichern, wenn ein paar Elbenmädchen mich so sahen. Es musste auch wirklich dumm aussehen, wie ich so auf der Straße stand. Aber es war mir egal.

Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit, als eine besorgte Elbin mich leicht an der Schulter antippte und höflich fragte, ob mit mir alles in Ordnung sei, öffnete ich langsam die Augen und strahlte sie überglücklich an.

*Ja. Es ist alles in bester Ordnung!* Meine Stimme war ein lauter Ruf und als ich wieder in das Gesicht der Elbin sah, musterte diese mich diese undefinierbar. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder mich bemitleiden sollte.

*Wisst Ihr vielleicht wo ich Nestalinna finde?* Plötzlich war mir der Gedanke wieder gekommen, die nette Elbin aufzusuchen, die ich Lórien kennen gelernt hatte. Die Elbin vor mir nickte, fasste den Korb in ihrem Arm etwas fester und sah mich dann prüfend an.

*Ihr meint Nestalinna, die Heilerin, nicht wahr mein Kind?* Das Kind überging ich absichtlich und nickte stürmisch. In der Tat konnte man mich gerade ein Kind nennen. So wie ich mich aufführte.

*Eigentlich weiß jeder, wo ihr Haus steht. Auch wenn sie erst vor kurzem ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen hat, ist sie sehr gefragt. Sie ist eine begabte Heilerin.* Ich lächelte breiter. Oh ja. Nestalinna war eine gutmütige Elbin mit viel Geduld und Durchsetzungsvermögen. So viel hatte ich schon erkannt, als ich sie zum ersten Mal traf.

*Ihr müsst fremd hier sein, wenn Ihr nicht wisst, wo ihr Haus sich befindet*, stellte die Frau fest und verlagerte den Korb vom rechten zum linken Arm.

*Gewissermaßen. Ich...hatte viel zu tun.*, wich ich dem prüfenden Blick aus.

*Könntet Ihr mich hinführen?* Meine Stimme musste die Elbin wohl an die eines kleinen, verzweifelten Kindes mit einem Hauch Hoffnung erinnert haben, denn sie sah mitleidig in meine Augen.

*Es tut mir leid, ich habe selbst sehr viel zu tun. Aber geht doch bitte zum Apfelstand. Hellina ist ein sehr nettes Mädchen und zudem eine gute Bekannte Nestalinnas. Sie müsste Euch weiterhelfen können.* Ich nickte dankbar und verabschiedete mich höflich von der Frau, die allmählich zwischen den Leuten verschwand. Dann machte ich mich auf zum Apfelstand.

Die Elbin, zu der mich die Frau geschickt hatte, war einen Kopf größer als ich, hatte seidiges schwarzes Haar und einen sehr rebellischen Gesichtsausdruck. Als ich zu ihr an den Stand trat, funkelten mir zwei lebhafte, beinahe schwarze Augen entgegen.

*Was wünscht Ihr?*, fragte sie schon beinahe gelangweilt und griff mit einer Hand schon zu den saftigen Äpfeln.

*Auskunft*, erwiderte ich knapp und im gleichen Tonfall wie die Elbin. Diese hielt erstaunt in ihrer Bewegung inne und musterte mich eingehend. Dann warf sie das Haar zurück und legte den Kopf schief.

*So?* Ihr Ton klang überrascht und zweifelnd. Ich nickte nur ernst, lachte jedoch innerlich. Diese Elbin gefiel mir.

*Wenn Ihr Hellina seid, dann schon* Verflixt ich hatte mich wieder verhaspelt beim Sprechen in Sindarin. Das schien auch mein Gegenüber bemerkt zu haben, denn sie grinste nun breit und wissend.

*Die bin ich. Und Ihr seid nicht unbedingt vertraut mit der sindarischen Sprache? Woher kommt ihr? Aus Lórien?* Ich lachte laut, was im allgemeinen Treiben unterging.

*Ich dachte eigentlich, ich erhalte Auskunft und nicht anders herum*, entgegnete ich lachend, woraufhin sich Hellina auf den Holztresen schwang und mir grinsend ins Gesicht sah. Passanten warfen missbilligende Blicke auf die schwarzhaarige Elbin, doch sie störte sich nicht sonderlich daran.

*Kommt darauf an, welche Art von Auskunft Ihr wünscht, Miss....?*

*Adamantiel*, entgegnete ich grinsend und stützte mich mit dem Ellenbogen auf dem Holz, neben den Äpfeln ab. Sie dufteten verlockend.

*Also womit kann ich dienen, Adamantiel?* Ihre Augen blitzten abermals rebellisch auf und sie trommelte mit einem Finger auf dem Tresen.

*Ich frage nach Nestalinna. Könnt Ihr mich führen?* Hellinas Gesicht wies Enttäuschung auf und sie sprang vom Tresen.

*Und ich dachte schon, Ihr fragt nach etwas Geheimen, Verbotenen und Mystischen, von dem niemand etwas wissen darf*, grummelte sie enttäuscht und suchte zwei schöne Äpfel heraus. Den einen reichte sie mir, dann kam sie hinter ihrem Stand hervor. Ich sah sie verwirrt an.

*Na los! Gehen wir.* Zögerlich tat ich ein paar Schritte hinter ihr her, warf einen Blick zurück zum Stand und dann wieder auf Hellina.

*Aber die Äpfel...*

*Klaut schon keiner*, verwarf sie meine Bedenken und drehte sich grinsend zu mir um. Dann bemerkte sie in süffisantem Ton: *Schließlich sind wir hier ja bei EHRENVOLLEN Elben, nicht wahr?* Ich lachte, als ich ihr zwinkerndes Auge bemerkte und schloss mit ein, zwei Schritten zu ihr auf.

*Was wollt Ihr von Nestalinna? Krank scheint Ihr nicht zu sein.* sie musterte mich eingehend und ich biss verlegen in den Apfel. Ja, was wollte ich eigentlich bei Nestalinna? Sagen ‚hallo hier bin ich!' ? 

*Ich hab sie in Lórien kennen gelernt.* Etwas besseres als Antwort wollte mir nicht einfallen und Hellina schien die Antwort ebenso ungenügend zu sein wie mir selbst.

*Ja sicher. Sie hält sich manchmal dort auf. Ihr Vater lebt dort. Aber was genau wollt Ihr von ihr?*

*Nach drei Monaten Isolation und größtenteils nur von Deppen umgeben, endlich mal wieder eine nette Elbin sprechen vielleicht*, murmelte ich undeutlich mit bitterem Gesichtsausdruck, Hellina aber hatte mich genau verstanden und hielt nun neben mir an um mich kritisch zu betrachtete.

*Sagt nicht, Ihr seid das kleine Goldkindchen, welches beim Prinzen im Palast haust wie die Made im Speck?*, stieß sie hervor.

*Ich lebe da nicht freiwillig*, verteidigte ich mich. Vertuschen konnte ich es eh nicht mehr.

*Aha. Naja Ihr seht wirklich ziemlich ärmlich aus. Wo sind denn die prunkvollen Kleider? Oder fungiert Ihr als Putze?* Allmählich fragte ich mich, ob Hellina nicht auch eine falsch erzogene Elbin war.

*Eher als Köchin*, grinste ich und dachte daran, wie ich den guten Elbinnen immer beim Zubereiten der Mahlzeiten zur Hand ging. Hellina lachte laut und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Anscheinend wollte sie nicht mehr über mich wissen.

*Auch Köchinnen können einmal Königinnen werden.* Dieser Satz stieß mich wie vor den Kopf und ich blieb verständnislos stehen.

*Königin?*, wiederholte ich ziemlich einfallsreich. Ich hatte einen geistigen Höhenflug und kostete ihn voll aus.

*Es kursieren die verschiedensten Gerüchte über Euch*, ließ die Schwarzhaarige verlauten, versteckte sich dann aber hinter einem großen Baumstamm. Was mir jetzt erst auffiel – wir waren längst wieder im Wald, ohne viele Elben, die uns entgegenkamen.

*Gerüchte?*, wiederholte ich ebenso einfallsreich wie mein vorheriger Satz gewesen war. Hellina nickte barsch.

*Ja, Gerüchte. Das Ihr mit dem Prinz verlobt, verschwägert, verheiratet oder sonst was seid. Einige behaupten sogar, es sei schon ein Kind unterwegs. Sind aber alles nur Spekulationen, also achtet am besten nicht weiter darauf.*

*Ein KIND!?* Ich starrte die Elbin fassungslos an, die sich jedoch stur auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren schien. Ich liebte Gerüchte. Und vor allen Dingen solche!

*Jaaa ein Kind. Sowas schreiendes kleines, was nur Ärger macht, stinkt und unheimlich viel ZeitinAnspruchnimmt.* Die letzten Worte nuschelte sie nur noch vor sich hin. Ich starrte noch immer entgeistert auf ihr Haar und biss abwesend in meinen Apfel.

*Da ist er!*, rief sie plötzlich. Ich erwachte aus meiner Starre und sah in die gleiche Richtung, wie Hellina es tat. Dabei verschluckte ich mich dummerweise an dem Apfelstückchen und hustete wie wild drauf los.

*Wer denn?*, keuchte ich. Immer noch rang ich um Luft. Ich konnte nichts erkennen. 

*So ein Elb. Er verfolgt uns, seit wir aus der Innenstadt heraus sind*, informierte mich meine Begleiterin und nun sah ich, dass zwischen den Blättern jemand saß und uns beobachtete. Der Hustenanfall wurde stärker und Hellina erbarmte sich, mir ein paar Mal kräftig auf den Rücken zu klopfen, was prompt seine Wirkung tat. 

*Ich habe den schon mal gesehen. Als ich für Nestalinna Kräuter sammeln war, sah ich ihn im Wald. Er treibt sich erst seit ein paar Monaten hier herum und niemand weiß, wer er ist. Genau zu sehen bekommt man ihn jedoch nicht. Aber Muskeln hat der. Mannomann.* Ich grinste kurz auf ihren anerkennenden Tonfall hin und versuchte den Elben im Blattwerk besser erkennen zu können. 

Er trug einen Bogen und Pfeile, soviel war klar. Sein Haar war lang und blond. Plötzlich schoss mir Narwainion durch den Kopf und ich versuchte näher hinzusehen, um ihn zu erkennen. Doch als hätte er bemerkt, dass ich ihn verdächtigte, verschwand er lautlos und rasch zwischen den Blättern. Das war das Zeichen, auf das wir beide wohl gewartet hatten, denn sowohl Hellina als auch ich riefen gleichzeitig *Den schnappen wir uns!* und stürmten aus unserer Lauerhaltung hervor.

*Verdammt!*, rief Hellina, als wir in das dichte Dickicht einbrachen.

*Wie konnte der so schnell entkommen?*

*Keine Ahnung*, keuchte ich, darauf konzentriert, dass nicht irgendwelche unsinnigen Auswüchse von Rankengewächsen meine Beine umschlangen und mich zu Fall brachten.

Nach kurzem Versuch im verfilzten Gestrüpp weiter zu kommen, blieb ich stehen und aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich, dass auch Hellina sich dazu ‚überreden lassen hatte' doch lieber nicht ihre Kleidung zu zerfetzen.

Ein Blick in die Augen der jeweils anderen reichte, um ein Grinsen auf unsere Gesichter zu zaubern.

*Wollen wir?*, fragte ich aufgeregt, gar nicht überrascht, dass ich mich mit ihr auch ohne ein Wort so gut verstehen konnte.

*Logisch!*, erwiderte sie, teuflisch grinsend und als hätte es ein Kommando gegeben, kletterten wir jeder auf einen Baum. Die Äste waren dick und stabil, das Blattwerk dicht und doch war es viel einfacher, sich hier fortzubewegen, als unten auf dem Waldboden.

*Das ist also das Geheimnis. Immer nur in den Bäumen bleiben*, bemerkte ich anerkennend.

*Steh da nicht so staunend rum! Er ist da lang!* Sie deutete in eine bestimmte Richtung und ich nickte. Das Jagdfieber hatte mich gepackt und ich kletterte ihr schnell hinterher.

Nach einiger Zeit des ‚Asts dort hinauf, hier hinunter', hielt ich inne und legte einen Zeigefinger auf den Mund. Hellina hinter mir, kam zum Stehen und lauschte aufmerksam. 

*Die Klettertour ist beendet, meine Damen* Ein doppelter Schrei entlud sich in den Wald, als ein Mann direkt vor unseren Nasen auftauchte. Den Bogen hatte er gespannt und auf uns gerichtet. Irgendwie kam mir die ganze Situation merkwürdig vertraut vor. Nur dass es einen Höhenunterschied zum letzten Mal gab und ich nicht gefesselt war.

Ich betrachtete den vor mir stehenden Elben mit klopfendem Herzen. Er war groß und schlank, hatte ausgesprochen ansehnliche Muskeln, langes blondes Haar und grasgrüne Augen mit einem leicht goldgesprenkelten Muster.

*Narwainion?*, brachte ich halb beglückt, halb ehrfürchtig hervor und richtete mich langsam vor ihm auf dem Ast auf. Die Pfeilspitze folgte meiner Bewegung.

*Du schon wieder*, bemerkte er gespielt überrascht. Seine Augen glitzerten seltsam. Nicht wie bei unserer ersten Begegnung voll Misstrauen und Hass, sondern irgendwie anders.

*Kennst du den etwa?*, flüsterte Hellina hinter mir und sofort hatte sie den Pfeil auf Augenhöhe. Entsetzt umfasste ich den Diamanten, der an einer Kette unter meinem Gewand hing.

*Ihr habt in diesen Wäldern nichts zu suchen*, knurrte mein ehemaliger Retter böse und funkelte mich ebenso gelaunt an.

*Aber IHR dürft hier auf den Bäumen herumturnen!?*, entgegnete ich aufgebracht. Warum sahen sich Männer nur immer als die Größten an?

*Was ich hier tue...ist meine Sache*, erwiderte er knapp, musterte mich jedoch interessiert.

„Du hast dem Prinzen nichts von mir verraten, warum?" Erstaunt blinzelte ich ihn an. Warum benutzte er die Allgemeinsprache? 

*Was hat er gesagt?* Nun kannte ich die Antwort. Narwainion schien anscheinend zu wissen, dass Hellina kein Wort der Allgemeinsprache verstand. Ein Gefühl der Geheimniskrämerei packte mich und endlich konnte ich verstehen, warum Legolas gerne auf Sindarin gesprochen hatte, wenn er gewiss war, dass ich keine Silbe verstand.

Ich antwortete nicht auf Hellinas Frage, sondern konzentrierte mich voll und ganz auf Narwainion, der mich abwartend ansah.

„Ich dachte, es wäre Euch vielleicht nicht recht. Hätte ich etwas sagen sollen?"

„Du tust besser daran, zu schweigen", fuhr er mich an und ich schenkte ihm einen aufmüpfigen Blick. Er schien meine Missstimmung bemerkt zu haben, denn er fuhr etwas weniger barsch fort.

„Es ist nicht gut, wenn viele von meiner Existenz wissen, kleines Mädchen." 

„Noch so eine Bezeichnung und jeder weiß es", giftete ich.

„Dir wird keiner Glauben schenken", entgegnete er kühl.

„Darauf würde ich nicht wetten." Meine Haltung ihm gegenüber, glich der seinen mir gegenüber sehr und wir maßen uns mit den Augen.

„Geht besser wieder zurück und schweigt über diese Begegnung. Es ist das Beste für Euch, denn ich werde euch weiterhin beobachten", drohte er nach kurzer Zeit. Hellina verfolgte interessiert die Unterhaltung, von der sie nicht eine Silbe verstand.

„Darf man den Anlass erfahren?" 

„Keineswegs."

„Dann gehen wir nicht und verfolgen Euch bis..."

„Ihr tut besser daran, mir nicht mehr zu folgen, Mädchen."

„...bis wir wissen, warum Ihr uns beobachtet..."

„...was dich keineswegs etwas angeht..."

„...und verfolgt..."

„...was du bisher nicht gemerkt hast..."

„...und warum Ihr mich mit ‚Du' ansprecht..."

„...was auch nicht deinem Wissen preisgegeben werden muss, du aber nun mal noch ein kleines Mädchen bist..."

„...worin Ihr Euch heftig täuscht..."

„...das nicht einmal ein Jahrhundert hat vergehen sehen..."

„...was nicht weiterhin erforderlich ist, um mit großkotzigen Personen zurechtzukommen..."

„...wie Legolas, der in eben diesem Moment hier in der Nähe ist..."

„...und sie zur Schnecke zu machen, was, wenn Ihr mich weiterhin so herablassend behandelt..."

„...was du durchaus verdient hast bei deinem losen Mundwerk..."

„...auch bei Euch der Fall sein wird..."

„...worauf ich sehr gespannt bin", beendete Narwainion das Wortgefecht und ich stemmte empört die Hände in die Hüften. Hellina hatte das Gespräch beeindruckt verfolgt und ihr Kopf ging laufend von einem zum anderen. Erst nach seinem letzten Satz fiel mir auf, dass er Legolas erwähnt hatte, ließ ich die Arme schlaff hängen und sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Was meintet Ihr damit, ‚Legolas ist hier in der Nähe?" Ich merkte, wie mir die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Das was ich am allerwenigsten wollte, stand mir anscheinend in einigen Minuten bevor.

*Er ist auf der Jagd und nicht weit von hier entfernt.* Narwainion grinste nicht oder hatte sonst auch keinen hämischen Gesichtsausdruck an sich, aber seine Worte reichten aus, um mich beinahe panisch zu Hellina herumfahren zu lassen.

*Wir müssen hier weg. Wenn der Prinz mich hier entdeckt, dann Gnade den Toten, die im Ringkrieg fielen*, stieß ich hervor, doch die Schwarzhaarige achtete nicht auf meine Worte, sondern sprang eher vom Jagdfieber getrieben auf. 

*Er will fliehen!*  

Noch ehe ich mich umdrehen konnte, sprang Narwainion vom Ast und landete sicher im Gestrüpp. Dann machte er sich auf und davon. Hellina starrte ihm irritiert hinterher.

*Jaja. Jetzt läuft er wie ein ängstliches Tier davon. Womit hast du ihn nur eingeschüchtert?*, bemerkte Hellina anerkennend und musterte mich eingehend.

*Mit dies und jenem*, erwiderte ich kurz. Dieser Narwainion hatte ein weiteres großes Rätsel in meinem Leben aufgeworfen. Seit wann und vor allem WARUM verfolgte er mich? 

Stimmen näherten sich und holten mich unsanft aus meinen Gedanken. Das musste Legolas sein!

*Wir müssen hier weg*, zischte ich leise und fasste Hellina am Arm.

*Wenn du weißt, wo wir lang müssen.* Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über ihr Gesicht, als sie meine entgeisterte Miene bemerkte.

*Du weißt es auch nicht?* Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ich blinzelte sie entsetzt an.

*Verdammt! Lass uns einfach in irgendeine Richtung gehen. Ich meine, wir sind doch von da gekommen.* Ich zeigte in die Richtung, in die ich gerade sah. Und ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten, huschte ich über die Äste davon.  

*Warum rennst du so?* Ich sah sie nicht an. Mein einziger Gedanke galt meiner Flucht.

*Ich möchte nicht jetzt schon wieder im Palast eingesperrt werden. Sicher verschärft er noch die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, wenn er mich jetzt im Wald findet*, philosophierte ich. Und meine Vermutungen waren sicher noch nicht einmal weit hergeholt. 

*Sag bloß, du bist ausgerissen?* Sie musterte mich anerkennend als ich knapp nickte und mich über einen Ast hangelte.

*Warum? Ich meine, im Palast hast du doch alles, was du dir wünschst. Viele Diener, alle tun, was du willst. Der Prinz ist immer in deiner Nähe...* Ihr Gesicht nahm einen ekelhaft schwärmenden Ausdruck an.

*Ja. Und gerade das widert mich an*, knurrte ich grimmig. *Du hast alles! Außer deiner Freiheit und Spaß.*

*So schlimm?* Ihr Ton hatte etwas mitleidiges an sich, was mein Herz etwas erleichterte. Ich hatte vermutet, sie würde stehen bleiben und mich zu Legolas führen, wenn ich offenbarte, dass ich geflüchtet war. Aber sie tat es nicht und das verstärkte das Gefühl in meiner Magengegend um einiges.

*Es ist die Hölle*, bestätigte ich und fing mir einen Lacher ein.

*Ich möchte auch nicht in einem Käfig leben. Kein Wunder, dass das Vögelchen davonfliegt, wenn man nicht darauf achtet.*

*Sie dachten, meine Flügel wären gestutzt*, grinste ich breit. Irgendwo musste doch der Weg sein!?

*Da vorn! Wir sind gleich da.* Hellinas Ton ließ auch in mir Vorfreude aufkeimen.

*Der Weg?* Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

*Nein. Viel besser! Nestalinnas Hütte!*

***

Keine POV

Die Einrichtung der niedlichen Hütte war heimelig und verbreitete eine beruhigende Atmosphäre. Überall hingen Regale an den Wänden, auf denen die verschiedensten Körbe mit Kräutern, Wurzeln oder komplizierten Geräten standen. Alle waren selbst geflochten und wunderbar verziert.

Drei bequeme Holzbetten füllten ein Zimmer, während im anderen so etwas wie eine kleine Hexenküche zu begutachten war. Die Elbin, die darin werkelte, war hübsch anzusehen und zudem noch sehr jung, wie es schien.

Gerade wollte sie einige Teller säubern, als es an der Türe klopfte. Sofort wirbelte sie herum und eilte zum Eingang.

*Mahlzeit*, tönte es ihr entgegen, als sie die Tür aufzog. Das Gesicht, dem sie sich gegenübersah, war ihr sehr vertraut und die junge Elbin lachte fröhlich über das ganze Gesicht.

*Ich dachte du bist am Stand und verkaufst Äpfel*, brachte Nestalinna verwundert hervor und gleich darauf stupste ihr der Schwarzhaarige Sturkopf mit einem Zeigefinger auf die Nase.

*Wie man sich doch irren kann. Aber Irren ist menschlich. Ich an deiner Stelle würde wirklich einmal meine Geschichte weeeeit zurück verfolgen, ob nicht doch irgendwo ein Mensch seine kleinen süßen Gesellen in einer Elbin hinterlassen hat.*, kam die prompte Antwort, woraufhin Nestalinna tadelnd die Stirn runzelte.

*Oder anders herum*, ertönte es hinter Hellinas Rücken, noch bevor die Heilerin die Jugendfreundin zurechtweisen konnte. Neugierig lugte sie über die Schulter der Freundin und erkannte eine kleine blonde Person.

*Adamantiel!? Du bist es doch, oder? Ich dachte, du seist gar nicht hier angekommen. Ich habe mich überall nach dir erkundigt* Hellina wurde unbeachtet zur Seite geschoben und Adamantiel gebührend umarmt.

*Was nichts gebracht hat*, murrte die ehemalige Zwergin.

*Sie war nämlich eingesperrt, musst du wissen*, meldete sich Hellina zu Wort, was einen entsetzten Ausruf auf Nestalinnas Seite erzeugte.

*Aber warum? Hast du etwas angestellt?* Adamantiel grinste breit.

*Nicht viel. Nur etliche Male den Prinzen beleidigt, geschlagen und verhöhnt. Zudem bin ich eine Elbin, die bei Zwergen aufwuchs, nun einen Prinzen zum Paten hat, der zudem arrogant und ziemlich eingebildet ist, ich wurde drei Monate lang auf sein Geheiß im Schloss festgehalten, aber ansonsten geht's mir prächtig, danke der Nachfrage.* Die Freundin verzog irritiert das Gesicht.

*Du musst wissen, sie ist nämlich abgehauen.* Die Schwarzhaarige und die Blonde grinsten einander an. Beide wussten, dass Nestalinna diese Nachrichten nicht so sehr auf die leichte Schulter nehmen würde. So schwang sich Hellina auf einen niedrigen Ast und baumelte mit den Beinen hin und her.

*Das war also doch nicht gelogen, als du mir das erzählt hast!?* Alle Begebenheiten schienen noch immer in kleinen zwergischen Runen vor Nestalinnas Auge zu tanzen und wollten einfach keine Formen annehmen und Sinn ergeben.

*Nein. Es war mein voller Ernst. Aber ich kann verstehen, warum du mir nicht glaubst. Ich meine...*

*...man bekommt ja schließlich nicht jeden Tag einen Prinzen zum Paten, nicht wahr, Nestilein?*, vollendete Hellina den Satz und zwinkerte Nestalinna zu, die einige Augenblicke benötigte, um alles vollständig zu erfassen.

*Und was hast du jetzt vor*, fragte sie ängstlich. Der Gedanke, dass eine Flüchtige auch gesucht wurde, krallte sich immer mehr in ihren Verstand.

*Erst mal etwas essen*, erwiderten Adamantiel und Hellina prompt. Die dritte Elbin lachte leise und öffnete die Tür noch ein weiteres Stück.

*Seid willkommen* Alle lächelten. Hellina schwang sich wieder von ihrem Ast hinunter und schritt als Erste durch die Tür. Darauf folgte Adamantiel.

*Na dann mal rein in die gute Stube*, flötete das blonde Mädchen und die Elbinnen lachten. Die Förmlichkeiten und das höfliche Benehmen, was Elben sonst an sich hatten, fielen prompt von ihnen ab. Oder besser: von Nestalinna. Adamantiel hatte schon längst erkannt, dass Hellina keineswegs die Regeln, die üblich waren, befolgte.

***

*Ihr wart bei Menschen!?* Beide neuen Freundinnen rissen ungläubig die Augen auf, während sie Adamantiels Reiseberichten neugierig folgten. Alle hatten in einem kleinen Zimmerchen um einen runden Tisch herum Platz genommen und Nestalinna hatte ein wenig Gebäck aufgetragen, an dem Adamantiel nun nickend knabberte.

*Ja bei Menschen. Sie waren arm und hatten nicht viel, aber sie waren höflich und haben uns Unterkunft gewährt.* Dass eine Hungersnot im Dorf geherrscht hatte, bevor Legolas mit den Männern jagen war, verschwieg sie bewusst. Sie wollte nicht an den Tod des Dorfältesten erinnert werden. 

*Nun. Der Prinz hat ja auch gute Beziehungen zu König Elessar. Außerdem ist die Verbindung ja wieder hergestellt. Elb hilft Mensch, Mensch hilft Elb. So ist das nun mal heute. Aber das Legolas dich gefesselt und geknebelt hat, ist schon echt der Hammer und ne ziemliche Schweinerei.* Hellina hatte ihren Keks aufgeknabbert und griff nach einem neuen.

*Man könnte meinen, du hattest nie eine Mutter, die dir solche Begriffe ausgeredet hat*, warf Nestalinna ein. Sie hatte eine gute Erziehung genossen, aus welcher sie viele Höflichkeiten mitgenommen hatte und zudem wirklich ein Musterstück des elbischen Verhaltens war. Aber trotzdem mochte Adamantiel die neue Freundin sehr. Hellina zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

*Ich war schon immer nicht so, wie sie es gern gehabt hätte. Und ein junges Küken wie du, hat mir nichts zu sagen.* Sie grinste.

*Trotzdem war es eine Frechheit von diesem; wie nanntest du ihn noch?, Elbenpopo?* Adamantiel nickte und ein tadelnder Blick Nestalinnas folgte auf diesen Ausdruck *von diesem Elbenpopo, dich zu fesseln und wehrlos durch den Wald reiten zu lassen* 

*Hätte er es nicht getan, hätten mich wohl viele von diesen Monstern verfolgt. Ich kann einfach im entscheidenden Moment nicht meine Klappe halten*, gab die Blonde zu und überging das anzügliche Grinsen von Hellinas Seite her.

*So etwas würde ich ihm nie sagen. Das beflügelt ihn nur in dem, was er tut*, riet sie weise und selbst die junge Heilerin stimmte zu.

*Vielleicht solltest du einmal mit ihm reden*, schlug sie vor, erntete jedoch ein doppeltes Stirnrunzeln.

*Mit ihm reden!? Er hört mir ja nicht einmal richtig zu! Geschweige denn, dass man ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit ihm führen kann*, knurrte Adamantiel. Lieber sprach sie mit ihrer Badewanne im Beisein einer großen Gesellschaft, ehe sie freiwillig ein Wort mit diesem Stümper wechselte.

Nestalinna lachte amüsiert und stand dann auf.

*Vielleicht sollte endlich einmal einer von euch über seinen Schatten springen und den Stolz überwinden, der euch wie eine undurchdringliche Mauer umgibt. Vielleicht klappt es dann zwischen euch. Ich muss jetzt leider los. Ich habe meiner Mutter versprochen, ihr beim backen behilflich zu sein.* Die anderen nickten und erhoben sich ebenfalls. 

*Was ist eigentlich mit Génbô?*, erkundigte sich Adamantiel neugierig. 

*Was soll schon sein? Er hilft mir, wo er mir helfen kann. Aber mehr als Freundschaft ist es wohl nicht.* ein tiefes, trauriges Seufzen entwich der Elbin, als sie die Tür öffnete.

*Du musst wissen*, erklärte die Schwarzhaarige *sie rennt ihm schon seit ihrem vierzigsten Lebensjahr hinterher.*

*Das musstest du jetzt nicht sagen! Das stimmt überhaupt nicht!*

*Siehst du, wie rot sie wird?* Hellina ignorierte die Proteste der Jüngeren und lachte nur leise vor sich hin. Dann griff sie nach Adamantiels Handgelenk und zog sie mit sich.

*Macht's gut!*, rief Nestalinna ihnen nach und winkte mit dem rechten Arm. Im Linken hielt sie einen Korb.

*Es war schön, dass du zu Besuch warst! Wenn du es auch nicht darfst, ich freue mich immer über dich!* Adamantiel und ihre Begleiterin lachten und verabschiedeten sich von der artigen Elbin, die einen anderen Weg einschlug. Dann beschleunigte Hellina ihre Schritte.

*Hast du noch etwas vor?*

*Auf dem Markt warten noch etliche Äpfel auf mich, die ich heute noch loswerden muss. Wenn nicht, wird Apfelmus gemacht, aber der schmeckt den Kleinen immer nicht.*

*Kleinen?* Adamantiel machte große Augen. Sollte das heißen, Hellina hatte...?

*Ja. Meine Kinder. Sie sind ziemlich eigenwillig.* Sie lachte.

*Du...hast Kinder!?*

*Ja. Ich dachte das weißt du, nachdem ich so ausführlich kleine plärrende Monster beschrieben habe.* Ein belustigtes Zwinkern ihrer Augen löste jedoch nur ein Kopfschütteln aus.

*Um genau zu sein sind es zwei.* Langsam wunderte Adamantiel gar nichts mehr. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Aber Elbinnen konnte man es eben nicht ansehen, wie alt sie waren.

*Ein Mädchen und ein Junge. Die Kleine ist zwanzig Jahre und der Kleine erst dreizehn. Sie können gerade mal ihren ersten Bogen halten.* Hellina kicherte. Das schwarze Haar passte sich ihren Bewegungen perfekt an und umschmeichelte ihre Figur. Sie sah richtig glücklich aus, wenn sie von den Sprösslingen sprach.

*Und wie alt bist du dann!? Viertausend?*

*Hey! Mach mich nicht älter, als ich bin. Ich habe gerade mal eintausendfünfhundert Jahre hinter mir*, gluckste die Freundin und lachte dann laut auf Adamantiels entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck hin.

*Elben werden für mich immer ein großes Rätsel bleiben, glaube ich*, nuschelte sie und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

*Glaub mir, das geht sicher allen so, die anders aufgewachsen sind. Kommst du jetzt allein zurecht? Ich würde dich ja gern mit nach Hause nehmen, aber der Aufenthalt bei Nesta hat sich länger hinausgezogen, als ich gedacht hatte.* Sie zog die Stirn in Falten und beschleunigte ihren Schritt.

*Wer weiß, was die kleinen Racker schon wieder angestellt haben.* Adamantiel lachte herzlich. Irgendwie wunderte sie sich nicht, warum die Kinder angeblich kleine Unruhestifter waren.

*Nein ist schon in Ordnung. Ich vertrete mir die Beine noch etwas, ehe ich zum Schloss zurückgehe. Legolas muss ja nicht unbedingt wissen, mit wem ich gesprochen habe. Nachher zieht er euch noch zur Rechenschaft.*

*Gut. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück bei der nächsten Flucht!* Sie umarmte das blonde Mädchen kurz und verschwand dann in einer Richtung, die wohl zum Markt führen musste. Adamantiel sah sich suchend um. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? In der Stadt herum laufen? Auf jeden Fall wollte sie keineswegs schon zum Palast zurück. Die Sonne neigte sich zwar schon dem Abend entgegen, aber Adamantiel wollte ihre momentane Freiheit noch ein wenig genießen und so kletterte sie auf den nächsten Baum, um dann einen Abstecher in den Wald zu machen.

***

*Was soll das heißen, sie ist WEG!?* Legolas hielt ließ davon ab, das Pferd zu füttern und starrte den Diener, der ihm soeben die Botschaft überbracht hatte entgeistert an. Nach seinen Angaben war Adamantiel nicht in ihrem Gemach aufzufinden gewesen. Obwohl er vorsichtshalber zwei Diener zur Wache eingeteilt hatte.

*Es war mehr oder weniger klar, dass sie ihren Willen durchsetzen würde*, mischte sich Sémersion ein und trat an Legolas heran. Gejagt hatten sie nicht viel. Nur ein verletztes Reh, das schon dem Tode nahe gewesen war. Offensichtlich durch eines der Kreaturen verletzt, die im Düsterwald ihr Unwesen trieben.

*Habt ihr einen Anhaltspunkt?* Der Diener schwieg kurz, hob dann aber zögerlich den Kopf.

*Nun, das Fenster stand offen und einige Laken aus dem Schrank fehlten. Aber wir konnten sie nirgends finden. Unwahrscheinlich, dass sie sie mit sich geschleppt hat.* Das die netten Elben, die Adamantiel Geld gegeben hatten, auch die Laken mitgenommen hatten, um sie nicht so schnell auffliegen zu lassen, ahnte nicht mal der kleine Flüchtling selbst.

*Habt ihr Spuren gefunden? Habt ihr nach ihr gesucht?* Er wusste nicht, warum seine Stimme einen panischen Anflug hatte. 

*Wir haben nichts gefunden, Hoheit. Sie wird schon nicht zu Schaden kommen.* Legolas' Kopf fuhr in die Höhe.

*Nein!? Das bezweifle ich. Schließlich könnte sie in den Wald gehen und...* Ein Räuspern unterbrach ihn und er sah den grinsenden Sémersion sonderbar an.

*Was ist?* Der Elb hob abwehrend die Hände und grinste noch etwas breiter.

*Nichts. Ich wundere mich nur. Fahr nur fort in deiner Philosophie, was ihr alles passieren könnte. Es ist sehr...amüsant.* Er wog den Kopf hin und her und betrachtete Legolas aufmerksam.

*Was IHR passieren könnte!?* Der blonde Elb schien sich erst jetzt bewusst zu werden, was Sémersion andeuten wollte.

*Eher was ihrer UMGEBUNG alles zustoßen könnte! Dieses Mädchen hat nichts als Unfug im Kopf und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn auf dem Markt gerade eine Apfelschlacht oder sonstiges stattfindet.* (Und es fand statt, da hatte Legolas gar nicht so unrecht. Nur waren eher die Kinder der Verkäuferin dafür verantwortlich und Adamantiel nur passiv an dem Obstverlust beteiligt.)

*Mir ist dein Standpunkt wohl bekannt. Du brauchst nicht zu schreien.* Legolas zog es nun vor zu schweigen, sich wieder an den Diener zu wenden und ihn eindringlich anzusehen.

*Sucht sie. Und wenn sie vor dem Abendessen nicht auftaucht, dann sucht sie bis zum Morgen!* Schnell flüsterte er Ivanneth ein paar Worte ins Ohr. Das treue Tier schnaubte zwar etwas müde, gehorchte seinem Herrn dann aber doch und trabte folgsam hinter ihm her auf den Hof. Sémersion verfolgte alles, angelehnt an einen Holzpfeiler und einem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

*Wo willst du hin?* Diese Frage war unnötig gewesen, doch es reizte ihn, den Prinzen ein bisschen in Verlegenheit zu bringen. 

*Sie suchen, was sonst?*

*Warum? Das übernehmen doch schon die Wachen. Komm mit mir rein und wir spielen ein wenig ‚Ligolen' (A/N: So etwas ähnliches wie Schach. Entstammt meiner Fantasie ^^)* Sémersion lehnte sich betont noch etwas lässiger nach hinten, sodass sein Gesicht im Halbschatten kaum zu erkennen war.

*Ich bin ihr PATE! Das verpflichtet mich, sie zu suchen*, wehrte Legolas den passiven Angriff des Freundes ab. Dieser nickte seeehr verständnisvoll.

*Jaja. Ich bin auch der Pate meiner Freundin.* Er grinste höhnisch. Legolas befand es an dieser Stelle für besser, zu schweigen, als sinnlos hin und her zu diskutieren. Er wusste, dass ihm nicht mehr an der kleinen Elbin lag, als viele dachten und darum sollten alle denken, was sie wollten.

Besonnen drückte er Ivanneth die Hacken in die Flanken und das gute Tier setzte sich in Bewegung. Legolas steuerte bewusst auf den Wald zu. Irgendwie vermutete er, dass Adamantiel dort sein konnte.

***

„Argh verflucht mit diesen strammstehenden Bäumen!" Adamantiel hämmerte entnervt mit der Faust gegen eine morsche Rindenschicht, was ein hübsches Muster in ihrer Haut hinterließ und lehnte dann die Stirn dagegen. Sie hatte sich verlaufen! Verlaufen nach den ersten paar Minuten. Nach den ersten paar zehntausend Schritten, die sie je allein in einen Wald gewagt hatte.

„Und verflucht seien alle meine Gedanken! Verflucht sei Legolas und Narwainion und außerdem alle Elben", zeterte sie außer sich. Sie war wieder einmal kopflos durch die Gegend gerannt. Warum ähnelten sich alle Stellen im Wald nur so? Konnte nicht der eine Baum grün, der andere blau und der nächste schweinchenrosa sein? Wenigstens jeder zehnte Baum oder für jede Himmelsrichtung eine bestimmte Farbe, aber so!?

„Hier findet sich ja kein Zwerg zurecht! Verdammt!" Sie stieß sich vom Baum ab und tat wieder einige Schritte. 

Plötzlich erschien es ihr, als hörte sie Gimlis Stimme, wie er eine alte Zwergenregel zum X-ten mal vorbetete.

‚Wenn du dich in den Weiten der Tunnel verirrt hast, solltest du nie ziellos drauf los laufen, sonst findest du nie wieder heraus. Du musst dich hinsetzen und darauf vertrauen, dass jemand dich findet. Einer wird schon kommen. Die Göttin der Zwerge lässt ihre Kinder nicht im Stich.'

Als würden sie der Regel Folge leisten, gaben ihre Knie nach, der Mut schwand und die angereicherte Wut in ihrem Bauch auch, sodass sie beinahe hilflos auf den Waldboden zusammenrutschte. Den Rücken an einen Baumstamm gelehnt. Dann zog sie wie ein kleines Kind die Knie an die Brust und stützte das Kinn darauf ab.

„Die Göttin der Zwerge vielleicht nicht, aber was ist mit der Gottheit der Elben", murmelte sie erschöpft. Außer dem Apfel und dem bisschen Gebäck hatte Adamantiel an diesem Tag nichts zu sich genommen. Und dies war der Aufregendste seit den letzten drei Monaten für sie gewesen. 

„Und wer sollte mich schon suchen kommen!? Legolas ist bestimmt brezblöd und denkt sicher, ich würde im Palast rumlungern und mich irgendwo verstecken. Nestalinna und Hellina kommen auch nicht in Frage und sonst gibt es niemanden, den ich kenne", machte sie sich selbst Mut. Irgendwie gab es in letzter Zeit oft Momente, in denen sie sich nicht wieder erkannte. Ohne Gimli war die Welt halt trist und trostlos.

Ein rasselndes Schnaufen ließ sie erstarren. Es kam von hinten. Hinter dem Baum. Ein beißender Wildgeruch stieg ihr in die Nase und die junge Elbin wagte kaum zu atmen. Es schien, als hätte sie doch jemand oder besser ETWAS gefunden. Denn das, was ihre Sinne ihr von dem Geschöpf preisgaben, versprach nichts gutes.

Äste knackten unter leisen Bewegungen und das trockene Laub knisterte unter dem Gewicht des sich nähernden Körpers. Adamantiel warf keinen neugierigen Blick über die Schulter, um zu sehen, was sich da von hinten anschlich. Sie blieb still und wie festgenagelt sitzen, die Augen glitzerten vor Angst und das Herz pochte heftig gegen ihre Brust.

Wenn es eine dieser Kreaturen war, die sie und Legolas überfallen hatte? Oder eines der Ungeheuer, die angeblich überall in Düsterwald unterwegs waren? Was sollte sie tun?

‚Ich wusste es. Du bist mal wieder zu nichts zu gebrauchen!', hallte die Stimme ihres Ziehvaters in ihrem Kopf wider.

‚Aber Papa! D- Der Bär war so groß!' Ihre eigene Stimme. Sie schloss die Augen. Damals, als sie den großen Höhlenbären gejagt hatte, war sie auch vor Angst erstarrt.

‚Soll ich ihn bitten, sich kleiner zu machen!?', brummte Gimlis Stimme wieder.

‚Aber...'

‚Wozu hast du denn deine Waffe!? Du trägst sie nicht zum Spaß mit dir herum! Ich wusste doch, dass ich dich nicht hätte mitnehmen sollen. Du bist unbrauchbar! Anstatt zu jagen, muss man dich beschützen.' Diese Worte hatten sich in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt und sie war nie mehr vor Angst erstarrt. Langsam öffnete Adamantiel die Augen. Der Angreifer schien keine zwei Meter mehr entfernt zu sein. Sie konnte schon den stinkenden Atem im Nacken spüren. Offensichtlich dachte er, sie wäre leichte Beute, da sie sich nicht regte und deshalb hatte er noch nicht zum Angriff angesetzt.

Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung riss sich die blonde Elbin den Bogen von der Schulter und einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher. Niemals würde sie Opfer eines niedereren Lebewesens werden! Entschlossen drehte sie sich um, bereit den Pfeil von der Sehne zu lassen. Doch der Anblick der Kreatur, ließ ihr Herz eine Sekunde aussetzen und sie zögerte kurz. Ein tödlicher Fehler.

Ihr stand ein Wolf gegenüber. Ein Wolf, dessen Fell struppig und an vielen Stellen ganz herausgerissen war. Sein Körper war so groß wie der eines einjährigen Höhlenbärs und er ging der kleinen Elbin bis zum Bauch. Die Augen funkelten gelb aus kleinen Schlitzen und das Maul war gefletscht, sodass der Speichel an beiden Seiten herauslief und die großen, unterarmlangen Reißzähne zu sehen waren. Der Körper des Wolfes war zum Absprung gespannt und noch ehe Adamantiel einen klaren Gedanken gefasst hatte, schnellte ihr der massige Körper entgegen und warf sie zu Boden. Ein dumpfer Schlag auf den Kopf, wollte ihre Sinne schwinden lassen, doch sie kämpfte gegen den Schmerz an.

Lange spitze Krallen bohrten sich in ihre Schultern und Speichel tropfte der Elbin auf die Stirn. Das gefletschte Maul war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt. Sie spürte, wie das Blut langsam aus den Wunden sickerte und das Untier die Krallen nur noch tiefer in das zarte Fleisch grub.

Mit all der Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, stieß sie den Pfeil, den sie noch immer umklammert hielt in die Magengegend des Tieres, das sofort laut aufheulte, den Druck auf ihre Schultern jedoch noch wütender verstärkte.

„Verdammtes Mistvieh", fluchte sie und versuchte erneut, das große Tier von sich zu stemmen. Doch zunächst hatte sie alle Hände voll zu tun, das gefährliche Maul nicht zum Zuge kommen zu lassen. 

Schließlich gelang es ihr, ein Bein zu befreien, welches sie gleich zum Einsatz brachte und dem fürchterlichen Angreifer sofort zwischen die Hinterbeine rammte. 

Der Wolf ließ etwas von ihr ab und jaulte getroffen, woraufhin Adamantiel hämisch grinste, auch wenn die Situation weniger zum Lachen war.

*Ich wusste doch, dass du ein Männchen bist. Wie ich schon sagte: Alle Männer sind gleich.* Das Grinsen gefror auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie das mörderische Funkeln in den Augen des Tieres bemerkte und sie schluckte hilflos. Ihre Schultern brannten fürchterlich, ihre Kraft ließ nach und mit ihr auch der Mut.

*Hilfe!!!* Das war das einzige, was ihr jetzt noch einfiel. Sie musste um Hilfe rufen! Egal, ob sie jemand hörte oder nicht, es war der natürliche Impuls, der sie dazu trieb. Sie hatte erkannt, dass sie es nicht aus eigener Kraft schaffen konnte, diese Bestie zu überwältigen.

„HILFEEEEE!!!!!!" Sie schrie den ganzen Wald zusammen. Oder so kam es ihr zumindest vor. Einige Augenblicke vergingen, dann regte sich etwas im Unterholz und ein ebenso großer Körper wie der Wolf schoss zwischen den Bäumen hervor und jagte auf die Bestie zu. Adamantiel sah es nur aus den Augenwinkeln: Das aufgetauchte Wesen rammte dem Wolf mit einer Wucht in die Seite hinein, die ihn augenblicklich von seiner Beute wegschleuderte. 

Noch einmal nahm das Tier Anlauf. Adamantiel erkannte zwei mächtige Hauer vor dem Maul, die nun eine rote Färbung aufwiesen. Erschöpft kam sie auf die Knie und danach auf die Beine. Wackelig sah sie in die Richtung, in der sie das Ungeheuer vermutete. Alles verschwamm vor ihren Augen. Doch ihr war es nicht vergönnt noch einen Blick auf beide Tiere zu werfen, da zwei starke Arme sich um ihren Körper legten, sie über die Schulter warfen und sie dann im Laufschritt davon schleppten.

*Legolas?*, murmelte sie hilflos, doch sie erhielt keine Antwort. Langes blondes Haar kitzelte ihre Nase und ein betörender Waldduft ging von der Kleidung aus.

Sie schrie nicht, sie wehrte sich nicht und vor allem machte sie sich keine Gedanken darüber, wer wohl zu ihrer Rettung erschienen war. Die Angst übermannte sie nun völlig und der letzte Wille, wach zu bleiben wurde durch das Sicherheitsgefühl, das sie nun empfand erstickt und sie schlief völlig erschöpft ein.

***

Fortsetzung folgt!!! 

*evillach* Da ich ja soooooo gemein bin, mache ich hier einmal schluss. *fies grins* Ich merke langsam, dass sich meine Geschichte allmählich vom humor abwendet und eher in die Kategorie Abenteuer/Spannung eingeordnet werden muss, oder? 

_Naja ich hoffe jedenfalls, der Teil hat euch wieder gefallen ^^ Ich bin irgendwie endlich mal zufrieden mit dem geschriebenen...möchte aber lieber eure meinung hören ^^ *liebguck*_

_Zu den Kommentaren:_

_@Dunkelelbe: Viielen viiiielen Dank für das Lob ^_^ Ich bin gespannt, ob dir dieses Kapitel auch gefallen hat. _

_@Grammy: Liebe Grüße zurück ^__^ ich weiß, dass ich mich hundertpro wiederhole, aber ich freu mich riiiiesig über dein Kommentar ^^_

_@Nillithiel: Ich find es immer wieder richtig toll, wie ihr euch so gedanken macht, was wie womit zusammenhängt ^^ *knuddel* Das zeigt mir, dass ihr auch ‚zwischen den zeilen lest' und euch mit meiner Story beschäftigt *ganz tief gerührt ist*_

_@Dax: ^^ *knuddel* *nix zu sagen weiß*_

_@siane: Ich wäre froh, hätte ich mal wieder deutsch...-.- Das fällt bei uns seit schuljahresbeginn aus! *grummel* irgendwann findet man es dann nicht mehr lustig. Aber ich verstehe dich *lach* Deutsch kann ja sooooooo langweilig sein ^^ Und es ist immer wieder schön zu wissen, dass meine Geschichte diese tristen und traurigen prozeduren von Rechtschreibung und Grammatik verdrängt und freude macht *gg*_

_@simmi: Ja sie weiß es ^^ Sie weiß ja dass ‚irgendein Elbenprinz mit Gimli im Ringkrieg gegen Sauron gekämpft hat' Das es ihr Pate wird, wusste sie aber nicht *dreckig lach*_

_@starwater: Schnell genug? *gg* ^^ Ich hab ferien und massig zeit...da mir zu dieser geschichte so viele sachen einfallen, werde ich mal so dreist sein und sie vor einem neuen Kapitel von ‚Das Tor der Dimensionen' (Abkürzung: DTdD) posten ^^_

_@Kasumi-chan: Ich lieeeebe die story von kenshin *kreisch* Obwohl ich sonstige Kampfmangas albern und sinnlos finde. Aber die Story ist echt der hammer ^^*knuddel* Hdl bis zum nächsten Rpg ^^_

_@tolka: ^^ ich kann mit gutem Gewissen sagen, dass sie jugendfrei bleiben wird ^^ In aller Hinsicht. Ob sich da noch was ändert, weiß ich nicht ^^ Aber weil du und andere nicht genug von der story kriegen könnt, hab ich mich extra beeilt ^^ *knuffl* wegen psychater und anti-agressionskurs: Der meinung bin ich auch...aber sie kriegen es sicher auf die reihe (hoffe ich) _

_@Jinxauthor Mel: Jaaa *rofl* Solche Träume hatte ich auch oft als ich klein war *lach* aber dass du gleich deinen teddy verdächtigen musst ;)_

_Ja typisch Mann. Erste Regel: Such die Schuld nie bei dir  *gg* aber Legolas ist ja ein besonderer Elb +gg* es mag sich alles vielleicht jetzt noch etwas krass ansehen, wie er handelt, aber soo böse ist er ja nicht. Wir kennen ihn ja anders und ich möchte ihn da gar nicht entstellen. Er hat mit Adamantiel eben nur keine Geduld, das ist das große Problem. Zu anderen als ihr ist er genauso anders wie sie zu anderen (was für ein Satz XD )_

_Ab jetzt wir Narwainion einen wichtigen Part in der Geschichte einnehmen ^^ Also wer ihn mag, kann sich freuen ^.^_

_@Yuna: Tja...Der ‚geheimnisvolle Fremde' bringt noch viel Verwirrung und Komplikation in die Story...mehr verrat ich noch nicht XD *knuffel* Freut mich total, dass du über meine Story gestolpert bist. (ich sollte vielleicht mehrere Fallen auslegen *gg*)_

_@Elies: :D Du bist die erste, die mir sagt, das Adamantiel keine Mary Sue ist ^^ *freu* ich will auch nicht, dass sie das ist..schließlich hat sie mehr als genug fehler ^^ Obwohl eigentlich versteh ich Kritiker nicht...ich meine, jede Frau, die Legolas in einer Story nahe kommt wird gleich als Mary Sue abgestempelt *lach* _

_Ja...Adamantiel ist wirklich kaum den Kinderschuhen entwachsen und gerade mal am Anfang des Erwachsen seins. (schließlich ist ein Elb das ab dem 100. Lebensjahr) Sie wird sicher noch viele Probleme machen! Keine Sorge ^^_

_@mystica: *knuddel* ^^ Du bist ein schatz ^^ Aber eigentlich ist Adamantiel vernünftig ^^ Sie mag es nur nicht, wenn man sie ‚dumm anmacht' *gg* Okay...bei Haldir war das was anderes *LOL*_

_@Fay Riddle: Lösung deines Rätsels: Ich hab Ferien!!! *freu* XD Ansonsten geht das wirklich nicht schnell. Kommt auch drauf an, ob ich total gut drauf binm, die Story zu schreiben oder nicht ^^'_


	9. Der Beginn einer langen Freundschaft

Hallo da bin ich wieder!! ^^ *angesprungen kommt* Hier ist ein neuer Teil meiner FF *ins Mikro brüllt* *merkt, dass es gar nicht an ist* Na ja...*wirft mikro beiseite* Ich wollte etwas loswerden und zwar wegen eines Kommentars (mir fehlt einfach die verdammte Zeit darauf einzugehen es waren sooooooooo viele!!!! *knuddel* Das ist so lieb von euch ich freue mich total, dass ihr meine FF so mögt!!! *alle ganz doll knuddel* Ihr tut meinem Herzchen richtig gut ^^) 

Und zwar: Die Frage, warum Sémersion Legolas nicht beisteht und ihn aufmuntert, sondern ihn runter macht ist so zu beantworten, dass er den Prinzen schon lange kennt und Legolas in meiner FF eine Charaktereigenschaft hat, die gefühlsüberspielend ist. Eigentlich macht er sich nur auf den Weg, weil Sémersions Sticheleien ihn dazu anstacheln und auch nur diese Sticheleien ihm klarmachen, dass er sowohl auch Adamantiel sich total daneben verhalten. *gg* Zumindest so ansatzweise...^^'''

Ach und noch was ^^ Keine Angst es wird NICHT kitschig!!! Und auch keine Eifersuchtsszenen. Dazu sind die Charaktere viel zu weit von Eifersucht usw. weg. Ich habe eigentlich eine abenteuerliche Geschichte in meinem Geiste schweben, die auch etwas Romantik haben wird, aber garantiert NICHT!!! Kitschig. (hoffe ich zumindest, dass mir das gelingt. Ich geb mir die größte Mühe, um immer wieder den Bogen zu schlagen ^^) 

So jetzt Schluss damit. Jetzt kommen wir zum eigentlichen Grund des Updates ^^

~*~Laurie lantar lassi súrinen~*~

[Wie Gold fallen die Blätter im Wind]

***

Der Beginn einer langen Freundschaft

***

Schnellen Schrittes, aber doch so, dass die junge Elbin nicht erwachte, setzte Narwainion einen Fuß vor den anderen. Dieses junge Mädchen war mehr als unvorsichtig gewesen! Er kannte diesen Wald. Viel besser als jeder andere Elb oder jede andere Elbin in der Stadt des Elbenkönigs. Und eins hatte er im Laufe der Jahre gelernt: Diesen Wald durfte ein junges Mädchen nicht allein betreten. Was hatte sie überhaupt so einsam an einen Baumstamm gekauert zu suchen gehabt? Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit war doch noch die hübsche Hellina bei ihr gewesen.

Nachdenklich sah er auf den schlafenden Blondschopf hinab. Die Gesichtszüge der Elbin waren nicht ebenmäßig aber schön. Sie hatte ein schmales Gesicht und eine markante Nase. Lange schwarze Wimpern zierten die Lider, die momentan ihre grünen Augen bedeckten. Sie machte einen friedlichen Eindruck.

Narwainion sprang auf einen niedrig gewachsenen Ast und von diesem zu einem nächsten, bis er eine Stelle in den Bäumen erreicht hatte an der er mühelos zwischen den Blätterdächern wandeln konnte, wie andere auf einem ebenen Waldboden. Adamantiel und Hellina hatten seinen Trick rasch und mühelos durchschaut gehabt. Er musste demnächst vorsichtiger sein!

*Folge mir, Minrion!* Ein gehorsames Grunzen war aus dem Dickicht des Waldes unter ihm zu hören und er wusste, dass ihm sein treuer Freund folgen würde. 

Seine ledernen Schuhe verursachten keinerlei Geräusche. Der wachsame Elb umging brüchige und zu dünne Äste und schlich somit lautlos wie eine Katze durch die Baumkronen bis er schließlich wieder auf den Waldboden sprang. 

Die Blätter fingen seinen Sprung auf und er landete weich. Das Gestrüpp hatte sich soweit in andere Teile des Waldes zurückgezogen.

Abermals betrachtete er die schlafende Frau in seinen Armen, die gewiss noch nicht einmal einhundert Jahre hat vergehen sehen und ging nachdenklich weiter.

Irgendetwas an ihr war nicht in Ordnung oder machte ihn zumindest nervös. Er wusste nicht was es war, aber er war sich sicher, dass er die Antwort wohl früher oder später finden würde.

*Bring Heilwurzeln, Minrion*, bat er, als er wieder ein leichtes Rascheln zwischen den Blättern hörte. Sein ständiger Gefährte hatte ihn wieder einmal mühelos finden können. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, da stieß Minrion mit grunzendem Rüssel gegen Narwainions Rücken. Dieser hatte sich behutsam auf dem Blätterteppich niedergelassen und die junge Elbin notdürftig verarztet. Die Wunden in ihren Oberarmen sahen übel aus, waren aber keineswegs lebensbedrohlich.

*Danke.* Er kraulte dem riesigen Eber, der ihn treu von der Seite ansah, kurz das Ohr und nahm ihm die frisch ausgegrabenen Wurzeln ab. Nur die Eber waren in der Lage sie aufzuspüren. Und diese Wurzeln linderten die Schmerzen und stoppten die Blutung der Wunde. Schnell zerkaute Narwainion ein paar von den holzigen Kringeln und presste dann den Brei auf die aufgerissenen Schultern. Ein Stöhnen entfuhr Adamantiel und sie verzog schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht. Doch sie wachte nicht auf. 

Stattdessen murmelte sie hin und wieder ein paar unverständliche Worte und zu guter letzt kämpfte sich eine kleine silberne Träne den Weg unter ihren Wimpern frei. Der Elb deutete es als Schmerz, der von den Wunden ausging. Und während er auf dem Boden saß und die junge Elbin notdürftig versorgte, beobachtete er Minrion der nicht weit entfernt im Waldboden wühlte.

Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen als er wieder einmal darüber nachdachte, welches Glück er doch hatte, so ein gutes Tier zum Freund zu haben.

Die riesigen Hauer wiesen noch getrocknetes Blut vom Kampf mit dem Werwolf auf, doch das würde bald verschwinden, wenn das gute Schwein weiterhin seinen Rüssel in die Erde wühlte.

Ein leises Stöhnen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er wandte sich abermals der jungen Elbin zu. Ihre Augenlider zuckten verdächtig und im nächsten Moment, öffnete sie die Augen. Verwirrt huschten diese hin und her, bis sich auch der Kopf mitbewegte.

„Du bist zu leichtsinnig, kleine Elbin", begrüßte Narwainion das Mädchen. Sie sah ihn kurz an, runzelte dann verstehend die Stirn.

„Sagt mir nicht, wie ich mich zu verhalten habe", knurrte sie zurück und wollte sich aufrichten, doch ein brennender Schmerz ließ die Elbin zusammenfahren.

„Das ist der Preis, den du für deine Unaufmerksamkeit zahlen musstest", fuhr der Elb unbeirrt fort und stand geräuschlos auf. 

„Was war das?" Adamantiel wollte nicht schon wieder streiten. Ihr war die Lust danach vorerst vergangen. Man konnte sogar sagen, das große wolfsähnliche Tier hatte ihr die Streitsucht ausgetrieben.

„Ein Werwolf. Es gibt viele von ihnen im Düsterwald. Viele, sehr gefährliche Wesen. Auch Vampire und andere Schattenbewohner. Du solltest nie allein reisen." Das hatte sie auch bemerkt! Sogar zu zweit war es gefährlich und selbst Legolas hatte Mühe gehabt, sich vor den nächtlichen Angreifern zu schützen. Aber seine Kampfkünste waren wohl nicht so gut. 

Wieder ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie Legolas, seine Person und seine Fähigkeiten herunterspielte. Er war sehr stolz, kampferprobt und sicher ein netter Elb, wenn er sich nur nicht so arrogant geben würde!

„Kannst du laufen?" Sie nickte stumm, stand dann schwankend auf und sah Narwainion abwartend an.

„Deine Wunden sind nicht lebensgefährlich und werden schnell verheilen. Von hier ist es nicht mehr weit zum Palast."

„Ich will nicht zurück", murrte sie leise, verkniff sich aber jegliches weitere Kommentar, als sie den Blick des Mannes auf sich ruhen spürte.

„Du wirst dem Prinz ab sofort Folge leisten und ihm gehorchen", befahl er ihr in einem bestimmenden Ton, der der jungen Zwergin ganz und gar missfiel.

„Ganz gewiss! Genau wie eurer Anordnung", giftete sie sarkastisch. Legolas hatte sie zwar einmal kurz in Gefühlsunterdrückung oder besser: Gefühlsüberspielung unterrichtet, hatte es aber schnell aufgegeben, da seine junge Schülerin nur Grimassen schnitt. Er wusste ja nicht, dass sie in der Nacht mit der jungen Dienerin heimlich vor einem Spiegel probte. Doch gelingen wollte es ihr noch immer nicht. Elbische Manieren waren nichts für aufgezogene Zwerge!

Narwainion erwiderte nichts darauf, wandte sich rasch ab und sprang auf einen Baum. Der Eber machte sich Richtung Westen auf den Weg.

„Hey! Wo willst du hin!?" Adamantiel setzte sich ärgerlich in Bewegung. Jetzt wollte der sie allein stehen lassen. Mitten im Wald, bei den gefährlichen Tieren! Kurzerhand beschloss sie, dem Schwein zu folgen. Vielleicht hatte sie Glück und traf somit wieder auf diesen blonden Schönling, in dessen Nähe sie sich sehr wohl und geborgen fühlte.

So eilte sie einige hundert Meter hinter dem Tier her, das hier und da an einer Wurzel schnüffelte und ihr so eine Atempause genehmigte. Die Wunden waren zwar nach Aussage Narwainions nicht lebensgefährlich, aber auch nicht unbedingt leichtfertig zu betrachten. Das Atmen war schon eine Sache für sich. Irgendetwas lastete schwer auf ihrer Lunge.

Letztendlich verlier sie das grunzende Tier trotzdem aus den Augen, da sie einmal nicht darauf geachtet hatte, hinter welchen Bäumen es verschwand.

„Verflucht", murrte sie und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen einen Baumstamm. Ihr Ausflug auf eigene Faust hatte ja ein wirklich heldenhaftes Ende gefunden. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie wieder unbemerkt ins Schloss kam!

Dieses Fünkchen Hoffnung wurde ihr aber schon beim nächsten Atemzug genommen, der schwer durch ihre Lungen rasselte, denn eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und sie wurde herumgedreht. Ihr Herz klopfte vor Schreck und sie sah den ‚Angreifer' mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Luferion", brachte sie ungläubig hervor. Der Berater des Prinzen trug einen Bogen und einen Köcher Pfeile mit sich. Sein Blick war ernst und doch glaubte die junge Elbin Mitleid, ein wenig Ärger und Erleichterung darin lesen zu können.

***

Adamantiel POV

Ich war erleichtert und zugleich schockiert, dass ich mich Luferion gegenübersah. Zum einen bedeutete es, dass ich nicht wieder ziellos durch den Wald streifen musste, zum anderen jedoch gab es Aufschluss darauf, dass Legolas längst wusste, dass ich getürmt war. Seufzend ließ ich mich von oben bis unten mustern.

„Bei Eru! Du bist verletzt", stieß er als erstes hervor. Ja in der Tat. Ich war verletzt. Und müde. Merkwürdig, sonst konnte ich Tage lang wach bleiben, aber mein Körper war erschöpft.

„Was ist dir zugestoßen?" Seine Stimme strotzte nur so vor Besorgnis und Panik. Ich ließ mich von seinem sanften Händedruck in eine bestimmte Richtung führen, bis wir die Mauern des Palastes direkt vor Augen hatten.

„Lange Geschichte", murmelte ich matt. Langsam zog sich ein Schleier um meine Gedanken und vernebelte meine Umgebung. Ich hörte, wie Luferion jemanden etwas zurief, aber den Sinn der Worte konnte ich nicht erschließen.

„Der gesamte Palast ist in heller Aufregung. Der Prinz ist immer noch nicht zurück von seiner Suche nach dir. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" Ich erlangte wieder Klarheit über meine Gedanken und nahm meine Umgebung auch wieder voll und ganz wahr. Was? Der Prinz? Legolas suchte nach mir? Unvorstellbar! 

„Nichts", murmelte ich leise und trotzig. Was ging es denn Luferion an, was ich dachte und tat? Gut, in diesem Fall schon ein wenig, schließlich hatte ich die ganze Belegschaft des Schlosses in Atem gehalten. 

Ich sah viele Gesichter, besorgte, ärgerliche, ausdruckslose und neugierige auf meinem Weg zu meinen Gemächern. Dort wurde ich schon von der aufgeregten Gelir empfangen und kurzerhand in ein Bad gesteckt, dass mir im Sitzen bis zur Hüfte reichte, um die Wunde nicht mit Schaumduft in Berührung kommen zu lassen. Luferion hatte sich lange zuvor verabschiedet um dem König Bericht zu erstatten.

„Was ist denn passiert? Deine Wunde sieht schrecklich aus. Das muss verbunden werden! Ich schicke dir nachher ein paar Mädchen, die dich verarzten", stellte Gelir fest, während sie versuchte meine Schultern mit einem weichen nassen Tuch zu reinigen und somit auch die Ränder der Wunden. Es tat nicht mehr weh. Irgendwie hatte Narwainion es bewerkstelligt, dass es weder brannte noch schmerzte. Aber ich erzählte ihr nichts von meinen Begegnungen mit ihm. Und ich würde es auch keinem anderen außer vielleicht Hellina.

„Ich war im Wald." Hoffentlich reichte ihr das aus.

„Verstehe." Sie wusch den Lappen wieder aus, vollführte ihre Tätigkeit noch einmal und kommandierte mich anschließend aus der Wanne. Abtrocknen wollte ich mich allein! Auch wenn es leichte Schmerzen verursachte, meinen Stolz würde ich in jeder Lebenslage wahren.

„Was suchst du denn auch alleine da." Jetzt kamen auch noch vorwurfsvolle Blicke!   

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe mich verlaufen." Es stimmte ja wirklich! Irgendwann hatte ich mich verlaufen und nicht mehr gewusst, wo ich mich befand. Und dann wurde ich auch schon von einem Werwolf überfallen.

„Der Prinz wird dein Benehmen nicht gutheißen", sagte sie voraus. Das war mir genauso klar wie ihr. Legolas würde toben! Mit meiner Flucht hatte ich meinen Ungehorsam ihm gegenüber allzu deutlich unterstrichen und ihm endlich gezeigt, wie sehr ich ihn missachtete.

„Ja. Aber deswegen habe ich es ja schließlich gemacht!" Gelir hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne, mir ein weites Nachthemd herauszusuchen. Die Sonne hatte schon längste den Horizont überschritten und so tauchte Dämmerung die Welt in ein trübes Licht.

„Was?" Sie sah mich irritiert an und ich grinste.

„Ich wollte ihn so richtig schön reizen", erwiderte ich gelassen, doch mein Grinsen steckte sie nicht an wie sonst immer. Sie gab mir lediglich mein Nachthemd, ging dann zur Tür und öffnete sie leise.

„Glaub mir, das hast du. Er war sehr besorgt." Sie schloss die Tür noch ehe ich protestieren konnte und verschwand in ihrem eigenen Gemach. Ich wusste, dass sie dorthin gehen würde. Nachdenklich griff ich nach dem sanften Stoff und streifte ihn über meine Nackte Haut. Jede Bewegung verursachte ein unangenehmes Zwicken in meinen Schultern. Aber ich wusste, dass es ohne Narwainion höllisch schmerzen würde. 

Dennoch stand eines für mich fest: Ich war weder zu weit gegangen, noch hatte ich die Grenzen überschritten! Trotzig setzte ich mich aufs Bett und wartete auf die Verbände. Gelir hatte mir ein paar Mädchen schicken wollen. Ich würde die Verbände entgegennehmen und sie dann wieder hinaus schicken.

Der heutige Tag war einer der Schönsten in meinem bisherigen Leben gewesen. Abgesehen von seinem weniger schönen Ausgang. Aber das Gespräch mit Hellina, Nestalinna und Narwainion war belebend gewesen und hatte meinem vereinsamten Geist gut getan. Nach Monaten hatte endlich einmal wieder jemand vernünftig mit mir gesprochen. Gelir tat es auch, aber sie hatte ich immer um mich und wir unterhielten uns nur noch über wenige Belanglosigkeiten.

Ich hörte eilige Schritte auf dem Gang und ein Schauer ging durch meinen Körper. Ich ahnte, wer es war und drehte mich nicht um, als die Tür mühsam beherrscht aufgerissen wurde und jemand ins Zimmer trat. Ich starrte weiterhin wehmütig auf die, in der Dunkelheit versinkende Straße. Meine Sinne waren jedoch alle auf den Eingetreten fixiert.

„So." Diese vertraute und verachtete Stimme zitterte vor Zorn, Wut und heißer Tobsucht. Der sonst so beherrschte Prinz überschlug sich sogar in diesem einem Wort. 

„Wie war der Ausflug", entgegnete ich fröhlich und drehte mich lächelnd nach Legolas um. Doch dieses gefror, sobald ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Es war mir, als würde kaltes, flüssiges Eis mein Inneres langsam hinabfließen und mich von Kopf bis Fuß erstarren lassen. Ich hatte erreicht, was ich hatte erreichen wollen: Er war außer sich vor Wut. Und wie!

„Ausflug!?" Er trat einen Schritt näher, doch ich blieb standhaft. Der Trotz stieg wieder in mir auf. Ich würde mich nicht von ihm zur Schnecke machen lassen.

„Was denkt Ihr Euch eigentlich dabei?" Ich konnte nicht antworten. Seine Stimme war so von Enttäuschung, Verachtung und tiefster Verletzung durchtränkt, dass mir schier übel wurde. Und das Schlimmste an der Sache war, dass er sich wieder in seiner Gewalt hatte und seine Stimme ruhig und klar im Raum hing. 

„Was ich mir denke?" Diese Frage war weniger intelligent gewesen, aber sie war eher an mich, als an ihn gestellt.

„Ja. Ihr flieht aus MEINEM und meines VATERS Palast, streunt durch die Stadt, verbreitet Geschichten, dass ich Euch, weiß Eru wie schlecht, behandle, geht blindlings in den Wald und versetzt die ganze Dienerschaft in hohe Aufregung! Ihr gebt Gerüchten Nahrung, dass mein Vater und ich unwürdig und unfähig seien zu regieren, da wir nicht einmal mit einer kleinen, unwissenden, arroganten, selbstverliebten, zickigen und verzogenen Zwergenbrut zurechtkommen! Ihr bringt mich und andere Elben hier in Verruf und fragt allen Ernstes, wie mein AUSFLUG war!?" Die letzten Worte schrie er nur noch heraus. Aber ich glaubte zu wissen, dass er es überhaupt nicht mehr bemerkte. Erst als der Luftmangel ihn zwang, seine Standpauke zu unterbrechen, brachte er sich wieder einigermaßen in seine Gewalt.

Verbreitete ich Geschichten? Gut ich hatte ein paar Elben erzählt, dass Legolas kein guter Lehrer war und ich Monatelang nicht mehr unter anderen Leuten war, aber so schlimm war das doch nicht?

Aber seine Worte über meine Person schmerzten. Ich war eben nichts weiter als ein halber Zwerg, den man besser nicht beachtete und irgendwo einsperrte. Zwerge liebten doch den Stein und nach Legolas' Erachten vor allem die Einsamkeit! Wut kam in mir auf und ich vergaß meinen guten Vorsatz an diesem Abend nicht mit Legolas zu streiten.

„Was ich mir dabei denke", herrschte ich ihn an und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er schwieg, unterbrach mich nicht und schien tatsächlich hören zu wollen, was ich zu sagen hatte. Er würde es zu hören bekommen!

„Für Euch bin ich doch nichts weiter als ein lästiges, dummes Mädchen, dass zu allem Überfluss auch noch bei Zwergen aufwuchs. Bedauerlicherweise seid Ihr auch noch der Freund meines Ziehvaters und da der so dreist war, Euch zu meinem Paten zu machen, habt Ihr mich jetzt am Hals! Ein kleines, dummes, verzogenes und äußerst lästiges Ding, mit dem niemand etwas zu tun haben will!" Sein zustimmendes Nicken überging ich sofort. Es schmerzte auch so schon tief in meinem Inneren, als ich all das aussprach, was ich die ganze Zeit versucht hatte zu unterdrücken.

„Ist es Euch dabei schon einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich beinahe einhundert Jahre die Erziehung bei Zwergen genossen habe und es mir so schwer fällt, mich an elbische Bräuche anzupassen!? Natürlich bin ich zu blöd, um das innerhalb dreier Monate zu schaffen! Ihr hattet Glück! Ihr habt es natürlich alles mit der Muttermilch eingesaugt und musstet gar nichts erlernen!" Meine Stimme war ruhig und schneidend kalt. Ich musste mir endlich alles von der Seele reden. Und sei es nur in einem Streit. Der Druck hätte mich beinahe von innen zerfressen, das wurde mir jetzt klar.

„Habt Ihr auch nur den kleinsten Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass ich die vermisse, die mich bis zum Zeitpunkt Eurer Patenschaft geliebt haben, und die nun weit fort sind!? Das ich hier niemanden habe, außer Euch? Und Ihr behandelt mich nur wie ein Stückchen Dreck, dass bis zum hundertsten Geburtstag erhalten bleiben muss, und dann schnell verheiratet werden soll! Das sind doch Eure Pläne, oder nicht!?" Ich legte eine Pause ein und atmete tief durch. Sein Gesicht gab nichts preis. Er hatte die Maske aus Stein wieder aufgenommen. Doch jetzt trat er einen Schritt auf mich zu und packte mich grob an den Schultern. Ich gab keinen Laut von mir und verzog auch nicht das Gesicht. Er wusste wohl noch nichts von meiner Verletzung und die Genugtuung, es zu wissen, wollte ich ihm nicht geben. Aber es schmerzte dermaßen, dass es mir Kopfschmerzen bereitete.

„Nur weiter! Was habt Ihr noch zu sagen. Welche Vorwürfe wollt Ihr mir noch machen", hauchte er kalt an meinem Ohr. Sein Griff wurde immer fester und der Kopfschmerz stieg konstant mit seinem Händedruck. Ich sah zu Boden. Die Schmerzen waren so groß! Selbst Narwainions Heilmittel war nicht gegen Druck auf Wunden geeignet und so ließ die betäubende Wirkung nach. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen, doch ich wollte nicht weinen! Ich hatte ihm noch so einiges zu sagen.

*Ich fühle mich einsam und wenn Ihr mich hier so lange einsperrt, verliere ich noch gänzlich den Verstand. Ich kann nicht tagein, tagaus zwischen weißen Mauern leben. Kein Elb spricht mit mir. Alle betrachten mich ehrfürchtig und gehen mir aus dem Weg. Außer vielleicht Gelir und Luferion. Ich habe nicht viele Freunde und vegetiere allein vor mich hin.* Mein Ton wurde weinerlich und ich schämte mich. Warum erzählte ich das Legolas alles? Und dann benutzte ich auch noch seine Muttersprache! Das lösten wohl die Schmerzen aus. Sie brachten mich buchstäblich um den Verstand.

Allmählich lockerte Legolas seinen Griff. Wir standen noch immer Ohr an Ohr beieinander und starrten jeder in die genau entgegengesetzte Richtung. Schließlich ließen seine Hände meine Schultern los und er trat einige Schritte zurück, um mich dann anzusehen. Seine übliche Maske hielt er noch immer aufrecht, sodass ich nicht erkennen konnte, ob meine Worte überhaupt zu ihm durchgedrungen waren. Doch dann wich sie einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck und ich sah an mir hinab. Das Blut meiner Wunden war durch den feinen Stoff meines Nachthemdes gedrungen und klebte teilweise auch an Legolas' Handflächen.

„Was...!?" Er vollendete den Satz nicht, da es an der Tür klopfte. 

*Ja bitte*, rief ich matt und senkte den Kopf. Jede Bewegung schmerzte nun mehr als tausend Nadelstiche. Die Tür öffnete sich und herein kamen zwei Elbinnen, die sich, als sie Legolas erblickten, ehrfürchtig vor ihm verbeugten. Mir fiel ein, dass ich das noch nie getan hatte. Ich hatte ihm nie den gebührenden Respekt zukommen lassen, den er eigentlich als Prinz verdiente. Sie trugen ein paar Verbände und schmerzlindernde Salben mit sich.

*Wir bringen die Verbände, die Ihr verlangt habt.* Ich nickte dankend und wandte den Blick nach Legolas um. Er stand nun schweigend am Fenster und sah hinaus.

*Legt sie bitte aufs Bett. Ich werde sie nachher anlegen*, sprach ich matt, bemüht meine Stimme stark zu machen. Ich hatte meinen Plan, Legolas nicht zu zeigen, dass ich Sindarin sprach, in dem Moment aufgegeben, als mir klar wurde, wie albern es war und das dadurch alles nur komplizierter wurde. Die schönen Wesen taten, wie ihnen geheißen und verließen mein Gemach dann wieder. Ich seufzte laut und betrachtete die Näpfchen mit Heilkräutern und Salben. Die Verbände waren frisch und sauber. Welche davon würde wohl am geeignetsten sein?

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr verletzt seid." Legolas sprach ruhig und monoton. Ja beinahe teilnahmslos. Ich suchte noch immer zwischen den Utensilien das Beste heraus. Ich war so künstlich an meiner neuen Beschäftigung interessiert, dass ich die Zweideutigkeit seiner Worte nicht erfasste.

*Ach. Nicht der Rede wert*, wehrte ich ab und betrachtete eine Holzschale näher, in der getrocknete Blätter aufbewahrt wurden. Wofür die wohl waren? Ich hätte doch erst nachfragen müssen.

*Das ist nur ein kleiner Kratzer. Für einen Zwerg also kein Problem*, log ich entgegen der Ermahnung meiner Kopfschmerzen lustig drauflos. 

*Wir sind aus sehr stabilem Stein gemeißelt und niemand wirft uns so leicht um*, wiederholte ich die Worte meines Vaters laut. Er war immer stolz darauf gewesen, zu den Zwergen zu gehören. 

‚Stell dir doch mal vor, du wärest ein Elb', hatte er einmal am Feuer gesagt. ‚Du kämst ja gar nicht mehr raus aus ständigen Höflichkeiten und ewigen Dichtungen und fürchterlichem Singsang. Und ewiges Leben hat wirklich sehr viele Nachteile.' In Gedanken stimmte ich ihm zu. Mein ewiges Leben würde verhindern, dieser Qual, die ich schon sehr lange mit mir herumtrug, ein Ende zu setzen.  

Auf einmal legte sich eine Hand um meine eigene und die Schüssel. Entsetzt hielt ich den Atem an, als ich merkte, dass Legolas hinter mir stand, dann neben mich trat und ebenfalls die Kräuter begutachtete. Dann griff er zielsicher nach einer Zusammenstellung und reichte sie mir. Zögernd nahm ich es entgegen und wagte es nicht, auch nur ein einziges Mal aufzusehen. Die Nähe seines Körpers und die Wärme seiner Hand verursachten ein unruhiges Gefühl in meiner Magengegend. Das Erschreckendste aber war das Kribbeln, dass meinen ganzen Körper durchfuhr und mein Blut schneller pulsieren ließ. Die Quelle dieses unbekannten Gefühls war zu allem Überfluss auch noch die Hand dieses Elben! Ich musste mich einmal von Nestalinna untersuchen lassen. Derartige Reaktionen auf Legolas waren einfach nicht mehr normal.

*Aber Ihr seid keine Zwergin und daher nicht sehr robust, wie Gimli immer sagte. Ich vergaß es. Und meine Pflichten, Euch und meinem Freunde gegenüber. Dafür bitte ich um Verzeihung.* Träumte ich von einem Wunder, oder entschuldigte sich Legolas gerade bei mir!? Konnte es sein, dass ich mich nicht verhört hatte oder brachten die Schmerzen schon Halluzinationen hervor?

Um sicher zu gehen, hob ich den Kopf und meine Augen trafen seine. Diesmal konnte ich darin lesen. Sie waren nicht von einer gleichgültigen Maske abgeschirmt und ich erkannte Aufrichtigkeit und ehrliches Bedauern. Unsicher, was zu sagen war, sah ich wieder auf die plötzlich interessant gewordene Bettkante.

*Setzt Euch.* Er drückte mich mit sanfter Gewalt auf die weiche Matratze des Bettes und baute sich vor mir auf. Dann sah er freundlich auf mich herab und streckte eine Hand nach meiner Wange aus, um einen sich darauf befindenden Salztropfen zu entfernen. Entsetzt bemerkte ich, dass sich tatsächlich ein paar Tränen durchgekämpft hatten. Und das vor Legolas! 

Doch er sagte nichts. Seine wanderte Hand vorsichtig aber zielstrebig zum Kragen meines Nachtgewandes und er zückte ein Messer, dass an seinem Gürtel befestigt war. Dann schnitt er mir kurzerhand den Kragen etwas weiter auf, sodass die Schultern freigelegt wurden, der Stoff aber über meiner Brust Halt machte und sie verdeckte. Ich saß verstört, mit klopfendem Herzen und ebenso pochenden Kopf vor ihm und ließ ihn gewähren. Innerlich sträubte sich alles dagegen, aber ich konnte mich nicht rühren. Zu sehr war ich im verwirrten Wirbel meiner Gefühle gefangen.

Ich spürte seine Finger sanft und sehr vorsichtig auf meiner Wunder. Es brannte jämmerlich als er die Salbe mit den zerteilten Blättern auftrug, doch ich biss tapfer die Zähne zusammen. Danach verband er beide Schultern, ging dann zum Schrank und suchte ein neues Gewand heraus und das alles ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Ich wusste absolut nicht, was ich denken sollte und beließ es somit bei gähnender Leere in meinem Kopf.

***

Legolas POV

Ihre Worte, die sie mir kalt und bitter ins Ohr gezischt hatte, hatten mich zutiefst erschüttert. Ich hatte gar nicht richtig wahr genommen, dass ich sie so minderbewertet behandelt hatte. Sicher, wir hatten uns beide unmöglich benommen, aber letztendlich hatten wir die Grenzen schon zu weit überschritten und uns nicht überwinden können, wieder zurückzugehen. Wir hatten es beide nicht einmal gemerkt!

Nachdenklich betrachtete ich kurze Zeit das inzwischen getrocknete Blut an meinen Händen. Sie hatte keinen Laut von sich gegeben, als ich ihre Schultern so fest umfasst hatte. Hatte sie es etwas geheim halten wollen? Und wo hatte sie diese Wunden überhaupt her?

*Danke*, flüsterte sie auf einmal hinter mir. Ich hatte mich also nicht getäuscht! Sie sprach die ganze Zeit Sindarin mit mir! Also hatte sie es doch erlernt. Ich schüttelte stirnrunzelnd den Kopf. Sie war wie ein kleines, trotziges Kind. Hätte ich gewusst, das sie sich verständigen konnte, hätte ich sie nicht so lange eingesperrt!

*Wofür? Das ich endlich einsehe, dass wir beide ziemlich starrköpfig und unnachgiebig waren und somit alle Konflikte nur verschlimmert haben?* Ich lächelte leicht. So wie sie gerade auf dem Bett saß, sah sie wirklich verloren und einsam aus. Ich hatte nicht bedacht, dass die fremde Umgebung eine zusätzliche Belastung für sie war. Eigentlich hatte mich nur interessiert, wie ich sie wütend machen konnte.

*Ich war genauso weitsichtig*, kicherte sie. Ich schmunzelte und reichte ihr das frische Nachtgewand, mit dem sie kurz im Bad verschwand und dann neu eingekleidet wieder ins Zimmer trat. Das blonde Haar, das heller und strahlender war als das seine und ein reines Weißgold war, umschmeichelte ihren zierlichen Körper, das Gesicht war angespannt und die Augen glitzerten unsicher.

*Wir haben uns beide aufgeführt wie die Ziegen in den Bergen*, begann sie leise und sah mich unsicher an. Was erwartete oder befürchtete sie? Dass ich sie anschreien würde? Ich lächelte leicht und ließ meine Maske fallen. Ich wollte sie jetzt nicht aufrecht erhalten, es würde sie nur verwirren und wieder Missverständnisse mit sich bringen.

*Wieder eine Beleidigung gegen den Prinzen*, grinste ich breit und sie lachte leise. Allmählich entspannte sich die Atmosphäre zwischen uns und ich spürte, wie Erleichterung meinen Körper durchflutete. Ich hätte Gimli nie wieder unter die Augen treten können, wäre es ewig so weitergegangen.

*Ich habe gar nicht mehr die Absicht, Euch zu beleidigen*, gestand sie und trat ans Fenster um hinaus zu sehen. Ich schwieg und wartete ab, was sie noch sagen würde.

*Lasst Ihr mich gehen? Wenigstens für ein paar Stunden am Tag. Ich werde mir eine Tätigkeit suchen, aber sperrt mich nicht mehr im Palast ein*, bat sie, nein flehte sie beinahe. Ich hatte noch nie ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit ihr geführt, ohne dass es nach den ersten Sätzen von einem erneuten Streit unterbrochen wurde.

*Wie ich merke, sprecht Ihr Sindarin. Also steht dem nichts im Wege.* Sie wirbelte herum. Das Haar schwebte kurz in der Luft, ehe es sich wieder ordnete.

*Soll das heißen, Ihr habt es nur darauf angelegt!?* Ich wollte nicht wieder streiten! Das durfte nicht passieren. Ich war des Streitens überdrüssig und wollte mich normal mit meiner Patentochter unterhalten.

*Ich fürchtete, Ihr könntet Euch nicht verständigen.* Wie würde sie wohl reagieren!? Es war eine schlechte Ausrede, aber ich war mir der Gründe, warum ich sie eigentlich nie für voll genommen hatte, selbst nicht bewusst.

*Ist ja jetzt auch egal*, seufzte sie. Zum Glück schien auch sie keinen sonderlichen Reiz darin zu sehen, wieder einen Streit zu beginnen.

*Ja.* Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach unsere Unterhaltung. Adamantiel bat den Wartenden hinein. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein Diener verbeugte sich vor uns. Ich lächelte leicht bei der Vorstellung, dass er sich vor mir UND Adamantiel verbeugte.

*Verzeiht die Störung, Prinz Legolas und Lady Adamantiel. Aber König Thranduil schickt nach seinem Sohn.*

*Richte meinem Vater aus, ich werde ihn in Kürze aufsuchen.* Sicher wollte er mich zur Rede stellen, was die Gerüchte anbelangte und was aus Adamantiel werden sollte. Ich sah mich einem langen Gespräch gegenüber und verfolgte die Bewegungen des Elben, der sich rasch entfernte. Nach kurzer Überlegung folgte ich ihm. Ich wollte meinen Vater nicht warten lassen. Doch vor der Türe drehte ich mich noch einmal nach der jungen Elbin um und sah sie schweigend an. 

*Was habt Ihr?* Ihre Stimme klang so melodisch und wunderbar weich, wenn sie sie nicht zum Schreien einsetzte. Ich zögerte, da ich nicht wusste, warum ich mich noch einmal umgedreht hatte.

*Ihr sagtet, Ihr hättet nicht viele Freunde. Ihr habt soeben einen neuen gewonnen. Lasst mich Euer Freund sein, so wie es Luferion und Gelirgladha sind.* Ich wusste nicht, was mich zu diesen Worten veranlasste aber sie waren eine Art Versöhnung und versicherten, dass zukünftige Streits nicht mehr so weit ausufern würden. 

*Wenn Ihr es wünscht.* Sie nickte leicht und lächelte mich an. Ebenfalls lächelnd verbeugte ich mich kurz vor ihr und verließ dann das Gemach. So würde ich mit ihr auskommen und meine Rolle des Paten gut übernehmen können.

***

In Gedanken versunken schritt ich den Gang entlang zum Gemach meines Vaters. Es war schon später als ich gedacht hatte, die Dunkelheit hatte mittlerweile auch die Dämmerung überwältigt und nur sanft flackernde Lichtkugeln an den Wänden brachten etwas Licht in den Palast.

Ich war den Weg zum Gemach meines Vaters schon sehr oft gegangen. Er war ein weiser und gerechter König und dass er seine väterlichen Wünsche, mich glücklich und sorgenfrei zu sehen oft unterdrückte, lag größtenteils daran, dass ich der Thronfolger war. Meine älteren Brüder hatten sich ihrer Pflicht entzogen und so blieb alles an mir hängen.  

Leise öffnete ich die verzierte Hellholztür und trat in ein geräumiges Zimmer. Das Bett war unbenutzt und ich entdeckte meinen Vater hinter einem großen Tisch, auf dem sich vielerlei Pergamente tummelten.

*Tritt näher, Legolas*, forderte er mich mit sanfter aber bestimmter Stimme auf und ich ließ mich auf dem Stuhl, ihm gegenüber nieder. Wieder beschlich mich das Gefühl, ein Nichts in der Nähe meines Vaters zu sein. Er war von vollkommener Schönheit. Seine Gesichtszüge waren weise. Nicht alt und nicht jung, Ausdruck der Ewigkeit, der ewigen Jugend und gleichzeitig alten Lebens. Auch ich hatte all meine kindlichen Gesichtszüge mittlerweile verloren. Doch mein Bildnis zeugte nicht von zeitlosen Lebens sondern jungen, unerfahrenen Zügen.

Das Haar schien wie bei mir aus purem Gold zu bestehen. Lang, seidig und schön. Ich fürchtete wieder einmal, nie so regieren zu können, wie er es vermochte. Seine Entscheidungen waren stets genau bedacht, wogegen die meinigen oft spontan erfolgten.

*Nun mein Sohn. Ich hörte du hättest Probleme mit der jungen Elbin. Sie hat in der Tat halb Düsterwald aufgebracht und wurde nach Berichten Luferions schwer verletzt.* Er sah mir abwartend in die Augen. Seine waren so strahlend blau. Eisig wie die Schneedecke in den Bergen und warm wie der warme Strom eines großen Meeres.

*In der Tat, sie wurde verletzt. Dennoch ist es nichts Gefährliches*, antwortete ich und hielt dem Blick meines Vaters stand.

*Hast du in Erfahrung bringen können, wodurch oder durch wen sie verletzt wurde?* Ich verneinte bedauernd. Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht. Zu wütend war ich gewesen, als ich Adamantiel aufgesucht hatte. Und erst als ich des Blutes an meinen Händen gewahr geworden war, hatte der zornige Nebel sich verzogen und war purem Entsetzen gewichen.

*Sie hat dir nichts erzählt?* Ich vernahm den besorgten Unterton, der in seiner Stimme mitschwang. Worauf lief dieses Gespräch hinaus?

*Ich habe dich all die Zeit, in der sie hier im Palast verweilt, genau beobachtet, mein Sohn...* Huschte da etwas wie ein Lächeln über die Lippen meines Vaters?

*Und ich habe dich ehrlich noch nie so unausgeglichen gesehen. Auch Sémersion bestätigt das. Ich habe mich viel mit ihm unterhalten.* Mein Herz klopfte, doch ich versuchte jegliche Emotionen vor meinem König zu verbergen.

*Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber liege ich recht in der Annahme, wenn ich behaupte, dass es an ihrer Nähe liegt?* Ich atmete rasselnd ein. An ihrer Nähe? Tat es das? Verhielt ich mich wirklich anders als zuvor? Es stimmte: War sie in der Nähe, geriet ich schnell in Zorn und Wut, doch versteckte ich es nicht hinter meiner elbischen Maske?

*Vielleicht*, gab ich mit fester Stimme zu.

*Wir haben uns nicht sonderlich gut verstanden*, gestand ich, was jedoch gewiss überflüssig war. Sicher hatte das jeder bemerkt, einschließlich meines Vaters. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

*Ihr HABT euch nicht gut verstanden? Ist es jetzt anders?* Er tippte alle zehn Finger gegeneinander und wartete meine Antwort geduldig ab. Ich nickte entschlossen. Ich ahnte allmählich, worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen sollte, aber es gab nichts, was ich mehr für die kleine Elbin empfand als anbrechende Freundschaft. Sie war ja noch nicht einmal den Kinderschuhen entwachsen!

*Ja. Ich hoffe so*, erwiderte ich wahrheitsgemäß und dachte an die heutige Aussprache zurück, in der sie mir ihr Innerstes offenbart hatte.

*Du gedenkst also, sie näher kennen zu lernen?* Ich sah meinen Vater irritiert an. Der Ausdruck meines Gesichts veränderte sich schlagartig und wich Ungläubigkeit.

*Warum fragst du, Vater?* Er lächelte nur geheimnisvoll und tippte abermals die Fingerspitzen aneinander.

*Die Zeit ist gekommen, dich nach einer Gemahlin umzusehen, meinst du nicht?* Ich glaubte, meinen elbischen Ohren nicht zu trauen! Wollte er damit etwa andeuten, dass Adamantiel...?

*Ich werde mich deiner Worte besinnen, Vater. Aber gegenwärtig gibt es keine Frau, die meine Liebe genießt*, erklärte ich ruhig.

*Es hat noch nie eine Frau gegeben, die deine Liebe auch nur ein ansatzweise zu spüren bekam.* Hörte ich da etwas wie Bedauern aus seiner Stimme heraus? 

*Nun, Legolas. Ich wollte mit dir eigentlich über etwas anderes sprechen.* Ich runzelte abwartend die Stirn. Konnte es möglich sein? Hatte er darüber nachgedacht, worum ich ihn so viele Jahre lang gebeten hatte?

*Ich habe lange über deine Bitte nachgedacht, die du mir mehrfach vorgetragen hast. Bist du immer noch daran interessiert, mit ein paar Elben, die dir treu ergeben sind nach Ithilien zu gehen?* Innerlich tat mein Herz einen aufgeregten Sprung. Würde er mich ziehen lassen? Die Landschaft Ithiliens hatte damals mein Herz berührt und unbändige Sehnsucht nach der wunderschönen Landschaft brannte seither in meiner Brust. Damals waren wir eilig hindurchgezogen zum Schwarzen Tor von Mordor und ich hatte nie wieder die Möglichkeit gehabt, dorthin zurückzukehren. Als ich meinem Vater die Bitte vorlegte, dort eine Elbenkolonie gründen zu dürfen, erinnerte er mich an die Pflichten die ein Thronfolger zu erfüllen hatte, doch ich hatte nicht locker gelassen.

*Die Sehnsucht brennt noch immer heiß in meinem Herzen*, gestand ich und der mächtige Elb vor mir seufzte leise. Er hatte gewusst, dass ich so reagieren würde.

*Ich werde dich deiner Thronfolgeraufgabe entheben, Legolas. Ich hörte all die Jahre wie dein Herz nach diesem Ort schrie und konnte deine Sehnsucht spüren. Ich weiß, dass du den Düsterwald liebst. Er ist deine Heimat. Doch Ithilien...hat dich in seinen Bann gezogen.* Ich nickte langsam, konnte immer noch nicht die Tragweite seiner Worte erfassen.

*Ich gestatte dir, mit einhundert ausgewählten Elben nach Ithilien zu ziehen unter der Vorraussetzung, dass du stets mit mir in Verbindung bleibst.* Innige Dankbarkeit durchflutete mich und die Zuneigung, meinem Vater gegenüber drohte mich zu übermannen.

*Wie könnte ich das nicht? Ich danke dir von ganzem Herzen*, sprach ich tief gerührt, gab meinen Emotionen nach, ging um den Tisch herum und schloss den mächtigen König in die Arme. Dieser versteifte sich kurz, hatte ich doch seit dem hundertsten Lebensjahr nicht mehr solchen Drängen nachgegeben. Er war seitdem nie mehr von einem seiner Söhne umarmt wurden und es musste eine gewisse Leere in ihm hinterlassen. Gleich wie bei mir. 

Nach einiger Zeit lösten wir uns voneinander und er sah mich ernst und leicht lächelnd an.

*Nenne mir in einer Woche die Namen derer, die mit dir ziehen wollen, damit ich Vorbereitungen treffen kann.* Ich nickte zustimmend und drückte kurz seine Schulter.

*Aber wer übernimmt dann den Thron?* Mein Vater lächelte zuversichtlich und beseitigte so meine Sorgen.

*Dein Bruder Jiliaron. Er hat sich dazu bereit erklärt, damit du deinen Traum erfüllen kannst.* Ich nickte dankbar und wartete ab, ob er noch etwas sagen würde.

*Ich habe alles gesagt, was ich sagen wollte. Nun geh und lege dich zur Ruhe.* Ich entfernte mich langsam, verbeugte mich kurz vor meinem Vater und verließ dann sein Gemach. Doch ich ging nicht zu Bett, wie er es geraten hatte. Meine Schritte lenkten mich zur Bibliothek, in der ich stundenlang darüber nachsann, wen ich alles auf meine Reise in ein neues Leben mitnehmen würde.

***

Keine POV

Mehr als drei Woche waren vergangen und Legolas kam es vor, als hätte die Zeit einen Sprung gemacht. Er hatte seinem Vater die Elben genannt, die ihn begleiten wollten und dieser hatte es stumm hingenommen. Legolas hatte an alles gedacht. Er war nach Minas Tirith gereist und hatte Aragorn darum gebeten, in Ithilien eine Elbenkolonie gründen zu dürfen. Dieser hatte mit strahlendem Gesicht zugestimmt und Legolas das schöne Land zur Verfügung gestellt. 

Auch hatte der Prinz daran gedacht, Elben mit besonderen Gaben mit sich zu nehmen. So erklärte sich Nestalinna, die junge Heilerin bereit ihm zu folgen und im Nachhinein hatte er festgestellt, dass Adamantiel und sie befreundet waren. Die junge Elbin selbst hatte er kaum gesehen in den drei Wochen. Zwar nahm sie jetzt an den Mahlzeiten teil, aber er hatte einfach nicht die Zeit gefunden, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Nur am Tag nach dem Gespräch mit seinem Vater hatte er ihr seine Pläne geschildert und sie war bereit, mit ihm nach Ithilien zu gehen. 

Doch damit musste er auch noch vier andere Elben fragen, ob sie ein neues Leben in einer fremden Umgebung beginnen wollten. Eine gewisse Hellina und deren beide Kinder und Génbô ein erprobter Kämpfer, dennoch noch sehr jung und dessen Freundin Malanwé. Adamantiel hatte ihm gebeichtet, dass sie diese Elben bei auf ihrem kleinen Ausflug kennen gelernt hatte.

Nun war alles bereit, das Volk des Düsterwaldes hatte sich vor dem Palast eingefunden, in dessen Mauern die ausgewählten Elben teilweise schon auf ihren Pferden saßen und andere wiederum noch etwas zu erledigen hatten. Zufrieden betrachtete Legolas die versammelten Leute. Eine innere Aufregung begleitete ihn seit dem Morgengrauen und er konnte es gar nicht erwarten, aufzubrechen.

*Guck mal! Das Pferd lacht*, drang eine vergnügte Kinderstimme an sein Ohr und er sah nach vorn, wo ein kleines Elbenkind strahlend auf den Kopf seines Pferdes deutete.

*Quatsch! Pferde können nicht lachen*, protestierte eine zweite. 

*Natürlich können sie das*, beharrte der kleine Junge mit schwarzem seidigem Haar trotzig und piekste Ivanneth mit dem kleinen Fingerchen in die weiche Lippe.

*Du spinnst ja! Erst murmeln die Steine und jetzt lacht das Pferd!* Nun sah auch Legolas das kleine Mädchen. Es hatte muntere Augen und braunes Haar. Außerdem schien es älter zu sein, als sein Brüderchen. Wenn auch nur einige Jahre.

*Aber der Stein hat gemurmelt*, verteidigte sich der Kleine tapfer und stemmte die kleinen Fäuste in die Häufte, als er seiner Schwester entgegentrat. Legolas schmunzelte als er dieses Szenarium betrachtete. Kinder wie diese würde die Zukunft der Elben sichern.

*Und das Pferdchen lacht*, beharrte der Kleine zerknirscht als er einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf bekommen hatte. Das Mädchen war offensichtlich seine Schwester und sehr ungestüm.

*Tinnu! Wirst du deinen Bruder wohl nicht schlagen?* Legolas bemerkte nun eine schlanke Elbin, die sich hastig zwischen ein paar Pferden und Gepäckstücken durchschlängelte und auf die beiden Kinder zusteuerte.

*Aber Mama! Alagos erzählt nur Unsinn*, maulte Tinnu trotzig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Noch ehe die Mutter erneut ihre Tochter tadelte, wandte sie sich an Legolas und verbeugte sich kurz ehrerbietig.

*Verzeiht Hoheit. Ich werde sie gleich mitnehmen.* Doch Legolas lächelte nur und stieg vom Pferd. Dann legte er dem kleinen Jungen eine Hand auf den Kopf und lächelte die Geschwister freundlich an.

*Ivanneth freut sich, wenn Kinder lieb zu ihm sind. Aber er kann nicht lächeln, sodass es andere sehen. Er lächelt in seinem Herzen.*

*Ha! Ich hatte recht!* Beide Geschwister fühlten sich als der Rechthabende und reckten stolz die Köpfe in die Höhe, was ein sehr niedliches Bild abgab.

*Ihr könnt sehr gut mit Kindern umgehen.* Die junge Elbin lächelte ihn freundlich an. Doch da lag noch etwas anderes in ihren Augen, das er nicht zu deuten wusste.

*Eigentlich nicht*, gestand er ihr und sah sich derweil suchend auf dem Hof um. Er musste sich noch von seinem Vater und seinen Brüdern verabschieden. Als er sie entdeckte, entschuldigte er sich höflich bei der schwarzhaarigen, zweifachen Mutter und schritt auf seine Familie zu. Kurz vor ihnen kam er zum Stehen. Sie hielten sich etwas abseits von den anderen auf.

*Vater. Jaliaron. Herilos.* Er verneigte sich kurz vor jedem und sie taten es ihm gleich. Der Abschied fiel allen schwer.

*Legolas*, erwiderte sein Vater. Er ignorierte das bunte Treiben um sich herum und prägte sich das Bild seines Sohnes genau ein. Er würde die einzigartige Art seines Jüngsten im Schloss vermissen.

*Ich werde ganz sicher nach deinem Vorbild über Ithilien bestimmen*, versicherte Legolas mit einem verdächtigen Funkeln in den Augen. Sein Vater und seine Brüder nickten zustimmend und umarmten Sohn und gleichzeitig Bruder noch einmal innig. Nur wenige bekamen die Offenheit der Gefühle der regierenden mit, denn sie waren zu sehr beschäftigt, sich von Freunden und Familie zu verabschieden.

*Keine Sorge Majestät! Ich werde auf diesen tiefsinnigen Sturkopf achten!* Eine Hand ging klatschend auf Legolas' Rücken nieder, sodass er einen Schritt nach vor trat, um das Gleichgewicht wiederzuerlangen. Wann war Adamantiel denn dazugekommen.

*Daran habe ich so meine Zweifel*, schmunzelte Thranduil und versetzte die junge Elbin durch seine Worte in eine Art Trotzzustand. 

*Also bitte! Ich bin schließlich eine erzogene Zwergin*, protestierte sie ärgerlich. Sie war aufgeregt auf die Reise und ihre neue Heimat! Sie wollte so viel entdecken und erleben. Abenteuer bestehen, die sie bisher nur in Büchern gelesen oder in Geschichten gehört hatte. Das sie sich selbst mitten drin befand, ahnte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch gar nicht.

*Und gerade deshalb zweifle ich an der Sicherheit meines Sohnes*, beteuerte Thranduil ernst, doch seine Augen sprühten vor Schalk. Er war sich gewiss, dass Legolas es nicht leicht haben würde. Schon allein, weil diese junge Elbin ihn begleitete. Seine ältesten Söhne schmunzelten auch bei der Vorstellung, dieses Mädchen würde ihren Bruder beschützen. Dass Adamantiel es damit völlig ernst meinte, ahnten sie nicht einmal. Die Elbin hatte sich geschworen Legolas zwar zu drangsalieren und zu necken, jedoch alles dafür zu tun, damit ihm nichts zustieß. Sie stand noch immer zu tief in seiner Schuld und wollte diese endlich begleichen.

*Mein Vater würde Euch etwas erzählen, wenn er das hören würde*, giftete sie und Legolas ahnte, dass sie wieder in Streitlaune war. Doch soweit wollte er es nicht kommen lassen.

*Wir müssen aufbrechen, Vater. Bei Tage ist der Düsterwald weniger gefährlich und ich gedenke ihn bei Einbruch der nacht hinter mir gelassen zu haben.* Thranduil nickte, drückte noch einmal kurz die Schulter seines Sohnes, der ihm so ähnlich war und wandte sich dann endgültig ab. Es war kein Abschied für immer, doch es schmerzte den Elben.

*Legolas beeilt Euch und sitzt auf.* Der Elb sah auf Adamantiel hinab, die drängend seine Hand zog und ihn so zu Ivanneth führte. Sie verhielt sich wie ein kleines Kind, dass ein großes Abenteuer witterte. 

Adamantiel fühlte sich wirklich blendend und hatte das Gefühl, die ganze Welt umarmen zu können. Sie liebte lange Reisen, auf denen man immer viel sehen konnte. Und mit ihren Freunden zusammen würde es sicher lustig werden. Hellinas Kinder hielten einen schon den ganzen Tag auf Trab. Das hatte sie feststellen müssen, als sie die Kleinen beaufsichtigen sollte, während die Elbin auf dem Markt Äpfel verkaufte. Adamantiel hatte in den ersten paar Stunden ihre gute Mühe gehabt, die Kleinen im Auge zu behalten. Sie waren schwerer zu hüten gewesen als ein großer Sack Flöhe. Doch dann hatte sie den Spieß umgedreht und die Kinder vollkommen verwirrt indem sie ihnen ein paar Kunststückchen vorführte, die sie schon seit ihrer Kindheit beherrschte.

*Reitet Ihr wieder bei mir?* Ein schelmisches Lächeln zierte die Lippen des Prinzen und er gab dem Mädchen einen freundschaftlichen Stoß in die Rippen. Adamantiel verneinte mit dem Argument, nicht wieder als verschnürte Fracht enden zu wollen und Legolas lachte herzlich.

Es hatte sich viel zwischen ihnen gebessert. Die Feindseligkeiten waren spaßigen Neckereien gewichen und hatten die Basis für eine lang andauernde Freundschaft geschaffen. 

*Legolas!* Sémersion kam auf Adamantiel und ihren Begleiter zu. Sein Gesicht zeigte Unzufriedenheit.

*Wir haben nicht genügend Pferde. Ich habe durchgezählt. Es sind vierundachtzig. Zehn davon tragen schon das Gepäck. Und die Krieger, die wir zu unserem Schutz mitführen, brauchen jeder ein Pferd für sich.* Legolas runzelte die Stirn. Es klappte auch immer nichts perfekt! Irgendein Hindernis gab es immer, wenn man einen Plan durchsetzen wollte. Doch dann sah er Adamantiel grinsend an.

*Ich glaube, Ihr müsst nun wirklich bei mir mitreiten.* Adamantiel seufzte theatralisch.

*Auf gar keinen Fall! Ich frage Nestalinna und Hellina. Vielleicht können sie mich mitnehmen*, wandte sie ein. Die Vorstellung mit Legolas auf einem Pferd zu sitzen war verlockend und daher so gefährlich. Seine Nähe verursachte noch immer so merkwürdige Reaktionen ihres Körpers und wurden mit jedem Tag stärker. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Als sie Nestalinna von ihrer vermeintlichen Krankheit besorgt erzählt hatte, hatte diese nur schallend gelacht, ihr einen Tee gegeben und gemeint, dass sich das früher oder später bessern würde. Aber bisher hatte sich noch nichts getan.

Schnell schlängelte sie sich durch die Masse und suchte nach Nestalinna und Hellina. Beide halfen gerade Hellinas Kindern auf jeweils ein Pferd.

*Ich will aber nicht bei dir mitreiten Mama*, maulte der kleine Alagos und zog einen herzerweichenden Schmollmund. Doch seine Mutter blieb hart.

*Ihr könnt nicht beide auf ein Pferd! Das endet nur damit, dass einer hinunterfällt*, weissagte sie und drehte sich dann nach Adamantiel um.

*Was hast du*, fragte sie, als sie deren hilfesuchendes Gesicht bemerkte. Nestalinna sah vom Pferd zu ihnen herab. Die kleine Tinnu vor sich festhaltend. Das Mädchen klatschte dem Reittier begeistert gegen den Hals. Die Reise würde lustig werden!

*Kann ich bei einer von euch mitreiten*, brachte Adamantiel ihr Anliegen hervor. Doch sie hatte nicht mehr viel Hoffnung, dass die Elbinnen zusagen würden. Ein Blick auf die zappelnden Kinder offenbarte alles. Und wie sie es erwartet hatte, schüttelte Hellina bedauernd den Kopf.

*Tut mir leid, aber das geht nicht. Du siehst ja...Die Kinder müssen getrennt bei uns reiten.* Ich nickte hoffnungslos und mit der Aussicht, doch wieder zu Legolas zurückkehren zu müssen.

*Du kannst ja zu Legolas gehen und fragen*, schlug Nestalinna plötzlich vor und gleich darauf grinsten beide Freundinnen verschwörerisch. Allmählich beschlich Adamantiel das Gefühl, sie hätten es so geplant. Aber sie konnten ja nicht beeinflussen, mit wie vielen Pferden sie aufbrechen würden. 

*Was denkst du, warum ich euch frage*, fauchte Adamantiel gereizt und fing sich schallendes Gelächter ein.

*Ich dachte, ihr habt euch vertragen?* 

*Haben wir ja auch. Aber seine Nähe ist mir unangenehm*, gestand die ehemalige Zwergin zerknirscht. Die Freundinnen tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus, schwiegen jedoch.

*Frag doch Gelirgladha*, schlug Nestalinna vor.

*Sie bleibt hier*, murmelte Adamantiel. Sie hatte die Dienerin überreden wollen, doch sie versicherte Adamantiel immer wieder, sie wäre glücklich hier und hätte Familie. Außerdem liebte sie den Düsterwald. Eine Tatsache, die Adamantiel beim besten Willen nicht verstehen konnte. Sie verabscheute den Wald und seine dunklen Kreaturen zutiefst.

*Dann bleibt dir wohl nichts anderes übrig*, meinte die Mutter der Kinder und saß auf. Für sie war das Gespräch beendet. Knurrend und gereizt kehrte Adamantiel zu Legolas und Sémersion zurück. Beide unterhielten sich noch angeregt über etwas, dass ihre Gesichter besorgt wirken ließ. Doch sobald die Elbin zu ihnen trat, verschwand dieser Gesichtsausdruck und Legolas schenkte ihr einen abwartenden Blick.

*Nun?* Adamantiel begann innerlich zu kochen, als er diese harmlose und doch nervenaufreibende Frage stellte.

*Was nun!? Ich werde auf dem Rücken Eures Pferdes reisen müssen*, knurrte sie und saß auf Ivanneth auf. Legolas sah sie spöttisch lächelnd von unten herauf an.

*Kann Euch keiner sonst auf Dauer ertragen*, stichelte er und fing sich einen bitterbösen Blick ein.

*Oder seid Ihr freiwillig wieder zu mir gekommen?* Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und brachte Adamantiels Innenleben in Unruhe. Wut und Aufregung rangen miteinander, doch keine dieser Emotionen konnte die Oberhand gewinnen

*Bildet Euch nicht zuviel ein! Es kann schmerzhaft enden*, zischte sie erbost, doch Legolas lachte nur. 

‚Du wirst schon sehen, was du von deiner dämlichen Art hast', dachte Adamantiel rachsüchtig und wartete, bis Legolas sich von Sémersion trennte und aufs Pferd steigen wollte. Prompt in diesem Moment flüsterte Adamantiel Ivanneth elbische Worte ins Ohr und das Tier setzte sich in Bewegung. Legolas, der eine Hand in die Mähne gekrallt hatte, stolperte hinterher. Hilflos musste er mit zusehen, wie Adamantiel das Tempo beschleunigte. Er konnte nicht loslassen, denn dann würde er jämmerlich stürzen und im Dreck landen und so riesiges Gelächter auf sich ziehen. Er merkte erst bei diesem Gedanken, dass viele Elben, an denen sie vorbei zum Tor ritten; Legolas wurde mitgeschliffen und Adamantiel ritt stolz auf Ivanneth; breit grinsten und sich alle Köpfe zu ihnen wandten. Zorn stieg in dem Prinzen auf und mit einer gesammelten Bewegung schwang er sich aufs Pferd. Die Landung war weniger angenehm, aber er verzog keine Miene.

Nun saß er erhobenen Hauptes hinter Adamantiel und ritt, allen vornweg, den Weg entlang, der vom Palast wegführte. Seine Arme befanden sich links und rechts von ihrem Körper, damit seine Hände die Zügel führen konnten. Lächelnd winkte er den Wartenden am Rand der Straße zu und lächelte in viele Gesichter. Alle anderen, die ihn begleiteten, folgten ihm in einer Reihe. Nestalinna, Hellina und die Kinder in der Mitte des Zuges.

Lautes Jubeln und Zurufe die ihnen eine gesicherte Zukunft wünschten, begleiteten sie den ganzen Weg durch die Stadt und wurden immer weniger, bis sie ganz verebbten, als der Zug in den Wald eindrang. Jetzt erst lehnte sich Legolas nach vorn, um mit dem Mund Adamantiels Ohr zu erreichen.

*Das habt Ihr nicht umsonst getan. Es schreit direkt nach Rache*, flüsterte er und sein heißer Atem ließ sie erzittern. Legolas spürte es und nahm es verblüfft zur Kenntnis. Behagte seine Nähe dem Mädchen etwa nicht? Ein diebisches Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen und er lehnte sich abermals vor, als Adamantiel nur einen verächtlichen Laut als Antwort knurrte. Er wusste jetzt, wie er es ihr heimzahlen konnte, dass sie ihn lächerlich gemacht hatte.  

*Habt Ihr mich verstanden?* Wieder zog sie den Kopf schaudernd ein Stück ein, krampfhaft bemüht, Haltung zu wahren. Doch Legolas war gnadenlos und so hauchte er ein drittes Mal in ihr Ohr.

*Was denn? Ihr sagt ja gar nichts*, stellte er belustigt fest und genoss es, als sie abermals um ihre Fassung rang. Er konnte ihr Gesicht im Geiste sehen. Sicher hatte sie Mühe, sich zu beherrschen. Ein rasselnder Laut und ein tiefes Durchatmen bestätigten seine Vermutung. Was war nur mit ihr, dass sie sich so aus der Fassung bringen ließ.

*Ich bin immer noch sauer*, knurrte sie kalt und abweisend. Legolas lachte und lehnte sich zurück.

*Ich muss der sein, der sauer auf Euch ist! Schließlich habt Ihr mich am Pferd mitgeschleift*, protestierte er und fing sich einen Ellenbogenstoß ein. Funkelnden Blickes drehte sie sich nach ihm um.

*Nein ich! Durch Euer mangelndes Einschätzungsvermögen haben wir nur achtzig Pferde, von denen dreißig unbrauchbar sind, da sie Gepäck und schwere Krieger schleppen! Und jetzt muss ich es ausbaden, indem ich mit Euch auf einem Pferd sitze*, empörte sie sich. Legolas schnappte kurz nach Luft, lächelte dann aber.

*Und was genau stört Euch daran?* Er überdachte ihre Reaktion, wenn er ihrem Nacken, Hals und Ohr zu nahe kam und ein merkwürdiges Gefühl breitete sich in ihm auf.

*Was mich daran stört??? Ich reite mit einem Idioten zusammen ohne die Chance auch nur eine Sekunde Ruhe vor Euch zu haben*, knurrte sie. Legolas sah empört auf das weißgoldene Haar vor sich. Sie hatte ihm wieder trotzig den Rücken zugedreht.

*Aber Ihr erschaudert, wenn mein Atem Euer Ohr trifft*, schmollte er. Was würde sie wohl darauf antworten.

*Na und!? Ihr habt mir gesagt, dass ich mein Stirnband ablegen soll und seit drei Tagen renne ich ohne Ohrschutz herum. Jeder noch so kleine Windhauch kitzelt unangenehm an meiner Ohrenspitze und nachts macht mich der weiche Stoff des Kissens ganz verrückt, da er furchtbar weich ist. Ich muss mich erst daran gewöhnen. Meine Ohren waren noch nie so vielen Berührungen ausgesetzt.* Legolas schwieg. Es war besser, jetzt zu schweigen, wenn er keinen Streit riskieren wollte. 

Das konnte noch etwas werden! Sie befanden sich gerade mal am Anfang einer langen Reise und am Beginn eines neuen Lebens und schon belehrte sie ihn über die Empfindsamkeit elbischer Ohren. Als ob er das alles nicht selbst wusste!

Der Zug der Reisenden war nun weit in den Wald vorgedrungen und trotz des hellen Tages war es unter dem Blätterdach des Düsterwaldes unheimlich dunkel. Fast kein Laut wurde verursacht und die Elben zogen schweigend durch den Wald, in dessen Innersten sich dunkle Kreaturen mit schwarzem Herzen tummelten. 

Ithilien war noch weit und der Weg nicht unbedingt sicher. Auch zu Zeiten des Friedens streiften Orks und andere Wesen rastlos durch die Lande und verursachten Leid und Angst unter Reisenden. Doch Legolas war sich einigermaßen sicher, dass sie es nicht wagen würden über einhundert Elben anzugreifen. Und so zogen sie nach Süden. Die Elben, die eine neue Kolonie in Ithilien gründen wollten. Dabei merkten sie nicht, wie sie verfolgt wurden. Leise, im Schatten der Bäume und immer auf der Hut vor umherschweifenden Blicken.

***

Fortsetzung folgt!

Fertig...ich hau mich jetzt ins Bett *Gähn* *hunger hat* Ich hab den ganzen Tag hieran verbracht und mein Vater hat mich wieder mal vollgenölt, von wegen ich verbringe viel zu viel Zeit mit Schreiben und dem Pc. Haha...aber so geht es wohl jedem FF-Schreiber, oder? ^^ 

Ich freue mich wie immer wahnsinnig über feedback!!! 


	10. Von maulenden Kindern, eingeschnappten P...

Dies ist der erste Teil in diesem Jahr XD *knuddelt alle ganz lieb* Ich danke euch für eure Unterstützung und hoffe, dass einer der guten Vorsätze fürs neue Jahr lautet: ‚Ich schreibe Sleepy Bird viele Kommentare und muntere sie weiterhin mit lieben Kritiken auf XD *gar nicht eigennützig ist*

~*~Laurie lantar lassi súrinen~*~

[Wie Gold fallen die Blätter im Wind]

***

Von maulenden Kindern, eingeschnappten Prinzen und anderen Problemchen

***

Der Nebel hing tief und dicht über der weiten Steppenlandschaft. Die Sonne drang nur teilweise hindurch und wärmte den Boden auf, was noch mehr dieser weißen Schleier entstehen ließ. Doch bald würde der Morgen dem Mittag weichen und der graue Vorhang verschwinden.

*Mama...Das Pferdchen ist müde* Hellina seufzte tief als sich ihr kleiner Sprössling in den Armen regte. Es war so angenehm gewesen, als Alagos im Reich der Träume verweilt und sich nicht geregt hatte. Sein ständiges, kindliches Geplapper konnte auch die Nerven einer jungen, dynamischen Elbin überstrapazieren. Sanft strich sie ihm durchs Haar.

*Sag doch, dass du noch müde bist und schiebt es nicht auf das Pferd*, lächelte sie und hoffte inständig ihr Sohn möge wieder einschlafen. Mehrere Tage waren die Elben nun schon unterwegs und im Gegensatz zu den Erwachsenen schienen die Kinder unerschöpfliche Energien zu besitzen, die es ihnen erlaubten, manchmal vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag herumzualbern und anderen die Nerven zu rauben.

*Bin ich ja gar nicht!* Durch diesen Satz wurden alle Hoffnungen der jungen Mutter zunichte gemacht. Seufzend wandte sie sich Nestalinna zu, die ebenfalls entsetzt feststellen musste, dass auch Tinnu langsam munter wurde. 

Ähnlichen Gefühlsregungen hing auch Legolas nach. Die ganze Zeit hatte die junge Elbin in seinen Armen ruhig und erschöpft, an seine Brust gekuschelt, geschlafen. Nun flatterten ihre Augenlider und die Gefahr, dass sie erwachte, bestand jede Sekunde. Ihm graute vor dem Erwachen des beinahe hundertjährigen Mädchens. In dieser Hinsicht glich sie einem Kleinkind und Legolas musste zugeben, dass ihm sogar Tinnu und Alagos zusammen auf seinem Pferd lieber gewesen wären als Adamantiel. Sie waren keine Morgenmuffel wie sein Patenkind.

*Guten Morgen. Habt Ihr gut geschlafen?* Seine Stimme war hell und klar und riss Adamantiel entgültig aus den Träumen. Missmutig blinzelte sie verwirrt in die Nebellandschaft, ehe sie registrierte, dass auch heute wieder ein Tag nur auf dem Pferd stattfinden würde.

*Mehr oder weniger*, murrte sie undeutlich. Es war ihr lästig im Sitzen zu schlafen ohne ein weiches Fell und nur an die Brust ihres Paten gelehnt. An die nicht selten unangenehmen Bewegungen des Pferdes hatte sie sich langsam gewöhnt und doch meldete sich ab und an das schmerzende Hinterteil. Es war ihr jedes Mal höchst peinlich, sich gewiss zu werden, dass sie in seiner Gegenwart geschlafen hatte. Er hatte bis jetzt kein Auge zugetan. Auch wenn sie rasteten, hielt Legolas stets Wache.

Der Prinz war erleichtert über das geringe Ausmaß ihrer Antwort und gab sich gern damit zufrieden. An anderen Morgen hatte er sich wüste Schimpfparaden anhören müssen und nicht selten waren seine Ohrenspitzen vor Scham rot geworden. Denn in der ruhigen Natur und den schweigenden Elben konnte ein jeder andächtig ihren weniger feierlichen Worten lauschen und nicht gerade selten zog sie über sein Volk her. Eine Angewohnheit der Zwerge, die sie unbedingt ablegen musste.

*Wie lange dauert es denn noch bis zur nächsten Rast*, murmelte sie müde und Legolas registrierte erstaunt, dass sie sich etwas näher an seine Brust kuschelte. Der Morgen war frisch und feucht und eine Decke hatte sie sich am Abend zuvor nicht um die Schultern gelegt.

*Erst wenn wir wieder in eine schützendere Umgebung gelangen*, erwiderte er ruhig aber bestimmt. Ihr Murren ignorierte er absichtlich. Er wusste, dass ihr Sicherheit nicht gerade am Herzen lag und sie nur allzu gern nach ihrem Befinden handelte.

*Nein! Lembas gibt es erst nachher. Wir müssen uns die Wegverpflegung einteilen.* Adamantiel reckte augenblicklich den Kopf in die Höhe und sah sich putzmunter um, als sie die Stimme der Freundin hinter sich vernahm. Offensichtlich wehrte sich diese gerade gegen den eisernen Willen ihrer beiden Sprösslinge. Sofort drehte sich die junge Elbin zu der zweifachen Mutter herum.

*Guten Morgen Hellina! Na? Ausgeschlafen ihr beiden?* Tinnu und Alagos hoben sofort die Köpfe und ein Strahlen legte sich auf ihre Gesichter, als sie Adamantiel erkannten. Die Elbin hatte sich oft um sie gekümmert, wenn Hellina gerade wieder Äpfel verkaufen war und die kleinen Racker hatten das Mädchen schnell ins Herz geschlossen.

Hellinas Gesicht hellte sich auch um einige Schattierungen auf. Sie war dankbar für jede Erleichterung ihrer Mutterpflichten. Adamantiel hatte sich schon so manches Mal gefragt, wo der Vater der Kinder eigentlich abgeblieben war.

*Tiel... Kannst du uns noch eine Geschichte erzählen? Eine über Zwerge*, flehte Tinnu und auch Alagos pflichtete seiner Schwester munter bei. Sie liebten die Geschichten und Legenden, die ihnen Adamantiel immer erzählte. Doch diese lief rot an als sie den fragenden Blick von Legolas auf sich ruhen spürte und den ebenso erstaunten von Hellina und Nestalinna.

*Ihr erzählt Geschichten? Über Zwerge*, fragte Legolas interessiert und ließ damit ein Panikgefühl in Adamantiels Magengegend entstehen. Eigentlich hatte sie nie vorgehabt in seiner Gegenwart Geschichten zu erzählen. Und an diesem Vorsatz wollte sie auch weiterhin festhalten.

*Ehm...nunja...gelegentlich. Wenn ich mit den Kindern alleine war*, gestand sie schüchtern. Warum, verflixt, verließ sie jetzt ihr Witz und ihr Sarkasmus? Warum war sie plötzlich so eingeschüchtert.

*Ja! Tiel kann wunderbar erzählen, nicht wahr Tinnu?*

*Mhm. Ihre Geschichten sind richtig spannend und lustig*, bestätigte nun auch Tinnu. Legolas lauschte den Kindern aufmerksam. Diese begeisterten Gesichter, das Verlangen, Adamantiel zu sehen und ihre Geschichten zu hören, stand den beiden Jungelben förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Warum hatte er nie bemerkt, dass Adamantiel so wunderbar erzählen konnte? 

*Nein, hört mal...ich bin müde und außerdem fällt mir gerade keine ein*, entschuldigte sich Adamantiel, drehte sich um und sah wieder geradeaus. Der Nebel verzog sich langsam und gab jede Sekunde ein wenig mehr Sicht frei. Kleine Vöglein flatterten unruhig und empört auf, wenn die Pferdehufen an ihren Nestern vorbei trampelten und schimpften wütend in der klaren Luft.

*Oooch...Warum denn nicht*, hörte sie Alagos' enttäuschte Stimme.

*Sonst plapperst du doch auch immer gleich fröhlich drauflos*, versetzte Tinnu dem schlechten Gewissen der Elbin noch einen Stoß. Adamantiel seufzte schwer. Den Kindern würde sie ja gerne viel erzählen, aber nicht wenn Legolas dabei war und auch sonst alle anderen in dieser Totenstille lauschen konnten.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine sanfte Berührung an der Schulter, die sich wie ein elektrischer Schlag in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und dann hörte sie auch schon die Stimme des Prinzen.

*Erzählt den Kindern doch eine Geschichte. Auch ich bin gespannt, da ich noch längst nicht alles über Zwerge weiß.* Adamantiel schluckte. Es war aussichtslos! 

***

Adamantiel POV

Ich glaubte mich verhört zu haben, als Legolas mich dazu ermutigte, eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Sie waren bei weitem nicht so gut, wie die Kinder behaupteten und auch so war es mir mehr als unangenehm. Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt wieder abends, wenn wir rasteten, mit den Kindern etwas abseits zu sitzen und ein wenig mit ihnen zu plaudern. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber diese kleinen Spitzohren hatten es mir sehr angetan und da sie meisten Eltern sowieso froh waren, dass ihnen die Aufsicht auch nur für ein paar Minuten abgenommen wurde, hatten sie nichts dagegen, wenn ich mich de Kinder annahm. Schließlich war ich beinahe volljährig.

Ich wagte einen Blick hinter mich und sah mich großen, flehenden Kinderaugen gegenüber, denen nicht einmal mein hartes Zwergenherz widerstehen konnte. Ich verfluchte kurz die Redseligkeit minderjähriger Geschöpfe und schickte mich dann an, eine Geschichte in meinem Gedächtnis hervorzukramen, die mir vor langer Zeit erzählt wurde.

*Also gut*, begann ich und quittierte das Jubelgeschrei der Geschwister mit einem fröhlichen Lachen.

*Mir ist doch etwas eingefallen. Passt auf! Ihr wisst doch sicher, was Mithril ist, nicht wahr?* Ich sah beide abwartend über die Schulter an und als sie die Köpfe schüttelten spielte ich die Empörte.

*Nicht!? Das ist das Metall aus welchem das Kettenhemd von Frodo Beutlin, dem Ringträger, gefertigt war und das er von seinem Onkel Bilbo geschenkt bekommen hatte. Dieser wiederum hatte es von den Zwergen erhalten. Aber ich will jetzt nicht über ein Kettenhemd sprechen, sondern über die Entstehung des Mithrils!*

*Och ist ja öde*, maulte Tinnu und lehnte sich desinteressiert gegen die Brust von Nestalinna. Alagos hingegen schien es zu interessieren, denn er verfolgte jede Bewegung meiner Lippen wissbegierig. Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch, als ich bemerkte dass viele nun in unserer Nähe ritten. Zwar taten alle so, als würden sie keine Notiz von uns nehmen, doch in Wirklichkeit lauschten sie gespannt, was ich zu bieten hatte. Dann begann ich mit meiner Geschichte.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Geschichte Anfang*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nachdem die Zwerge erschaffen worden und auferstanden waren, teilte ihnen der ernannte König mit, dass sie unter der Erde leben würden. Jahre, Jahrzehnte, Jahrtausende. Er malte ihnen eine Zukunft zwischen kaltem Fels und Stein aus, den sie schürfen müssten und Metall und Eisen finden würden, dass bisher nicht bekannt war.

Das Volk folgte ihm treu. Stolz auf die Aufgabe, die es zu erledigen hatte. Denn andere Völker waren auf die Ergebnisse der Zwerge angewiesen. Die Menschen ahnten noch nichts von Stahl und Eisen und die Elben überließen die Bergarbeit gern den Zwergen. 

In dieser noch neuen Zeit lebte ein junger Zwerg. Er war der Jüngste seiner Familie und wurde stets übersehen. Daher opferte er seine ganze Zeit der Ausgrabung von Diamanten und anderen wertvollen Dingen.

Er liebte ein hübsches Mädchen, aber als er sich den Eltern vorstellte und erklärte, er wollte sie zur Frau nehmen, lachten diese nur.

„Du möchtest unsere Tochter zur Frau, da du ihr doch gar nichts ordentliches zu bieten hast!" Der Vater nahm einen kräftigen Zug von seiner Pfeife und inhalierte den Rauch tief. Währenddessen musterte er den jungen Zwerg abschätzig.

„Mein Herr...Ich arbeite jeden Tag fleißig und schürfe Juwelen, Metall und andere Dinge. Nie wird es Eurer Tochter schlecht gehen." Eine Zeit des Schweigens trat ein. Die Mutter der Geliebten rümpfte abschätzig die Nase, sagte jedoch nichts. Dann lehnte sich der alte Hausherr nach vorne.

„Du darfst sie haben. Wenn du etwas findest, das schöner als Gold und härter als Diamant ist. So wertvoll, dass selbst Könige ihrer nicht würdig wären!"

Von diesem Tag an arbeitete der junge Mann verzweifelt im Stein. Tag für Tag. Nacht für Nacht. Doch er schaffte es nie, ein solches Material zu entdecken. Dennoch war ihm keine Stunde zu lang, keine Arbeit zu schwer, um zu erreichen, was man von ihm verlangte.

Das Mädchen aber, um das er geworben hatte, schien bald das Interesse zu verlieren und wandte sich Männern zu, die sie mit Juwelen statt treuer Liebe beschenkten. Doch er bemerkte es in seinem Eifer nicht. Auch Gerüchte drangen nicht zu ihm durch. Er war taub und blind. Sein Blick war fixiert auf etwas, dass er nicht finden konnte. 

Eines nachts fiel Mondlicht in den tiefen Grottensee. Woher es stammte, konnte er nicht ergründen, denn er war tief unter der Erde. Tiefer als jemals zuvor.

Das Licht fiel auf die entgegengesetzte Seite und er beschloss, hinüber zu schwimmen und sich die Sache genauer anzusehen.

Klitschnass entstieg er dem See und tastete die in Mondlicht getauchte Wand vorsichtig ab. Sie schimmerte wunderbar. Kurz entschlossen zückte er sein Werkzeug und schlug einen Steinbrocken heraus. Staunend betrachtete er die Struktur des Steins. Gold schimmerte neben Diamant und verschmolz im sanften Licht ineinander und bildete ein hartes, dennoch wunderschönes Metall.

Überglücklich zeigte er diesen Stein einem Handwerker, der daraus ein Schmuckstück fertigte. Doch das Metall ließ sich nur schwer bearbeiten. Es war härter als Diamant und schöner als Gold anzusehen. Diese Nachricht verbreitete sich schnell im Reich der Zwerge. Mit dieser Errungenschaft wollte er es den Eltern der Geliebten vorlegen. Doch er erfuhr, wovor er jahrelang die Augen verschlossen hatte: Das Mädchen hatte sich mit anderen Männern vergnügt.

Gebrochenen Herzens ging er fort und gab das Schmuckstück dem Schmied zurück. Er dürfe es behalten, sagte er und verschwand dann für immer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Geschichte Ende*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ich stockte in meiner Erzählung und bemerkte, dass alle Gesichter mir zugewandt waren und alle andächtig meinen Worten lauschten. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl durchfuhr mich, als ich die gespannten, abwartungsvollen und teilweise auch bedrückten Gesichter sah.

*Und dann?*, rief Tinnu und störte damit die andächtige Ruhe die man dem Zwerg zudachte. Anscheinend hatten selbst die Elben diese Geschichte des Mithrils noch nicht gehört.

*Der Name des Zwerges lautete Mithril*, fuhr ich fort und starrte in die Ferne. Es war mir, als könnte ich das Schicksal dieses Zwerges teilen, es nachempfinden und endlich begreifen. Zuvor hatte mich diese Geschichte nie so berührt wie jetzt. Woran lag das!?

*Als man mehr von diesem sonderbaren Metall entdeckte und es reihenweise zu Waffen und unübertrefflichen Rüstungen verarbeitete, erinnerte man sich seiner und benannte es nach ihm.* Ich seufzte tief. So schlimm war es eigentlich gar nicht, wenn man erst einmal am Erzählen war. Und zudem schien ich den Rest der Reisenden doch beeindruckt zu haben, denn alle nickten mir freundlich zu ehe sie sich wieder verteilten und weiter verteilt ritten.

*Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Ihr so gut erzählen könnt.* Da war sie wieder! Legolas' Stimme. Diese Stimme, die mich immer ganz unruhig werden ließ. Ich konnte ihn wohl immer noch nicht so recht leiden, redete ich mir ein.

*Ihr konntet auch keine Ahnung haben, da Ihr ja immer mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt ward*, giftete ich in meinem altbekannten Ton.

*Ich habe auch nicht die Zeit mir stundenlang wie ein kleines Kind Eure Sagen anzuhören*, giftete er ebenso liebenswürdig zurück. Ich verdrehte die Augen und seufzte lautlos. Wie gelang es uns immer, so wunderbar zu streiten?

*Ich weiß schon, warum ich sie Kindern erzähle! Die haben wenigstens noch Fantasie und Entdeckungsdrang! Im Gegensatz zu verkalkten, alten Tausendjährigen*, zischte ich gelassen und lächelte dabei Alagos zu, der immer noch aufgeregt auf dem Rücken des Pferdes hin und her rutschte. In ihm hatte ich einen treuen Zuhörer gefunden und damit auch endlich einen Weg, wie ich mein Heimweh beseitigen konnte.

*Gebt mir bitte ein Lembasbrot*, lenkte der ehrenwerte Prinz vom Thema ab. 

*Ich denke ja gar nicht dran! Ihr dürft erst etwas essen, wenn wir rasten. Wie alle anderen auch*, grummelte ich und drückte mein Bein etwas fester gegen die Satteltasche. 

*Ich habe aber Hunger*, beharrte er.  *Und wenn Ihr mir jetzt nicht sofort und AUF DER STELLE ein Brot gebt, schwöre ich Euch, dass ich Euch nicht länger auf diesem Pferd dulde!* Eine Drohung! Das war alles, was er in einem Wortgefecht hervorbrachte, wenn ihm nichts mehr einfiel. Aber trotz der weniger erfreulichen Aussichten verweigerte ich ihm das Essen und drückte nun die Satteltasche gegen meine Brust.

Ehe ich noch einen weiteren Einwand starten konnte, ergriffen mich zwei Arme, hoben mich aus dem Sattel und ich purzelte munter auf den staubigen Boden. Glücklicherweise kam das nächste Pferd erst in zehn Metern Entfernung nach. Unglücklicherweise landete ich ziemlich blöd, schlug beim Rollen mit dem Kopf gegen einen Stein und zog mir auch so einige Kratzer zu. Dieser Mistkerl!

*Geht es dir gut?* Ein Mann mit Kapuze, die weit ins Gesicht gezogen war, war aus dem Sattel gestiegen und beugte sich nun über mich. Ich kannte diese Stimme und diesen Geruch! Wie oft hatte sie mich bis in meine Träume verfolgt. Dieser Mann mit den grünen Augen und dem hellen Haar...

*Narwainion?*, hauchte ich. Doch er antwortete nicht. Er hob mich lediglich vom Boden auf und schritt auf Legolas zu, der gnädiger Weise nun das Pferd gestoppt hatte. Anscheinend hatte auch er vorgehabt, mich wieder vom Prärieboden aufzusammeln. Doch Narwainion war ihm zuvorgekommen. Alle anderen zogen vorbei, als wäre nichts gewesen. Schließlich passierte es ab und an, dass jemand aus dem Sattel kippte. Vor allem die Kinder.

*Passt besser auf sie auf! Ihr hättet sie halten können, als sie stürzte.* Wieder diese Stimme! Narwainions Stimme, die mir einen warmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Aber was tat er hier? Bei unserem Aufbruch war er nicht dabei gewesen und am ersten Tag auch nicht. Aber keiner schien bemerkt zu haben, dass sich noch jemand im Laufe der Zeit unserer Gruppe angeschlossen hatte. Auch ich nicht.

*Es war ein unglücklicher Zufall*, entschuldigte sich Legolas und hielt mich kurz darauf wieder im Arm. Unglücklicher Zufall!? Ich glaubte, nicht richtig gehört zu haben! Das war reine Absicht gewesen. Doch Narwainion schien dieses Detail nicht weiter zu interessieren. Schnell wandte er sich ab und saß wieder auf seinem Pferd auf. 

Ich sah ihm nicht hinterher. Aber mein Innerstes wühlte und tobte und wollte alles in Bewegung setzen, ihn noch einmal zu sehen. Aber das wäre wohl zu auffällig geworden und so fügte ich mich in mein Schicksal, weiterhin bei Legolas reiten zu müssen.

*Arroganter Elb*, knurrte ich wütend. Die Satteltasche hielt ich immer noch in den Händen.

*Gib mir Brot und es passiert nicht noch mal.* Innerlich kochte ich so heiß wie die Lava im Schicksalsberg. Dieser Elb war doch ehrlich nicht zum Aushalten! Ich hätte mir sonst was tun können. Stechender Kopfschmerz war ja schon schlimm genug, aber ich befürchtete, dass ich mir auch noch den Fuß verknickst hatte. Toll gemacht, blöder Prinz!

*Meinetwegen*, murmelte ich und konnte das triumphierende Grinsen hinter mir direkt sehen. Mies gelaunt griff ich in die Tasche, zog ein besonders großes Stück Lembas hervor und reichte es ihm über die Schulter. Doch noch ehe er zugreifen konnte, tat ich so, als hätte das Pferd eine ruckartige Bewegung vollführt und die kostbar eingeteilte Teigware landete im Staub. Die darauffolgenden Pferde taten ihr übriges, damit sich das helle Brot schön festtrat. 

*Uuups...war wohl einer dieser unglücklichen Zufälle*, säuselte ich und sah Legolas in die Augen. Diese waren inzwischen beinahe lila und stürmten wie eine heftige Gewitterfront. Ich konnte sogar die Blitze sehen, die er mir entgegenschoss.

*Du kleine Zwergenbrut*, zischte er sauer an meinem Ohr und ich zuckte abermals unwillkürlich zusammen. Hoffentlich rastete er jetzt nicht aus.

*Hey! So was kann passieren*, beschwor ich ihn. Doch ich hätte ebenso einen Versuch starten können, einem Ork andere Gefühle als Hass und Mordlust abringen zu wollen. Er starrte mich böse an und verlor dann den ganzen Tag über kein einziges Wort mehr. Eine Erleichterung für meine Seele. 

***

Keine POV

Erst als die Nacht schon einige Stunden alt war, legten die Elben eine Rast ein. Ein kleines Wäldchen mit einem winzigen Bach, den man eher als Rinnsal bezeichnen konnte, bot genau die idealen Vorraussetzungen für eine kleine Verschnaufpause. 

Die Kinder- unter ihnen auch Tinnu und Alagos – wurden wie schlaffe Kartoffelsäcke von den Pferden gehoben, in Decken gewickelt und sanft in den moosigen Boden gebettet. Adamantiel sehnte sich mehr als zuvor danach, wieder in Tinnus Alter sein und schlafen zu können, aber sie hatte anderes zu tun.

Müde und erschöpft von der ewigen Reiterei, die kein Ende nahm, solange man nur geraden Horizont sah, lud sie die Satteltaschen von den Pferden ab und legte sie geordnet neben die Tiere. Danach machte sie sich daran zu schaffen, ein kleines Lagerfeuer in der Dunkelheit zu entzünden. Legolas war nirgends zu sehen und wo er war, wusste sie auch nicht. Genauer gesagt, interessierte es sie nicht.

Als die ersten rot-goldenen Flammen züngelten und leckten, hielt die junge Elbin ihre klammen, kalten Hände an die angenehme Wärme. Es flammten nicht mehr als fünf weitere Feuer um sie herum auf. Man wollte sich nicht verraten, falls Orks in der Nähe waren.

*Du solltest jetzt auch etwas schlafen.* Die unerwartete Stimme ließ Adamantiel aufschrecken. Das Ledertäschchen in ihrer Hand fiel haltlos ins Feuer. Funken stoben auf und tanzten ihr um die Nase.

*Verdammter Mist*, fluchte sie halblaut und sah sich nach einem Ast um, mit dem sie das Proviantsäckchen wieder aus den Flammen angeln konnte. Schließlich entdeckte sie einen geeigneten Ast und so schnell wie möglich fischte sie ihr Beutelchen aus dem Feuer.

*Verflucht!* Verärgert klopfte sich die Asche auf dem Leder ab und besah es sich im Feuerschein. Glücklicherweise hatte es keinen großen Schaden genommen. Erst jetzt nahm sie sich Zeit, sich nach dem Sprecher umzusehen. Und tatsächlich entdeckte sie eine große schlanke Gestalt im Schatten zweier Bäume. Die Arme hatte er vor der Brust verschränkt. Seine Augen spiegelten das Flackern der Flammen wider.

*Narwainion! Was tust du hier?* Der Ärger verrauchte und Adamantiel stocherte weiterhin unauffällig in der Glut herum. Also hatte sie sich heute Morgen nicht getäuscht! Der Elb, der ihr geholfen hatte, war Narwainion gewesen. Doch noch immer sah sie nicht zu ihm hin. Sie wollte nicht, dass der Elb wegen ihr aufflog. Dennoch raste das Herz in ihrer Brust wie verrückt.

*Sagen wir, ich verfolge das gleiche Ziel wie du*, erwiderte er knapp. 

*Danke, dass du wieder einmal so gesprächig bist*, knurrte Adamantiel genervt. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon er sprach. Wen oder was verfolgte sie denn? Sie war eigentlich nur wegen Legolas mitgekommen, oder? Und noch etwas: Wen oder was verfolgte ER!?

*Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass du immer auf mich zählen kannst.* Überrascht und leicht irritiert starrte sie nun doch in seine Richtung. Täuschte sie sich oder sah sie da ein kleines Lächeln über seine Lippen huschen? Doch noch ehe sie sich vergewissern konnte, verschwand es auch wieder. Nachdenklich wandte sie das Gesicht wieder den tanzenden Flammen zu. Wärme kitzelte ihre Nasenspitze.

*Warum folgst du mir?* Diese Frage brannte ihr schon so lange auf der Seele. Was veranlasste diesen, ihr wildfremden, Elben dazu, ihr zu folgen, sie zu begleiten?

*Ich dachte Ihr seid vielleicht durstig! Das hat nichts mit folgen zu tun*, vernahm sie eine ruhige Stimme, in der jedoch etwas bedrohliches mitschwang. Ärgerlich sah sich die Elbin um. Von Narwainion war keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Anscheinend hatte er Legolas schon vorher entdeckt und sich unbemerkt davongeschlichen.

Sie registrierte wie er sich ihr gegenüber ans Feuer setzte und ihr einen Krug hinüberreichte. Als sie ihn entgegennahm, schwappte etwas kaltes, klares Wasser über ihre Hand. Erst jetzt wurde ihr wieder bewusst, wie durstig sie war und so setzte sie gierig zum Trinken an.

*Danke.* Sie reichte den Krug an Legolas zurück. Es waren die ersten Worte seit dem Morgen die sie wieder mit ihm wechselte.

*Wer war das?* Sie zuckte unter seiner Frage zusammen als hätte er sie geschlagen.

*Wer war was*, fragte sie unschuldig zurück und beobachtete wie Legolas' Miene sich verfinsterte.

*Der Mann, mit dem du gesprochen hast*, entgegnete er ohne Umschweife. Also hatte er Narwainion gesehen! Adamantiel lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

*Ein Elb*, entgegnete sie ruhig und kramte ein Lembasbrot aus ihrem angekohlten Lederbeutel. Legolas beobachtete sie genau.

*Der Elb, der sich unter die Reisenden gemischt hat?* Adamantiel blieb beinahe das Herz stehen. Legolas hatte es bemerkt!? Vor Schreck verschluckte sie sich an dem Stück Brot und hustete keuchend. Legolas blieb einfach nur sitzen und wartete bis sich der Hustenkrampf wieder gelegt hatte. Nur war das Mädchen jetzt ganz rot im Gesicht.

*Ich weiß, dass sich jemand der Gruppe angeschlossen hat ohne mein Wissen. Doch ich habe ihn gewähren lassen. Er ist ein Elb und hat somit das Recht sich ungefragt anzuschließen, wo immer er auch hin will. Aber dennoch...* Hier legte er eine bedeutungsvolle und eisige Pause ein. *...Da ich nun gesehen habe, dass Ihr ihn kennt und er mir nicht geheuer ist, verbiete ich Euch den weiteren Umgang mit ihm.*

Adamantiel starrte Legolas an, als würde Gimli gerade in Badehose in den Suppenkessel hopsen wollen. Nicht, dass er es schon einmal getan hätte! Was erlaubte sich dieser Elb hier? Am liebsten wäre sie ihm an die Gurgel gesprungen.

*Ihr könnt nicht...*, widersprach sie. Doch ihr Einwand wurde im Keim erstickt.

*Ich kann sehr wohl*, beharrte er mit einem Ich-bin-dein-Vormund-Blick. Adamantiel schluckte mühsam alles hinunter, was sie ihm gerne an den Kopf geschleudert  hätte: Flüche, Verwünschungen und alles Pech dieser Welt. Es würde eh nichts bringen, außer eine neue Streiterei zwischen ihnen. Und das, wo sie sich gerade so gut verstanden.

*Warum esst Ihr nichts*, wechselte sie das Thema, musste dann aber einsehen, dass sie besser ein anderes gewählt hätte, denn Legolas' rechtes Auge zuckte verdächtig und er vollführte die gleiche Bewegung ruhig mit den Schultern.

*Ihr habt es ja im Staub versenkt heute Morgen.* Plötzlich überkam sie ein unheimliches Mitleidgefühl. Sie wusste selbst, wie hart die körperlichen Strapazen waren und wie froh man war, hatte man Wasser, Feuer und etwas zu beißen. Und wegen ihres dummen Racheaktes hatte Legolas für heute nichts zu essen. 

*Ihr müsst zugeben, dass Ihr das durchaus verdient habt*, wehrte sie trotz der kleinen Gewissensbisse ab und Legolas lehnte sich mit einem ‚Pah' zurück.

Das Feuer prasselte und wärmte die müden Gliedmaßen der Elben. Überall saßen sie nun in kleinen Gruppen, sprachen leise miteinander oder stimmten wunderschöne Lieder an, die jedoch nur für elbische Ohren gedacht waren.

Adamantiel zog fröstelnd den Umhang etwas enger um sich und knabberte hungrig an ihrem letzten Lembasbrot. Wenn sie noch lange reisen mussten, durfte sie nicht auf einmal alles aufessen, obwohl sie unbändigen Hunger verspürte.

*Hier...Ich bin satt*, murmelte sie in den grünen Stoff hinein und warf Legolas das Brot zu welches in seinem Schoß landete. Überrascht starrte der Elb sein Gegenüber an. Adamantiel wurde es unwohl unter seinen Blicken.

*Nun esst schon! Ihr habt ja schließlich nichts mehr für diesen Tag übrig. Und ich bin so satt, dass ich keinen Bissen mehr hinunterbekomme*, log sie ohne rot zu werden. Ihr Magen sprach da das genaue Gegenteil. Aber schließlich war es ja auch ihre eigene Schuld.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, nahm Legolas das Brot, stand auf und entfernte sich um einen anderen Schlafplatz zu suchen.

*Ich muss noch etwas mit den Männern besprechen*, behauptete er und entfernte sich vom Feuerplatz an dem die junge Elbin hockte. Diese Reaktion hätte sie niemals vermutet. Sie hatte wenigstens mit einem gelächelten ‚Danke' gerechnet. Aber er war ohne ein Kommentar verschwunden.

*Idiot!* Das war das einzige, was ihr zu seinem Verhalten einfiel, ehe sie erschöpft den Kopf auf eine Satteltasche bettete und schnell einschlief.

***

Es kam ihr vor als hätte sie nicht einmal zehn Minuten geschlafen, da schüttelte sie jemand an der Schulter wach. Verschlafen öffnete das Mädchen die Augen und starrte in das Gesicht zweier Kinder, die sie glücklich anstrahlten.

*Na endlich wirst du wach, Tiel. Wir dachten schon du würdest gar nicht mehr mitkommen wollen*, stieß Tinnu erleichtert hervor und sah mir Strahleaugen an. Adamantiel grinste müde und rappelte sich dann auf. Zu ihrem Erstaunen waren nicht nur Tinnu und der kleine Bruder gekommen um sie zu wecken, sondern auch andere Kinder, die sie vom Sehen her kannte. Im nächsten Augenblick wusste sie dann auch, warum sich so viele um sie scharten.

*Du...? Kannst du uns wieder eine Geschichte erzählen*, flehte ein kleines Mädchen mit seidig schwarzem Haar und nussbraunen Augen. Sie zählte kaum mehr als sechs Jahre. 

Adamantiel spürte wie ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss. Sie hatte nie vorgehabt, Geschichtenerzählerin für kleine Kinder zu werden. Nachdenklich klopfte sie sich die Sachen ab und trat die Glut des Feuers aus. Legolas war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Aber die Pferde waren schon wieder da und das Gepäck fast vollständig verstaut.

*Tiels Geschichten sind nur für uns da*, verteidigte Alagos sich und seine Schwester. Die anderen Kinder sahen trüb und traurig drein. Schnell versuchte Adamantiel das Blatt zu wenden.

*Aber nein. Meine Geschichten sind für alle da*, versicherte sie lächelnd und strich einem Mädchen, das schon Tränen in den Augen hatte, sanft durch das Haar.

*Aber nicht jetzt. Wenn ihr den ganzen Tag schön brav ward und keinen Blödsinn auf den Pferden macht, erzähle ich euch am Abend etwas.* Sie seufzte als die Kinder glücklich auseinander stoben und zu ihren Eltern eilten, die kurz darauf dankbar in Adamantiels Richtung lächelten.

*Kommt Ihr oder sollen vielleicht alle auf Euch warten?* Legolas kam gelassen auf Adamantiel zu. Trotz ihrer Freundschaft waren sie der kleinen Attacken aufeinander nicht müde geworden.

*Ich will nicht wissen, wo Ihr euch die ganze Nacht herumgetrieben habt*, knurrte sie abweisend und saß auf Ivanneth auf. Das Pferd schnaubte ruhig und stieß sie eine wirbelnde weiße Wolke in den Himmel. 

*Während Ihr ruhig geschlafen habt, haben wir Wache gehalten*, antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. Adamantiel glaubte ihm. Sie wusste von den überlebenden Orks und den noch immer umherziehenden Menschen mit schwarzem Herzen.

*Ist es denn noch weit bis Ithilien?* Sie registrierte wie Legolas sich elegant hinter sie auf den Pferderücken schwang und die Zügel in die Hand nahm.

*Eineinhalb Tagesritte. Vielleicht auch zwei.* Sie nickte stumm und ergeben. Wenn diese Reise nur endlich ein Ende hatte und sie wieder die Energie hatte, ihn zur Schnecke zu machen, konnte er sich auf etwas gefasst machen.

*Das Brot war etwas trocken gestern Abend.* Die Elbin fuhr herum und funkelte ihn wütend an.

*Ich hörte, Ihr hättet im Ringkrieg auch Würmer und Staub gegessen. Da dachte ich, dieses Brot wäre ein Genuss für euch.* Allmählich hatte sie ihre Emotionen im Griff. Selbst wenn ihre Gefühle so stark in ihr brodelten wie die Wut, die sie gerade verspürte, schaffte sie es immerhin, diese zu verbergen. Was bildete sich dieser Elb nun schon wieder ein!? Da hatte sie ihm aufopfernd ihr Brot gegeben und er betitelte es als ‚trocken'.

*Gimlis Geschichten scheinen sehr interessant zu sein*, stellte Legolas ebenso spitz fest. Das sie schon längst das kleine Waldstück verlassen hatten, bekam Adamantiel gar nicht mehr mit.

*Und sie entsprechen der Wahrheit*, fuhr sie ihn an, obwohl sie selbst wusste, dass der Zwerg für sein Leben gerne übertrieb, was Wahrheiten anging.

*Hat er Euch auch erzählt, dass er sich fürchtete, als Aragorn und ich in den Berg der Toten gegangen sind*, grinste Legolas und genoss das Schweigen, das daraufhin eintrat.

*Er ist euch dann trotzdem gefolgt!* Adamantiel mochte es nicht, wenn dieser Elb ihren Ziehvater schlecht machte. Sie wusste zwar über die tiefe Freundschaft bescheid, konnte es aber dennoch nicht verstehen.

*Ja...nachdem ihm klar geworden ist, dass es peinlich wäre, wenn er als Zwerg sich nicht unter den Berg trauen würde.* Nun lachte der Prinz leise los. Die Erinnerung amüsierte ihn augenscheinlich sehr.

*Er hat Euch oft das Leben gerettet*, knurrte Adamantiel. Zumindest hatte Gimli das oft beteuert.

*Hat er das?* Legolas lachte wieder. 

*So wie ich das sehe, muss ich Euch wohl bei Gelegenheit die Geschichte und den Verlauf des Ringkriegs noch einmal selbst erzählen. Nachher hat mein guter Freund noch behauptet, er selbst und nicht Frodo hat den Ring in den Schlund des Schicksalsberges geworfen.*

*Aber er hat Euch in Hels Klamm um einen Ork geschlagen!* Die junge Elbin gab nicht auf. Irgendwann musste Legolas doch einfach einsehen, dass der Zwerg besser gewesen war als er selbst!

*Hmm*, stimmte Legolas zu. Die Blonde drehte sich überrascht um.

*Ihr gebt es zu*, fragte sie perplex. Sie hatte mit einer Widerrede gerechnet.

*Warum sollte ich es leugnen? Auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn*, entgegnete er gelassen und trieb Adamantiels Geduld wieder auf die Spitze.

*Hat er dabei auch erwähnt, wer bei den Pelennorfeldern gewonnen hat*, grinste er und beschleunigte den Schritt des Pferdes etwas. Sie hatten schon seit dem letzten Tag einen klaren Blick auf die Berge, die die Grenze zu Mordor bildeten.

*Er sagte, Ihr hättet gewonnen*, knirschte Adamantiel schweren Herzens zwischen den Zähnen hervor und Legolas musste wieder lachen. Es machte ihm Spaß sie ein wenig zu reizen. Offensichtlich hatte sie einen unbefleckten Stolz, den ihr keiner nehmen konnte. Selbst ihm gelang es nicht, obwohl er es immer wieder versuchte.

*In der Tat. Das habe ich. Aber nur weil Gimli durch die Beine eines Zwerges gehindert wurde, auf einen Olifanten zu springen und ihn zu erlegen.* Adamantiel schwieg nach seinen Worten. Davon hatte Gimli nie etwas erwähnt. Entweder hatte er es nicht für wichtig gehalten oder aber es hatte ihn geärgert, dass nicht er sondern Legolas das riesige Tier zur Strecke gebracht hatte.

*Ich nehme an er hat daraufhin gesagt, dass das auch nur als einer zählt*, schmunzelte Adamantiel. Legolas nickte lachend, was sie an einer Bewegung an ihrem Rücken feststellte. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen lockerte sich wieder etwas.

*Legolas! Einige unserer Späher haben eine Gruppe Orks weiter südlich gesichtet.* Sémersion preschte an den Pferden vorbei bis er vor dem Prinzen halt machen konnte. Im Flüsterton überbrachte er dem Freund die unerfreuliche Nachricht, um Frauen und Kinder nicht zu erschrecken. Adamantiels Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als sie an den Gestank und die Laute dachte, die Orks von sich gaben. Sie hatte schon mehr dieser Kreaturen im Kampf erlegt, als sie selbst Jahre zählte. Wie hatte sie sich damals gefürchtet in den Höhlen und Gängen und verzweifelten Schreien, die Sterbende hinterließen.

Unbewusst klammerten sich ihre Hände bei dieser Erinnerung an Legolas' starke Finger, die die Zügel hielten. Er spendete ihr Trost und Mut. Schließlich würde auch sie kämpfen! Ganz sicher würde sie das tun, wenn es zu einem Überfall kommen sollte. Sie war so entschlossen bei der Sache und spähte so konzentriert in der Landschaft umher, dass sie Legolas' streichelnden Daumen kaum registrierte.

*Frauen und Kinder sollen nach hinten. Die Krieger bilden eine Mauer, sodass kein Feind sie durchbrechen könnte. Wenn wirklich nur im Süden Orks sind, ist das die beste Verteidigung.* Sémersion nickte, wendete das Pferd und preschte wieder zurück, um die Anordnung des Prinzen bekannt zu geben.

*Wenn aber doch Orks woanders sind*, wandte Adamantiel ein. Die Hände hatte sie immer noch auf seinen. Sie konnte und wollte sie nicht wegnehmen. Legolas jedoch schien das nicht weiter zu berühren, denn er sah sie ernst an.

*Habt Ihr nicht gehört? Frauen und Kinder nach hinten. Da Ihr sowohl Frau als auch ein Kind seid, müsst Ihr der Anordnung sofort Folge leisten.* Die junge Elbin konnte gar nicht anders, als ihn nur verständnislos anzusehen. Er hatte ihre Bedenken einfach vom Tisch gekehrt ohne darauf einzugehen. 

*Ich will aber hier bleiben und kämpfen*, beharrte sie und schaffte es endlich, ihre Hände von ihm zu lösen. Plötzlich waren ihre Handflächen ganz kalt von dem Wind, der sie sanft umschmeichelte.

*Ihr könnt ja noch nicht einmal auf Euch selbst aufpassen wie uns der Vorfall im Düsterwald bewiesen hat. Wie also wollt Ihr eine ganze Gruppe verteidigen?* Legolas blieb unerweichlich und stur.

*Dann gebt mir wenigstens meinen Bogen*, murrte das Mädchen geschlagen. Sie sah ein, dass sie ihren Vormund nicht dazu bewegen konnte, sie bei den Kriegern zu lassen. Aber unbewaffnet und hilflos wollte sie nicht zwischen einer Meute aus Frauen und Kindern hocken.

*Ihr werdet ihn zwar nicht brauchen, aber werdet glücklich damit*, zischte Legolas, griff auf seinen Rücken und hielt ihr dann den Bogen vor die Nase. Adamantiel lachte abschätzig.

*Pfeile, wenn ich bitten darf. Der Bogen allein ist so nutzlos wie ein Elb ohne Augen.* Legolas sah mit funkelnden Augen auf das zierliche Wesen vor sich hinab, griff dann aber in seinen Köcher und gab ihr ein Dutzend Pfeile. Adamantiel murrte zwar, gab sich dann aber damit zufrieden.

Der Prinz stoppte das Pferd und auch die anderen Elben hielten inne. Adamantiel sprang ab und schlängelte sich zu den hinteren Reitern durch. Dabei hielt sie unauffällig nach Narwainion Ausschau. Ob er wohl auch kämpfen würde?

*Adamantiel! Was ist denn passiert?* Die Elbin drehte sich nach der besorgten Stimme um und erkannte Nestalinna und Hellina, die jede ein Kind in den Armen hielt. Tinnu und Alagos waren noch immer erschöpft und schliefen schon seit dem Aufbruch.

*Warum müssen Frauen und Kindern nach hinten? Werden wir angegriffen? Sind wir in Gefahr?* Adamantiel bemerkte, dass nicht nur ihre Freundinnen aufgebracht zu ihr schauten und eine Antwort erwarteten. Wie würden sie wohl reagieren?

*Nun macht mal die Pferde im Stall nicht verrückt*, knurrte Adamantiel in Richtung der Freundinnen. Aber laut genug, dass jede Frau sie hören konnte. Die Männer hatten sich schon schützend vor ihnen versammelt.

*Ein paar Männer haben lediglich eine Gruppe Orks gesichtet. Aber sie werden schon damit fertig*, beruhigte Adamantiel die jungen Mütter und Mädchen, die geschockt den Blondschopf musterten. Sie genoss es festzustellen, dass die elbische Maskerade wohl weitestgehend nur den Männern gegeben war. Aber schließlich fürchteten die meisten um ihre Kinder.

*Könnte es so eingerichtet werden, dass ich ein eigenes Pferd reiten kann?* Die meisten Köpfe wurden geschüttelt, doch dann erklärten sich zwei Elbinnen bereit, zusammen auf einem Pferd zu reiten und Adamantiel ein eigenes zu überlassen.

*Was geht denn nun schon wieder in deinem verqueren Gehirn vor, Tiel*, tadelte Nestalinna, als sie erfasste, was Adamantiel vorhatte. Diese jedoch grinste nur schelmisch und stülpte sich die Kapuze ihres Reiseumhangs über.

*Ihr glaubt doch wohl nicht, dass ich mich so einfach abschieben lasse!? Schließlich kann ich auch kämpfen*, murrte sie und grinste daraufhin wieder rebellisch. Dann riss sie ihr Pferd herum und trieb es an die Spitze des Wanderzuges. Niemand schenkte ihr Beachtung. Pfeil und Bogen kennzeichneten sie als Krieger und so hinterfragte keiner. Der kühle Wind strich ihr über die Wangen und zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte sie sich wieder frei und unbeschwert. Sie würde sich Legolas' Willen niemals beugen! Nie im Leben.

[Fortsetzung folgt!]

Diesmal wird es nicht so lange dauern!!! Versprochen!!!!!!

*sich schon mal ganz ganz lieb für alle Kommis bedankt*

Ciao ^^


	11. Die Königin der Menschen

~*~Laurie lantar lassi súrinen~*~

[Wie Gold fallen die Blätter im Wind]

***

Die Königin der Menschen

***

Die Herde der Orks war nun unschwer zu erkennen. Zwar immer noch kleine Pünktchen von der Größe einer Erbse am Horizont, aber für Elbenaugen dennoch klar und deutlich. Es war eher unwahrscheinlich, dass die Kreaturen der Finsternis die Elben überhaupt schon bemerkt hatten.

Adamantiel kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen. Wenn sie es richtig erkennen konnte, waren es vielleicht um die fünfzig Orks. Wenn nicht noch weniger. Enttäuschend wenig, gestand sie sich ein. Mit denen würden die über dreißig Krieger schon fertig werden. Erschreckend wie groß der prozentuale Teil der Frauen und Kinder war.

Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Was Legolas sich dabei gedacht hatte, soviel Weiblichkeit im Schlepptau zu haben? Doch im nächsten Moment schien es klar wie die kalte Morgenluft zu sein. Als sie den Blick suchend nach ihrem Vormund umherstreifen ließ, entdeckte sie ihn bei einer schönen Elbin, die sich offensichtlich auch in den Kampf stürzen wollte. Ihre Gesten und der entschlossene Gesichtsausdruck bewiesen, dass auch sie gegen die Bevormundung der Männer protestierte. Adamantiel kannte sie nicht. 

Sie spürte wie Ärger in ihr aufstieg. Das also war Sinn und Zweck der vielen Frauen. Aber was konnte man schon anderes von einem Elbenprinzen erwarten? Er hatte lediglich die Absicht, eine große Auswahl in Ithilien zu haben. Liebend gerne wäre sie jetzt auf ihn zugeritten und hätte ihm ihre Gedanken entgegengeschleudert, aber sie musste sich beherrschen, wenn ihr Vorhaben gelingen sollte. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde er dann sogar einen der Krieger als Babysitter für sie einstellen. Das fehlte ihr nur noch! Also wandte sie zähneknirschend den Blick ab und konzentrierte sich auf die nahenden Orks.

*Du bist stur und ungehorsam.* Der Schreck fuhr ihr dermaßen durch die Glieder, dass ihr Herz für einen Moment aussetzen wollte. Aber sie versuchte sich nach außen hin nichts anmerken zu lassen und ritt zielstrebig hinter drei anderen Elben her. Das mit dem Babysitter hatte sich wohl vorübergehend erfüllt. Narwainion schien diese Tätigkeit von sich aus ausführen zu wollen.

*Denkst du eine Kapuze kann deine Gestalt verbergen?* Da lag etwas Belustigung in der ruhigen Männerstimme.

*Wer hat Euch denn gefragt*, zischte sie zurück. Die Stimme so weit gesenkt, dass niemand außer ihm sie hören konnte.

*Wenn Legolas das erfährt, dann gnade dir Eru. Du widersetzt dich ihm um eines Kampfes Willen. Das ist leichtsinnig,* Adamantiel knirschte mit den Zähnen und wusste nicht, ob sie aggressiv oder provozierend antworten sollte. Niemand, der sie auch nur einmal beleidigt hatte, war je ungeschoren davongekommen. Aber die Elben schienen ihr ganzes Wesen umzukrempeln. Das wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall zulassen! Sie würde sich bis aufs Messer dagegen wehren. Sie war ein Zwerg. Wenigstens im Herzen zu einem erzogen worden und das würde sie auch immer bleiben wollen. 

*Ich habe schon als kleines Kind gegen Orks gekämpft. Ich weiß mich sehr wohl zu verteidigen*, beharrte sie und trieb das Pferd etwas schneller an. Doch Narwainion ließ sich nicht abschütteln.

*Aber diesmal findet der Kampf auf offenem Felde statt und nicht in dunklen Höhlengängen.* Sie sah ihn nun, seit dem Beginn ihres Gespräches, das erste Mal an. Er sah gut aus. Die weiche Kapuze schmiegte sich um seinen Kopf und die wundervollen Augen hielten den Blick direkt auf sie gerichtet. Es waren weise, ehrliche Augen. Wie alt mochte er wohl sein? Ìrgend etwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Er vermittelte Adamantiel immer ein ungutes und ein glückliches Gefühl. Sie fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart so entzweigerissen.

*Außerdem*, fuhr er fort und riss die junge Elbin aus ihren Betrachtungen. Warum verwirrte er sie so?

*Außerdem brauchen die Frauen und Kinder Schutz.* Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von stur auf überrascht. Warum beherrschte sie die Unterdrückung ihrer Emotionen noch nicht so perfekt wie Legolas!? Sie hätte mehr üben sollen.

*Die kämpfenden Krieger sorgen für den Schutz der Frauen und Kinder*, entgegnete sie kurz und knapp. Sie kamen dem Ziel immer näher und langsam musste sie sich bereit machen. 

*Du glaubst also, kein einziger Ork kann die Linie der Elben durchbrechen. Ich hätte dir mehr Verstand zugetraut.* Die Worte saßen gut platziert und appellierten lautstark an das zwergische Ego. Aber trotz der frechen Worte, regte sich Verlegenheit in ihr. Daran hatte sie auch schon gedacht, aber der Kampf war ihr nun mal wichtiger. Sie wollte Legolas besiegen, ihn überbieten und zurechtweisen. Dieser Wunsch brannte trotz der entstandenen Freundschaft in ihrem Herzen. So heiß wie der Schicksalsberg.

***

Adamantiel POV

Ich wusste nicht, was zu sagen war. Ich hätte ihm gerne entgegengeschleudert, dass ich auch schon darüber nachgedacht hatte, aber das würde noch ein schlechteres Licht auf meinen Verstand werfen. Obwohl mir bewusst war, dass er sich nicht darüber äußern würde, war ich sicher, dass er sich immer seinen Teil dachte. Er war so mysteriös und undurchschaubar. Sicher hielt er mich nur für ein lächerliches, störrisches Kind. Was sollte ich tun? Mich Legolas widersetzen oder ihm?

*Vielleicht solltest du doch bei den Schwachen bleiben und sie gegen einzelne Orks verteidigen. Du möchtest doch nicht, dass deinen Freundinnen und deren Kindern Schaden zugefügt wird.* Es brodelte in mir wie es das noch nie getan hatte. Der drängende Wunsch nach einer Niederlage Legolas' mir gegenüber und meine Vernunft fochten einen heiklen Kampf aus. Ich sah ein, dass Narwainion Recht hatte. Aber sich ihm zu beugen, bedeutete auch, sich Legolas zu beugen. Denn dann würde ich genau das tun, was er sich vorgestellt hatte und gerade das wollte ich nicht.

Es schmerzte, einsehen zu müssen, dass auch ich meine Grenzen in Sachen Entschlossenheit hatte. Ich geriet ins Zweifeln.

*Wie lautet deine Antwort?* Ich sah ihn wieder bewusst an. Er hatte den Blick auf die Orks gerichtete, die uns schon längst bemerkt hatten und sich für den Kampf bereit machten. Es war nicht mehr weit bis zu ihnen. 

*Leck Fett!* Mit dieser Antwort hieb ich meine Hacken in die Flanken des armen Tieres und riss es herum. Es bäumte sich auf und galoppierte dann auf die Frauen und Kinder zu, die ängstlich stehen geblieben waren. Ich war wütend auf Narwainion und Legolas. Aber am meisten auf mich, da ich nicht standhaft geblieben war. Geweitete Kinderaugen waren auf mich gerichtet, als ich bei ihnen stoppte. Irgendwoher kam Tinnu angelaufen und sah erfreut und glücklich zu mir auf. Ich sah mich kurz um, aber die Elbin, die zuvor mit Legolas diskutiert hatte, konnte ich nicht entdecken.

*Tiel! Mama war schon ganz böse auf dich. Sie hat geflucht wie noch nie.* Das kleine Mädchen grinste breit und sehr belustigt. Auch ich musste trotz der Situation schmunzeln. Hellina hasste Flüche und Schimpfwörter und wies mich immer zurecht, wenn ich höchst unsanft vor mich hinschimpfte.

*Steig auf. Auf den eigenen Beinen zwischen Pferden ist es gefährlich im Chaos. Nachher trampeln sie dich noch nieder.* Ich reichte Tinnu meine Hand und zog sie mit Schwung auf den Rücken meines Reittieres. Sobald die kleine Tochter meiner Freundin vor mir saß und sich mit beiden Händen an meinen Armen festhielt, empfand ich tiefe Befriedigung. Sollte Legolas dort vorne doch ruhig den Helden markieren und seinen Kopf riskieren!

*Bei Eru! Adamantiel du hast uns vielleicht einen Schrecken eingejagt!* Nestalinna kam neben mir zum Stehen. Ihr schwarzer Hengst war etwas kleiner als mein eigenes Reittier aber sehr kräftig und schnell. Es erinnerte mich manchmal an einen Zwerg.

*Warum?* Ich starrte nach vorn. Mein natürlicher Kampfgeist brach wieder hervor, jetzt da die Männer sich immer weiter entfernten. Aber ich versuchte ihn zu unterdrücken. Sie konnten nicht mehr weit von den Orks entfernt sein. Ich seufzte leise und unwillkürlich. Warum hatte ich Momente der Schwäche, in denen ich immer klein beigebe?

*Warum!? Stell dir vor, du würdest nachher wirklich an vorderster Front kämpfen! Nicht auszudenken, was dir alles geschehen könnte*, tadelte mich die Freundin. Ich widersprach ihr in Gedanken. Was konnte mir schon passieren? Ich hatte oft gekämpft und meine Fähigkeiten unter Beweis gestellt.

*Wir brauchen nicht noch so eine lebensmüde Frau in unseren Reihen.* Ich runzelte fragend die Stirn, als Hellina sich zu uns gesellte, ihrer Tochter sanft über den Kopf strich und dann wieder zu mir aufsah.

*Hast du Cram noch nicht kennen gelernt? Man könnte euch für Zwillinge halten. Eine sturer als die andere.* Ihre Blicke sprachen tausend Bände. All die Vorwürfe, die sie mir gerne gemacht hätte, standen in ihren Augen geschrieben. Aber mich beschäftigte eher diese Cram. Ich hatte mich noch nicht wirklich für die mitreisenden Frauen interessiert. Viel mehr für die Kinder.

*Nein*, gestand ich kurz angebunden. Mein Blick streifte wieder die Punkte am Horizont. Hatten die Elben die Orks schon erreicht? In meinem Magen wühlte Unruhe. Ich hatte Bauchschmerzen und fühlte mich gar nicht wohl in meiner Haut. Diese ständige Ungewissheit, die Wartende zu ertragen hatten, war schrecklich.

*Sie ist der hoffnungsloseste Fall. Sie stürzt sich in jeden Kampf, den sie kriegen kann*, berichtete Hellina bitter. Die Ursache für die Kälte ihrer Worte kannte ich nicht.

*Dann war das wohl Cram, die vorhin mit Legolas diskutiert hat?* Meine Freundinnen nickten zustimmend und ich seufzte tief. Verflucht, warum hatte der Kerl sie mitgenommen und nicht mich!? Es war ungerecht. Ich konnte sicherlich genauso gut kämpfen wie diese dreimalschlaue Elbin! Und außerdem war er mein Pate, mein Vormund. Aber eben nur mein Vormund. Oder war Vormund schon zu viel? Ich begutachtete verwirrt meine Hände, die die Zügel umklammert hielten. Was dachte ich überhaupt? Worauf lief dieses Zwiegespräch meiner Gedanken hinaus? Ich wusste es nicht. Nur eines war mir klar: Ich kochte vor Wut darüber, dass eine mir fremde Elbin mit kämpfen durfte und eben die selbe Person, die es ihr erlaubt und mir verboten hatte, mein eigener Pate war.

***

Legolas POV

Bei Eru waren Frauen stur! Warum konnten sie nicht so einfach zu lenken sein wie ein treues Pferd, das man von Jungtierbeinen an aufgezogen hat? Warum mussten sie sich nur allem und jedem widersetzen? Auf der Spitze des Widerstandes Adamantiel und Cramiel. Kurz und weniger weiblich genannt Cram. Ebendiese junge, stolze Elbin ritt nicht unweit von mir entfernt und ich wäre leichtgläubig, nicht damit rechnen zu müssen, dass sich Adamantiel inzwischen auch schon unter die Männer gemischt hatte. Sie wusste meine Situation als Prinz und Verantwortlicher bestens auszunutzen. Schließlich konnte ich meine Augen nicht überall haben.

Noch während ich diesen Gedanken zuende führte, schoss schon der erste Pfeil an meiner rechten Hand vorbei. Dann ein zweiter und dritter. Die Orks waren kaum mehr einhundert Fuß entfernt. Schnell und geübt zog ich drei bis vier Pfeile aus dem Köcher, den ich auf meinem Rücken trug und legte sie an die Bogensehne. Es knirschte leise und die Federenden der Geschosse schmiegten sich leise seufzend an das starke Rosshaar.

Kämpfte Adamantiel oder hatte die Vernunft letztendlich doch gesiegt und sie hatte sich nicht Hals über Kopf in die Menge gestürzt? Ein innerer Drang ließ mich zögern. Und anstatt die Pfeile von der, aufs Höchste gespannten, Sehne abschnellen zu lassen, riskierte ich einen Blick nach links. Doch in dieser Richtung erblickten meine Augen nur Männer mit zurückgeschlagenen Kapuzen und spitzen Ohren, die mit den noch nicht gefallenen Orks kämpften. Blutgeruch stieg mir in die Nase. Ich bemerkte, wie sich zwei schwefelfarbene Augen direkt in meine Seele bohrten. Ein ersticktes Röcheln und dann sank der Ork vor mir zu Boden.

*Ihr solltet besser Acht geben, Prinz.* Ich sah auf zu der blutverschmierten jungen Frau, die mir gegenüber stand und musterte sie einen winzigen Augenblick. Dann riss ich mein Pferd herum und ließ die wartenden Pfeile vom Bogen surren. Drei Orks fielen ihnen zum Opfer.

*Sagt einem Prinzen besser nicht, was er zu tun und zu lassen hat*, kam es mir streng über die Lippen. Mir war klar, dass ich den gleichen Fehler beging, den ich auch schon bei Adamantiel getan hatte. Ich versuchte den natürlichen Stolz der Frauen zu provozieren.

*Ihr habt natürlich Recht, Hoheit. Aber Eure Unachtsamkeit könnte eines Tages Euren Tod bedeuten.* Ich zügelte überrascht die scharfen Worte, die ich auf meiner Zunge bereitgelegt hatte und sah verwirrt auf sie herab. Irgendwo hatte Cram das Pferd verloren. Vielleicht war sie abgesprungen. Aber eigentlich interessierte mich vielmehr dieser fehlende Spott in ihrer Stimme. Der Mangel an Überheblichkeit und Hohn, den Adamantiel nicht vorweisen konnte. Aber da war auch der entscheidende Mangel an Streit- und Kampflust.

*Begebt Euch zurück zu den Frauen und Kindern und berichtet ihnen, dass wir gesiegt haben.* Ich verfolgte mit Staunen, wie sie meiner Anweisung ohne Widerrede Folge leistete. Sie rannte den Weg, den wir zu Pferde gekommen waren, zu Fuß zurück. Der lange schwarze Zopf wippte auf ihrem Rücken. Doch dann verschwand sie in der staubigen Luft.

Wieder und wieder zückte ich meinen Bogen und schoss mehrere Pfeile auf einmal ab. Sie bohrten sich tief in das Fleisch ihrer Opfer und beendeten deren schwarzes Leben schnell und kurz. Eigentlich hatten sie einen schmerzlosen Tod nicht verdient, nachdem was sie meinem Volk und anderen Geschöpfen Mittelerdes über Zeitalter hinweg angetan hatten.  

Meine Pfeile bohrten sich gerade in den Rücken eines fliehenden Orks, als ich einen wohlbekannten Hornton vernahm.

*Gondor?*, kam es mir überrascht über die Lippen. Reiter von Gondor. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, sie schon an der Grenze zu Rohan anzutreffen. Schnell lenkte ich mein Pferd in die Richtung, aus der ich den Ruf des Hornes vernommen hatte und nun sah ich sie auch: Weiße Fahnen, die von einem alten Baum geziert wurden, flatterten im sanften Frühlingswind.

Ich gab Ivanneth die Sporen und ritt mit Freude im Herzen auf die Soldaten des großen Menschenreiches zu. Ich hatte mich danach gesehnt, wieder jenen zu begegnen, denen ich im Ringkrieg beigestanden hatte. 

Als sich eine große Staubwolke langsam verzog, erkannte ich mehrere Einzelheiten der Reiter und mein Herz setzte vor Freude ein paar Schläge aus, als ich eine wohlbekannte Gestalt ausfindig machte. Besser gesagt zwei bekannte Gestalten. Die eines kleinwüchsigen Mannes auf einem Pferd, das kaum größer war als er selbst und die klare Silhouette eines stolz aufgerichteten Oberkörpers. Das Haar des Königs wehte majestätisch im Wind und vollendete damit die Bewegungen seiner Wahrzeichen, die neben seinem Kopfe winkten, von stolzen Kriegern getragen.

*Aragorn.* Nur ein Flüstern verließ meine Lippen. Sie waren nicht fähig diesen Namen laut auszusprechen. Ich hob eine Hand zum Gruße, als ich mich den Heranreitenden näherte.

*Sei gegrüßt Legolas.* Ich blickte einen kurzen Moment in die unendlichen Weiten seiner weisen, alten Augen, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren. Aragorn wurde seiner Rolle als König von Gondor mehr als gerecht.

*Ich grüße dich, Elessar.* Ein Händedruck, mehr war es nicht. Aber er war von tiefgehender Freundschaft. Mehr Zeit hatten wir ohnehin nicht, um uns zu begrüßen. Die Gefahr saß mir im Rücken und ich schalt mich schon in Gedanken, meine Leute vernachlässigt zu haben.

„Ihr habt ja schon mächtig aufgeräumt hier! Eigentlich war das unser Job." Ich betrachtete Pippins bedauernde Miene, dann Aragorns Grinsen und ich lachte laut.

„Es scheint in der Natur der Kleinwüchsigen zu, sich beweisen zu müssen", stichelte ich zuckersüß. Pippin lachte daraufhin nur.

„Nun, Pippin scheint Recht zu behalten. Die Orks können uns wohl nicht mehr gefährlich werden. Wir verfolgen sie schon seit ein paar Tagen. Heute wollten wir sie überwältigen, aber wie ich sehe, seid ihr uns zuvor gekommen." Aragorn lächelte leicht und dankbar. Ich nickte nur grinsend und verwies auf die Fähigkeiten der Elben. Er wusste, dass es nur als Scherz gemeint war.

Gemeinsam ritten wir zum Schauplatz des Kampfes zurück. Die Hufe der Pferde traten auf aufgewühlten Boden und setzten hier und da über einen toten Ork hinweg. Keiner meiner Männer war gefallen. Und den Frauen und Kindern schien es auch gut zu gehen. Ich fieberte vor Spannung, ob ich Adamantiel wohl verdreckt und mit Blut verschmiert bei den Kriegern sehen würde. Die Miene triumphierend und aufsässig auf mich gerichtet. Ich konnte es mir schon direkt vorstellen. Meine Gedanken suchten schon nach einer angemessenen Bestrafung für ihre Aufsässigkeit, während ich noch mit Aragorn sprach.

„Die Orks hielten sich in Osgiliath versteckt. Es waren wohl Überlebende, die sich in die Verliese, tief unter der Stadt geflüchtet hatten. Erst als man begann, die Gebäude wieder herzurichten, krochen sie hervor und morderten. Es dauerte Wochen, eh ich herausfand, warum die Leute verschwanden. Seitdem verfolgen wir sie."

„Es war wirklich kein schöner Anblick, als wir ihre Verliese stürmten. Überall Knochen von was weiß ich nicht allem", fügte Pippin angeekelt hinzu. Meine Blicke schweiften suchend nach meinem allerliebsten Patenkind umher. Zu meiner großen Enttäuschung konnte ich sie vorerst noch nicht ausfindig machen. Nur Cram unterhielt sich mit den Männern.

***

Adamantiel POV

Ich betrachtete in Gedanken versunken die Bewegungen, die sich weit entfernt von mir abspielten. Ich konnte den Körpern, die ich sah, keine Namen zuordnen. Aber ich hoffte, dass alle unversehrt blieben. Tiefe Unruhe rührte in meiner Magengegend und nur allzu gern hätte ich mich Hals über Kopf in den Kampf gestürzt. Allein Tinnu vor mir auf dem Pferd und ihre klammernden, schweißnassen Hände hielten mich davon ab. Ich spürte ihre Angst. Sie hatte noch nie Gewalt und Tod gesehen. Ich hingegen schon. In einem Alter, das Tinnus' gleichkam. 

Dann erspähte ich, wie sich ein Reiter aus der Wolke von Staub und Gras löste und auf uns zugeritten kam.

*Bleibt alle zurück*, wies ich die Frauen und Kinder an und ritt ihm mit Tinnu entgegen. Nach ein paar Metern erkannte ich das Gesicht des Elben. Es war Sémersion, Legolas' persönlicher Laufbursche. Er betitelte ihn als Freund, aber ich empfand es anders.

Ich kam zum Stehen und wartete bis er mich erreicht hatte. Sein Gesicht war dreckig und seine Kleider blut- und staubverschmiert, aber er sah zufrieden aus. Zufrieden und überrascht. Vielleicht, weil er mich im Kampfgetümmel vermutet hatte? Ich schenkte ihm nur einen aufmüpfigen Blick.

*Die Orks sind geschlagen. Legolas hat angeordnet, dass die Frauen und Kinder nachziehen sollen. König Elessar und ein paar seiner Krieger geleiten uns nach Minas Tirith, von wo aus wir ein paar Tage später nach Ithilien aufbrechen werden.* Seine Worte machten mich ganz hibbelig. Ich konnte nur mit Mühe still sitzen bleiben. Ich würde Menschen sehen! So viele Menschen, König Aragorn und dessen Königin, die wunderschöne Arwen Undomiél. Ich wollte es mir selbst nicht eingestehen, aber ich war aufgeregt wie ein kleines Zwergenkind, das zum ersten Mal die Höhle verlassen und nach draußen gehen durfte. 

*Komm Tinnu. Das teilen wir den Frauen mit*, flüsterte ich dem kleinen Mädchen zu. Sie schien ebenso begeistert wie ich, denn ihre Hände spielten unruhig mit den Zügeln unseres Reittiers.

*Richtet Legolas aus, dass wir so schnell es uns mit kleinen Kindern, müden Frauen und erlahmten Pferden möglich ist, zu folgen*, bemerkte ich jedoch giftig. Sémersion schienen meine Worte peinlich zu sein. Es war nicht übertrieben, dass die Männer die letzte beiden Tage wenig Rücksicht auf Frauen und Kinder genommen hatten. Sie wollten wohl schnell ans Ziel kommen. Ich wurde ja sofort zurechtgewiesen, wenn ich auch nur den Mund aufgetan hatte.

Etwas verunsichert lenkte der Elb sein Pferd in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war und ritt dann davon, um seinem, Freund Bericht zu erstatten. Er hatte noch nicht einmal gefragt, ob alle unverletzt waren. Ich begann zu kochen, beherrschte mich aber und begab mich zurück zu der wartenden Gruppe.

*Die Orks sind besiegt. Bis auf den Letzten. Wir können ihnen folgen.* Ich bemühte mich, ein kleines Lächeln zustande zu bekommen. Die Elben waren erleichtert.

*Und war es nun so schlimm, dass du nicht mit ihnen kämpfen konntest*, stichelte Hellina lächelnd. Sie fühlte sich wohl für mich verantwortlich.

*Ich kann halt nicht ruhig abwarten, bis jemand die Drecksarbeiten für mich erledigt*, fauchte ich gereizt. Plötzlich bereute ich es, dass ich mich breit schlagen ließ. In einem Kampf hätte ich so wunderbar meine Aggressionen abreagieren können.

*Warum kannst du dich nicht einfach mit deiner Situation abfinden*, seufzte Nestalinna, die Alagos mit einem liebevollen Lächeln eine lederne Wasserflasche reichte.

*Ich kann es halt nicht, in Ordnung!?* Mir gingen diese Gespräche auf die Nerven. Ich war eine Kämpfernatur. Kein ruhiges Weiblein, das brav auf die Rückkehr seines Mannes wartet. Und auch dann noch wartet, wenn längst sicher ist, dass er nie wieder zurückkehren würde.

Ich beobachtete, wie die Frauen die kleinen Kinder wieder einfingen. Die Knirpse hatten Verstecken und Jagen gespielt. Kleine Schmetterlinge oder Mäuse waren ihre Beute. Doch wenn sie diese gefangen hatten, ließen sie die Tiere wieder frei. Nun wurden die Elbenkinder wieder in wärmende Decken gekuschelt. Hier und da reichte ihnen eine lächelnde Mutter ein Stück Lembas, an dem sie gierig knabberten. Die Frühlingsluft war kühl und während des Rittes konnte der Wind beißend an den Kleidern zerren.

*Alle fertig*, rief ich laut und meine Stimme schnitt klar in die kühle Luft hinein. Die Frauen zogen zur Antwort ihre hellen Kapuzen über das lange Haar. Es war ein wunderschöner Anblick, den zu genießen ich noch nicht verlernt hatte. Schwarze, braune oder blonde Haarsträhnen fielen zu beiden Seiten der Gesichter auf die Brust hinab. Der Rest der Haare, war unter der Kapuze verschwunden. Ebenso die empfindlichen Ohren.

Wir ritten schweigsam und nicht überstürzt. Eile mit Weile, hatte Gimli immer gesagt und ich musste lächeln, als ich seine Stimme in meinem Kopf hörte. 

Die Männer warteten auf uns, als wir bei ihnen ankamen. Ich hatte darauf vertraut, dass sie ohne einen weiteren Blick über ihre Schultern weiterzogen und voraussetzten, dass wir ihnen folgten. Aber anscheinend hatten ein paar Krieger auf ihre Frauen warten wollen, denen sie nun liebevoll einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchten. Ich wandte meinen Blick schnell ab. Es war mir peinlich und unangenehm, sie dabei zu beobachten. Die strahlenden Augen und die Zärtlichkeiten waren zuviel für mein hartes Gemüt.

Ich saß wieder allein auf meinem Pferd. Tinnu hatte sich wieder zu ihrer Mutter gesellt und schlief nun selig in ihren Armen. Hellina selbst unterhielt sich leise mit einem der Männer. Ich kannte ihn nicht. Ich kannte so viele nicht! 

Ich ritt langsam durch die Elben hindurch, den wehenden Fahnen von Gondor folgend. In dieser Richtung vermutete ich den König, den ich auf Legolas' Geburtstagsfeier kennen gelernt hatte. Ich erinnerte mich nur ungern an mein unmögliches Benehmen.

Doch noch ehe ich die Gruppe der Menschen erreichte, entdeckte ich eine Gestalt aus den Augenwinkeln, die etwas gekrümmt auf dem Pferd saß. War etwa jemand verletzt worden? Meine weibliche Besorgnis rührte sich und ich lenkte mein treues Reittier sanft in die Richtung des Verletzten. Ich wusste schon längst, dass es Narwainion war. Seine Gestalt kannte ich nur zu gut.

*Seid Ihr verletzt*, fragte ich weder bissig noch teilnahmsvoll. Meine Stimme war ganz ruhig. Narwainion hob den Kopf und sah mich lächelnd an.

*Ein wenig vielleicht*, antwortete er. Aber sein Atem rasselte. Keiner schien etwas zu bemerken, oder sie wollten es nicht bemerken.

*Zeig her*, forderte ich ihn auf, die Hand von seinem Bauch zu nehmen. Blut sickerte schon hindurch. Ich behielt einen ruhigen Kopf. Ich war tiefe Verletzungen gewohnt. Der Ringkrieg hatte auch auf meiner Seele Spuren hinterlassen.

Narwainion verneinte meine Aufforderung. Eigentlich hatte ich nichts anderes erwartet. Er war mindestens genauso stur wie ich. Wenn nicht sogar sturer und verbissener. Und wieder einmal fragte ich mich, wie alt er war.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, schlug ich seine bluttropfende Hand weg und stieß ihn vom Pferd. Er war so überrascht, dass er sich nicht halten konnte. Ich grinste darüber, ihn zu Fall gebracht zu haben. Dann schwang auch ich mich aus dem Sattel und meine Füße traten aufgewühlten, staubigen Boden. Das Gras war nur noch in vereinzelten Büscheln zu erkennen.

Ich wies ihn an, seine Tunika abzulegen, oder wenigstens die Wunde freizumachen. Währenddessen widmete ich mich meiner Satteltasche, in der ich Kräuter und ein wenig Verbandszeug mit mir schleppte. Alles Nestalinnas Vorräte, die nicht mehr in ihre eigenen Taschen gepasst hatten.

*Die Frauen und Kinder brauchten meinen Schutz nicht*, bemerkte ich beiläufig, als ich ein wenig klares Wasser über seine Schnittwunde laufen ließ. Sie war tief, das musste ich mit Schrecken feststellen. Ein Ork muss ihn übel getroffen haben.

*Ich weiß*, gab er zu und lachte leise. Die Wunde war nicht tief genug, dachte ich grimmig. Ich wusch sie fein säuberlich aus, wickelte dann ein paar Kräuter, von denen ich wusste, dass sie Wunden besser heilen ließen, in den Verband und wickelte diesen um seinen Oberkörper. Er roch nach Schweiß, Staub und Blut. 

*Warum hast du mich dann fortgeschickt. Ich hätte kämpfen können*, murrte ich leise, stand auf und verstaute das nicht verbrauchte Material wieder in meiner Satteltasche. Er band seine Tunika wieder zu und stand auf.

*Du verstehst etwas von Heilkunst*, brachte er statt einer Antwort hervor.

*Ich habe viel üben können*, meinte ich mürrisch. Er wich immer wieder meinen Fragen aus!

*Also? Warum?* Ich sah ihn prüfend an. Er tat das gleiche. Es war so, als würden wir beide es wissen, aber keiner wusste es genau auszudrücken.

*Warum hast du mir gehorcht?* Wie ich Gegenfragen HASSTE! Ich stampfte ärgerlich mit dem Fuß auf und drehte den Kopf weg. Sollte er doch machen was er wollte! Ich würde ihn kein zweites Mal verbinden.

Langsam setzte sich unsere Reisegruppe wieder in Bewegung. Der König Aragorn und Legolas vorneweg. Dieser verfluchte Elb hatte noch nicht einmal nach mir gesucht! Es war ihm wohl egal gewesen, ob ich kämpfte oder nicht. Und er konnte Gift darauf nehmen, dass ich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit tatsächlich kämpfen würde!

***

Keine POV

Sie erreichten die Weiße Stadt nach einem Tag. Der Wanderzug der Elben wurde von gelegentlichen Menschen mit staunenden und ungläubigen Augen aufgefasst. Anscheinend hielten die meisten die Unsterblichen Geschöpfe noch immer für eine Legende, die man sich an einem gemütlichen Sommerabend erzählte.

Als sie durch die Pforten der weißen Stadt ritten, schallten ihnen Trompeten entgegen. Jede einzelne war von einer Fahne Gondors geschmückt, die nach unten hing und im Wind flatterte. Die Leute auf der Straße bildeten eine Schneise, indem sie sich links und rechts an die Felswände stellten und zu den vielen Elben heraufsahen. Tinnu und Alagos fanden das alles sehr aufregend und quietschten vergnügt, wenn sie ein Menschenkind zu Gesicht bekamen.

*Mama! Sieh mal. Die haben ja ganz runde Ohren*, meinte Tinnu einmal und wurde daraufhin von der Mutter belehrt.

*Natürlich haben sie das! Es sind ja auch Menschen mein Liebling.* Alagos ergriff die Gunst der Stunde, seine Schwester auszulachen.

*Bist du blöd! Das weiß doch jeder, dass die runde Ohren haben.* Darauf streckte ihm die Schwester nur beleidigt die Zunge entgegen.

Sie bewegten sich wie ein Pendel vorwärts. Waren sie hundert Meter geritten, kam eine Kurve und sie mussten in der Richtung weitergehen, aus der sie gekommen waren. Nur das sie jedes Mal ein wenig höher kamen.

Nach unzähligen Wendungen und Stadttoren erreichten die Elben einen großen Platz, in dessen Mitte ein weiß blühender, sehr alter Baum stand. Adamantiel erinnerte sich an Gimlis Erzählungen. Dieser Baum war der letzte seiner Art, der in Mittelerde verweilte. Mit ihm würde auch sein Geschlecht untergehen. Mit Schrecken stellte sie fest, das auch die Elben bald diesen Punkt erreicht haben würden. Die junge Elbin wusste nicht, wohin sie alle verschwanden. Aber Gimli hatte stets erwähnt, dass sie fortzogen. In ein wunderschönes Land.

Sie versuchte sich Mittelerde ohne diese anmutigen Geschöpfe vorzustellen. Wo sie gingen, breitete sich Licht aus. Wo ihre Füße den Boden berührten, erblühten zarte Blumen die sich im Wind neigten. Das Adamantiel selbst zu ihnen zählte vergaß sie in diesem Moment. Der weiße Baum strahlte vor Glück und schrie vor Trauer. Sie fühlte es, als wären es ihre eigenen Empfindungen. 

Legolas sah sich nach seinem Patenkind um. Er hatte sich die ganze Reise über gefragt, warum sie seinen Anordnungen gefolgt war. Sollte sie endlich zur Vernunft gekommen sein? Er entdeckte ihre Gestalt nahe des königlichen Baumes, den sie mit glänzenden Augen musterte. Ihre Gedanken schienen sich mit denen des Baumes und jeder einzelnen weißen Blüte zu verbinden. Sie sah traurig aus.

Legolas seufzte schwer. Er musste sie darauf ansprechen und für ihren Gehorsam nett zu ihr sein. Aber zuerst musste er mit Aragorn ein Gespräch führen. Faramir war derzeitiger Fürst von Ithilien. Ihn seines Landes zu berauben, schien dem Elben Unrecht. Doch Aragorn hatte ihm versichert, dass Faramir diese Aufgabe gern dem Elbenprinzen überlassen würde.

Ein entzückter Schrei ließ alle Augen zum Eingang des Palastes huschen, auf dessen Treppe eine hochgewachsene, schöne Frau mit langem schwarzem stand. An jede Hand klammerte sich ein kleines Mädchen. Die Kinder schienen nicht älter als sieben und neun Jahre zu sein. Sie waren verzückt und verängstigt zugleich.

Aragorn lächelte breit, schwang sich aus dem Sattel seines Pferdes, übergab dieses einem Stallburschen und eilte die ersten Treppenstufen hinauf. In diesem Augenblick ließen die Mädchen die Hand ihrer Mutter los und sprangen übermütig und fröhlich jauchzend in die ausgebreiteten Arme ihres Vaters. Das Lachen des Königs erfüllte die Luft und die Elben schwiegen lächelnd.

König Elessar wirbelte die beiden Kinder freudig in der Luft herum und ließ ihr schwarzes Haar fliegen. 

„Ada! Endlich bist du zurück", rief die Größere der Geschwister. 

„Ja! Mama hat uns verboten Bogenschießen zu gehen, wenn du nicht dabei ist", beschwerte sich die Jüngere. Daraufhin folgte das Lachen der Königin, die langsam die Stufen zu ihrem Gemahl und den Kindern hinabgestiegen war. Aragorn wuschelte den Mädchen liebevoll durch das seidige Haar, ehe er sich seiner Gattin zuwandte. Ihre Augen strahlten vor Glück und Sehnsucht und Adamantiel starrte sie einfach nur an.

Sie beobachtete, wie der König seine Frau umarmte, sie küsste und ihr zärtliche Worte ins Ohr flüsterte. Ewige Gefühlsdudelei! Adamantiel stieg vom Pferd und überließ es ebenfalls einem Stallburschen. 

Dann ging sie schnurstracks auf das flirtende Königspaar zu, kniete unter den peinlich berührten, ärgerlichen oder einfach nur schockierten Augen der Elben nieder und unterbrach damit die Begrüßung der Liebende.

„Königin Arwen. Ich habe mir schon lange gewünscht Euch einmal zu Gesicht zu bekommen und nun geht dieser Wunsch in Erfüllung. Ihr seid noch schöner und anmutiger als die Erzählungen meines Vaters es beschreiben." Adamantiel lächelte Arwen an. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie der Elbin ihre Gedanken mitteilte und das noch vor den Augen aller anderen. Aber ihr Herz verlangte es.

„Ich danke Euch, junge Elbin", erwiderte die Königin erfreut. 

„Auch Euch grüße ich, König Elessar." Aragorn blinzelte etwas verwirrt. Eigentlich hatte er die Tochter Gimlis ganz anders in Erinnerung gehabt. Aufsässiger, wilder und ungestümer. Nicht einmal Legolas hatte es vermocht, sie in ihre Schranken zu weisen.

„Wir kennen uns bereits, Adamantiel. Und ich muss sagen unsere erste Begegnung war durchaus amüsant." Nun lachten alle Drei. Adamantiel, Arwen und Aragorn. Der König hatte die Sache mit dem Wein unlängst seiner Gemahlin berichtet.   

„Wir können diese Sache gerne wiederholen", verkündete Adamantiel verschmitzt und bewirkte damit, das Legolas sich in das Gespräch einmischte, ehe es peinlich für ihn wurde.

„Sei gegrüßt, Arwen", er verneigte sich höflich vor der Elbin, die einst unsterblich war.

„Ihr hattet eine lange Reise bis nach Minas Tirith, Legolas. Ihr alle sollt Gemächer zugeteilt bekommen, in denen ihr endlich wieder in weichen Betten schlafen könnt." 

„Na endlich! Der harte Boden war übel für mein Kreuz", entfuhr es Adamantiel und alle lachten laut heraus. Vor allem Legolas und Aragorn, die diese Worte immer aus Gimlis Munde vernommen hatten. Sie glich ihm sehr. Auch wenn sie nicht im geringsten Maße mit ihm verwandt war.

***

Adamantiel POV

Ich ließ mich müde und wie erschlagen auf das weiche Bett fallen. Doch die wohlverdiente Ruhe wurde mir nicht im Geringsten gegönnt. Sofort saßen zwei übermütige Elblein auf meinem Bauch und sprangen dann lustig weiter auf dem Bett herum. Warum hatte ich mich nur zum Babysitten bereit erklärt? Es war eine Qual! Nicht dass es nur Tinnu und Alagos wären! 

Ich setzte mich erschöpft auf und sah mich im Zimmer um. Ein kleiner Junge erklomm gerade die Gardinenstange, ein anderer spielte mit dem Vorhang Tauziehen. Ein kleines Mädchen betrachtete sich hin und wieder verzückt im Spiegel und wieder andere diskutierten ernsthaft darüber, ob die Königin vielleicht falsche Ohren hatte! Sie konnten sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Arwen freiwillig das unsterbliche, elbische Leben für einen Menschen aufgegeben hatte. Ich auch nicht, aber ich wusste über ihre Beweggründe bescheid. Sie liebte Aragorn.

Ich schnaubte verächtlich. Als ob das alles rechtfertigen würde! Liebe. Wenn man deshalb alles aufgeben musste, wollte ich mich nie verlieben.

*Tante! Kannst du uns eine Geschichte erzählen?* Sofort war Stille und alle drehten die Köpfe zu mir um. Die kleinen Kinderaugen glänzten aufgeregt in Erwartung einer weiteren Geschichte, die ich ihnen erzählen würde. Ich lachte leise, nahm ein kleines Mädchen auf meinen Schoß und begann zu erzählen.

***

Legolas POV

Die Entscheidung über Ithilien verlief kurz und bündig. Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir und dessen Gemahlin Eowyn saßen mit mir im Thronsaal und überlegten, was uns alles behilflich sein könnte. Der Gedanke an eine Elbenkolonie in diesem wunderschönen Land, hatte mich nie wieder losgelassen und jetzt konnte ich meinen Traum endlich verwirklichen.

Wir waren uns einig, dass Faramir und ein paar seiner Männer uns begleiten würden. Sie sollten Nahrungsmittel und Stoffe mit sich führen, damit wir uns fürs Erste auf die Errichtung einer Stadt in den Bäumen konzentrieren konnten. 

Dann unterzeichneten meine Freunde und ich einen Vertrag. Es war merkwürdig für mich, doch Aragorn behauptete, das wäre notwendig, damit das Volk diese Entscheidung auch endgültig akzeptieren würde. Ich fragte mich, warum sie dazu zu ein Stück Pergament benötigten, doch ich tat Aragorn stillschweigend diesen Gefallen. 

Nach allen wichtigen Sachen, verfielen wir endlich einen vertrauteren Umgangston zurück und unterhielten uns über Vergangenes. Aragorn war Sohn dreier Töchter: Nessa, Eldaria und das wenige Monate alte Baby Caran. Sie hatte rotes flauschiges Haar und grüne muntere Augen.

Éowyn hatte Faramir zwei Söhne geschenkt. Beide waren älter als die Königstöchter und nicht im Mindesten an ihnen interessiert. Aber keiner der Eltern schien das zu bedauern.

Es wurde spät, bis wir uns endlich trennten. Faramir und Éowyn verließen zuerst den Thronsaal. Anscheinend machten ihre Söhne gerne ein paar Schwierigkeiten. Ich kannte da auch jemanden, der mir gerne Probleme breitete. Ich hatte schon seit drei Tagen nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen und irgendwie fehlte diese Streitlust, die immer in Adamantiels Augen aufblitzten.

*Gimlis Tochter ist entzückend, nicht wahr mein Freund?* Ich sah Aragorn entgeistert an. Entzückend hatte noch niemand Adamantiel genannt.

*Eher erdrückend, Aragorn. Sie ist der Sturmwind persönlich. Das glühende Feuer im Schicksalsberg brennt in ihrer Seele*, behauptete ich seufzend. Adamantiel und ich waren Freunde. Aber das verhinderte nicht die Sticheleien und gegenseitigen Angriffsversuche.

Aragorn lachte laut und legte mir freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter. Seine tiefe innere Ruhe ging auf mich über und ich spürte jeden seiner Finger deutlich. Eigentlich müsste ich derjenige sein, der Ruhe und Gleichgewicht mit sich führt. Doch im Augenblick wirbelten meine Gedanken wirr durcheinander.

*Ich habe deine Leute gezählt, Legolas. Es reisen mehr Frauen mit dir als es Krieger gibt.* Aragorns Schritte hallten ganz schwach an den Wänden der Gänge wider. Er bewegte sich lautlos wie ein Elb, aber nicht einem Elben gleich. Meine Schritte waren nicht herauszuhören. Die hellen weißen Wände schienen keine Notiz von mir zu nehmen,

*Ich weiß*, antwortete ich nur. Ich wusste nicht, wie die Mehrheit der Frauen zustande gekommen war. Ich hatte lediglich ein paar sehr gute Heilerinnen gebeten, mit mir zu kommen. Und Elbinnen, die die besten Kleider fertigten. Wir schwiegen eine ganze Weile, bis wir vor meinem Gemach zum Stehen kamen. Eine große Marmortür mit eingeritzten Bildern aus vergangenen Zeiten trennte mich von meinem Zimmer.

*Kann es sein, dass du so viele mit dir reisen lässt, damit jene, an der dein Herz hängt, in der Menge untergeht?* Ich erstarrte und blickte schockiert in Aragorns Augen auf. Sie waren von solcher Wärme und Weisheit, dass mein Herz es nicht einmal wagte, aufgeregt zu schlagen. Ich dachte kurz über seine Worte nach, die mir im ersten Augenblick unmöglich erschienen waren.

*Aragorn. Mein Herz hängt an keiner einzigen dieser Frauen.* Ich sprach die Wahrheit und Aragorn wusste es. Er lächelte gutmütig wie ein Vater und ich entdeckte kleine Fältchen um seine Mundwinkel und Augen. Er alterte. Irgendwann ist auch seine Zeit zu Ende.

*Fürwahr. Dein Herz hängt wirklich nicht an einer Frau*, lächelte er und wünschte mir dann eine gute Nacht. Ich verstand den Sinn seiner Worte und vor allem seines wissenden Lächelns nicht. Müde und überfordert, öffnete ich die große Steintür und schloss sie wieder hinter mir.

Mein Gemach war groß und weiträumig. Ein riesiges Bett stand in der Nähe des Fensters, hinter dem ein kleiner Balkon die Aussicht auf das Land genießen ließ. Von dieser Seite des Palastes aus, konnte man Mordor sehen. Den erloschenen Schicksalsberg und die dunklen Wolken, die mit jedem Jahr weniger wurden, je mehr wir uns zeitlich vom Ringkrieg entfernten.

Ich betrachtete einige Zeit den Himmel und die untergehende Sonne, genoss ihre letzten wärmenden Strahlen und atmete tief die klare frische Luft Gondors ein. Es war so schön ruhig. Zu ruhig. Ich drehte mich abrupt um und öffnete die Tür. Dann trat ich auf den Gang hinaus und suchte Adamantiels Gemach. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich es gefunden hatte. Ich zögerte kurz, dann klopfte ich entschlossen an.

Es regte sich nichts. Kein ‚Herein' oder ‚ja' war von der anderen Seite her zu hören. Ich runzelte die Stirn und klopfte noch einmal. Wieder keine Reaktion. Ob sie schon schlief? Ich schob die Tür leise und vorsichtig auf und huschte in das Gemach hinein. Ein kleines Licht auf dem Nachttisch hüllte das Zimmer in einen warmen Schein ein.

Ich tastete mich behutsam voran, um kein Geräusch zu verursachen, das Adamantiel wecken könnte. Was berechtigte mich eigentlich dazu, in das Zimmer eines schlafenden Mädchens...? Ich hielt schockiert inne. Das war es also. Ich sah mich suchend um. Auf dem Bett schliefen drei Kinder zusammengekuschelt und in seichte Träume entglitten. Von Adamantiel jedoch war keine Spur. Ich begann, mir Sorgen zu machen, obwohl ich wusste, dass sie hier vollkommen sicher war. 

Ebenso leise und schnell wie ich gekommen war, verschwand ich auch wieder aus ihrem Gemach. Ich ahnte, wo ich sie zu suchen hatte.

***

Adamantiel POV

Die Nacht war jung und die Sterne hatten noch nicht ihren vollkommensten Glanz erreicht. Zwar funkelten sie munter zu mir herab, doch ihr Glanz war schwach und spendete mir keinen Trost. Ich ging barfuss über die kalten Marmorplatten, aus denen wohl der ganze Palast bestand. Nichts weiter als kalter, öder Stein. Doch er spendete mir Trost. Ich kannte das Gefühl unter meinen nackten Füßen. Jede Faser des Steines war mir ähnlich bekannt. 

Dann spürte ich weiches Gras, das seufzend unter meinem Gewicht nachgab. Ich knickte einige Halme, da ich nie das anmutige Gehen, das den Elben zueigen war, gelernt hatte. Ich war stets kopflos durch die Welt gerannt.

Eine Wurzel drückte in meine Sohlen. Das raue Holz fühlte sich so gut an. Als wäre es gar nicht alt und rissig sondern frisch und weich. Ich legte meine Hände sanft an den Stamm des Baumes. Er zog mich magisch an. Wie ein Magnet, den es zu einem anderen Magneten drängte. Ich fühlte jede Bewegung, die die Äste und Blüten ausführten. Ich atmete den süßen Geruch ein, der auf meiner Zunge wie Honig schmeckte.

*Was tut Ihr da?* Ich zuckte schreckhaft zusammen, wandte den Kopf jedoch nicht nach Legolas um. Seine Stimme war sanft und verwundert. Der Zauber des Baumes war verflogen.

*Ihr taucht immer im falschen Moment auf*, zischte ich gereizt und nahm die Hände von der Rinde, um den Baum nicht auch zu reizen. Meine Gefühle auf ihn übergehen zu lassen.

*Er ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?* Er überging meine weniger freundliche Bemerkung einfach und gesellte sich zu mir. Was wollte er? Ich mochte ihn nicht in meiner Nähe haben.

*Was wollt Ihr?* Ich hätte ihm gerne zugestimmt. Stattdessen fauchte ich ihn an.

*Nur einen nächtlichen Spaziergang unternehmen*, beschwor er mich. Das ganze natürlich ohne Hintergedanken! Nicht, dass er mich kontrollieren wollte oder so. Nein ganz sicher nicht! Ich spürte, wie ich wieder begann zu kochen.

*Ihr habt mich gerade dabei gestört, wie ich den Baum in Brand stecken wollte*, fauchte ich sarkastisch und verließ den kitzelnden Untergrund um wieder auf Steinen zu stehen. Legolas neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, als sähe er mich zum ersten Mal. Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Meine Füße waren plötzlich kalt und die Sterne strahlten zu hell für diese Nacht. Ich wollte schnell zurück ins Bett. Doch dann fiel mir ein, dass dieses ja von kleinen müden Kindern belagert wurde.

*Da komme ich ja gerade rechtzeitig.* Irrte ich mich oder lächelte der Kerl!? 

„Verdammt noch mal und verflucht bei Aule, warum verfolgt Ihr mich!?" Ich kannte die Antwort nur zu gut und es machte mich wahnsinnig. Ich hatte eigentlich angenommen, dass er die Kontrolle etwas einschränken würde, wenn ich Narwainions Rat Folge leistete. Aber Legolas schien mich noch immer für unzurechnungsfähig zu halten.

*Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe immer Angst, Ihr stellt etwas Dummes an, und schadet Euch dabei selbst. Wie im Düsterwald.* Der freundliche Ton seiner Stimme passte mir nicht. Und schon gar nicht die Tatsache, dass er sich um mich sorgte.

„In diesem Gewirr von dämlichen Unkraut kann man sich ja nur verlaufen, oder ", fauchte ich ihn an. Er blieb ruhig. Wie ich es hasste!

*Ihr habt Recht. Der Düsterwald ist ein gefährlicher Ort, außerhalb der elbischen Grenzen.* Er war viel zu nett! Da lauerte etwas im Busch. Oder im Schatten der Nacht. Je nachdem. Ich betrachtete ihn misstrauisch. Da kein Mond am Himmel stand, spendeten lediglich die Sterne ihr Licht. Aber es kam auf das selbe hinaus.

*Ah. Da fällt mir etwas ein.* Er kramte in den Taschen seiner Tunika. Ich wartete genervt, zitternd, aber doch ein kleines bisschen interessiert. Ich korrigierte meine vorherigen Gedanken: da lauerte etwas in seiner Tasche. Heiß darauf, mich zu überfallen.

*Schafft Ihr es bald noch? Die Nacht wird verdammt kalt.* Er hielt kurz inne, sah mich eingehend an und kramte dann weiter auf der Suche nach etwas.

*Ihr hättet nicht rausgehen müssen. Zudem noch barfuss*, wies er aufmerksam auf meine nicht beschuhten Sohlen hin.

*Danke für den Tipp*, bemerkte ich bitter. Ich stellte einen Fuß auf den anderen, um die Kälte wenigstens für einen kurzen Augenblick aus meiner Haut zu treiben.

*Ah! Ich habe es.* Ich beobachtete, wie mein Lieblings-Vormund ein kleines Kästchen hervorzog und mir entgegenhielt. Ich starrte abwechselnd auf seine Hand und in seine Augen. Was sollte das werden?

Ich erinnerte mich an Gimlis Worte. Wie er immer wieder von Mutter und sich erzählt hatte. Wenn ich mich recht erinnerte, hatte er ihr auch ein Kästchen geschenkt, das bei den Zwergen ein stummes Liebesgeständnis darstellte. Ich war überwältigt, als meine Gedanken sich daran festhielten. Ein Liebesgeständnis!? Von LEGOLAS!? Ich zwinkerte ein paar Male irritiert, ehe ich auf den Gedanken kam, dass es vielleicht bei den Elben etwas ganz anderes bedeuten konnte. Vielleicht eine Hasserklärung oder einfach nur eine Freundschaftsfestigung.

*Ihr könnt es ruhig nehmen. Es beisst nicht. Außerdem ist es nicht von mir sondern von Mala.* Er lachte, als ich ihn ungläubig anstarrte. Ich war in letzter Zeit so begriffsstutzig!

*Von Mala*, wiederholte ich ziemlich blöde und wechselte meine Fußstellung.

*Ja. Sie sagte ich solle dir das geben, wenn die Zeit dafür ist. Und da du dich während der letzten Tage der Reise an meine Anordnungen gehalten hast, dachte ich, es ist an der Zeit, etwas netter zu dir zu sein.* Legolas duzte mich! Ich musste mich setzen. Irgendwohin, aber es war gerade nichts in der Nähe, das meine schwachen Beine hätte entlasten können. Vielleicht war es ein Versehen.

*Ach Ihr DACHTET!?* Mein spottender Ton gefiel mir sehr. So viel wenigstens nicht auf, wie verwirrt ich war.

*Ich habe nicht hinein gesehen...* Sag mal, hörte der mir überhaupt zu!?

*Ich hielt es für anständiger, Euch dies zu übergeben, ohne dass ich vom Inhalt bescheid weiß.* Der quatschte nur gequirlte Pferdescheiße daher. Um dem ein Ende zu setzen, riss ich ihm das Kästchen aus der Hand. Für einen kurzen Moment berührten meine Finger seine Haut. Und nur in diesem kurzen Augenblick stellte ich fest, das sie unheimlich weich und sanft war. Ein Blitz fuhr mir durch den Magen und ich zuckte zurück. Diese allergische Reaktion war wohl doch heftiger, als Nestalinna behauptet hatte. Aber durchaus nicht unangenehm.

*Ihr hättet mir das viel eher geben sollen*, fuhr ich ihn an. Mehr erbost über mich selbst als über ihn. Ich hatte mich nicht einmal bedankt, bevor ich davon gerauscht war. Meine nackten Füße patschten auf den kalten Stein und verursachten watschelnde Geräusche. Zum Glück lag mein Zimmer nicht im zweiten Aufgang. Dann fiel mir ein, dass ja die Kinder in meinem Bett schliefen. Ergeben seufzend, rutschte ich mit dem Rücken die Wand hinab und kauerte mich im Lichtschein einer Fackel auf den schönen Marmorboden. Das Kästchen hielt ich hohl in beiden Händen und ich muss wohl dagesessen haben wie einst Gollum, der seinen Schatz streichelte und mit ihm sprach.

Nach einigem Hin und Her der Gedanken, entschloss ich mich, das Geschenk zu öffnen. Ich war erleichtert und enttäuscht zugleich, dass es nicht von Legolas selbst kam.

Als ich den Deckel anhob, erblickte ich zu aller erst ein kleines Stoffbeutelchen mit bunten Mustern. Ich runzelte die Stirn und hob es heraus. Ein starker, süßer Geruch stieg mir in die Nase und breitete sich schnell weiter aus. Ich setzte den leichten Beutel auf dem Boden ab und untersuchte den weiteren Inhalt der Schatulle. Dort lag noch ein kleines zusammengefaltetes Pergament. Ich entfaltete es und ein fein säuberlich geschriebener Brief in der Allgemeinsprache lag vor mir.

_~Adamantiel_

_Ich wünsche dir alles Gute für die Reise und ein erfülltes, unsterbliches Leben. Du hast noch viel zu lernen und sicher viel zu erdulden und zu erleiden. Aber ich wünsche dir das größte Glück auf Erden. Ich habe dich in mein Herz geschlossen. Nicht weil du eine Elbin bist, sondern wegen deiner unvergesslichen, aufrichtigen Art. _

_Damit auch dir einmal ein wirklich aufrichtiger Moment begegnet, schenke ich dir diese Krautmischung. Sie ist ein altes Geheimnis unseres Dorfes und heißt ‚Wahrheit' Ich weiß nicht, wie die Elben sie nennen. Gehe behutsam damit um, denn das Rezept ist schon seit einem Jahrhundert verloren gegangen. _

_In Liebe Mala~_

Fortsetzung folgt!!

Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen!! Hinterlasst doch bitte ein kleines Nörgelbrieflein! *gg*

*knuddel*

Liebe Grüße!!

Hab euch super lieb!!!

P.S: VIELEN DANK FÜR EURE LIEBEN KOMMENTARE!!!!!!! IHR SEID SPITZE!!!


	12. Haarige Angelegenheiten

Laurie lantar lassi súrinen

[Wie Gold fallen die Blätter im Wind]

Haarige Angelegenheiten

Einige Diener fanden sie nach Sonnenaufgang in einem der Gänge. Das blonde junge Mädchen schlief friedlich und gleichmäßig atmend an die kühle Wand gelehnt. Auf dem Boden stand ein kleines Kästchen, das sie mit der linken Hand umklammert hielt.

Eine der jungen Frauen, die für die Säuberung der Zimmer zuständig war, sah ihren Gefährtinnen erstaunt in die Augen. Das spitze Ohr Adamantiels wurde von den Haaren verdeckt, sodass sie nicht gleich erkennen konnten, um wen es sich handelte.

Langsam und vorsichtig näherte sich die braunhaarige der schönen Elbin und rüttelte sachte an deren Schulter.

Adamantiel regte sich nicht und schlief seelenruhig weiter. Ein Kichern war von den Zofen zu hören und sie hielten amüsiert die Hände vor den Mund um nicht laut lachen zu müssen. Auch Ingjara musste leicht lächeln. Zum zweiten Mal schüttelte sie die Schulter des schlafenden Mädchens.

„Lady! Wachen sie auf", sprach sie leise an Adamantiels Ohr und dieses Mal drehte sie den Kopf auf die andere Seite. Eine der Dienerinnen musste sich lachend wegdrehen. Jetzt öffnete die Lady auch noch den Mund etwas im Schlaf.

„Lady", lachte die Zofe mit den braunen Haaren und hielt Adamantiel amüsiert die Nase zu. Irgendwie mussten sie ja die Dame wach bekommen! Was würde der König davon halten, wenn er aus seinem Schlafgemach trat und ein leicht grunzendes Mädchen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand schlafen sah?

Doch anstatt vom Luftmangel aufzuwachen, atmete die schöne Elbin einfach durch den Mund. Die Zofen konnten schon beinahe nicht mehr an sich halten. In ihrer Zeit im Schloss, hatten sie noch nie so etwas erlebt. Alle Herrschaften schliefen wie es sich gehörte in Betten in ihren Gemächern.

„Schht. Seid doch still!" Die braunhaarige Zofe runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn. Dann strich sie dem Mädchen vor sich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht und als sie sie hinter das Ohr stecken wollte, sprang sie überrascht auf.

„Bei Ihrer Majestät! Es ist eine der Elbinnen, die gestern hier ankamen", entfuhr es ihr und sie wich respektvoll ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Fürwahr sie ist eine Elbin." Ein Kreischen ging durch den Gang, als die Zofen eine Männerstimme hinter sich hörten. Als sie sich zaghaft umwandten, stand ein lächelnder Mann vor ihnen. Seine spitzen Ohren waren zu sehen, da er das Haar mit einem Band nach hinten verbannt hatte.

„Und sie ist noch sehr jung." Er schlängelte sich zwischen den Frauen hindurch und kniete neben Adamantiel auf dem Boden. Wie friedlich ihr Schlaf war. Der tiefe Schlaf eines Kindes war ihr noch immer gegeben.

„Bitte holt Bettbezüge und bringt sie auf mein Zimmer", richtete sich Legolas an das braunhaarige Zimmermädchen, das ihn unlängst erkannt hatte. Dies musste der neue Prinz von Ithilien sein! Der Anführer der reisenden Elben. Völlig euphorisch lief sie in eine nahegelegene kleine Kammer und kramte Kissen und Decke hervor. Dann folgte sie dem Elben, der das Mädchen in seinen Armen den Gang entlang trug.

Sie war leicht und Legolas runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Hatte sie die ganze Nacht an der Wand gelehnt? Warum war sie nicht in ihr Zimmer zurückgekehrt? Dann fiel ihm selbst die Antwort auf diese Frage ein. Die kleinen Elbenkinder belagerten in Scharen Bett, Fußboden und sogar die kleine Schrankkommode.

Er öffnete lautlos die Tür zu seinem Gemach und ließ Adamantiel dann in den großen Sessel sinken. Das Zimmermädchen trat näher und hob leicht und beinahe ehrfürchtig den Kopf der Elbin an, um das Kissen zwischen Sesselbezug und kopf zu stecken. Dann breitete sie die Decke über ihr aus und wandte sich dann wieder Legolas zu.

„Wünscht Ihr noch etwas?" Sie schmolz beinahe dahin unter seinen warmen, strahlenden blauen Augen, die sie aufmerksam musterten. Dieser Mann, nein Elb, war einfach atemberaubend. Doch zu ihrer großen Enttäuschung schüttelte er den Kopf und winkte dankend ab. Das Zeichen für sie, dass sie sich nicht länger hier aufzuhalten hatte. Und als sie die Tür schloss und noch einen Blick auf die junge schlafende Elbin warf, beneidete sie diese heiß und glühend.

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte den Blick dieser Zofe gesehen und er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum Eifersucht in ihren schönen Augen lag. Sicherlich wusste er, dass er begehrt wurde. Zum einen war er ein Prinz und Held und zum anderen ein Elb. Aber genau diese drei Dinge schienen Adamantiel am wenigsten zu beeindrucken. Im vollkommen Gegensatz zu dieser Zofe und anderen Frauen, die ihn anhimmelten. Und er musste ehrlich zugeben, dass ihn dieses Verhalten zuerst tief gekränkt hatte. Er war es gewöhnt gewesen, dass sich alle Blicke auf ihn richteten, sobald er irgendwo erschien. Aber als ihm jemand den Rücken kehrte, hatte er das schon schwer verarbeiten müssen. Doch jetzt stachelte es seinen Ehrgeiz an. Er wollte unbedingt erreichen, dass Adamantiel Respekt vor ihm hatte. Nein nicht nur das. Er wollte, dass sie ihn mochte.

Er kniete neben ihr nieder und betrachtete sie lange Zeit. Ihre Wimpern waren seidig schwarz und ungewöhnlich lang. Die Nase sehr markant und nicht so puppenmäßig wie die vieler Frauen. Ihre Lippen waren schön geschwungen. Aber auch im Schlafe hatten sie einen etwas rebellischen Zug und Legolas musste einfach lächeln. Das Kästchen, dass er ihr übergeben hatte, stand jetzt auf der kleinen Kommode und wartete darauf, dass seine Besitzerin aufwachte.

Eigentlich war sie ja ganz süß. Frech und vorlaut aber unheimlich süß. Irgendwie bedauerte er es, dass es ihm tatsächlich gelungen war, sie gefügig zu machen. Der streitlustige Glanz ihrer Augen war einer großen Leere gewichen. Er musste ihn wieder entfachen.

Aus diesem Gedanken heraus, zog er ihr die Decke soweit herunter, dass sie einfach an den Schultern frieren musste. Er grinste und die unbändige Streitlust, die ihn immer in ihrer Gegenwart übermannte, nahm von ihm Besitz. Er piekste seinem Patenkind neckend zwischen die Rippen, sodass Adamantiel schreckhaft aus dem Schlaf fuhr.

„Was in Aules Namen tut ihr da", fragte sie irritiert, als sie Legolas neben sich sitzen sah.

„Ich wollte Euch wecken", kam die prompte Antwort und er zog ihr die Decke noch weiter weg. Und noch ehe sie zufassen konnte, landete sie auf dem Boden.

„Und dazu müsst Ihr mir die Decke wegziehen", fragte Adamantiel ungläubig und der Prinz freute sich diebisch über den leicht gereizten Unterton in ihrer Stimme.

„Es schien mir die einzige Möglichkeit", antwortete er mit einem breiten Grinsen und keuchte kurz darauf luftschnappend auf. Sie hatte ihm mit voller Wucht gegen die Brust geschlagen.

„Frauen weckt man nicht, indem man sie ärgert", fauchte sie und stand schnell auf. Ihr kurzes Nachtgewand war etwas zerknittert, aber Legolas konnte einfach nicht die Augen von ihr nehmen.

„Wie sollte man sie sonst wecken, wenn sie nicht aufwachen", fragte er, nachdem er wieder regelmäßig atmen konnte.

„Netter und vor allem sanfter", entgegnete sie schnippisch und ordnete das blonde Haar vor einem Spiegel. Es schien sie nicht im Geringsten zu stören, dass sie nur mit einem leichten weißen Nachtkleid bekleidet war. Legolas erhob sich und ging einige Schritte auf sie zu. Sie konnte ihn im Spiegel näher kommen sehen und als er direkt hinter ihr stand und sie seinen Atmen in ihrem Nacken spüren konnte, ließ sie automatisch die Hand sinken und wartete einfach nur was geschehen würde. Merkwürdigerweise schlug ihr Herz ungewöhnlich schnell gegen die Brust. Nestalinna musste doch irgend etwas gegen diese verflixte Allergie haben! Es wurde ihr langsam lästig.

Aber obwohl sie Angst und ein komisches Gefühl hatte, stand sie einfach nur da und wartete, was Legolas als nächstes tun würde.

„Ihr legt also wert darauf, von mir sanfter behandelt zu werden", fragte er dicht an ihrem Ohr. Sie konnte einfach die Augen nicht von ihm nehmen und starrte wie gebannt in den Spiegel. Ein leichtes Zittern ging durch ihren Körper und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich ihre rebellische Seite durchsetzte. Sie drehte sich schwunghaft und demonstrativ um und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Mit seinem Geschleime kam er nicht bei ihr an! Niemals!

„Es geht mir nicht darum, dass IHR sanfter zu mir seid. Frauen sollten nur nicht grob behandelt werden." Verflixt! Warum klang ihre Stimme so fremd und anders?

„Hmm...Ihr habt auf dem Gang übernachtet, wusstet Ihr das?" Er tat so, als käme er ihr nur unbewusst immer näher. In Wirklichkeit genoss er es, sie in die Enge zu treiben und ihre unsicheren Augen zu sehen. Adamantiel war inzwischen so weit wie möglich zurückgewichen doch schließlich hatte der Spiegel ihren Fluchtweg erheblich verkürzt.

„Ja das wusste ich! Ich fand es angenehm auf dem kalten Stein", erwiderte Adamantiel und sie war erstaunt über sich selbst, dass sie noch immer Argumente fand.

„So...dann war es wohl falsch, dass ich Euch in mein Gemach getragen habe?" Die Elbin schnappte nach Luft. Sie hatte sich schon gefragt wo sie war, aber dass es ausgerechnet Legolas' Gemach sein musste! Sie hatte aber auch Pech. Zudem stützte der widerliche Elb nun seine Hände links und rechts des schmalen Spiegels an der Wand ab und lehnte den Oberkörper weiter nach vorn.

„Ihr mischt...Euch immer in Dinge ein", sie begann zu stottern, als sie ihm wieder in die Augen sah. Legolas schien zu wissen, welche Wirkung seine Nähe auf sie hatte und Adamantiel verfluchte ihn und ihre dämliche Allergie! „die Euch absolut nichts angehen!"

Sie versuchte ärgerlich und gereizt zu klingen, aber es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen! Sie sah nur Legolas. Sie spürte nur seine Wärme, seinen Atem und es löste etwas in ihr aus, von dem sie nicht wusste, dass es das gab. Ein heißes Gefühl des Verlangens.

Mittlerweile berührte Legolas' Wange die ihre und sein Atem machte sie halb verrückt. Sie musste den starken Drang, ihn zu berühren, hinunterkämpfen.

„Vielleicht mische ich mich auch nur in diese Dinge ein, weil ich mich um Euch sorge." Adamantiel zog rasselnd die Luft ein, als er diese Worte an ihrem Ohr hauchte.

„Ihr seid noch so jung und ich muss auf Euch acht geben - Als Euer Pate." Diese Worte weckten sie wieder auf aus ihrem Tagtraum. Sie rasselten so kalt und unbarmherzig in ihren Ohren, als hätte man sie in Eiswasser gestoßen. Aber immerhin verschafften sie ihr wieder einen klaren Kopf. Sie stieß Legolas von sich und ging schnellen Schrittes zur Tür. Dort drehte sie sich noch einmal um und funkelte ihn hasserfüllt an.

„Ich bin vielleicht noch jung und in Euren Augen ein Kind. Aber das gibt Euch noch längst nicht das Recht mit mir zu tun was Euch gerade Spaß macht!" Ohne es zu bemerken, hatte sie den letzten Satz geschrieen. Dann knallte sie die Tür mit einer Wucht hinter sich zu, dass das Bild, das daneben hing, von der Wand fiel.

LEGOLAS POV

Ich hörte den lauten Knall der zufallenden Tür und es war, als würde mich jemand aus einem langen Wachtraum aufwecken. Erst jetzt realisierte ich alles was ich getan und gesagt hatte und ich kam mir vor wie der größte und gemeinste Ork in ganz Mittelerde. Was bei Eru war in mich gefahren!? Ich schüttelte den Kopf, aber das vertrieb die Erinnerung auch nicht. Ihre Nähe hatte mir gut getan, ihr irritierter und völlig verwirrter Ausdruck hatte alles nur noch mehr vorangetrieben. Aber bei dem Gedanken an meine letzten Sätze hätte ich mich selbst ohrfeigen können!

Während ich die Decke zusammenlegte und das Kopfkissen ausschüttelte, fragte ich mich, ob meine Reaktion von eben unserer Freundschaft sehr geschadet hat. Mir lag fiel daran, mich mit Adamantiel unterhalten zu können.

Dann fiel mein Blick auf das kleine verzierte Kästchen und ich seufzte schwer. Ich musste es ihr früher oder später zurückgeben und ich war mir sicher, dass ich in diesen Augenblicken mein eigenes Leben gefährdete. So aufgebracht und vor allem verletzt hatte ich sie noch nie.

Ich ließ Malas Geschenk in eine meine Taschen gleiten und öffnete die Tür zu meinem Gemach. Instinktiv sah ich mich um. Ich musste zugeben, dass ich Angst vor Adamantiels Wutausbrüchen hatte. Von jetzt an musste ich auf der Hut sein. Sie würde sicher keine Gelegenheit auslassen, mich zu blamieren.

Doch ich begegnete ihr schneller, als ich es befürchtet hatte. Leider führte kein Weg an ihrem Zimmer vorbei, wenn man in den großen Speisesaal gelangen wollte. Adamantiel war wieder einmal von mindestens drei kleinen Kindern umgeben und schien mich im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht zu bemerken. Doch als sie den Kopf aufrichtete, kreuzten sich unsere Blicke. Ich erschrak als ich erkannte, dass ich nicht in ihren Augen lesen konnte wie sonst immer. Auch ihr Gesicht war regungs- und emotionslos.

„Wieder mit Gleichgesinnten unterwegs?" Ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen, sie auf ihre offensichtliche Kinderliebe anzusprechen.

„Immerhin besser als mit einem überheblichen Prinzen eingesperrt sein zu müssen." Ich hatte es geahnt. Ihre schwindende Widerstandskraft vorhin, hatte wieder die Spitze erreicht.

„Tiel. Sitzt du beim Essen neben mir?" Ich beobachtete ihre sanfte Reaktion, als sie sich liebevoll lächelnd zu Tinnu hinunterbeugte und ‚Natürlich du süßer Spatz' sagte. Ich kannte sie nur spießig und stachlig wie einen alten Igel. Dieses Lächeln hatte sie mir noch nie geschenkt.

„Darf ich auch", fragte ich spöttisch und wir maßen uns wieder einmal gegenseitig mit den Augen.

„Nein. Ich sitz auch schon neben ihr", begehrte Alagos auf und drängte sich noch etwas näher an seine Ersatzmama. Ich beugte mich zu ihm hinunter und stupste dem Jungen auf die Nase.

„Pass auf dass sie dich nicht beißt." Doch Alagos schien das überhaupt nicht witzig zu finden, klammerte sich an Adamantiels Hand und streckte mir frech die Zunge heraus. Ich erhob mich wieder, kramte das Kästchen aus meiner Tasche. Ich drückte es dem Jungen in die Hand und setzte meinen Weg zum Speisesaal stillschweigend fort.

Keine POV

Aragorn sah hin und wieder irritiert zu Legolas hinüber. Sein ehemaliger Gefährte und jetziger Freund benahm sich sonderbar. Nicht, dass er sich anders verhalten hätte als sonst. Nein er beherrschte die Maskerade der Elben nahezu perfekt. Es war etwas anderes, das ihn immer wieder aufsehen sah. Etwas an seiner Haltung verriet dem König, dass Legolas mit sich im Unreinen war und er nahm sich vor, den Elbenprinzen später zur Seite zu nehmen und mit ihm darüber zu sprechen. Sofern Legolas darüber sprechen wollte. Aber Aragorn ahnte schon worum es sich handelte.

„Sieh doch. Sie ist so rein und unschuldig, dass die Kinder sie bedingungslos lieben." Arwen berührte leicht seinen Arm und lächelte ihn glücklich an. Aragorn nickte und sah dann ebenfalls zu Adamantiel hinüber, die seiner kleinen Tochter gerade eine Weintraube in den Mund schob und selbst von einem kleinen Mädchen gefüttert wurde. Die erwachsenen Elben taten so, als würden sie es nicht bemerken, doch auch auf ihren Lippen lag ein kleines Lächeln.

Aber auch der Königin war aufgefallen, dass Adamantiel zwar oft lachend aufsah, aber niemals in die Richtung ihres Vormunds blickte.

„Was meinst du", fragte sie ihren Gatten lächelnd und lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie fühlte sich wohl und geborgen in den letzten beiden Tagen. Kein Mensch außer Aragorn saß am Tisch und speiste mit ihnen. Es waren alles Angehörige ihres Volkes und sie konnte sich endlich einmal in der Wärme der Vertrautheit fallen lassen. Niemals hätte sie in Gegenwart von menschlichen Besuchern so innige Gefühle zu Aragorn gezeigt. Schließlich hatte sie als Königin die Pflicht, zuverlässig zu erscheinen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich glaube sie mögen sich", äußerte sich Aragorn nach einer Weile und küsste seine Frau auf die Stirn.

„Sie haben noch viel vor sich. Und sieh nur diesen Elben dort drüben. Er wirft immer ein Auge auf Adamantiel." Aragorn folgte ihrem Blick und musste feststellen, dass seine Gattin recht hatte. Der Elb, der ein paar Plätze weiter zur Rechten von Adamantiel saß, sah immer wieder in ihre Richtung, als wollte er sichergehen, dass sie nichts dummes anstellte. Vielleicht hatte Legolas ihm befohlen sie zu überwachen. 

Sie sahen beide, wie eines der Kinder von Adamantiels Schoß rutschte und um den Tisch herum ging. Im gleichen Moment, zierte ein breites Grinsen das hübsche Gesicht der Elbin.

„Prinz Legolas! Du hast da so schönen Saft! Ich will mal kosten", hörte das Königspaar plötzlich eine Jungenstimme laut fragen. Einige Köpfe drehten sich neugierig in die Richtung und sahen Legolas abwartungsvoll an. Dieser bewegte keine Miene. Keiner konnte ahnen was er dachte. Doch der Prinz war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das eine von Adamantiels Fallen war. Aber was sollte er denn schon sagen? Nein du darfst nicht, du willst mir nur schaden? Was würde sein Volk dann sagen. Und so nickte er, reichte dem Kind sein Glas und beobachtete scharf jede seiner Bewegungen. Doch der kleine Elb nippte nur kurz und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Das ist lecker!" Er reichte den Becher wieder zurück und Legolas atmete erleichtert auf, dass er nicht über seine Tunika geschüttet wurde. Dann lächelte er dem Kind zu, dass daraufhin wieder um den Tisch rannte. Diesmal ließ es sich aber auf dem Schoß seiner Mutter nieder und beobachtete Legolas aufmerksam.

Legolas setzte nun ebenfalls den Becher an und nahm ein paar große Schlucke. Er setzte erst wieder ab, als leises Kichern an sein Ohr drang. Die Kinder, nun alle auf den Schößen ihrer Mütter lachten mit vorgehaltener Hand und tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus. Schnell huschte sein Blick in Adamantiels Richtung doch sein Patenkind grinste nicht und ließ sich ansonsten auch nichts anmerken.

Ein kritischer Blick traf das Saftglas und er stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass kleine Krümel darin schwammen. Das Kichern wurde lauter und jetzt waren es nicht nur die Kinder. Auch einige der älteren Elben konnten ihre Belustigung nicht mehr hinter ihrer Maske verstecken.

Wieder sah er zu Adamantiel hinüber, die ihn mit kritischen Blick musterte und den Kopf auf der Hand aufgestützt hatte.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und er sah in Aragorns gutmütige Augen, während das Kichern immer lauter wurde. Irgendwie juckte es ihn um den Mund herum. Und auch seine Brust. Er kratzte sich ein wenig.

„Komm mein Freund. Ich denke, das kriegen wir wieder hin", sprach Aragorn und Legolas erhob sich, um dem König zu folgen. Arwen warf ihm einen amüsiert- mitleidigen Blick zu und Legolas hatte den Eindruck, als wollte sie ihm etwas sagen. Doch Aragorn zog ihn am Arm mit aus dem Saal und führte ihn in ein großes Badezimmer. Dort trat Legolas sofort vor den Spiegel. Als er sich ins Gesicht blickte, keuchte er entsetzt und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den gewachsenen Bart. Er drehte sich sofort zu Aragorn um, der an der Tür lehnte und ihn eingehend beobachtete. Er verzog keine Miene aber Legolas war sich sicher, dass er nur nicht lachte, um ihn nicht noch mehr zu kränken.

„Dieses Biest", entfuhr es ihm laut, doch sein Freund zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Sie ist Gimlis ‚Tochter'. Ärgerst du sie, bekommst du es mindestens genauso zurück. Aber mal ehrlich: So schlimm sind Bärte doch gar nicht." Aragorn fuhr sich selbst über den Dreitagesbart und lächelte Legolas gutmütig an. Was hatten Elben nur gegen Bärte?

„Aragorn! Elben haben keine Bärte und auch keine", er zog sich die Tunika über den Kopf und drehte sich dann zu seinem Freund um „und auch keine Haare auf der Brust wie wilde Tiere!" Aragorn musste schmunzeln. Da wucherte rotblondes Haar - mindesten fünfzehn Zentimeter lang – auf Legolas' Brust bis hin zum Bauchnabel. Und das Zeug schien immer noch zu wachsen! Der Bart hatte mittlerweile die stattliche Länge des Bartes eines Hundertjährigen erreicht und umrahmte das anmutige Gesicht des schönen Elben. Dadurch wirkte Legolas ehrlich gesagt verantwortungsbewusster und erwachsener. Aber Aragorn kannte die Meinung seines Freundes.

„Bei Eru! Jetzt ist sie zu weit gegangen", schimpfte Legolas und der König Gondors stellte fest, dass es dem Wutausbruch von damals sehr glich. Legolas tigerte wild im Badezimmer auf und ab.

„Wie kriege ich das jetzt wieder weg!? Bei Eru, ich schwöre ich setze sie in Mordor aus! Da gehört sie hin. Zu den Orks und all den schleimigen Kriechtieren!" Aragorn trat an Legolas heran und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ganz ruhig mein Freund. Du kannst nicht beweisen, dass sie es war." Doch Aragorns Versuche Legolas zu beruhigen, schlugen fehl. Ja sie reizten den Elben sogar noch mehr.

„Natürlich war sie es! Wer sonst sollte es gewesen sein!? Hast du ihren Blick gesehen, Aragorn? Er war voller Hinterlist und Rachsucht!" Legolas schien nicht zu bremsen zu sein.

„Soll ich jetzt mein unsterbliches Leben mit einem Bart verbringen!" Langsam wurde es lächerlich Legolas so jammern zu sehen.

„Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass irgendeine Elbin das gut finden würde." Aragorn runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie stehe ich denn da!? Als einziger Elb mit Bart!" Aragorn lehnte sich wieder lässig gegen die Tür und lachte laut los. Er hatte seinen elbischen Freund noch nie so erlebt. Eigentlich war Legolas die Ruhe selbst.

„Was gibt es da zu lachen, Aragorn?" Legolas' Augen blitzten streitlustig in seine Richtung. Der König stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging im Badezimmer auf und ab.

„Legolas. Was die Frauen deines Volkes angeht: Sie haben kein Problem mit Bärten."

„Woher willst du das wissen", fuhr in der Prinz an und Aragorn lachte erneut.

„Mein Freund. Ich glaube zu wissen, dass ich einen Bart habe und meine Frau eine wunderschöne intelligente Elbin ist, falls du das vergessen haben solltest." Der Elb schwieg peinlich berührt.

„Verzeih mir Aragorn. Ich habe nicht über meine Worte nachgedacht", gab er nach kurzer Stille zu und sah seinem Freund versöhnlich lächelnd ins Gesicht. Dieser klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und grinste nur.

„Zum anderen, Legolas, kenne ich das Kraut, das sie dir gegeben hat. Menschen verwenden es, wenn der Haarwuchs nicht mehr regelmäßig ist und sie altern. Aber sie müssen es täglich einnehmen, damit ihnen das Haar nicht ausfällt. Das heißt, du musst nur einen Tag mit Bart verbringen und nicht deine Unsterblichkeit." Jetzt lachten beide laut los und Legolas empfand es gar nicht mehr als so schrecklich, dass ihm Adamantiel wieder einmal einen Streich gespielt hatte.

„Aber das sie den Jungen benutzt hat, ist skrupellos", empörte er sich aus diesem Gedanken heraus.

„Wenn sie aus deinem Glas getrunken hätte, hättest du sicher ein anderes benutzt, oder nicht?" Aragorn schmunzelte als der Elb zustimmend nickte.

„Bei dieser Gelegenheit Melethnin" Aragorn drückte Legolas auf einen Hocker, kramte ein scharfes Messer hervor und begann, den Bart des Elben zu beschneiden.

„Ich wollte noch mit dir über dieses Mädchen sprechen. Hat Gimli etwas über ihre Eltern erzählt?"

„Nur dass ein Elb zwischen den Bäumen stand und Gimli das Baby in die Arme gelegt hat. Bei strömenden Regen", antwortete Legolas nachdenklich.

„Empfindest du es nicht als deine Pflicht, ihre Eltern zu suchen?" Diese Frage schlug wie ein Blitzschlag bei Legolas ein und er starrte Aragorn entgeistert an.

„Ihre Eltern suchen?"

„Ja. Wäre das nicht das beste für euch beide? Sie hätte Eltern, die sich um sie kümmern und ihr würdet nicht mehr sooft streiten. Solche Streiche wie dieser kämen nicht mehr vor. Hast du vielleicht irgendwelche Hinweise auf ihre leiblichen Eltern."

„Nein. Aber ich glaube das ist auch besser so. Sie wären schockiert, wenn sie wüssten, was aus ihrer Tochter geworden ist."

„Da kann nun einmal nichts anderes herauskommen, wenn Gimli ein Kind aufzieht", scherzte Aragorn.

„Aber es ist schon merkwürdig, dass er uns nie etwas von ihr erzählt hat, als er an unserer Seite kämpfte." Aragorn hatte die rechte Gesichtshälfte bewältigt und wandte sich nun der Linken zu.

„Vielleicht hat er sich geschämt", murmelte Legolas.

„Bei dem Stolz, den er an den Tag gelegt hat, als er sie uns vorstellte? Legolas das glaubst du doch selbst nicht!" Es stimmte. Das glaubte er selbst nicht. Aber er konnte sich auch nicht erklären, warum Gimli sie dann verschwiegen hatte.

„Jedenfalls liebt er sie wie sein eigenes Kind. Ich kann ihn gut verstehen. Du nicht?" Die Fragen Aragorns' wurden immer unheimlicher.

„Ich weiß nicht, worauf du hinaus willst, Aragorn. Aber eins ist sicher: Ich bin nur ihr Pate und das reicht mir voll und ganz. Aber ja. Ich mag sie, wenn sie nicht gerade so ein Biest ist und mir ein Haarwuchsmittel untermischt." Danach schwiegen beide eine Zeit lang, bis Aragorn auf ein anderes Thema zu sprechen kam.

„Man sagt, in Ithilien seien Olifanten gesichtet worden. Es ist nur ein Gerücht, aber es könnten durchaus Südmenschen in der Nähe sein, die sich im Wald eingenistet haben." Legolas lauschte interessiert. Das war wirklich eine außergewöhnliche Neuigkeit. Seit dem Ringkrieg hatte er keines dieser Tiere gesehen. Und während des Kampfes hatte er sie töten müssen.

„Meinst du sie stellen eine Gefahr für uns dar?"

„Ich denke nicht. Aber das musst du selbst einschätzen. Ich schicke dir daher Faramir und ein paar Krieger Gondors mit. Falls es ernst wird." Legolas nickte. Er hatte keine großen Komplikationen erwartet und war daher überrascht, dass Aragorn Vorsichtsmaßnahmen traf.

„Könnte das Böse sich wieder sammeln", fragte er den König. Doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Bisher hat mich Gandalf noch nicht besucht. Auch nicht in meinen Visionen", grinste Aragorn und Legolas lachte leise.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass seine Macht so groß ist, um bis hierher zu wirken, mein Freund."

„Hüte dich, er könnte jedes deiner Worte hören." Aragorn verstellte die Stimme, sodass es irgendwie unheimlich klang und beide lachten wieder. Hätte einer der Hofangestellten den jetzt König gesehen, was hätten sie wohl gedacht?

Als Legolas den Saal fluchtartig hinter Aragorn verließ und das Lachen der anderen Elben immer lauter wurde, konnte auch Adamantiel nicht mehr länger an sich halten. Sie stupste Tinnu, die schon Tränen vor Lachen in den Augen hatte, amüsiert an.

„Das war genial, was? Ein Elb mit Bart!" Beide lachten noch lauter los, als sie es ohnehin schon getan hatten und Alagos wäre beinahe von Adamantiels Schoß gefallen, als sie sich nach hinten lehnte.

„Sehr komisch Adamantiel." Das Mädchen öffnete die Augen und sah sich Hellina und Nestalinna gegenüber, die sie vorwurfsvoll ansahen.

„Jetzt hast du ihn bis über die Maße gereizt. Ich glaube das lässt er nicht auf sich sitzen."

„Aber er sieht doch gut aus, oder nicht?" Wieder lachte Adamantiel laut los. Die Freundinnen runzelten nur die Stirn. Adamantiel benahm sich wirklich noch immer wie ein Kind, obwohl sie bald die einhundert Jahre erreichte.

„Adamantiel, wenn du ihn weiter so ärgerst, endet das nur in dummen Streits, Verboten und Tränen. Außerdem magst du ihn doch." Nestalinna legte der Freundin eine Hand auf die Schulter und beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr hinunter.

„Oder haben die ‚allergischen Reaktionen' aufgehört?" Sie fragte so leise, dass nur Adamantiel es hören konnte und trotzdem verstummte ihr lachen. Die Erinnerungen an den Morgen in Legolas' Gemach kamen zurück und mit ihm das unbeschreibliche Gefühl. Sie drehte Nestalinna etwas vorwurfsvoll den Kopf zu.

„Gib mir doch endlich ein paar Kräuter dagegen! Es wird immer lästiger." Sie verstand gar nicht, was so lustig an ihrer Bitte gewesen war, jedenfalls kicherte die Freundin wild los und zwinkerte Hellina verschwörerisch zu.

„Du musst schon selbst ein Heilmittel finden, sonst wirkt es nicht." Adamantiel sah von einer zur anderen. Wussten sie etwas, das sie nicht wusste? Wie dem auch sei, Legolas mit Bart war der lächerlichste Anblick auf der ganzen Welt. Auch Narwainion, der ihr das Kraut auf ihre Bitten hin gegeben hatte, hatte laut gelacht und ihr den Daumen hochgehalten. Sie fühlte sich einfach wohl bei ihm.

Plötzlich ging ein lautes Raunen durch den Saal und das Lachen verebbte langsam. Adamantiel hob den Kopf und betrachtete entsetzt die Bärte der Krieger. Daneben standen die Jungs und lachten frech.

Ihr wurde übel. Das mit dem Kraut hatte ursprünglich nur Legolas treffen sollen und nicht die anderen männlichen Elben. Aber die Kinder hatten es wohl zu komisch gefunden. Sie war zu weit gegangen. Sie hätte die Kinder nicht dazu anstiften dürfen. Jetzt dachten sie sicher, es wäre erlaubt, den Erwachsenen Streiche zu spielen. Ihr Plan war nach hinten losgegangen. Zumindest fühlte sie sich plötzlich nicht mehr so wohl und zum Lachen war ihr auch nicht zumute.

Adamantiel erhob sich rasch und eilte aus dem Saal. Nestalinna und Hellina waren schon auf der Suche nach Alagos und Tinnu, die sicher mit unter den Unruhestiftern waren. Als die blonde Elbin an der Saaltür ankam, vertrat ihr die Königin Arwen lächelnd den Weg.

„Ich würde gerne mit Euch sprechen, wenn es Euch nicht allzu viele Umstände macht." Adamantiel trat nervös vom einen auf das andere Bein, nicht sicher, was sie sagen sollte.

„Wenn es nicht gerade hier sein muss", antwortete sie dann schließlich und Arwen öffnete lachend die Tür.

„Aber nein. Die anderen müssen ja nicht alles erfahren." Die Königin wollte schon gehen, als Adamantiel sie zurückhielt.

„Majestät, wollt Ihr nicht Eure Kinder mitnehmen?" Arwen sah kurz in den Saal und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Nein. Sie hatten noch nie die Gelegenheit mit anderen Elbenkindern zu spielen. Sollen sie sich nur austoben. Und die Bärte fallen ja eh im Laufe des Tages wieder ab." Adamantiel nickte nur und folgte dann der schönen aber sterblichen Frau auf den Gang. Die Königin lächelte warm und mütterlich und das anfängliche Unbehagen in Adamantiels Magengegend verschwand sofort. Sie liefen einige Zeit stillschweigend nebeneinander her, bis Adamantiel es nicht mehr aushielt.

„Sagt mir, Königin Arwen, warum habt Ihr Eure wertvolle Unsterblichkeit wegen König Aragorn aufgeben? Er ist doch auch nur ein Mann." Arwen hielt erstaunt inne und musterte Adamantiel interessiert. Dann lachte sie.

„Ach darum bist du so aufmüpfig und wild! Möchtest du wirklich wissen, warum ich die Unsterblichkeit aufgegeben habe?" Als Adamantiel nickte, nahm sie die Hand des Mädchen und führte sie hinaus zum Weißen Baum, unter dem sich beide niederließen.

„Ich habe mich für Aragorn entschieden. Denn was wäre die Unsterblichkeit ohne den Mann, den ich liebe?" Sie sah Adamantiel ernst in die Augen und ihr Gegenüber musste nach kurzer Zeit den Blick anwenden.

„Meint, dass ich auch einmal etwas aufgeben muss?" Arwen wiegte sanft den Kopf hin und her.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Das wird sich zeigen, wenn es soweit ist. Aber eines ist sicher: Das Leben ist so gestaltet, dass man sich immer zwischen zwei Dingen entscheiden muss. Nur in den seltensten Fällen kann alles haben, was man gerne möchte. Aber glaub mir, egal welche Entscheidung du triffst, irgendetwas musst du immer zurücklassen."

Der Blick der König entschwand während sie sprach in weite Ferne und Wehmut stand in ihren Augen.

„Ich habe meinen Vater verlassen müssen, um Aragorn zu bekommen. Meine Brüder leben zwar noch in Mittelerde, aber auch sie werden bald in die Unsterblichen Lande segeln." Adamantiel schlang die Arme um die Knie und wiegte ihren Körper hin und her. Auch ihre Gedanken verweilten an dem Ort, an dem die Elben Mittelerde für immer den Rücken zukehrten. Waren auch ihre Eltern einfach davon gesegelt? Ohne sie? Oder waren sie gestorben? Im Krieg? Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich über ihre leiblichen Eltern Gedanken machte. Sie vermisste sie nicht und sie war auch nicht traurig darüber, dass sie sie nicht kannte. Aber es interessierte sie schon, warum sie von Zwergen aufgezogen wurde.

„Der Stein, den Ihr da um den hals tragt", Arwen deutete auf den Diamanten, der an einer Kette in Adamantiels Ausschnitt rutschte. „Er ist sehr außergewöhnlich. Um nicht zu sagen einzigartig. Ihr müsst gut darauf acht geben. Woher habt Ihr ihn?"

„Ich trage ihn wohl schon seit meiner Geburt." Adamantiel lächelte leicht, als sie den Diamanten berührte.

„Er ist schön", sagte Arwen und wieder drang das warme Lächeln der Königin in Adamantiels Herz ein. Wie wäre es wohl, wenn diese Frau ihre Mutter sein würde?

„Ja das ist er." Die beiden Frauen saßen noch einige Zeit schweigend nebeneinander, als Arwen auf Adamantiels Paten zu sprechen kam.

„Warum habt Ihr Legolas eigentlich das Mittel in den Saft mischen lassen? Wolltet Ihr Euch für irgend etwas rächen?" Adamantiel sah Arwen erstaunt an. Woher wusste sie, dass sie es war?

„Ja. Er hat sich zu weit vorgewagt", entgegnete Gimlis Zögling und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was hat er denn nun wieder angestellt?" Arwens Stimme hatte etwas vertrautes, etwas beruhigendes, das Adamantiel Mut machte, ihr vom heutigen Morgen zu erzählen. Die Königin lauschte dem Mädchen gespannt und lächelte in sich hinein. Adamantiel würde ihr nicht glauben, wenn sie ihr sagte was es war, dass sie ursprünglich für eine Allergie hielt. Man konnte ihr die Wahrheit nackt auf den Bauch binden und sie würde sie nicht sehen. Arwen wusste, dass die kleine Elbin das selbst erkennen musste, aber Legolas' Verhalten erstaunte sie. Warum hatte er sich so verhalten? Wollte er Adamantiel provozieren und ihr vor Augen führen, was sie selbst nicht erkannte, oder hatte er einfach nur einen üblen Scherz gemacht? Vielleicht machte es ihm auch einfach nur Spaß Adamantiel aus der Fassung zu bringen, aber dann durfte er sich auch nicht über eventuelle Racheaktionen beschweren.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. Männer.

Die beiden Elbinnen machten sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Schließlich hatte Legolas vor, am nächsten Tag abzureisen. Und um dem Volk einen Grund zum Feiern zu geben, würde am Abend ein großes Fest stattfinden, an dem alle teilhaben durften. Arwen als Königin musste sich noch um viele Sachen kümmern.

„Bei Aule, warum muss das jetzt sein", hörte sie Adamantiel plötzlich neben sich stöhnen und Arwen sah sich um. Im Gang rechts hatte sich eine Tür geöffnet, aus der Aragorn und Legolas auftauchten. Der Elbenprinz hatte trug einen säuberlich geschnittenen Bart und sah in Arwens Augen ziemlich gut aus. Arwen schritt lächelnd auf ihren Gatten zu und sie versanken in einem sanften Kuss. In diesen Augenblicken, musterten sich Adamantiel und Legolas wie zwei Revierbullen.

„Der Bart steht Euch doch ganz hervorragend", bemerkte Adamantiel süffisant grinsend, trat näher und zupfte höhnisch an ein paar Härchen herum. Legolas ließ sich diese Chance nicht entgehen und packte blitzschnell ihre Handgelenke.

„Hey was soll das!?" Adamantiel sah ihn ärgerlich an. Diese Position behagte ihr gar nicht. Was war nur mit Legolas los?

„Aragorn hat ihn hervorragend geschnitten. Zuvor hat er wild vor sich hingewuchert und sah grauenvoll aus", zischte Legolas ärgerlich.

„Ja dann hat er ja hervorragend euren scheußlichen Charakter umrahmt", entgegnete Adamantiel spitz. Legolas wusste, dass sie sich nicht befreien konnte und drängte sie ein paar Schritte gegen die Wand.

„K...Kommt Ihr Euch nicht lächerlich vor?" Adamantiel spielte auf seine wiederholten Annährungsversuche an.

„Ja in der Tat. Mit diesem Bart fühle ich mich gar nicht wohl", flüsterte er zurück. Er wollte in ihrer Nähe sein. Und jetzt wo er wütend war, schien es ihm der perfekte Ausgleich zu sein. Das Aragorn und dessen Frau sich leise entfernt hatten, bemerkten beide Elben schon gar nicht mehr.

Adamantiel POV

Gimli hatte einmal zu mir gesagt: „Kind, es gibt Situationen im Leben in denen du am liebsten nur sterben willst." Er hatte recht. Er hatte eigentlich mit jeder seiner Lebensweisheiten recht behalten. Denn seit ich mit Legolas aufeinander getroffen war, bewahrheiteten sich viele seiner Sätze immer wieder. Denn das hier war eine dieser Situationen.

Wie gerne hätte ich um mich geschlagen, getreten, gekratzt! Wie gerne wäre ich wieder so wild gewesen wie früher! Aber das einzige, was wild um sich schlug, war mein Herz. Und das war mir unheimlich. Ebenso, dass ich das Gefühl der Unterlegenheit genoss. Ja verdammt, ich genoss es, dass Legolas mit mir machen konnte, was er wollte! Ich genoss es zu wissen, dass er stärker war als ich. Verflucht was war nur mit mir los!?

„Er steht Euch aber, der Bart." Jetzt machte ich dem Kerl auch noch Komplimente! Adamantiel! AUFWACHEN! Das ist der dümmste Elb der Welt und du wehrst dich nicht einmal gegen seine Taten! Aber warum sollte ich mich denn wehren? Ich schloss entsetzt die Augen. Jetzt begannen schon wieder diese Gespräche, die Gedankenkämpfe. Es kam mir vor, als säße ich wieder allein in der warmen Höhle meiner Zwergeneltern und streite mit mir selbst darüber, ob ich zu den gemeinen Kindern gehen sollte, die mich ständig geärgert hatten, oder nicht.

„Zudem wäre es sehr nobel von Euch, wenn Ihr mich endlich loslassen könntet!" Endlich hatte ich meine richtige Stimme wieder! Na Aule sei dank! Es gab ihn also wirklich, den Gott der Zwerge...

„Ich bin aber gerade nicht in der Stimmung, Euch los zu lassen." Ich änderte meine Meinung! Aule gab es doch nicht. Denn er hätte sicher niemals zugelassen, dass mich dieser verzogene Elbenprinz wieder einmal gegen die Wand drückte! Was hatte er nur an diesen Wänden gefunden?

‚Wenn dich jemand belästigen sollte, Kind, tritt ihm kräftig in die Weichteile. Da tut es am meisten weh!' Wieder hörte ich einen von Gimlis Ratschlägen und ich bedachte Legolas mit einem eindringlichen Blick. Er war irgendwie merkwürdig. Tagelang hatte er keine Notiz von mir genommen und plötzlich drückte er mich ständig gegen die nächstgelegene Wand. Ob ich ihn treten sollte?

Ich wusste nicht, was er damit bezwecken wollte, jedenfalls standen wir lange Zeit so da: Er drückte meine Handgelenke gegen die Wand und sah mich undefinierbar an und ich starrte einfach nur verständnislos zurück.

„Ich verlange, dass Ihr Euch dafür entschuldigt." Seine Worte erschreckten mich. Ich war an die angenehme Stille der vergangenen Minuten gewöhnt.

„Wofür", fragte ich aggressiv. Mir fiel nichts ein, was ich getan haben könnte, was er sich nicht verdient hätte.

„Dafür, dass Ihr mich wieder einmal blamiert habt", sagte er mit klarer, trockener Stimme. Das schwirrende Gefühl in meiner Magengegend legte sich und Zorn nahm seinen Platz ein. Gerade eben war ich dabei, ihn ein wenig zu mögen.

„Einen Dreck werde ich!" Sein Griff wurde etwas fester.

„Ich verlange nur eine Entschuldigung von Euch. Nicht dass Ihr mich auf einmal verehrt und mir zu Füßen liegt."

„Das wird auch garantiert nie eintreten und ich sagte schon: NEIN!" Ich blieb konsequent. Dann sah ich ihn wieder an.

„Entschuldigt Ihr Euch doch!" Ich blickte ihm herausfordernd in die Augen und er ließ mich sogar los. Ich rieb mir kurz die Handgelenke.

„Wofür sollte ich mich entschuldigen?" Er sah mir trotzig in die Augen. Ich wusste, dass es wieder in Handgreiflichkeiten enden würde, denn wir waren beide zu stur, um nachzugeben.

„Dafür, dass Ihr mich erst tagelang ignoriert und mich jetzt so behandelt als wäre ich ein Ding in Eurem Besitz! Das bin ich aber nicht und das werde ich auch nie sein! Sobald ich volljährig bin, könnt Ihr Euch darauf gefasst machen, dass ihr mich nie wiederseht!"

„Ich freue mich schon darauf", entgegnete Legolas ruhig und gelassen. Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob ihn meine Worte beeindruckt hatten und das machte mich rasend.

Dann tat ich etwas, das ich schon lange einmal tun wollte. Dem Beispiel meines Adoptivvaters folgend spie ich dem Elben direkt ins Gesicht. Dabei achtete ich nicht auf den kleinen Unterschied, dass Gimli immer in Richtung Erdboden gezielt hatte. Dann nutzte ich seine augenblickliche Überraschung um davon zu rennen. Ich hörte ihn wütend schimpfen und sah über die Schulter hinweg. Er wischte sich gerade mit seiner Tunika über das Gesicht. Und als er sich in meine Richtung drehte und ich sein Gesicht sah, beschloss ich, noch ein wenig schneller zu laufen. Ich war wütend, er war wütend. Perfekte Basis für eine Freundschaft, das musste man schon zugeben. Irgendwie war mir der Gedanke unangenehm, Legolas wieder alleine zu begegnen und ich beschloss, bis zum Fest auf meinem Zimmer zu bleiben.

Doch mein Vorhaben wurde von Tinnu und Alagos zunichte gemacht. Zwei Gänge weiter standen sie und klopften an meine Zimmertür. Als sie mich sahen, überzog ein Strahlen ihre Gesichter.

„Tiel? Erzählst du uns eine Geschichte?"....

Keine POV

Legolas wischte sich angeekelt den Speichel von der Wange und starrte Adamantiel wütend nach. Er verwarf den Gedanken, ihr nachzurennen. Sie hatte ja eigentlich recht mit ihren Argumenten. Er wusste auch nicht recht, warum er sie so behandelte. Er wusste nur, dass sie wieder am Anfang waren und sich die junge Freundschaft wieder in Feindschaft verwandelte.

Er strich sich nervös über den Bart. Eine Feindschaft mit ihr stand unter keinem guten Stern. Ehe es dazu kam, wollte er sie lieber meiden. Er nickte sich in Gedanken zu. Ja er würde sie einfach meiden. Oder sich mit ihr vertragen.

Unterdessen liefen die Vorbereitungen für das Fest am Abend auf Hochtouren und die Angestellten im Gondorer Königshaus hatten alle Hände voll zu tun. Unter ihnen rannte auch das Zimmermädchen Ingjara aufgeregt hin und her. Sie war für die Dekoration und die Tische verantwortlich. Zudem hat man sie als eine der Wenigen ausgesucht, die beim Fest bedienen durften.

Ihr Gesicht glühte schon rot vor lauter Aufregung. Sie hatte die Elben erst am Morgen gesehen, obwohl sie schon am letzten Abend angereist waren. Erst hatte sie sich nicht großartig dafür interessiert, aber wenn man den Geschichten und Gerüchten ihrer Freundinnen glauben durfte, war unter ihnen auch der ehemalige Ringgefährte.

Ingjara schrubbte mit Begeisterung den Boden der Küche. Ihr fiel gar nicht auf, dass sich auch die anderen Mädchen so überaus eifrig bemühten, dem Chef zu gefallen. Sie hegten wohl alle noch die Hoffnung, beim Fest bedienen zu dürfen. Das war die beste Möglichkeit, um ohne Vorwand einen der wunderschönen Wesen anzusprechen.

„Hey! Ingjara!" Das Mädchen sah erst auf, als ein anderes sie schon zum dritten mal gerufen hatte.

„Was?" Sie hielt irritiert in ihrer Arbeit inne. Sie hatte sich gerade ausgemalt, wie sie den Prinzen den ganzen Abend über beobachtete und dann mit einer Erfrischung zu ihm herüber ging. Wie durch Zufall war sie an einem Stuhlbein hängen geblieben und fiel ihm direkt in die Arme. Wie diese blonde Elbin gucken würde!

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du vielleicht weißt, welche Farben die Tischtücher haben sollen", wiederholte Xenia etwas gereizt. Als Ingjara nur mit den Schulter zuckte und wieder den Boden schrubben wollte, riss ihr die Freundin den Lappen aus den Händen.

„Hallo!? Erde an Ingjara. Wo sind denn deine Gedanken!? Es ist verdammt wichtig." Xenia tippte abwartend mit der Fußspitze und sah säuerlich auf das braunhaarige Mädchen herab.

„Ich würde Lavendel nehmen und jetzt gib mir den Lappen wieder!" Sie streckte die Hand aus und forderte ihren Putzlumpen zurück.

„Der Elb von heute morgen war unheimlich süß, nicht wahr?" Xenia grinste über beide Ohren und hob den Lappen noch ein wenig höher. Doch Ingjara ging nicht darauf ein.

„Ja. Es heißt, er sei der begehrteste Mann in ganz Gondor. Schließlich ist er ein Freund des Königs, ein Held und seit neuestem auch Fürst von Ithilien." Sie schwärmte vor sich hin, versäumte es aber nicht, Xenia den Lappen zu entreißen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir da eine Chance haben." Das braunhaarige Mädchen sah enttäuscht und vorwurfsvoll nach oben. Warum musste Xenia immer so schrecklich realistisch sein?

„Und warum nicht", fragte sie ärgerlich und schrubbte nun tatsächlich weiter. Aber Xenia stellte ihr leicht einen Fuß auf die Hand.

„Weil er sicher nicht seine Unsterblichkeit für ein Menschenmädchen aufgeben würde, wenn er die Auswahl zwischen Elbinnen hat, oder? Hast du nicht bemerkt, dass es mehr weibliche, als männliche Elben sind, die sich hier aufhalten?" Ingjara strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter die Ohren.

„Nein, aber ich habe auch meine Nase nicht neugierig in alle Zimmer gesteckt", gab sie zur Antwort. Xenia lachte.

„Hey das ist meine Aufgabe als Zimmermädchen! Und in solchen Augenblicken genieße ich es sehr." Die Freundin warf ihr nur einen neidvollen Blick zu. Sie war in der Küche eingeteilt. Für den Rest des Jahres. Dagegen konnte sie natürlich die Gäste bedienen, was Xenia auch etwas ärgerte.

„Also welche Farbe jetzt!?" Ingjara lacht, schleuderte den müffelnden, nassen Lappen in Xenias Gesicht und stand dann schnell auf.

„Ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass ich Lavendel nehmen würde."

„Das ist ne Pflanze du hohle Nuss", raunte Xenia und wusch sich das Gesicht in einem kleinen Wasserbecken.

„Weißt du wie Lavendel aussieht?" Ingjara verdrehte die Augen. Xenia war unheimlich naiv, aber realistisch.

„Violett", kam die prompte Antwort.

„Ja. Und genau so suchst du jetzt die Tischdecken aus. Und ich würde mich an deiner Stelle beeilen. Der König hat das Fest auf acht Uhr angesetzt. Es ist bereits sieben!"

Fortsetzung folgt!!

So...Mann o mann! Dafür hab ich 2 Monate gebraucht. pfeif Hab ziemlich weniglich Zeit heul Komm kaum noch an den Pc. Aber ich hoffe sehr, dass es euch gefallen hat!!! Nächstes Kapitel geht's dann auf nach Ithilien, denk ich mal gg Und ein paar Beziehungen (Adamantiel-Narwainion-Legolas-Hellina-Nestallina) werden weiter vertieft.

Ciao ciao!!!

alle ganz lieb und dolle knuddel

Eure Sleepy Bird/ Seoko


	13. Der Abend des Balls

_Huhu!! Erst einmal ein riesiges SORRY!! Es hat ewig gedauert: Der Grund ist, ich bin fuer 10 Monate in Costa Rica. Und da werde ich um die harte Wahrheit zu sagen, nicht jede freie Minute im Internetcafe rumhaengen...sich versteck Ich hoffe ihr haltet durch drop Vielen lieben DanK!!!_

_Eure Sleepy Bird_

Laurie lantar lassi súrinen  
Kapitel 13  
  
War es ueberhaupt wichtig, was Legolas von ihr dachte? Adamantiel seufzte  
einmal ganz tief und setzte dann ihren langweiligen Rundmarsch durch das  
Zimmer fort. Zwei junge Augen beobachteten sie aeusserst interessiert und  
eindringlich.  
  
"Tiel...Muessten wir nicht langsam runter in die Grosse Halle", fragte  
Tinnu. Sie hatte sich schon zum zehnten Male wiederholt, aber Adamantiel  
schien sie einfach nicht zu hoeren. Also hatte Tinnu es sich zur Aufgabe  
gemacht, alle fuenf Minuten ihre Frage zu wiederholen. Sie wollte ihre  
Lieblingsfreundin ja auch nicht in ihren Ueberlegungen unterbrechen. Aber  
immerhin hatte Adamantiel ja dem Ball zugesagt und musste irgendwann  
erscheinen. Sie war ja auch schon fast fertig. Nur dass das rote schimmernde  
Kleid etwas zerknittert an ihrem Koerper herabfiel und abgesehen davon blieb  
Adamantiel fast jede dritte Runde an irgendeinem Gegenstand haengen. Einmal  
hatte es einen lauten, haesslichen Rrrratsch gegeben, aber auch das schien  
die Elbin nicht aus der Tiefe ihrer Gedanken zu holen. Also an was, zum  
Sauron, dachte sie!? Das zu ergruenden, versuchte Tinnu jetzt schon seit  
ueber einer Stunde.  
  
"TI-EL!" Diesmal rief sie etwas lauter. Das kleine Stimmchen hatte schon  
vorher immer sein bestes gegeben und nun kratzte es etwas im Hals. Aber  
egal, sie wurde das ewige Warten langsam leid. Und wenn Adamantiel noch ein  
para Stunden so weiterlief, muessten sie dem Zimmermaedchen irgendwie  
erklaeren, warum der sonst tiefblaue Teppich so haesslich weisse Flecken der  
Abnutzung vorwies. Sie hatte schon gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet, aber  
Adamantiel blieb ploetzlich stehen und starrte das kleine Elbenkind ganz  
entgeistert an.  
  
"Tinnu? Sag...wie spaet ist es?" Die Worte krochen langsam aus Tiels Mund  
hervor und drueckten Entsetzen aus. Die Kleine schwang sich elegant von der  
Bettkante, auf der sie die ganze Zeit gesessen hatte. Der Abdruck ihres  
Koerpers war deutlich zu erkennen. Als sie auf dem Boden aufkam, klopfte sie  
sich das gelbe Kleidchen zurecht und grinste Adamantiel verschmitzt an.  
  
"Die tanzen da unten schon alle ganz wild seit gut einer Stunde, wenn  
du das damit fragen willst", erwiderte sie und zupfte der grossen Freundin  
die Falten des Kleides zurecht. Der Riss unten am Saum war gar nicht so  
gross, wie sie erst vermutet hatte. Mit ein bisschen Glueck, wuerde es  
keiner bemerken.  
Doch noch ehe sie ihn eingehend bestaunen konnte, wurde sie in die Hoehe  
gerissen, unter den Arm geklemmt und schon rasten sie auf die Zimmertuer zu.  
Auf...raus...KNALL, da fiel die Tuer hinter ihnen krachend ins Schloss.  
Tinnu konnte einfach nicht anders als zu lachen.  
  
"Warum hast du es denn ploetzlich so eilig", neckte sie. Adamantiel gab nur  
ein Zischen von sich, zog es dann aber doch vor, zu antworten.  
  
"Ich habe eine Ewigkeit dazu gebraucht, Narwainion dazu zu ueberreden,  
mit mir den Eroeffnungstanz zu tanzen und nun komme ich eine geschlagene  
Stunde zu spaet!! Warum hast du bloss nichts gesagt?"  
  
"Hab ich doch! Aber du wolltest ja nicht aufwachen aus deiner  
Traeumerei", wehrte sich Tinnu und runzelte trotzig die Stirn. Was  
konnte sie denn jetzt dafuer?  
  
"Dann haettest du mich eben aus dem Fenster schubsen sollen oder mir  
einen Eimer Wasser ueber diese blonde hohle Birne gekippt! Nein wie steh ich  
denn jetzt da?"  
  
Sie hatten es gleich geschafft. Der grosse Saal, in dem der Ball stattfand,  
war jetzt nicht mehr weit. Adamantiel aergerte sich wirklich sehr. Sie hatte  
die ganze Zeit nur an Legolas und seine unmoegliche Verhaltensweise in den  
letzten Tagen gedacht und somit den Tanz mit Narwainion verpatzt. Es musste  
endlich Schluss damit sein, dass sie sich ueber diesen daemlichen Prinzen  
derartige Gedanken machte. Aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie MUSSTE  
an ihn denken. Und das war noch aergerlicher als ihre jetzige Situation und  
machte sie vor alledem nervoes in seiner Gegenwart, was ihr noch nie  
passiert ist.  
  
Als sie um die Ecke des ganges rauschte, blieb sie gleich wie angewurzelt  
stehen. Neben den grossen Tuerfluegeln stand, laessig an die Wand gelehnt,  
ein Mann mit langen haselnussbraunen Haaren. Sie verlangsamte ihren Schritt  
und liess Tinnu sanft aus ihren Armen. Diesen Mann kannte sie nicht. Auch  
kein Wunder, Gondor war gross. Die Haare und der Schatten seiner Stirn  
verdeckten teilweise sein Gesicht. Er wartete auf etwas oder jemanden.  
Irgendwie wurde ihr ganz mulmig zumute, aber sie setzte ihren Weg fort.  
Tinnus Hand hielt sie fest umklammert.  
  
Als sie sich auf mindestens vier Schritte genaehert hatten, stiess er sich  
leicht von der Wand ab und kam auf sie zu. Seine Augen konnte sie noch immer  
nicht erkennen. Aber er hieltetwas in der Hand. Es glaenzte leicht.  
Adamantiel schielte noch einmal genauer hin. Etwas Goldenes,..Er hielt etwas  
Goldenes in der rechten Hand. Sie meinte die Form eines Blattes zu erkennen.  
  
Wenn er jetzt nicht gleich ausweicht, rennen wir direkt ineinander, dachte  
Adamantiel muerrisch, fest entschlossen, nicht zur Seite zu weichen. Kurz  
bevor sie zusammenstiessen, hob er ruckartig den Kopf und ein hoehnisches,  
beinahe grausames Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
"SÚRINEN...súrinen...súrinen...súrinen...súrinen...súrinen",  
hallte es laut in ihrem Kopf. Im gleichen Moment, als sie mit ihm  
zusammenstiess. Sie schrie laut auf, kniff die Augen fest zusammen und  
hoffte, dass die Stimme schnell vergehen wuerde. Und ploetzlich wusste sie,  
wer dieser Mann war. Sie hatte ihn, um es genauer zu sagen, schon drei Mal  
gesehen. An ihrem fuenfundzwanzigsten, an ihrem fuenfzigsten und an ihrem  
fuenfundsiebzigsten Geburtstag. Aber er hatte immer etwas anderes gesagt.  
Nur damals hielt sie es fuer einen bloeden Witz ihres Ziehvaters. Gewundert  
hatte sie sich immer bloss, dass dieser Mann nie aelter wurde, obwohl er ein  
Mensch zu sein schien. Die Worte hatte sie laengst vergessen, aber jetzt  
hatte sie das Gefuehl, sie waren wichtig.  
  
"Tiel...?" Adamantiel wagte es, das linke Auge leicht zu oeffnen  
und sah in Tinnus besorgtes Gesicht.  
  
"Warum hast du geschrieen?" Adamantiel atmete tief durch. Das  
hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Gar nichts, redete sie sich ein.  
  
"Es ist nur, dass ich diesen schrecklichen Elben nicht sehen  
will", wich sie voller Schimpfelan aus und grinste in Tinnus Richtung.  
Wenn sie sich nur gut genug ueber Legolas aufregte, vergass sie vielleicht  
diesen Mann.  
  
"Du meinst Prinz Legolas?"  
  
"Genau den", antwortete Adamantiel bestimmt. Es klappte...ihre  
Angst verflog.  
  
"Der kommt aber gerade aus dem Ballsaal." Tinnu schielte an  
Adamantiel vorbei. Legolas sah heute richtig gut aus. Er trug ein silbernes  
Gewand, die Haare waren fein frisiert und mit einem Stirnreifen  
zurueckgehalten. Sie hatte Gemaelde von der Kroenung Aragorns gesehen. Und  
damals hatte Legolas wohl genauso ausgesehen wie heute.  
  
"Und wenn er das wirklich taete, wuerde ich ihn zuruecktreten,"  
Legolas kam naeher und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"ihm noch einmal einen Haarwuchstrank verpassen," Hektisch griff  
der Prinz an sein Kinn. Der Bart war gerade erst vor zwei Stunden  
abgefallen. Wie Aragorn nur damit leben konnte! Er schuettelte den Kopf. Es  
kratzte und juckte staendig.  
  
"und nach Mordor katapultieren, aber hoer bitte auf mit diesen dummen  
Wit...zen..." Sie verstummte mitten in ihren schoensten Schilderungen,  
als sich eine Hand leicht auf ihre Schulter legte.  
  
"Eigentlich dachte ich, nachdem Ihr mich das letzte Mal so nett  
verabschiedet habt, sind wir quitt, was kleine Gemeinheiten angeht. Aber  
nachdem, was ich eben gehoert habe, werde ich wohl einen Leibwaechter fuer  
mich bestimmen muessen." In Legolas Stimme schwang kein Vorwurf  
mit, keine Gemeinheit. Er sagte es so, als meinte er es wirklich Ernst. Und  
irgendwie fuehlte sie, dass er gekraenkt war. Sie atmete kurz tief durch und  
drehte sich dann schwungvoll um. Tinnu zog es vor, das Schlachtfeld Richtung  
Mutter zu verlassen, die gleich bei den Buffettischen stand.  
  
Adamantiel POV  
  
Ein kurzes "Flatsch" liess mich hoeren, dass mein Haar sein  
Gesicht peitschte. Aber er gab keinen Laut von sich. Als ich ihm ins Gesicht  
sah, einen passenden Kommentar schon auf den Lippen, liess er mich nicht zu  
Wort kommen, sondern legte einfach nur seinen Zeigefinger auf meine Lippen.  
Ich war verdutzt und gleichzeitig gespannt, was er wohl sagen wollte.  
  
"Ich weiss nicht, was in der letzten Zeit schief gelaufen  
ist..." Oh! Da konnte ich ihm aber gleich auf die Spruenge helfen! Ich  
runzelte aergerlich die Stirn, wartete aber ab, was er noch sagen wuerde.  
  
"Der Anfang der Reise ist doch ganz gut verlaufen. Ich dachte  
wirklich, dass Ihr Euch gut mit mir gestellt habt. Aber wie es scheint, habt  
Ihr das wohl nicht so gesehen." Moment mal!!! War jetzt alles meine  
Schuld!? So weit kam es noch! Jetzt wuerde ich ihn nicht mehr weiter reden  
lassen.  
  
"Ihr habt Euch ebenfalls unmoeglich benommen!" Da war sie  
wieder! Meine Stimme, der vertraut aergerliche Ton. Ich spiegelte mich in  
seinen Augen.  
  
"Ihr habt mich unterwiesen, als waere ich ein Baby! Gut ich zaehle vielleicht nur neunundneunzig Jahre, aber in sechs Monaten bin auch ich erwachsen. Kapiert das doch endlich und wir koennten gut mit einander auskommen."

Schweigen trat ein. Die froehliche Musik des Balls drang an mein Ohr und stimmte mich irgendwie melancholisch. Ich hatte das Gefuehl, ihm etwas sagen zu muessen. Ihm zu sagen WARUM ich so aufmuepfig war.  
  
"Ausserdem habt Ihr mich staendig ignoriert." Toll Adamantiel! DAS haettest du nicht sagen muessen! DAS gerade nicht! Was denkt er denn jetzt? Ich sah aergerlich zu Boden und wartete auf eine Antwort. Aber er sagte nichts. Er starrte mich nur eine ewig lange Zeit an. Ich spuerte seinen Blick in meinem Nacken brennen.  
  
"Moechtet Ihr mit mir tanzen?" Mein Kopf schnellte augenblicklich in die Hoehe und ich fixierte ihn unglaeublig. Nicht sicher, ob ich mir das nicht eingebildet hatte, denn seine Stimme war sanft und leise gewesen.  
  
"Was?" Ich hatte ihn sehr wohl verstanden. Aber ich wollte auf einmal, dass er es noch einmal wiederholte.  
  
"Ich fragte, ob Ihr mit mir tanzen wollt. Ich zwinge Euch nicht dazu, es ist nur eine einfache Frage." Ich runzelte die Stirn und versuchte kritisch und nachdenklich auszusehen. Aber in Wirklichkeit raste mein Herz nur so und pumpte das Blut hinauf in mein Gesicht. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich rot wurde.  
  
"Ja klar, warum nicht? Ihr seid ein guter Einstieg, um erst einmal zu ueben. Es macht ja nichts, wenn ich Euch permanent auf die Fuesse trete oder?" Ich grinste ihn frech an. Legolas tat das gleiche, streckte dann die Hand aus und verbeugte sich leicht hoehnisch vor mir.  
  
"Also darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten My Lady?" Ich sog tief die  
Luft ein, waehrend ich ihm meine Hand entgegenhielt.  
  
"Ausnahmsweise, Prinz Legolas", erwiderte ich spielerisch. Seine  
Aufforderung hatte viel zu nett geklungen. Irgendwie musste man diese  
Situation doch laecherlich machen koennen. Aber ein Teil von mir hatte da  
strikt etwas dagegen. Warum staendig ironisch sein? Gerade war er ja ganz  
nett.  
  
Als er meine Hand nahm, fuhr die Sanftheit seiner Beruehrung durch meinen  
gesamten Koerper und ich zuckte zusammen. Langsam aber sicher wurde diese  
Alergie mehr als laestig. Ich wollte schon die Hand zurueckziehen, aber er  
hielt mich fest und fuehrte mich in den grossen Ballsaal. Seine Augen wiesen  
ein dunkles Violett vor. Diese Farbe hatte ich bei ihm noch nie  
festgestellt. Es war mir nicht ungewoehnlich, schliesslich veraenderte sich  
meine Augenfarbe auch ab und an. Aber dieses tiefe Violett beunruhigte mich  
irgendwie.  
  
Ich stoehnte leise, als jetzt auch noch die froehlich schnelle Musik in  
Kuschelsongs umschwang. Das konnte ich jetzt gerade gebrauchen. Jetzt, wo  
ich mit Legolas tanzen musste. Narwainion waere mir lieber gewesen.  
  
Ich schielte aus den Augenwinkeln in die Masse hinein. Sahen mich Nestalinna  
und Helinna? Oder gar Narwainion oder die Koenigin Arwen? Ploetzlich war es  
mir peinlich. Legolas und ich sprachen kein Wort. Nicht mal eine kleine  
Stichelei fiel, als er die Hand leicht an meine Huefte legte und meine  
eigene Hand zu seiner Schulter fuehrte. Erst als er mich naeher zu sich  
heran zog, erwachte meine rebellische Seite zum Leben.  
  
"Hey was wird das denn", fuhr ich ihn an. Ich versuchte aergerlich zu  
klingen, aber es kam nur ein klaegliches Piepsen zustande.  
  
"So tanzt man zu dieser Musik", erwiderte Legolas lachend und zog mich  
demonstrativ etwas naeher zu sich heran.  
  
"Das will ich aber nicht", protestierte ich weiter. Aber er begann schon,  
einige Tanzschritte zu machen.  
  
"Ausserdem kann ich das nicht. Ich hab immer nur in verraeucherten Kneipen  
mit Gimli getanzt." Das erste mal, dass ich ihm auf die Fuesse trat. Aber er  
stoerte sich nicht daran. Warum zum Teufel liess der sich jetzt nicht aus  
der Ruhe bringen? Ich trat ein zweites Mal, dismal mit Absicht auf seinen  
grossen Zeh.  
  
"Dann wird es ja Zeit, dass Ihr einmal lernt, wie eine Dame zu tanzen." Mit  
diesen Worten wirbelte er mich herum und im Zuge meines Schwunges, knallte  
ich mit einem Diesntmaedchen zusammen. Doch noch ehe ich unsanft auf dem  
Boden landen konnte, hatte Legolas fest meinen Arm umfasst. Das arme  
Maedchen hingegen fiel samt Saftglas der Laenge nach hin. Ich riss mich los  
und kniete mich neben ihr nieder. Das braune Haar tropfte ein wenig. Als sie  
den Kopf hob, funkelte sie mich boese an. Ich versuchte zu laecheln,  
streckte ihr die Hand hin, aber sie ignorierte mich. Ihre Augen fixierten  
etwas hinter mir.  
  
"Seid Ihr in Ordnung?" Oder jemanden! Jetzt wusste ich, wen sie anstarrte.  
Und ploetzlich brodelte Zorn in mir.  
  
"Wartet, ich helfe Euch", hoerte ich Legolas sagen und spuerte, wie er im  
Vorbeigehen meinen Arm leicht striff. Er kniete neben dem Maedchen nieder  
und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Darauf schien sie nur gewartet zu haben.  
Sie laechelte wie die Sonne selbst und strahlte zu ihm hinauf. Noch ehe sie  
seine Hand nehmen konnte, schlug ich die von Legolas zur Seite und zog sie  
beinahe grob auf die Beine. Doch ich zwang mich zu einem Laecheln.  
  
"Verzeih mir. Aber ich habe dich zu Fall gebracht, also helfe ich dir auch  
selbstverstaendlich wieder hoch." Ihre Augen fixierten mich feindlich. Aber  
ich musste ebenso zurueckgestarrt haben. Jedenfalls wurde es fuer die  
umstehenden interessant.  
  
"Kein Problem. Ich danke Euch." Ihr Laecheln war mindestens genauso falsch  
wie meines. Dann drehte sie sich zu Legolas um. Ich konnte erkennen, wie sie  
rot wurde. Hatte sie vielleicht auch eine Alergie? Ich kam ins Schwanken,  
und wusste nicht recht, ob  
ich dieses Maedchen bemitleiden oder definitiv nicht moegen sollte.  
  
"Auch Euch danke ich." Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen. Jetzt begann sie  
auch  
noch zu stottern! Aber gleich darauf drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und  
eilte in Richtung einer Nebentuer.  
  
Schnell schloss Ingjara die Tuer hinter sich und wurde gleich von  
einer entsetzten Freundin empfangen.  
  
"Was in aller Welt hast du dir bitte dabei gedacht!?" Xenia hatte ihre  
Stimme schneller als erwartet wieder gefunden. Ingjara lehnte sich seufzend  
an die Wand und starrte ihre Fuesse an.  
  
"Ich weiss doch auch nicht", murmelte sie zerknirscht. Sie wagte es nicht,  
Xenia anzusehen, aber die Freundin zwang sie dazu, indem sie das Kinn leicht  
anhob.  
  
"Ich habe alles genau gesehen! Schon den ganzen Abend scharwenzelst du um  
ihn herum! Und jetzt hast du dich mit Absicht der Lady in den Weg gestellt."  
Xenia schien ehrlich veraergert zu sein. Dass sich Ingjara so daemlich  
benahm, lag schon einige Jahre zurueck. Damals hatte sie staendig dem  
Kuechenjungen hinterhergesehen und aus Versehen ein Kilogramm Salz anstatt  
Zucker an die Geburtstagstorte des Koenigs gemischt. Das war ein Disaster  
gewesen. Sie bekam immer noch Herzklopfen, wenn sie daran dachte.  
  
"Ja aber ueberleg doch mal! Den ganzen Abend steht er nur grimmig und  
nachdenklich neben dem Buffet und dann taucht diese blonde Schoenheit in der  
Tuer auf und prompt fordert er sie auf, mit ihm zu tanzen." Ingjara war  
schwer eifersuechtig, aber das gab ihr noch lange kein Recht, die Gaeste zu  
belaestigen. Xenia zwickte ihr veraergert ins Ohr.  
  
"Das hat dich ueberhaupt nicht zu interessieren. Ich verstehe, dass er  
schnucklig aussieht, aber anscheinend hat er sich schon jemanden ausgesucht.  
Ausserdem musst du der Realitaet ins Auge sehen: Ein Dienstmaedchen hat nie  
eine Chance, einen Prinzen zu bekommen. Das existiert nur in Maerchen und  
Sagen. Also geh jetzt am besten nochmals da raus und biete der Lady einen  
Drink an." Dieser Vorschlag klang sehr vernuenftig, aber Ingjara wollte sich  
gar nicht mit dieser Elbin versoehnen. Obwohl...  
  
"Du hast recht", strahlte sie auf einmal.  
  
"Ich geh dann mal in die Kueche und hole etwas Erfrischendes." Lachend  
wuschelte Xenia der Freundin durch das Haar und machte sich wieder an die  
Arbeit.  
  
Ingjara griff selbstzufrieden in ihre Tasche. Am Morgen hatte sie ein wenig  
von diesem Kraut genommen, dass in der Truhe der schlafenden Elbin gewesen  
war. Sie wollte mal sehen, was es bewirken konnte.  
  
Legolas POV  
  
Den ganzen Abend ueber schien Adamantiel wieder einmal nicht gut auf mich zu  
sprechen zu sein. Und diesmal wusste ich wirklich nicht, was ich falsch  
gemacht hatte. Ich war mir keiner Schuld bewusst.  
  
Nachdenklich schaute ich auf den Grund meines Weinglases. Der Wein war gut,  
aber laengst nicht so perfekt, wie der Wein des Goldenes Waldes. Ich  
schwenkte das Glas ein wenig und beobachtete, wie die rote Fluessigkeit hin  
und her schwappte. Auf einmal kam mir der Gedanke an unser erstes  
gemeinsames Fest. Ich schielte zu Adamantiel hinueber, die sich amuesiert  
mit Helinna und Nestalinna unterhielt. Damals hatte sie das selbe Kleid  
getragen. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Nur war damals nicht dieser haessliche  
Ratsch am Saum gewesen. Ob das waehrend der Reise passiert war?  
  
Ich beobachtete, wie das Dienstmaedchen, das zuvor von uns umgestossen  
wurde, sich Adamantiel naehrte. Ab und an sah sich sich etwas nervoes um.  
Ich beschloss, sie nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie trug ein grosses  
Tablett mit Glaesern. Alle enthielten einen anderen Drink.  
  
Ich schlich mich unauffaellig etwas naeher an die Freundinnen heran, um  
hoeren zu koennen, was sie sprachen.  
  
"Lady...Moechtet Ihr eine kleine Erfrischung?" Das Maedchen reichte  
Adamantiel ein Glas, das sie zoegernd annahm.  
  
"Danke", erwiderte mein Patenkind kurz angebunden und drehte sich daraufhin  
wieder weg. Aber das schien dem Dienstmaedchen ganz lieb zu sein. Ich  
beachtete sie nicht weiter, wie sie die Getraenke zu den anderen Gaesten brachte  
und stellte mich noch etwas naeher zu Nestalinna und Hellina. Adamantiel  
nippte schon an ihrem Glas.  
  
"Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass du einen Braunbaeren als Haustier  
hattest!?" Adamantiel lachte laut los, aber Nestalinna schien ehrlich  
geschockt zu sein.  
  
"Ja wenn ich es dir doch sage. Warum sollte ich luegen", kam die Gegenfrage  
der jungen Elbin. Ich griff nach den Knabbereien, lehnte mich gegen den  
Tisch und wartete, was weiter kommen wuerde.  
  
"Aber...aber ich meine...die stinken doch, oder nicht?"  
  
"Eher fressen sie dich, ehe du sie ueberhaupt riechen kannst", meinte  
Hellina spoettisch.  
  
"Sprich nicht so! Er war so lieb. Ich habe ihn "Kuschel" getauft." Ich  
musste einfach grinsen. Es war zu herrlich, wie ueberzeugt Adamantiel von  
diesem Braunbaeren sprach. Wenn das mal stimmte. Wenn ich Gimli das naechste  
Mal sah, wuerde ich ihn fragen muessen.  
  
"KUSCHEL!! Ein fleischfressendes baumhohes Tier, nennst du KUSCHEL!? Wo  
hat er denn gewohnt?"  
  
"In den Hoehlen hinter der Hoehle mit dem Wasserfall. Aber anfangs war er so  
klein wie ein Hund. Und so anhaenglich. Dafuer, dass er gewachsen ist, kann  
er ja nichts." Allmaehlich schleppten sich Adamantiels Worte nur noch dahin.  
Ich runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Aber...in Wirklichkeit habe ich vor etwas anderem Angst..." Ich spitzte die  
Ohren. Angst? Sie? Wovor denn? Ich kniff die Augen zusammen. Jetzt klammerte sie sich tatsaechlich aengstlich in Hellinas Kleid. Diese schien auch verdutzt zu sein. Der Stimmungswandel war umwerfend.  
  
"Am besten du gehst kurz an die frische Luft." Irgendwoher kannte ich diese Stimme und sie gefiel mir gar nicht. Ich neigte den Kopf leicht nach rechts und: Da war er wieder! Dieser Elb,  
der nichts von sich preisgab, und dem ich schon mehrere Male geraten hatte,  
sich von Adamantiel fern zu halten. Narwainion. Er umfasste sanft ihren Arm  
und zog sie mit sich. In diesem Moment riss ich mich aus meiner Starre.  
  
"Hey! Wo willst du mit ihr hin?" Es war schwierig, ihm durch die vielen  
Menschen und Elben zu folgen. Aber wozu war ich ein Elb? Ich holte ihn  
schnell ein, da Adamantiel nur sehr langsam ging.  
  
"An die frische Luft, wie ich schon sagte", entgegnete er mir knapp. Seine  
Stimme war abweisend. Er wollte nicht, dass ich ihnen folgte, aber genau das  
hatte ich vor! Doch ploetzlich kam mir jemand in die Quere und ich verlor  
die beiden aus den Augen.  
  
"Verflucht, was...?" Ich hob den Kopf und sah Aragorn direkt ins Gesicht.  
  
"Guten Abend mein Freund. Wozu die Eile?" Der Koenig sah mich durchdringend  
an, als haette ich Adamantiel schon wieder geaergert.  
  
"Ich...Dieser Narwainion ist ihr schon wieder zu nahe gekommen. Aragorn, ich  
bitte dich, mir einen Gefallen zu tun. Er kommt mir sehr merkwuerdig vor und  
auf der Reise beobachtete ich, wie er ein kleines goldenes Blatt in der Hand  
hielt und leise sang."  
  
"Und du moechtest, dass ich etwas ueber dieses Goldene Blatt und diesen  
Narwainion herausfinde." Aragorn laechelte milde. Ich nickte erleichtert.  
  
"Genau. Ich waere dir unendlich dankbar." Er lachte kurz, klopfte mir  
freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und in diesem Moment erkannte ich, dass er  
leicht angetrunken war. Aber immerhin war sein Verstand sehr scharf. Er  
wuerde es nicht vergessen.  
  
"Ich werde dir einen Boten schicken, wenn wir etwas gefunden haben. Aber nun  
enspann dich und geniesse das Fest. Hier wird ihr auf keinen Fall etwas  
zustossen, mein Freund." Aber genau das war leichter gesagt als getan. Ich  
musste zugeben, dass ich mir ehrliche Sorgen um Adamantiel machte.  
  
Keine POV  
  
"Ich sah ihn...heute zum vierten Mal...Ich hatte seine Existenz schon wieder  
vergessen. Aber er erschien mir wieder..." Narwainion lauschte aufmerksam  
ihren Worten. Irgendjemand musste ihr ein Wahrheitskraut untergemischt  
haben. Von alleine wuerde sie es nicht erzaehlen. Aber was sie ihm da  
preisgab, beunruhigte ihn sehr.  
  
"Und was hat er gesagt?" Seine Stimme war sanft aber draengend. Adamantiel  
schuettelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich weiss es nicht. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ich habe die Worte stets  
vergessen, die er gesagt hat. Aber heute...heute hallten sie wieder laut in  
meinem Kopf."  
  
"Und was war das Wort?" Er nahm sanft ihre Haende. Sie waren kalt.  
  
"Narwainion...Er hat gesagt...Sùrinen. Aber ich weiss nicht, was das  
bedeutet." Sie klammerte sich nervoes in den Stoff seiner Tunika.  
  
"Es wird alles gut", versicherte er ihr und erhob sich. Legolas wartete  
stumm im Schatten. Die letzten Worte hatte er gehoert. Er hatte geahnt, dass  
sie hier waren. Aber was erzaehlte sie diesem Elben da? Mit ihm haette sie  
niemals so ernst und normal gesprochen. Er beobachtete mit Groll, wie  
Narwainion der kleinen Elbin sanft ueber den Kopf streichelte. Aber er hielt  
sich zurueck.  
  
"Das war alles, was ich wissen musste", hoerte er ihn sagen und Adamantiel  
nickte, laechelte erleichtert zu ihm auf.  
  
"Narwainion...?" Der grosse Mann sah fragend zu ihr hinab.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Es ist nur...immer wenn ich dich sehe, wenn ich bei dir bin...dann habe ich  
so ein warmes Gefuehl...ich fuehle mich sicher." Legolas wagte kaum zu  
atmen. Abgesehen davon konnte er es auch nicht. Er stand wie vereist im  
Schatten und musste diesen Worten lauschen. Sie taten ihm mehr weh als alle  
ihre Gemeinheiten.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln verfolgte er, wie Narwainion ihr einen sanften Kuss auf  
die Stirn gab und ihr leise etwas ins Ohr fluesterte. Dann wandte der Elb  
sich ab und verliess den grossen Balkon. Legolas bemerkte er nicht, oder tat  
so, als bemerke er ihn nicht.

Es folgte langes Schweigen. Beide gaben sie keinen Laut von sich. Sie wussten auch nichts voneinander. Legolas stand mit gesenktem Kopf an der Wand und ueberlegte, was er tun koennte.

Und ploetzlich begann Adamantiel aus voller Kehle zu lachen. Sie lachte so wild drauf los, dass Legolas nur verwirrt lauschen konnte. Was bitte, war denn gerade so witzig gewesen?

Fortsetzung folgt!!!!

_Ey mein lieber Gott... Das war eine ewige komplizierte Geburt. 5 Mal ist es im Internetcafe geloescht worden, bis ich auf die glorreiche Idee kam, die Story auf Diskette zu speichern!! Bin ich gut freu_

_Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht gar zu sauer und angeoedet. Dies hier war siocher nicht das beste Kapitel, dass ich geschrieben habe. dickes Bussi an alle_

_Ciao ciao_

_Eure Diana_


	14. Die Loesung des Knotens

Laurie lantar lassi súrinen

**Die Loesung des Knotens**

"_Es sind genug fuer uns beide da. Also los gehts!"_

"_Wir werden sehen, wer der bessere Schuetze von uns ist."_

Das dumpfe Geraeusch von Knochen auf Holz liess ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen auffahren. Aber erst als es zum zweiten Mal erklang, erhob sich Legolas geschmeidig aus dem gemuetlichen Sessel, in dem er schon mehr als drei Stunden gruebelnd sass. Der Weg zur Tuer war nicht weit, doch trotzdem musste er sich zusammenreissen. Er wollte jetzt niemanden sprechen -

Leises Scharren von Tuer auf Teppich war der einzige Laut, als er seine Hand immer fester auf die Tuerklinke drueckte -

…Und schon gar nicht mit ihm. Legolas starrte den anderen Elben einige Augenblicke lang ausdruckslos an, bis er sich an seine Manieren erinnerte.

"Bitte…tretet doch ein."

Narwainion gab keinen Ton von sich, nickte nur kurz und tat dann einen Schritt nach vorne. Legolas beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen genau und schloss dann die Tuer hinter sich.

"Setzt Euch doch." Er wies mit einer kurzen Handbewegung auf den Sessel, in dem er gerade gegruebelt hatte. Das Polster war noch warm. Narwainion folgte seiner hoeflichen, aber kalten Aufforderung. Legolas selbst zog es vor, sich auf der Bettkante niederzulassen.

"Also…" Legolas fixierte sein Gegenueber erwartungsvoll.

"Was fuehrt Euch zu solch spaeter Stunde noch in meine Gemaecher. Es muss ausserordentlich wichtig sein."

"In der Tat", antwortete Narwainion nach kurzer Zeit der Stille.

"Das ist es." Wieder sprach keiner der beiden ein Wort. In der Luft herrschte eine seltsame Anspannung. Aber sie waren Elben. Keiner von ihnen wuerde diese Ruhe mit einem unwirschen Wort unterbrechen. Sie verstanden sich auch so, nur durch den Kontakt ihrer Augen.

"Ich hege keinen Groll gegen Euch, Prinz von Ithilien." Legolas zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Aber der andere konnte erkennen, was in dem Prinzen vorging. Natuerlich konnte er das.

"Deshalb frage ich Euch: Woher ruehrt Eure Abneigung gegen mich?" Der Blick Narwainions, schien Legolas durchbohren zu wollen. Aber dieser hielt stand, verkrampfte die Finger ineinander und schlug ein Bein ueber das andere.

"Ich glaube, das muesstet Ihr sehr genau wissen, Lord. Ich weiss nicht, was Ihr mit Eurer Geheimnistuerei erreichen wollt, aber lasst mich Euch eines wissen: Haltet Euch in Zukunft von ihr fern." Legolas war ruhig. Viel zu ruhig, im Gegensatz zu dem, was in seinem Innersten vor sich ging. Er beobachtete, wie Narwainion langsam einen Arm um die Rueckenlehne des Sessels legte.

„Ihr meint Adamantiel?" Legolas nickte.

„Also hat der Zwerg sein Wort gehalten. Er hat sie letztendlich den Elben zurueckgegeben. Mit ganzem Herzen hat er sie gehen lassen." Narwainion erhob sich aus dem Sessel, und kam auf Legolas zu. Als er ihn erreicht hatte. Legte er ihm leicht die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich danke Euch, Prinz der Elben. Es gaebe keinen Besseren, unter dessen Obhut sie stehen koennte."

„Was interessiert Euch ihr Schicksal?" Legolas versuchte die Hand des anderen abzuschuetteln, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

„Es hat mich schon immer interessiert. Es gibt keine Minute seit ihrer Geburt, dass ich nicht an sie gedacht habe."

„Seit ihrer Geburt?" Diesmal war Verwirrung auf Legolas Gesicht zu lesen.

„Seit ich sie in die Arme ihrer Mutter gelegt habe", erwiderte der blonde Elb und drueckte Legolas Schulter im Zuge einer laengst vergangenen Erinnerung.

„Dann seid Ihr..." Legolas wagte kaum zu atmen.

„Nein...Ich bin nicht ihr Vater. Aber es ist richtig...Ich bin der Vater ihrer Mutter."

Schweigen. Der silberne Schein des Mondes fiel durch die Vorhaenge ins Zimmer und ging in den goldenen Schimmer der Kerzen ueber, die den Raum halbwegs erhellten.

„Und was koennte mich dazu bewegen, euch zu glauben?" Legolas blieb skeptisch.

„Oh...Ihr muesst mir keinen Glauben schenken. Ich wollte Euch nur das verraten, was ich Adamantiel heute Nacht waehrend des Balls preisgegeben habe. Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass sie es Euch selbst erzaehlen wird. Und da Ihr von Natur aus eifersuechtig zu sein scheint..." Der weise Elb, naehrte sich der Zimmertuer.

„...dachte ich, es waere besser, wenn Ihr wisst, was sie weiss. Ansonsten geratet ihr wieder unnoetig aneinander... Ich liebe sie. Aber nicht so, wie Ihr sie zu lieben scheint. Ich liebe sie mit dem Herzen das ein Vater fuer sein Kind in seiner Brust traegt... Schlaft gut." Mir diesen Worten verliess er den Raum und liess Legolas sprachlos zurueck. Was fiel diesem Narwainion ein, zu behaupten, er, Legolas, wuerde Adamantiel lieben?

Am naechsten Morgen

Adamantiel POV

...Vogelgezwitscher? Sonne in meinem Gesicht...?

Ich schlug muede die Augen auf. Warum war ich nicht ausgeschlafen? Was hatte ich gestern so lange gemacht?...Ah!

Wie der Blitz fuhr ich aus dem Bett, als ich an Narwainions Worte dachte.

_Es gibt jemanden, der dich wirklich von Herzen liebt. Haenge dein Herz nicht an mich._

Ich wirbelte im Zimmer herum. Wo, zum Feuer des Schicksalsberges, hatte ich meine verdammten Sachen liegen gelassen? Dort in der Naehe des Fensters lag das rote Kleid vom gestrigen Abend. Aber wo waren meine Reisegewaender? Meine nackten Fuesse tapsten aufgeregt hin und her. Natuerlich nicht nur die. Wenn sich meine Fuesse bewegten, dann ja wohl auch ich...Aber warum dachte ich jetzt ueber so etwas nach! Was wollte ich noch..? Ach ja...meine Reitgewaender.

_Es gibt jemanden, der dich von Herzen liebt._

Wer sollte das denn bitte sein? Ich kannte zwar jetzt schon mehrere Menschen und Elben, aber mir wollte beim besten Willen nicht einfallen, wer von meinen Bekanntschaften mich lieben koennte. An Legolas dachte ich gar nicht erst. Der hasste mich. Zumindest manchmal. Ich gab ihm ja auch nie einen Grund, mich zu moegen.

Ich hatte gestern versucht, Narwainion zu finden, aber der war spurlos verschwunden! Was dachte der sich, mir nur solche Informationshaeppchen vorzuwerfen und sich dann nicht mehr blicken zu lassen. Und ausserdem: Wie kam es eigentlich dazu, dass ich mit ihm auf dem Balkon alleine war?

Ich hielt einen Moment in meiner Suche inne und versuchte, mich zu erinnern. Doch ich gab es schnell wieder auf. Ich wusste es einfach nicht mehr.

„Da seid ihr ja", rief ich meinen Kniestruempfen zu, als ich sie unter einem Stuhl hervorsehen sah.

„Mylady?" Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass die Zofe an die Tuer geklopft hatte. Ich drehte mich laechelnd um. Doch dann erkannte ich, wer das Maedchen war.

„Das Maedchen von gestern..." Sie schlug die Augen nieder. Aber jetzt, da ich sie sah, wusste ich, dass sie wirklich nicht angeklopft hatte.

„Mein Name ist Ingjara, Mylady. Und ich entschuldige mich noch einmal, euch gestern belaestigt zu haben.

Oh ja! Das hast du in der Tat. Vor allem dein schmachtender Blick zu Legolas! Du kleines Biest hast mich mit Absicht umgerannt! Nur zu Schade, dass ich dir das nicht sagen kann, weil ich nicht will, dass er das irgendwie erfaehrt...

„Schon vergeben und vergessen. Was moechtest du?" Ich laechelte, wie alle Elben laecheln wuerden. Endlich zeigten Legolas daemliche Benimmstunden eine gewuenschte Wirkung. Ich konnte laecheln, obwohl ich wuetend war! Verdammt gute Schummler waren wir, die Elben.

„Prinz Legolas schickt mich" _Fuer dich Lord von Ithilien _dachte ich grimmig.

„Er meinte, ich sollte nachsehen, ob ihr nicht noch schlaft." _Bis vor fuenf Minuten hab ich noch geschlafen du..._

„Und? Was ist das Ergebnis", fragte ich schnippisch. Sie fixierte mich feindlich. Hah! Sie hatte diese tolle Maskerade nicht drauf.

„Es sieht so aus, als wuerdet Ihr die Abreise doch nicht verpassen." _Haettest du wohl gerne, du kleine Hexe?_

Irgendwie musste ich mich doch noch an ihr raechen koennen...Irgendwie...

„Nein. Ich wuerde niemals meinen Verlobten allein gehen lassen." Was DUEMMERES konnte dir auch nicht einfallen, Adamatiel! Bete zum Gott der Zwerge, dass Legolas diese Luege niemals zu hoeren bekommt.

„Ihr seid verlobt Mylady?" _Jaja...Tu nur so beilaeufig! Ich weiss genau, dass dich das brennend interessiert._

„Ja", log ich munter weiter, waehrend ich mein Hemd ueberstreifte. Schon allein diese Luege erregte bei mir Kotzkraempfe.

„Darf ich fragen, wer der Glueckliche ist?" _NEIN!_

„Natuerlich." Ich laechelte besonders falsch und gluecklich. Zum Glueck hing kein Spiegel in der Naehe. Ich wollte nicht sehen, wie schrecklich schleimig ich in diesem Moment aussehen musste.

„Falls es dir noch keiner verraten hat, was bei diesem Klatsch, den die Menschenmaedchen gerne treiben, eigentlich unvorstellbar ist..."ich beugte mich geheimnistuerisch nach vorn und daempfte die Stimme. „...es ist Legolas." Ich haette alles gegeben um diesen Gesichtsausdruck fuer ewig festzuhalten. Er war einfach nur zu schoen und zu bloed. Das hatte sie jetzt davon. Hoffentlich waren ihre Seifenblasentraeumereien von „Dienstmaedchen heiratet Elbenprinzen" jetzt endlich zerplatzt. Ich konnte es nahezu hoeren.

Ich raffte meine Sachen zusammen und schritt erhobenen Kopfes zur Tuer, waehrend diese Ingjara sinnlos auf der Stuhlkante hin und her wischte, als gaebe es da einen besondes haesslichen Fleck. Aber ich wusste, da war keiner und schloss triumphierend die Tuer.

„Adamantiel!" Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich meinen Namen hoerte.

„Ich habe dich schon gesucht. Du musst dich beeilen, alle warten auf dich."

„Mylady Arwen." Ich neigte leicht den Kopf. Doch die Koenigin laechelte nur warm und hob mein Kinn wieder an. Wir sahen uns lange an. Beinahe schon zu lange, sodass ich mit meiner mehr oder weniger erlernten Geduld kaempfen musste.

„Ich sehe in deinen Augen die Unabhaengigkeit und die Stolzheit einer Koenigin. Du musst dich vor niemanden beugen. Sei stark...in allem, was dir zustossen wird. Vielleicht kommen einmal harte Zeiten."

„Aber wir leben in Frieden." Ich wusste nicht, warum mir so warm ums Herz wurde, als Arwen meine Hand in die ihre nahm.

„Das ist wahr. Aber nach jeder Aera des Friedens folgt eine Aera des Krieges und der Angst. Nur weiss niemand, wann es sein wird. Aber du, du wirst dich niemandem beugen. Lass dir deine Natuerlichkeit nicht nehmen, auch wenn einige anderes von dir Verlangen." Das dunkle Braun ihrer Augen schien ein Geheimnis zu wahren.

„Das werde ich beherzigen, Koenigin Arwen. Ich bin gluecklich, dass ich Euch noch einmal sehen durfte." Dann tat ich etwas, das ich mir nicht mehr zugetraut haette. Ich folgte meinen Impulsen und umarmte die schoene, weise Frau.

„Gib auf dich acht", fluesterte sie leise als wir uns voneinander entfernten. Ich drehte mich um und ging. Doch tief in meinem Herzen wusste ich, dass ich sie nie verlassen wuerde. Und wenn ich jemals eine Vorstellung von meiner wahren Mutter gehabt haette, sie waere so gewesen, wie die Frau des Elessar.

Legolas POV

Allmaehlich hatte ich es satt. Immer musste sich diese kleine Goere einen Extratitel holen. Wir warteten schon ueber eine Stunde auf der riesigen Plattform. Der Baum des Koenigs trug saftige gruene Blaetter, die sich sanft im Wind hin und her wiegten. Wenn meine Seele ebenfalls so ruhig gewesen waere! Aber ich war aufgewuehlt. Seit dem naechtlichen Besuch dieses Narwainions. Ich hatte ihn bisher noch nicht unter den Aufbrechenden entdeckt.

Eine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter.

„Wahre deine Geduld, mein Freund. Es ist unnoetig sich ueber Kleinigkeiten aufzuregen." Ich sah zu Aragorn auf. Das stattliche Pferd, auf dem er sass, war dem eines Elben gleich. Die Krone auf seinem Kopf, liess ihn noch mehr Wuerde und Weisheit ausstrahlen, als vorher, als wir zusammen gekaempft hatten. Ich liebte den Frieden, doch ich vermisste die alten Zeiten, in denen ich Seite an Seite mit meinen Freunden um ihn gekaempft hatte.

Ich seufzte tief.

„Du hast recht. Es lohnt sich wirklich nicht. Aber meine Seele findet keine Ruhe. Seit Sie in mein Leben gestolpert ist, haengt ein Schatten, eine unbestimmte Unruhe ueber meinen Gedanken." Das Fluestern meiner Stimme war mir selbst unheimlich.

„Vielleicht machst du einfach nur eine Erfahrung, die du ueber Jahrtausende noch nicht gemachst hast." Aragorns Augen laechelten gutmuetig.

„Wirst du mir helfen? Du musst etwas ueber diesen Narwainion herausfinden." Die Hand auf meiner Schulter drueckte etwas fester zu.

„Ich habe es nicht vergessen mein Freund. Ein Koenig muss auch auf Festen und Baellen seine Gedanken klar halten."

„So meinte ich es nicht", antwortete ich verlegen. Natuerlich wusste ich, dass man sich auf Aragorn immer verlassen konnte.

„Ich habe schon einen Vertrauten in der Bibliothek eingewesen. Noch gestern Nacht. Vielleicht findet er den Namen dieses Elben oder etwas ueber das Goldene Blatt."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit vom Gespraech ab. Ich wusste erst nicht, was es war, aber dann entdeckte auch ich das blonde Maedchen, das schnell die Treppen heruntergerannt kam.

„Er besuchte gestern meine Gemaecher. Angeblich ist er der Vater ihrer Mutter. Aber es wirft so viele Fragen auf. Warum lebte er nicht mit ihr zusammen? Warum haben sie das Kind zu den Zwergen gegeben? Und wo sind ihre Eltern? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er ihr Grossvater ist." Ich nickte mit dem Kopf in Adamantiels Richtung, damit Aragorn verstand. Dieser hielt kurz den Atem an.

„Dann ist es wirklich Zeit, uns auf die Suche nach der Loesung des Raetsels zu machen. Ich schicke dir einen Boten, sobald wir etwas gefunden haben."

„Ich danke dir, mein Freund. Lebe wohl bis zu unserer naechsten Begegnung." Ich legte Aragorn den rechten Arm auf die linke Schulter und wir sahen uns fest in die Augen. So hatten wir es schon immer getan und so wuerde es auch immer bleiben. Dann gab ich meinem Pferd die Sporen und ritt auf Adamantiel zu, die lachend bei Hellina und Nestalinna stand. Ich streckte die Arme aus und zog sie in einer fliessenden Bewegung auf mein Pferd.

„Hey! Was soll das? Ich kann selbst reiten", protestierte sie, wie ich es von ihr erwartet hatte. Ich lachte und wuschelte ihr einmal ueber den Kopf.

„Ja aber wir muessen befuerchten, dass Ihr verloren geht, wenn Ihr immer so langsam seid." Das brachte mir einen Rippenstoss ein.

„Habt Ihr gut geschlafen?" Ich ignorierte die Kampfbereitschat ihrerseits.

„Besser als in elbischen Betten", fauchte sie zurueck. „Oder auf dem Ruecken Eures Pferdes." Diesmal wollte ich es nicht ueberhoeren.

„Aber wenn ihr an meine Brust gelehnt ward, dann habt Ihr geschlafen wie noch nie zuvor." Ich wartete nicht auf ihre Antwort, sondern rief den Maennern Befehle zum Aufbruch zu.

„Wo ist Narwainion?" Ihre Stimme klingelte in meinen Ohren.

„Nestallina! Nach vorne, zu den Kindern. Heute musst du ihnen Geschichten erzaehlen." Die junge Elbin grinste frech, als sie mit wehendem Haar an uns vorbeiritt.

„Wo ist Narwainion?" Ich sah, wie die Koenigin Arwen, Tochter Elronds, die Hand zum Abschied hob. Ich tat es ihr gleich.

„Wo ist Narwainion?" Langsam ritten wir nach unten, die Ringe der Stadt entlang. Menschen an den Seiten schenkten uns Blumen. Die Augen der Kinder waren verzueckt vom Anblick so vieler unsterblicher Wesen.

„WO IST NARWAINION?" Einige Elben drehten sich stirnrunzelnd um. Ich ahnte, was sie dachten. Es waere alles viel leichter und unkomplizierter ohne Adamantiel. Aber ich hatte nun einmal Gimli mein Wort gegeben. Und nun war da noch diese Sache mit ihrem heissgeliebten Narwainion.

„Ich weiss es nicht", antwortete ich ruhig. Natuerlich glaubte sie mir nicht.

„Ihr habt ihn ausgeschlossen, nicht wahr? Ihr habt ihm verboten, uns zu begleiten!" Ich spuerte, wie ich wieder aergerlich wurde. Ich aergerte mich eigentlich nur, wenn sie dabei war.

„Und wie soll ich das bitte gemacht haben? Er gehoert nicht zur Gruppe und kann kommen und gehen wann und wohin er will. Ausserdem waere er einfach mitgekommen. Er ist genauso dickkoepfig und stur wie Ihr."

„Ihr habt ihm gedroht", antwortete sie trotzig. Ich sah ihr Gesicht nicht, aber dafuer das wundervolle, blonde Haar, dass rote und schwarze Straehnchen vorwies. Wie es sich wohl anfuehlte darin herumzuwuehlen...

„Adamantiel...?" Meine Stimme war seltsam weich. Sie drehte sich verwundert um. Auch sie schien den veraenderten Ton bemerkt zu haben.

„Was?" Ihre Augen funkelten stolz und trotzig. Und in diesem Moment musste ich erkennen, dass die Reise nach Ithilien schlimmer werden wuerde, als die durch die Pfade der Toten.

„Was wisst Ihr ueber diesen Mann?" Sie war ueberrascht von meiner Frage und musterte mich eine kleine Weile.

„Nichts Bestimmtes, aber ich fuehle mich wohl bei ihm. Was man ueber Euch nicht sagen kann."

Ich seufzte.

Narwainion hatte recht behalten. Es waere wieder zu einem unsinnigen Streit gekommen, waere er gestern nacht nicht zu mir gekommen. Nun war ich auch sicher, dass Adamantiel vielleicht viel mehr ueber ihre Herkunft wusste, als sie jemals zugegeben wuerde. Aber ich beschloss, fuer mich zu behalten, dass ich Narwainions Geheimnis ebenfalls erfahren hatte.

Keine POV

Der Streifen zwischen Himmel und Erde flimmerte vor Hitze. Der Sommer war in Gondor eingefallen und vor den Reisenden lag eine weite Graslandschaft. Legolas erinnerte sich daran, als diese Ebene noch aus harter Erde und Staub bestanden hatte – Zu Zeiten des Ringkrieges. Aber Aragorn hatte gute Arbeit geleistet. Hier und dort sah man weissen Rauch aus einem Hauskamin in der Ferne aufsteigen. Das Land war lange nicht mehr so trostlos anzusehen, wie es vor einem halben Jahrhundert der Fall gewesen war. Die Menschen hatten sich also wieder daran gewoehnt, in Frieden zu leben.

Das Land brauchte einen Koenig.

Und es gab Hoffnung, dass jemand Aragorn auf den Thron folgte. Legolas sog tief die Luft ein. Sie war rein und frisch. Er hatte es gespuert. Es waren keine Worte zwischen ihm und Arwen noetig gewesen. Er hatte das wachsende Leben in ihrem Leib spueren koennen, als er sie zur Begruessung beruehrt hatte. Der Elb laechelte. Bald wuerde er zurueckkehren muessen: Zur Geburt des Sohnes Aragorns.

Ein Rippenstoss verscheuchte die froehlichen Gedanken an den Thronerben. Legolas wurde wieder ins Hier und Jetzt versetzt.

„Was grinst Ihr so bloede? Habt Ihr heimlich geraucht oder was? Das solltet Ihr lieber lassen. Gimli meinte, den Elben wuerde das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zu Kopfe steigen. Deshalb laufen die auch alle wie auf Wolken. Ich hab mich schon immer gefragt, ob das stimmt."

„Langsam muesstet Ihr aber wissen, dass an Gimlis Geschichten immer nur ein Hauch von Wahrheit haengt."

Adamantiel prustete missgestimmt. Ihr war langweilig und wenn jemand Gimli kritisierte, wurde sie sowieso boese. Sie liebte den alten Zwerg einfach ueber alles. Auch wenn er manchmal etwas eigenartig, muerrisch und spiessig war.

„Und was sagt Ihr zu der Geschichte, bei der Ihr mit Gimli um die Wette mordet?" Legolas runzelte die Stirn. Wann hatte er denn gemordet?

„Ich glaube Ihr verwechselt Morden mit Verteidigung. Wir haben fuer Gondor und Mittelerde gekaempft." Er erinnerte sich genau, und ahnte, welche Geschichte folgen wuerde.

„Auch egal. Gimli meinte, er haette Euch um einen Ork geschlagen." Sie grinste ihn ueber die Schulter an.

„In Helms Klamm. Erinnert Ihr Euch?"

„Natuerlich erinnere ich mich. Aber sicher hat er vergessen, Euch von der Schlacht von Gondor zu erzaehlen."

„Er hat es mal erwaehnt, ja", antwortete Adamantiel nachdenklich. Komisch das Gimli darauf nie ganz eingegangen war.

„Habt Ihr davon gehoert, dass unsere Feinde Ollifanten benutzten, um uns zu besiegen?" Adamantiel starrte ihn mit grossen Augen an.

„Ollifanten?" Legolas nickte zustimmend. Diesmal konnte er sich ganz bestimmt Pluspunkte bei Adamantiel holen.

„Ja...Ich habe einen davon mit einem einzigen Pfeil zur Strecke gebracht. Hat euch Gimli nicht davon erzaehlt?" Seine Stimme strotzte nur so vor Stolz. Jetzt musste sie ihn auch einmal bewundern. Es war unmoeglich, dass sie das kalt lassen wuerde. Aber komischerweise sagte sie nichts. Sie sass vor ihm auf dem Pferd. Einige blonden Straehnchen wehten ihm um die Nase.

„Ihr muesst Euch vorstellen, das ein ausgewachsener Ollifant groesser ist als ein Baum." Doch sie reagierte noch immer nicht. Sicher ist sie sprachlos vor Bewunderung, dachte Legolas.

„Adamantiel?"

„Ihr habt einen getoetet?" Ihre Stimme klang ganz normal. Aber haette er ihr Gesicht gesehen, haette er lieber den Mund gehalten. Ihre Augen waren unglaeubig geweitet, das Gesicht entsetzt.

„Es war meine Pflicht und dadurch habe ich viele Leben gerettet", erwiderte er.

„Aber ihr habt ein Tier getoetet, dass nichts dafuer konnte! Ihm wurde der Wille der Menschen aufgezwungen, die es gefangen haben!" Jetzt drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah im verabscheuend ins Gesicht. Und mit einem Male wusste Legolas, warum der sonst so geschwaetzige Gimli ein einziges Mal die Klappe gehalten hatte. Warum musste er selbst jetzt der Dumme sein?

„Adamantiel...Es...es war Krieg", versuchte er zu erklaeren. Aber sein kleiner Schuetzling drehte ihm nur wieder den Ruecken zu und beschloss, die naechste Zeit kein Wort mehr mit ihm zu reden.

Nestallina und Hellina, die das Schauspiel aufmerksam verfolgt hatten, kicherten nur spoettisch. Auch wenn Prinz Legolas der begehrteste Mann ganz Mittelerdes war, Adamantiel wuerde er wohl nie richtig fuer sich gewinnen koennen. Zumindest musste er das glauben. Die Feundinnen wussten es besser. Oder dachten es. Ein Gutes hatte Adamantiels Redestreik allerdings: Die Reise verlief mehr oder weniger ruhig und ohne Streitereien, die die Luft erfuellten.

„Sind wir schon da?" Adamantiel wippte unruhig von vorn nach hinten und wieder nach vorn. Dabei legte sie in jede ihrer Bewegungen immer mehr Schwung. Vielleicht koennte sie Legolas so vom Pferd schubsen.

„Nein", murrte Legolas verstimmt. Die letzten zwei Stunden oder gar schon mehr, hatte Adamantiel nichts anderes gesagt oder gefragt. Nur diese eine Frage, die die Geduld des Elben abermals auf eine harte, harte Probe stellte. Er hoffte nur bald die Grenzen Ithiliens zu erreichen. Aber auch dann wuerde es noch einen oder zwei Tage dauern, ehe sie in den Waeldern einen geeigneten Platz gefunden hatten, um ihre Kolonie zu gruenden.

Seine Ohren nahmen die Vibration, als Adamantiel abermals Luft holte, um dieselbe Frage zu wiederholen. Aber diesmal war er schneller. Seine Hand schnellte nach vorn und legte sich sanft, aber entschlossen auf ihren Mund. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, dann erhielt er auch den erwarteten Rippenstoss, nur dass der diesmal in die Magengegend ging. Legolas keuchte, aber er liess nicht locker. Im Gegenteil: Er zog sie naeher zu sich und drueckte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust,

„Maf foll baf? (Was soll das?)" Er sah nur einen kurzen Augenblick hinab. Und dieser Augenblick reichte aus, ihm einen heissen Schauer ueber den Ruecken zu jagen. Ihr Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, seine Hand auf ihren Lippen und ihr unschuldiger, hilfloser Blick, den sie manchmal hatte, wenn sie unsicher war, liessen ihn tief einatmen.

Adamantiel konnte sein Herz und seinen Atem hoeren. Aber sie konnte sich nicht erklaeren, warum Legolas auf einmal so tief und lang atmete, das Herz aber ploetzlich um das dreifache schneller schlug. Obwohl es auch in ihrer Brust heftig schlug.

Die Allergie, dachte sie. Es musste an der Allergie liegen und Legolas hatte sich angesteckt. Aber auch wenn sie versuchte, sich diese Ausrede einzureden, wusste sie im tiefsten Innersten, dass ihre Allergie nur in ihrer Vorstellung existierte und das hier etwas weitaus anderes war.

Sie spuerte Legolas Atem an ihrer Wange, als er seinen Kopf weiter nach unten neigte. Und unwillkuerlich drehte sie den Kopf leicht so, dass Legolas, wenn er gewollt haette, seine Lippen auf ihre Wange haette legen koennen.

„Es kommt in die heisse Phase", fluesterte Nestalinna der Feundin zu und deutete nach vorn. Hellina folgte ihrem Blick und grinste sogleich.

„Mami? Was ist denn eine heisse Phase." Tinnus neugierige Kinderstimme durchschnitt die Luft. Hellina legte ihr schnell die Hand auf den Mund, doch es war schon zu spaet. Legolas hatte sie gehoert, hob den Kopf wieder, raeusperte sich und liess Adamantiel los.

„Tinnu!" Hellina sah ihre Tochter tadelnd an.

„Wenn der Kuchen spricht schweigt der Kruemel." Nestalinna lachte laut los. Es war typisch fuer Hellina, nicht mit ihren Kindern zu schimpfen sondern mit Metaphern zu tadeln.

„Aber Kuchen koennen nicht sprechen", protestierte Tinnu. Ihre Mutter strreichelte ihr laechelnd durchs Haar.

„Das heisst, wenn sich die Erwachsenen unterhalten, haben die Kinder sich nicht einzumischen, mein Schatz."

„Tschuldigung", murmelte Tinnu. Aber Hellina lachte nur. Vielleicht war es besser so. Vielleicht brauchten die beiden noch Zeit. Zumindest so lange, bis Adamantiel sich im Klaren war, dass sie keine Allergie hatte. Jetzt jedenfalls, hoerte man sie wieder munter drauf losschimpfen in Worten, die die Freundinnen und anderen lieber ueberhoert haetten. Und sie waren sich sogar sicher, dass Adamantiels Standpauke der Grund fuer Legolasrote Ohren war.

Die Luft flimmerte nicht mehr, denn der Tag neigte sich schon seinem Ende zu. Narwainion sog tief und geniesserisch die frische Luft ein. Er konnte die Reisenden nicht mehr sehen. Nicht einmal mit seinen guten Augen elbsicher Herkunft. Aber es war sicherer so. Er wollte nicht, dass sie wussten, dass er ihnen folgte.

„Was meinst du? Wird er sie darauf ansprechen oder fuer sich behalten, dass er weiss, was sie angeblich auch weiss?" Ein lautes Grunzen war die Antwort und er steichelte dem wilden Eber ueber den Kopf.

„Ja. Das denke ich auch." Narwainion lachte, zog eine Pfeife aus seinem Umhang hervor und aus der kleinen Tasche, die er mit sich trug, etwas braun-gruenliches. Dann liess er sich gemuetlich nieder und begann seine Pfeife zu stopfen. Dabei wippte er mit dem rechten Fuss immer wieder hin und her. Er war auch der Meinung, dass die beiden nichts davon erzaehlen wuerden, was er ihnen in der Nacht verraten hatte. Legolas dachte, dass er ihm das gleiche verraten hatte, das er Adamantiel erzaehlt hatte. Aber dem war nicht so. Im Gegensatz zu dem Prinzen, wusste sie nichts. Sie hatte nicht einmal einen Hauch von Ahnung. Aber so musste es auch bleiben und er vertraute auf das Missverstehen und Misstrauen der beiden. Denn wenn Legolas etwas verriet, waere Narwainions Leben in Gefahr. Und nicht nur das. Auch das Leben seiner Tochter und deren Mannes. Und deshalb musste er jetzt Abstand halten. Sie musste ihn vergessen. Zumindest bis nach ihrem hundertsten Geburtstag.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er sie als Saeugling, in stroemenden Regen, zu den Zwergen gebracht hatte. Sie hatten viel diskutiert, denn damals war die Feindschaft noch sehr aktuell. Bis sich dann ein Zwerg namens Gimli ihrer angenommen hat. Und das mit grossem Erfolg.

Narwainion zog nochmals an seiner Pfeife. Weisser Rauch stieg in den Himmel auf und verklaerte fuer einen Moment das Blau des Himmels.

Wenn er diesen Zwerg wiedersah, wuerde er ihm danken muessen.

„Gimli Gloinssohn", murmelte er vor sich hin. Gimli war einer der neun Gefaehrten gewesen. Und Legolas gehoerte auch dazu. Das Schicksal der jungen Adamantiel war in dem Moment bestimmt worden, als Legolas und Gimli zum ersten Mal aufeinandertrafen.

Narwainion selbst war anwesend gewesen zur Versammlung. Der Zwerg hatte ihn nicht erkannt. Und wie gerne haette der alte Elb Nachricht von seiner Enkelin erhalten. Aber er musste so tun, als wuerde er nicht existieren. Also gaebe es weder ihn, noch ihre Eltern.

Er seufzte, als er sich erinnerte, wie uebergluecklich seine Tochter ausgesehen hatte , als sie ihm an jenem Tag die groesste Freude bereitet hatte...

**Flashback**

Es war einer der schoensten Fruehlingstage im Leben Narwainions. Die Sonne strahlte vom wasserblauen Himmel herunter, neckte die Augen von in Dunkelheit lebender Geschoepfe; Pflaenzchen und Blueten genossen die Waerme und wiegten sich im sanften Wind. Der kleine Bach plaetscherte in der Naehe.

„Vater!" Narwainion stoppte das Hin und Herwippen im Schaukelstuhl und sah seiner Tochter entgegen, die immer naeher kam. Dann, als sie ihn fast erreicht hatte, erhob er sich und ging die letzten Schritte auf sie zu.

Mit einer ueberschwanglichen Energie flog sie in seine Arme.

„Was ist dir widerfahren", fragte er lachend „du strahlst wie die Sonne selbst." Die schoene blonde Elbin kicherte wie ein kleines Maedchen an seiner Brust.

„Nicht nur die Sonne! Auch das Licht der Sterne strahlt in meinem Herzen, Vater." Bei diesen Worten loeste sich Narwainion von ihr, schob sie etwas von sich und betrachtete sie eingehend.

„Du siehst veraendert aus. Du scheinst gereift zu sein. Und das, obwohl ich dich jeden Tag beobachte, wie du immer wieder versuchst, einen Apfel bei Kinu zu klauen, Jiona." Wieder lachte die junge Frau und ihre Wangen leuchteten aufgeregt.

„Und ich dachte du bist so weise, dass du es mir an der Nasenspitze ansiehst", neckte sie ihren Vater, zog seine Hand naeher zu sich und legte sie dann auf ihren Unterleib. Fuer einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Narwainion war zu ueberrascht, um etwas sagen zu koennen. Doch dann sah er seiner Tochter wieder ins Gesicht und strahlte bis ueber beide Ohren, sodass man auch endlich die lang gesuchte Aehnlichkeit zwischen Vater und Tochter erkennen konnte.

**Flashback**

Sie ist zu recht stolz gewesen, dachte Narwainion und klopfte seine Pfeife aus. Alle waren uebergluecklich und voller Hoffnungen – bis zur Geburt des Kindes. Die war der schrecklichste Tag in seinem langjaehrigen Leben gewesen.

Narwainion schuettelte den Kopf. Er wollte jetzt nicht daran denken. Nicht jetzt.

„Auf geht's", rief er seinem treuen Weggefaehrten zu, klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose und beide, Elb und Tier, setzten sich in Bewegung.

_Fortsetzung folgt!_

_Puh...lyncht mich! Schlagt mich, foltert mich! Nicht nur dass es ewig gedauert hat, ich hab auch unheimliche Probleme mit der Deutschen Grammatik bekommen! HILFE! Also nochmal: Fuer die die es noch nicht wissen, ich bin in Costa Rica. Vorraussichtlich noch bis August. Also bitte bitte, mildert wenigstens damit euer Strafurteil ab! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich hab diesmal schoen viel Interessantes und Neues und Raetselhaftes eingebaut. Hoffe mal, dass ihr euch nicht ganz so an dem „oa" „oe" und „ue" gestoert habt._

_Hab euch voll lieb! DANKE FUERS WEITERLESEN!_

_Eure Sleepy Bird_


	15. Timpetu

Laurie lantar lassi súrinen

**Wie Gold fallen die Blaetter im Wind **

-Timpetu-

Keine POV

Der Arm wurde ihm langsam schwer. Der Kopf, der ihm ein paar Nerven abklemmte und er somit seine eigenen Fingerspitzen nicht mehr spuerte, hing schlapp in seiner Armbeuge. Legolas seufzte schwer. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie endlich eine Rast einlegten, damit auch er sich ausruhen konnte. Aber weit und breit war nur flaches Land zu sehen. Nicht eine Baum- oder Felsgruppe, in deren Schatten sie sich niederlassen koennten. Denn auch wenn sie in Zeiten des Friedens lebten, wollte er lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen.

„Prinz Legolas! Ich sehe Baumspitzten", rief ihm Nestalinna muede zu. Auch sie hatte ein kleines schlafendes Buendel in den Armen liegen und auch sie war erschoepft vom langen Ritt. Legolas nickte ihr kurz und dankbar zu und richtete dann den Blick nach vorne. Grosse Schatten wuchsen in den naechtlichen Himmel hinein und Legolas schaetzte, dass sie diese in einer oder zwei Stunden erreichen koennten. Sie waren schnell geritten und eine tiefgruendige Erwartung stieg in ihm empor. Ithilien! Endlich hatten sie den Wald seiner Wuensche und Hoffnungen erreicht.

Er stiess einen gedaempften Ruf aus, der seinen Reisegefaehrten vermittelte, etwas schneller zu reiten, um so den schuetzenden Waldrand um einiges schneller zu erreichen.

Legolas POV

Als wir den Waldrand erreicht hatten, verlangsamte ich das Tempo und atmete tief die frische, klare Luft ein. Es roch noch Harz und Moos und sommerlichen Blueten. Ich konnte die kleinen Schatten von Pilzen am Boden erkennen.

Adamantiel bewegte sich leicht und murmelte im Schlaf etwas vor sich hin, das ich nicht verstehen konnte. Ich beugte mich leicht zu ihr hinunter als sie wieder etwas Unbestimmtes von sich liess. Und diesmal war ich ueberzeugt, dass sie etwas gesagt hatte, nur eben nicht auf elbisch. Ich haette viel dafuer gegeben, um zu ergruenden, was ihren Schlaf bewegte.

Aber anstatt mich weiter darauf zu konzentrieren, liess ich sie langsam in die offenen Arme von Teleno, einem der juengeren Elben gleiten, um dann selbst vom Pferd zu springen. Ich verfolgte seine Schritte mit meinem Blick, bis er Adamantiel sanft im Moos unter einem der grossen Baeume niederliess und sie mit einem gruenen Umhang zudeckte. Ich hatte nicht genuegend Zeit, ihn zu beobachten, da ich selbst helfen musste, das Lager aufzubauen, doch meinen Augen entging nicht, dass Teleno dem blonden Maedchen leicht ueber die Wange streichelte.

Er musste meinen Blick wohl gespuert haben, jedenfalls sprang er schnell und geschmeidig auf die Beine, sah kurz in meine Richtung, doch ich tat so, als haette ich die ganze Zeit die Sachen vom Ruecken meines Pferdes abgeladen. Also entfernte er sich rasch von der Stelle, wo mein Schuetzling lag.

Ich holte tief Luft. Ein Gefuehl, dass Eifersucht glich, stieg in mir hoch. Ich verschraenkte die Arme ueber dem Ruecken meines Pferdes und schloss kurz die Augen, um es wieder zu verdraengen. Es war nur mein Beschuetzerinstinkt als ihr Pate, der immer wieder diese Gefuehle in mir hervorrief, wenn ein anderer Mann zaertlich mit ihr war, redete ich mir ein. Ich meinte, warum sollte sie denn keinen von meinem Volk naeher kennen lernen duerfen. Mein Ziel und Gedanke war ja schon von Anfang an gewesen, sie verschiedenen Maennern vorzustellen, wenn sie die Volljaehrigkeit erreicht hatte.

„Mami ich bin aber gar nicht mehr muede." Die Stimme eines kleinen Elbenkindes durchdrang schwach die Stille. Ich blickte in die Richtung, aus der sie kam und sah eine liebevolle Mutter sanft durch das Haar ihres Kindes streicheln.

„Natuerlich bist du das, mein Schatz. Schau nur: Du gaehnst ja schon wieder." Das Laecheln schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Das stimmt...ja gar...nicht." Und mit diesen protestantischen Worten, war der Kleine auch schon eingeschlafen.

Ich blickte noch einmal in die Richtung der schlafenden Adamantiel, die im Traum den Kopf leicht hin und her bewegte und laechelte leicht, ehe auch ich mich in ihrer Naehe zur Ruhe legte.

Adamantiel POV

Schritte hallten laut in meinen Ohren wider. Es waren meine eigenen. Und zum wiederholten Male musste ich feststellen, dass ich am selben Ort angekommen war, an dem ich schon mindestens zwanzig Mal vorbeigelaufen bin.

Ich sah mich unruhig um. Irgendetwas stimmte hier doch nicht! Und ploetzlich wusste ich auch, was es war. Ich wurde beobachtet.

Mit einem Ruck blieb ich stehen. Irgendjemand machte sich einen Scherz daraus, dass ich mich staendig verlief, dass ich nicht wusste, wohin ich gehen sollte. Dass ich nicht wusste, wen ich suchte...

„Die Zeit der Rache ist nah." Ich fuhr herum als ich die Worte hoerte, gesprochen von einer kalten, klirrenden Stimme. Eine Stimme, die ich schon mehrere Male gehoert hatte.

„Rache an wem", schrie ich dem dunklen Schatten entgegen, der laessig gegen einen der grossen Baeume gelehnt stand.

Doch anstatt einer Antwort, verlachte er mich hoehnisch und tat einige Schritte auf mich zu. Doch ich wich nicht vom Fleck. Je naeher er kam, desto deutlicher zeichnete sich seine Sillouette ab und das weissblonde Haar wehte leicht im Wind seiner Bewegungen. Ich merkte, wie ich zu zittern begann, als er eine Hand nach meiner Wange ausstreckte.

„Laurie lantar lassi súrinen", hauchte er mir kalt entgegen und seine Augen spruehten nur so vor Hass und Verachtung. Ich schloss kurz die Augen um nicht vor Angst zu vergehen, sammelte all meinen Mut und sah ihn entschlossen an.

„Fass...mich nicht an", zischte ich boese, aber meine Stimme war fast am Versagen. Auf meine Worte konnte er wieder nur lachen.

„Du bist mutig, Traegerin des Verderbens, aber das wird nicht ausreichen. Ich weiss, dass sie hier sind und ich weiss, dass du sie finden wirst. Fuer mich." Ich holte kurz und entschlossen mit der Hand aus, um ihn zu schlagen. Ich wollte seine Worte nicht hoeren und ich wollte auch nicht wissen, was er damit erreichen wollte. Ich wollte ihm nur Schmerz zufuegen. Hier und jetzt.

„Ich werde niemanden fuer dich suchen oder finden! Mach doch die Drecksarbeit allein", schrie ich ihn an und erwartete schon den befriedigenden Laut, der entstand, wenn jemand eine Ohrfeige erhiel, doch er fing meine Hand ab und hielt sie fest in seinem Griff.

„Fass mich nicht an!"

„Oh doch du WIRST sie fuer mich finden. Nur du bist instande, sie zu finden." Ich schrie, als er fester zupackte, wehrte mich mit Haenden und Fuessen, doch er war zu stark.

„Fass mich nicht an! Lass mich in Frieden! Verschwinde!" Das Letzte, das ich von ihm hoerte, war ein fernes, kaltes Lachen und ich erwachte aus meinem Traum.

„Fass mich nicht an, sagte ich", schrie ich noch einmal aus vollster Kehle, ehe ich realisierte, wo ich war. Eine starke Hand hielt mein Handgelenk umklammert, aber es tat mir nicht weh. Ich verstummte mit einem Schlag, folgte mit meinem Blick dem Arm der von der Hand ausging, entlang bis zu den Schultern des Mannes, der mich festhielt und sah in die blau-lila Augen meines Paten.

„Legolas", fluesterte ich erleichtert und ich loeste mich aus meiner Verkrampfung. Dieser liess ganz langsam meine Handgelenke los und erhob sich. Ich erroetete, als ich erkannte, dass er auf mir gesessen hatte um meine Schlaege zu baendigen. Ich musste mich wohl sehr heftig bewegt haben.

„Schlecht getraeumt", fragte der Elbenprinz leise und setzte sich neben mich. Ich starrte ihn nur mit offenem Mund an. Er gab einige Zeichen und als ich diesen mit meinen Augen folgte, bemerkte ich, dass beinahe alle Elben wach waren und mich beobachteten. Einer von ihnen, ganz in meiner Naehe, blutete aus der Nase. Ich hob beide Haende und betrachtete meine Handruecken. Mit einem entsetzten Laut entdeckte ich, dass auch an meiner rechten Hand Blut klebte.

„Ja ich...", stammelte ich hilflos auf Legolas' Frage drauflos. Aber ich wusste nicht weiter. Was hatte ich getraeumt, um so gewalttaetig zu werden? Ich dachte angestrengt nach, doch je mehr ich mich erinnern wollte, desto schneller verblichen die Erinnerungen an meinen Traum. Obwohl ich beim Aufwachen noch alles genau gewusst hatte.

Ich spuerte wieder die Hand meines Paten um eines meiner Handgelenke und sah ihn fragend an, als er mich auf die Beine zog.

„Ich bin sicher, dass Ihr Euch erfrischen moechtet", sagte er nur kurz angebunden. Ich konnte gar nicht anders, als zu nicken. Die Hauptsache war jetzt, den neugierigen und teilweise sogar misstrauischen Blicken der anderen Elben zu entkommen.

Er zog mich schweigend hinter sich her. Ich wusste nicht, wohin wir gingen. Ich wusste nicht einmal, wo wir waren. Das einzigste, an das ich mich erinnerte, war, dass ich auf dem Ruecken des Pferdes und angelehnt an die Brust von Legolas eingeschlafen war.

„Ich...Ist jemand schwer verletzt", setzte ich nach einer Weile zoegernd zu Fragen an. Legolas hielt inne mit seinem Schritt, blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam zu mir um.

„Nein...nicht ernsthaft. Nur Teleno hat, wie Ihr gesehen habt, eine blutende Nase. Er war der Erste, der von Eurem Geschrei aufgewacht ist. Er lag gleich unter dem Baum neben Euch. Und als Ihr Euch von einer Seite auf die andere geschlagen habt, wollte er Euch beruhigen." Eine ungemuetliche Stille herrschte fuer laengere Zeit zwischen uns und ich hielt den Kopf beschaemt gesenkt.

„Und dann", wollte ich wissen. Legolas sah mich eindringlich an. Als er nichts sagte, hob ich den Kopf und traf seinen Blick. Ein heisser Schauer durchlief meinen Koerper, als ich den Ausdruck seiner Augen sah. Ich war nicht gut, um Gefuehle in den Augen ablesen zu koennen, abgesehen von Hass, Wut und Streitlust. Aber ich bildete mir ein, Sanftheit und Besorgnis in ihnen zu erkennen.

„Ihr habt ihn sehr schnell ausser Gefecht gesetzt und dann habe ich es uebernommen", antwortete er knapp, drehte sich wieder um und zog mich weiter. Das leise Plaetschern eines Baches drang an mein Ohr und als wir diesen erreicht hatten, sah ich das Wasser in einem dunklen Band dahinfliessen. Wo es kleine Wellen aufwarf, spiegelte sich das Licht des Mondes, der in einer Sichel am Himmel stand.

„Ihr...muesst mir glauben. Ich wuerde nie jemanden etwas zuleide tun...Niemals absichtlich", fluesterte ich nach einiger Zeit nachdem Legolas schweigend zugesehen hatte, wie ich das schon angetrocknete Blut sorgsam von meiner Hand abgewaschen hatte.

Doch er antwortete nicht, stand einfach nur da und beobachtete mich. Ich spuerte seinen Blick im Nacken. Ich wusste nicht was er dachte und es graute mir davor, es zu erfahren. Ich seufzte tief und richtete mich dann auf, um seine Augen mit meinen zu suchen.

„Ich...", setzte ich an doch er fiel mir ins Wort.

„Ihr...du hattest Angst. Grosse Angst. Und auch wenn ich nicht weiss, warum, tat es mir weh dich so zu sehen", gestand er leise und es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass er mich nicht hoeflich distanziert ansprach sondern so, als wuerde ich ihm etwas bedeuten. Als waeren wir mehr als Schueler und Lehrer, Pate und Patenkind, Prinz und Normalbevoelkerung.

„Ich...es tut mir leid", fluesterte ich, doch Legolas schuettelte nur leicht den Kopf und legte eine Hand an meine Wange, streichelte sie. Diese kleine, zaertliche Beruehrung entfachte ein Feuer in mir. Ein Verlangen, dass ich noch nicht kannte. Das nicht mit einem Verlangen nach dem Schokokuchen meiner Zwerge-Pflegemutter zu vergleichen war. Ich schloss schnell die Augen und hoffte, dass er weder mein schneller schlagendes Herz, noch meinen stockenden Atem hoerte.

„Das braucht es nicht. Niemand kann seine Traeume beinflussen. Nicht einmal wir Elben", beruhigte er mich. Und noch ehe ich etwas sagen konnte, zog er mich an seine Brust. Und in diesem Moment hoerte ich, dass auch sein Herz schneller schlug und ihm der Atem stockte.

Ich erroetete, was dank der Dunkelheit der Nacht, nicht zu sehen war. Schuechtern legte ich meine Haende an seine Brust und lehnte meinen Kopf dagegen. Als ob er nur auf diese Bewegung gewartet haette, umschloss er meinen Koerper mit seinen Armen und ich spuerte wie seine Haende beruhigend meinen Ruecken streichelten. Es war ein so angenehmes Gefuehl mit ihm allein im Dunkel des Waldes zu stehen und dem Plaetschern des Baches zu lauschen. Ich wusste, bei Tageslicht haette ich ihn nicht einmal meine Wange streicheln lassen. Und dass ich am mich am naechsten Morgen fuer diesen Moment schaemen und mich darueber aufregen wuerde, wusste ich ebenfalls. Aber die Nacht hatte etwas Verfuehrerisches.

Ich war ein ganzes Stueckchen kleiner als er, so fiel es ihm nicht schwer, mir einen fluechtigen Kuss auf den Scheitel zu geben. Ich atmete tief und schwer. Und der Gedanke, dass das, was ich fuer eine Allergie hielt, etwas anderes sein koennte, draengte sich mir in den Vordergrund. Allergien waren etwas Laestiges. Etwas, das keiner haben wollte. Aber ich wollte diese Gefuehle in seiner Naehe fuehlen. Und das war der einzige Schwachpunkt an meiner Allergietheorie. Ich blinzelte verwirrt. Wie konnte ich jetzt ueber so etwas nachdenken? Warum konnte ich das ganze nicht spaeter analysieren?

„Ich hatte Angst um dich." Seine Stimme riss mich aus meinen Ueberlegungen und ich hob ruckartig den Kopf um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Leider hatte ich vergessen, dass sein Kinn direkt ueber meinem Scheitel schwebte und waehrend ich noch ein lautes Krachen hoerte, durchfuhr mich ein stechender Schmerz.

„Autsch", rief ich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und entfernte mich ein wenig von Legolas. Dieser rieb sich ueberrascht das geschundene Kinn.

„Ah verdammt! Du hast aber auch harte Knochen", zischte ich und rieb mir die schmerzende Stelle.

„Nichts gegen deinen harten Schaedel", wehrte sich Legolas. Wir massen uns kurz mit den Augen und lachten dann los. Es war einfach nur zu laecherlich sich jetzt zu streiten. Als wir wieder zu Luft kamen, sah ich Legolas fragend an.

„Ihr...Du meintest, du hattest angst um mich." Das Lachen wich aus seinem Gesicht und er sah mir ernst in die Augen.

„Du haettest dich sehen sollen. Schreiend und wild um dich schlagend. Wir konnten dich nicht aufwecken. Es kam mir vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, in der ich dich einfach nur festhalten konnte, damit du dir nicht selbst Schaden zufuegst." Der zaertliche Klang seiner Stimme den ich anfangs so berauschend empfunden hatte, veraergerte mich jetzt. Man musste sich keine Sorgen um mich machen! Mir passierte nie etwas und ich war nicht auf Hilfe angewiesen. Gimli meinte immer „Selbst ist der Zwerg".

„Ich wuesste nicht, was Euch das angehen sollte." Ich wusste nicht, was er auf meine Worte hin denken mochte, aber er sah verwirrt aus. Doch dieser Zustand hielt nicht lange an.

„Verzeih mir, wenn ich mich um dich sorge! Aber ich bin immer noch dein Pate", fauchte er mich an.

„Und wenn schon! Ihr muesst mich nicht ummuttern!"

„Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte: Das ist die Pflicht eines Paten! Und ausserdem..." Er verstummte mit einem Mal und tat einige Schritte auf den Bach zu. An dessen Ufer kniete er sich nieder und trank ein paar Schlucke aus der hohlen Hand.

„Und ausserdem was", fragte ich ihn herausfordernd und trat an ihn heran. Doch er trank ein paar weitere Schlucke, schien zu ueberlegen, was er sagen wollte. Doch ich liess ihn nicht in Frieden. Ich beugte mich zu ihm hinab und sah ihm spoettisch ins Gesicht. Meine Harre kitzelten seine Wange.

„Haben wir die Sprache verloren oder wissen wir nicht, was wir sagen sollen?" Doch noch ehe ich den Satz beendet hatte, spuerte ich eine feuchte kuehle Hand in meinem Nacken, die mich nach unten zog. Einen Augenblick lang sah ich den sturmblauen Ausdruck seiner Augen. Und ehe ich mich versah, schmeckte ich seine kuehlen, vom Wasser benetzten Lippen auf meinen eigenen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte und fuehlte mich voellig hilflos und ausgeliefert.

Trotz allem stieg ein angenehmes Kribbeln in meinem Magen hoch. Doch so schnell wie es gekommen war, verschwand es auch wieder, denn Legolas liess mich los, erhob sich schnell, murmelte etwas dass nach „Verzeih mir" klang und entfernte sich rasch vom Bach und damit auch von mir. Er liess mich stumm und ueberrumpelt zurueck. Mit rasendem Herzen und wirbelnden Gedanken.

„Was...?" Meine leise Frage blieb ungehoert in der naechtlich kuehlen Luft haengen. Ich war mir nicht einmal bewusst, dass ich eine Hand an meinen Mund gefuehrt hatte. Ich leckte mir leicht ueber die Lippen. Ich stand noch kurze Zeit regungs- und fassungslos so neben dem plaetschernden Bach und hatte ploetzlich den Drang einfach drauflos zu rennen. Als ob meine Beine diesen Befehl nur erwartet haetten, setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Ich lief immer schneller und schneller und scherte mich nicht um die kleinen Aestchen, die sich in meinem Haar verfingen. Ich stolperte ein paar Mal, fiel aber nicht. Und waehrend ich so kopflos durch den Wald rannte, bahnte sich mein Verstand wieder an seinen alten Platz zurueck.

„Dieser stinkeingebildete, milchbubigesichtige bescheuerte Kerl", schrie ich einen kleinen, schlafenden Vogel aus vollster Kehle an. Der arme Kleine schreckte empoert hoch und flatterte davon.

„Dieser...dieser... dieser...ELB!" Mir fiel kein anderes Schimpfwort ein. Ich haemmerte mit einer Faust gegen einen Baumstamm. Ein schmerzender, blutiger Streifen blieb zurueck und ich lehnte mich erschoepft, aber abreagiert mit dem Kopf gegen die Rinde. Ich hoerte meinem eigenen Atem zu, um mich zu beruhigen.

Langsam bewegte sich mein Kopf hin und her, hoch und runter und ehe ich realisierte, dass es nicht mein Kopf war, der sich bewegte, sondern der Baum selbst, war es schon zu spaet. Eine Wurzel umschlang meine Fussgelenke und zog mich in die Hoehe. Ich war so ueberrascht, dass ich nicht mal protestieren konnte.

„So...", sagte eine tiefe, weibliche Stimme und ich sah mich einem Paar auf dem Kopf stehenden Augen gegenueber die von Rinde umgeben waren.

„...ich dachte nur Menschen fuegen den Baeumen gewollten Schaden zu. Aber wie ich sehe, bist du eine Elbin...", setzte die Baumedame fort.

„Mit zwergischen Manieren", knurrte ich zurueck und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen.

„Wir koennen gerne weiterplaudern, aber ich mag es nicht so, kopfueber mit Fremden zu sprechen." Der weibliche Baum runzelte die Augenbrauen, soweit es bei einem Baum moeglich war.

„...Also...Wuerdest du so freundlich sein, und mich runterlassen", fuegte ich etwas manierlicher hinzu. Das schien ihr auch zu gefallen, denn sie liess mich tatsaechlich runter. Ich landete sanft im Moos und rieb mir die Fussknoechel.

„Mir gefaellt dein Mut, mein Kind." Ich blinzelte den Baum fragend an. Gab es eigentlich auch ein weibliches Wort fuer Baum? So etwas wie Baeumin?

„Ehm...Danke. Und ich bewundere ihre...Blaetter...?" Verdammt schlecht gelogen, denn dieser Baum hatte fast keine. Gut ganz oben in der Krone vielleicht, aber irgendetwas habe ich ja erwidern muessen.

„Dir gefaellt mein Blaetterdach", fragte diese geruehrt und fuhr sich mit einem Ast durch die Krone. Dann seufzte sie tief.

„Ich hatte schon bessere Zeiten. Du haettes mich vor eintausend Jahren sehen sollen. Alles war noch so jung und frisch. Und jetzt, sieh mich an. Verrindet und verrunzelt wie eine alte Eiche. Im Gegensatz zu dir, kleine Elbin. Dir wird man die Jahre nicht ansehen. Nur deine Augen werden vor Weisheit nur so strotzen." Ich nickte nur, wusste aber nicht was ich sagen sollte. Waehrend ich mit dem weiblichen baum sprach, hatte ich mich auf einer seiner Wurzeln niedergelassen und sah interessiert zu ihr auf.

„Ach das waren noch Zeiten, als ich von allen Maennern der Ents wegen des saftigen Gruen meiner Blaetter begehrt wurde", schwaermte sie dahin und ich begriff endlich, warum dieser Baum sprechen konnte. Gimli hatte mir von den Ents erzaehlt, die im Ringkrieg gegen Saruman gekaempft hatten. Aber seiner Erzaehlung nach, waren die Entsfrauen schon seit Ewigkeiten verschwunden und wurden von den Maennern gesucht.

„Du bist eine Entsfrau", platzte es aus mir heraus. Diese wiegte nur bestaetigend mit ihrer Baumkrone hin und her.

„Ja genau...", meinte sie traurig.

„Und wegen uns, den Frauen, gibt es keinen Nachwuchs mehr unter den Ents", jammerte sie. Ich taetschelte eine ihrer kleineren Wurzeln.

„Aber warum denn? Ihr koennt nichts dafuer, ihr habt euch aus den Augen verloren, die Maenner und die Frauen." Ein lautes Schniefen war die Antwort.

„Eben nicht! Wir haben uns versteckt. Wir wollten wissen, wie weit die Maenner fuer uns gehen wuerden. Aber bisher haben sie uns nicht gefunden und sicher die Suche aufgeben." Eine kurze Stille entstand.

„Ganz sicher nicht. Ich bin sicher, sie sind immer noch auf der Suche." Ich erinnerte mich an Gimlis Erzaehlungen und daran, dass die Ents eine halbe Ewigkeit brauchen, um ein Wort herauszubringen.

„Und du kennst sie ja. So langsam wie sie sind." Das lockte ein leichtes Lachen hervor und ich war erleichtert, dass die Tragik des Momentes vorueber war.

„Du bist doch nicht so, wie ich erst den Eindruck hatte", meinte die Entin. Ich laechelte sie feundlich an.

„Ich war auch etwas...durch den Wind", erwiderte ich und seufzte tief. Wut stieg wieder in mir auf, als ich an Legolas dachte.

„Ein Mann", fragte die Entfrau und sah mich mit verschwoererischem Blick an. Ich nickte und sie gab nur ein wissendes Grunzen von sich.

„Die sind alle gleich", gab sie kurz angebunden von sich.

„Voegel, Baeren, Menschen, Zwerge, Wuermer, Elben...Da macht die maennliche Gattung keine Unterschiede. Sie sind alle gleich: rechthaberisch, staerker, gebieterisch und unglaublich dickkoepfig." Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf erwidern sollte. Ich hatte ja keine grosse Erfahrung mit Maennern.

„Naja. Nimm dich einfach vor ihnen in acht. Wie heisst du?" Ich sah wieder in diese grossen braunen Augen, die mich offen und herzlich ansahen.

„Adamantiel", entgegnete ich. „Und du?"

„Sommerbluete." Ich war ueberrascht ueber die kurze Antwort. Ich hatte mich auf eine halbe Ewigkeit eingestellt, in der sie ihren Namen runterrasseln wuerde.

„Ich weiss, was du jetzt denkst. Aber so wichtig nehmen sich nur die Maenner. Wir Frauen passen uns der Sprache der Rasse an, mit der wir sprechen." Ich nickte nur zustimmend.

„Bist du allein hier", fragte ich neugierig. Ein knackender Laut, der wohl ein Schluchzen darstellen sollte, liess mich zusammenfahren.

„Nein. Aber...ich habe mich mit den anderen zerstritten", erklaerte sie kleinlaut aber ihre Augen schimmerten vor Zorn.

„Warum?"

„Die anderen Frauen des Rates waren dagegen, Timpetu zu pflegen und grosszuziehen", knurrte sie boese.

„Timpetu?" Ich sah sie verstaendislos an.

„Ein kleiner Ollifant dessen Mutter wir nicht finden koennen. Er irrt schon seit Wochen hier im Wald umher. Er ist noch so klein und hilflos, wir muessen ihm helfen", jammerte Sommerbluete. Und ploetzlich kam mir ein wunderbarer Gedanke.

„Ich koennte auf ihn acht geben", rief ich begeistert. Ich wollte immer schon ein Tier unter meiner Obhut haben und hatte Gimli ja sogar ueberredet, dass ich den Baeren behalten durfte.

Die Augen von Sommerbluete leuchteten sofort auf.

„Das wuerdest du tun? Und es wuerde dir auch nichts ausmachen", fragte sie erfreut. Ich schuettelte laechelnd den Kopf.

„Das ist einfach wunderbar", rief die Entin begeistert und drueckte mir mit einer ihrer Wurzeln den Brustkorb zusammen. Erst als ich wieder zu Luft kam erkannte ich diese Folterung als Umarmung. Ich kratzte mir nervoes und ein wenig verlegen die Nase, doch Sommerbluete schien keine Zeit verlieren zu wollen.

„Komm komm meine Liebe! Klaetter in meine Krone damit wir schneller vorankommen", forderte sie mich auf und ich folgte ihrer Anordnung.

„Ich bin ja so erleichtert, dass sich endlich jemand des kleinen Babys annehmen will! Der Kleine ist schon richtig traurig, dass niemand mit ihm spielt und alle Tiere ihn meiden, aber jetzt bekommt er ja endlich Gesellschaft", plapperte Sommerbluete drauflos und ich grinste nur breit.

Der Wald um uns herum verdichtete sich immer mehr. Es roch nach Blumen und Pilzen, frischem Moos und dem Harz der Baeume. Ich schloss die Augen und atmete die Luft geniesserisch ein. Es dauerte nicht lange, da stoppte auch schon die schwankende Reise.

„Da sind wir."

Ich sah mich neugierig um und entdeckte einen kleinen Huegel auf einer Baumlichtung. Aber dieser Huegel bewegte sich!

„Timpetu", rief Sommerbluete sanft, „wach auf, da ist jemand fuer dich!"

Keine POV

„Was soll das heissen, Ihr habt sie am Bach alleine gelassen?" Die empoerte Stimme von Hellina schrillte durch die naechtliche Stille. Die anderen Elben mussten nicht einmal die Ohren spitzen, um das interessante Streitgespraech mit anzuhoeren.

„Sie ist eine Elbin! Sie wird den Weg schon finden", knurrte Legolas, spielte aber mit Unbehagen mit seinen Fingern und wagte es nicht, die aufgebrachte Mutter von zwei Kindern anzusehen.

„Ihr habt selbst gesehen in welcher Verfassung sie kurz zuvor war! Ihr koennt sie nicht einfach alleine lassen", schrie Hellina weiter drauflos. Tinnu und deren kleiner Bruder klammerten sich aengstlich in den Umhang ihrer Mutter. So wuetend war sie nicht einmal gewesen, als sie einmal einen Spielkameraden in einer nahegelegenen Hoehle eingeschlossen hatten.

„Sie hat mich provoziert", gab Legolas heftig zurueck, sah aber ein, dass es sinnlos war, zu diskutieren, als Hellina ihm einen verachtenden Blick zuwarf.

„Was seid Ihr? Ein Prinz oder ein bockisches Kleinkind? Mein Sohn benimmt sich wuerdevoller als Ihr!" Legolas hob den Kopf und funkelte sie aus feurigen Augen an. Die lauschenden Elben wagten nicht einmal zu atmen. Niemand, abgesehen vom Patenkind des Prinzen, hatte Legolas jemals so beleidigt!

„Wo sie recht hat, hat sie recht", bestaetigte eine weibliche Stimme, die aus den Baeumen zu kommen schien. Aber sie konnten die Person, die gesprochen hatte, nicht entdecken.

„Adamantiel", riefen Nestalinna und Hellina gleichzeitig und die Erleichterung in den Stimmen war nicht zu ueberhoeren.

„Und ich glaube fuer diese Unverschaemtheit, eine Minderjaehrige allein im dunklen fremden Wald zu lassen, seid Ihr mir etwas schuldig, Prinz Legolas", fuhr Adamantiel fort. Legolas' Anflug von Erleichterung, dass sie kein Wort ueber das Geschehene am Bach verlur, verflog, als er einen grossen Schatten naeher kommen sah. Sofort griff er zu seinem Bogen und spannte ihn, bereit, den Pfeil von der Sehne zu lassen.

Doch der Schatten hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und er hoerte, wie eine sanfte weibliche Stimme etwas fluesterte. Dann bemerkte er, dass der Schatten eigentlich aus aus zwei Gestalten bestand: Der eine schien auf dem anderen zu Reiten. Zusammen waren sie groesser als ein Pferd.

„Lasst den Bogen runter! Ihr habt keinen Grund auf mich zu schiessen. Eher setze ich Euch einen Pfeil ins Herz und das mit guten Gruenden", hoerten sie Adamantiel ruhig sagen. Legolas liess den Bogen langsam sinken, erwiderte aber nichts.

„Mami. Ist das einer dieser Olifanten, von denen du uns erzaehlt hast?" Die Worte des kleinen Kindes, das am naechsten bei Adamantiel und dem grossen Schatten stand, schnitten sich in die Koepfe und Verstaende der Elben ein und ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Die Worte drangen nur langsam zu Legolas durch und als er begriff, was das Kind soeben von sich gegeben hatte, setzte er sich in Bewegung. Jetzt erkannte auch er es: Die grossen Ohren, den Ruessel und der kleine Schwanz. Dunkle, grosse, glaenzende Augen sahen ihm neugierig entgegen.

Legolas war ausser sich vor Fassung. Er war nicht einmal mehr faehig etwas zu sagen, waehrend er sich dem Tier und der Elbin, die auf ihm ritt, naeherte. Doch als ihn nur noch zwei bis drei Meter vom Olifanten trennten, wich dieser ein paar Schritte zurueck. Legolas blieb sofort stehen. Seine Augen funkelten; er war ausser sich vor Wut.

„Wie...kannst du es wagen...", zischte er unter zusammengebissen Zaehnen hervor und fixierte Adamantiel beinahe feindlich. Diese warf nur kurz das lange Haar zurueck und lachte leise.

„Was wage ich denn", fragte sie herrausfordernd und fixierte ihn ebenso freundlich.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, dieses gefaehrliche Tier hierher zu bringen!"

„Von wegen gefaehrlich! Seht ihn euch doch an! Der Kleine hat ja mehr Angst als Ihr", gab sie empoert zurueck und streichelte die stachelnden Haerchen auf dem Kopf des Ruesseltiers. Wie konnte Legolas nur so herzlos zu einem kleinen Baby-Olifanten sein? Vielleicht hatte er im Ringkrieg ein Trauma erlitten.

„Der Kleine! Der Kleine", rief Legolas aufgebracht, „fuetter ihn noch ein paar Monate und er waechst dir viermal ueber den Kopf!"

„Genau das hatte ich vor", erwiderte Adamantiel kuehl und sie spuerte, wie die Blicke der anderen Elben abwartend auf ihr ruhten.

„Wie, das hattest du vor", fragte Legolas verwirrt und seine Stimme verlor etwas an Schaerfe. Adamantiel schwang ein Bein auf die linke Seite und liess sich von Timpetu herab.

„Ich habe vor, Timpetu zu behalten." Jetzt stand sie Legolas genau gegenueber. Ihr Blick war kuehl. Legolas konnte nichts mehr von der Sanftheit erkennen, die sie ihm vorher am Bach entgegengebracht hatte. In Erinnerung an seine unbeherrschte Handlung, lief ihm ein Schauer ueber den Ruecken. Spaeter wuerde er das klarstellen muessen, aber jetzt galt es, dieses Monster loszuwerden.

„Das habt Ihr nicht", erwiderte er mit einem drohenden Unterton in der Stimme, doch Adamantiel blieb gnadenlos.

„O doch. Das habe ich."

„Aber Ihr koennt ihn nicht behalten! Wenn er gross genug ist, wird er alles zerstoeren, was ihm in den Weg kommt!"

„Das wird er nicht! Ich werde ihn erziehen!" Auf diesen Satz hin lachte Legolas hoehnisch.

„Ach ja! IHR wollt ihn erziehen? Ihr selbst seid ja noch ein verzogenes Kind! Und da wollt Ihr ihm Manieren beibringen?" Er kam Adamantiel ein paar Schritte naeher, bis ihre Nasenspitzen sich beinahe beruehrten. Ein heisser Schauer durchlief die Elbin als sie den warmen Atem auf ihren Lippen spuerte.

„Sieh an, wer hier von Manieren spricht", fluesterte sie zurueck und Legolas zog es vor, wieder etwas Abstand zu nehmen.

„Ich verbiete es euch, das Tier zu behalten!"

„Das macht es umso interessanter", gab Adamantiel trotzig zurueck.

„Ihr werdet ihn auf keinem Fall behalten!"

„Aber es hat keine Mutter mehr! Und irgendwer muss fuer ihn sorgen!"

„Ihr schafft das nie alleine", knurrte Legolas veraergert.

„Allein vielleicht nicht, aber ich werde ihr auf jeden Fall helfen." Legolas riss unglaeubig die Augen auf, als Nestalinna sich an Adamantiels Seite stellte.

„Ich auch und ich bin sicher, dass er meinen Kindern viel Freude bereiten wird", fuegte Hellina hinzu und stellte sich zu beiden Freundinnen. Nach und nach gesellten sich immer mehr Elben dem kleinen Olifanten. Legolas konnte dem nur fassungslos zusehen und sah seine Chancen schwinden. Er konnte vielleicht Adamantiel in ihre Schranken weisen, aber doch nicht mehr als dreissig Mitreisende.

Adamantiel hielt den Kopf stolz aufrecht und sah ihn herausfoerdernd an.

„Was sagt Ihr jetzt?" Legolas schwieg eine Weile und mass sich stumm mit seinem Patenkind, einer jungen energischen Elbin, die er in diesem Moment mit ganzem Herzen verachtete, da sie seine Autoritaet in Frage gestellt und einen Keil zwischen die Reisenden getrieben hatte.

„Ihr duerft ihn behalten. Aber wenn auch nur eine kleinste Kleinigkeit schiefgeht und er jemanden verletzt, verjagen wir ihn", gab er mit schneidender Stimme bekannt, drehte seiner Rivalin dann kurz den Ruecken zu und verschwand in den Schatten der Nacht.

Adamantiel hoerte die Jubelrufe der erfreuten Kinder und Nestalinna laechelte ihr freundschaftlich zu. Doch das alles war nebensaechlich. Sie hatte ihn gesehen. Sie hatte Legolas die ganze Zeit ueber in die Augen gesehen und die Verachtung darin entdecken koennen. Doch es war anders gewesen als sonst immer. Sie hatten sich schon sehr oft provoziert und verletzt. Aber dieses Mal war es anders.

Und sie wusste, dass dieser Tag eine Narbe und tiefe Schatten in beiden Herzen hinterlassen wuerde, denn dieser Blick von Legolas war aus dem tiefsten Inneren seines Herzen gekommen. Er verachtete sie und es gab nichts, dass diesen Moment rueckgaengig machen konnte und die junge stolze Elbin fuehlte sich so mies wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben als sie an den Kuss am Bach dachte.

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT!

_Puh...dieser Teil war echt schwer zu schreiben. Das koennt ihr mir glauben! Ich weiss ihr wartet sehnsuechtig darauf, dass endlich eine richtige Romanze zwischen Legolas und Adamantiel entsteht, aber so wie sich die Charaktere benehmen, wird das wohl schwierig werden grinz_

_Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat!_

_Dicker Knuddler an alle_


	16. Ein Neuanfang

Laurie lantar lassi súrinen

**Wie Gold fallen die Blätter im Wind **

Ein Neuanfang

Legolas POV

Du hast was? Ich tippte nervös wie ein kleiner Junge mit der Fußspitze an die Flanken meines Pferdes und wagte nicht, Sémersion auch nur anzusehen.

Psst, sprich etwas leiser, Mellon. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie weiß, dass ich dir von diesem Vorfall erzählt habe. Zaghaft drehte ich mich nach hinten um. Doch Adamantiel schien in ein reges Gespräch mit Luferion vertieft zu sein. Ihn kannte sie schon sehr lange. Eigentlich seit sie zum ersten Mal den Palast im Düsterwald betreten hatte. Damals war er Zuständiger der Palastwache gewesen. Ich wandte den Blick ab und dachte an den Tag zurück, an dem sie verwundet von ihrer Flucht, vor mir, zurückgekommen war.

Ich seufzte tief. Alles schien wieder beim Alten zu sein. Wir stritten uns den lieben langen Tag und verletzten uns umso mehr, da wir uns vorher eigentlich vertraut hatten.

Aber warum hast du das getan? Man sah Sémersion an, dass er die Welt nicht mehr verstand, aber das konnte man ihm nicht übel nehmen. Ich verstand sie ja selbst nicht mehr. Also zuckte ich zur Antwort nur mit den Schultern.

Du weißt es nicht? Er musterte mich eingehend. Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen. In letzter Zeit war ich nicht viel dazu gekommen, mit ihm über alle Dinge, die geschehen waren, zu sprechen. Doch das würde ich jetzt nachholen.

Ich bin ratlos, mein Freund. Es überkam mich einfach.

Es ÜBERKAM dich einfach? Hast du auch nur den kleinsten Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie sie sich fühlen könnte? Ich hatte gewusst, dass er mich tadeln würde, aber ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich es doch auch verdient.

Nein, das habe ich nicht. Aber ich habe mich bei ihr entschuldigt. Sein verständnisloser Blick sagte mir, dass er mich nun für vollkommen übergeschnappt hielt.

Naja. Nach dem, was sie vorhin mit dir ausgefochten hat, hält sie wohl nicht viel von deinen Worten, stellte er nüchtern fest und ich musste mir eingestehen, dass er Recht hatte. Was war ich doch für ein Idiot gewesen! Ich hatte in diesem Augenblick am Bach eigentlich an nichts anderes denken können, als sie zu küssen. Und ich hatte es getan! Und dafür musste ich mich jetzt tadeln lassen. Doch der Vorfall rechtfertigte nicht ihre rebellische Haltung und entschuldigte nicht, dass sie die Elben in zwei Gruppen gespalten hatte. Wieder stieg große Enttäuschung in mir hoch, doch ich versuchte, dieses Gefühl zu verdrängen.

Ich weiß, es war idiotisch, aber es ist nun einmal passiert und so eine große Sache war es ja auch nicht. Sémersion, es war nur ein Kuss! Mein Freund seufzte, nickte dann aber.

Ja, aber Adamantiel ist ein unbeschriebenes Blatt, Legolas. Und sie ist eine Frau. Ich bin sicher, dass sie sich schon oft ihren ersten Kuss mit den romantischsten Szenen ausgemalt hat. Ich musste bei seinen Worten schmunzeln. Ich konnte mir meine aufmüpfige, rebellische, dickköpfige Adamantiel einfach nicht vorstellen, wie sie auf einer kleinen Waldlichtung saß, den Schmetterlingen verträumt nachsah; den Kopf voller schnulziger Gedanken vom ersten Kuss.

Ein Kuss, mein Freund, ist zwar nichts großartig besonderes, wie es in Gedichten und Liedern beschrieben ist, aber er kann große Verwirrung verursachen. Die Frage ist doch, WARUM du sie geküsst hast. Aus einer Laune heraus, oder weil du vielleicht in sie verliebt bist. Ich schwieg bei seinen Worten, denn ich wusste ganz ehrlich nicht, was ich antworten oder auch nur denken sollte.

Adamantiel POV

Seit ich mit Luferion Seite an Seite ritt, war ich die ganze Reise hindurch nur am Lachen. Es war einfach nur sehr amüsant sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Außerdem spürte ich, dass er mich als Frau betrachtete und das tat mir sehr gut. Legolas hatte mir nie viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt und wenn, dann nur sehr oberflächlich, oder weil er so tun musste, als ob er an mir interessiert war.

„…und als ich ihn in der Küche entdeckt hatte, hat er sich so erschreckt, dass er sich in seiner Panik an einem großen Stückchen Lemba-Brot verschluckt hat." Wieder musste ich lauthals lachen als Luferion von Génbô, seinem Bruder erzählte. Wenn das Nestalinna hören würde, würde sie sicher rot anlaufen, da sie sich für alles was ihr langjähriger Jugendfreund ausfraß, schuldig fühlte.

„Du hast bald deinen einhundertsten Geburtstag nicht wahr?" Ich sah Luferion überrascht an, denn der Ernst und die Verlegenheit in seiner Stimme überraschten mich.

Ach ja! Stimmte ja. Ich würde bald einhundert Jahre zählen. Das hieß nach elbischen Bräuchen würde ich meine Volljährigkeit und damit auch meine Unabhängigkeit erlangen. Ich schielte zu Legolas hinüber. Ob ihm das wohl klar war? Lange würde ich nicht mehr unter seinem Pantoffel stehen und nach seiner Pfeife tanzen. Ich seufzte tief, als ich darüber nachdachte. Eigentlich hatte ich mir nie wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht. Zumindest seit längerem nicht mehr. Denn an dem Tag, als Gimli mir eröffnet hatte, ich würde fortan Legolas gehorchen müssen, hatte ich mir meinen Geburtstag so sehnlich herbeigewünscht wie ein kleines Kind. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund war es mir später egal gewesen. Bis jetzt. Bis gestern Nacht. Doch nun war wieder alles anders.

Reiß dich zusammen, Adamantiel, und vergiss diesen eingebildeten blöden Prinzen, mahnte mich eine Stimme in meinem Inneren und ich leistete ihr Folge.

„Ja stimmt, daran hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht", rief ich betont fröhlich und lächelte Luferion richtig süß an. Ich mochte ihn irgendwie. Nur leider hatte ich all meine Zeit und Gedanken in den letzten Tagen an Legolas verschwendet, sodass ich weniger Notiz von den anderen genommen hatte und irgendwie fühlte ich mich leicht schuldig. Ich hatte sie nicht ignorieren wollen. Aber das würde sich jetzt ändern!

Mit neuem Mut und Überschwang betrachtete ich das kleine Olifantenbaby, das neben meinem Pferd daherlief. Seit es mich zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, hat es sich mich als seine neue Mama erkoren und las mir an den Augen ab, was ich von ihm erwartete.

Timpetu hatte sich auch damit abgefunden, Alagos und Tinnu auf seinem Rücken reiten zu lassen. Erst war es ihm etwas unbehaglich gewesen, doch als die Kinder so glücklich anfingen zu lachen und seinen Kopf streichelten, hatte auch mein kleiner Zögling Spaß daran gefunden.

„Dann wirst du von niemandem mehr herumkommandiert." Ich sah wieder zu Luferion. Irgendetwas wollte er noch sagen. Man sah es ihm an, dass ihm etwas auf der Seele brannte, doch er schien es lieber zu haben, zu schweigen. Ich nickte nur und schielte dann unbewusst wieder zu Legolas hinüber. Und in genau diesem Moment musste sich dieser idiotische Elb umdrehen und unsere Blicke kreuzten sich. Ein heftiges Kribbeln breitete sich in meiner Magengegend aus und ich versuchte, ihm ein Lächeln zu schenken, doch er sah schon wieder in eine andere Richtung, als hätte er mich überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch verwandelten sich sofort in viele kleine Steine, die in meinen Magen plumpsten und machten einem Übelkeitsgefühl platz.

Keine POV

Luferion wandte betrübt den Blick ab. Er hatte Adamantiel die ganze Reise über beobachtet und erst jetzt hatte sie ebenfalls von ihm Notiz genommen. Er wusste es. Alle wussten es. Es war schon längst kein Geheimnis mehr, dass die junge Elbin brennend an seinem Prinzen interessiert war. Sie hatte nur Augen für ihn und dies schmerzte Luferions Seele. Er hatte Adamantiel sehr lieb gewonnen seit dem ersten Tag ihrer Begegnung.

„Hängst du davongeschwommenen Träumen nach, Luferion?" Der Angesprochene hob den Kopf und sah direkt in Hellinas Augen.

„Ist es so offensichtlich?" Er war peinlich berührt. Eigentlich durfte man ihm seine Gefühlsregungen nicht ansehen, denn er war ein Krieger.

Hellina machte ein oberschlaues Gesicht.

„Das sieht ja sogar ein Zwerg in einer seiner dunkelsten Minen, dass dich etwas bedrückt", behauptete sie überzeugt und klopfte Luferion teilnahmsvoll auf die rechte Schulter. Adamantiel ritt inzwischen mit Nestalinna und den Kindern auf einer Höhe.

„Es ist nichts", versicherte Luferion, doch Hellina quittierte die Aussage mit einem skeptischen Blick.

„Ich glaube auch, dass sie so nie glücklich wird", sagte sie auf einmal und der blonde Elb sah sie überrascht an.

„Ja denkst du, du bist der einzige, der es bemerkt hat", empörte sie sich und senkte dann wieder die Stimme, damit weder Legolas noch Adamantiel ihre Worte zu hören bekamen.

„Als ich sie im Düsterwald traf, dachte ich, es könnte alles gut werden. Aber ich habe mich getäuscht. Die zwei sind zu verschieden um zueinander finden zu können. Beide sind so stolz und unnahbar, solange sie Gefühle füreinander haben." Luferion nickte, denn auch er hatte es erkannt. Eine Freundschaft zwischen Adamantiel und Legolas konnte nie entstehen, solange sie etwas füreinander empfanden. Doch durch ihren Stolz und ihren Dickkopf, würde sich auch nie richtige Liebe zwischen ihnen entwickeln.

„Doch du und Aaron seid auch miteinander ausgekommen", wandte er dann ein. Hellina lachte amüsiert.

„Wir haben irgendwann unsere Gefühle füreinander entdeckt, bevor es zu spät war", kicherte sie.

„Aber ihr seid nie den Bund eingegangen." Bei seinen Worten verfinsterte sich das Gesicht der Elbin und schon bereute er, sie jemals ausgesprochen zu haben.

„Nein…wir haben es für besser befunden da Tinnu bereits unterwegs war. Wir konnten den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass sie durch unseren Bund, uns beide verlieren würde und allein wäre."

„Verstehe. Zu damaliger Zeit war die Situation sehr angespannt. Aber mir ist noch nie zu Ohren gekommen, dass ein Liebespaar deshalb den Bund nicht eingegangen wäre", gab der Elb seine Zweifel preis.

„Ich meine, König Elessar und Königin Arwen sind auch zu jener Zeit den Bund eingegangen", fügte er hinzu da Hellina sich in Schweigen gehüllt hatte. Diese reagierte auch jetzt nicht sofort, sondern fixierte hartnäckig etwas vor ihr, das gar nicht da war.

„Hellina?" Luferion neigte sich leicht nach rechts um ihr Gesicht besser sehen zu können. Die junge Mutter schreckte aus ihren Gedanken.

„Vielleicht gab es damals einfach etwas, das wir beide nicht zu deuten wussten", erwiderte sie kurz angebunden und ließ es damit auf sich beruhen. Da Luferion ein Elb war (und abgesehen davon auch ein Mensch gemerkt hätte (wenn er nicht allzu dumm war) dass Hellina dieses Gespräch als beendet betrachtete), zog er es vor, ihrem Wunsch Folge zu leisten und schwieg.

So zog die Kolonie der Elben schweigend durch den Wald. Die Kinder waren zu müde, um irgendetwas zu sagen und die Erwachsenen schwiegen, um die Kinder nicht zu wecken. Vogelgezwitscher mischte sich mit den Geräuschen des Hufgetrappels. Feine Lichtpunkte tanzten auf dem Waldboden und das Blätterdach der Bäume spielte so ein neckisches Spiel. Alle empfanden die Ruhe als angenehm und entspannend. Alle. Bis auf eine. Und diese junge Elbin rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Pferd hin und her.

- Verflucht noch mal! -, dachte sie aufgewühlt und vollkommen unruhig. Ihr behagte diese Stille und das dämliche Gepiepse der blöden Vögel überhaupt nicht und es ging ihr unheimlich auf den Keks. Vor allem, dass alle anderen so taten, als müsste dies so sein! Bei den Zwergen in ihren Höhlen, wurde immer irgendwo ordentlich Krach gemacht. Sie vermutete jetzt sogar, dass die Elben nur deshalb so gut hören konnten, da sie über Jahrtausende immer wieder pikiert das noch so kleinste Störgeräusch versucht hatten, herauszuhorchen. Sie hatten doch einen an der Klatsche, diese Elben.

Adamantiel sah missmutig zu dem kleinen Olifantenbaby hinüber und sie hatte den Eindruck, dass auch Timpetu diese ganze Feierlichkeit und „bezaubernde" Würde sprichwörtlich tierisch annervte. Sie streckte den Arm aus und tätschelte ihrem Schützling liebevoll den Rüssel und war überrascht, wie weich und sanft seine Haut war, obwohl sie wie Leder wirkte. Anscheinend schien sie Timpetu zu kitzeln mit ihren Streicheleinen, denn der kleine Olifant neckte sie seinerseits nach kurzer Zeit mit dem Rüssel. Adamantiel begann zu kichern.

„Ich glaube, wir werden uns sehr gut verstehen", raunte sie ihm auf zwergisch zu und Timpetu schien es zu verstehen, denn er erzeugte einen kleinen Quietschlaut mit dem Rüsselchen, das wohl ein Trompeten darstellen sollte. Adamantiel sah den Kleinen mit gerunzelter Stirn und kritischem Blick an und es schien, als liefe das Tierchen leicht rot an.

„Na da musst du aber noch ganz schön üben", neckte sie lachend und fing sich eine sanfte Rüsselfeige ein. Daraufhin begann sie, laut loszulachen.

Und plötzlich kam ihr alles auch gar nicht mehr so tragisch vor. Wenn Legolas nur nicht so unglaublich sturköpfig sein würde! Sie verspürte richtige Lust, jetzt mit ihm zu reden. Einfach über irgendwas. Und sei es nur, um ihn im Notfall abermals auf die Palme zu bringen.

Der Gedanke gefiel ihr.

Stunden vergingen und schon brach die Dämmerung herein, als der anfängliche Trampelpfad, dem sie gefolgt waren, allmählich breiter wurde. Adamantiel war darüber verblüfft. Lebte hier jemand? Vielleicht vereinzelte Menschen, die sich in die Tiefen der Wälder zurückgezogen hatten. Oder war es einfach nur der Pfad einer wandernden Tierherde? Sie war neugierig, ob Legolas vielleicht dasselbe durch den Kopf ging. Von hier aus konnte sie ihn nicht sehen. Er ritt zu weit vorne an der Spitze und durch eine Biegung des Weges wurde er von den Bäumen verdeckt.

„Sag mal Hellina…kommt es dir auch so vor, als würden diese Spuren die Spuren von Menschen sein", wandte sich Adamantiel neugierig an die Freundin. Diese nickte und kicherte gleich darauf amüsiert los.

„Ich dachte, du wüsstest es." Adamantiel schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf.

„Was sollte ich wissen", fragte sie irritiert. Aber so provozierte sie eine ungewollte Stichelei, denn nun schien Hellina Interesse daran zu finden, Adamantiel auf die lange Folter zu spannen.

„Aaaah…wenn er es dir nicht erzählt hat, sag ich auch nichts." Adamantiel rollte mit den Augen. Sie hatte sich langsam daran gewöhnt, dass Hellina immer und aus allem ein Geheimnis machen musste, auch wenn es noch lange keines war.

„Komm schon! Ich weiß, dass es nicht von oberster Wichtigkeit sein kann", drängte die junge Elbin und entlockte ihre Freundin ein beleidigtes Stirnrunzeln.

„Willst du damit sagen, ich übertreibe", rief sie empört. Nun hatte Adamantiel ihre Chancen ausgeglichen.

„Das hast du gesagt", erwiderte sie trocken.

"Und mal ganz ehrlich: Es interessiert mich auch nicht wirklich", fügte sie hinzu. Damit hatte sie Hellina in der Kneifzange.

„Ha! Ich glaube dir nicht, dass dich nicht interessiert, von wem die Spuren sind", höhnte sie. Doch Adamantiel blieb unberührt und antwortete nicht.

„Und wenn ich dir sage, dass wir uns an einem Ort ansiedeln werden, der im Ringkrieg eine nicht unbedeutende Rolle gespielt hat, erweckt das deine Neugier", bohrte Hellina nach einiger Zeit weiter. Sie kannte Adamantiels angeborene Neugier und verwette ihre Kinder darauf, dass sie auf dieses Informationsstückchen reagieren würde.

„Nun sags ihr doch endlich", mischte sich Nestalinna nun ein. Sie hasste Streitereien und seien sie nur zum Spaß und Zeitvertreib geführt.

„Genau! Sag es mir doch endlich", echote Adamantiel und Hellina fühlte sich in ihrer Wette bestätigt. Durch diese Genugtuung gab sie endlich nach und erbarmte sich, der jungen, unerfahrenen Freundin das nicht allzu geheime Geheimnis zu verraten.

„Also… Zu Zeiten des Ringkrieges streiften hier die Anhänger Faramirs umher." Sie legte eine kurze Pause ein, um ihre Worte wirken zu lassen. Doch Adamantiel schien unbeeindruckt.

„Ja und? Gimli hatte mir schon vor einiger Zeit davon erzählt. Der Ringträger Frodo und Sam haben sich einige Zeit in der Höhle vom so genannten „Fenster nach Westen" aufgehalten." Hellina war beeindruckt von diesem Wissensstand, den sie Adamantiel nicht zugemutet hatte. Schließlich konnte man ja nicht sicher sein, was Zwerge ihren Kindern beibrachten, außer wie man dunkle feuchte Gänge in die Erde buddelt.

„Und weißt du auch, was das ist?" Aber noch während sie diese Frage stellte, kannte sie die Antwort, denn sie stand in Adamantiels sehnsüchtige Augen geschrieben.

„Ein Wasserfall, Hellina! Ich liebe Wasserfälle. Das Rauschen und die atemberaubende Kraft, wenn das Wasser in die Tiefe stürzt, verzaubern mich." Die Freundin nickte lächelnd.

„Ja, mich auch."

Legolas POV

Müde und schlapp legte ich mich auf mein improvisiertes Lager aus kleinen Ästen und Moos und streckte Arme und Beine genüsslich von mir. Seit Tagen schon, hatte ich ruhige Minute mehr gehabt. Zuviel war auf uns hereingestürzt und ich hatte kaum die Zeit und die Nerven, alles gleichzeitig zu verarbeiten.

Als wir vor acht Tagen das „Fenster nach Westen" erreicht hatten, hatte ich eine tiefgehende Ruhe und Befriedigung in meinem Herzen gespürt. Ich wusste, hier würde ich bleiben und ein neues Leben beginnen können. Doch leider hatte ein Haufen Arbeit vor uns gestanden. Und bis jetzt hatten wir noch nicht einmal einen Bruchteil dessen errichtet, was wir schaffen wollten.

Ich seufzte tief und leicht gequält. Dieses kleine Olifantenbaby verschaffte uns den Größtteil aller Probleme und damit Verzögerungen in der Errichtung der kleinen Kolonie, indem es alles fraß, was grün war und blühte! Es wuchs zunehmend mit jedem Tag. Ja man konnte ihm direkt beim Wachsen zusehen!

Ich rieb mir erschöpft mit der Handfläche über die Stirn. Ich hatte es schon am dritten Tag nach der Aufnahme der Errichtungsarbeiten aufgegeben, Adamantiel diesen Unsinn auszureden. Sie hatte mir nicht einmal die geringste Beachtung geschenkt, sondern einfach stillschweigend geeignete Äste vom Boden gesammelt, um damit in den Baumkronen eine kleine Häuslichkeit zu errichten.

Niemand baute für sich allein. Alle vollführten ihre Arbeit mit dem gleichen, notwendigen Elan, sodass niemand einen Nachteil hatte. Erst später, wenn alles fertig war, würden die bewohnbaren Baumkronen einzelnen Elben und deren Familien zugewiesen werden. So ging alles viel schneller voran. Bis dahin nächtigten wir auf einem schnell errichteten Lager aus Moos, kleinen Ästen und Blättern.

Innerhalb weniger Tage hatten wir mehr als zwanzig Wohnungen errichten können. Alles wunderschön verziert nach Elbenart. Es war nicht zu vergleichen mit der Schönheit des Goldenen Waldes, doch hatte es etwas Bezauberndes an sich, all die niedlichen kugelförmigen Häuschen in den Baumkronen zu betrachten die durch breitere Äste als Weg, verbunden waren. Wir konnten stolz sein auf das, was wir in den letzten Stunden errichtet hatten. Schmale Treppchen führten in Spiralform zu den einzelnen Hütten. Nicht weit entfernt, konnte man noch immer hören, wie man mit Meißeln elbische Schriftzeichen in die neu gefertigten Teller aus leichtem Gestein trieb.

Ich erhob mich abermals von meinem Nachtlager. Ich konnte mir keine Ruhe gönnen solange meine Ohren Geräusche von Tätigkeiten vernahmen. Ich pirschte mich zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und ging dann den Fels entlang, bis zu dem kleinen Teich, in den der Wasserfall donnerte. Das Rauschen wurde mit jedem Meter lauter, bis es in meinen Ohren nur noch ein lautes Dröhnen gab. Ich stand jetzt direkt neben dem rauschenden Wasserschleier. Dort wo er in die glatte Oberfläche des Teiches eindrang, entstand ein sanfter Sprühnebel, der die kleinen Wassertropfen gegen die nahen Felsen drückte, die schwarz im Licht des Mondes glänzten. Ich tat einen tiefen Atemzug und genoss die frische klare Luft. Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte sich eine schwarze Wolke vor den Mond geschoben.

Ich ließ meinen Blick umherschweifen und entdeckte plötzlich einen dunklen Schatten, der am Rande des Teiches kauerte und etwas zu flechten schien.

Mein Herz begann plötzlich schneller zu schlagen und ich rührte mich nicht von der Stelle um die zierliche Gestalt am Ufer zu beobachten. Sie war keine zehn Schritte von mir entfernt.

Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl beschlich mich und ich atmete tief ein und aus, um meinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Doch all das war vergebens, als sich der Mond wieder hervorkämpfte und dem offenen Haar der jungen Frau einen silbernen Glanz verlieh.

Ich war bezaubert von ihrem Anblick. Ihre zierliche Figur, umspielt vom weichen Stoff ihres Gewandes zeichnete sich deutlich ab und ich spürte eine unbestimmte Erregung in mir aufsteigen. Ich hatte die junge Elbin schon längst erkannt und nahm nun allen Mut zusammen, um sie anzusprechen.

„Zu solch später Stunde flechtet Ihr noch Matten?" Die hübsche Elbin schien mich schon zuvor bemerkt zu haben, denn sie zeigte nicht das geringste Anzeichen von Überraschung.

„Irgendwann muss ich ja fertig werden. Und da mir Timpetu einen großen Teil davon wieder weggefuttert hat, da sie ja aus Gras sind, muss ich die Nächte verwenden, den Schaden wieder zu beheben", antwortete sie. Ich konnte nicht umhin, sie überrascht anzusehen.

„Habt Ihr das all die Nächte getan", fragte ich sie schließlich. Adamantiel hielt in ihrer Arbeit inne und schaute zum ersten Mal zu mir auf. Ihre Augen schienen sich den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in den Meinen zu verlieren. Doch dann nickte sie und senkte den Blick. Ich meinte, eine leichte Rötung ihrer Wangen zu sehen und ging in die Hocke, um sie näher betrachten zu können.

„Warum?" Sie zuckte zusammen. Auf gewisse Weise belustigte mich ihre beinahe schreckhafte Reaktion.

„Nur so", wich sie mir aus. Ich lächelte leicht, da ich wusste, dass sie mich anlog. Seit dem Vorfall jener Nacht am Bach, hatten wir nur das Nötigste miteinander gesprochen. Im Prinzip war es immer gleich abgelaufen: Ich gab Anweisungen, sie befolgte sie. Und das ohne zu murren.

Ich musste stark gegen den inneren Drang ankämpfen, sie zu berühren oder gar durch das lange, seidige Haar zu streicheln und schluckte schwer. Es war einfach unglaublich welche Gefühle ihre Nähe in mir hervorrief.

„Ihr müsst doch einen Grund haben, die Vorfälle zu vertuschen." Ich erkannte meine eigene Stimme nicht wieder. Sie klang rau und unsicher in meinen Ohren.

„Ich wollte mein Versprechen halten, das ich gegeben habe", antwortete sie zaghaft. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Warum war sie nicht aufbrausend und angriffslustig so wie sonst? Warum hatte sie mich nicht beschimpft, dass ich sie beobachtet hatte? Und warum beantwortete sie alle meine Fragen, ohne dass ich sie dazu prügeln musste?

„Welches Versprechen?" Ich stellte mich dumm. Sie musterte mich mit einer Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und Ungeduld.

„Dass Timpetu nichts anstellen würde und ich auf ihn achte", nuschelte sie hervor „Ich wollte nicht, dass es wieder zu solchen Auseinandersetzungen kommt wie vor einigen Tagen", fügte sie leise hinzu. Ich war erstaunt über diese Worte.

„Und wann legt ihr Euch mal zur Ruhe?" Obwohl ich die Antwort schon ahnte, wollte ich sie hören. Und ich bekam sie auch.

„Ich habe seit unserer Ankunft kein Auge zugetan." Sie grinste mich an. Plötzlich bemerkte ich die tiefe Müdigkeit, die ihre Augen ausstrahlten und auf einmal verstand ich, warum wir uns nicht gleich wieder in die Haare geraten waren. Sie hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr, sich mit mir zu streiten, da sie viel zu übermüdet war.

Zwar konnten Elben einige Tage durchwachen, ohne sich schlapp zu fühlen, aber auch wir brauchten irgendwann eine Pause, um uns auszuruhen. Und mit einem Mal empfand ich Mitleid und ein nagendes Schuldgefühl in meinem Inneren. Wäre ich nicht so erpicht darauf gewesen, ihr jeden kleinsten Fehler nachzuweisen, würde sie nicht seit Tagen hier sitzen und Matten und Vorhänge flechten, stricken und knüpfen.

„Es tut mir leid", hörte ich mich sagen und spürte ihren fassungslosen Blick auf mir ruhen.

Keine POV

Er spürte den Schweiß seines Pferdes an den Waden. Der Wind strich dem schnellen Reiter durch Haar und Gewand. Es war ein ruhiger Tag, doch das Gemüt des Mannes war sehr aufgewühlt. Er hatte einige dringende Neuigkeiten, die er seinem Freund und Gefährten Legolas, dem Prinz von Ithilien, dringend mitteilen musste. Eile war geboten, denn die Zeit drängte. Und wenn er nicht irrte, war der Prinzen gefährdet. Nein, er schwebte sogar in höchster Gefahr!

Aragorn gab dem Pferd die Sporen. Das arme Tier war klitschnass vor Anstrengung und dem König Gondors tat es leid. Doch er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er musste Legolas in Ithilien finden und ihn warnen. Vor der Bedrohung, die aufzog und die er bis jetzt noch nicht richtig einzuschätzen wusste. Doch die bisherigen Funde seiner Bibliothekare hatten ihn alarmiert. Die alten Schriften drückten sich zwar nicht präzise aus, aber es hatte ausgereicht, um ihn die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen zu lassen. Es war ihm nicht richtig erschienen, einen Boten zu senden, der das Ganze überbringen sollte. Nein, er hatte mit Arwen gesprochen und sich dann selbst auf die Reise gemacht.

So in seinen Überlegungen gefangen, bemerkte er nicht, dass er beobachtet wurde. Es war leichtsinnig gewesen, allein zu reiten, doch in seiner Eile hatte er sich überstürtzt.

Er ritt gerade im schnellen Galopp auf eine kleine Erhöhung der sonst ebenen Fläche zu, als plötzlich eine schattenhafte Gestalt vor ihm auftauchte. Aragorn konnte das Tier in letzter Sekunde herumreißen, sodass es sich protestierend aufbäumte und die Ohren anlegte. Da er ein erfahrener Reiter war, fiel er nicht der Länge nach in den Staub.

„Wer seid Ihr", rief er atemlos und musterte sein Gegenüber. Er war überrascht, als er erkannte, wen er vor sich hatte.

„Ihr", fügte er schnell hinzu, seiner Verblüffung Ausdruck verleihend.

„Ja ich", bestätigte der Elb nickend und trat einige Schritte auf Elessar zu. Dieser wich nicht zurück, kam ihm aber auch nicht entgegen. Legolas hegte einen dunklen Verdacht gegen diesen Elben und Aragorn traute seinem Freund und Gefährten in solchen Angelegenheiten.

„Ihr habt mir aufgelauert", fragte Aragorn nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens. Er erkannte, wie Narwainion leicht die Augenbrauen zusammenzog.

„Ein Elb lauert niemanden hinterhältig auf, wenn dieser kein Ork oder Höhlentroll ist", erwiderte der Blonde würde und gefasst. Aragorn nickte zustimmend.

„Verzeiht meine barschen Worte." Er neigte leicht den Kopf. Warum er dies tat, wusste er nicht genau, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass diesem Elben große Ehre gebührte.

In seiner Überraschung hatte er doch tatsächlich vergessen, dass Narwainion ein Elb war. Elben lauerten niemanden auf. Bei Menschen war das etwas anderes.

Narwainion winkte leicht ab, als würde er der Sache nicht unbedingt große Bedeutung zuschreiben.

„In der Tat habe ich erwartet, dass Ihr jemanden sendet, um den Prinzen zu warnen. Früher oder später. Aber ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass Ihr so schnell auf die alten Überlieferungen stoßen würdet." Er wusste es! Er wusste, dass Aragorn ein schreckliches Geheimnis entdeckt hatte. Der König empfand es als unsinnig, alles abzustreiten.

„Meine Bibliothekare leisten immer eine ausgezeichnete Arbeit", erwiderte er ohne zu zögern. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich in Schweigen zu hüllen. Wahrscheinlich wusste dieser Elb sogar noch besser über die wirklichen Begebenheiten bescheid, als seine Bibliothekare es jemals in alten Schriften entziffern konnten.

„Ich bemerke es." Narwainions Gesicht schien sich etwas durch ein müdes Lächeln zu erhellen.

„Dennoch rate ich Euch, nicht preiszugeben, was Ihr wisst." Aragorns Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Wollt Ihr damit sagen, ich soll das Schicksal auf Legolas zukommen lassen, ohne dass er etwas davon weiß? Das…", fuhr Aragorn auf, doch Narwainion stoppte seinen Redeschwall.

„Der Prinz Ithiliens befindet sich außer Gefahr", sprach er ruhig. Aragorn verstummte.

„Aber wenn Ihr jetzt schon preisgeben solltet, was Ihr erfahren habt, wird es ein böses Ende nehmen. Ein grausames Ende. Wir haben noch Zeit." Aragorn starrte diesen merkwürdigen Elben einfach nur verständnislos an. Er wollte doch tatsächlich, dass Aragorn schwieg!

„Ich werde versuchen, Euch kurz alles zu erklären, denn ich sehe, Ihr seid verwirrt über meine Worte. Legolas, Sohn des Thranduil und Prinz von Ithilien weiß wer ich bin. Adamantiel weiß es nicht. Würdet Ihr jetzt dort auftauchen und Angst unter den Elben schüren, würden Fragen gestellt, die durch den Dickkopf der beiden besagten Personen nie entstehen würden. Legolas weiß etwas, von dem er glaubt, dass Adamantiel es auch weiß und so wird er Ihr nie verraten oder auch nur andeuten, dass er um mich bescheid weiß."

„In welcher Beziehung steht Ihr zu Adamantiel", fragte Aragorn, der nicht ganz verstand, worum es ging.

„Ich bin der Vater ihrer Mutter. Der letzte ihrer Familie, der noch auf Mittelerde verweilt."

„Und sie weiß es nicht?" Aragorn war erstaunt. Das Verhalten dieses Elbes war für ihn unerklärlich.

„Wenn sie es wüsste, würde sie mich, ihre Familie und nicht zuletzt sich selbst in Gefahr bringen. Ihr habt doch die alten Schriften gelesen, nicht wahr?"

„Sie wurden mir übersetzt", erwiderte Elessar ehrlich. Er kannte nicht alle der unzähligen Sprachen Mittelerdes und verließ sich in solchen Angelegenheiten lieber auf die Hilfe seiner Gelehrten.

„Erzählt mir doch, was Ihr erfahren habt", forderte Narwainion auf. Aragorn überlegte. Wollte der Elb ihn aushorchen oder einfach nur wissen, ob Aragorn richtige Schlüsse gezogen hatte? Er entschied sich für Letzteres.

„Von dem was ich erfahren habe, handelt es sich um einen alten Dämon", begann er. Doch Narwainion schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ein Dämon…Nein. Eher der Rachegeist eines Halbelben, der auf tragische Weise starb. In den ersten Jahren nach der Auferstehung der Erstgeborenen verliebte sich eine Elbin in einen Menschen. Unter heftigen Protesten beider Völker, heirateten beide und zeugten ein Kind. Luz. So nannten sie den Jungen.

Es ist nicht viel über seine Kindheit bekannt, doch er muss ein glückliches Leben geführt haben. Bis zu seinem einhundertsten Geburtstag.

Damals war die Rassentrennung das oberste Gebot der Völker. Viele hatten nicht akzeptiert, dass es ein Wesen gab, das eine Elbin zur Mutter und einen Menschen zum Vater hatte. Auch die Elben akzeptierten es nur mit gerunzelter Stirn. Doch am Tag des einhundertsten Geburtstag von Luz, tauchte ein unbekannter Gast auf dem Fest auf. Man munkelte, es sei der Sohn eines Feindes seines Vaters. Doch Luz störten die Gerüchte nicht und er ließ den Unbekannten an seinem Fest teilhaben."

Narwainion legte eine kurze Pause ein und betrachtete den blauen Himmel.

„Doch der missbrauchte die Gastfreundschaft und tötete den Halbelben", führte Aragorn die Geschichte weiter fort. Narwainion nickte schwermütig.

„So ist es. Er war der Meinung, ein Geschöpf, das aus zwei Rassen hervorgegangen war, war es nicht wert, zu leben. Er war weder Elb noch Mensch und daher nicht lebenswürdig." Aragorn schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und wunderte sich zum wiederholten Mal über den Starrsinn und die Brutalität der Menschen.

„Doch er hatte die Rechnung nicht mit dem Goldenen Blatt gemacht, dass sein Opfer bei sich getragen hatte. Niemand weiß heute, wie und wann Luz es in seinen Besitz gebracht hatte, aber es war ein sehr mächtiger und magischer Gegenstand. Und in dem Moment, als das Leben im Körper des Halbelben erlosch, verschwand das Goldene Blatt im Körper seines Mörders. Dieser machte sich nach einigen Jahren keine Gedanken mehr darüber und alles wurde umfangen von einem Schleier der Vergessenheit. Nie hatte man den Mörder des jungen Luz gefunden, nie bestraft. Sein Tod wurde einfach so hingenommen." Wieder legte der alte Elb eine Pause ein und schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte er selbst nicht glauben, was er da gerade erzählte.

„Der Mann bekam Kinder. Diese Kinder wiederum Kinder und irgendwann war es keine Unsitte mehr, wenn Elben und Menschen sich vermischten. Es kam nicht oft vor, doch es wurde gewilligt. Die Angst vor den Elben und deren magischen Kräften verblasste und machte Respekt platz. Und so kam es, dass sich einer der Nachfahren des Mörders des ersten Halbelfen in eine Elbin verliebte…Ironisch, nicht? Sie bekamen mehrere Kinder. Doch das Jüngste, das Letzte, das geboren wurde, hatte bei der Geburt ein Goldenes Blatt umklammert. Alle waren sehr erstaunt darüber, doch verwahrte man es an einem geheimen Ort. Das Kind wuchs heran und mit ihm das Goldene Blatt. Kaum bemerkbar, doch es wuchs. Die Elben verwunderten sich sehr und als der einhundertste Geburtstag des jungen Mädchens herannahte, bemerkte man auffallende Veränderungen im Verhalten."

Adamantiel POV

Ich hatte niemals erwartet, dass er sich entschuldigen würde. Eher war ich schon vollkommen auf eine seiner ewigen Zurechtweisungen eingestellt gewesen, doch seine Entschuldigung übertraf alles Erwartete. In meiner Verlegenheit wusste ich nichts weiter zu tun als mich wieder meiner eigentlich vollendeten Bastenmatte zu widmen.

„Was denn", hörte ich mich Fragen und gleichzeitig schalt ich mich dafür.

„Dass ich Euch so unter Druck gesetzt habe. Zum wiederholten Mal." In seiner Stimme erkannte ich aufrichtiges Bedauern und Reue und die Situation erinnerte mich an den Tag im Düsterwald. Als er bemerkt hatte, dass ich verletzt war. Damals hatte er versprochen, sich zu bessern. Doch irgendwie war wieder alles schief gegangen. Wegen unzähliger Missverständnisse und einer ungewissen Eifersucht meinerseits.

Ich beobachtete, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete. Anscheinend wusste er nicht weiter.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Euch bedrängt habe", sagte er schließlich und ich sah wieder auf meine fertige Binsenmatte. Meinte er sein Verhalten oder gar den Kuss am Bach? Schon der Gedanke an diese Nacht jagte mir jedes Mal ein starkes Kribbeln durch den Bauch und ich vermied ihn, so gut es nur ging.

„Es…ist schon ok", erwiderte ich stockend und sah ihn wieder an. Gimli hatte einmal gesagt, dass man seinem Gegenüber immer in die Augen sehen musste, um zu erkennen, was der andere dachte. Aber es war so unglaublich schwer, nicht gleich verträumt an seinen Lippen zu hängen!

Ich strich mir unsicher eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und wich seinem Blick nach ein paar Sekunden wieder aus.

„Warum könnt Ihr mir nicht in die Augen sehen", flüsterte er. Bei Aule! Ich konnte es nicht. Warum, das stand nur in den Sternen! Ich konnte seinem Blick nicht standhalten.

„Ich…" Da blieb mir wieder der Satz im Hals stecken. Toll, Admanatiel! Reiß dich zusammen und benimm dich nicht wie ein Baby.

„Auch der Kuss tut mir leid." Ein Stich ging durch mein Herz. Eine unbestimmte Enttäuschung. Es tat ihm leid? Hieß das, es war ein unangenehmer Fehler gewesen und weiter nichts? Hieß es, ihm hatte es nichts bedeutet? Dass Legolas keine Schmeterlinge im Bauch gespürt hatte?

Ich wandte den Kopf und strahlte ihn an. Da war sie wieder, meine erlernte elbische Maske.

„Kein Problem. Es hat mir ja nichts bedeutet, also macht Euch keine Sorgen", log ich, doch mit jedem Wort wurde mein Herz schwerer. Und ich bildete mir ein, ein kurzes Aufblitzen seiner Augen zu erkennen. Sicher war er erleichtert….

Etwas zu hastig erhob ich mich und sammelte mein Werkzeug auf. Legolas regte sich nicht.

„Dann wäre das ja geklärt, oder? Ich bin Euch nicht böse und jetzt können wir wieder normal miteinander reden." Etwas hilflos stand ich neben ihm und wartete auf eine Antwort. Doch er schwieg. Ein schreckliches Gefühl wühlte in meinem Körper und ich wandte mich ab.

„Schlaft gut. Ich werde mich auch hinlegen. Zumindest für kurze Zeit, damit ich wieder mit Elan an die Arbeit gehen kann." Was redete ich da? Ich sollte besser gehen! Es brachte ja doch nichts. Warum antwortete er nicht?

Ohne ein weiteres Wort fing ich an zu laufen. Und je weiter ich von ihm fort kam, desto freier fühlte ich mich. Als ich den Wasserfall schon nicht mehr rauschen hörte, wurden meine Schritte langsamer. Mein Atem ging rasselnd ein und aus und plötzlich überkam mich ungezügelter Hass, von dem ich nicht wusste, woher er kam.

Fortsetzung folgt!

So ich versprech nichts mehr…lach Es dauert ja doch immer länger als ich es eigentlich wollte! Und jetzt da Schule wieder angefangen hat, geht's fast gar nicht mehr. Nur am Wochenende.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Es wird vielleicht noch 5-10 Kapitel geben, ich weiß noch nicht ganz genau, wann ich die Story beende und an welchem Punkt, aber über die Hälfte ist schon rum :-)

Also dann

alle ganz doll knuddel

Ciao


	17. Liebe, Hass und andere Verwirrungen

_Laurie lantar lassi súrinen_

_** Wie Gold fallen die Blätter im Wind **_

_Hass, Liebe und andere Verwirrungen_

Legolas POV

Was war dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl, das mein Herz einnahm als Adamantiel aufstand und ging? Ich wusste nicht recht, was ich davon halten sollte. Ich hatte sie verletzt, das wusste ich. Und obwohl sie es abgestritten hatte, war ich mir dessen sehr sicher. Ein Blick in ihre Augen hatte mir alles verraten. Doch ihre Maske beherrschte sie perfekt. Sie war eine gute Schülerin und sehr intelligent. Aber vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur daran, dass ich ein guter Lehrer war?

Ich starrte noch eine Zeit lang in den glitzernden Wasservorhang, der sich zu meiner Linken in die Tiefe stürzte und dabei feinen Sprühnebel erzeugte.

So konnte es nicht weitergehen! Ich musste endlich eine Entscheidung treffen! Entweder ich suchte ihr endlich einen Elben, mit dem sie sich vermählen konnte, oder aber sie klebte mir bis an mein Lebensende an der Seite. Oder so lange, bis sie sich selbst einen Elben auserkoren hatte. Vorausgesetzt jemand wollte eine Beziehung mit diesem Wildfang eingehen.

Ich seufzte tief, stand auf, klopfte die Erde von meinem Gewand ab und betrachtete den Mond, den Kopf im Nacken.

Und plötzlich begann ich zu laufen. Ich wusste, in welcher Richtung Adamantiel verschwunden war und irgendetwas drängte mich, ihr zu folgen. Ich rannte schnell und leise durch den Wald. Sie konnte noch nicht weit gekommen sein und wenn ich mich nicht irrte, würde ich sie auf der Lichtung finden, auf welcher der kleine Olifant schlief. Sie liebte das Tier ja über alles.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ich hatte den Ort erreicht, verringerte mein Tempo und schlich die letzten Meter bis zum Anfang der Lichtung. Ich legte die rechte Hand an einen Baumstamm und suchte die Wiese blitzschnell mit den Augen ab. Da ich so konzentriert darauf war, sie zu finden, bemerkte ich das Knacken hinter mir erst, als es zu spät war. Ich schnellte herum, duckte mich und spähte in den dunklen Wald hinein.

„Warum seid Ihr mir gefolgt?" Ich erkannte das Gesicht meines Patenkindes und war plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher was ich sagen sollte. Zudem verunsicherte mich die schneidende Kälte in ihrer Stimme. Irgendetwas war anders, aber ich wusste nicht was.

„Ich wollte mit Euch reden", brachte ich leise hervor.

„Nehmt doch bitte den Pfeil vom Bogen", fügte ich ruhig hinzu, doch Adamantiel machte keine einzige Bewegung. Hass stand in ihren Augen. Unbändiger Hass den ich nicht an ihr kannte.

„Der Pfeil bleibt. Ich will nicht, dass Ihr mich wieder überfallt", entgegnete sie mir kühl und spannte die Sehne noch etwas straffer. Die Erinnerung an unsere erste Begegnung durchfuhr mich und ich musste schmunzeln.

„Das findet Ihr wohl sehr lustig, Prinz?" Sie kam einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich war schockiert über ihre Gangart. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht!

„Was habt Ihr gerade gemacht", fragte ich argwöhnisch. Ein höhnisches Lachen war die Antwort.

„Geschlafen. Aber Euch habe ich auch im tiefsten Schlaf gehört." Sie kam noch einen Schritt näher. Ihre Stimme war grausam und kalt. Doch ich beschloss nicht von der Stelle zu weichen.

„Ihr lügt! Ich sah Euch noch vor einigen Minuten am Wasserfall. Was habt Ihr getan?" Auch mein Tonfall wurde kühler. Ich verstand einfach nicht, warum Adamantiel den Bogen auf mich richtete.

Wieder lachte sie. Doch in diesem Lachen vermisste ich die sonstige Wärme und das Strahlen ihrer Augen.

„Merkt Euch eines: Haltet Euch von ihr fern." Und noch ehe ich etwas erwidern konnte, durchfuhr ein stechender Schmerz meinen linken Oberarm. Die kühle Spitze des Pfeils hatte sich durch Haut und Fleisch gebohrt. Ich taumelte und wich einen Schritt zurück, starrte ungläubig auf den Pfeil in meinem Arm und wieder hin zu Adamantiel. Doch sie war verschwunden. Ich stöhnte laut auf. Ich konnte mir ihr Verhalten einfach nicht erklären!

Adamantiel POV

Ich öffnete mühsam die Augen. Ein dröhnendes Wummern in meinem Kopf begann, als gleißendes Licht in meine Augen fiel. Ich stöhnte laut und drehte mich in den Schatten. Mir war, als wäre es der Morgen nach einer durchzechten Nacht. Doch ich wusste genau, dass ich nichts getrunken hatte.

„Seid Ihr endlich wach?"

Ich blinzelte verblüfft, als ich die Stimme meines Paten erkannte. Sie war drohend, ja beinahe feindlich. Ich drehte mich zögernd zu ihm um, dabei musste ich meine Augen zu Schlitzen verengen, um das Wummern in meinem Kopf nicht noch zu verstärken.

Ich sah Legolas. Und nicht nur ihn. Hinter ihm standen zwei Soldaten mit Bogen auf dem Rücken, bereit, diesen zu ziehen und den Pfeil anzulegen. Nur auf wen? Hatte ich einen Angriff verschlafen? Hatte ich etwas verpasst? Wie ging es Nestalinna? Wo war Helina? Und Tinnu und Alagos?

Ich wollte mich in meinem Anflug von Panik aufrichten, doch Legolas drückte mich unsanft zurück auf das Laub- und Mooslager. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich an Händen und Füssen gefesselt war.

„Was zum…?" Ich konnte nicht weiterfluchen. Die Verblüffung war einfach zu groß für mich. Gestern noch hatte ich mit Legolas am Wasserfall gesessen und jetzt starrte er mich undefinierbar an. Zu alledem hatte er mich noch an Armen und Beinen gefesselt.

„Ist das ein schlechter Scherz?", fuhr ich ihn an, als ich meine Fassung halbwegs wiedererlangt hatte. Legolas antwortete nicht, gab stattdessen den Kriegern ein Zeichen und diese entfernten sich rasch und leise. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass er einen rot gefärbten Verband um die linke Schulter trug. Mit einem Schlag wurde mir klar, dass die rote Farbe sein Blut war!

„Was? Wie…wie ist das passiert?" Ich starrte den Verband an und versuchte krampfhaft, mich an das Geschehen der letzten Nacht zu erinnern. Doch da war nichts außer der Erinnerung an ein unbändiges Hassgefühl.

„Ihr ward der Meinung, mir einen Pfeil durch den Oberarm jagen zu müssen." Das waren die ersten Worte die Legolas sprach und sie schockierten mich zutiefst! Ich sollte ihm so zugesetzt haben? Aber wann denn? Und womit? Er schien meine Fragen zu erahnen und zog einen Bogen und einen kaputten Pfeil hinter sich hervor und zeigte mir beides. Vollkommen verwirrt starrte ich auf meinen Bogen und einen meiner Pfeile. Dann fügten sich die Puzzleteile in meinem Kopf zu einem Bild zusammen.

„Ich soll das getan haben?" Meine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauch und ich spürte ein gemeines Zwicken in der Nase. Ich konnte nicht gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen ankämpfen. Legolas schien sich in meinem Entsetzen zu aalen wie der Fisch im Wasser, denn er verzog das Gesicht zu einem hämischen Lächeln.

„Nur gut, dass sich Eure Prahlereien nicht bestätigt haben. Dank Eurer mangelnden Fähigkeiten bin ich noch am Leben", klirrte seine Stimme in meinen Ohren und das Stechen in meinem Herzen wurde immer heftiger.

„Ich war es nicht", würgte ich hervor. Ich wagte es nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Ich wusste nicht einmal was ich darin finden würde. Hass? Abscheu? Verachtung? Vielleicht…aber wofür? Ich konnte mich absolut nicht mehr erinnern, wie und wann und vor allem warum ich das getan haben sollte.

„Ach nein", fuhr er mich heftig an, packte mein Gewand am Kragen und zog mich hoch. Ich verkniff mir einen Schmerzenslaut und sah nur vollkommen verwirrt und planlos auf die tanzenden Lichtpunkte am Felsen.

„Letzte Nacht seid Ihr gegangen, nachdem ich Euch am Wasserfall begegnet bin. Ich bin Euch gefolgt, um mit Euch zu sprechen und Ihr habt einen Pfeil auf mich gerichtet und mich verwundet! Und jetzt wollt Ihr mir erzählen, dass Ihr nichts wisst?" Er klang fassungslos und ungläubig. Ja ich hatte sogar den Eindruck, dass er es auch nicht so recht glauben wollte, was er da erzählte.

„Ich war es wirklich nicht", presste ich hervor und als ich einen flüchtigen Blick in seine Augen warf, die voller Hass waren, konnte ich die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und ein dicker Salztropfen kullerte meine Wange hinab. Diesem folgten weitere.

Ich war am Ende. Am Ende meiner Weisheiten, am Ende meines Verständnisses, am Ende meiner positiven Energie und vor allem am Ende meiner Nerven. Ich mochte Legolas, ja ich liebte ihn sogar auf eine angenehme und aufregende Art und Weise und darum tat es mir auch so weh, dass er mich beschuldigte.

Ich spürte wie sich sein Griff lockerte und er mich auf den Boden plumpsen ließ, mich noch einmal eingehend musterte, mir dann den Rücken zukehrte und sich dann schnell so entfernte, als würde er es nicht mehr ertragen, mich zu sehen. Und jetzt weinte ich hemmungslos aber still vor mich hin.

Keine POV

Als Legolas auf der Hauptlichtung ankam, lag eine gewisse Spannung in der Luft. Er spürte die fragenden und teilweise kritischen Blicke, die ihn von den umstehenden Bäumen herab musterten zunächst überhaupt nicht, bis vier Gestalten sich aus den Schatten der Bäume lösten und mit eiligem Schritt auf den Prinzen zukamen.

„Hast du mit ihr gesprochen", brach Sémersion hervor. Legolas hob den Kopf um seinem Freund in die Augen zu sehen.

„Das habe ich", antwortete er ruhig und gefasst. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war hart und unerbittlich.

„Aber sie KANN es nicht gewesen sein", fuhr Nestalinna weinerlich dazwischen. „Ihr müsst Euch getäuscht haben." Für sie war es undenkbar, dass die gutmütige, liebevolle Freundin auch nur einer Fliege etwas zuleide tun könnte. Und außerdem war sie der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass Adamantiel in den Prinzen verliebt sei.

„Nennst du mich einen Lügner", fuhr Legolas sie sogleich an. Nestalinna zuckte unter der Heftigkeit seiner Antwort zurück.

„Gewiss nicht, Hoheit. Aber es muss eine Erklärung für ihr Verhalten geben", wandte Luferion ein. Legolas musterte ihn scharf. Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Er hatte nicht einmal den Hauch einer Idee. Er selbst war überzeugt davon, dass es einen Grund für Adamantiels Verhalten geben musste. Und dieser Grund war in den Minuten aufgetaucht, als sie ihm am Wasserfall allein gelassen hatte und er ihr einige Zeit später gefolgt war.

„Vielleicht ist es der Olifant", gab er laut zu Bedenken. Hellina schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Dann müssten auch meine Kinder durchgedreht sein", beteuerte sie und fing sich einen spöttelnden Blick von Sémersion ein.

„Das ist nicht einfach zu ergründen, da sie vorher schon nicht ganz ungefährlich waren", stichelte er. Daraufhin stemmte Hellina empört die Arme in die Hüften.

„Willst du damit andeuten, meine Kinder sind schlecht erzogen?" Ihre Stimme hatte etwas beinahe Bedrohliches. Legolas musste schmunzeln. Er beobachtete, wie Sémersion abwehrend die Hände hob und beteuerte, dass es ja nicht an der Erziehung läge sondern am angeborenen Wesenszug.

„Das wird ja immer schöner", empörte sich die Elbin lautstark. „Jetzt behauptet er auch noch, ich hätte kleine Monster zur Welt gebracht, die nichts weiter im Kopf haben, als anderen zu schaden!" Nun musste auch Nestalinna kichern. Es war immer wieder amüsant mit anzusehen, wie die Freundin sich in Diskussionen hineinsteigerte. Wo sie nur konnte, entfachte sie eine Debatte und drängte ihre Opfer dabei immer mehr in die Enge. Wie eine lauernde Spinne, die ihre Opfer immer mehr einspinnt, je mehr sie sich dagegen wehren und einen Ausweg suchen, dachte Nestalinna und plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke.

„Prinz Legolas! Adamantiel hat einmal erwähnt, dass sie ein Serum besitzt, das jeden die Wahrheit sagen lässt. Das Geschenk eines Menschenmädchens…" Legolas sah sie einen kurzen Moment lang überrascht an, doch dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. Endlich würden sie Gewissheit erlangen! Sie konnten Adamantiel diesem Kraut aussetzen und so die Wahrheit erfahren! Vielleicht stimmte es auch, was sie beteuerte und sie erinnerte sich an nichts. Aber vielleicht konnte man auch diese Erinnerungslücke mit dem Serum wieder füllen.

Er klopfte Nestalinna überschwänglich auf die Schulter und hastete sofort los. Er wusste, wo Adamantiel das Serum aufbewahrte; in einem kleinen Holzkästchen. Das wiederum war in einer Tasche verstaut, die sie dem kleinen Elefantenbaby mit einer Decke um den Bauch geschnürt hatte. Legolas hatte es für lächerlich befunden, ein Tier mit einer Decke zu wärmen, doch Adamantiel hatte darauf bestanden.

Legolas seufzte, doch er war frohen Mutes. Vielleicht konnte das Rätsel enthüllt werden, wenn er nur das Serum fand. Das hieß, zunächst musste er sich auf die Jagd nach diesem kleinen Trampeltier machen.

Adamantiel POV

Mir war es, als wäre die gesamte Welt mit einem Grauton angemalt worden. Alles sah trist und unfreundlich aus. Ich war am Boden zerstört. Und ich konnte mir nicht einmal erklären, warum! Denn ich erinnerte mich an nichts. Wenigstens hatte ich meine Fassung wieder soweit wiedererlangt, dass mir keine Tränen über die Wangen in die Mundwinkel rannen, sich dort sammelten und dann weiter in Richtung Kinn aufbrachen.

Nun saß ich da und starrte die mir gegenüberliegende Felswand an. Etwas drängte sich den Weg zu meinem Gedächtnis empor. Mit einer Macht und Stärke die mich überwältigte und mir wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen verursachte. Aber ich bekam den Gedanken einfach nicht zu fassen.

_…lassi…_…. Ein Wort zuckte über die Felswand. Ich schloss meine schmerzenden Augenlider und versuchte mich zu konzentrieren.

….SÚ…RIn…e…..n …brüllte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich sah ein hasserfülltes Gesicht vor mir, das von weißem wehendem Haar umrahmt wurde. Und plötzlich erinnerte ich mich, wo ich ‚Ihn' schon einmal gesehen hatte.

„Kurz vor dem Ballsaal…", murmelte ich halblaut vor mich hin.

Als ich einen Schatten neben mir wahrnahm, zuckte ich unwillkürlich zusammen. Ich sah nicht auf, denn ich wusste, wer sich dort schräg hinter mir niedergelassen hatte.

„Was war kurz vor dem Ballsaal", vernahm ich auch schon die Stimme meines Paten. Mein Herz stülpte sich um und fing an, wild um sich zu schlagen. Wieder stiegen Tränen in mir auf. Doch diesmal waren es Tränen der Erleichterung. Fast zwei Tage lang hatte ich Legolas nicht mehr gesehen. Zwar hatte man inzwischen von den Fußfesseln abgesehen, dennoch durfte ich mich nur in dem kleinen Felsspalt bewegen, der von mindestens vier Wachen beobachtet wurde. Sie hatten sich nicht einmal Mühe gegeben, sich vor mir zu verbergen, was mich maßlos ärgerte. Doch jetzt durchflutete mich eine Welle der Erleichterung. Ich hatte angenommen, Legolas würde nie wieder mit mir reden. Aber warum fragte er mich nicht, wie es mir ging? Wie mir zumute war?

„Sprecht jetzt, wenn Ihr etwas hervorzubringen habt", mahnte er mich. Ich hob angenehm überrascht den Kopf, als ich einen Anflug von Sanftheit in seiner Stimme erkannte.

„Sprecht oder ich werde Euch nach Gondor bringen und einsperren lassen, bis ich Zeit gefunden habe, mich Eurer anzunehmen." Das warme Gefühl in meiner Magengegend verabschiedete sich schneller, als es gekommen war.

„Das würdet Ihr tun", presste ich mühsam hervor und wunderte mich gleichzeitig, wo mein Kampfgeist abgeblieben war. Ich ärgerte mich, dass ich so anfällig geworden war.

„Das würde ich zum Schutze meines Volkes tun", bestätigte er kühl und fügte noch hinzu dass er nicht wisse, wen ich als nächstes angreifen würde.

„Aber ich kann mich an nichts erinnern", protestierte ich hartnäckig. Sollte er doch denken was er wollte! Mich sollte er nicht so schnell klein kriegen.

„Dann erzählt mir doch erst einmal die Sache ‚vor dem Ballsaal'. Hat es etwas mit diesem Narwainion zu tun?" Ich sah ihm zum ersten Mal in die Augen und erschrak. Wusste er von etwas, von dem ich nichts wusste? Etwas über Narwainion? Ich bemerkte eine Bewegung seiner rechten Hand aus den Augenwinkeln und wurde das Gefühl einfach nicht los, dass er etwas vor mir verbarg.

„Ihr legt mich in Fesseln, taucht zwei Tage lang nicht hier auf und wollt MIR allen Ernstes etwas vorschreiben, nachdem Ihr mich noch nicht einmal begrüßt habt", fuhr ich ihn an. Meine Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung entlud sich gegen ihn. Obwohl ich ganz genau wusste, dass dies gerade ein äußerst ungünstiger Zeitpunkt war.

„Das letzte Mal, als ich mich bei Euch entschuldigt habe, habt Ihr mir kurz darauf einen Pfeil durch den Oberarm gejagt, also vergebt mir meine mangelnde Zuneigung zu Euch", spöttelte Legolas und ich hätte ihn am liebsten schlagen mögen. Diese schreckliche Selbstgefälligkeit!

„Vielleicht solltet Ihr Euch einmal fragen, ob Ihr es nicht verdient habt", fauchte ich ihn an. Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und musterte mich eingehend.

„Ha! Ihr gebt es also zu", rief er triumphierend und ich blickte wieder zu Boden.

„Für wen haltet Ihr mich", flüsterte ich leise mit belegter Stimme. Er müsste es eigentlich wissen. Er müsste wissen, dass ich niemanden auch nur ein Haar krümmen könnte. Und vor allem nicht ihm. Aber wie konnte ich ihm dieses Misstrauen übel nehmen? Schließlich sprach alles gegen mich. Ja ich selbst konnte mich ja nicht einmal an den Zeitpunkt erinnern, an dem es geschehen war. Sicher würde ich an seiner Stelle genauso misstrauisch sein.

„Wenn Ihr davon überzeugt seid, dass ich es war, so kann ich nichts dagegen tun." Meine Stimme klang rau, belegt und demütig. Ich wagte es nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich wünschte ich wäre es nicht. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste nicht, dass ich dich gesehen habe", gestand er nach einiger Zeit der Stille. Ich konnte nicht umhin den Kopf zu heben und ihn anzusehen.

„Soll das heißen, Ihr glaubt mir", fragte ich ungläubig. Mein Herz begann vor Aufregung wild in meiner Brust zu rasen und ich verspürte den Hauch von ein wenig Hoffnung in mir aufkeimen.

„Ich versuche nur, diese Misere vernünftig anzugehen und herauszufinden, was mit dir geschehen ist. Aber dafür musst du mir erzählen, was du schon Narwainion in jener Nacht des Balls erzählt hast. Was ist dir vor dem Ballsaal widerfahren?" Ich betrachtete beschämt die Leinenseile, die meine Handgelenke fest aneinander schnürten. Plötzlich befand ich es als unglaublich kindisch und idiotisch, dass ich Legolas nie etwas von diesem schrecklichen Erlebnis erzählt hatte und ich schämte mich zutiefst. Vielleicht wäre es nie soweit gekommen, wenn ich nur etwas weniger sturköpfig gewesen wäre.

„Da war ein Elb", murmelte ich. Ich ahnte, dass er wusste, dass es mir peinlich war darüber zu reden. Aber es musste sein. Mein alter Stolz versuchte in mir durchzubrechen und etwas tief in meinem Inneren wollte mich am Reden hindern, doch ich schluckte kräftig und überwand den Anflug von Trotz in meinem Herzen. Bisher hatte er mir immer nur geschadet.

Ich warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf Legolas, doch der sagte nichts.

„Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich mir nicht einmal sicher, ob es ein Elb war. Er hatte weiße Haare und unheimliche, kalte Augen. Er stand an der Wand neben der Tür, als ich mich mit Tinnu näherte." Ich stockte.

„Hat sie ihn gesehen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und kam mir auf einmal unheimlich albern vor.

„Nein, nur ich habe ihn gesehen. Er kam auf uns zu, ein eisiges Lächeln lag auf seinem Mund und er schien nach mir zu greifen. Ich dachte schon, er würde in mich hineinrennen, doch als er mich erreicht hatte und ich dachte, wir würden zusammenstoßen, da verschwand er plötzlich." Mir lief ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Irgendwie erleichterte es mich, Legolas mein Geheimnis zu offenbaren.

„Was hat er gesagt?" Ich blinzelte verwirrt. Wie gesagt? Was sollte er schon gesagt haben? Ich lauschte den zwitschernden Vögeln, die draußen in den Bäumen vor der Höhle saßen und ein liebliches Lied anstimmten.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand ich ehrlich. Ich spürte seinen Blick auf meinem Kopf ruhen.

„Du musst versuchen, dich zu erinnern! Wie oft hast du ihn schon gesehen?" Ich lächelte leicht, aber das konnte er nicht erkennen, da meine Haare mein Gesicht verdeckten. Wie wunderbar dieses Gefühl war, dass seine Besorgtheit in mir hervorrief.

„Ich sah ihn schon drei Mal zuvor. Und das immer kurz vor einem meiner Geburtstage. Ich hatte es Gimli erzählt, doch der hatte immer nur den Kopf geschüttelt und etwas von „elendiger Wahrsagerei" gemurmelt."

Keine POV

Adamantiel sah nicht, dass Legolas schmunzelte. Ja, das war typisch Gimli. Anstatt sich Sorgen zu machen und darüber zu grübeln, dass ihre Erscheinungen etwas Wichtiges sein könnten, schimpfte er lieber auf den Elben und ihren angeborenen Fähigkeiten herum.

„Und hat er etwas zu dir gesagt", fragte er, in der Hoffnung eine positive Antwort zu erhalten. Doch er wurde enttäuscht.

„Er sagte immer etwas. Doch ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern", gestand sein Patenkind demütig. Legolas wusste nicht, warum sie auf einmal so schüchtern und beugsam war. Er hatte sich darauf eingestellt, ihr das Wahrheitsserum einflößen zu müssen, doch anscheinend versuchte auch sie der Wahrheit auf die Spur zu kommen.

„Versuch es", drängte er sie sanft. Adamantiel hob langsam den Kopf und sah ihn abwesend an. Bei ihrem Anblick empfand der Prinz eine unglaubliche Zärtlichkeit für die junge Elbin und es tat ihm schrecklich leid, dass er sie hier gefangen hielt. Er schwor sich, sie nicht mehr länger zu quälen und frei zu lassen sobald er etwas erfahren hatte.

„Laurie...lantar...lassi", murmelte sein Patenkind plötzlich vor sich hin. Dann sah sie ihn ruckartig mit leuchtenden Augen an.

„Das ist es! Ich habs. Er sagte etwas wie: Laurie lantar lassi súrinen. Wisst Ihr, was das bedeutet?" Ihre Augen strahlten und ihre Wangen glühten. Sie war glücklich, sich erinnert zu haben. Legolas nickte ernst auf ihre Frage hin.

„Es bedeutet: „Wie Gold fallen die Blätter im Wind"" Adamantiel sah ihn irritiert an.

„Oh...Und wie kann uns das weiterhelfen? Ich meine, hat es irgend etwas zu bedeuten?" Ihr war die Enttäuschung ins Gesicht geschrieben, als Legolas den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nur das, was ich gerade gesagt habe. Aber ich werde einen Boten nach Gondor schicken. Aragorn soll nach Hinweisen in den alten Schriften suchen." Adamantiel nickte. Es fiel ihr schwer, ihre Enttäuschung nicht so offensichtlich zu zeigen. Doch Legolas erkannte sie dennoch. Aus einem Impuls heraus streckte er langsam die Hand aus und berührte sanft ihr Gesicht. Die junge Elbin zuckte überrascht zusammen, als seine Haut mit der ihren in Berührung kam. Ein feuriges Kribbeln ging von dieser kleinen Berührung aus und rann durch ihren gesamten Körper. Ihr Herz schlug so laut, dass sie meinte, Legolas könnte es hören. Doch was machte das jetzt?

Sie schloss die Augen und genoss den Augenblick, den sie oft so sehr herbeigesehnt hatte. Warum, das hatte sie nie ganz ergründen können, doch seit einiger Zeit beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass ihre Allergie etwas mit den Gefühlen zu tun haben könnte, die man der Liebe und Verliebtheit zusprach.

Legolas betrachtete die junge Elbin fasziniert, als sie ihre Wange in seine Hand schmiegte. Unbewusst bewegte er den Daumen, um ihre sanfte Haut zu streicheln. Sein Atem ging unregelmäßiger je länger sie so verharrten und sein Herz drohte zu zerspringen.

Doch plötzlich hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne. Was tat er da? Er würde sie nur wieder verletzen, wenn er sich diesen Gefühlen hingab. Sie war fast noch ein Kind und er schien mit ihr zu spielen. Ein Stich ging durch sein Herz, denn er wollte ihr nicht wieder weh tun und doch ahnte er, dass es schon zu spät war und es wieder dazu kommen würde.

Verwirrt schlug sie die Augen auf und sah ihn an.

„Nicht aufhören." Es war ein kaum zu vernehmender Hauch ihrer Stimme, doch er hörte es. Und diese kleine Bitte brach ihm fast das Herz. Zuneigung und Sehnsucht brachen über ihn herein. Er legte die Hand sanft in ihren Nacken und näherte sich langsam ihrem Gesicht. Dabei musterte er sie unsicher, ja beinahe ängstlich. Er, der Prinz von Ithilien, hatte plötzlich angst, sie könnte ihn zurückweisen.

Doch Adamantiel schloss leicht die Augen und ihre langen Wimpern kitzelten seine Wange, als er vorsichtig und zärtlich ihren Mund küsste. Lang zurückgehaltene Gefühle stürzten über beide herein und lösten sich in diesem zögerlichen ersten Kuss, der nach und nach immer mehr Verlangen freisetzte.

Als Adamantiel den Kuss mit einem Mal hastig abbrach, öffnete Legolas leicht enttäuscht die Augen. Sie hatte etwas in ihm geweckt, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass es existierte.

„Adamantiel?" Seine Stimme klang rau und belegt. Sehr erotisch, wie die kleine Elbin sich eingestehen musste. Aber sie hatte Angst. Sie wagte es nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen und wieder Spott und Hohn und Bedauern über das eben Geschehene in ihnen zu erkennen. Im tiefsten Innersten verfluchte sie ihre Schwäche.

„Was hast du", fragte er leise als sie ihm nicht antwortete. Ich habe Angst, dass Ihr Euch wieder entschuldigt, hätte sie ihm am liebsten gestanden. Dass es alles nur ein Missverständnis war. Doch sie brachte kein Wort hervor. Nervös spielte sie mit ihren Fingern.

„Oh verzeih mir", brachte Legolas plötzlich peinlich berührt hervor, als er bemerkte, dass sie noch immer Handfesseln trug. Ein Stich ging durch ihr Herz bei seinen Worten. Sie hatte es doch gewusst! Er würde sie wieder abschieben. Er hatte sie wieder nur benutzt und mit ihr gespielt um ihr zu zeigen wer er war! Und jetzt bat er sie wiederum um Verzeihung. Sie nahm seine Handbewegung wahr, wie er nach dem Jagdmesser griff, dass in seinem Gürtel steckte. Wollte er sie jetzt umbringen? Wilde Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf und sie wollte schon aufspringen, da hatte er auch schon ihre Fesseln durchschnitten. Überrascht, irritiert und äußerst verstört sah sie ihn aus ungläubigen Augen an. Legolas erwiderte den Blick.

„Verzeih mir, dass ich sie nicht schon eher entfernt habe." Es dauerte eine Sekunde, dann erfasste Adamantiel die Situation und grinste über beide Ohren. Ja sie kicherte sogar wild drauflos.

„Was ist?" Legolas' Ton war leicht pikiert. Warum lachte sie nur? Das Kichern Adamantiels artete in hysterische und unkontrollierte Lachanfälle aus.

„Ich dachte...", versuchte sie unter Lachen geschüttelt zu erzählen, „...dass Ihr mich angreifen wollt!" Nach diesen Worten war es erst recht um ihre Fassung geschehen. Ihren absurden Gedanken laut auszusprechen war so lächerlich! Adamantiel rollte sich auf die Seite, hielt die Arme über dem Bauch verschränkt und rang lachend nach Luft. Als sie das Gesicht ihres Paten sah, der sie teils beleidigt, teils amüsiert ansah, wurde alles nur noch schlimmer.

„Das findest du jetzt witzig? Wieso sollte ich dich angreifen?" Doch Adamantiels Antwort war nur ein heftiges Japsen und Legolas fiel es schwer, nicht auch in ihr Lachen mit einzufallen.

Legolas POV

Das Fleisch, das die Jäger erlegt hatten war zart und saftig und schmeckte köstlich. Bevor der stattliche Hirsch zerlegt und gekocht worden war, hatte man ihm den traditionellen Respekt erwiesen, sich bei Eru für die Gabe der Natur bedankt und das tote Tier verehrt. Auch Elben mussten Leben nehmen um leben zu können.

Ich spähte vorsichtig zu Adamantiel hinüber, die auf der anderen Seite des großen Feuers neben Nestalinna und Hellina saß. Tinnu und Alagos tollten um die drei Frauen herum und lieferten sich ein wildes Wortgefecht, dass durch das Knacken des brennenden Holzes ab und an unterstrichen wurde.

Ich hatte am Mittag einen Boten nach Gondor gesandt, der Aragorn den wichtigen Hinweis überbringen sollte und konnte es kaum erwarten, Antwort zu erhalten. So vieles geisterte in meinem Kopf herum und fand einfach keinen Platz, an dem es sich niederlassen konnte. Da war zunächst die Frage, warum Adamantiel überhaupt zu den Zwergen kam. Warum hatte Narwainion sie nicht gleich zu sich geholt? Warum hatte Adamantiel mir immer noch nicht erzählt, dass er ihr Großvater war? Vielleicht um mich eifersüchtig zu machen? Wo steckte Narwainion plötzlich, da er uns doch sonst immer gefolgt war. Fragen über Fragen und ich fand einfach keine Antwort!

Leicht genervt knabberte ich an meinem Fleischstück und brach ein Stück vom frisch gebackenen Lembabrot ab. Es schmeckte hervorragend.

Obwohl kein Mond am Himmel stand, war die Nacht ungewöhnlich hell. Gut, für einen Menschen wäre sicher nichts mehr zu sehen gewesen, aber das funkelnde Licht der Sterne reichte den Elben aus, um etwas zu sehen. Eigentlich entspannte es die Augen. Es war mild und sanft, ganz anders als die Strahlen der Sonne, die das Auge reizten.

Ich starrte eine Weile in die zuckenden Flammen und wandte mich dann an Sémersion.

„Wirst du mich morgen auf die Jagd begleiten, Mellon?" Mein Freund nickte.

„Was ersinnst du zu erlegen, mein Freund?" Ich wiegte den Kopf leicht hin und her.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Eigentlich möchte ich nur einen klaren Kopf bekommen", antwortete ich aufrichtig.

„Hat dir die Verliebtheit den Verstand also endgültig geraubt." Ich wollte gerade ein neues Stück Lemba an meinen Mund führen, doch bei Sémersions Worten hielt ich kurz inne und sah mich schnell um.

„Was soll das? Welche Verliebtheit?" Mein Freund neigte spöttisch den Kopf und deutete mit einer Geste zu Adamantiel hinüber, die gerade über irgendetwas lachte. Ich erkannte auch gleich die Ursache: Alagos war in seinem Eifer, Tinnu zu fangen, über eine Wurzel gestolpert und in einer Pfütze gelandet. Sein Gesicht war dreckverschmiert. Ich lächelte.

„Du kannst es doch nicht immer noch leugnen wollen, mellon. Alle hier wissen es. Es ist zu offensichtlich, dass du an Adamantiel magst und ich muss sagen, dass du – wenn man das von Elben behaupten kann – einige Neider hast." Ich sah Sémersion überrascht an.

„Einige Neider? Warum?" Er seufzte.

„Viele sind an ihr interessiert. Wir alle lieben ihre Art und ihren Charme." Ich glaubte, mich verhört zu haben. Ihren was?

„Charme?" Das alte Ego kam wieder in mir hoch, das nicht zugeben wollte, dass mein Patenkind sehr attraktiv war. Aber selbst in meinen Ohren klang diese Frage unglaubwürdig. Sémersion schmunzelte.

Keine POV

Aragorn saß in einem der vielen Sessel der Bibliothek. Er hatte sich ein paar alte Schriftrollen aus den Kellergewölben heraufbringen lassen und blätterte nun in den alten vergilbten Seite. Sein schwarzes langes Haar wurde von silbernem Glanz durchzogen und auch in seinem Bart zeichneten sich die Jahre ab, die er schon erlebt hatte. Auf seiner Stirn lag eine tiefe Falte, die immer dann entstand, wenn er sich auf etwas konzentrierte.

„Ihr könnt Jahre und Jahrhunderte die alten Schriften durchsuchen, König von Gondor. Und doch werdet Ihr keinen Hinweis auf die Lösung des Fluches finden", wandte sich Narwainion mit respektvollem Ton an Aragorn. Er stand am Fenster und sah hinaus. Die Sonne lockte die Blumen aus der Erde hervor. Narwainions Haar wurde mit einem Band zusammengehalten, ganz untypisch für die Haartracht, die die Elben sonst an den Tag legten. Er wusste wie hoffnungslos Aragorns Bemühungen waren, denn er selbst war schon vor über neunzig Jahren hier gewesen in der Hoffnung, das Unheil von seiner Familie abzuwenden.

„Es muss aber einen Hinweis geben", beharrte Aragorn. Narwainion schüttelte den Kopf. Wie ein alter weiser Mann, der sich über den Starrsinn der Jugend wundert.

„Das Unheil nimmt seinen Lauf, sprach er betrübt. Die einzige Möglichkeit die wir sahen, haben wir verwirklicht und bald wird sich zeigen, ob sie von Erfolg gekrönt wird. Seit dem Tag, an dem wir das Goldene Blatt bei dem Säugling entdeckt hatte, kurz nach ihrer Geburt, seitdem bangen wir um ihr Leben."

Aragorn hob alarmiert den Kopf und wandte seine Gedanken von dem Pergament ab.

„Aber heißt es nicht, dass sie töten wird und nicht dass sie GETÖTET wird?" Auch Narwainion wandte sich jetzt vom Fenster ab und bedachte den König Gondors mit einem durchdringenden, leidgeprägten Blick.

„Sie wird töten, wenn sich die Gelegenheit dazu ergibt. Immer wurde von den Opfern gesprochen, die durch den Fluch gefallen sind. Doch noch nie hat man etwas über den Träger des Fluches gehört NACHDEM er die Tragödie herbeigeführt hat. Immer verschwand das Kind des Unheils spurlos. Es gibt Mythen und Erzählungen, die von den Tränen der Verfluchten sprechen, die im Blut ihrer Familie erwacht waren. Es gibt Legenden, die von einem Diamanten erzählen, der aus den reinen Tränen entstanden ist und das Leid und die Trauer der Leidenden in sich vereint. Es heißt, wenn das Leid von Unzähligen den Hass von Luz übersteigt, wird der Fluch enden und der Hintergangene geht zu Eru.

„Trägt Adamantiel nicht einen Diamanten?" Narwainion nickte leicht.

„Es ist eben dieser. Doch ob die Legenden darum stimmen und zutreffen werden ist sehr ungewiss."

„Dann wollen wir das Beste hoffen", sprach Aragorn bitter und wandte sich wieder den Schriften zu. Doch er wurde abermals unterbrochen, diesmal von einem seiner Wachen.

„Ein Bote aus Ithilien ist eingetroffen, mein König. Er sagt, er bringt Kunde vom Prinzen Legolas." Aragorn erhob sich rasch. In seinem Blick stand Sorge geschrieben. Eine ungewisse Vorahnung bemächtigte sich seiner.

„Folgt mir, Narwainion. Ich bin sicher, dass Ihr auch erfahren wollt, was meinen Freund dazu drängt, uns einen Boten zu senden."

Beide verließen die große Bibliothek mit eiligen Schritten und betraten den Thronsaal. Dort stand ein hochgewachsener Elb vor der König Arwen, deren Leib schon sehr rundlich war, und unterhielt sich leise mit ihr. Als sie ihren Gatten eintreten sah, eilte sie sofort zu ihm. Aragorn beugte sich zu ihr herunter und gab Arwen einen zärtlichen Kuss. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Elben, der mittlerweile vor ihnen stand und eine ehrerbietige Verbeugung andeutete.

„Mae gowannen, mellon", grüßte Aragorn den Elben und dieser erwiderte den Gruß.

„Was habt Ihr zu berichten?"

„Der Prinz von Ithilien schickt mich, um eine Bitte hervorzubringen. Er sprach nur kurz zu mir, doch seine Nachricht lautet: „Laurie lantar lassi súrinen"." Narwainion tat einen entsetzten Schritt zurück, doch der Elb achtete nicht auf ihn, sondern brachte den letzten Teil seiner Botschaft hervor.

„Prinz Legolas, Sohn des Thranduil bittet Euch um Aufklärung dieses Rätsels. Es sei von höchster Dringlichkeit, da der Zustand seines Patenkindes Adamantiel sehr bedenklich ist..."

„Was ist mit ihr", fuhr Narwainion unbedacht und besorgt dazwischen. Der Bote musterte ihn eindringlich.

„Wie heißt Ihr", fragte Aragorn den Elben.

„Luferion, Hoheit."

„So berichtet uns nun, was vorgefallen ist." Luferion nickte zustimmend und begann, von Adamantiel zu erzählen. Als er geendet hatte, schwiegen alle Anwesenden zunächst sehr bedrückt.

„Wisst Ihr, was das zu bedeuten hat, Narwainion", richtete sich Aragorn an den Elben, der zustimmend nickte.

„Ja", sagte er düster.

„Reitet zurück, so schnell Ihr könnt, Luferion und richtet dem Prinzen aus, er möge nach Gondor kommen. Ohne sie. Es beginnt ernst zu werden."

Fortsetzung folgt!

Ich hoffe sehr, dass es euch gefallen hat und ein gaaaaanz dicker Knuddler an alle, die die lange Wartezeit überstanden und weitergelesen haben knuddel

Ciao ciao!


	18. Der Erbe Gondors

Laurie lantar lassi súrinen

**Wie Gold fallen die Blätter im Wind **

Der Erbe Gondors

Keine POV

Fast zwei Wochen waren vergangen seit Legolas dem Ruf Aragorns gefolgt und nach Gondor aufgebrochen war. Es war kompliziert gewesen einen Vorwand für sein plötzliches Aufbrechen zu finden, ohne die anderen zu beunruhigen. Besonders Adamantiel hatte sich sturer und hartnäckiger verhalten als je zuvor. Sie hatte es nicht verstanden, warum sie nicht mitgehen durfte, und drängte Legolas mit der Bitte, ihn begleiten zu können. Aber der Prinz blieb standhaft und übertrug ihr stattdessen etliche Aufgaben; wie die Beaufsichtigung der Kinder und den weiteren Verlauf der Errichtung der Häuser. Als er auch noch Timpetu ins Spiel brachte, hatte sie schließlich zähneknirschend klein bei gegeben, auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort einfach stehen gelassen.

Jetzt saß Adamantiel unter einem der alten riesigen Bäume und erzählte einer Schar von kleinen Kinder wieder eine ihrer Geschichten.

„...und als er schließlich die Prinzessin geraubt hatte und sie triumphierend nach Hause brachte, nahm er ihren Schleier vom Gesicht und entdeckte, dass sie stockhässlich war." Viele Kinder verfielen in lautes Glucksen, einige kicherten leise. Adamantiel selbst schmunzelte breit. Sie hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, jeden Nachmittag ein paar Stunden mit den kleinen Bälgern zu verbringen, damit ihre Eltern anderen Tätigkeiten nachgehen konnten.

Die Elben behandelten sie wieder freundlich und zuvorkommend. In den ersten Tagen nach Legolas' Abreise hatte sie Schwierigkeiten gehabt, Anschluss zu finden, denn alle beobachteten sie misstrauisch und vorsichtig. Adamantiel seufzte tief. Warum hatte sich nur ihr gesamtes Leben in eine einzige Katastrophe verwandelt? Wenn sie ehrlich war, war ihr Leben eigentlich nie ruhig verlaufen. Sie hatte bei den Zwergen immer ein gewisses Unbehagen gespürt, aber das empfand sie auch in Gegenwart der Elben.

Sie knickte einen kleinen Ast in mehrere gleichgroße Stückchen. Die ganze Sache war verzwickt. Sie fühlte sich nirgends zuhause. Ob es an diesen rätselhaften Halluzinationen lag? Sie versuchte, sich an den Mann zu erinnern, der ihr immer häufiger erschien und schon allein der Gedanke an seine Existenz ließ ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken fahren.

„Tièl?" Die junge Frau lächelte unbeholfen in Tinnus Richtung. Das kleine Mädchen sah sie besorgt an. Sie war so niedlich, wenn sie die Stirn in Falten zog.

„Und die Moral von der Geschicht...Sieh einer Frau erst ins Gesicht. Und nun weg mich euch", rief sie lachend, sprang auf und wedelte mit den Armen. Die Kinder stoben jauchzend in alle Richtungen davon. Nur Tinnu und Alagos wollten sich noch nicht von ihrer besten Freundin trennen.

„Weißt du, ich bin sicher, dass er zurückkommt", sagte Tinnu plötzlich mit ernster kindlicher Stimme. Adamantiel sah sie überrascht an.

„Wer?"

„Na Legolas." Diesmal war es Alagos, der es mit Nachdruck sagte.

„Wer Legolas?! Natürlich kommt er zurück. Schließlich ist er der Prinz von Ithilien." Adamantiel erhob sich und klopfte sich sorgfältig das Laub von den Sachen ab. Tinnu und Alagos taten es ihr nach und die kleinen Kinderhände platschen leise gegen die Oberschenkel.

„Du musst dir also keine Sorgen machen", versicherte Tinnu noch einmal und endlich verstand Adamantiel, worauf die Kleinen hinaus wollten. Sie hatten das Wortgefecht zwischen Legolas und Adamantiel mit angehört und schienen wohl zu denken, dass ihre ständigen Grübeleien mit ihm zusammenhingen. Nun dann, sie würde sie in diesem Glauben lassen.

„Ja das denke ich auch, aber danke, dass ihr mir das noch einmal gesagt habt", antwortete sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Aber nun ab zu eurer Mama! Sie vermisst euch sicher schon. Und ich glaube, dass sie heute Morgen etwas von frischem Apfel-Lembas gemurmelt hat." Die Kinder rannten kreischend davon, als hätte sie ihnen soeben die Ankunft Erus verkündet. Adamantiel schmunzelte leicht, warf das lange Haar über die Schultern, band es mit einem dicken Band zusammen und hoffte inständig, dass Hellina wirklich etwas gebacken hatte.

Legolas POV

Das Stück Papier zwischen meinen Fingern war schon bröcklig und rund. Ich betrachtete es aufmerksam mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Was Adamantiel wohl gerade machte? Seufzend senkte ich meine Hand und sah mich im Raum um. Die alten Regale bogen sich ächzend unter der Last der jahrhundertealten Bücher und Pergamente. Das, was nicht mehr in den Regalen stand, war über den riesigen Tisch aus Eichenholz ausgebreitet. Ich rieb mir die schmerzende Stirn. Viele Tage waren seit meiner Ankunft vergangen und wir waren noch kein Stück weitergekommen.

„Nur Geduld mein Prinz. Wir werden eine Möglichkeit finden." Ich neigte leicht den Kopf auf die rechte Seite und schielte Narwainion nachdenklich an. Ich hatte mich trotz allem, was ich über ihn wusste, noch nicht so recht mit seiner Anwesenheit anfreunden können. Und dass er zu einem ständigen Dreh- und Angelpunkt der gesamten Situation geworden war, missfiel mir sehr. Doch ich setzte mein elbisches Talent der Vertuschung und Täuschung hervorragend ein.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass uns altes, vergilbtes Pergament helfen kann", erwiderte ich daher ruhig und sachlich. Warum hatte er einen flüchtigen Blick auf meine Hände geworfen? Oh...Ich stellte sofort meine nervösen Spielchen ein, die ich mit dem Papierknöllchen trieb und sah Narwainion dann wieder abwartend an, als ob nichts weiter gewesen wäre. Und als er abermals den Mund auftat um mir zu antworten, schweiften meine Gedanken langsam wieder ab. Weit weg von Gondor nach Ithilien zu einer wunderschönen jungen Elbin, die sicher wieder irgendeinen Unfug trieb. Ich hatte es mir zur Angewohnheit gemacht, sie zu überwachen und jede ihrer Bewegungen zu verfolgen und es machte mich schier rasend, dass ich mehr als zwei Wochen lang nichts von ihr gehört hatte. Ich glaubte mich recht erinnern zu können, dass sie mir mit einem kurzen Nicken zu verstehen gegeben hatte, mir regelmäßig Bericht zu erstatten. Bislang hatte sich aber noch keiner der Elben mit einer Nachricht meiner Elebenkolonie hierher verirrt. Sie schienen auch ohne mich sehr gut zurecht zu kommen.

„...Was sagt Ihr dazu?" Um zu überspielen, dass ich Narwainion nicht zugehört hatte, neigte ich leicht den Kopf, so als müsste ich noch überlegen, was ich über was-auch-immer-er

-gerade-gesagt-hatte dachte. Bei Eru! Ich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sich Aragorn zu uns gesellt hatte.

„Ich befinde es als eine sehr gute Idee. Wenn Narwainions Theorie stimmt, dann dürfen wir nichts riskieren. Vorrausgesetzt, du als ihr Vormund bist damit einverstanden." Ich sah Aragorn etwas perplex in die Augen. Wovon um alles in der Welt sprachen sie gerade? Es war zu spät, um ihnen zu gestehen, dass ich nicht aufmerksam gewesen war. Vielleicht erwähnten sie noch einmal, worum es sich handelte. Dass es um Adamantiel ging, hatte ich mittlerweile begriffen. Es lag ja auch nahe, da sie der Anlass für meinen Aufenthalt in Gondor war. Ich nickte also nur kurz mit dem Kopf. Aragorn musterte mich forschend.

„Und du bist dir ganz sicher mein Freund? Ich möchte dir nicht zu nahe treten, aber offensichtlich hegst du tiefere Gefühle für sie, als von einem Vormund zu erwarten wäre." Ich lehnte mich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ich bemühte mich um einen leicht pikierten Gesichtsausdruck, damit Aragorn annahm, dass er zu weit in meine Privatsphäre eingedrungen war. In Wahrheit wusste ich einfach nicht, wie ich die Situation bewältigen könnte.

„Bedenkt, mein Prinz, dass es hierbei auch um Eure Sicherheit geht. Wie ich schon erwähnt hatte, schwebt Ihr nicht in minder großer Gefahr als ich." Narwainion schien mich ertappt zu haben. Und so gab ich meine Täuschung auf.

„Was genau wollt Ihr damit andeuten?" Ein leichtes Schmunzeln bahnte sich in Aragorns Mundwinkel. Er tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit dem Elben aus und sah mich dann wieder an.

„Nun...Ihr mögt meiner Enkelin zwar im Augenblick durchaus zugeneigt sein, aber es gab auch schon...nun wie soll ich es formulieren? ...dunklere Zeiten in Eurer Beziehung..." Das Schmunzeln in Aragorns Mundwinkeln vergrößerte sich.

„Die gab es durchaus", bestätigte ich leicht verärgert. Ich hatte so viel Zeit vergeudet! Die ganze Zeit, die ich mit Adamantiel gestritten und gezetert hatte, war verschenkte Zeit, wenn ich daran dachte, dass ich sie schon eher in meinen Armen hätte halten können!

„Das Problem liegt darin...", fuhr Narwainion fort, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass ich ihm diesmal wirklich aufmerksam zuhörte.

„Das Problem liegt darin, dass sie für Euch schon einmal Gefühle des Hasses entwickelt hat. Der Geist kann sich dies zunutze machen und durch diese, einmal vorhanden Gefühle, in ihre Seele vordringen und sie nach seinem Belieben lenken." Die Worte trafen mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

„Heißt das, ich habe ihn in ihr hervorgerufen, indem ich ihr einen Anlass gegeben habe, mich zu hassen", fragte ich entsetzt. Der Vorfall in jener Nacht drängte sich wieder in mein Bewusstsein und auf einmal schien alles klar und deutlich vor mir zu liegen. Ich hatte sie mit meinen Worten am Wasserfall verletzt und sie damit für den Hass des Geistes empfänglich gemacht!

„Ich sehe, Ihr versteht nun, warum es gefährlich wäre, wenn Ihr eine zu enge Beziehung zu Adamantiel eingehen würdet. Es liegt nicht an Euch, dass der Geist erwacht ist. Doch es sind all jene Personen, die Adamantiel verletzen könnten, die ihn immer wieder hervorrufen. Und da sie Euch wirklich einmal aus tiefstem Herzen verachtet hat, seid Ihr ein bevorzugtes Opfer. Wenn Ihr Gefühle in Adamantiel regt die so tiefgehend sind, dass sie Luz wieder in ihr wecken können, wird er immer Besitz von ihr ergreifen und Euch vielleicht sogar töten."

„Narwainion hat daher vorgeschlagen, Adamantiel mit einem anderen Elben zu vermählen", sprach Aragorn langsam und sanft, doch seine Worte jagten mir einen heftigen Stich durchs Herz.

„Das war mein Anliegen der heutigen Zusammenkunft. Ich weiß, dass es Euch schwer fallen wird, aber Ihr müsst es tun, um Euer Leben zu retten und das Kind vor einer schrecklichen Tat zu bewahren. Daher wäre es das Beste, wenn Ihr einen Gemahl für sie aussucht."

Ich schwieg. Etwas anderes blieb mir auch nicht übrig. Was hätte ich darauf erwidern können? Ich hatte Adamantiel lieb gewonnen, sie ins Herz geschlossen und begonnen, sie aufrichtig zu lieben. Und nun sollte ich sie aufgeben?

„Wie soll ich es tun, ohne sie zu verletzen", fragte ich klar und deutlich. Mit einer Stimme, die mir in diesem Augenblick fremd war.

„Wenn ich es recht verstanden habe, tritt Luz hervor, wenn sie Hass oder Verachtung verspürt. Würde ich sie so hintergehen, würde sie diese Gefühle ständig für mich empfinden." Der Gedanke war sehr überzeugend. Ich war gespannt, was der alte Geheimniskrämer darauf erwidern würde. Vielleicht sah er ja von seinem irrsinnigen Plan ab.

„Darum müsst Ihr es langsam angehen. Ihr wählt einen der Elben aus und dieser bemüht sich ununterbrochen um Adamantiels Aufmerksamkeit. Ihr verhaltet Euch wie je zuvor zu ihr und dennoch werdet Ihr nicht viel Zeit mit ihr verbringen können, da sie anderweitig beschäftigt sein wird und..." Doch der alte Elb wurde durch ein hereintretendes Mädchen unterbrochen. Sie schien atemlos aber freudig. Als sie sich suchend nach jemandem umsah, blieben ihre Augen einen Augenblick an mir hängen, und ich hatte den Eindruck, sie erröten zu sehen. Doch dann sprach das Mädchen klar und hastig. Ich fieberte krampfhaft nach, wo ich sie schon einmal getroffen hatte.

„My Lord Aragorn. Eure Gemahlin, die Königin…" Mehr musste sie nicht sagen. Aragorn verstand die Botschaft sofort und erhob sich schnell aus seinem Stuhl. Seine Augen strahlten vor Glück und im gleichen Moment erfüllte eine tiefe Sehnsucht nach etwas Unbekanntem mein Herz.

„Ist es so weit!?", rief er freudig aus und klopfte der Zofe im Vorübergehen gutmütig auf die Schulter. Dann eilte er hinaus, um in Arwens Gemächer zu gelangen.

Keine POV

Ein unterdrückter Jubelschrei hallte in den Küchengewölben wieder. Ingjara sprang hüpfend und jauchzend die Treppe hinunter und umarmte die völlig perplexe Xenia stürmisch.

„Er ist wieder da!! Er ist zurückgekehrt", jauchzte sie außer sich und schlang ihre Arme so fest um den Körper der Freundin, dass dieser schier die Luft weg blieb.

„D-uh...kah-nnst mich jetz-t los-lahssen", hustete Xenia leicht panisch, während sie versuchte, dem festen Klammergriff zu entkommen. Ingjara löste sich sofort und lachte Xenia leicht verlegen an.

„Tschuldigung, aber da sind wohl die Pferde mit mir durchgegangen." Das breite Grinsen im Gesicht stand ihr gut. Xenia wusste, dass die schlechte Laune der letzten fünf Wochen mit der Abwesenheit dieses Elbenprinzen zusammengehangen hatte. Auch wenn Ingjara es stets abstritt, Xenia wusste, dass sie schwer eifersüchtig auf die schöne Elbin war.

„Ich hoffe du machst dir nicht wieder einige von deinen spinnigen Illusionen", sagte sie daher kurz angebunden und wandte sich erneut drei großen Körben Kartoffeln zu, die sie bis zum Abendessen schälen musste.

„Du musst einem immer alles verderben", maulte Ingjara eingeschnappt. Natürlich war es ihr klar, dass Legolas wohl sicher nicht ihretwegen hier war.

„Aber du machst dir ja auch immer noch Hoffnungen was diesen schnuckligen Palastwächter angeht." Das Mädchen schwang sich auf eine der Arbeitsplatten und versuchte, Xenia ins Gesicht zu sehen. Diese war mit einem Mal still und zugeknöpft.

„Was ist los", fragte sie nach einer kurzen Pause leicht besorgt. Xenia schälte die Kartoffeln nun so, als hätten sie ihr ein persönliches Leid angetan.

„Hey, hey, hey!! Die alte Hexe wird dich köpfen, wenn sie sieht, dass die Hälfte ihrer kostbaren Ware im Abfallkorb gelandet ist." Dieser Satz brachte Xenia wieder zurück. Das Mädchen ließ die Hände mit dem Kartoffelschälmesser langsam zurück in ihren Schoß sinken. Ingjara schwang sich von der Arbeitsplatte und hockte sich neben die Freundin. Gerade zur rechten Zeit, denn schon kam die alte Köchin durch die Tür zum Lagerraum herein.

„Mal'n bissl hurtig ihr jung'n faul'n Dinger", knurrte sie böse als sie einen prüfenden Blick auf den Kartoffelberg warf, der immer noch ungeschält auf dem Boden lagerte.

Ingjara griff hastig nach einem der Messer und setzte ihre Arbeit fort. Als ihre Chefin aus der Küche verschwand, wandte sie wieder das Wort an ihre Freundin.

„So. Was ist nun? Erzähl doch endlich!?" Sie rückte Xenia so sehr auf die Pelle, dass diese unwillkürlich kichern musste.

„Da gibt's nichts zu erzählen", murmelte sie leise.

„Na irgendwas muss ja passiert sein!" Ingjara blieb hartnäckig.

„Er hat ne Freundin, das ist passiert." Xenia schälte wieder wild drauf los, während Ingjara sie halb entrüstet, halb überrascht musterte.

„Aber ihr habt euch doch schon..."

„JA das haben wir", knurrte Xenia mit einem Unterton in der Stimme, der nichts Gutes verhieß. Eigentlich war das ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie keine Lust verspürte, das Gespräch noch weiter auszudehnen, doch diesmal ließ sich die Freundin nicht abschütteln.

„So ein gemeiner hinterhältiger Mistkerl", fluchte sie böse und tätschelte Xenia sacht den Rücken. Diese kicherte leise.

„Wir wollten uns nach der Mittagsschicht treffen. Doch er meinte, er müsste eher gehen. Als ich fragte warum, hat der doch tatsächlich geantwortet, dass seine Freundin wiederkommt!" Ihrem Tonfall zu urteilen, konnte Xenia wohl noch immer nicht glauben, was sie da eben erzählt hatte. Und da Ingjara auch nichts passendes dazu einfiel, schälten beide stumm und in Gedanken versunken die restlichen Kartoffeln.

„Männer", fauchte Ingjara plötzlich und beide begannen lauthals zu lachen.

Als Aragorn das Gemach seiner geliebten Frau betrat, wunderte er sich nicht über das rege Treiben, das darin herrschte. Zofen eilten von links nach rechts, um feuchte Tücher und saubere Laken zu holen. Die alte Amme, die auch schon seine beiden Töchter gesund und ohne Komplikationen zur Welt gebracht hatte, warf ihm einen resignierten Blick zu, doch Aragorn ließ sich nicht vertreiben. Nicht vom Geburtsbett seiner Frau.

Mit ein paar großen Schritten hatte er das Zimmer durchquert und kniete sich zu ihrer rechten Seite neben das große Bett. Die untergehende Sonne tauchte die weißen Laken in ein sanftes Lichtspiel aus Rot- und Gelbtönen.

König Elessar nahm sanft die Hand seiner Gattin in die seine und streichelte ihre zarte Haut.

„Wie geht es dir?", flüsterte er leise an ihrem Ohr. Sie wandte das Gesicht zu ihm um und sah ihn erschöpft, aber aus strahlenden Augen an.

„Wie bei der Geburt deiner Töchter.", lachte sie und drückte seine Hand.

„Mein Herr, ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber Ihr könnt nicht hier bleiben. Die Königin braucht Ruhe.", nörgelte Anna, die alte Amme. Aragorn warf Arwen einen kurzen Blick zu, doch diese schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf.

„Ich glaube das, was meine Gattin wirklich braucht, ist meine Hand, die sie zerdrücken kann, wenn die Schmerzen sie übermannen.", antwortete er freundlich aber bestimmt. Anna gab ein unwilliges Grunzen von sich als sie die Temperatur des Wasser untersuchte, indem sie eine ihrer dicken Hände hineintauchte, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Sie versucht es immer wieder. Dabei war ich doch schon bei der Geburt unserer wunderschönen Töchter bei dir.", raunte der König seiner Königin ins Ohr und diese kicherte kurz, wurde dann jedoch von einer heftigen Wehe ergriffen, und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf. Aragorn musterte sie besorgt.

Arwen mochte diese Augenblicke nicht. Sie wusste, dass Aragorn bei ihr sein wollte, um ihr beizustehen. Doch manchmal hatte sie den Eindruck, sie verwendete das Doppelte ihrer Kräfte, da sie ihn zwischendurch mit sanften Worten beruhigen musste. Er machte sich häufig viel zu viele Sorgen und litt mehr als sie selbst.

Sie schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie seine Augen leuchten würden, wenn er sein Neugeborenes sah. Sie wusste schon seit geraumer Zeit, dass sie ihm endlich den ersehnten Thronfolger zur Welt bringen würde, hatte aber nie ein Wort darüber verloren. Doch nun konnte sie den Augenblick nicht mehr erwarten und sehnte das Ende der Geburt erwartungsvoll herbei.

Legolas musste sich mühsam beherrschen, nicht den Augenblick zu verfluchen, in dem ein Kind Aragorns geboren wurde. Doch dass er sich nun allein mit Narwainion befand, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Der alte Elb bereitete ihm ein großes Unbehagen. Vielleicht waren es die Schuldgefühle oder einfach nur seine ungeklärte Herkunft, die ihn so sehr beunruhigte.

Er versuchte, sich krampfhaft auf eines der Dokumente zu konzentrieren, die vor ihm ausgebreitet waren, doch ein leises Räuspern ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Er drehte sich um und sah Narwainion fragend an.

„Ich würde gern unser Gespräch beenden. Schließlich handelt es sich um eine sehr wichtige Angelegenheit.", sagte Narwainion und kam lächelnd auf Legolas zu. Er reichte ihm einen Becher mit köstlichem Wein, der angenehm duftete und irgendwie das Gemüt beruhigte. Legolas legte die Lippen an den elegant gefertigten Tonbecher und trank einen Schluck. Er schnalzte zweimal mit der Zunge und befand den Wein als sehr würzig und gut.

„Wir werden noch auf Aragorn warten müssen, meint Ihr nicht?"

„Die Anwesenheit Elessars wird nicht vonnöten sein. Schließlich geht es nicht um die Zukunft seiner Töchter oder Angehörigen. Es geht um meine Enkelin und Euer Patenkind.", entgegnete Narwainion kühl, aber dennoch höflich. Der Elbenprinz nickte nach kurzer Überlegung geschlagen und wies sein Gegenüber an, sich zu ihm zu setzen. Der alte Elb nahm mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen in einem der Ledersessel platz. Dann schlug er das rechte über das linke Bein und legte eine Hand auf dem Tisch ab. Legolas lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück. Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich. So saßen sie längere Zeit stumm da.

„Ihr liebt sie?" In Legolas' Augen flammte ein Feuer auf.

„Ich habe mich in sie verliebt.", entgegnete er langsam. Der Elb schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber liebt Ihr sie auch?" Legolas schwieg nachdenklich und wieder schlugen sie die Zeit mit Stillschweigen tot.

„Um zu lieben muss man die tiefen Gefühle und Beweggründe des anderen kennen und akzeptieren lernen.", antwortete er bedacht. Narwainion schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. Was hinderte diesen sturen Prinzen nur daran, seine Gefühle preiszugeben?

„Liebt Ihr sie?" Allmählich ging diese dämliche Fragerei dem Prinzen auf die Nerven. Er wusste nicht, ob er Adamantiel liebte! Er fühlte sich von ihr angezogen und war stets wie verzaubert, wenn er ihr Lachen hörte und das Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht sah, wenn sie sich über etwas freute. Aber er kannte sie auch störrisch, widerspenstig und dickköpfig. Er machte eine unwirsche Geste.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", stieß er hervor und wusste, dass er soeben die falsche Antwort gegeben hatte.

„Das reicht nicht.", flüsterte Narwainion sanft und leise und doch so, dass Legolas eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief. Eine hungrige Mücke lechzte laut summend nach frischem Blut, das sie einem der Anwesenden aussaugen konnte. Beide Elben vernahmen ihren Flug, doch sie regten sich nicht, um das Tier zu töten. Erst als sich das Insekt siegessicher auf Narwainions Nase setzte, schnappte dieser mit einer raschen Handbewegung zu und zerdrückte es in seiner Hand. Legolas blinzelte überrascht, denn zum ersten Mal hatte Narwainion eine Bewegung gemacht, die von Gereiztheit zeugte.

„Warum reicht es nicht? Es braucht Zeit, bis Liebe richtig keimen kann.", nahm er den Faden des Gesprächs wieder neu auf.

„Eines der Dinge, die wir nicht haben: Zeit.", entgegnete ihm sein Gegenüber.

„Während Ihr noch herumexperimentiert wie ein kleiner Junge, der zum ersten Mal ein Mädchen mit anderen Augen zu sehen vermag, läuft uns die Zeit davon. Adamantiel fehlen nicht mehr viele Monde bis sie ihren 100. Geburtstag erreicht.", fügte er nach einem kurzen Seufzer scharf hinzu. Der Prinz von Ithilien zuckte unwillkürlich unter der Härte seiner Stimme zusammen.

„Was also schlagt ihr vor?", fragte er und bemühte sich um einen eher gleichgültigen Tonfall.

„Ich schlage vor...dass ihr Euch entweder zu Eurer tiefen Liebe zu meiner Enkelin bekennt oder sie mit einem anderen Mann verheiratet, der ihrer würdig ist..." Als Legolas aufgrund dieser beleidigenden Worte empört auffahren wollte, hob Narwainion bestimmt die Hand.

„Lasst mich ausreden, Legolas." Er sah wie sich die Muskeln des Prinzen entspannten und Legolas sich wieder in den Sessel zurücklehnte.

„Ich weiß, dass ersteres Euch sehr schwer fällt, wenn es Euch nicht sogar unmöglich erscheint. Also schlage ich vor, dass Ihr Luferion mit ihr vertraut macht, sobald Ihr wieder unter den Euren in Ithilien verweilt."

Legolas POV

Narwainions Worte trafen mich so hart wie ein gezielter Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Ich war sprachlos wie selbstsicher und vor allem selbstgefällig dieser Mann mir seine Pläne übermittelte und mich beschlich immer mehr das Gefühl, dass ich in seinen Augen nur ein störendes Element darstellte, das zu beseitigen, er sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte ich die düsteren Schatten somit beseitigen, die sich über mein Gemüt legten. Ich sollte Adamantiel der Obhut eines anderen überlassen? Ich sollte meine Pflichten aufgeben und sie diesem Bürschlein Luferion ausliefern? Im gleichen Moment, in dem ich diesen Gedanken fasste, verwarf ich ihn auch wieder unwirsch. Es war ungerecht von mir, Luferion als ungeeignet anzusehen. Er hatte sich oft um Adamantiel gekümmert und war ihr ein guter Freund geworden. Aber reichte das aus, um die Gefahr von ihr abzuwenden?

„Ich denke, da kann ich Euch nicht zustimmen. Ich werde Adamantiel weiterhin unter meiner Obhut aufwachsen lassen. So wie ich es Gimli versprochen habe." Irrte ich mich oder sprach für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde offene Häme aus den Augen meines Gegenübers. Ich blinzelte kurz und war mir sicher, dass ich mich getäuscht haben musste, denn Narwainion betrachtete mich mit einem Ausdruck tiefster Gutmütigkeit.

„Was Ihr dem Zwerg versprochen habt, steht außer Frage. Doch Ihr habt Euch nur bis zu ihrem Geburtstag verpflichtet, sie zu unterweisen und sich ihrer anzunehmen."

„Und bis dahin werde ich es auch tun." Mein Tonfall war schärfer als ich es beabsichtigt hatte. Narwainion maß mich mit den Augen, doch ich erwiderte seinen Blick ebenso entschlossen.

„Herr.", erklang eine Stimme von der Tür her. Ich registrierte zunächst gar nicht, dass ich gemeint war, doch als Narwainion mit dem Kopf zur Tür nickte, drehte ich mich um.

„Luferion! Was gibt es?", fragte ich beinahe erleichtert. Ich war froh über diese Störung und nutzte jede Gelegenheit, diesem Narwainion zu entkommen.

Luferion musterte mich mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck. Er schien verlegen und aufgeregt zugleich zu sein.

„Ich...Soeben ist ein Bote aus Ithilien eingetroffen.", brachte er kurz angebunden heraus. Ich nickte verstehend.

„Gut, führt ihn herein, ich möchte hören, was er zu berichten hat." Ich hatte schon seit meiner Ankunft in Gondor nichts aus Ithilien gehört und war gespannt darauf, was mir der Elbe zu berichten hatte.

„Nicht er, mein Prinz.", erwiderte Luferion und starrte plötzlich wie gebannt auf seine Fußspitzen. Es schien, als müsste er sich ein breites Grinsen verkneifen. Allmählich dämmerte es mir und doch verließen die Worte meine Lippen schneller, als ich denken konnte.

„Sie?" Ich bemerkte, dass meine Stimme sich vor Überraschung überschlug. Und gleichzeitig stieg Zorn in mir auf, denn ich wusste jetzt, wer nach Gondor gekommen war.

Ein unkontrollierter Laut entschlüpfte meiner Kehle und ich schnellte an dem verblüfften Elben zur Tür der Bibliothek hinaus.

Später wusste ich nicht mehr, welches Gefühl in diesem Augenblick über mich gesiegt hatte: unbändige Freude oder unbändiger Zorn. Der Zwiestreit, in dem ich mich befand, lieferte kein vernünftiges Ergebnis. Und als ich die hallenden Flure und Treppenhäuser hinunter zur Plattform eilte, bemerkte ich nur aus den Augenwinkeln, dass ich manchmal sechs Stufen auf einmal nahm. Ich versuchte, meinen rasenden Puls zu beruhigen und langsamer zu gehen. Doch je stärker ich versuchte, meine Gefühle zu bändigen, desto mächtiger wurde ich von ihnen übermannt. In zwei Sätzen überwand ich die Entfernung zwischen Treppenansatz und dem Eingangstor und trat auf die, in dunkle Rottöne getauchte, Plattform hinaus.

Ich musste blinzeln, da mich die tiefstehende Sonne etwas blendete. Dann sah ich ihre Gestalt wie einen Schatten im Sonnenlicht stehen. Ich verlangsamte meinen Schritt und kam zehn Meter vor Adamantiel zum stehen. Ich wollte sie anschreien, tadeln, ihr Vorwürfe machen. Doch ich brachte es nicht über mich. Denn gleichzeitig wollte ich sie umarmen und an meine Brust drücken. Liebestolle Worte lagen auf meinen Lippen, doch meine Gedanken wirbelten so sehr durcheinander, dass ich lieber schwieg. Der Wein den ich genossen hatte, lag anscheinend schwer auf meiner Zunge.

Einen Augenblick lang erwiderte sie meinen Blick, wandte ihn dann aber peinlich berührt ihren Fußspitzen zu.

„Seid gegrüßt." Ihre Stimme klang klar und rein und ich musste an mich halten, denn das Verlangen sie in meine Arme zu ziehen war zu groß.

„Was tust du hier?" Erst nach einigen Sekunden bemerkte ich, dass ich selbst diese barschen Worte ausgestoßen hatte. Sofort tat es mir leid. Ich musste mich entschuldigen, damit nicht wieder Missverständnisse zwischen uns traten und eine unsichtbare Barriere errichteten.

„Du hast hier nichts zu suchen! Ich habe dir doch ausdrücklich befohlen, in Ithilien zu bleiben", herrschte ich sie an. Entsetzen breitete sich in meiner Brust aus. Wer legte mir nur diese Worte in den Mund. Ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen, sammelte mich, öffnete sie wieder und erstarrte als ich Adamantiel wieder ansah. Tränen glänzten in ihren Augen und ich wusste, dass ich sie tief verletzt hatte.

„Ich konnte es nicht mehr aushalten. Es ist so trostlos ohne dich...Euch." Ihre Unsicherheit und die Förmlichkeit die sie an den Tag legte, versetzte mir einen Stich ins Herz. Was zum Sauron war bloß mit mir geschehen. Da ich ahnte, dass meine nächsten Worte ebenso charmant und liebevoll aus mir heraussprudeln würden, begnügte ich mich mit einem Nicken.

Adamantiel musterte mich irritiert.

„Ihr nickt? Mehr habt Ihr nicht dazu zu sagen? Ich dachte..." Doch sie stockte mitten im Satz und errötete bis unter die Haarwurzeln. Ich wusste was sie sagen wollte.

„Du meinst nur weil ich ein bisschen mit dir geflirtet habe, billige ich es mit einem Freuderuf, wenn du einen meiner Befehle missachtest?", knurrte ich sie an. Aus meinen Augen musste Entsetzen sprechen! Sie durfte einfach nicht glauben, dass ich jemals so etwas sagen würde! Doch ich täuschte mich. Sie warf mir einen Blick zu, der mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ und schritt dann auf mich zu. Einen kurzen Moment sahen wir uns in die Augen und ich beugte mich nieder, um ihre sanften Lippen zu küssen, als ein zwiebelndes Ziehen auf meiner linken Wange und der damit einhergehende ‚Klatsch' mich jäh aufrüttelten. Ehe ich mich versah, landete eine zweite Ohrfeige schallend in meinem Gesicht.

„Ihr solltet Euch in die tiefsten Risse der Erde schämen."

Adamantiel POV

Nervös nestelte ich an meinem Gewand herum und überlegte mir schon etliche Ausreden und Entschuldigungen. Verdammt, musste Legolas böse werden, wenn er sah, dass ich seinen Befehl missachtet, und ihm gefolgt war. Unruhe wühlte in meiner Brust und ich überprüfte noch einmal, ob auch alles richtig saß. Ich war so aufgeregt! Das letzte Mal, dass ich so aufgeregt und aus dem Häuschen gewesen war, war kurz vor meinem dreiundsiebzigsten Geburtstag. Gimli hatte mir damals versprochen, mich tief in die Stollen des Einsamen Berges mitzunehmen, wenn ich dreiundsiebzig war. Damals war es der aufregendste Gedanke gewesen der mich jahrelang bis zu jenem Tag beherrscht hatte...

Ein leises Geräusch ließ mich hochfahren und ich richtete meinen Blick auf den Eingang des weißen Gebäudes. Dort in der Tür stand Legolas und blinzelte gegen das Sonnenlicht an. Kurz vor mir blieb er stehen und musterte mich mit einem Ausdruck gemischter Gefühle. Ich sah beschämt und belustigt zu Boden. Ich wusste, dass er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er mit mir schimpfen oder lieber nett sein sollte.

„Seid gegrüßt." Ich war froh, dass meine Stimme sicher und freundlich klang.

„Was tust du hier?" Ein Stich durchfuhr mich, denn seine Stimmte klirrte wie kaltes Eis. Vor Schrecken ließ ich den Blick zunächst auf meinen Fußspitzen ruhen. Das konnte nicht sein...

„Du hast hier nichts zu suchen! Ich habe dir doch ausdrücklich befohlen, in Ithilien zu bleiben." Ich hob den Kopf langsam um Legolas in die Augen zu sehen. Das konnte nicht sein! Er konnte es nicht so meinen. Dumme Kuh...Ich bemerkte wie meine Nase zwickte...Verdammt...Jetzt traten auch noch Tränen in meine Augen. So hatte ich mir das Wiedersehen nicht vorgestellt. Unsere Blicke trafen sich, als Legolas mir wieder in die Augen sah. Ich war entsetzt von der Gleichgültigkeit die sie ausstrahlten.

„Ich konnte es nicht mehr aushalten. Es ist so trostlos ohne dich...Euch." Das einzige, zu dem er fähig war, war ein Nicken. Ich stand fassungslos vor ihm.

„Ihr nickt? Mehr habt Ihr nicht dazu zu sagen? Ich dachte..." Ich stockte, denn es war mir peinlich darüber zu reden. Ein Kribbeln wie tausend Schmetterlinge fuhr durch meinen Bauch als ich an unseren Kuss dachte. Es wurde jedoch gleich von seinen nächsten Worten betäubt.

„Du meinst nur weil ich ein bisschen mit die geflirtet habe, billige ich es mit einem Freuderuf, wenn du einen meiner Befehle missachtest?" Ok! JETZT hatte ich genug! Ich verstand es ja, wenn er sauer war, aber so abweisend hätte er mich nicht behandeln müssen! Mein Stolz und mein Kampfgeist keimten in mir auf. Ich war nicht bereit, mich noch weiter beleidigen zu lassen. Ich ging kurz entschlossen auf ihn zu, sah ihm noch einmal in seine vor Hohn sprühenden Augen und gab ihm mit aller Kraft die ich aufwenden konnte zwei schallende Ohrfeigen. Soviel dazu. Ich fasste es einfach nicht, schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, ließ Legolas stehen und begab mich ins Innere von Minas Thirith. Sollte dieser Kerl doch bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst!!!

Das war leichter gesagt als getan und ich merkte, wie schon wieder Tränen in meinen Augen aufstiegen. Ich presste krampfhaft die Lippen aufeinander. Bloß nicht weinen!

Doch noch ehe ich in einen Zustand tiefsten Selbstmitleids hinübergleiten konnte, lenkte eine hektisch herumeilende Magd meine Aufmerksamkeit auf andere Dinge. Ich blieb verwundert stehen als ein zweites Dienstmädchen direkt vor mir die Tür aufriss, in den Raum hineineilte und Sekunden später mit weißen Tüchern auf dem Arm wieder hinaus gehetzt kam.

„Was...?", ich kam gar nicht dazu meine Frage zu beenden, denn schon war die Frau den Gang weiter geeilt.

„Was zum Sauron ist hier los?", murmelte ich halblaut vor mich hin.

„Königin Arwen liegt im Geburtsbett.", antwortete eine ruhige, tiefe Stimme hinter mir. Ich drehte mich langsam um und sah in Narwainions wunderschöne Augen. Mir wurde warm ums Herz als ich seine muskulöse Gestalt vor mir stehen sah und ich lächelte leicht.

„Ihr seid es." Narwainion nickte und musterte mich dann eingehend.

„Hast du geweint?" Seine Stimme klang ehrlich besorgt. Schamesröte stieg mir ins Gesicht. Meine Ohren wurden ganz heiß und ich wünschte mich in die dunkelfeuchten Gänge des Einsamen Berges zurück. Obwohl...da hätte mein roter Kopf vielleicht noch geleuchtet.

„Ich...Ach was." Und wieder brachte ich es fertig all meine Rhetorikkenntnisse in keinem einzigen meiner Worte anzuwenden. Klasse, Adamantiel.

Noch bevor ich mit einem anderen Wort meiner Verlegenheit Ausdruck verleihen konnte, drang der erste Schrei eines neugeborenen Kindes an mein Ohr.

Fortsetzung folgt


	19. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Alle Charakter und Namen, Orte und Begriffe aus Tolkiens Werken sind ganz allein sein Eigentum. Ich erhebe keinen Anspruch darauf, sondern verwende sie lediglich für meine Fanfiction. Ich folge keinen profitgierigen Gedanken, sondern schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude. Alle anderen Charakter, Namen, Orte und Begriffe, die nicht aus Tolkiens Werken stammen, sind alle meins. Auch die Story gehört allein mir. Wer sie verwenden will, muss sich zuerst an mich wenden.


	20. Machtlosigkeit

_Laurie lantar lassi súrinen_  
Wie Gold fallen die Blätter im Wind

--------------

Es war ein wunderbarer klarer Morgen, der sich über Gondor ausbreitete. Die Wärme der Sonnenstrahlen löste die kleinen hartnäckigen Wölkchen unbarmherzig auf.

Ein Adler zog würdevoll seine Kreise in der Luft und beobachtete mit scharfen Augen, was in der Stadt unter ihm vorging. Sie glich einem Ameisenhaufen, denn überall in den Straßen, die sich in Ringen immer weiter den Berg hinaufschlängelten, wimmelte es vor Menschen. Bunte Tücher und wertvolle Stoffe verursachten ein Rauschen, das bis in die hohen Lüfte vordrang. Der Vogel ließ sich etwas tiefer fallen, um mehr sehen zu können. Es war erstaunlich, die Weiße Stadt so zu sehen. Überall wurde Musik gespielt und die Leute warfen den Musikanten mit lächelnden Gesichtern Münzen in die Hüte.

Wieder senkte der Adler seinen Flug und nun konnte er sogar die Worte und Stimmen unterscheiden, die in frohem Ton zu ihm drangen. Der Erbe Gondors...Es ist ein Sohn...Der Kronprinz ist geboren...flirrten die Worte durch die Luft und verbanden sich zu einem hoffnungsvollen Summen. Die Massen strömten unaufhörlich auf die große Plattform zu, auf der einige Menschen standen.

Es waren uniformierte Wachmänner, die Gondors Wappen trugen. Fahnen, deren Stangen sie eisern hielten, flatterten leicht im angenehmen Wind. Links und rechts von der Treppe standen sie ohne sich zu rühren. Doch ihre Augen verrieten Wachsamkeit und Intelligenz. Ihnen entging nichts, das sich auf der Plattform zutrug.

Immer mehr Menschen strömten herauf um kurz vor der Treppe in froher Erwartung auszuharren. Der Tag war endlich gekommen. Die Zukunft Gondors lag sicher in den Händen der Königsfamilie.

Ein Jauchzen zerschnitt die Luft und ein festlich gekleidetes Paar trat aus dem Schloss und blieb auf der ersten Stufe stehen. Es war der König. Er trug eine Krone im grau gesträhnten Haar, die das Sonnenlicht reflektierte und einige in der Masse blendete. Neben ihm war eine wunderschöne Frau in ein schneeweißes Kleid gehüllt. In ihren Armen hielt sie ein Bündel hellblauen Stoffes. Aller Augen richteten sich darauf und die Menschen hielten den Atem an.

Der königliche Vogel stieß einen lauten Schrei aus.

Arwen lächelte glücklich. Wie sehr hatte sie Aragorns Gesichtsausdruck genossen, als er seinen Sohn das erste Mal in den Arm genommen hatte. Ihr Blick flog zu ihm und als hätte er es bemerkt, wandte auch er ihr den Kopf zu. In diesem Augenblick durchströmte sie ein Gefühl, dass sie niemals auch nur ansatzweise in Worte fassen konnte. Vielleicht konnte man es nur so erklären, dass sie keinen einzigen Moment der ihr verloren gegangenen Unsterblichkeit nachtrauerte. Aber auch das war eine Untertreibung ihrer Liebe, die so tiefgehend war, dass es fast schmerzte.

„Menschen Gondors.", ertönte die ruhige, eindringliche Stimme ihres Gatten. Sie richtete den Blick wieder auf die Menschen, die sie so sehr liebte und für die sie verantwortlich war.

„Der Tag, den wir alle herbeigesehnt haben, ist nun endlich gekommen. Soeben wurde ich neben meinen wunderschönen Töchtern, auch mit einem Sohn gesegnet..." Der Jubel brach im Volk aus und Aragorn wartete geduldig, bis sich die Menge wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Meine geliebte Gattin und ich sind stolz darauf, euch den Thronerben vorstellen zu können..." Jetzt machte er eine Pause, um Arwen behutsam das in Laken gewickelte Baby aus den Armen zu nehmen. Sie lächelte liebevoll als seine Hand ganz unmerklich die ihre berührte und bemerkte zufrieden, dass ein Blitz durch ihren Körper zuckte. Ihr Lächeln wurde verlegen. Sie war nun schon so lange mit Elessar verheiratet und sie errötete noch immer wie ein kleines Mädchen, wenn er sie neckisch und verspielt ansah.

Sie beobachtete, wie ihr Gatte den kleinen Säugling langsam in die Luft erhob. Ein unterdrücktes Raunen ging durch die Menge, als sie die großen und neugierig aufgerissenen Augen des Prinzen sahen, dessen Gesichtchen das einzige war, das aus den Stoffbergen herausschaute. Das Brausen wurde lauter und schließlich brach der erneut aus, als Aragorn mit stolzer Stimme verkündete:

„Eldarion, Sohn des Elessar und Thronerbe Gondors."

-------------------

Adamantiel POV

„Warum dürfen wir denn nicht dabei sein?", maulte Nessa, die ältere der beiden Prinzessinnen. Sie hatte sich auf die Lehne eines Sessels gesetzt, sodass das schöne lavendelfarbene Seidenkleid leichte Falten am Hintern bekam.

„Euer Vater sagte mir, dass ihr gleich nachdem euer Bruder dem Volk vorgestellt wurde, mit hinausgehen könnt", raunte ich ihr verschwörerisch ins Ohr. Als sie die kleine Stirn runzelte und mich aus wachen Augen ansah, seufzte ich innerlich.

„Du musst das verstehen. Das ist Eldarions Moment. Sein großer Auftritt." Ich schalt mich sofort über diesen leicht albernen Ausdruck. Gimli hatte mir wahrlich keine großen Rhetorikkenntnisse vermittelt. Von Taktgefühl ganz zu schweigen.

„Aber warum dürfen wir nicht dabei sein? Ist er jetzt wichtiger als wir?" Ich sah sie erschrocken an. Wie kam das Kind nur auf solche Gedanken?

„Warum denkst du so was?", fragte ich und streichelte ihr über das seidige schwarze Haar. Sie sah mich mit großen Kinderaugen ernsthaft an.

„Michael, der Sohn des Pferdezüchters hat mir mal gesagt, dass er mehr wert ist als ich, weil er ein Junge ist." Ich verdrehte kurz die Augen und dachte daran, wie auch einige der Zwerge immer wieder diese Ansichten an den Tag legten. Die männlichen Zwerge, wohlgesagt. Immer denkt das männliche Geschlecht, es wäre etwas besseres. Dabei waren sie doch viel zimperlicher als wir Frauen. Ich schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Lass dir so etwas nicht einreden. Du bist allein schon viel wichtiger als dieser Michael weil du eine Prinzessin bist. Außerdem hattest auch du einen großen Auftritt, als du geboren wurdest. Es sind mindestens genauso viele Menschen gekommen wie heute. Deine Eltern waren auch in diesem Moment sehr stolz.

Dieses Argument schien Nessas Laune schon etwas zu bessern und sie strich sich ein kleines Löckchen aus dem Gesicht. Dann huschte ein riesiges Grinsen darüber, sie packte die kleine Schwester an der Hand und raunte ihr geheimnistuerisch

„Komm, wir machen unseren Papa jetzt noch stolzer", ins Ohr. Ich musste unwillkürlich kichern als ich die beiden mit wehenden Kleidchen davon flitzen sah und drückte das kleine muntere Kleinkind Caran sanft und liebevoll. Ihre kleinen Fingerchen schlossen sich eisern um eine meiner blonden Haarsträhnen und schmerzhaft durfte ich feststellen, dass sie anscheinend von meiner Haarpracht begeistert war, denn sie quietschte vergnügt als sie kräftig daran zog.

„Au!", stieß ich hervor und entschloss mich, ihr einen strafenden Blick zu schenken. Der kleine rote Lockenkopf sah mich unschuldig an.

„Das tut weh.", sagte ich ernst und versuchte ihre Fingerchen aus meinem Haar zu lösen.

„Nein.", sagte sie kurz und wehrte sich gegen mich.

„Doch." Meine Stimme enthielt ein leichtes Knurren.

„Nein. Nein.", beharrte sie und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Ich seufzte tief und ergeben. Hilfe war das ein störrisches Kind. Doch jetzt musste ich grinsen. Auch ich hatte, Erzählungen zufolge, immer Gimlis Barthaar zwischen den patschigen Händen gehabt und den armen alten Zwerg gnadenlos gefoltert. Da half nur eins: Ich packte kurz entschlossen mit einer Hand ein rotes Löckchen und zog sachte daran. Ein verwirrter Ausdruck stand kurz in Carans Augen, dann sah sie mich trotzig an, zog einen Schmollmund und verstärkte den Zug auf mein Haar. Ich hatte alle Mühe, mir das Lachen zu verkneifen und verstärkte auch meinen Druck auf ihr Löckchen.

„Lass los", forderte sie plötzlich energisch. Ich blickte ihr ebenso trotzig und verbissen in die Augen. Ich wollte unter keinen Umständen den Kürzeren ziehen. Zum Glück war ich allein. Sonst hätte man mich für verrückt gehalten, wenn man sah, dass ich mich mit einem dreizehn Monate altem Kind stritt. Das Kräftemessen erschien vielleicht auf den ersten Blick ziemlich ungleich, aber man musste die Rücksichtslosigkeit der Kleinkinder beachten. Ich zog sanft an ihren Haaren, sie tat genau das Gegenteil.

„Nein", erwiderte ich trocken und setzte einen bösen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Sie tat es mir gleich.

Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand sanft auf meine Schulter und ich fuhr überrascht herum. Diese ruckartige Bewegung war verhängnisvoll. Mit einem stechenden Schmerz eroberte Caran ein kleines blondes Haarbüschel. Mit einem Aufschrei ließ ich ihr Haar los und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. Sie jedoch strampelte sich frei und glitt auf den Boden um dann mit tapsigen Schritten triumphierend davon zu stapfen. Nicht mit mir! Ich griff mit einer Hand in ihren Kragen und hielt das kleine Teufelchen am Stoff ihres Kleides zurück. Sie schrie protestierend und versuchte sich loszureißen. Doch ich packte sie kurzerhand und warf sie über die Schulter. Dann drehte ich mich zu dem Elben um, der mir die Niederlage beschert hatte.

Belustigung spielte in seinen Augen als er mich ansah.

„Wie es scheint, nehmt Ihr die Aufgabe sehr ernst, die Euch die Königin übertragen hat." Ich grinste. Doch das Grinsen verging mir sofort, als ich merkte, dass Caran ihre Chance auf Freilassung entdeckt hatte, indem sie wieder in meine Haare griff. Ich presste kurz entschlossen meine Hand auf meinen Hinterkopf, damit sie mir keine Schmerzen bereitete.

„Ich kann mich erinnern, dass wir schon einmal beim ‚du' verblieben sind, Luferion." Er nickte kurz und errötete leicht, versuchte aber, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Verzeihung.", murmelte er, fasste sich jedoch sofort wieder und zeigte auf Caran.

„Wir wollen hoffen, dass Eldarion das gleiche Temperament wie dieses kleine Energiebündel an den Tag legt. Ansonsten fürchte ich, muss er den Thron mit ihr teilen." Caran begriff zwar die Worte nicht in ihrem ganzen Umfang, verstand aber wohl, dass Luferion sie soeben gelobt hatte, und hob keck den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Leider konnte sie ihn nicht so weit drehen, dass sie über meine Schulter sehen konnte und nun strampelte sie mit den Beinchen.

„Lass runter.", wehrte sie sich. Ich sah ein, dass es ein sinnloses Unterfangen war, sie bändigen zu wollen und gab schließlich nach. Sie tollte auf unsicheren Beinchen davon, auf den Vorhang zu, der die Treppe verdeckte, auf der sich noch immer der Rest ihrer Familie aufhielt. Aragorns Stimme drang gedämpft in den großen Saal herein.

„Ja. Und ich hoffe er ist etwas temperamentvoller damit sie ihn nicht ins Boxhorn jagen kann. Nessa ist dagegen der reinste Engel. Aber auch sie hat ein störrisches Wesen an sich." Ich entfernte gewissenhaft die langen, losen Haare von meiner Schulter und ließ sie bedauernd auf den Boden fallen. Dann besann ich mich und sammelte sie doch wieder auf. Luferion quittierte es mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Hat Prinz Legolas dich schon gesehen? Er ist nämlich sofort aus der Bibliothek gestürmt, als ich ihm deine Anwesenheit ankündigte." Seine Worte jagten mir einen Stich durchs Herz. Dieser bescheuerte Legolas hatte sich wieder einmal so richtig absolut daneben benommen! Doch trotz meines Kummers lächelte ich Luferion fröhlich an.

„Ja. Und er war überhaupt nicht begeistert.", gestand ich ihm. Er schüttelte überrascht den Kopf.

„Komisch. Im ersten Moment hatte sein Gesicht vor Freude gestrahlt. Dann hat sich Ärger darauf gelegt und doch konnte er seine Freude nicht verbergen, als er an mir vorbei zur Tür herausgestürmt war. Was hat er gesagt?" Ich zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Das Übliche. Wir haben wieder gestritten, aber das ist ja nun wirklich nichts Neues." Ich versuchte meine Traurigkeit zu überspielen. Luferion sollte nichts merken.

„Hast du eine dringliche Nachricht mitgebracht?" Ich sah ihn überrascht und fragend an. Warum dachte er das? Dann ging mir ein Licht auf. Ich hatte ja wirklich gar keinen Grund, hier zu sein. Und dass ich aus Sehnsucht nach Legolas hierher gekommen bin, brachte ich einfach nicht über die Lippen. Plötzlich kam ich mir selbst unheimlich blöd vor. Was rannte ich ihm auch nach!? Kein Wunder, dass ich ihm auf die Nerven gehen musste. Er musste ja irgendwann die Nase voll von mir haben.

„Ich...ähm...tja...", war das Einzige das ich hervorbrachte und ich bemerkte, wie mein Gesicht zu glühen begann. Eine peinliche Stille entstand.

„Nun...ich habe gehört, der Wochenmarkt in Gondor wäre der reinste Augenschmaus. Und da jetzt der Großteil der Menschen auf der Plattform versammelt ist, haben wir genug Zeit und Platz und müssen uns nicht an irgendwelchen Häuserwänden vorbeiquetschen. Was hältst du davon wenn wir einen kleinen Ausflug machen?"

Dankbar für diesen Themenwechsel sah ich ihn an und nickte zustimmend.

„Das wäre wunderbar! Ich könnte einige Kräuter für Nestalinna erstehen, die es nur in bestimmten Gegenden Mittelerdes gibt. Sie jammert schon seit Monaten dass sie keine Mallosblüten mehr vorrätig hat. Und diese sollen sehr gut gegen...hm...ich hab vergessen, wogegen sie helfen sollen." Ich lächelte unbeholfen. Luferion half mir wieder einmal aus der Klemme.

„Goldschnee entzieht dem Blut alle möglichen Gifte. Man trägt den Mallosbrei auf eine Wunde auf um sie zu desinfizieren."

„Ja richtig." Jetzt grinste ich über beide Ohren. Gelhirglada hatte sie mir ganz am Anfang im Düsterwald einmal zur Versorgung meiner Wunden gebracht. Damals als mich Narwainion vor diesem furchterregenden Werwolf gerettet hatte. Ich dachte wehmütig an diese Zeit zurück. Der Tag war so schön gewesen. Auch der Streit mit Legolas, der wie ein reinigendes Gewitter gewirkt hatte, nahm wunderschöne Farben vor meinem inneren Auge an.

„Also los geht's.", rief ich elanvoll, packte Luferions Hand und zog ihn mit mir in die Gänge des Palastes. Um draußen nicht mitten ins Geschehen zu platzen, mussten wir durch den Dienstboteneingang und die Küche nach draußen gelangen. Mittlerweile kannte ich den Weg durch das Schloss schon gut. Eigentlich konnte man die Küche nicht verfehlen, wenn man sie suchte, denn sie befand sich im untersten Stockwerk.

---------------------

Keine POV

Legolas stand etwas abseits neben dem großen Vorhang, der die Eingangshalle verdeckte und beobachte gebannt wie Aragorn stolz seinen Sohn in die Luft hob, damit alle ihn sehen konnten. Er lächelte und vermittelte so den Zuschauern, die auch ab und an auf ihn ein Auge warfen, dass er sich voll und ganz auf das Geschehen konzentrierte. In Wahrheit lauschte er aber der Unterhaltung, die sich hinter dem Vorhang abspielte.

Da er die Hände hinter dem Rücken versteckte, bemerkte man seine geballten Fäuste nicht. Die Fingernägel gruben sich schon schmerzhaft in das Fleisch seiner Handflächen ein.

Es war also nichts Neues, dass sie sich stritten. Legolas kochte innerlich vor Wut und gleichzeitig verfluchte er sich selbst. Sicher war es wirklich nichts Ungewöhnliches wenn sie sich stritten, aber ihre letzte Begegnung ging mehr als nur daneben. Und das lag ganz allein an ihm. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er so verletzende Worte ihr gegenüber gewählt hatte. Denn seine Freude war durchaus übermäßig groß gewesen. Schließlich hatte er sie fast fünf Wochen lang nicht gesehen.

Zwei Tage waren inzwischen vergangen. Doch seit diesem Zwischenfall hatte er sie nicht wieder gesehen. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass sie ihm absichtlich aus dem Weg ging. Und außerdem wurde im Schloss viel darüber getratscht, dass sie die ganze Zeit über mit Narwainion zusammen war. Zweifellos wollte sie ihn eifersüchtig machen. Soviel stand fest. Aber er wusste, dass Narwainion ihr Großvater war!

Eine leise Ahnung beschlich ihn, als er näher darüber nachdachte. Ja, er wusste es. Aber wusste sie es denn? Er verwarf die aufgekommenen Zweifel sofort und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Nein das war unmöglich. Warum sollte er es ihr nicht gesagt haben!?

Der Fluch.

Legolas stieß sich mit einem Mal von der Wand ab und zog so die größte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Aller Augen wanderten zu ihm und selbst Aragorn drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn fragend an.

„Sie weiß es nicht, Mellon! Er hat es ihr nicht gesagt, da er denkt, der Fluch könnte auf ihn zurückfallen!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Legolas hinter dem Vorhang und überließ es Aragorns Kombinationsvermögen, ob er die Worte richtig einordnen konnte oder nicht.

Mit großen Schritten durchquerte Legolas die Eingangshalle. Wenige Minuten später stand er vor Narwainions Gemach und klopfte energisch an.

Als er keine Antwort erhielt, öffnete er einfach die Tür und trat ein. Goldenes Licht fiel durch die Fenster und ein großer Schatten breitete sich auf dem Zimmerboden aus. Narwainion stand mit dem Rücken zu Legolas am Fenster. Die Hände hatte er auf das Geländer des kleinen Balkons gelegt. Als er die Anwesenheit des Eindringlings bemerkte, drehte er sich mit einem fragenden Ausdruck in den Augen zu ihm um.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre Eures Besuches?" Er bemerkte, dass Legolas ihn beinahe feindlich musterte. Ob er etwas bemerkt hatte? Dumm war er ja nicht.

„Warum habt Ihr mir verschwiegen, dass sie es nicht weiß." Legolas' Stimme hatte einen ruhigen beherrschten Klang. Doch seine geballte Faust sagte alles.

„Dass sie was nicht weiß, Hoheit?"

„Dass Ihr verwandt mit ihr seid." Der Prinz von Ithilien hatte keine Lust das Versteckspiel mitzuspielen. Er wollte die Wahrheit von Narwainion hören. Dieser straffte die Schultern abwehrend und nickte dann leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Ich dachte, das wäre Euch klar."

„Wie Ihr seht ist es das nicht.", antwortete Legolas kühl. Nun seufzte Narwainion schwer und Legolas hatte den unangenehmen Eindruck, dass der alte Elb ihn nicht ernst nahm und seine Frage wie die eines kleinen dummen Kindes behandelte.

„Da ich euer beider Verhalten gut beobachtet habe, wusste ich dass ich nur so vorgehen konnte, um Euch die Wahrheit sagen zu können. Da Ihr davon ausgegangen seid, dass sie es weiß, sie aber nicht ahnt, dass Ihr es wisst, hättet Ihr es ihr nie gesagt und sie auch nie danach gefragt. Ihr habt es als eine Art Trumpf angesehen, nicht wahr?" Legolas kam sich plötzlich schrecklich dumm und kindisch vor.

„Hätte ich aber gesagt, dass Ihr nichts verlauten lassen dürft, da sie es nicht wissen DARF, hätte dieses Geheimnis früher oder später Eure Lippen verlassen." Legolas musste wohl oder übel nicken.

„Ich weiß, dass Ihr es aus gutem Willen und schlechtem Gewissen heraus getan hättet. Oder vielleicht auch nur aus Ärger darüber, weil Ihr vielleicht wieder einmal vermutet hättet, dass sie Euch mit mir provozieren will. Dann hättet Ihr ihr lautstark offenbart, dass sie Euch gar nicht provozieren kann, da sie mit mir verwandt ist."

Es war erschreckend, wie präzise genau Narwainion Legolas' Charakter eingeschätzt hatte. Dem Prinzen lief ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken. Bei Eru, wer war dieser Mann? Es war unheimlich, dass er alles zu wissen schien.

Da Legolas schwieg, fuhr sein Gegenüber nach einer kleinen Pause unbeirrt fort.

„Wenn Luz erfährt, dass ich Adamantiels Familie angehöre, steht mir großes Unheil bevor. Sie würde mich ohne Gnade töten." Legolas schüttelte ernst den Kopf.

„Vielleicht solltet Ihr ihr eine Chance geben. Vielleicht kann sie sich wehren. Sie weiß nichts von diesem Fluch..."

„Und dabei soll es auch bleiben.", fiel ihm Narwainion heftig ins Wort.

„Aber wenn sie es wüsste...", begann Leglas erneut.

„Sie würde sich nur ängstigen.", murrte der andere schlecht gelaunt.

„Aber sie hat schon Angst! Sie weiß nicht, was mit ihr geschieht. Sie weiß nicht was mit ihr los ist, und warum sie mich angegriffen hat. Sie macht sich Vorwürfe ohne zu wissen warum." Ein gemeines Grinsen huschte über Narwainions Gesichtszüge, verschwand aber ebenso schnell wie es gekommen war und machte Trauer platz.

„Wenn Ihr ihr nur Eure Sorgen mitteilen könntet. Es ist ja rührend, wie Ihr Euch um sie kümmert, aber lasst den Fluch meine Sache sein. Schließlich versuche ich schon seit ihrer Geburt, etwas dagegen zu tun. Wenn Luz von mir erfährt, wird ihn auch nichts davon abhalten, meine Tochter zu suchen. Nichts wird ihn aufhalten bevor er nicht jeden, bis auf ein letztes Mitglied der Familie ausgelöscht hat." Die Stimme des alten Elben war traurig. Und doch hörte der Prinz noch etwas anderes heraus.

„Warum nur einen?", fragte er mit belegter Stimme. Narwainion sah ihn schmerzerfüllt an.

„Was denkt Ihr wohl? Damit sich die Blutlinie fortsetzt und er immer wieder seine Rache nehmen kann. Es ist Teil des Fluches, dass der letzte Überlebende trotz seines Wunsches, dass es nie dazu kommen mag, Nachkommen zeugt. Meine Vorfahren...alle sind Kinder von Mördern gewesen und wurden später selbst zu Mördern." Entsetztes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. Legolas war, als würde er erst langsam und allmählich die gesamte Situation und deren Tragweite begreifen.

„Sieh mal!" Adamantiel wedelte aufgeregt mit der Hand, um Luferion auf etwas aufmerksam zu machen, was sie entdeckt hatte. Der große schöne Mann kam rasch näher und betrachtete den Stand und dessen Ketten aus Holz, Steinen oder Metall eingehend.

„Wie findest du die?", fragte die junge Elbin mit glänzenden Augen. Eine schlichte Kette baumelte in ihrer Hand hin und her. Sie war nicht sehr lang und hatte auch keinen Anhänger. Sie schien aus getrockneten Samen und Kernen gefertigt zu sein.

„Leg sie an, dann kann ich es besser beurteilen.", erwiderte er lächelnd und verfolgte jede ihrer Bewegungen mit den Augen.

„Und?" Er lachte leicht und stupste mit dem Zeigefinger ihre Nasenspitze an.

„Ich finde sie passt perfekt zu dir. Wie viel kostet sie?" Mit dieser Frage wandte er sich an die alte bucklige Frau, die im Halbschatten ihres Standes stand und alles mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck verfolgte.

„Ich an Eurer Stelle würde erst einmal fragen ob sie auch wirklich zu ihr passt." Die Stimme der Alten war rauchig. Etwas Ungeduld schwang in ihren Worten mit. Niemand kam auch nur auf die Idee, dass ihre Ketten nicht einfach nur so zum Spaß da hingen, wo sie hingen. Sie kaute auf dem Brei in ihrem Mund herum, der viele Stunden zuvor mal eine Wurzel gewesen war. Mit einer fluchenden Bemerkung auf den Lippen, spuckte sie das Gemisch aus Speichel und zerkleinertem Holz auf den Boden. Den angeekelten Blick einer Kundin überging sie. In Luferions Augen schien sie sogar glücklich darüber zu sein, dass die Frau schnell den Stand verließ, ohne etwas zu kaufen.

„Wieso sollte sie nicht zu ihr passen, Mütterchen?" Die grünen Augen der Buckligen hefteten sich nun auf den Elben. Als sie jedoch merkte, dass sie mit ihrem Blick nicht seine Seele durchdringen konnte, wandte sie sich schnaufend ab und griff mit einer ihrer Hände, die von Falten überzogen waren, nach der Kette an Adamantiels Hals.

„Sie braucht einen stärkeren Zauber für ihren schwachen Charakter.", murmelte sie und riss das Schmuckstück mit einer flinken Bewegung von Adamantiels Hals. Dabei starrte sie ihr unentwegt in die Augen.

„Hey!" Luferion eilte seiner kleinen Freundin sofort zur Seite. Die Alte war ihm nicht ganz geheuer.

„Was soll das bitte schön heißen!?" Er zuckte unter der Lautstärke der jungen Frau zusammen. Ihr Kampfgeist war erwacht. Sie war zwar im ersten Augenblick überrascht gewesen, doch das wollte sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Seit wann hatte sie denn einen schwachen Charakter!?

Als die Alte aber keine Anstalten machte, ihr auf die Frage zu antworten, packte Adamantiel sie am Umhang, um sie festzuhalten. Die bucklige Frau hielt kurz inne, sah grimmig über die Schulter, nickte dann kurz und lief dann weiter. Adamantiel, die von dieser Kraft beeindruckt war, wurde einfach mitgeschleift in die hinterste Ecke des kleinen Standes. Ringsum tummelten sich die Menschen. Es roch nach Kräutern, frischem Obst, Gemüse und Fisch der etwas zu lange die Wärme der Sonne genossen hatte. Marktschreier boten ihre Waren feil.

„Seid Ihr nicht nur frech sondern auch noch taub!?", raunzte Adamantiel die Alte an. Doch die ging nicht darauf ein. Verdutzt blieb die Elbin neben ihr stehen. Ihr Handgriff hatte sich gelockert. Sie wollte sich schon schulterzuckend abwenden und zu Luferion gehen, doch in diesem Augenblick, drehte sich die Alte zu ihr um. Eine andere Kette baumelte in ihrer Hand.

„Da." Mit dieser Bemerkung drückte sie die Kette mit einer ihrer knochigen Hände gegen Adamantiels Brust. Diese nahm sie entgegen und begutachtete sie kritisch. Sie war keineswegs so, wie sie sich eine Kette aussuchen würde. Das Band bestand aus feinstem hellem Leder, an dem ein getrockneter Vogelfuß hing. Adamantiel verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Das häng ich mir niemals um den Hals.", protestierte sie. Die Bucklige blinzelte aus Schlitzaugen zu ihr auf.

„Ihr müsst sie nicht tragen. Nur mit Euch führen solltet Ihr sie immer.", murrte sie unwillig und zeigte dann mit einem spitzen Finger auf den Diamanten, der um Adamantiels Hals hing.

„Sie neutralisiert ihn." Ihre Stimme glich nun beinahe einem Flüstern. Unwillkürlich griff sich das Mädchen an den Hals. Ihre Hand umschloss den Stein. Er war kühl. Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem getrockneten Vogelfuß, den sie an ihre Brust drückte. Er verströmte eine unbändige Hitze.

„Wieso muss er neutralisiert werden?"

„Das Böse...Die Energie die er verstrahlt...Eure Schwäche...", jetzt begann die Frau nur noch zusammenhangslose Sätze zu stottern. Adamantiel spürte, wie Abscheu in ihr aufstieg. Und nicht nur das: Ein Gefühl des Hasses überwältigte sie. Wie konnte die Alte es wagen, ihren Diamanten als das Böse zu bezeichnen? Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ließ sie eine Hand nach vorn schnellen, die sich fest um den Hals der Buckligen schloss. Diese stieß einen keuchenden Laut aus.

„Ich...habe es gewusst. Es stecken zwei Seelen in diesem...Körper...Wie er es gesagt hat...Das Mädchen scheint die Schwächere...zu sein." Ein kratziges Kichern verließ ihre Lippen, wurde jedoch sofort von Adamantiels zudrückender Hand erstickt.

„Du hättest lieber nicht sicher gehen sollen, alte Elster." Die kalten Worte wurden von einem leicht grausamen Lächeln unterstrichen.

„Adamantiel! Lass das! Was soll das!?" Luferion stürzte auf die beiden zu und versuchte Adamantiel von der Alten wegzuzerren. Doch aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund, war sie stärker als er und hielt die Gurgel der Alten weiterhin fest umschlossen. Der Blick der Elben drückte nun Verzweiflung aus. Was war nur in sie gefahren?

„Verschwinde!", zischte das Mädchen mit eiskalter Stimme und bedachte den Elben mit einem hasserfüllten Blick. Das Stahlblau ihrer Augen bohrte sich tief in seine Seele und verursachte einen dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Herzen.

Luferion konnte nur tatenlos mit ansehen, wie das Leben langsam aus dem menschlichen Körper wich. Die Alte röchelte schwer. Langsam beugte sich die blonde Elbin zu ihr hinunter.

„Ich muss mich bedanken. Durch deine Hilfe fiel mir der Zugang zu ihrer Seele leichter als ich es mir je erhofft hatte.", flüsterte sie am Ohr der Buckligen. Diese legte zittrig die Hände um die Handgelenke ihres Angreifers. Die Augen traten schon leicht hervor. Das Gesicht war mittlerweile blau-lila angelaufen.

----------------------

Adamantiel POV

Dichter Nebel umgab mich wie ein waberndes Tuch. Ich sah schemenhafte Gestalten, die wie Schatten über eine Steinwand huschten. Doch eigentlich waren es nur helle graue und dunkle graue Farbtöne.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich mich irritiert. War ich ohnmächtig? Aber eben noch stand ich doch mitten auf dem Markt! Etwas bedrückte mich. Etwas schrie in mir ich solle aufhören. Doch womit? Ich drehte mich um. Meine Bewegung verursachte einen leichten Windhauch. Aber es war nicht nur das. Jemand war bei mir. Ganz in meiner Nähe.

„Wer ist da!?", rief ich unruhig in den Nebel hinein. Meine Stimme war kläglich und dünn. Mir kam alles so bekannt vor. Aber diesmal war es nicht die unheimliche Stille die mich umgab. Klagelaute und das jammervolle Stöhnen vieler Stimmen drangen an mein Ohr.

„Hörst du sie? Es sind ist der Nachhall und Ausdruck der Qualen, die deine Vorfahren erlitten haben." Ich fuhr herum. Ich wusste, wen ich vor mir sehen würde, und ich behielt Recht. Vor mir stand der Mann mit weißem langem Haar. Seine stahlblauen Augen musterten mich gehässig. Plötzlich merkte ich, dass ich gar nicht vor einer Nebelwand stand, sondern in einem kleinen weißen Raum. Meine Augen flogen umher und suchten nach einem Ausweg.

„Du brauchst dir gar keine Mühe zu geben.", bekam ich auch prompt eine Antwort auf meine Stumme Frage nach einem Fluchtweg.

„Du kannst nicht gegen mich gewinnen. Früher oder später wirst du ganz verschwunden sein. Und so wie es aussieht, eher früher." Es war grotesk, aber er lächelte beinahe freundlich.

„Wer bist du?", fragte ich. Ich wusste sehr genau, dass ich diese Frage schon sehr oft gestellt hatte.

„Dein Fluch." Wieder lächelte er. Nun war es ein beinahe sanftes und wehmütiges Lächeln. Doch ich ließ mich nicht täuschen.

„Toll das sagt mir alles.", giftete ich ihn an. Der seltsame Mann kam langsam auf mich zu und bevor ich mich versah, schnellte eine Hand nach vorn und umschloss meinen Hals. Mein Kehlkopf schmerzte unangenehm.

„Ich kann dir alles erzählen, wenn du möchtest. Aber vorher solltest du wissen, dass du gerade einem Menschen das Lebenslicht auslöscht." Das Atmen fiel mir schwerer. Ich riss entsetzt die Augen auf.

„Nun. Ich deute dieses Flackern deiner Pupillen mal als eine Frage. Diese ist leicht zu beantworten. Mein Wille beherrscht deinen Körper während du hier in diesem komfortablen Raum festsitzt und wir miteinander plaudern. Ich habe schon viele deiner Blutslinie überwältigt. Aber so schwach wie du, war bisher keiner von ihnen."

Ich merkte, wie meine Nase zwickte und mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Zudem rauschte das Blut laut in meinen Ohren, da es sich in meinem Kopf staute. Ein unmenschlicher Laut entwich meiner Kehle und hatte eher den Anklang, als stammte er von einem Tier.

„Aber wie du ja selbst bemerkst, bist du noch da. Und solange nicht der Höhepunkt deines Lebens erreicht ist, wirst du mich immer wieder zurückdrängen können. Aber damit du schon einmal weißt, was dich erwartet, gebe ich dir einen kleinen Vorgeschmack."

Mein Herz raste nun wie wild und pumpte ergebnislos das Blut durch meinen Körper, in der Hoffnung, etwas Sauerstoff zu bekommen. Mein Blick verdunkelte sich und die Welt um mich herum wurde schwarz. Ich war der Ohnmacht nahe. Doch bevor ich das Bewusstsein verlor, tauchten vor mir bunte Bilder auf und Lärm drang an mein Ohr. Verwirrt fand ich mich auf dem gepflasterten Boden hinter dem Tresen eines Standes wieder. Blut das aus einer tiefen Schnittwunde sickerte, rann meinen Arm hinab und ich sah irritiert in Luferions Gesicht. Es wirkte hilflos und verzweifelt. Dann wanderte mein Blick weiter zu seiner Hand, die einen Dolch hielt. Blut klebte an seiner Schneide. Ich begriff zunächst nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Als ich aber auch den reglosen Körper vor mir entdeckte, stieß ich einen spitzen Schrei aus, der einige Passanten animierte, stehen zu bleiben und zu sehen, was vorgefallen war. Luferion reagierte schnell. Er warf seinen Umhang über den Körper der Alten, warf sie mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung über die Schulter und griff unwirsch meinen Arm. Leider den, der verletzt war. Betäubende Schmerzen bahnten sich den Weg zu meinem Kopf und hinterließen ein grausames Pochen. Ich würde hinter ihm hergeschleift. Aber ich wollte mich auch gar nicht dagegen wehren, denn ich spürte wie mich ein eiskalter Blick verfolgte. In einem Moment in dem mich die Neugier übermannte, warf ich einen Blick über die Schulter und sah ihn regungslos in der Menschenmasse stehen. Sein schneeweißes Haar hätte eigentlich jede Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen müssen, doch anscheinend nahm ihn außer mir keiner wahr.

---------------------

Keine POV

Es herrschte wieder helle Aufregung im Schloss. Aber nicht wegen des kleinen Prinzen, sonder einer Frau, die vor einigen Stunden in einem der Gemächer untergebracht worden war. Sie dämmerte noch immer in einem Zustand zwischen Leben und Tod dahin. Gerüchten zufolge sollte die junge Elbin, die eine tiefe, gefährliche Schnittwunde am Arm erlitten hatte, etwas damit zu tun zu haben. Doch sie hatte seit ihrem Eintreffen kein einziges Wort verloren, sondern nur teilnahmslos und apathisch vor sich hingestarrt.

König Elessar saß bei der alten Frau und wechselte einen stark duftenden Kräuterwickel, der um ihren Hals gelegt war. Sorge verzerrte seine Gesichtszüge und er schien gedankenverloren über etwas nachzusinnen. Neben ihm stand Legolas, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und düster auf die bucklige Frau starrend.

„Du solltest zu ihr gehen, Mellon." Aragorns Stimme schreckte den Elben aus seinen Gedanken.

„Narwainion kümmert sich um ihre Wunde.", antwortete er trocken. Doch in Wahrheit war er zutiefst besorgt um das Wohl seines Patenkindes. Außerdem behagte es ihm überhaupt nicht, dass Narwainion nun ganz allein bei Adamantiel war.

„Deine Anwesenheit könnte ihr gut tun.", sagte Aragorn mit Nachdruck in der Stimme.

„Du musst irgendwie erfahren, was geschehen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie dazu in der Lage wäre.", setzte er hinzu. Legolas schüttelte bedrückt den Kopf.

„Nicht sie. Luz." Die Worte verließen seine Lippen, als wären sie Gift. Aragorn blickte zum ersten Mal auf in das Gesicht seines Freundes. Selbst hinter seiner Maske erkannte er die Verzweiflung, mit der Legolas rang.

„Wir werden einen Weg finden, Mellon. Wir werden sie retten." Legolas nickte mechanisch. Er war dankbar für Aragorns Worte, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass es bereits zu spät für sie war.

„So Eru will.", murmelte der Prinz traurig und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Geh zu ihr.", drängte Aragorn ihn nun. Legolas schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe Angst sie zu verletzen.", gestand er.

„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit mir. Ich habe sie nur verletzt, seit sie hier ist.", sagte er verzweifelt. Aragorn lächelte leicht.

„Du musst ja nicht sprechen, mein Freund. Sei einfach bei ihr und lass deine Gefühle für dich sprechen."

„Aber die Frau...", wandte Legolas schwach ein.

„Ich kümmere mich um sie. Du weißt, dass die Kunst des Heilens mir sehr gut vertraut ist." Kaum hatte Elessar diesen Satz beendet, war Legolas auch schon zur Tür hinaus und eilte durch die Gänge zu Admantiels Gemächern.

Unzählige Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf, und schon machte er sich ernsthafte Vorwürfe, dass er nicht früher zu ihr gegangen war. Wer wusste denn, was Narwainion mit ihr machte!?

Ohne anzuklopfen betrat er ihr Zimmer. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und ließen das Licht nur gedämpft herein. Sein Blick huschte zu dem großen Bett auf der linken Seite des Zimmer. Zwischen vielen Decken und Kissen lag sie, das blasse Gesicht von goldenem Haar umrahmt. Daneben auf einem Sessel, saß Narwainion. Legolas' Blick verfinsterte sich, als er sah, dass sein Zeigefinger Adamantiels Stirn berührte.

„Was tut Ihr da!?", stieß er hervor und war mit zwei Sätzen bei ihm. Narwainion warf ihm einen unerklärlichen Blick zu. Anscheinend hatte der Elbenprinz ihn bei etwas gestört.

„Das habe ich bei ihr gefunden. Sie hielt es die ganze Zeit über in der Hand. Und nach den Berichten Luferions zu schließen, hat die Alte es ihr gegeben. Das ist der Grund des ganzen Übels, dass über sie hereingebrochen ist." Er zeigte Legolas ein Lederhalsband mit einem getrockneten Vogelfuß als Anhänger.

„Es verstärkt die zweite Seite eines Wesens und lässt sie zum Vorschein kommen. Bei manchen ist es wirkungslos, da die normale Seite stärker ist, als die Person, die noch im Inneren eines Körpers ruht. Die Menschen nennen es Gewissen und auch Unterbewusstsein. Es ist egal wie man sie nennt. Aber die ruhende Seite ist durchaus nicht immer die Bessere. Manche Lebewesen wechseln unbewusst zwischen ihnen hin und her. Diese Leute werden als verrückt erklärt und für schizophren gehalten. Oft veranlasst die stärkere Seite die Schwächere, sich ihr zu ergeben und sie handeln zu lassen. Im Leben ist das ein langsam voranschreitender Prozess, in dem immer mal eine Seite dominiert. Man wird mit einer stärkeren und einer schwächeren Persönlichkeit geboren. Im Laufe der Entwicklung können sich die Machtverhältnisse jedoch ändern. Dieses Amulett bewirkt, dass die andere Persönlichkeit mehr Macht bekommt. In diesem Fall hat es Luz die Chance gegeben schon vor seiner Zeit die Handlungen zu übernehmen. Er war viel stärker als Adamantiel."

Legolas nahm es dem alten Elben aus der Hand und betrachtete es eingehend.

„Aber warum hat sie ihr das gegeben?", fragte er leicht irritiert.

„Anscheinend hat sie eine starke zweite Persönlichkeit gespürt, die Adamantiel begleitet und wollte wissen, wer sie ist.", antwortete Narwainion. Legolas nickte verstehend.

„Könntet Ihr mich nun allein lassen?" Es war eher eine Aufforderung als eine Frage und Narwainion erhob sich. Konnte er doch ruhigen Gewissens sein, dass nichts schief laufen würde und dieser Elb seine Pläne nicht zerstören konnte. Er nahm Legolas die Kette aus der Hand und durchquerte mit ruhigen Schritten das Zimmer. Dann schloss er die Tür leise hinter sich zu.

Nun stand Legolas allein mit Adamantiel in einem Raum. Er setzte sich in den Sessel und stellte fest, dass er die Wärme von Narwainion abstrahlte. Er rückte näher zu der kleinen Elbin hin und ergriff ihre blasse Hand. Ein Gefühl von Mitleid kam in ihm auf, als er den rot gefärbten Verband an ihrem linken Arm betrachtete. Er verfluchte Luferion heimlich dafür, obwohl er wusste, dass der Elb in dieser Situation das einzig richtige getan hatte. Adamantiel hätte sich nie den Tod der Alten verzeihen können.

Er betrachte mit einem liebevollen Ausdruck in den Augen das schlafende Mädchen. Sie atmete zwar flach, aber immerhin gleichmäßig. Legolas war beruhigt, dass sie nicht auch in Lebensgefahr schwebte. Immerhin hatte sie viel Blut verloren.

Sein Daumen streichelte langsam über ihren Handrücken. Wie zart ihre Haut war! Er schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl, dass die Bewegung in ihm auslöste. Lange zurückgehaltene Phantasien zuckten nun wie Blitze durch seine Gedanken und er spürte wie sich seine Ohrenspitzen vor Scham rot färbten.

Er seufzte tief, sodass sich sein Brustkorb weit ausdehnte. Dann schlug er die Augen wieder auf und betrachtete sie erneut. Kleine Schweißperlen standen auf ihrer Stirn. Kurzentschlossen schlug er die dicke Decke zurück, die sie einhüllte. Verlegen stellte er fest, dass ihre nackte Haut nur noch von einem leichten Leinentuch verdeckt wurde. Ihre Brüste zeichneten sich deutlich darunter ab und Legolas konnte nicht umhin, sie anzustarren. Nur mit Gewalt konnte er seinen Blick losreißen, doch er verfing sich wieder im Anblick des zarten langen Halses, der von blonden Haaren umrahmt war. Langsam streckte er die rechte Hand aus, um die Haut dort zu berühren. Sie war seidenweich. Noch angenehmer und sanfter als die Haut ihrer Hände.

Sein Atem ging mittlerweile unregelmäßig und seine Hände begannen zu zittern. Gleichzeitig nagten Vorwürfe in seinem Herzen. Wie konnte er nur so rücksichtslos sein und sie begehren, während sie schwach und hilflos vor ihm lag? Schnell zog er die Hand wieder zurück und schob sie unter seine Oberschenkel. Nicht dass er vor lauter Gedankenlosigkeit wieder begann, sie nach ihr auszustrecken. Er fixierte lange Zeit verlegen seine Kniescheiben.

„Legolas?" Ihre sanfte leise Stimme ließ ihn den Kopf heben. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie wach war. Ihre grünen Augen musterten ihn freudig, überrascht und doch auch ein bisschen nervös.

„Seid Ihr endlich wach?", fragte er kühl und teilnahmslos. Sofort sprach Schmerz und Entsetzen aus ihrem Blick. Er verfluchte sich und seine große Klappe und entschloss sich, den Rat seines Freundes zu befolgen und lieber kein Wort zu sagen. Er wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall beleidigen oder verletzen. Deshalb legte er lächelnd den Finger an die Lippen.

„Schht.", bedeutete Legolas ihr sanft und griff mit einer Hand nach ihrer. Sie war überrascht und der Elb erleichtert, dass sie nicht sofort die Hand wegzog. Sein Daumen streichelte sacht über ihre Finger.

--------------------------

Adamantiel POV

Die Berührung unserer Hände löste eine große Sehnsucht in meinem Herzen aus. Und gleichzeitig beruhigte mich sein Streicheln. Ich fühlte, dass ich nicht mehr allein war. Ich sah in seine Augen und er wich meinem Blick nicht aus. Im Gegenteil. Es hatte den Anschein, als wollte er schweigen, und lieber seine Augen sprechen lassen. Und sie sagten mir mehr als ich mir je erhofft hätte. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich gerade auf meine Lippen, als mir wieder einfiel, warum ich eigentlich im Bett lag. Ein hektischer Blick fiel auf meinen Verband und dann sah ich Legolas wieder fragend an.

„Wie geht es der alten Frau?", brachte ich stockend hervor. Der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht tot war, nahm mir jedes Gefühl und jagte einen kalten Schauer durch meinen Körper. Ich spürte seine Hand an meiner Wange. Sanft und zärtlich. Und als ich in seine Augen sah, wusste ich, dass sie noch lebte. Aus irgendeinem Grund spürte ich, dass er nicht mit mir sprechen wollte und so schluckte ich weitere Fragen mühsam hinunter. Es fiel mir nicht schwer auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, denn Legolas' Hand auf meiner Wange lenkte mich ab.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich hergekommen bin.", flüsterte ich matt. Die Ereignisse hatten meine letzte Energie gefordert. Und ich spürte auch schon, wie heiße Tränen in meinen Augen brannten. Hätte ich mich nicht seinen Anordnungen widersetzt, wäre es sicher nicht soweit gekommen.

Ich verdrängte das Gesicht, dass sich vor meinen Augen bildete. Dieser weißhaarige Elb...Angst durchzuckte meinen Körper und ich krallte die Finger ein wenig fester in Legolas' Hand.

Ein kratzendes Geräusch, als er den Sessel zurückschob um aufzustehen, lenkte mich von diesen unheimlichen Gedanken ab. Er beugte sich über mich und nahm mein Gesicht in beide Hände. Sein rechter Daumen wischte eine kleine Träne von meiner linken Wange. Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Sein Anblick überwältigte mich. Sein sanftes Gesicht so nah vor mir, sein Atem, der meine Haut strich und das lange Haar, das meine Wange kitzelte, brachten mich schier um den Verstand. Ich musste kurz die Augen schließen um nicht vollends von ihm überwältigt zu werden. Als ich sie wieder öffnete, berührte seine Nasenspitze fast die meine.

Ich spürte, wie sein Gewicht mich ein bisschen nach oben drückte, als er auf das Bett kletterte und nun kniend über mir saß.

Ich sah zu, wie er nach einer meiner Haarsträhnen griff und sie spielerisch um zwei Finger wickelte. Dabei sah er mich verträumt an.

Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst. Hätte ich ihm am liebsten gesagt. Aber ich begriff, dass Worte hier fehl am Platz waren, da er mir eh nicht antworten würde. Warum, war mir immer noch schleierhaft! Ich hatte so viele Fragen an ihn. Vielleicht hatte er ja mittlerweile etwas herausgefunden.

Langsam hob ich meinen gesunden Arm und berührte seine Wange. Er zog die Luft tief ein und für einen kurzen Moment flatterten seine Augenlider. Ich lächelte und tastete mich weiter voran bis zu seinem Nacken. Dann zog ich den Arm wieder an mich und mit ihm Legolas. Er sah mich zunächst überrascht an, lächelte dann aber. Ich schloss die Augen und spürte mein Herz wild schlagen, als sein Atem meine Lippen streifte. In diesem Moment war mein Verlangen ihn zu küssen überwältigend groß. Ein tiefer Seufzer der Lust entwich mir, als ich endlich seine weichen Lippen auf meinen spürte und ein heftiges Kribbeln fuhr durch meinen Körper. Ich hatte das Gefühl sie würden zerschmelzen. Und als ich seine heiße Zunge spürte, die über meine Lippe leckte, entwich mir erneut ein tiefer Seufzer. Ich verstärkte den Druck auf seinen Nacken und öffnete den Mund ein wenig, um dann mit seiner Zunge zu spielen. Dem Verzweifeln nahe, merkte ich, dass es mir immer noch nicht ausreichte. Anstatt meine Lust mit seinem Kuss zu stillen, entfachte er sie nun um so mehr. Ich presste ihn begehrend an mich und spürte mit Wohlwollen, wie er eine Hand in meinen Haaren vergrub.

Als wir uns keuchend voneinander lösten, kribbelte mein ganzer Körper. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass allein seine Berührungen mich davon erlösen könnten. Ich warf ihm einen heißen Blick zu und irgendwie musste es etwas bewirkt haben, denn Legolas griff gekonnt mit einer Hand unter meinen Rücken und setzte mich auf. Mir wurde leicht schwindlig, aber das war egal, solange er mich hielt. Mein Blick blieb an seinen Lippen hängen und ich beugte mich leicht vor um sie erneut zu liebkosen. Er erwiderte meinen Kuss stürmisch und fordernd. Plötzlich waren seine Hände überall auf meinem Rücken. Und wo meine waren, wusste ich schon gar nicht mehr. Als Legolas den Kuss löste, wollte ich protestieren, doch noch ehe ich etwas sagen konnte, spürte ich, wie er meinen Hals mit kleinen Küssen bedeckte und stöhnte leise. Mein heißer Atem strich sein Ohr und er fuhr erregt zusammen. Dann biss er sanft in das Fleisch an meinem Hals. Ich stöhnte lauter und wünschte, er würde nie damit aufhören.

Doch plötzlich ließ er von mir ab und stemmte mich mit beiden Händen an meiner Schulter von sich. Ich sah ihn leicht irritiert an. Meine Wangen waren sicher gerötet. Ganz zu schweigen von meiner zerwühlten Haarpracht.

Er musterte mich eingehen und zog mich dann innig in seine Arme. Sein Kopf lehnte auf meiner Schulter und er drückte mich so fest an sich, dass ich um meinen verletzten Arm bangte.

„Legolas?", flüsterte ich leise und streichelte gedankenverloren seinen Rücken. Doch anstatt mir eine Antwort zu geben, schüttelte er nur leicht den Kopf. Sicher um mir zu verstehen zu geben, dass er nicht reden würde. Ich seufzte tief. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. Ich wollte ihm so viel sagen!

„Es ist besser wenn du jetzt gehst." Ich bemühte mich, meine Stimme besonders sanft klingen zu lassen. Er sollte nicht den Eindruck haben, ich würde ihn hinauswerfen wollen. Das wollte ich garantiert nicht!

„Das soll kein Rauswurf sein." Ich war überrascht über den Klang meiner eigenen Stimme.

„Ich habe nur so viele Fragen und so viele Dinge, die ich dir sagen möchte, dass mir dein Schweigen unerträglich ist." Ich spürte mit Unbehagen, wie er sich langsam von mir löste. Seine sturmblauen Augen drangen tief in meine Seele ein. Und in diesem Augenblick war ich mir sicher, dass ich ihm etwas bedeutete. Ich lächelte. Er sah mich zögernd an.

„Geh nur." Lachend versetzte ich ihm einen schwachen Stoß gegen die Brust. Er wankte kurz, entschied dann aber doch nach hinten umzukippen und sprang aus der Bewegung einer Rückwärtsrolle aus dem Bett. Ein klares Lachen verließ meine Lippen und ich folgte ihm mit meinen Augen, bis er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

--------------------------

Legolas POV

Sobald ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte, rammte ich wütend die Faust gegen die Wand. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr sofort durch meine Knöchel, doch ich achtete nicht darauf. Ich war so wütend, da ich nicht die Möglichkeit hatte ihr zu sagen wie ich mich zur Zeit fühlte. Als ich es versucht hatte, waren wieder nur verletzende Worte aus mir herausgesprudelt.

Zweifel nagten in mir, denn ich wusste, dass nicht ich die Ursache dafür war sondern etwas anderes. Ich wusste nur nicht, was. Und das machte mich rasend. Jedem anderen Lebewesen konnte ich sagen was ich dachte und fühlte. Warum also nicht auch ihr?

Über diesen Sachverhalt nachsinnend, wandelte ich in den Gängen zu meinen Gemächern, ließ mich dort auf das weiche Bett fallen und alles noch einmal Revue passieren.

Heftiges Verlangen durchzuckte mich, als ich an ihren Körper, ihre Haut, ihre Küsse und vor allem ihren Blick dachte. Ich legte verzweifelt einen Arm über die Stirn und schloss die Augen. Wie sollte sich unsere Beziehung zueinander verbessern, wenn ich nicht mit ihr reden konnte. Sicher, damals hatte ich sie absichtlich verletzt und gereizt. Aber jetzt wollte ich es doch nicht mehr. Mir war ein Lachen das sie von sich gab, lieber als ein wutverzerrtes Gesicht. Im Düsterwald noch hatte ich es mir ja regelrecht zum Ziel gesetzt, sie unglücklich zu machen.

Ich musste lächeln als ich daran zurückdachte. Sie hatte doch einmal wahrlich versucht mich im Teich zu ertränken, als sie mir diesen Stein an den Fuß gebunden hatte. Ich schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Mir war es unerklärlich wie aus diesem blanken Hass, den ich ihr gegenüber empfunden hatte, Zuneigung entstanden war. Gut, wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte es ziemlich lange gedauert, ehe es zu einem mehr oder weniger freundschaftlichen Verhältnis kam. Aber wie es sich zu dem entwickelt hatte, was ich heute empfand, war mir immer noch eines der großen Rätsel, die ich wohl nie würde lösen können.

Damals hätte ich sie aus tiefstem Herzen liebend gerne bei den Menschen zurückgelassen, die wir getroffen hatten. Sie hatte ihr Herz so sehr an diese Geschöpfe gehängt. Ich glaube dass der Moment, in dem sie sich aus Protest an den Pfahl gebunden hatte, der erste war, in dem ich so etwas wie Achtung und Respekt für sie empfunden hatte.

Ich schnellte aus dem Bett hoch. Natürlich! Das war die Lösung! Jetzt wusste ich, wie ich wieder normal mit ihr reden konnte. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich zuviel sagen würde, als mir lieb war.

--------------------

Fortsetzung folgt!

So ihr Lieben! Endlich liegen mal nicht Monate und Jahre zwischen den Kapiteln erleichtert guck Und das Kapitel ist sogar um einiges längere als die anderen freu Ich hoffe, es hat euch Spaß gemacht, es zu lesen!

Ganz liebe Grüße

:-) Eure Sleepy Bird


	21. Wahrheiten

_Laurie lantar lassi súrinen_  
Wie Gold fallen die Blätter im Wind

Wahrheiten

Eine Zofe zog leise und vorsichtig die Vorhänge zurück. Peinlich genau darauf bedacht, dass sie keinen einzigen Laut verursachte. Die Mittagssonne erhellte das düstere Zimmer und brachte etwas Leben hinein. Der Atem der Frau die in der linken hinteren Ecke im Bett lag, ging nur leicht und oberflächlich. Das Mädchen warf einen Blick über die Schulter und zog die Stirn kraus. Sie würde nicht mehr lange leben.

Sie drehte sich wieder um. Das durfte sie nichts angehen. Keinen der Dienerschaft im Palast von Minas Tirith gingen die Privatangelegenheiten der Herrschaften etwas an. Nur Gerüchte kämpften sich hier und da hartnäckig nach draußen. Zum Schluss war es wie bei der stillen Post: die Informationen die nach draußen drangen, hatten nichts mehr mit den wahren Begebenheiten zu tun. Wenn man Glück hatte, bekam man eine Halbwahrheit zu hören.

Das Mädchen faltete jetzt den Bademantel ordentlich zusammen und legte ihn auf den Stuhl. Sie bezweifelte, dass die Alte ihn noch irgendwann gebrauchen würde. Ein Seitenblick in das aschfahle Gesicht bestätigte ihr diesen Eindruck. Aber der König war ein hervorragender Heiler und konnte sie vielleicht noch retten.

Gedankenverloren drehte sie sich um...und stieß einen spitzen hohen Schrei aus, als sie gegen die Brust eines Mannes knallte. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte, doch noch bevor sie den Boden berührte, fingen zwei starke Arme sie auf. Ihre Nase schmerzte unangenehm, da sie direkt auf Kollisionskurs gewesen war. Verdattert blickte sie in zwei dunkelblaue Augen auf.

„Ver...Verzeiht mir Herr, ich habe Euch nicht gesehen.", stotterte sie unbeholfen. Sie wich ein paar Schritte zurück und senkte verlegen den Kopf. Dass sie einen Elben umrannte, konnte irgendwie auch nur ihr passieren.

„Nein es ist an mir mich zu entschuldigen." Sie war überrascht über diese tiefe melodische Stimme. Irgendwie passte sie nicht zu diesem Mann. Nur um irgendetwas zu tun, und auch weil es zu ihren Pflichten gehörte, raffte sie die benutzten Betttücher zusammen und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. Er hatte sich mittlerweile auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett der alten Frau niedergelassen. Sicher verfügt auch er über außerordentliche heilerische Fähigkeiten, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Ich hätte anklopfen sollen.", fügte er hinzu. Unwillkürlich musste sie nicken, stellte aber sofort erschrocken fest, dass sie ihn damit nur beschuldigte. Also setzte sie hastig die Worte:

„Aber nein, es war meine Unachtsamkeit und ich möchte mich entschuldigen", hinzu. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Elben.

„Ihr seht sehr erschöpft aus.", bemerkte der Mann plötzlich und das Mädchen errötete leicht. Wie aufmerksam von ihm.

„Trinkt einen Schluck, ehe Ihr Euch wieder Eurer Arbeit zuwendet." Mit diesen Worten nahm er lächelnd ein Glas vom Tisch und goss kristallklares Wasser hinein. Die Zofe schlug verlegen die Augen nieder.

„Danke, Herr." Sie nahm das Glas artig entgegen und trank mit großen und durstigen Zügen. Dann stellte sie das Glas zurück auf den Tisch und wagte es diesmal, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Er lächelte noch immer. Eine peinliche Stille entstand.

„So ich bin dann auch fertig." Sie wusste nicht warum sie sich so schnell zurückzog. Aber ihr Herz begann unglaublich schnell zu schlagen, wenn sie in seine Augen sah.

„Ich wünsche Euch noch einen angenehmen Tag.", presste sie so schnell zwischen den Zähnen hervor, dass sie nicht sicher war, ob er sie verstanden hatte. Aber noch während sie zur Tür hinausrauschte, die schmutzigen Laken in den Armen, erinnerte sie sich, dass er ein Elb war und bestimmt jedes Wort verstanden hatte, dass sie gesagt hatte.

Kaum hatte sie das Klacken hinter sich vernommen, hielt sie erleichtert inne. Seine pure Anwesenheit hatte ihr den Atem genommen, und das Gefühl, dass sie in seiner Nähe verspürt hatte, konnte sie auch jetzt nicht deuten.

Einmal tief durchatmen und dann geht's weiter, sagte sie sich im Stillen. Sie würde Ingjara erzählen, dass sie endlich auch einen Elben persönlich gesehen, ja ihn sogar umgerannt hatte. Der Beschreibung der Freundin nach zu urteilen, konnte es sogar Legolas gewesen sein. Und wenn es so war, dann hatte ihr Herz vor unendlicher Liebe so stark in ihrem Körper gepocht. Sie verehrte Helden und himmelte sie an. Die Männer der Stadtwache kannten sie schon sehr gut, denn auch diese bedachte sie mit dem Respekt, den sie auch dem König entgegenbrachte. Mit superguter Laune eilte sie den Korridor entlang. Der Tag entwickelte sich wohl langsam zum Guten. Jetzt musste sie nur noch Ingjara finden.

-----

Adamantiel POV

Die Nachricht war regelrecht durch alle Korridore geflogen. Die alte Frau war tot. Sie war noch am frühen Nachmittag der Quetschung erlegen, die ich ihr zugefügt hatte. Ich.

Nur vier Worte schwirrten ununterbrochen in meinem Kopf umher:

Frau. Tod. Ich. Schuld.

Sie ließen mich nichts anderes denken, geschweige denn konnte ich irgendetwas fühlen. Ein Mensch war durch meine Hand ums Leben gekommen. Eigentlich hätte ich etwas empfinden müssen. Aber meine Hand lag locker und unbeteiligt auf der Bettdecke. Ich starrte darauf. Gehörte sie wirklich zu mir? Wieso ballte sie sich nicht zu Fäusten und krallte sich in den weichen Bettbezug der Daunendecke? Warum lag ich nicht in Tränen aufgelöst auf meinem Kissen, das Gesicht tief in die schützenden Federn vergraben? Das einzige Gefühl das ich empfinden konnte war eine leichte, permanente Angst. Etwas in mir versuchte sich gegen die Gleichgültigkeit zu wehren, die mich befallen hatte. Aber es war zu schwach und konnte sich nicht in den Vordergrund drängen.

Ich betrachtete die andere Hand. Sie zuckte ein wenig. Schon seit ich die Nachricht erhalten hatte, war dieses Zucken das einzige, das mir bewies, dass ich noch lebte. Dass ich nicht vollkommen erstarrt war.

Die Gedanken zogen wieder Kreise und formten dieses Mal eine andere Reihenfolge.

Ich. Tod. Frau. Schuld.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür. Warum antwortete ich nicht? Ich sollte den Gast hereinbitten. Doch ich blieb stumm, mein Mund bewegungslos. Nach dreimaligen Klopfen, öffnete sich die Tür auch ohne meine Aufforderung. Warum klopften sie also dann? Ich sah den König Aragorn hereinkommen, seine Gattin war dicht hinter ihm, das Bündel mit dem kleinen Thronfolger lag in ihren Armen. Sie nahm sich keine Amme, die die Kinder großzog. Nur wenn es wirklich nötig war, ließ sie die Kleinen mal ein bis zwei Stunden in der Obhut eines Kindermädchens. Aber warum dachte ich jetzt daran? Seit Stunden hatte ich keinen vernünftigen Gedanken mehr fassen können. Und jetzt...Plötzlich fiel mir ein, dass ich den König hätte begrüßen müssen. Und Arwen selbst hatte auch sehr viel Respekt verdient. Ich nickte deshalb mit dem Kopf.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte mich die schöne Elbin und ich wandte den Kopf zur Seite um sie anzusehen. Sie hatte neben dem Bett platz genommen. Sie sah kurz zu ihrem Gatten auf, legte ihm den Sohn in die Arme und diese Geste genügte, um ihn aus dem Zimmer zu schicken. Das Geräusch der Tür erlöste mich aus meiner Starre. Ich sah die Königin der Menschen, die Frau, die ich gerne als meine Mutter bezeichnet hätte, lange schweigend an.

„Ich bin gefährlich." Meine eigene Stimme erschreckte mich, da ich, seit Legolas heute morgen gegangen war, kein Wort mehr gesprochen hatte. Ich registrierte, dass diese Worte Arwen überrascht hatten.

„Ihr solltet nicht hier sein.", warnte ich sie. Und noch während ich diese Worte sprach, verspürte ich ein Brennen in den Augen.

„In diesem Moment gibt es keinen Ort an dem ich dringlicher sein müsste.", erwiderte sie nach einer kurzen Pause. Ihre Worte trafen mich tief. Verzweifelt ergriff ich die Hand die sie mir ausstreckte mit beiden Händen. Die Tränen verschleierten mir die Sicht. Unter heftigem Schluchzen und laufenden Tränen entlud sich mit einem Mal ein Leid, das ich wenige Sekunden zuvor nicht ansatzweise empfunden hatte. Krämpfe fuhren durch meinen Körper.

„Sie ist tot.", schluchzte ich laut schniefend, denn die Tränen ließen meine Nase laufen.

„Ich habe sie...", ich stockte um Luft zu holen.

„Erwürgt." Ich merkte nicht, dass meine Stimme in ein unkontrollierbares Kreischen umgeschlagen war. Ich brüllte Arwen aus vollsten Lungen an. Der Schmerz in mir war so groß, dass ich ihn gegen irgendjemanden schleudern musste.

„Ich habe es nicht einmal bemerkt! Ich habe sie kaltblütig ermordet...Sie so lange gewürgt bis sie nur noch regungslos zu Boden sank...Und nichts empfunden. Nur tiefe Befriedigung als ich spürte, wie sie langsam schwach wurde..." Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde mir plötzlich speiübel. Ich sah die Augen der Frau, wie sie langsam hervortraten, hörte ihr Röcheln und erbrach mich auf den Bettvorleger. Ich hustete und keuchte, versuchte Atem zu bekommen und zittere am ganzen Leib. Dass sich meine Finger in die Hand der Königin gekrallt hatten, registrierte ich erst, als sie meinen Griff mit einem bestimmten Druck erwiderte, damit ich ihr nicht die Knochen brach. Entsetzt ließ ich los. Mein Herz flatterte panisch und ich starrte mit irrem Blick auf ihre Hände. Die tiefen Abdrücke meiner Fingernägel waren dunkelblau in ihrer feinen Haut zu sehen.

„Seht ihr?", rief ich wirr und vollkommen aufgelöst. „Jetzt verletze ich auch Euch! Ich schrecke vor nichts zurück! Ich bin grausam und gefährlich. Ich verdiene es nicht dass Ihr hier seid." Ich kreischte, schrie und schlug wild auf meine Oberschenkel ein. Nach einer Zeit fühlte ich nur noch ein taubes Kribbeln. Meine Gedanken schlugen kreuz und quer. Ich wollte fort. Nur weg von hier. Weit weg. Dorthin wo ich niemandem schaden konnte. Zu Timpetu. Der Kleine würde mich verstehen und trösten.

Ich schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. Hektisch, panisch und voller Angst. Plötzlich wurde mir schwarz vor den Augen. Ich spürte nur noch etwas, das meinen Fuß festhielt und mich so zu Fall brachte.

Als ich wieder erwachte, dröhnte mein Kopf. Automatisch fuhr ich mit der Hand an meine Stirn und ertastete weichen Stoff. Die Wunde an meinem Arm zog heftig. Sie musste wohl wieder aufgeplatzt sein.

„Hast du dich wieder beruhigt?" Ich erschrak. Arwen hatte sanft und ruhig gesprochen und doch schmerzten ihre Worte in meinem Kopf. Ich nickte verlegen und ließ die Hand wieder sinken.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte ich schüchtern. Ich wagte nicht, den Kopf zu neigen. Wer wusste wie schmerzhaft das war?

„Du bist mit dem Fuß unter dem Teppich hängen geblieben, hast das Gleichgewicht verloren und bist mit dem Kopf an die Bettkante gestoßen. Eine Zofe hat dir den Verband angelegt." Aufgrund des leichten Anfluges eines Lachens in ihrer Stimme, sah ich sie an. Und wurde mit einem stechenden Schmerz bestraft. Ruckartige Bewegungen sollte ich demnächst besser unterlassen.

„Aha.", war meine Antwort. Arwen lächelte liebevoll und streichelte sanft meine Wange.

„Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren wie du schon aufgesprungen warst.", erklärte sie sanft und ich senkte abermals den Blick. Schamesröte stieg in mein Gesicht und verstärkte das Klopfen und Hämmern in meinem Kopf. Ich musste mich idiotisch aufgeführt haben. Wie eine Irre. Gimli hatte mir einmal erzählt, dass die Menschen besondere Häuser für Irre hatten, damit diese ihnen nicht mehr gefährlich werden konnten. Sie wurden angeblich rund um die Uhr bewacht und manche mussten sogar gewaschen werden, da sie so verwirrt waren. Ich hoffte inständig, dass Aragorn und Legolas nicht schon planten, mich in eine solche Anstalt zu schicken.

„Der Bettvorleger.", stotterte ich plötzlich. Es war doch berechtigt wenn sie mich wegsperrten. Wer dachte in solchen Momenten schon an einen besudelten Bettvorleger?

„Er wird gerade gereinigt.", erwiderte die Königin ruhig. Ich nickte.

„Verzeiht mir, bitte." Ein flehentlicher Ton schwang in meiner Stimme mit. Ich hatte Arwen ja schließlich angeschrieen und beinahe die Knochen gebrochen.

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Hast du Hunger?" Ich sah sie erstaunt und fragend wie ein dummer Ochse an. Ein tiefes Knurren, aus meiner Magengegend stammend, übernahm die Antwort.

„Oh ja...und wie.", flüsterte ich. Meine Stimme war ganz rau und kratzig. Außerdem war da ein widerlicher Geschmack in meinem Mund, und den wollte ich mit einem würzigen Wein wegspülen. Ich wollte gerade aufstehen, da hielt mich Arwen zurück.

„Nein bleib sitzen. Es ist weit nach Mitternacht. Ich habe den Mädchen aufgetragen dir etwas zu bringen wenn du wach bist." Sie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, ging hinaus und ließ mich mit noch mehr Schuldgefühlen sitzen. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über an meiner Seite gesessen und über mich gewacht.

Ein Mädchen mit einem riesigen Tablett trat ein. Die Königin selbst trug einen Krug. Ich war enttäuscht als nur Wasser in den Becher plätscherte. Arwen tat noch einige Kräuter hinzu und ich musste das Gebräu trinken.

„Es ist gut gegen Übelkeit und den Kopfschmerz.", sagte sie. Wieder schämte ich mich, da ich mich ertappt fühlte.

Ich trank und spürte, wie allmählich die Lebensgeister wieder in meinen Körper zurückkehrten. Und mit ihnen ein stechender Schmerz in den Oberschenkeln. Ich tastete verblüfft danach.

„Du warst sehr aufgebracht. Aber es war gut, dass du deinen Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen hast. Ich gebe zu, dass es ein wenig unheimlich war, aber zum Glück hat der Teppich deiner Raserei ja ein Ende gesetzt." Ich sah sie bedröppelt an.

„Das tut mir alles so leid. Ich...", doch sie hinderte mich am Sprechen.

„Du kannst nichts dafür.", sagte sie. Anscheinend wusste sie über etwas Bescheid, dass eigentlich keiner außer mir wissen konnte. Ich wollte heftig wiedersprechen doch sie ließ mich nicht dazu kommen.

„Mein Mann, Narwainion und Legolas haben die letzten Wochen damit verbracht, der Erscheinung, die du hast, in alten Schriften auf die Spur zu kommen. Der Diamant war ein Hinweis, dem sie nachgegangen sind." Ich spürte, dass sie mir nicht alles erzählen wollte, aber erst einmal war es gut, dass sie mir etwas berichtete, von dem ich bis jetzt nichts gewusst hatte. Darum also weilte Legolas hier in der weißen Stadt. Um etwas über den Elben in Erfahrung zu bringen. Um herauszufinden, wer ihn angegriffen hat. Plötzlich kam es mir auch plausibel vor, warum er so erzürnt gewesen war, als ich plötzlich vor ihm stand. Er hatte Angst vor mir! Und das mit Recht.

„Auf dir lastet ein uralter Fluch."

„Ich weiß.", erwiderte ich ruhig und diesmal hielt ich ihrem festen Blick stand.

„Er hat es mir gesagt. Ich habe nicht alles verstanden, aber das war unmissverständlich." Meine Stimme war jetzt klarer. Vielleicht lag es an den Kräutern.

„Sein Name ist Luz." Ich nickte und nahm es hin.

„Ich dachte, es hilft dir vielleicht wenn ich dir etwas über ihn erzähle. Es ist gut, seinen Feind zu kennen. Es ist gut, die Dinge bei ihrem Namen zu nennen. Nur endloser namenloser Schrecken ist noch schlimmer als der Tod...

Deswegen möchte ich, dass du etwas über ihn weißt. Nur offenbare es den Männern nicht. Sie denken immer noch, dass sie uns Frauen am besten schützen würden, indem sie uns im Dunkeln wandeln lassen. Doch es ist gefährlicher nichts zu wissen als sich mit der Gefahr selbst auseinander zu setzen."

„Ich schwöre, dass ich nie einen Ton über dieses Gespräch verlieren werde." Ich rang mir so etwas wie ein Lächeln ab. Arwen erwiderte es und dann begann sie, mir das zu erzählen was sie wusste. Sie hatte es ihrerseits alles von Aragorn erfahren. Und während sie sprach, spürte ich, dass sie die wirklich wichtigen Details ausließ. Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein als sie geendet hatte und ich erzählte, was ich meinerseits über Luz erfahren hatte. Ich erzählte ihr das Wenige, das ich wusste und mir zusammengereimt hatte. Dann war ich so vom Hunger überwältigt, dass ich begann die Speisen zu essen, die vor mir auf dem Tablett lagen. Arwen wartete geduldig, bis ich aufgegessen hatte.

„Du wirst einen Weg finden müssen, dich ihm zu stellen.", sagte sie so plötzlich, dass ich eine Traube fallen ließ. Ich steckte sie nachdenklich in den Mund und kaute darauf herum.

„Ich weiß.", erwiderte ich kurz und lachend. Dann besann ich mich und sah die Elbin ernst an.

„Aber ich bin zu schwach. Er hat es mir gesagt. Ich bin die Schwächste von allen, die er überwältigt hat."

„Es ist klar, dass er das gesagt hat.", antwortete Arwen energisch.

„Er tut alles um deinen Willen zu brechen. Du kannst doch nicht im Ernst auf ihn gehört haben!" Sie war empört von mir und das tat mir leid. Ich wollte sie nie enttäuschen.

„Er hat bewiesen, dass er stärker ist, oder nicht?", erwiderte ich trocken und wieder stand mir das Gesicht der alten Frau vor Augen.

„Du konntest dich nicht wehren. Es kam zu überraschend. Es war als ob eine starke Windböe dich plötzlich von einer Klippe weht. Hättest du gewusst, dass sie kommt, hättest du dich dagegen stemmen können." Ich musste grinsen. Doch sofort verfiel ich wieder in meinen Schwermut.

„Ich habe...es genossen." Es fiel mir nicht leicht, das zu sagen, aber es musste gesagt werden. Und auch diesmal fand Arwen sofort eine Antwort.

„Ich vermute, dass es seine Gefühle waren, nicht deine. Du hast nur die Erinnerung daran, da sie ja schließlich in deinem Körper stattfanden." Ihre Worte waren voller Liebe und Zuversicht, doch ich war mir dessen nicht sicher was sie sagte. Auch wenn es die Gefühle dieses rachsüchtigen Elben waren, ich hatte sie auf jeden Fall empfunden.

„Nur eines verstehe ich nicht.", setzte ich leise zu sprechen an. Die Vernunft hatte über meine Verzweiflung gesiegt, die anfängliche Leere war wieder in meinen Körper zurückgekehrt. Nur dass sie jetzt mit Schuldgefühlen durchtränkt war.

„Warum taucht er auf, obwohl ich keinen meiner Familie kenne?" Als ich die Worte aussprach, wurde mir schlagartig klar, warum ich sie nicht kannte. Warum mein Vater und meine Mutter mich allein bei den Zwergen zurückgelassen hatten.

Sie hatten mich gefürchtet.

Mich, ein kleines schutzloses Baby, das ich damals gewesen war. Die Erkenntnis traf mich tief und wieder bildeten sich Tränen in meinen Augen.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", erwiderte Arwen nach einer Weile. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie es wusste. Etwas wusste sie, das ich definitiv nicht wissen durfte. Aber das war auch erst einmal egal. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken loszuwerden.

„Aber ich bin nicht im Besitz des Goldenen Blattes." So etwas wie Hoffnung keimte in mir auf. Vielleicht war ja alles nur ein schreckliches Missverständnis. Doch im nächsten Moment schalt ich meine eigene Torheit. Ein Rachegeist irrte sich wohl kaum irgendwann in der Tür dessen, den er vernichten wollte. Er klopfte nicht an und sagte dann: Huch, leider die Falschen. Ich bemerkte etwas amüsiert, wie ich wieder in meinen alten Sarkasmus verfiel.

Arwen musste bemerkt haben, dass ich meine eigene Äußerung schnell wieder anzweifelte, denn sie legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter und drückte sie beruhigend.

„Schlaf jetzt. Du hast Ruhe nötig, um Kräfte zu sammeln. Die alte Frau war selbst schuld, denn sie wusste was sie tat, als sie dir diesen Anhänger gab." Ihre Worte ließen mich aufhorchen.

„Wo ist er eigentlich?"

„Narwainion hat ihn an sich genommen, als er Luferions Bericht hörte. Er hat uns erklärt, dass der Anhänger den anderen Teil deiner Seele verstärkt hat und Luz so die Möglichkeit gegeben hat, Macht über dich zu erlangen. Wohingegen der Diamant dich beschützt.", fügte sie hinzu. Ich nickte und griff nach dem Stein der um meinen Hals baumelte. Schon als ich ein kleines Kind gewesen war, hatte er mir stets Kraft gegeben. Jetzt wusste ich, woraus er der Legende nach bestand und betrachtete ihn das erste Mal mit einer großen Ehrfurcht. Die Tränen meiner Vorfahren hatten ihn geformt und ihm seine Gestalt gegeben.

Als ich ihn berührte, bildete ich mir für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein, er würde pulsieren. Ich lächelte über diesen abstrusen Gedanken.

Die Königin erhob sich langsam und ruhig. Ich sah sie fragend an und sie wiederholte ihre Aufforderung, ich solle ein wenig schlafen. Ich nickte, da mir bewusst war, dass auch sie sehr müde sein musste. Ich folgte ihr mit meinen Blicken, wie sie anmutig den Raum durchquerte und die Tür leise hinter sich schloss.

Keine POV

Während seine Gemahlin im Zimmer bei der kleinen Elbin war, um sie zu beruhigen und ihr Kraft zu spenden, hielt sich Aragorn in Legolas' Zimmer auf. Seit gut einer Stunde war das letzte Wort zwischen ihnen gefallen. Legolas lag ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett und Aragorn lehnte tief versunken im Sessel neben dem Fenster. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, die jedoch um das gleiche Thema kreisten. Die alte Frau.

Die blauen Augen starr auf die Decke gerichtet, atmete Legolas tief aus. Die Nachricht ihres Todes hatte ihn auf dem Gang ereilt. Kurz nachdem ihm eingefallen war, wie er wieder vernünftig mit Adamantiel kommunizieren konnte. Er ärgerte sich ein wenig, dass ihn diese Tatsache von seinem Vorhaben zunächst abbrachte. Er hatte Adamantiel die Nachricht nicht überbringen wollen. Er und Aragorn waren sich einig gewesen, ihr erst einmal nichts davon zu erzählen. Sie hatten die Dienerschaft schweigen geheißen und doch hatte sie es erfahren. Und sie wussten nicht, durch wen. Legolas hatte es nur zufällig beim Gespräch einiger Küchenmädchen aufgeschnappt gehabt und war sofort zu Aragorn geeilt. Doch als er in der Bibliothek nach ihm gefragt hatte, hatte man ihm ausgerichtet, dass der König ihn in seinen eigenen Gemächern erwarten würde. So war der Elb zu seinem Zimmer geeilt und hatte Aragorn am Fenster stehend vorgefunden. Er schien nervös und aufgebracht zu sein und als er Legolas eintreten gehört hatte, hatte er auch sofort losgelegt.

„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht.", war es aus ihm herausgeplatzt. Er schien in seinem Stolz verletzt gewesen zu sein und im nächsten Satz, den der König hervorgesprudelt hatte, hatte Legolas auch die Ursache dafür erkannt.

„Sie war auf dem besten Weg zur Besserung.", hatte er vorwurfsvoll gesagt. Der Elb hatte nicht recht gewusst, gegen wen er diesen Vorwurf richtete. Also war ein kurzes Schweigen eingetreten.

„Ich habe ihr Zimmer erst verlassen, als sie über den Berg war. Es stand noch schlecht um sie und dennoch war sie auf dem Weg der Besserung."

„Das Leben nimmt gar seltsame Wege mein Freund. Vielleicht erlitt sie einen Rückschlag. Du hast dein Bestes getan. Sie war alt und schwach. Also gräme dich nicht." Aragorn hatte eine unwirsche Bewegung auf seine Worte hin gemacht und dann den Kopf geschüttelt.

„Ich weiß, dass ich mein Bestes getan habe. Nur ein ungutes Gefühl bedrückt mich. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie natürlich aus dem Leben geschieden ist." Legolas hatte gespürt, wie schwer ihm diese Anschuldigung gefallen war. Gegen wen auch immer Aragorn sie ausgesprochen hatte, es bedeutete, dass ein Mörder im Schloss weilte.

„Hast du mich deshalb allein in meinen Gemächern aufgesucht, Mellon?" Seine sanfte Stimme hatte dem Menschen ein wenig Zuversicht gegeben, denn er straffte die Schultern wieder ein wenig.

„Ja. Denn ich weiß nicht, wem außer dir und Arwen ich trauen kann. Denn wer es auch war, er muss einen Groll gegen die Alte gehegt haben, oder wollte sie zum Schweigen bringen." Diese Äußerung hatte den Elben überrascht.

„Was hätte sie verraten können?", hatte er verdutzt gefragt. Aragorn hatte nichts geantwortet.

„Admantiel weiß es.", hatte er stattdessen gesagt. Legolas hatte genickt. Die tiefgehende Sorge um ihren Gemütszustand bemächtigte sich wieder seiner Seele.

„Sorge dich nicht, ich habe Arwen bei ihr gelassen. Ich stand einige Zeit vor der Tür und nach wenigen Minuten hat sie geschrieen und getobt. Ich hörte gequälte, erstickte Laute, einen dumpfen Knall und dann war alles still." Er hatte eine Pause eingelegt und ein leicht amüsiertes Lächeln war über seine beunruhigten Gesichtszüge gehuscht.

„Ich habe die Tür geöffnet, da ich in Sorge um Arwen war. Doch es stellte sich heraus, dass Admantiel außer Gefecht gesetzt worden war." Legolas hatte dem wissenden Lächeln, das ein leichtes Grinsen wurde, nicht mehr standhalten können und gefragt, was geschehen sei.

„Ein Teppich hat über ihre Raserei gesiegt. Sie hat sich leicht am Kopf verletzt, aber es ist halb so wild. Immerhin schwebt meine Gattin jetzt nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr." Das Grinsen war verschwunden und der Elb hatte seinen Freund stirnrunzelnd angesehen.

„Du hältst sie also für gefährlich?" Ein leichter Vorwurf hatte in seiner Stimme mitgeschwungen. Seitdem saßen beide Freunde schweigend im Zimmer und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

„Die Frage, die es zu beantworten gilt, ist doch: Warum hat die Alte dem Mädchen diesen Anhänger gegeben?" Aragorns Worte waren bedächtig gewählt und rissen Legolas aus seinen eigenen Gedanken. Er dachte kurz nach, ehe er zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Narwainion meinte in etwa, dass sie eine zweite Seele gespürt hatte und neugierig war, wer sich dahinter versteckte." Aragorn runzelte die Stirn.

„Reine Neugier?"

„Es passt nicht zu deiner Verschwörungstheorie, oder?" Ein leichtes Grinsen malte sich auf das Gesicht des Elben.

„Nein irgendwie nicht.", bestätigte Aragorn ihn.

„Die nächste Frage wäre demzufolge, wer das Leben der Frau um einige Jahre verkürzt hat."

„Es könnte jeder gewesen sein.", sinnierte Legolas. Sein Freund stöhnte leicht entnervt. Ein kurzer Blick in Aragorns Augen ließ Legolas plötzlich erstarren.

„Du verdächtigst sie doch nicht wirklich, mellon?" Er konnte einen drohenden Unterton nicht unterdrücken. Aragorn zögerte ehe er zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wäge die Tatsachen ab, mein Freund. Sie hat einmal die Beherrschung verloren und kann sie auch ein zweites Mal verloren haben. Was ist, wenn Luz längst schon die Macht über ihren Körper gewonnen hat und uns etwas vorspielt? Er hätte in den heutigen Mittagsstunden sein Werk vollenden können."

„Das sind inakzeptable Vorwürfe die du da gegen sie erhebst, Aragorn!" Beide Freunde starrten sich eine Zeit lang wütend an. Nach kurzer Zeit abermaligen Schweigens erhob sich der König und begab sich zur Tür.

„Ich werde die Zofe fragen, die Mittags die Laken der Kranken gewechselt hat. Vielleicht ist ihr etwas aufgefallen. Aber nun muss ich mich zu Bett begeben. Es war ein langer Tag. Gute Nacht." Legolas erwiderte nichts auf die guten Wünsche seines Freundes, und beschloss gleich ebenfalls zu Bett zu gehen. Er zog die langen Samtvorhänge zu, entkleidete sich rasch und kroch unter die weichen Laken.

Legolas POV

Es fiel Elben leicht, einzuschlafen, sollte man meinen. Aber ich lag lange wach und starrte an die dunkle Decke. Ich konnte noch immer nicht begreifen, dass Aragorn Adamantiel misstraute. Er müsste wissen, dass sie nie zu solch einer Tat fähig war. Meine Gedanken wirbelten unaufhörlich, verweilten im Düsterwald, als ich Adamantiel verletzt sah, verweilten auf der Reise bis nach Minas Tirith und am Wasserfall in Ithilien. Sie wanderten weiter zurück nach Minas Tirith, zum plötzlichen Auftauchen meines kleinen Patenkindes und mir wurde auf einmal klar, dass ich mir ein Leben ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen konnte. Sie bestimmte mein gesamtes Handeln und Denken. So wie jetzt. Ich lächelte bei dem Gedanken an unsere erste Begegnung. Ein paar Worte fielen mir ein, die sie mir damals gesagt hatte. Ich hörte sogar ihre Stimme, als wäre es gerade in diesem Moment, in dem sie ihre Drohung aussprach: „mein Pfeil findet schneller den Weg in Euer Herz, als Euch lieb sein könnte"

Seither war fast mehr als ein halbes Jahr vergangen und nun erfasste ich diese Worte in einem ganz anderen Licht. Denn wenn der Pfeil aus ihrem Lachen, ihrem Unmut, ihrem Charme, ihrer Natürlichkeit und ihren kleinen Fehlern bestand, dann hatte sie schon damals durchaus recht gehabt. Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten.

Plötzlich hielt ich es nicht mehr aus, schwang mich aus dem Bett, zog meine Leggins an und griff nach dem Wasserkrug, in den ich am Nachmittag einige Kräuter aus der kleinen Schatulle, die die Menschenfrau ihr einmal gegeben hatte, streute. Wollten wir doch mal sehen, was sie darüber dachte. Außerdem war es an der Zeit, dass ich mit ihr sprach.

Vor ihrer Tür hielt ich zunächst inne. Es war kurz vor Morgengrauen und sie schlief sicher tief und fest. Ein kurzer Zweifel überkam mich, doch ich ignorierte die vielen Alarmglocken in meinem Kopf. Ich hatte gelernt, dass sie nicht gern überrascht wurde. Ich wollte jetzt mit ihr reden, auch wenn sie mir für diese Ungeniertheit den Hals umdrehte.

Es bot sich mir ein sehr bizarrer Anblick: Adamantiel lag auf dem Rücken auf dem Boden, die Beine angewinkelt auf einem Sessel abgelegt und hob und senkte ihren Oberkörper. Kleine Schweißperlen standen ihr auf der Stirn. Verdutzt blieb ich stehen und betrachtete das Geschehen eine Weile.

„Neunhunderteinundzwanzig. Neunhundertzweiundzwanzig...Neunhundertdrei...ßig" Sie bemerkte mich, brach ihre nächtliche Übung abrupt ab, ließ die Beine vom Sessel gleiten, drehte sich auf den Bauch und grinste mich schelmisch an. Ich musste ziemlich verdattert ausgesehen haben, denn sie lachte amüsiert. Kein Zeichen von Trübsal war ihr anzumerken.

„Das kann dir auch nicht schaden.", sagte sie kurz und erhob sich. Sie stand etwas verlegen da und sah kurz auf ihre Zehenspitzen, bevor sie den Blick wieder mir zuwandte. Als ich schwieg, fragte sie: „Was willst du hier um diese Zeit?"

Ich deutete auf den Krug in meiner Hand und bat sie mit einer Geste um einen Becher, der auf ihrem Nachttisch stand. Sie sah mich erst verwundert an, ging dann aber zum Bett um mir das gewünschte Gefäß zu bringen. Ich goss mir ein, trank einen großen Schluck, und spürte, wie eine Hitzewelle durch meinen Körper jagte. Darauf folgte eine Kälte, die mich beinahe übermannte. Adamantiel sah mich schräg an und grinste, als ich am ganzen Körper zuckte.

„Ok, dass du etwas daneben geraten bist, wusste ich ja, aber für so eigenartig habe ich dich nicht gehalten." Ich grinste zurück, ergriff ihre Hand und rang mit den Worten. Jetzt kam es darauf an. Hoffentlich wirkte das Wahrheitsserum.

„Es tut mir leid.", brachte ich stockend hervor. Es schien ihr die Sprache zu verschlagen. Ihr Mund stand leicht offen.

„Du kannst sprechen.", stieß sie hervor. Ich lachte und sie fiel mit ein.

„Ja endlich. Und diesmal sage ich nicht nur dummes Zeug."

„Machst du doch sonst auch nie.", scherzte sie mit einem Zwinkern. Ich spürte, wie eine riesige Last von mir abfiel.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte ich und konnte nicht verhindern, dass meine Stimme rau klang. Sie strahlte mich statt einer Antwort einfach nur aus ihren grünen Augen glücklich an.

Keine POV

Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass Legolas mit ihr sprach! Seit sie in Gondor angekommen war, hatte er nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen. Nur Aule wusste warum!

„Es geht mir sehr gut.", sagte sie lachend und fasste seine Hand. Ein leichtes Kribbeln ging von dieser Berührung aus und Legolas zögerte einen Augenblick, ehe er auf ihre Antwort reagierte.

„Aber vorhin da...", begann er kritisch. Dafür dass sie gebrüllt und geweint haben soll, war sie sehr beherrscht. Ja sie wirkte sogar glücklich.

„Das ist vorbei. Ich kann es ja eh nicht ändern. Je leichter ich mich verunsichern lasse, desto leichter mache ich es Luz." Der Ausdruck ihrer Augen war entschlossen.

„Woher weißt du von ihm?", fragte Legolas. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Er hat es mir gesagt.", log sie. Kleine Notlügen waren doch erlaubt, oder? Zudem war es keine Lüge sondern eine Halbwahrheit.

„Du kannst mit ihm kommunizieren?", fragte Legolas besorgt und überrascht.

„Gestern auf dem Markt...da habe ich ihn getroffen. Ich befand mich in weißem Nebel und er erklärte mir auch, dass ich gerade dabei war...", sie zögerte leicht.

„Aber wie kommst du dazu, wieder mit mir zu sprechen." Sie lenkte vom Thema ab. Ihr Pate ging darauf ein.

„Die Gewürzmischung von Mala. Ich habe sie dir abgenommen, damals in Ithilien.", gab der Elb zu. Das Mädchen nickte verstehend und runzelte dann die Stirn.

„Aber warum...?"

„Weil ich sonst nicht normal mit dir sprechen kann. Ich weiß nicht, was geschehen ist und wieso ich ohne das Kraut nur verletzende Dinge zu dir sage, aber glaube mir, auch wenn das in Zukunft wieder geschieht...ich meine bestimmt genau das Gegenteil von dem was ich dir an den Kopf werfe." Seine Stimme wurde gegen Ende immer leiser. Adamantiel errötete leicht. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

„Was ist denn das Gegenteil von verletzenden Worten? Zynismus?" Sie war verlegen. Die Situation verunsicherte sie.

„Nein." Seine Stimme war nun tief und rauchig. Seine Augen sturmblau. Er sah sie direkt an und als sie den Blick abwenden wollte, zwang er sie mit einem Finger unter ihrem Kinn, wieder in seine Augen zu sehen. Die kleine Elbin musste unwillkürlich seufzen. Sie schloss die Augen und näherte sich langsam Legolas' Gesicht. Ihr Herz klopfte heftig und jagte das Blut gnadenlos durch ihren Körper. Sie spürte, wie ihre Lippen die seinen sanft berührten. Ihr Atem stockte und sie wusste, dass es Legolas genauso ging. Mit leichtem Druck liebkoste sie seine Lippen. Ein großes Verlangen nahm plötzlich von ihr Besitz und plötzlich glaubte sie, vor nichts und niemandem mehr Angst haben zu müssen. Sie drängte sich etwas näher an den großen Elben und er schloss sie in seine Arme. Seine kräftigen Händen spielten sanft auf ihrem Rücken.

Atemlos trennten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich in die Augen.

„Das...ist das Gegenteil von verletzenden Worten, Melamin.", hauchte er, sodass sein Atem ihre Lippen streifte. Ein Seufzer entwich der Diamantentochter und stürmisch presste sie ihren Mund erneut auf den ihres Geliebten.

„Ich glaube, das mag ich.", flüsterte sie nachdem sie erneut voneinander abließen. Zu mehr als einem Hauch ihrer Stimme, war sie nicht fähig.

„Ich...habe dich vermisst.", gestand sie. Es hatte sie einiges an Überwindung gekostet, das zu sagen. Sie streichelte sanft Legolas' Wange. Der Elb genoss diese Liebkosung und schloss genießerisch die Augen.

„Ich weiß.", ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Züge.

„Du bist süchtig nach mir, Melamin. Du kannst ohne mich nicht mehr leben. Sonst wärst du ja nicht allein hierher gekommen." Das Grinsen wurde breiter und zierte sein Gesicht von einem Ohr zum anderen. Empört stemmte Adamantiel ihn von sich und stützte die Hände in die Hüften. Ihre Augen blitzten rebellisch.

„Wer sagt das?", erwiderte sie heftig. Legolas lachte kurz auf.

„Du bist ganz schön arrogant. Glaub ja nicht, dass ich nur we..." Mit einem kurzen Ruck zog er die wütende Elbin an sich und verschloss ihre Lippen um sie zu einem neuen Kuss herauszufordern. Ihr anfänglicher Widerstand verebbte schnell. Als seine wandernden Hände über ihren Po streiften, nahm sie abermals Abstand und sah ihn hin und her gerissen an.

„Wirklich! Denk nicht, dass das so leicht ist.", warnte sie. Der Prinz musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Er wollte jetzt nichts verderben. Stattdessen streckte er die Hand aus und strich ihr zärtlich über den Kopf.

„Du bestimmst, wo die Grenzen liegen.", sagte er bestimmt. An seinem Blick erkannte sie, dass er es ernst meinte. Sie errötete blitzartig und sah zu Boden.

„Naja...so schlimm...ist das gar nicht." Noch während sie das aussprach, hätte sie sich ohrfeigen können. Was musste er denn jetzt von ihr denken!? Doch sie kam gar nicht mehr dazu, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen. Auf einmal spürte sie, wie die Hand an ihrem Kopf zu ihrem Hals wanderte und ihn leicht berührte. Es fühlte sich gut an.

Noch ehe sie sich fragen konnte, was wohl als nächstes passierte, spürte sie Legolas' Lippen auf eben der Stelle, die er zuvor mit dem Finger berührt hatte.

„Du hast so weiche Haut.", murmelte er verträumt und sog ihren Duft tief ein.

„Hey. Riech mich nicht weg." Sie versuchte zu scherzen, um die Situation zu entschärfen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Als er immer neue Stellen ihrer nackten Haut mit seinen Küssen bedeckte, verabschiedete sich ihr Verstand und jegliches Zeitgefühl war verschwunden.

Währenddessen hallten einzelne hastige Schritte durch die Gänge. Ingjara war, als hätte ihr jemand das Herz zugeschnürt. Seit dem Mittag hatte sie Xenia nicht mehr gesehen. Es war sonst nicht ihre Art, sich nicht mehr blicken zu lassen! Vielleicht war sie bei den Stadtwachen. Aber dann hätte sie doch sicher etwas gesagt. Und wenn ihr etwas passiert war? Die Angst kroch wieder in ihr hoch und sie beschleunigte die Schritte. Himmel, wo trieb sich dieses verdammte Gör nur rum!?

Im nächsten Korridor bog sie rechts ab und riss die Tür zur Besenkammer laut und geräuschvoll auf.

„XENIA!?! Bist du hier drin?" Gähnende Leere war die Antwort. Verzweifelt ließ Ingjara die Tür wieder ins Schloss fallen. Vielleicht war ihr auch gar nichts passiert und sie lag schon längst in ihrem gemeinsamen Gemach. Aufgeregt hetzte das Mädchen in den Westflügel zurück. Doch auch dieses Zimmer war leer.

„Verdammt.", murmelte sie besorgt und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie schloss besorgt die Augen. Sie war todmüde, aber zu aufgeregt um zu schlafen. Schreckliche Gedanken und Bilder schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Bilder von einem blutüberströmten leblosen Körper. Xenia. Erdolcht, erwürgt oder erschlagen. Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf. So etwas durfte sie nicht einmal denken!

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT!!!

Sorry dass es wieder so ewig gedauert hat! Ich danke euch, dass ihr immer noch so fleißig lest!!!!

Hab euch lieb!

Eure Seoko


	22. Interlude: Liebe

_Achtung! Dieses Chap beinhaltet ausschließlich detaillierte Beschreibungen zum...ehm..Beischlaf? Wer so etwas nicht lesen will, möchte jetzt bitte sofort hier aufhören. Es ist nicht zwingend das Chap zu lesen, da wirklich NICHTS an Handlung vorkommt und alles lediglich der sexuellen Befriedigung der Charaktere dient. Ihr seid vorgewarnt und jetzt viel Spaß XD_

_Laurie lantar lassi súrinen_  
Wie Gold fallen die Blätter im Wind

Interlude: Liebe

Sie zitterte leicht, als er ihr Schlüsselbein mit feinen, kleinen Küssen bedeckte und krallte ihre Hände in die weiche Haut seines Rückens. Er hatte ohne Hemd ihr Zimmer betreten. Sein einziges Kleidungsstück war die enge Leggins, die kaum etwas verhüllte. Ein leichter Schauer lief über ihren Rücken, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie selbst nur ein hauchdünnes Nachthemd trug. Etwas verlegen lockerte sie den Klammergriff ihrer Hände.

Legolas' Beherrschung hingegen war bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Ihre sanfte Haut, ihre leisen Seufzer, die sie von sich gab, wenn er ihren Mund küsste, und vor allem die erhärteten Brustwarzen, die sich neckisch unter dem hauchdünnen Nichts ihres Nachtkleides abzeichneten, erregten ihn sehr. Er konnte sie durch den Stoff auf seiner nackten Brust spüren und jedes Mal, wenn sie sich lustvoll etwas näher an ihn drängte, hätte er am liebsten aufgeschrieen. Doch er musste behutsam sein. Er durfte diesen Augenblick nicht verderben. Langsam wanderten seine Hände noch einmal zu den Rundungen ihres Pos und diesmal hielt sie ihn nicht zurück. Überglücklich küsste er sie, während seine Finger langsam unter den Rundungen entlang fuhren. Er verstärkte kurz den Druck und spürte, wie sie erregt darauf reagierte. Alle Zweifel wurden zur Seite geschoben und er überließ sich ganz seinen Gefühlen.

Adamantiel wusste nicht mehr, wo oben und unten war. Seine Berührungen erhitzten ihr Blut und das Kribbeln hatte inzwischen ihren gesamten Körper erfasst. Alles in ihr verlangte und begehrte ihn. Neugierig, ob er auch so dachte, ließ sie die Hände seinen Bauch hinab wandern und kurz unter dem Bauchnabel verharren. Verlegen hielt sie inne. Legolas hauchte einen Kuss in ihre Halsbeuge und hob dann den Kopf, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Sofort merkte er, dass sie unsicher und schüchtern war, doch sie hielt seinem Blick stand. Langsam ergriff er ihre Hand und führte sie behutsam an sein angeschwollenes Glied. Währenddessen sahen sie sich weiterhin in die Augen. Als er ihre Finger spürte, stöhnte er laut auf und schloss angespannt die Augen. Er ließ ihre Hand los und wartete, was sie als nächstes tun würde. Er musste nicht lange warten. Die Elbin hatte ihr Vertrauen wieder gefunden und streichelte ihn langsam und forschend. Die Zurückhaltung in dieser Berührung ließ ihn noch lauter Stöhnen. Er wollte, dass sie ihn richtig anfasste.

Schließlich wanderte ihre Hand zum Hosenbund, doch nur für kurze Zeit, denn gleich darauf fuhr sie in seine Leggins. Legolas riss überrascht die Augen auf und schloss sie erregt wieder, als sie mit der Hand seinen Penis umfasste. Sein Mund stand leicht offen, die Augen waren fest zusammengekniffen.

„Melamin.", keuchte er. Das ermutigte sie, die Hand mit einer leichten Auf und Ab Bewegung und einem festen Druck zu bewegen. Legolas umklammerte ihre Schultern und lehnte den Kopf gegen ihren Hals. Er spürte, wie seine Erregung ins Unermessliche stieg und zog kurzerhand ihre Hand wieder aus seiner Leggins. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. Er lächelte zärtlich.

„Nicht so schnell...", hauchte er.

„Oh.", erwiderte sie und errötete. Er begriff, dass sie es falsch aufgefasst hatte und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Wenn du so weiter machst, kannst du mich heute Nacht für nichts mehr gebrauchen.", murmelte er in ihr Haar. Sie kicherte leise. Schwer atmend standen sie da und umarmten sich. Adamantiels Kopf lehnte unterhalb seiner Schulter und ihr Atem streifte seine Brustwarzen. In diesem Moment überkam Legolas ein unglaublich zärtliches Gefühl, denn erst jetzt nahm er voll zur Kenntnis, wie klein und zerbrechlich sie eigentlich war. Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn sie noch fester an sich drücken. Er wollte sie nie wieder loslassen, nie wieder verletzen. Er war sehr in sie verliebt.

„Legolas?" Ihre Stimme war nur ein dünner Hauch in der schweren Luft.

„Ja, Melamin?", fragte er zärtlich. Er spürte, wie sie sich noch etwas enger an ihn kuschelte. Sofort flammte seine Begierde nach ihr wieder hell auf. Er ärgerte sich selbst über seine Unkontrolliertheit. Eben noch hatte er versucht, wieder halbwegs klar zu denken. Doch ihre Brüste an seinem Körper, die Gewissheit, dass sie nichts weiter als ein dünnes Hemdchen und eine Leggins trennte, machte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig und unbewusst massierte er ihr mit den Händen das wohlgeformte Hinterteil. Sie versteifte sich etwas, was er jedoch nicht bemerkte. Sie wollte ihn und er wollte sie. Und er wollte sie noch diese Nacht.

„Was hast du, Melamin?", fragte er erneut, als sie nicht antwortete.

„Wird es weh tun?" Die Frage holte ihn wieder zurück und er schämte sich etwas, dass er nur an sich gedacht hatte. Natürlich war sie noch Jungfrau! Bisher hatte er keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet. Er drückte sie zärtlich von sich und zwang sie sanft, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Er las etwas Angst, Scham und seine eigene Ärgernis darin doch vor allem, und das verschlug ihm schier den Atem, sah er, dass sie ihm voll und ganz vertraute.

„Ich weiß das ist dummes Mädchengequatsche und Gejammer. Das tut mir leid. Ich habe mir auch vorgenommen, dass ich das nicht machen werde...Bei Aule, ist mir das peinlich..." Die letzten Worte murmelte sie nur noch und der Elb hatte Mühe, nicht zu lachen. Sie war so niedlich.

„Es muss dir nicht peinlich sein.", hauchte er sanft.

„Nichts von dem was wir tun werden oder nicht tun werden muss dir peinlich sein." Sie sah ihn leicht schockiert an. Wollte er damit sagen, dass es mehrere Möglichkeiten gab, wie man sich lieben konnte? Bei Aule! Sie wusste ja überhaupt nicht bescheid. Sie kannte sich nicht aus. Wie sollte sie ihm denn da gefallen?

Sie musste ganz schön verdattert ausgesehen haben, denn Legolas lachte auf einmal leise los. Na toll. Sie hatte die ganze Stimmung kaputt gemacht. Sie spürte seine Finger unter ihrem Kinn und dann seine weichen Lippen und sie gaben sich erneut einem innigen Kuss hin.

„Ehm... Wird es weh tun.", fragte sie leise und unsicher als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten. Legolas verstand ihre Ängste. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass die Männer der Menschen und auch die Männer der Zwerge eher nicht auf die Gefühle der Frauen eingingen. Oder zumindest nur solange bis sie bekommen hatten, was sie wollten. In ihren Augen wäre eine solche Frage eine dumme Gefühlsduselei und irgendwann nervig gewesen. Deswegen hatten die ledigen Elben es nicht schwer sich eine Geliebte zu suchen. Die Frauen anderer Völker liebten ihre Einfühlsamkeit und Nachsicht. Auch er hatte sich schon oft ein hübsches Mädchen mit ins Bett genommen. Doch nie war es etwas ernstes gewesen. Das hier war etwas vollkommen anderes.

„Wir müssen nichts tun wovor du Angst hast, oder was du jetzt nicht machen möchtest.", flüsterte er sanft und hauchte ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Es ist sowieso schon sehr spät und es war ein langer Tag für dich.", fügte er hinzu, als er sah, dass sie protestieren wollte. Adamantiel zog verstimmt die Augenbrauen zusammen. Bestimmt dachte er jetzt weiß Aule was von ihr! Sicher dachte er sie wäre verklemmt und prüde. Das störte sie. Sie wollte ihm zeigen, dass es nicht so war und deshalb zog sie ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn stürmisch. Der Elb war zunächst sehr überrascht, als sie ihn einfach überfiel. Als sie sich aber fest an seinen Körper schmiegte und das rechte Bein vorsichtig zwischen seine Beine schob, verschlug es ihm den Atmen. Sein Verstand verabschiedete sich erneut. Nichts blieb mehr, das im Entferntesten nach Anstand klang. Sie wollte ihn. Das war, was zählte. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss begierig und begann mit seinen Händen von ihrem Rücken über ihre Seiten zu streicheln. Und als ihre Hand wieder in seiner Leggins verschwand, stützte er sie beinahe gewaltsam von sich, dreht sie zum Bett und drückte sie darauf nieder.

Adamantiel war überrascht, lächelte jedoch im nächsten Augenblick triumphierend, denn er wollte sie genauso sehr wie sie ihn!

Gerade eben hatte es noch so ausgesehen, als würde er gar nicht auf sie reagieren doch jetzt schien er ihr vollkommen ausgeliefert zu sein. Oder besser: Sie ihm, wie sich sofort herausstellte. Denn da sie jetzt unter ihm auf dem Bett lag, hatte er die gesamte Kontrolle über ihren Körper. Sie sah kurz an sich herunter und entdeckte die aufgerichteten Brustwarzen, die sich deutlich unter dem leichten Stoff abzeichneten. Sie errötete. Im nächsten Moment verschwand der Gedanke der Scham, denn Legolas beugte sich tief über sie, küsste kurz ihre Lippen und wanderte dann ihnen Hals hinab. Dabei vergaß er nicht, ihre nackte, empfindliche Haut mit kleinen Küssen zu bedecken. Als er zum Ausschnitt des Nachthemdes kam, sah er kurz auf und sein Blick jagte einen heißen Stoß durch ihren Körper. Sie streichelte sein Gesicht, seine Wangen und richtete sich leicht auf, um seine rechte Ohrenspitze zu küssen.

„Oh ja...bleib so", stieß er rau hervor. Er klang vollkommen verändert, irgendwie sehr erotisch und männlich. Sie gehorchte ihm sofort und erfuhr sogleich, warum sie so halb aufgerichtet bleiben sollte, denn sein Blick ruhte gebannt auf ihren Brüsten, die durch den Ausschnitt zu sehen waren.

„Was...!?", wollte sie ihn anfahren und legte die Hände schon über die Stelle, die Legolas so magisch anzog.

„Nein...Bitte...",flehte er und sah sie dabei sehnsüchtig an. Seine Hände umschlossen ihre zarten Finger und zogen sie sanft fort. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, beugte er sich hinab, zog den Stoff etwas zur Seite und Adamantiel beobachte halb entsetzt, halb erregt, wie er mit der anderen Hand ihre Brust berührte, sie dann ganz umschloss und mit leichtem Druck massierte.

Sie schloss die Augen und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, dass sich aus ihrem Körper flüchten wollte. Dann bog sie instinktiv leicht den Rücken durch, um ihm die Brüste entgegenzustrecken. Legolas fing das Signal ihres Körpers sofort auf und es erregte ihn so sehr, dass er nicht mehr an sich halten konnte. Dieses Stück Stoff musste weg. Er wollte ihre nackte Haut spüren, sie überall berühren. Kurzerhand fasste er mit beiden Seiten den Ausschnitt und riss das leichte Hemdchen entzwei, als wäre es ein Stück Pergament.

Sofort merkte er, dass er etwas übertrieben hatte, denn Adamantiel sah ihn mehr verwirrt als erregt an. Er musste behutsamer vorgehen. Also beugte er sich vor, um sie abermals zu küssen, wobei er sich ernsthaft zwingen musste, nicht auf ihre Brüste zu starren, die sich ihm neckisch im Kerzenlicht entgegenreckten.

„Willst du, dass ich aufhöre?", fragte er die junge Frau leise und liebevoll. Er sah ihr in die geweiteten Augen und schalt sich sofort, dass er die Beherrschung verloren hatte. So stark und aufmüpfig und ungezähmt sie auch immer schien, so zerbrechlich wirkte sie jetzt. Er sah, dass sie mit sich rang. Nach einigen Sekunden schüttelte sie jedoch den Kopf.

„Ich will...dass du mich ansiehst" Ihre Stimme versagte ihr, aber sie wollte wirklich, dass Legolas ihren Körper betrachtete. Das Glitzern in seinen Augen wenn er ihre nackte Haut sah, erregte sie sehr und verstärkte das angenehme Pochen zwischen den Beinen. Eine unglaubliche Hitze herrschte in ihrem Körper. Es kribbelte und brannte überall, wo er sie berührte und sogar da, wo er sie noch nicht berührt hatte.

Es schien ihr unglaublich lang, bis er endlich ihre Worte begriffen zu haben schien und begann, ihren Hals zu küssen. Dann stand er plötzlich auf und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Komm her.", forderte er sie sanft auf. Adamantiel streifte sich den Rest des Nachthemdes von den Schultern und folgte seiner Aufforderung. Splitternackt stand sie vor ihm im Dämmerlicht einer einzigen Kerze. Seine Augen glitzerten merkwürdig, als er ihren Körper eingehend musterte. Sie spürte überall ein unheimliches Kribbeln, wenn er sie ansah. Legolas streckte langsam eine Hand aus und berührte sie leicht in der Halsbeuge. Sie schloss die Augen als er mit der Hand ihr Brustbein hinunterglitt und zwischen ihren Brüsten stoppte.

„Bei Eru, bist du schön.", entfuhr es ihm. Seine Stimme klang so ehrlich und gefühlvoll dass sie dachte ihr Herz müsste zerspringen. Eine lange Haarsträhne lag über ihrer Schulter, er verbannte sie mit der anderen auf ihren Rücken zurück. Dann drückte er sie wieder Richtung Bett und Kissen. Und wieder beugte er sich über sie.

Sie fragte sich gerade noch, was wohl als nächstes kommen würde, da beugte er sich vor und umschloss eine ihrer Brustwarzen mit den Lippen. Völlig überrumpelt konnte sie das tiefe Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

„Ja?", fragte Legolas und unterbrach die wundervolle Liebkosung. Warum hörte er auf?

„Was?", fragte sie zutiefst erregt und vollkommen durcheinander.

„Du hast meinen Namen gesagt.", antwortete er lächelnd. Sie sah ihn verdutzt an. Hatte sie nicht...Das einzige was ihr entwichen war, war ein tiefes Stöhnen gewesen. Oh bei Eru und Aule! Sie hatte seinen Namen gestöhnt!

„Ehrlich?", fragte sie lächelnd. Es war ja nichts schlimmes dabei. Legolas zog sie innig in seine Arme und liebkoste ihren nackten Rücken.

„Du...machst mich ganz wild, wenn du so bist.", stöhnte er und umschloss eine Brust mit seiner Hand. Langsam hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Sie würde ihn später fragen, WIE genau sie denn war aber jetzt wollte sie nicht ewig rumlabern. Das Pochen zwischen ihren Beinen war so stark und fordernd und sie wusste nicht wie sie es befriedigen konnte. Sie wollte dass Legolas es auch fühlte. Langsam ergriff sie seine Hand und führte sie zwischen ihre Beine. Das Erstaunen in seinen Augen bestätigte sie in ihrem Tun. Sie wollte, dass er sie fühlte. Vielleicht gab das Pochen dann Ruhe.

Als er behutsam einen Finger zwischen ihren Beinen einführte, keuchte sie überrascht. Dieses Gefühl war überwältigend. Als er ihn langsam bewegte krallte sie ihm die Hände in die Schultern. Bei Aule...solche Empfindungen hatte sie noch nie gehabt. Was machte er nur mit ihr?

Auch Legolas' Erregung stieg bis ins Unermessliche als er fühlte, wie feucht sie war. Er schluckte trocken, als sie sich seufzend wand unter der Berührung seines Fingers. Sie war bereit für ihn. Mit letzter Willenskraft zwang er sich, den Finger langsam wieder herauszuziehen. Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin deutete er mit einem Kopfnicken auf seine Leggins. Sie wartete kurz, und als er keine Anstalten machte, sich zu entkleiden, begriff sie, dass sie ihn ausziehen sollte. Sofort verstärkte sich ihr Herzklopfen. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und sie griff zum Hosenbund. Die Langsamkeit mit der sie ihm die Leggins auszog machte ihn schier wahnsinnig. Gierig umschloss er eine ihrer weichen Brüste und knabberte sacht mit den Zähnen daran. Ein süßer Schmerz durchfuhr Adamantiel und als sie die Leggins entfernt hatte, griff der Elbenprinz nach ihren Händen, um sie zusammen über ihrem Kopf in die Kissen zu drücken. Ihr war es recht, wenn er nur diesem brennenden Verlangen endlich ein Ende setzen könnte. Er küsste sie wieder und sah ihr abermals in die Augen. Schweigend gab sie ihr Einverständnis und im nächsten Moment spürte sie etwas hartes großes zwischen den Beinen.

Hilfe ist das groß, schoss es ihr mit einem Mal durch den Kopf.

„Spreiz die Beine etwas weiter auseinander, Melamin.", hauchte Legolas an ihrem Ohr. Sie spürte seine Haut auf der ihren. Sie wollte, nein musste ihn berühren, doch seine Hand hielt sie eisern gefangen. Mit der anderen stützte er sich ab. Er sah ihr unentwegt in die Augen und als er das steife behutsam Glied einführte, zuckte sie schmerzhaft zusammen. Legolas hielt inne und wartete bis sie sich an ihn gewöhnt hatte. Dann schob er sich weiter in sie hinein. Es tat verflucht weh. Adamantiel kniff die Augen zusammen. Wo war das schöne Gefühl geblieben?

„Tut es sehr weh.", fragte Legolas besorgt. Sie nickte und biss die Tränen hinunter. Als er versuchte, weiter vorzudringen, wurde der Schmerz nur noch größer.

„Au!", entfuhr es ihr. Legolas sah sie merkwürdig an. Mit einem Mal zog er sie in eine sitzende Position umfasste ihre Hüften, legte sich und sie fand sich auf ihm sitzend wieder. Mit kleinen Tränchen in den Augenwinkeln fragte sie halb lachend:

„Und jetzt?"

„Du übernimmst. Du gehst so weit, wie es angenehm für dich ist.", antwortete er. Plötzlich spürte sie seine Hände an beiden Brüsten. Sie konnte ein Stöhnen nicht verhindern. Instinktiv ließ sie sich auf sein steifes Glied sinken, fasste es mit der Hand und führte es in ihre Scheide ein. Der Schmerz war wieder da, aber nicht so heftig wie zuvor. Sie wartete kurz und senkte die Hüfte dann in Kreisbewegungen weiter. Legolas' massierende Hände lenkten sie ab und ließen Wellen der Lust und des Schmerzes durch ihren Körper fahren. Ihre Hände huschten wirr auf Legolas Haut umher. Sie fühlte einen unendlichen Schmerz und Lust. Doch der Schmerz ließ allmählich nach. Legolas umfasste ihre Hüften mit seinen Händen. Er hielt es nicht mehr lange durch. Er hatte sich schon die ganze Zeit zurückgehalten. Mit einem kurzen Ruck der Hüften, senkte sich Legolas tief in sie hinein und begann, ihre Hüften mit seinen Händen zu einer Kreisbewegung anzuregen. Sie begriff, was er wollte und bewegte sich auf und ab, hin und her und das bebende Gefühl wurde immer stärker. Ihr Körper bewegte sich immer schneller, sie fühlte, wie Legolas um Beherrschung ringend die Hände in ihr Fleisch krallte. Doch das entfachte ihr Feuer nur noch mehr. Sie spürte seine Hände jetzt überall, die Bewegung ihrer Körper war zwar nicht im Einklang aber immerhin beinahe. Und plötzlich versteifte sich Legolas Körper, er drückte ihre Hüften fest nach unten und sie spürte, wie die Spannung wich. Erschöpft zog er sie an seine Brust und so verweilten sie einige Zeit. Sie spürte sein pulsierendes Glied in sich. Adamantiel wusste nicht, was sie empfinden sollte. Sie war noch immer erregt. Sehr sogar. Schmerzen zogen durch ihren Körper, aber die nahm sie kaum wahr. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie, was auch immer es war, es beinahe erreicht hätte. Sie richtete sich langsam auf und ließ sich neben Legolas rollen. Während er seine Arme liebevoll um sie schlang und sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge vergrub, spürte sie, wie sein warmer Samen aus ihr herauslief. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.

„Melamin..."

„Hm?", antwortete sie leise. Sie war geschafft, müde und trotz Nichtbefriedigung unglaublich glücklich. Sie schlang die Arme um Legolas' Körper und kuschelte sich an ihn. Er roch unglaublich gut, obwohl er verschwitzt war.

„Ich liebe dich."

ICH HAB EUCH GEWARNT grins

Muahahahaha...Da hab ich meinen lüsternen, dreckigen und so weiter Gedanken mal freien Lauf gelassen hustsich mal eben in Grund und Boden schäm

Warum ich das Chap geschrieben hab? auf nem Bleistift rumkau ich denke, es ist wichtig für Adamantiels weitere Entwicklung. Jetzt ist sie kein Kind mehr oder so. Eigentlich wollte ich es nicht so weit kommen lassen. (Man erwartet das ja irgendwann in ner Geschichte ' ) aber es passt so schön und macht Adamantiel nun noch verwundbarer wenn Legolas wieder gemein wird evil lach Jaja Herzschmerz Xp muss sein **LOL**


	23. Ein Sturm kommt auf

_Laurie lantar lassi súrinen_  
Wie Gold fallen die Blätter im Wind

Ein Sturm kommt auf

Die Sonne des Spätsommers stand schon hoch über dem Horizont und brannte auf die Felder um Gondor nieder. Die Ernte war längst eingeholt und neue Saat auf die Felder gebracht worden. Es herrschte reges Treiben hinter den Mauern der weißen Stadt. Die Luft war bedrückend schwer und Panik war überall zu spüren. Zwar nicht stark, eher unterschwellig, aber dennoch zu spüren, sodass jeder sogleich von einem unbestimmten Gefühl beschlichen wurde. Frauen klatschten an den Haustüren miteinander und tuschelten unheilverkündend.

Das Mädchen war im Morgengrauen von den Wachen entdeckt worden. Nackt, geschunden und vollkommen verrückt geworden. Schreiend und kreischend hatte sie sich dagegen gewehrt, dass man sie berührte. Sie hatte kein Wort hervorgebracht und sich erst beruhigt, als man eine Heilerin in das kleine Wäldchen brachte, die sich ihrer annahm. Von ihr ließ sie sich behandeln. Sie war unglaublich mager und verlangte stetig mehr Nahrung. Die Worte fehlten ihr dazu, sie konnte Gesten sprechen lassen. Doch Nahrung wurde ihr nur in kleinen Portionen bewilligt. Hätte sie sich hungrig sattgegessen, wäre sie gestorben. Ihr Magen hätte nichts mehr aufnehmen können und wäre geplatzt. Unter ständigem Zureden und dem Versprechen, dass sie viel zu Essen bekommen würde, hatte man sie ins Schloss locken können. Und da lag sie jetzt. In einem der Gemächer. Gut bewacht.

Sehr erregt über diesen Vorfall bedrängten die Menschen ihren König, der jedoch keine einzige Antwort auf die Hunderten von Fragen geben konnte, die ihm gestellt wurden. Er war ebenso ratlos wie alle anderen. Denn wie sich herausgestellt hatte, war das Mädchen eine Angestellte des Königshauses.

Aragorn rieb sich besorgt den Bart und beobachtete die junge Frau, die aufgelöst vor ihm auf einem Stuhl saß. Sie war die engste Freundin des Opfers und hatte schon vor zwei Wochen deren Verschwinden gemeldet. Er hatte sie überall suchen lassen. Doch die Wachen hatten nie etwas gefunden. Auf die Idee, die junge Frau könnte außerhalb der Stadtmauern sein, war er nie gekommen und er machte sich deshalb schwere Vorwürfe. Anscheinend hatte die junge Frau das Bewusstsein verloren und darauhin alles vergessen. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, wohin sie sich wenden sollte, und sich ausschließlich von Beeren, Wurzeln und Blättern ernährt. Ein Schluchzen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er wandte sich Ingjara zu.

"Du sagtest, du hast sie zuletzt in der Küche gesehen?", begann er seine Fragen. Sie nickte stumm, besann sich dann aber, dass sie dem König gegenübersaß und antwortete:

"Ja, Euer Hoheit." Aragorn konnte jetzt nicht auf ihre Gefühle acht geben. Er musste dem Mädchen viele Informationen entlocken. Hatte sie Feinde? Nein. Nur eine eifersüchtige Schwester, die ihr alles missgönnte. Die konnte man außer acht lassen, denn das Mädchen war vergewaltigt worden und das ging nun schlecht durch eine Frau. Ob sie Ingjara erzählt hätte, was sie am Nachmittag noch machen wollte? Ja. Nachdem sie den Pflegedienst bei der Alten geleistet hatte, war sie zur Gartenarbeit abgestellt wurden. Aragorn horchte interessiert auf.

"Sie war bei der alten Frau, um sie zu pflegen?", hakte er nach. Ingjara nickte. Ihr Gesicht war trocken, aber die Augen gequollen und aufgedunsen.

"Sie hat Gudrun abgelöst, die krank war."

"Und du hast sie danach nicht gesehen? Nicht ein einziges Mal?", fragte Aragorn. Sein Blut hatte sich erhitzt. Ein Gedanke war ihm gekommen. Es lief ihm kalt den Rücken runter. Vielleicht hatte Xenia den Mörder der alten Schmuckhändlerin gesehen? Ingjara schüttelte zunächst den Kopf, überlegte aber angestrengt. An besagtem Tag war sie sehr beschäftigt gewesen.

"Doch.", sagte sie plötzlich mit leiser Stimme.

"Sie war ganz kurz in der Küche und sehr aufgeregt. Sie meinte, sie hat den Elben Legolas getroffen und war völlig aus dem Häuschen. Wisst Ihr, wir Dienstmädchen bewundern die Elben und...naja...", sie lief rot an, denn die Schwärmerei für den Elbenprinzen war ihr plötzlich peinlich. Sie achtete gar nicht darauf, wie Aragorn beinahe zu Stein erstarrte.

"Legolas?", fragte er ungläubig. Sie nickte. Ja jetzt konnte sie sich genau daran erinnern. Xenias strahlendes Gesicht als sie erzählte, dass sie den Elben gesehen hatte.

"Wo hat sie ihn getroffen?" Seine Frage kam ruppig und scharf hervor. Ingjara irritierte das, doch sie achtete nicht weiter darauf.

"Sie meinte, er wäre im Zimmer der alten Dame gewesen und habe ihr sogar etwas zu trinken angeboten, weil sie so erschöpft aussah.", erklärte Ingjara. Die Miene des Königs versteifte sich, seine Züge wurden hart.

"Weißt du auch, was du da gerade behauptest, Mädchen?", fuhr er sie aufgebracht an. Im selben Moment tat es ihm leid. Sie konnte ja nichts dafür. Aber ihre Geschichte bedeutete, dass Legolas unter Verdacht geriet, die alte Frau ermordet und das Dienstmädchen so zugerichtet zu haben. Doch es widerstrebte Aragorn, seine Ahnung und den Verdacht, den er hegte, auch nur in klare Gedanken zu fassen. Warum sollte Legolas so etwas tun? Es lag nicht in seiner Natur einem Wesen zu schaden. Es bleib nur noch die Möglichkeit, dass Adamantiel ihn irgendwie manipulierte.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Besagter Elb wusste währenddessen noch nicht einmal, dass man das vermisste Mädchen gefunden hatte. Er befand sich außerhalb Gondors. Zu Pferd. In Begleitung einer jungen und aufbrausenden Elbin - der Wind fuhr ihr im wilden Galopp durch die Haare und brachte sie wild durcheinander -, Luferions und Narwainions. Sie waren vor einigen Tagen gen Ithilien aufgebrochen, denn der Prinz konnte seine Elbenkolonie nicht vernachlässigen. Er warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf Adamantiel und schluckte, als er ihre, von Wind und Sonne geröteten, Wangen sah. Es erinnerte ihn an die Nacht vor gut zwei Wochen, in der sie sich ihm bedingungslos und leidenschaftlich hingegeben hatte. Seither hatten sie nie wieder eine Gelegenheit gehabt, dieses äußerst erregende und befriedigende Ereignis zu wiederholen. Ständig wurde er von Aragorn und Narwainion beschäftigt und Arwen hatte Adamantiel gebeten, mit ihren Kindern zu spielen und Ausflüge zu machen. Zudem spürte er, dass sie eine gewisse Scheu hatte, sich ihm zu nähern. Aber selbst wenn sie es wollte, es würde sich in den nächsten Tagen auch keine Gelegenheit bieten. Immer war jemand in der Nähe. Vor allem Narwainions Anwesenheit behagte ihm nicht. Er hegte eine unbestimmte Abneigung gegen diesen Mann. Und dennoch musste er ihn mitnehmen. Der Elb wusste viel mehr über den Fluch, der über Adamantiel lag, als jeder andere. Vielleicht war es noch nützlich, ihn in der Nähe zu haben.

Diese Vermutung hatte sich letzte Nacht bestätigt. Die junge Elbin wurde Nacht für Nacht von Alpträumen geplagt. Doch in dieser Nacht hatte sie versucht zu entkommen. Glücklicherweise hatte Luferion seinen Wachdienst ernst genommen, und war ihr gefolgt. Er hatte sie schnell eingeholt und zurückgebracht, doch sie hatte sich beißend und kratzend gewehrt. Legolas vermutete, dass Luz ihren Schlaf genutzt hatte, um selbst aktiv zu werden. Narwainion hatte sofort einige Kräuter gesammelt, mit kaltem Wasser zu einem Brei zerrührt und ihn ihr auf die Stirn gestrichen. Der intensive Geruch kroch ihr langsam und dauerhaft in die Nase. Sie hatte sich beruhigt und war wieder eingeschlafen. Am nächsten Morgen konnte sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Sie hatten ihr auch nichts davon erzählt, um sie nicht in Angst zu versetzen.

Legolas erinnerte sich an die wundervolle Nacht, die er mit ihr verbracht hatte. Dass er am Ende gesagt hatte, dass er sie liebte, quälte ihn jedoch schon die ganze Zeit über. Er hatte diese Worte aus einer Zufriedenheit heraus gesagt und sich später gefragt, ob es wirklich stimmte.

Was Legolas erstaunte war ihre ruhige Gelassenheit, ihre plötzlich existierende Geduld und ihr vernünftiger Umgang mit dem Tod der alten Frau. Es war, als wäre sie in zwei Wochen zwei Jahrhunderte gealtert. Sicher, sie lieferten sich noch immer Wortgefechte, aber nicht mehr so konstant und weniger heftig. Außerdem wussten beide, dass es nur Spaß war.

Er betrachtete sie noch einmal. Sie bemerkte es und warf ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln zu. Sie hatte sich wirklich sehr verändert. Legolas wusste nicht, ob er es gut finden oder sich Sorgen machen sollte. Er erwiderte das Lächeln aus tiefstem Herzen und zwinkerte ihr zu. Narwainion fing diese kleine Geste ihrer gegenseitigen Zuneigung auf, schwieg aber, bis sie sich bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit in einem kleinen Wäldchen niederließen. Dann zog er Legolas in einem günstigen Augenblick zur Seite. Adamantiel war mit Luferion in ein angeregtes Gespräch über das geeignetste Holz für einen treffsicheren und brillanten Bogen verwickelt. Beide waren ernst bei der Sache. Sie verstanden sich blenden und die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen wuchs von Tag zu Tag.

"Legolas, ich hoffe du weißt noch, was ich Aragorn und dir einst sagte. Der Plan, den wir befolgen müssen, schließt eine Verbindung zwischen euch aus", mahnte er den Prinzen eindringlich. Der runzelte die Stirn.

"Ich wüsste nicht, was an einer Verbindung zwischen ihr und mir falsch wäre.", erwiderte er ebenso leise.

"Sie wäre nicht falsch sondern gefährlich. Gefährlich für dich und für sie. Sie hat dir gegenüber schon einmal Hass empfunden und Luz hat somit eine Möglichkeit, dir zu schaden. Du sahst sie gestern Nacht." Seine Worte waren einleuchtend und überzeugend, doch Legolas wehrte sich gegen die Vernunft, die aus ihnen sprach.

"Ich weiß, was gestern Nacht geschehen ist. Ich werde alles mir Mögliche tun, um sie zu beschützen.", antwortete er.

"Du kannst sie nicht schützen! Niemand kann das, denn keiner ist mächtig genug, einen Rachgeist zu bändigen. Er verschwindet, wenn er denkt, dass es genug ist. Doch Luz dürstet es nach dem Blut meiner Familie. Er wird nicht innehalten. Nicht solange Adamantiel lebt und erst recht nicht wenn sie weitere Erben gebiert", sprach Narwainion bitter. Legolas horchte auf. Warum bekam der sonst gleichgültige Ton des Elben jetzt einen bitteren Zug?

"Sobald sie einem Elben zur Frau gegeben wird, wird sie irgendwann Kinder gebären", fauchte Legolas zurück. Plötzlich plagten ihn Gewissensbisse. Er hatte in jener Nacht nicht daran gedacht. Er hatte keinen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass sie sogar schwanger werden könnte. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild. Er musste Narwainions Blick ausweichen. Dieser deutete das Benehmen richtig.

"Ihr habt euch doch nicht vereint?" Wäre diese Situation nicht so bitter ernst gewesen, hätte Legolas über diese Formulierung gelächelt. Ein glockenklares Lachen seiner Geliebten drang zu ihnen herüber. Narwainions Gesichtsausdruck war nun hart wie Stein.

"Du hast einen unverzeihlichen Fehler begangen", murmelte er mit bedrohlicher Stimme, da Legolas es nicht wagte zu antworten. Auch als er Narwainions Vorwurf anhören musste, hüllte er sich weiterhin in Schweigen.

"Hey! Ihr zwei steht ja da wie Salzsäulen! Gesellt euch zu uns, damit wir endlich eine Entscheidung treffen können, ob Esche oder Erle geeigneter sind. Wir kommen nämlich zu keinem Ergebnis", rief Adamantiel ihnen zu. Beide Elben verharrten noch kurze Zeit an der selben Stelle, setzten sich dann aber auch am prasselnden Feuer nieder.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Adamantiel POV

Eine unbehagliche Stille senkte sich sofort über uns, als die beiden ans Feuer kamen. Etwas war zwischen ihnen vorgefallen. Das spürte ich. Doch da sie Elben, Männer und stolz zugleich waren, würde ich wohl nie erfahren, was geschehen war. Eine Gänsehaut lief mir über den Rücken als ich Narwainions Blick spürte. Er musterte mich merkwürdig und es war mir, als würde sein Blick zu meinem Schoß wandern. Schnell erhaschte ich Legolas' alten Reiseumhang, dem seit ein paar Wochen die Brosche fehlte und schlang ihn vor meinen Körper um mich vor seinen Blicken zu schützen. Ich lächelte unbeholfen. Aber innerlich fühlte ich plötzlich nur Leere. Er wusste es. Er wusste, dass ich Legolas geliebt hatte. Mein Blick wanderte zu dem Prinzen, doch er vermied es, mich anzusehen. Das bestätigte meinen Verdacht nur und mir wurde hundeelend. Hatte er es wirklich erzählt? Warum? Ich dachte das, was zwischen uns geschehen war, ginge nur mich und ihn etwas an. Plötzlich von einem Zorn gepackt, der mir schleierhaft war, feuerte ich die Decke übers Feuer direkt in sein schönes, anmutiges Gesicht. Alle sahen mich verwirrt an.

"Ich gehe schlafen", knurrte ich aufgebracht. Es fiel mir schwer zu verbergen, wie verletzt ich war. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte Legolas mich verraten und mein Vertrauen missbraucht. Ich spürte die verwunderten Blicke meiner Mitreisenden. Es störte mich sehr. Ich ging zu meinem Pferd und kramte eine weitere Decke aus den Satteltaschen, breitete sie unter einem Baum aus, legte mich darauf und wickelte sie dann um mich. Bei Aule! Verflucht sollten sie allesamt sein. Und allen voran Legolas. Ich war sauer, da ich mich schämte. Ich schämte mich sogar sehr. Weil Narwainion zu wissen schien, was Legolas und ich getan hatten. All die wunderbaren Dinge, die wir genossen hatten, schossen mir durch den Kopf. Auf einmal fühlte ich mich dumm und klein, weil ich so sentimental gewesen war. Ich hatte Angst gehabt, dass es weh tun würde. Dabei war er so sanft gewesen... Bei Aule...Warum beschäftigte es mich nur so sehr? Die ganze Zeit über hatte ich mir gewünscht, dass Legolas wieder so überraschend auftauchen würde. Und jetzt...Seit zwei Tagen redete er nun schon wieder kein Wort mit mir. Er war der Meinung gewesen, dass wir sparsam mit dem Wahrheitsserum umgehen müssten. Aber es war nicht so, dass er nur verletzende Dinge SAGTE. Die Blicke, die er mir zuwarf, waren eisig und gleichgültig. Ich zweifelte nicht daran, dass auch sie durch irgendeinen Zauber verändert wurden. Aber es verletzte mich, dass er nicht lieb und zärtlich zu mir war. Und wieder war ich zu sentimental. Ich krallte die Finger in die Decke. Er liebte mich. Das hatte er mir gesagt, als er mich in seinen Armen gehalten hatte. Kurz bevor wir beide selig eingeschlafen waren. Und ich glaubte ihm.

Ich schloss genervt die Augen. Meine wirbelnden Gedanken machten mich wahnsinnig. Mir fiel ein, dass ich ihm nichts erwidert hatte. Ich presste die Augen schuldbewusst zusammen. Mir war immer noch nicht klar, warum ich nicht 'Ich dich auch' geantwortet hatte. Jetzt war der Moment verpasst. Und wenn er mich so eisig ansah, konnte ich es einfach nicht über die Lippen bringen.

Zum Glück reiste Luferion mit uns, ansonsten wäre ich schon längst durchgedreht. Abgesehen davon, dass ich mich mit diesem elenden Rachgeist rumschlagen musste. Nacht für Nacht tauchte er in meinen Träumen auf und in der letzten Nacht hatte er mich beinahe überwältigt. Ich blinzelte gegen den Schein des Feuers an, an dem die Männer gut zehn Meter entfernt saßen. Sie hatten kein einziges Wort darüber verloren. Wohl, um mich nicht zu beunruhigen. Bei Aule! Männer. Sie behandelten uns Frauen wie kleine Kinder. Hätte mir Arwen nicht einen großen Teil dessen erzählt, was sie herausgefunden hatte, wäre ich wohl jetzt schon längst verzweifelt. Zum Glück wusste ich nun bescheid, was mit mir los war.

Ich hörte, wie jemand sich vom Feuer erhob und gleich darauf erklang Narwainions Stimme.

"Gute Nacht. Auch ich gehe schlafen." Seine rauchige, tiefe Stimme drang besänftigend in meinen gequälten Geist ein. Der Aufruhr in meinem Inneren legte sich, die Wut verpuffte und ich schalt mich meiner gemeinen Gedanken wegen. Kurz darauf begab sich auch Luferion zu Bett. Legolas hielt diese Nacht Wache. Ein wohliges Gefühl überkam mich, denn wenn er die Augen aufhielt, würde ich beruhigt schlafen können. Ich spürte wie ich langsam vor mich hin dämmerte.

-,-,-,-,-,-,

Eine Hand streichelte sanft mein Haar. Ich schnurrte wohlig. Es war kuschelig und warm, die Geräusche der Nacht waren sehr beruhigend. Dann hörte ich, wie jemand meinen Namen flüsterte. Schlaftrunken brummte ich ein 'Ja'.

"Adamantiel. Bitte wach auf. Ich muss mit dir reden." Legolas. Der Gedanke durchfuhr mich wie ein Blitz und ich war plötzlich hellwach. Ich schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte verschlafen in sein Gesicht. Seine Augen glitzerten im leichten Schein der roten Glut des Feuers.

"Legolas?", flüsterte ich, doch er legte schnell einen Finger an die Lippen um mir zu bedeuten, dass ich still sein sollte. Dann reichte er mir seine Hand und zog mich lautlos auf die Beine. Wohin er mich wohl führte? Die wirrsten Gedanken wirbelten in meinem Kopf. Auf eine einsame Lichtung? Ich spürte meine aufsteigende Erregung und ärgerte mich gleichzeitig darüber.

Wir liefen lange Zeit durch das dichte Gestrüpp, jedoch ohne einen einzigen Laut zu verursachen. Ich hatte es sehr gut erlernt, wie man schnell und lautlos vorwärts kam. Das hatte ich dem Elben zu verdanken, der mich gerade an der Hand hielt und irgendwohin entführte.

Am Rande der Lichtung blieb er kurz stehen. Zog mich dann aber weiter auf die offene Ebene hinaus.

"Legolas. Was machst du? So haben wir keine Deckung vor Feinden.", zischte ich. Ich vertraute ihm und nur deswegen beschlich mich keine Angst.

"Eben genau dort haben wir Deckung vor Feinden", antwortete er ruhig.

"Was?" Ich war überrascht. Es war völlig entgegen jeder Logik, dass man auf offenem Feld schlechter zu sehen war als im Wald. Vielleicht schlafwandelte er ja.

"Du hast ja doch die Kräuter benutzt." Meine Stimme beinhaltete eine Mischung aus Vorwurf und Erleichterung. Er nickte nur stumm.

Als wir gut ein paar Meilen gelaufen waren, hielt er inne, sah sich nach allen Seiten konzentriert um und schien dann zufrieden zu sein mit dem was er sah: Nichts. Weit und breit nur Grasbüschel. Das kleine Wäldchen hatte sich in einen dunklen Fleck in der Ferne verwandelt. Jetzt hielt ich es nicht mehr aus, denn ich platzte fast vor Neugier über seine Geheimniskrämerei.

"Also? Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges, dass du es für würdig befindest, wieder mit mir zu reden?" Dieser elende Sarkasmus! Er drehte sich zu mir um und sah mich wehmütig lächelnd an. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, kam er mir so nahe, dass unsere Nasenspitzen sich beinahe berührten. Ich spürte seine warme Hand in meinem Nacken. Er zog mich fordern an sich und ich versank seufzend in seinem Kuss. Er hielt mich mit dem anderen Arm fest umschlungen, seine Zunge forderte Einlass und ich erlaubte es ihm. Ich spürte, wie sein Verlangen wuchs und drückte mich an ihn. Als er mit seiner Hand eine meiner Brüste streifte, stöhnte ich vor Verlangen. Doch genauso überraschend wie er mich an sich gezogen hatte, ließ er auch wieder von mir ab. Mir war schwindelig. Seine Berührungen hatten das Verlangen in mir erweckt, dass ich zwei Wochen lang mühsam unterdrückt hatte. Er stand atemlos vor mir und sein Blick verriet, was er wirklich von mir wollte. Doch er schien noch etwas anderes auf dem Herzen zu haben, das ihn belastete und mir fiel wieder Narwainions wissender Blick ein. Aber wenn ich Legolas so vor mir stehen sah, hin und her gerissen zwischen Erregung, Verlangen und der Vernunft, konnte ich ihm nicht böse sein. Ich legte eine Hand an seine Brust. Er ergriff sie.

"Melamin. Das was zwischen uns war...", er stockte, ich fröstelte. Er drückte meine Hand. Das Schlimmste was geschehen konnte, war er dabei zu sagen.

"...es war-"

"Sag nichts", fiel ich ihm hastig ins Wort. Ich ahnte, nein ich wusste, was er sagen wollte und es brach mir beinahe das Herz. Es aus seinem Mund zu hören hätte es wirklich gebrochen. Ich senkte den Kopf. Ich wollte nicht hören, wie er sagte: "Schätzchen, es war alles ein Fehler. Vergiss die Sache."

"Ich war nicht gut genug.", murmelte ich. Ich sagte es nur, um ihm auch ein bisschen weh zu tun. Er drückte meine Hand noch fester. Als ich immer noch stur einen Dreckklumpen fixierte, legte er eine Hand unter mein Kinn und zwang mich, ihn anzusehen. Ich konnte den selben Schmerz in seinen Augen lesen, den ich nun empfand. Warum tat er das?

"Das ist nicht wahr. Es war-"

"Hör auf! Wenn du es als Fehler bezeichnest, dann kann es nur so gewesen sein." Ich wollte zornig klingen und stellte verzweifelt fest, dass mein Ton weinerlich war. Ich hatte mir gerade selbst den Stoß in die Brust versetzt, denn ich hatte die Worte ausgesprochen die ich nicht hören wollte. Doch gegen meine Gewohnheit brauste ich nicht auf oder rannte kopflos weg. Ich blieb stehen, sah ihn mit festen Augen an und wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagte.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Legolas POV

Es tat mir in der Seele weh, als ich ihre um Hoffnung heischenden Augen sah. Doch im selben Moment war ich sehr stolz auf sie. Sie lief nicht weg oder kreischte hysterisch rum. Sie wehrte sich nicht gegen meine Berührungen, sondern wartete ab, was ich zu meiner Verteidigung zu sagen hatte.

"Melamin, ich habe den ganzen Abend lang überlegt."

"Musstest du erst auswerten, wie es mit mir war? Das kommt etwas spät", zischte sie mich an. Gedankenverloren streichelte ich ihre Wange. Die Spitze in ihren Worten nahm ich kaum wahr. Wie sollte ich ihr das erklären, was ich mir vorgenommen hatte? Es gab nur einen Weg. Ich musste ihr die ganze Wahrheit erzählen. Mit ein paar Lügen über Narwainion.

"Nein. Das ist es nicht. Narwainion weiß, was zwischen uns geschehen ist." Ich sah, wie verletzt sie war und streichelte liebevoll ihre zarte Hand.

"Ich wollte, er hätte es nicht herausgefunden, aber es geschehen.", fuhr ich fort.

"Du hast es ihm also nicht erzählt?" Dieses Detail schien ihr - aus mir nicht erfindlichen Gründen - sehr wichtig zu sein, und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war etwas erleichtert.

"Er hat mich vorhin darauf angesprochen, dass wir uns zu nahe stehen." Sie war überrascht.

"Zu nahe?", fragte sie ungläubig.

"Was geht ihn das an?" Ich musste allen Mut aufbringen, um die nächsten Sätze zu sagen, von denen ich wusste, dass sie sie sehr verletzen würden.

"Eine Menge. Ich kam nach Gondor, da Aragorn mich rief. Sie hatten etwas über die Erscheinungen herausgefunden, die du hast. Den Namen des Rachegeistes und die Geschichte, wie es dazu kam. Er ist über Tausende von Jahren auf der Jagd nach Vergeltung. Die findet er in den Nachkommen des Mannes, der ihn ermordet hat. Du bist eine dieser Nachkommen. Du wurdest mit dem Goldenen Blatt in der Hand geboren, das sein Zeichen ist." Ich hielt inne um sie anzusehen. Sie war sehr gefasst und mir war, als wäre ihr die Geschichte nicht neu.

"Luz nimmt am Hundertsten Geburtsag von der Person Besitz, die mit dem Goldenen Blatt geboren wurde und tötet alle Mitglieder der Familie. Jedes Mal gab es ein Blutbad. Danach überließ er der armen Seele wieder ihren Körper. Deine Vorfahren, die nach den Morden umringt vom Blut ihrer Familie aufwachten, vergossen bittere Tränen der Trauer und des Leids." Ich berührte ihren Diamant, den sie unter der Kleidung trug.

"Die Tränen sollen sich über Generationen hinweg zu diesem Stein vereint haben, der ein Zeichen ihres Leides ist. Irgendwann wird er bezeugen, dass die Rache vollkommen ist und Luz wird verschwinden. Narwainion erklärte uns dann aber, dass Luz nicht nur die eigene Familie tötet, sondern auch Personen, denen gegenüber du schon einmal Hass empfunden hast...Tiefen Hass." Ich spürte, wie sich ihre Finger in mein Hemd krallten. Sie hatte verstanden.

"Heißt das...?" Sie wagte es nicht, die Worte auszusprechen und so zwang ich sie wieder, mich anzusehen. In ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen. Ich küsste ihre Nasenspitze.

"Melamin. Ich bereue keine Minute, keinen Augenblick, den ich mit dir verbringen darf", flüsterte ich. Dann zog ich sie an meine Brust. Wir standen da, und schwiegen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Plötzlich spürte ich, wie der Stoff meines Hemdes sich nässte. Ich versuchte entsetzt sie von mir zu halten, um ihre Augen zu sehen, aber sie wehrte sich. ihre Arme umschlangen meine Hüften fest.

"Melamin?" Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ich streichelte über ihr Haar. Ich hatte sie nie zum Weinen bringen wollen! Und doch stand mir der schlimmste Teil meiner Geschichte noch bevor.

"Adamantiel...", flehte ich eindringlich. Es schmerzte sehr, sie weinen zu sehen. Und noch schlimmer war das stumme Weinen. Ein Stich ging durch mein Herz. Ich hätte es lieber gesehen, hätte sie gebrüllt und geflucht.

Auf einmal erschien es mir unmöglich, ihr zu sagen, wir müssten uns trennen. Es schien mir unmöglich, meine Bedenken laut werden zu lassen, sie könnte ein Kind von mir empfangen haben, das nicht geboren werden darf. Es schien mir unmöglich und kaltherzig, ihr sagen zu müssen, dass wir planten, sie Luferion zur Frau zu geben. Ich kam mir kalt und gefühllos vor, denn über Narwainions Worte hatte ich die Liebe zu ihr verdrängt. Ich war bereit gewesen, sie zu verleugnen. Und nur, weil sie mich vielleicht töten könnte. Ich begriff auf einmal, dass ich lieber sterben würde, als ihr heute das Herz zu brechen. Ich begriff, dass ich sie aus tiefstem Herzen liebte und aus dem anfänglichen Abenteuer Ernst geworden war. Vorher hatte ich mit ihr gespielt. Sie war attraktiv, intelligent und schlagfertig. Der Reiz, der stets von ihr ausgegangen war, war ihre Unnahbarkeit gewesen. Ihr aufmüpfiges Wesen zu beherrschen, war mein Ziel gewesen und ich hatte es erreicht. Jeder geraubte Kuss war ein Triumph über sie. Doch jetzt war es keine Genugtuung mehr. Nicht nur mein Körper sondern auch mein Herz, verlangten nach ihr. Und das begriff ich erst in diesem Augenblick. Die Worte 'Ich liebe dich' bekamen eine vollkommen neue Bedeutung. Ich fühlte sie mit jeder Faser meines Körpers und ich ahnte, dass ich dieses allumfassende Gefühl, das in mir brannte, nie wieder in diese drei banalen, nichts sagenden Worte würde fassen können.

"Adamantiel." Ich drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt von mir und blickte in ihre geröteten Augen.

"Ich schenke dir mein Herz." Ihr Kiefer fiel leicht nach unten und sie sah mich überwältigt an. Ihre Augen glitzerten, doch dann bildeten sich neue Tränen darin.

"Das darfst du nicht!", fuhr sie mich an. Das wusste ich, aber es war zu spät. Ich hatte es gesagt. Ich hatte mein Leben nun in ihre Hände gelegt. Es war nicht rückgängig zu machen. Außer...

"Ich nehme es nicht an.", sagte sie leise. Das, was ich befürchtet hatte. Sie schlug es in den Wind. Ich wusste warum und doch schmerzte mich ihre Ablehnung sehr.

"Ich möchte es so." Ich war überrascht über meine eigenen Worte. Denn hier beging ich eindeutig Selbstmord.

"Legolas, bitte. Ich...kann es nicht.", hauchte sie schwach.

"Ich habe dich wirklich aus tiefstem Herzen gehasst. Ich dachte du seist ungehobelt, roh und arrogant. Daher ließ ich mich verleiten dich zu verabscheuen. Du warst der Erste, den ich hasste obwohl ich ihn näher kannte. Das weiß Luz. Er wird dich töten." Ihre Worte waren klar und schienen die Luft zu zerschneiden. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte sie hilflos an.

"Du wirst ihn überwältigen.", versuchte ich sie umzustimmen. Sie lachte bitter. Auf einen Schlag war alles anders. Ein tiefer Abgrund lag zwischen uns. Eine unsichtbare Mauer trennte uns. Sie hatte Angst, dass sie mich irgendwann einmal töten könnte. Mir war auf einmal klar, dass ich die Wahrheit besser verschwiegen hätte. Ich hatte einen riesigen Fehler begangen. Die Wahrheit war nicht immer das Beste.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Keine Pov

Adamantiel ertrug es nicht, ihn so verletzt zu sehen. Er hatte ihr gerade sein Leben zu Füßen gelegt und sie hatte es achtlos getreten. Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen. Wie gerne hätte sie seine Liebe erwidert! Wie gerne wäre sie den Bund mit ihm eingegangen! Doch es war aussichtslos. Sie durfte nicht zulassen, dass es soweit kam! Doch sie wollte seine Nähe nicht missen. Sie wollte seine Wärme spüren.

"Ich möchte deine Geliebte sein." Diese Worte trafen ihn noch tiefer als ihre Ablehnung. Geliebte? Mätresse? Warum schlug sie so etwas auch nur vor?

"Aber-", wollte er einwenden, doch sie unterbrach ihn sanft mit einem Kuss.

"Deine Liebe will ich nicht annehmen. Aber ich will dich für mich. Ich bin egoistisch, das wusstest du doch?" Sie grinste unbeholfen, wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen. Das nützte aber nichts, denn es kamen immer mehr neue nach.

"Ich-" Doch wieder unterbrach sie ihn. Er wollte ihr so viel sagen. Ihr sagen, dass es ihm egal war, dass sie ihn vielleicht töten würde. Doch er spürte, dass es in diesem Moment nichts nützte.

"Bitte schlag mir das nicht ab. Ich würde es nicht ertragen.", flehte sie kläglich. Und von einer Zärtlichkeit übermannt, die ihn beinahe verrückt werden ließ, zog er sie stürmisch an sich, küsste sie und streichelte ihren zierlichen Körper. Sie gab sich ihm leidenschaftlich hin und die Seufzer der Liebenden waren das einzige, das noch zu hören war.

Aragorn lehnte sich stöhnend in seinem Sessel zurück. Die Augen seiner Frau waren gespannt auf ihn gerichtet. Sie sprachen einen stummen Vorwurf aus und der König konnte es gut verstehen. Er selbst wollte es kaum glauben, aber die Beweise, die Legolas belasteten, häuften sich sehr schnell. Man hatte seine Umhangklammer in dem kleinen Wäldchen vor Gondor gefunden. Und der schrecklichste aller Beweise, waren die fiebrigen Worte der jungen Kammerzofe. In großen Zeitabständen murmelte sie immer wieder Worte vor sich hin. Die Mädchen, die sie pflegten, hatten Aragorn sofort gerufen. Die Worte, die sie immer wiederholte und mit zitternder Stimme hervorbrachte waren: "Nicht!" und "Legolas" Sie hatten dem König Gondor den Rest der Hoffnung - sein Freund sei unschuldig - geraubt.

"Liebster. Zweifle nicht an deinem Freund. Warum sollte er der Frau und diesem armen Kind weh getan haben?" Endlich sprach sie die Frage aus, die ihn schon den ganzen Tag gequält hatte.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll", wisperte er. Er war müde, erschöpft und fühlte sich ausgebrannt und leer. In Augenblicken wie diesen fühlte er, wie das Alter an seinen Knochen nagte.

"Er ist ein Elb und dein Freund. Außerdem hätte er keinen Grund gehabt, so etwas zu tun." Die Stimme der Königin war auf einmal scharf. Das Kind auf ihrem Schoß - in weiche Decken gewickelt - fühlte den Ärger seiner Mutter und begann zu weinen. Arwen schaukelte es liebevoll auf den Knien und es beruhigte sich schnell wieder.

"Verzeih", sagte sie. Aragorn wusste nicht recht, ob sie ihn oder ihren gemeinsamen Sohn meinte.

"Die Beweise sprechen eindeutig gegen ihn. Vielleicht wollte er Adamantiel vor der alten Frau beschützen. Er reagiert immer empfindlich, wenn es um dieses Mädchen geht. Er verhält sich immer gegen seine Art, wenn er mit ihr zusammen ist und ist sehr aufbrausend. Sie hat eine sehr schlechte Wirkung auf ihn.", brummte Aragorn erzürnt. Der ganze Ärger bestand nur wegen Gimlis Ziehtochter.

"Auch du hast die unmöglichsten Sachen getan, als du um mich warbst.", erinnerte seine Frau ihn sanft lächelnd.

"Denke doch nur an die Tiere. Kleine Vögel plustern sich auf, um dem Weibchen zu gefallen. Hirsche führen Kämpfe aus. Männer verhalten sich immer komisch, wenn sie verliebt sind." Sie streichelte liebevoll seine Hand.

"Aber Legolas ist sehr verändert", gab er zu bedenken.

"Was sagt dein Herz dir?", fragte sie. Eine unangenehme Stille trat ein.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Als beide zu dem kleinen Wäldchen zurückgingen, schwiegen sie die ganze Zeit über und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Ihnen war bewusst, dass das, was sie jetzt verband, keine Liebe mehr sein durfte. Adamantiel wusste es sogar noch besser als Legolas. Vielleicht würde sich jemand, der die Situation nicht kannte, wundern, warum sie seine Geliebte, aber nicht seine Frau sein konnte. Doch genau das war der feine Unterschied, wenn sie erreichen wollte, dass Legolas nach ihrem Tod weiterleben würde. Und sie würde sterben. Dafür würde sie schon sorgen. Sobald sie bemerken sollte, dass Luz mehr Macht erlangte, würde sie ihrem Leben ein Ende setzen. Aber sie musste sicher sein und deshalb würde sie Narwainion bitten, sie zu töten wenn sie die Macht über ihren Körper verlor.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort miteinander zu wechseln, legten sie sich schlafen. Die Anspannung, die in beiden herrschte, wurde durch einen ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Schlaf abgelöst.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Diesmal war alles um sie herum schwarz. Nichts regte sich, kein Wind wehte. Die Elbin schlug die Augen auf und atmete tief durch. Sie wusste, wo sie sich befand und es war das erste Mal seit dem Vorfall mit der alten Frau, dass sie Luz wieder gegenüberstand. Vorher hatte er sie nur mit Erinnerungen ihrer Vorfahren gequält. Herzzerreißende Schreie, die sie ausstießen, wenn sie im Blut ihrer Familien erwachten und den Kummer und Hass, den sie empfanden, wenn sie feststellten, dass sie Leben in sich trugen und ihr eigenes erst beenden konnte, wenn das neue Leben geboren war.

"Du glaubst, es hilft wenn du ihn ignorierst?", säuselte er mit kalter Stimme. Sie wusste, worauf er anspielte. Natürlich hatte er ihr Gespräch verfolgt. Wie auch nicht, wenn er in ihrem Körper war?

"Es geht dich nichts an.", erwiderte sie entschlossen. Er war zwar immer noch mächtig, ihr überlegen und grausam, aber er hatte etwas von seinem Schrecken verloren und Adamantiel dankte Arwen von Herzen, dass sie ihr vieles erzählt hatte.

Der Rachegeist sah aus einer Mischung von Amüsiertheit und Verachtung an.

"Deine Gefühle wird diese Vereinbarung nicht ändern. Er wird durch deine Hand sterben. Aber keine Sorge, ich lasse dich zusehen." Ihr lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Wie konnte eine Seele nur so grausam werden?

"Ist es dir nicht endlich genug? Meine Vorfahren hast du unendlich gequält. Du hast so viele Leben vernichtet. Eines allein hätte deinen Tod gerächt. Du bist nichts weiter als ein schwacher Schatten, der die Welt nicht loslassen will.", fuhr sie ihn an. Wie sehr sie mit ihrer Behauptung recht hatte, wusste sie nicht. Im nächsten Moment stand er direkt vor ihr und ließ eine Hand an ihre Kehle schnellen.

"Ich bin so mächtig, dass ich deine Seele aus diesem Körper verdrängen kann. Du bist die erste, bei der ich diese Möglichkeit sehe. Die anderen waren stark und haben am Leben festgehalten. Sie sind erwacht, nachdem ich meine Rache vollendet habe. In dir aber, werde ich mein geraubtes Leben auf dieser Erde fortführen. Du kannst gern in Mandos' Hallen wandeln. Ich will es nicht. Das Leben war so süß, als ich es verlassen musste." Sein kalter Atem streifte ihr Ohr. Sie hielt die Luft an, um sich nicht die Blöße eines Röchelns zu geben. Doch mit einem Mal brach ihr der Angstschweiß aus. Das war es, was er vor hatte. Er wollte ihren Körper in Besitz nehmen! Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Sie spürte selbst, wie schwach sie war. Diese Schwäche war unerträglich. Sie schmerzte in ihrem Körper. Ihr Herz raste, denn ihre Lungen lieferten kein frisches, mit Sauerstoff angereichertes Blut mehr.

"Adamantiel. Stell dich ihm furchtlos entgegen. Deine Angst ist es, die ihn stark sein lässt." Arwens Stimme war klar und deutlich in ihren Gedanken. Sie meinte sogar, einen schwachen Lichtschimmer zu erkennen. Wie recht die Königin der Menschen doch hatte! Sie würde Luz vielleicht nicht besiegen, aber ihm wiederstehen können. Entschlossen und mit letzter Kraft packte sie seine Arme und versuchte sie auseinander zu ziehen.

"...tiel! Adamantiel bleib ruhig!"

Sonnenschein kitzelte ihre Nase und drang unsanft in ihre Augen ein. Verwundert sah sie Narwainion an, der über ihr kniete. Anscheinend hatte sie wieder einmal wild um sich geschlagen. Sie ließ seine Arme los und sah ihn verlegen an. Dann besann sie sich und lächelte.

"Tut mir leid. Diese ständigen Alpträume sind echt lästig." Sie erhob sich. Narwainion sah sie undurchdringlich an und reichte ihr dann wortlos eine Tasse warmen Tees. Er roch gut. Sie nahm ihn dankend entgegen und trank ihn durstig. Es tat gut und ließ sie die Aufregung ihres Traumes vergessen.

"Wo sind Legolas und Luferion?", fragte sie interessiert. Heimlich war sie enttäuscht darüber, dass Legolas ohne ein Wort verschwunden war.

"Es ist nicht mehr weit nach Ithilien. Legolas ist vorrausgeritten. Er sagte etwas von Organisation der Siedlung." Adamantiel musste wehmütig lächeln. Er wollte ihr also aus dem Weg gehen. Sie seufzte. Sicher hätte sie genauso gehandelt wie er, wenn er sie so verletzt hätte.

"Aha. Und Luferion?" Es war merkwürdig mit Narwainion allein zu sein. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich nicht wohl in seiner Gegenwart. Sicher lag es daran, dass er wusste, was zwischen ihr und Legolas gewesen war. Und es beschämte sie leicht.

"Er ist auf der Jagd nach unserem Frühstück." schmunzelte Narwainion. Dann deutete er auf die Tasse.

"Du musst alles austrinken. Das hilft." Sie nickte und befolgte seine Anweisungen. Dann entdeckte sie plötzlich einen wilden Eber am Rand der kleinen Lichtung. Fragend sah sie den älteren Elben an.

"Er verfolgt uns schon die ganze Zeit. Seit wir von Gondor aufbrachen. Er ist ein treues Tier." Die Elbin nickte und widmete sich wieder ihrem Tee.

Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an den Tag ihrer ersten Begegnung mit dem Elben, der einen Eber zum Freund hatte. Das Tier hatte ihr damals das Leben gerettet, als sie in den Wald geflüchtet war. Sie lächelte spöttisch. Auch damals war es schwierig zwischen ihr und Legolas gewesen. Gestern Nacht hatte sie die Hoffnung jedoch aufgegeben, dass ihr ständiges Versteckspiel irgendwann einmal aufhören würde.

"Ich gehe zum Bach.", sagte sie und sprang auf. Sie musste die Gedanken an Legolas verdrängen.

"Ich begleite dich. Man kann ja nie wissen.", bot sich Narwainion an. Sie musterte ihn zunächst überrascht, dann lachend. Sie beobachtete, wie er etwas zu seinem Eber sagte, der sich daraufhin entfernte und ging dann munteren Schrittes voran.

"Ja ist gut. Aber sieh zu, dass du woanders bist, wenn ich ein Bad nehme. Ich stinke wie ein Erdschwein." Er lachte über diese Äußerung und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Bach.

Sie brauchten nicht lange, denn das Wäldchen war klein. Adamantiel wunderte sich sowieso, wo das Wasser herkam. Es musste eine unterirdische Quelle geben.

Sie kniete am Ufer nieder und tauchte beide Hände in das kühle Nass. Befreit aufatmend schloss sie die Augen und genoss die leichte Strömung, die um ihre Finger wirbelte. Auf einmal bemerkte sie etwas an ihrem Bein. Adamantiel öffnete schlagartig die Augen und weitete sie vor Entsetzen. An ihrem Bein und um sie herum saßen fünf teekesselgroße Spinnen. Sie hatten daumengroße acht Augen und waren dunkelbraun behaart. Doch das Entsetzlichste war der lange Stachel, der noch einmal so groß war wie die Spinne selbst. Sie erstarrte. Wo kamen die her?

"Narwainion?" Ihr Hilferuf klang kläglich. Doch der Elb hörte ihn.

"Keine Angst, die sind nicht giftig, auch wenn sie beißen.", antwortete er, kam jedoch näher um ihr zu helfen.

Die Spinne an ihrem Bein nahm seine Bewegung wahr und ehe die kleine Elbin ausweichen konnte, spürte sie, wie sich ein großer Stachel schmerzhaft ins Fleisch bohrte. Ein entsetzter Schrei entfuhr ihr und sie plumpste kopfüber in den Bach. Als sie prustend aus dem Wasser auftauchte, sah sie, wie der Eber die ekligen Tiere fortjagte. Narwainion hielt ihr eine Hand hin. Sie ergriff sie und ließ sich aus dem Wasser ziehen. Dann hieß er sie, sich zu setzen und besah sich den Einstich. Er war groß. Blut sickerte aus der Wunde und es brannte.

"Und du bist sicher, dass er nicht giftig ist?", fragte sie zweifelnd und grün vor Angst. Der Elb nickte ernst und sah ihr in die Augen.

"Diese Spinnen durchbohren ihre Beute mit dem Stachel und spießen sie auf. Sie benutzt kein Gift", tröstete er. Dann riss er ein Stück seines Umhangs ab um Adamantiel zu verbinden. Sie verkniff sich die Tränen.

Als der Elb wieder aufsah, hielt er plötzlich überrascht inne. Mit den nassen Haaren, die an ihren Wangen klebten und dem trotzigen Blick, mit dem sie den Schmerz zu überspielen versuchte, erinnerte sie ihn an ihre Mutter.

"Jiona!", entfuhr es ihm. Adamantiel vergaß ihren Schmerz für kurze Zeit und starrte ihn überrascht an.

"Was?", fragte sie ihn leise. Er schien in Gedanken zu sein. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Nichts, tut mir leid. Aber du erinnerst mich gerade an meine geliebte Tochter.", erklärte er ihr und widmete sich wieder dem Verband, den er der Elbin umlegte. Adamantiel war sprachlos. Narwainion war Vater? Aber...Gut, bedachte man sein geschätztes Alter war es sehr gut möglich, aber es war das erste Mal, dass er etwas von sich erzählte.

"Du hast eine Tochter?", löcherte sie ihn aufgeregt. Er stockte kurz in seiner Bewegung und sah sie seltsam an. Ihm war plötzlich klar, dass er sich um ein Haar verraten hätte.

"Ich habe sie seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen.", antwortete er knapp.

"Oh." Adamantiel spürte, dass ihn dieses Thema zu bedrücken schien und legte mitfühlend eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

"Aber du erinnerst dich gerne an sie. Das sieht man. Sicher seht ihr euch irgendwann wieder." Er sah ihr Lächeln, das Strahlen ihrer Augen und erkannte, dass sie einmal ebenso schön und anmutig werden würde wie Jiona. Verbittert schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Wir haben uns gestritten und dann sie musste gehen." Er sagte es in einem eher gleichgültigen Ton. Adamantiel sah in irritiert an. Soeben hatte er noch mit einer Herzlichkeit gesprochen, die ihr nahe gegangen war.

"Nein." Er sagte es mit einer Bestimmtheit, die sie verunsicherte. Die Elbin wusste nicht, welche Worte sie finden konnte, um ihn zu trösten und umarmte ihn deshalb kurz aber innig. Narwainion versteifte sich. Gefühle, die er längst vergessen geglaubt hatte, stürmten auf ihn herein. Sie brachten alles durcheinander. Er schob das Mädchen entschlossen von sich und erhob sich.

"Die Wunde verheilt schnell wieder. Wasch dich am besten jetzt, wir müssen aufbrechen, sobald Luferion zurückkommt." Dann entfernte er sich. Er spürte ihre fragenden Blicke und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Sie hatte es fertig gebracht, dass er kurz an seinem Plan gezweifelt hatte. Auf einmal hatte sie sein gesamtes bisheriges Handeln mit einer einzigen innigen Umarmung in Frage gestellt. Sie ähnelte seiner Tochter auf grausame Art und Weise. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Das Schicksal dieses Kindes war vorherbestimmt, aber er würde alles tun um Jiona zu beschützen. Und sei es dass er dafür ihre eigene, einzige und geliebte Tochter töten musste.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Fortsetzung folgt!!!

Jap. Ein ganz böser Cliffhanger...-devil lach- Ich find es selbst kindisch, aber hier möchte ich viele Kommis sehen. ' muahaha Bitte kritisieren, Verbesserungsvorschläge, Lob ect anbringen. Das Kapitel ist mir wirklich besonders wichtig. Eines der wichtigsten überhaupt. Deshalb BITTE Feedback!!

Weitere Wünsche hab ich nicht ;-)

Ganz liebe Grüße

knuddelt alle ganz lieb

Eure Sleepy Bird


	24. Neunundneunzig Jahre und 351 Tage

_An alle, die mir fleißig geschrieben habe: Vielen Dank ganz lieb knuddel_

_Laurie lantar lassi súrinen_  
Wie Gold fallen die Blätter im Wind

Neunundneuzig Jahre und 351 Tage

Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, wann sie in Ithilien waren. Adamantiel sah sich staunend im lichtüberfluteten Wald um. Wie vieles hatte sich verändert! Die Häuser in den Bäumen waren gut versteckt. Bevor ein Mensch auch nur ein Baumhaus entdecken würde, würde er schön tief im Zentrum dieser wunderschönen Elbenkolonie angekommen sein. Ein Gefühl der Freude und des Leichtmuts erfasste sie und die kleine Elbin vergaß für einen kurzen Moment die Fieberhitze, die in ihrem Körper brannte. Sie schielte leicht beleidigt zu Narwainion hinüber, der aufrecht im Sattel saß und keine Emotionen zeigte. Von wegen die Spinne war nicht giftig. Anscheinend hatte er sich geirrt, denn sie fühlte sich nicht wirklich gut. Sie wischte sich eine Schweißperle von der Stirn und sah dann abermals zu dem älteren Elben hinüber. Seine Gesichtszüge waren wie aus Stein gemeißelt und seit sie am frühen Morgen aufgebrochen waren, hatte er kein Wort mehr mit ihr gewechselt. Ob es daran lag, dass sie ihn an seine Tochter erinnerte? Adamantiel runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, und fragte sich, was wohl zwischen den beiden vorgefallen sein mochte.

Adamantiel ließ den Blick schweifen. Einige Elben saßen in den Bäumen und blickten singend auf die Ankömmlinge herab. Kinder tollten über den Weg, um einen Blick auf die Heimkehrenden zu werfen. Sanft geschwungene Treppen führten die Bäume hinauf und überall wimmelte es nur so vor kleinen Vögeln und Schmetterlingen. Der Wald stand im vollen Duft des Hochsommers. Pilze schossen überall aus der Erde hervor und boten den Elben zusätzliche Nahrung.

Adamantiel leckte sich über die spröden Lippen. Sie liebte Pilze über alles. Vielleicht hatte Hellina schon einige gekocht. Vollkommen aufgeregt, rutschte die Elbin im Sattel hin und her. Endlich würde sie die Freundinnen wieder sehen! Und Tinnu, Alagos und Timpetu. Über Nestalinnas ruhige und liebe Art freute sie sich riesig. Wie oft hatten die drei Freundinnen des Abends am Feuer gesessen und sich Geschichten erzählt. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal rundum glücklich und hätte noch Stunden so durch den zauberhaften Wald reiten können, hätte sich ihnen nicht ein großer schwarzhaariger Elb in den Weg gestellt. Die drei Reisenden zügelten die Pferde und brachte sie zum Stehen.

"Seid gegrüßt im neu erblühten Ithilien", verkündete Sémersion würdevoll. Man sah ihm seinen Stolz an. Schließlich hatte er sich in Legolas' Abwesenheit um den Aufbau und die Organisation der Elbenkolonie gekümmert. Und das Resultat war durchaus überwältigend.

"Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Sémersion", grüßte ihn Adamantiel lächelnd. Der Elb musterte sie eingehend. Sie sah sehr erschöpft aus. Er fragte sich, ob ihr Zustand etwas mit Legolas' zu frühem Auftauchen zu tun hatte. Der Prinz war zwar plötzlich am frühen Morgen aufgetaucht, hatte aber fast kein Wort gesprochen. Sémersion hatte ihm die wichtigsten Details umständlich aus der Nase ziehen müssen.

"Ich werde euch nun eure Häuser zeigen. Danach findet auf der großen Lichtung ein Fest zu Ehren des Prinzen statt. Folgt mir bitte." Sémersion führte sie über enge schmale Pfade durch die Baumhäusersiedlung hindurch. Adamantiel genoss die verschiedenen Grüntöne der Blätter und Büsche. Die Pflanzen wirkten beruhigend auf ihr Gemüt. Nach kurzer Zeit stellte sie fest, dass sie sich dem Wasserfall näherten, an dem sie viele Decken geflochten und Schalen getöpfert hatte. Sein Rauschen war nur sehr schwach aber dennoch zu hören.

"Tiel!!!", kreischte es auf einmal über ihr, und ehe es sich die kleine Elbin versah, landete ein kleiner Körper schwungvoll auf ihrem Rücken. Ihr Pferd empfand die doppelte Belastung als unangenehm und wollte sich aufbäumen, doch Luferion beruhigte es rechtzeitig, indem er ihm sanfte Worte zuflüsterte.

"Tinnu! Bist du bescheuert!? Mama hat doch gesagt, dass du nicht von den Bäumen springen sollst", rief eine ärgerliche Jungenstimme von oben. Adamantiel legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte den kleinen Alagos an, der zwischen den Blättern in den Ästen saß.

"So ein Quatsch. Du machst es doch auch", maulte seine Schwester und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

"Nein mach ich nicht!", beharrte er trotzig und kletterte die Leiter herunter, die zu einem wunderschönen Baumhaus führte. Einen Augenblick später stand er vor den Pferden der Reisenden und musterte seine Schwester, die immer noch an Adamantiels Hals klammerte, mit bösen Blicken.

"Ich bin so froh, dass du endlich wieder da bist", quietschte Tinnu vergnügt und kuschelte sich an Adamantiel.

"Sie hat die ganze Zeit gejammert und geheult", fügte Alagos hinzu und erntete erneut eine weit herausgestreckte rote Zunge. Adamantiel schwang sich grinsend vom Pferd und Tinnu sprang leichtfüßig auf die Wiese. Beide Kinder standen nun mit leuchtenden Augen vor ihr.

"Wir haben die ganze Zeit vor deinem Haus gewartet", plapperte das Mädchen munter weiter.

"Ich habe es strengsten bewacht", schob sich Alagos in den Vordergrund.

"Das stimmt nicht! Du bist immer eingeschlafen." Tinnu versetzte ihm einen Rippenstoß, den er verärgert erwiderte. Luferion, Sémersion und Narwainion verzogen amüsiert die Mundwinkel.

"Also ist das da mein Haus?", fragte Adamantiel aufgeregt und deutete nach oben. Die Kinder nickten unison und schon wuselte Alagos den Baumstamm hinauf. Dicht gefolgt von Tinnu, denn jeder wollte als Erster Adamantiels Gesicht sehen, wenn sie ihr neues Haus betrat.

"Wir haben darauf geachtet, dass du in unsere Nähe kommst", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme einer Frau. Adamantiel fuhr herum. Dort standen Nestalinna - schüchtern lächelnd - und Hellina - aufmüpfig grinsend. Beide sahen frisch und erholt aus. Anscheinend hatten sie hier viel Spaß. Übermütig rannte die junge Frau auf sie zu und umarmte eine nach der anderen herzlich.

"Es ist so schön euch zu sehen! Wie geht es euch? Wo wohnt ihr? Wie lange hat das alles hier gedauert? Gut seht ihr aus", platzte es aus Adamantiel heraus. Die Männer entfernten sich mit einem Gruß. Sie wollten das Wiedersehen nicht stören. Die Freundinnen lachten. Hellina wuschelte der Blondhaarigen amüsiert über den Kopf.

"Dass du bald einhundert Jahre alt wirst, darfst du auch keinem verraten. Du machst Tinnu und Alagos Konkurrenz", scherzte die Mutter beider Kinder.

"Sie ist kaum wieder da und schon musst du anfangen, sie zu ärgern", tadelte Nestalinna die Freundin, gab Adamantiel aber einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Sie darf nicht denken, dass sie ab jetzt ein schönes Leben führen wird", konterte Hellina. Adamantiel grinste bis über beide Ohren. Wie hatte sie das nur vermisst!? Plötzlich schien alles in unendlich weite Ferne zu rücken. Luz und Legolas waren vergessen.

"Immerhin könntest du auf ihren Zustand acht geben. Sie sieht sehr erschöpft aus", fuhr Nestalinna fort. Adamantiel sah an sich herunter und konnte die Freundin gut verstehen. Ihre Kleidung stand vor Dreck und seit dem Morgen hatte sie sich nicht mehr gewaschen.

"Da hilft ein erfrischendes Bad und alles ist wieder wie vorher. Dann stinkst du auch nicht mehr nach Raubtier", stichelte Hellina und schob die Freundin sanft auf den Baum zu, auf dem Tinnu und Alagos verschwunden waren. Oben angekommen, verschlug es der Elbin beinahe den Atem. Das Haus glich einem Eichhörnchennest. Das Dach und die Wände waren rund, und aus dunklem Holz gefertigt. Als Tür diente ein langer dicker Vorhang aus grünem Stoff. Links und rechts des Eingangs standen Fackelhalter. Der Boden, auf dem sie liefen bestand aus mehreren runden Holzbalken, die mit Seilen aneinander gebunden waren und führte als Holzbrücke ohne Geländer über einen luftigen Abgrund zum nächsten Baumhaus.

"Da drüben wohne ich. Und Hellina und die Kinder haben das Haus direkt gegenüber von dir bezogen." Nestalinna deutete auf die Brücke, die links von Adamantiels Haus zu einem anderen Baum führte und dann auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Weges.

"Bei Aule! Was ihr alles in so kurzer Zeit geleistet habt. Es ist gar nicht zu glauben."

"Warte nur bis du das Haus von innen siehst", erwiderte Hellina lachend.

"Schön kuschelig für zweisame Stunden", fügte sie schelmisch hinzu und fing sich einen gut gezielten Seitenstoß und tadelnden Blick von Nestalinna ein.

"Sieh du erst einmal zu, dass du wieder zweisame Stunden mit jemandem verbringen kannst", konterte Adamantiel lachend. Die Freundin gab einen knurrenden Laut von sich und schob die junge Elbin dann entschieden in richtung Eingang.

"Genug Komplimente ausgetauscht. Jetzt geh schon rein, sonst fasse ich dein Desinteresse als persönliche Beleidigung auf." Die Freundinnen lachten und Adamantiel betrat das kleine Baumhaus. Was sie sah, gefiel ihr sehr. Die Einrichtung erinnerte sie etwas an das Zelt der Nomaden, bei denen sie einmal übernachtet hatten. In der hinteren rechten Ecke stand ein Bett mit frischen Stroh und Moos als Matratze und einer goldgelben Decken, die grüne Blätter als Muster hatte. Als Kopfkissen diente ein mit Federn gestopfter Stoffsack. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter zu dem kleinen Schränckchen, das wie eine Kommode aussah, hinüber zu dem Tisch, auf dem ihre Sachen lagen, die sie nicht mit nach Gondor genommen hatte. An der runden Wand waren ebenfalls selbst gestrickte Decken angebracht und auch ein kleines Waffenarsenal - ein Bogen, eine Axt, ein Köcher mit Pfeilen und ein Jagdmesser. Adamantiel kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus und Hellina kicherte, als sie ihr Gesicht sah.

"Wir dachten, du musst dich wehren können, wenn dich jemand überraschen sollte." Die Elbin nickte nur und betrachtete die kleine Kochstelle, welche die Freundinnen ihr eingerichtet hatten. Von der Decke hingen getrocknete Gewürze und Pilze.

"Maiskolben kommen auch noch dazu, aber die Felder sind noch nicht reif. Es dauert noch einen Mondzyklus lang, ehe wir ernten können. Aber in der Vase dort drüben ist getrocknetes Fleisch. Und in dem kleinen Korb auf dem Esstisch liegen fünf Wachteleier. Tinnu und Alagols haben sie heute für dich gesucht, als Prinz Legolas eingetroffen ist, und sagte, dass du mit Narwinion und Luferion nach kommst." Da war er wieder. Der Name, der ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend hervorrief. Adamantiel verscheuchte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und drehte sich strahlend zu den Freundinnen um.

"Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich euch danken soll!", stieß sie hervor und umarmte beide innig. Kleine Tränchen schlichen sich in ihre Augen, denn damit hatte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet. Sie war aufgebrochen ohne einen Gedanken daran u verschwenden, wo sie bei ihrer Rückkehr wohnen sollte. Und jetzt hatten die beiden Elbinnen alles in die Hand genommen.

"Such am besten die Kinder", flüsterte Hellina fröhlich.

"Die verstecken sich hier irgendwo. Und ich muss beide noch dazu bringen, sich zu waschen. Die kleinen Dreckfinken." Adamantiel grinste breit und tat der Freundin den Gefallen. Sie hatte die Geschwister in der Tat noch nicht entdeckt. Sie sah unter dem Bett und dem Tisch nach, doch da waren sie nicht. Ein Kichern drang durch die Wand. Adamantiel sah sich fragend um. Nestallina deutete vage auf die Wand neben dem Fenster. Und jetzt bemerkte die Elbin, dass hier keine Rundungen, sondern eine gerade Wand war.

Ein Geheimversteck, dass sich nur öffnen ließ, wenn man unter dem Bett einen kleinen Stein einmal umdrehte, wie ihr Hellina nach etlichen Minuten der Suche hilfsbereit erklärte. Alagos und Tinnu beschwerten sich lautstark.

"Du hast uns verraten!", platzte Alagos hervor, als er aus dem kleinen Raum auftauchte.

"Und sowas will unsere Mutter sein", beschwerte sich auch Tinnu. Adamantiel lachte.

"Hätte sie es mir nicht gesagt, hättet ihr noch ewig warten können, bis ich euch finde. Bis in alle Ewigkeit", beschützte sie die Mutter der beiden Kinder. Sie beugte sich zu Alagos hinunter und stupste mit dem Zeigefinger seine Nasenspitze an. Und plötzlich übermannte sie die Hitze in ihrem Körper und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Zudem kam noch ein stechender Schmerz in der Magengegend hinzu. Sie hörte noch, wie Alagos und Tinnu immer wieder hysterisch fragten, was mit ihr los wäre, während vier Hände sie packten und aufs Bett legten. Sie musste Nestalinna unbedingt einen Tipp geben, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

"...Spinnen", krächzte sie schwach. Nestalinna begriff sofort.

"Wie sahen sie aus?" Es war wichtig, dass sie das wusste, denn jedes Gift musste anders behandelt werden.

"..groß...schwarz..langer Stachel..am Beim", brachte Adamantiel noch hervor, ehe sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

----------

"Weißt du jetzt, was sie hat?" Hellina flüsterte, um die schlafende Kranke nicht aufzuwecken. Nestalinna wiegte vage den Kopf auf den Schultern hin und her.

"Ich bin nicht sicher. Aber ich weiß auf jeden Fall, dass ein Gift in ihrem Körper wütet. Und es waren ganz sicher nicht die Spinnen, die sie beschrieben hat. Die sind nämlich nicht giftig. Der Einstich ist zwar tief, aber es war Stecherspinnen, die ihre Beute aufspießen und nicht vergiften. Aber es sieht nicht gut aus. Ich weiß nicht, auf welches ich sie behandeln soll, wenn sie mir nicht sagen kann, welche Symptome sie hat."

"Dass sie Fieber hat, ist ja wohl kaum zu übersehen", zischte Hellina genervt. Sie machte sich große Sorgen um Adamantiel. Sie hatte nicht gut ausgesehen, aber nichts gesagt. Eigentlich hätten beide sie sofort fragen müssen, als sie ihre müden Augen gesehen hatten. Denn Adamantiel beklagte sich nie, wenn es ihr schlecht ging, um andere nicht zu belasten. Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst, sagte sich aber im gleichen Moment, dass sie nicht viel hätten ändern können. Aber ihre Begleiter hätten es doch bemerken müssen!

"Das weiß ich auch, Hellina. Und wenn du mich weiter anzischst, bringt mich das nur durcheinander und hilft mir nicht. Du solltest kaltes Wasser holen. Sie braucht neue kühle Umschläge. Und hol Legolas!" Hellina sah ein, dass es keinen Sinn machte, wie ein verwundetes Raubtier um Adamantiels Bett herum zu schleichen und gab sich seufzend geschlagen. Wie der Wind stürmte sie aus der gemütlichen Behausung und rief nach ihren Kindern. Sie brauchte nicht lange auf Antwort zu warten, denn die Kleinen hatten sich hinter das Haus verdrückt. Sie hatten gemault, als sie aus dem Baumhaus geschickt wurden, waren dann aber doch gegangen, weil Nestalinna ihnen erklärt hatte, Adamantiel brauche Ruhe, um sich zu erholen.

"Tinnu. Lauf schnell auf die Festwiese und hol den Prinzen. Aber pass auf, dass nicht jeder mitbekommt, weswegen er gehen soll. Nur Legolas darf kommen. Alles klar?" Das Mädchen nickte eifrig und stob dann so schnell es ging davon. Die Dämmerung hatte schon begonnen, sich zur Nacht zu neigen. Aber das erschwerte der kleinen Elbin den Weg nicht. Sie sah auch so gut.

"Und was soll ich machen?", fragte Alagos abwartend.

"Geh zu Nestalinna und frage, ob sie noch etwas braucht. Wenn ja, dann hol es ihr. Aber sei leise." Ihr Sohn nickte pflichtbewusst und Hellina war von glühendem Stolz über ihre Kinder erfüllt. Sie benahmen sich der Situation angemessen und verloren nicht kreischend den Kopf. Aber auch nur deswegen, weil sie nicht wussten, wie ernst es wirklich um Adamantiel stand. Hellina beeilte sich, um mit der großen Schale am Fluß neues Wasser zu schöpfen. Eigentlich wartete noch die größte Überraschung auf Adamantiel auf der Festwiese. Doch das war erst einmal nebensächlich. Jetzt galt es, das Fieber der jungen Freundin zu senken.

----------

Die Wiese war festlich geschmückt. Am Rand hingen überall Lampions von den Bäumen und ein kleines Lagerfeuer brannte in der Mitte, damit überall Licht auf die Gäste fiel. Legolas saß an einem langen Tisch und unterhielt sich angeregt mit einem Gast, der vor wenigen Tagen eingetroffen war. Spöttisch lächelnd hörte er sich seine Schimpftiraden über die Unhöflichkeit der Elben an und wollte gerade etwas auf eine besonders gemeine Äußerung antworten, als er an seinem Arm ein Zupfen spürte. Als er nach neben sich sah, blickten ihn zwei aufgeregte Kinderaugen an.

"Prinz Legolas. Ihr müsst ganz schnell kommen", flüsterte Tinnu so leise, dass nur er und Sémersion - der neben ihm saß - ihre feine Stimme hören konnten. Ihr Klang beunruhigte ihn und sein Herz schlug ohne Grund plötzlich schneller.

"Wohin denn?", fragte er leise zurück. Tinnu sah kurz den dicken bärtigen Mann an, der auf der anderen Seite des Prinzen saß und schwieg, als sie bemerkte, dass er sie aufmerksam musterte.

"Es ist irgendwas mit Adamantiel", sagte sie nach kurzem Zögern leise, aber sehr weinerlich. Sofort sprangen Legolas, Sémersion und der dicke Zwerg auf die Beine. Er hatte zwar nichts gehört - und selbst wenn, hätte er nichts verstanden, denn sie sprachen in Sindarin - aber die Kunst des Lippenlesens verstand er seit seiner Jugend. Und er hatte eindeutig den Namen Adamantiel erkannt. Er hatte sich schon den ganzen Nachmittag gefragt, wo sie steckte, hatte aus Legolas aber keine vernünftige Antwort heraus bekommen.

"Was ist mit ihr!?", polterte der Bärtige plötzlich los, sodass der halbe Tisch auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Gerade das hatte Tinnu vermeiden sollen und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Wie konnte der Zwerg nur so blöd sein!? Sie hatte doch nicht umsonst so leise gesprochen!

Gimli hingegen legte seine große Hand auf ihre Schulter und drängte sie zu einer Antwort.

"Wo ist sie? Ich möchte sie endlich sehen", brauste er auf. Legolas legte eine Hand auf Gimlis Arm und bewegte ihn dazu, das kleine Mädchen loszulassen. Die anderen Gäste betrachteten das Gechehen teils neugierig, teils desinteressiert. Legolas ließ den Blick schweifen. Auch Narwainion schien noch nichts bemerkt zu haben. Das war gut so.

"Gimli bleib ruhig. Wir gehen jetzt alle ganz ruhig und gelassen von der Festwiese. Wir wollen ja keinen Aufruhr betreiben." Als er sah, dass der Zwerg Widerstand leisten wollte, sah er ihn eindringlich an. Gimli schwieg, kaute aber nervös auf den Lippen herum. Erst als sie sich etwas entfernt hatten, fragte Legolas Tinnu, was geschehen war.

"Sie ist plötzlich umgefallen und jetzt hat sie hohes Fieber. Mama weiß nicht, dass wir es gehört haben, aber Nestalinna sagte, sie wurde vergiftet."

"VERGIFTET!?", kreischte Gimli los. Er konnte nicht mehr an sich halten.

"Legolas ich warne dich! Wenn du etwas damit zu tun hast, dann sind wir die längste Zeit Freunde gewesen", fuhr er den Elben an. Dieser runzelte zornig die Stirn. Bedachte man, dass Gimli ihn nur streitend und hasserfüllt mit Adamantiel erlebt hatte, waren seine Anschuldigen berechtigt. Es ärgerte ihn trotzdem.

"Ich würde ihr nie etwas zuleide tun, Gimli.", erwiderte er nur knapp und überließ es dem Zwerg, ob er ihnen folgte oder nicht. Gimli konnte nur schwer mithalten, denn der Prinz hatte seine Schritte beschleunigt. Er konnte sich nicht erklären was geschehen war. Und wenn wirklich ein Gift in Adamantiels Blut floss, musste schnell etwas unternommen werden.

Nach kurzer Zeit erreichten sie das Baumhaus, das Nestalinna und Hellina für ihre Freundin errichtet hatten und Legolas schlug schwungvoll den Vorhang zurück. Der Anblick ließ ihn erstarren und er fasste erst wieder einen klaren Gedanken, als Gimli ihn prustend und schnaufend zur Seite boxte.

"Lass mich durch, ich sehe ja gar nichts", beschwerte er sich und stürzte gleich darauf ans Bett der kranken Elbin. Nestalinna wollte schon lauthals protestieren, doch Legolas legte ihr kopfschüttelnd eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Adamantiel! Schätzchen, wach auf. Was machst du denn für Sachen?", brummelte Gimli in seinen Bart hinein. Er ergriff die Hand seiner Ziehtochter und drückte sie fest. Sie glänzte weiß und war heiß und klebrig. Legolas trat ans Bett und das erste, was ihm ins Auge fiel, waren weiße, blutige Laken.

"Bei Eru! Was ist mit ihr?", entfuhr es ihm. Seine Stimme zitterte leicht vor Angst. Nestalinna und Hellina - die etwas abseits auf einem Stuhl saß - sahen sich vielsagend in die Augen.

"Prinz...Darüber würden wir gerne unter vier Augen mit Euch sprechen.", begann Nestalinna behutsam und warf Hellin einen erneuten Blick zu. Diese verstand und erhob sich, um mit ihren beiden Kindern nach draußen zu gehen. An der Tür zog sie auch Sémersion mit sich. Da er zunächst nicht recht wusste, was er tun sollte, bewegte er sich nicht vom Fleck.

"Das hier geht uns nichts an.", fülsterte ihm Hellina zu.

"Kommt mit zu mir, ich bereite Euch eine Tasse frischen Tee zu." Ein müdes und besorgtes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. Sémersion folgte ihr langsam.

"Unter vier Augen!? Das könnt ihr vergessen! Ich will alles hören!", raunte Gimli nun die Heilerin an.

"Aber Herr Gimli, es wäre wirklich besser, wenn Ihr hie bleiben würdet und Euch um sie kümmert, während ich dem Prinzen die Angelegenheit erkläre.", beharrte sie.

"Papperlapapp. Solche Spielchen könnt ihr nicht mit mir treiben! Ich komme mit!", polterte er. Adamantiel wälzte sich unruhig hin und her. Ein lautes Stöhnen entfuhr ihr. Nestalinna wischte ihr sanft den Schweiß von der Stirn.

"Sie sollte nicht hören, was ich zu sagen habe. Und auch nicht alleine bleiben. Ihr wollt sie doch nicht im Stich lassen?" Das setzte Gimli Schachmatt. Dagegen war er machtlos. Er konnte seine Tochter doch nicht allein lassen. Was für ein Vater wäre er dann gewesen?

"Na schön. Aber nur, wenn mir Legolas nachher alles erzählt." Er sah seinen Freund, der bisher nur schweigend im Raum gestanden hatte, und sich nicht rührte, fordernd an. Doch ehe der Prinz antworten konnte, schaltete sich Nestalinna ein.

"Wir werden sehen, ob er die Nachricht mit ihnen teilen wird.", sagte sie und zog Legolas am Arm hinaus. Übrig blieb ein beleidigter Zwerg.

"Wir werden sehen, ob er die Nachricht mit Ihnen teilen wird", äffte er sie nach.

----------

Legolas POV

Nestalinna zog mich hinter das Baumhaus. Die Wände waren dick genug. Wenn wir leise sprachen, würden weder Adamantiel noch Gimli etwas hören. Ich wollte endlich erfahren, was sie hatte. Ich war zutiefst in Sorge. Ihr Anblick, so schwach und hilflos, hatte mir das Herz in die Leggins sinken lassen. Ich hatte ebenso wie Gimli ihre Hand nehmen wollen, doch anstatt zu handeln, konnte ich nur regungslos und dumm im Raum rumstehen.

"Was hat sie?" Meine Stimme war belegt. Ich schalt mich meines Egoismus wegen, dafür, dass ich sie am Morgen allein gelassen hatte. Ihre Worte der letzten Nacht hatten mich zutiefst verletzt und ich wollte erst darüber nachdenken, wie ich weiter mit ihr umging. Ich wollte sie nicht als Liebhaberin. Ich wollte sie ganz oder gar nicht. Doch das schien nun alles bedeutungslos.

"Seid ihr euch in Gondor näher gekommen?", fragte Nestalinna vorsichtig. Ich sah sie überrascht und leicht verärgert an.

"Ich denke nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht", entfuhr es mir. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wäre es gut gegangen, dann nicht, aber jetzt geht es mich als Adamantiels Ärztin etwas an, denn sie war schwanger." Die Antwort traf mich wie ein Blitzschlag und in meinem Körper wechselten die Gefühle. Unbändige Freude stieg in mir auf und wurde plötzlich von einer tiefen Angst und Trauer übermannt.

"War?", flüsterte ich kaum hörbar. Die Elbin nickte.

"Sie hat das Kind in der letzten halben Stunde verloren." Die Laken, schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich sah das Blut an ihnen direkt vor mir.

"Es war nur ein paar Wochen alt.", fuhr sie weinerlich fort. Ich senkte den Kopf. Die erschütternde Nachricht, dass ich Vater geworden wäre, wenn nicht,...ja wenn nicht...?

"Was ist geschehen?" Meine Stimme war schneidend und schärfer als ich es beabsichtigt hatte. Nestalinna konnte nichts dafür.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht hat sie etwas falsches gegessen. Ich vermute, dass es Jolkraut oder Ziberwurzel war. Beide rufen Symptome hervor, die Adamantiel zeigt. Sie sind nicht lebensgefährlich aber sie..." Sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen doch ich wusste auch ohne ihre Erklärungen, was Jolkraut und Ziberwurzel bewirkten. Man gab sie den Frauen, wenn sie das Kind, was sie in sich trugen, nicht haben wollten. Ein grausamer Verdacht stieg in mir auf. Hatte sie eventuell selbst das Kraut geschluckt?

"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie so etwas tun würde. Sie weiß auch nicht über so viele Kräuter bescheid. Eigentlich wird das Geheimnis über sie nur an Heiler weitergegeben." Sie hatte meine Gedanken also erahnt. Tiefer Schmerz über das verlorene neue Leben, über unser verlorenes Kind, wühlte in meiner Brust.

"Alle Elben besitzen die Gabe zu heilen.", flüsterte ich. Aber auch ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Adamantiel dazu in der Lage war.

"Einige mehr und andere weniger. Ihr kennt nur die Grundlagen. Aber viel wichtiger ist jetzt die Frage, ob sie es erfahren sollte?" Ich sah sie schmerzerfüllt an und sie legte besänftigend eine Hand an meine Wange. Elben bekamen nicht viele Kinder. Sie waren nur wenige Male im Leben fruchtbar, sodass ein Kind gezeugt werden konnte. Oft verpasste man diese Momente und wenn es klappte, wurde das heranwachsende Leben mit Adleraugen gehütet.

"Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn sie nichts weiß.", erwiderte ich matt. Wieder quälten mich Selbstvorwürfe. Ich hatte sie allein gelassen, obwohl wirklich die Möglichkeit bestanden hatte, dass sie ein Kind von mir empfangen hatte. Aber ich hatte es einfach in den Wind geschlagen und war in der letzten Stunde der Nacht feige davon geritten.

"Was sollen wir ihr sagen, wenn sie aufwacht?", fragte Nestalinna. Ich schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf. Ein Kind...Ich stellte mir sie und mich mit einem Baby vor. Wieder ging ein Stich durch mein Herz. Mir wurde klar, dass ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Mit ihr und unserer Familie...

"Legolas? Was sollen wir ihr sagen?" Ich merkte erst jetzt, dass ich lange Zeit nichts gesagt hatte. Verwirrt sah ich sie an.

"Reißt Euch zusammen. Sie ist es, die zu bedauern ist.", tadelte die Heilerin, als ich noch immer kein Wort hervorbrachte. Ich nickte. Sie hatte recht. Meine Aufmerksamkeit, meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit musste jetzt Adamantiel gelten.

"Ich weiß nicht, was wir ihr sagen können. Auf keinen Fall die Wahrheit. Das würde sie todunglücklich machen und Luz nur bestärken." Ich spürte, wie die Elbin darauf brannte, mehr von Luz zu erfahren. Sie wusste noch so gut wie gar nichts über Adamantiels Fluch. Doch sie schwieg eine Weile ehe sie antwortete.

"Adamantiel denkt, sie wurde von einer Spinne vergiftet. Lassen wir sie in dem Glauben. Dann wäre es nur eine halbe Lüge. Obwohl ich denke, Ihr solltet es ihr sagen. Vielleicht findet sie es heraus und dann...?"

"Von wem sollte sie es erfahren?", fragte ich drohend.

"Von uns wird sie nichts erfahren. Wenn es das Beste für sie ist, dann werden Hellina und ich nicht ein Wort verlieren. Nur wir wissen es." Ich nickte zufrieden.

"Gut." Ich drehte ihr den Rücken zu und begab mich eilig in das kleine Häuschen. Gimli saß noch immer an ihrer Seite und hielt ihre Hand. Außerdem summte er etwas, das ich nicht verstand. Aber es schien Adamantiel zu beruhigen, denn sie stöhnte nicht mehr im Schlaf. Wortlos ließ ich mich neben Gimli nieder. Ich spürte seinen fragenden Blick auf mir ruhen. Er unterbrach kurz das Lied, das er sang, fuhr dann aber fort als ich schwieg. Was sollte ich ihm auch sagen? Ich war die Ursache aller Probleme. Ich war es, wegen dem Adamantiel jetzt hier lag. Wir hatten uns mehr als einmal geliebt und vor Gimli schien mir das unverantwortlich. Ich war beinahe drei Jahrtausende älter als sie und hatte mich verhalten, wie ein liebestoller Jüngling ohne an irgendwelche Konsequenzen zu denken. Gimli hatte sie mir anvertraut um sie zu schützen und ich war es gewesen, der Hand an seine Tochter gelegt hatte. Ich beugte mich über das Bett um ihre fieberheiße Wange zu streicheln. Ich hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Hoffentlich hatte Nestalinna recht und das Gift griff nicht auch noch Adamantiels Leben an.

"Ihr seid euch sehr nahe gekommen, nicht wahr?" Gimlis tiefe brummige Stimme erschreckte mich. Ich fühlte mich ertappt und streichelte Adamantiels Wange nervös weiter.

"Wie meinst du das?" Etwas Dümmeres hätte mir nicht einfallen können. Gimli musste auch so denken, denn er ließ die Hand seiner Tochter los und stemmte beide Hände in die Hüften.

"Legolas. Ich bin zwar ein Zwerg aber weder blind noch blöd. Das sieht mein blinder Urgoßvater - in Frieden möge er ruhe - mit nem Krückstock. Du bist bis über beide spitzen Öhrchen in sie verknallt und hast sie auch sicher sehr oft aus der Fassung gebracht. Außerdem murmelt sie immer wieder deinen Namen. Bei Aule, was finden die Frauen nur an dir? Ich dachte sie wäre anders, aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht." Gimli klang leicht enttäuscht. Ich musste wider Willen schmunzeln. Es war merkwürdig mit ihm darüber zu sprechen.

"Aber..." ich spitzte die Ohren. Sein Ton war in eine Drohung übergegangen.

"Wenn du deine Finger nicht von ihr lassen konntest und sie aus Liebeskummer dieses verfluchte Gift geschluckt hat, dann versohl ich dir deinen blank polierten Elbenarsch!" Jetzt donnerte seine Stimme durch den Raum und ich zog schuldbewusst den Kopf ein. Gimli deutete es richtig. Als er wieder sprach war seine Stimme nahe dem Knurren eines angriffslustigen Hundes.

"Legolas?!", knurrte er. In diesem Moment wurde ich von Adamantiel gerettet. Sie schlug flatternd die Lider auf und atmete wieder unregelmäßiger.

"Vater?", fragte sie schwach und der alte Zwerg vergaß seinen Vorsatz, mir die Hölle heiß zu machen und schupste mich zur Seite, damit er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte.

"Kind! Aule sei dank! Was machst du nur für Sachen?" Ich bemerkte Tränen in seinen Augen und zog mich erst einmal auf die andere Seite des Raumes zurück.

----------

Adamantiel POV

Ich träumte wohl noch? Wie konnte mein Vater hier sein? Es war unmöglich, war er doch im Einsamen Berg bei Mutter. Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Das Spinnengift rief anscheinend Halluzinationen hervor und das war eine, die sehr schmerzte. Denn ich wollte Gimli unbedingt sehen. Mit ihm waren die Dinge leichter zu ertragen. Ich spürte einen brennenden stechenden Schmerz im Unterleib und mir war leicht übel. Dann schlug ich die Augen wieder auf. Aber das bärtige, tränennasse Gesicht schwebte noch immer über mir. Ich wollte die Hand heben, um das Bild weg zu wedeln, doch ich fühlte mich zu schwach.

"Vater?", fragte ich noch einmal ungläubig. Gimli blinzelte mich grinsend an. Salzige Tränen tropften auf mein Gesicht und ich schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf.

"Verdammt kannst du nicht woanders auslaufen?", fuhr ich ihn schwach an. Er grinste noch breiter und tätschelte meine Hand.

"Na immerhin scheinst du noch bei Verstand zu sein. Diese Elben! Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es nicht gut ist, wenn du bei ihnen bleibst. Jetzt fangen sie schon an dich zu vergiften!", empörte er sich und nun war ich mir sicher, dass es keine Fatamorghana war.

"Und ich sagte doch, du sollst mich nicht mit Grünblatt allein lassen.", gluckste ich. Wurde aber mit einem noch stärkeren Stechen bestraft. Ich verzog das Gesicht.

"Mit dem hab ich noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen", knurrte mein Vater. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Nein lass. Er ist ok." Es schmerzte, wieder an Legolas zu denken. Gimli wedelte aufgeregt mit der Hand.

"Du kannst das gar nicht entscheiden. Du siehst alles durch Rosenquarz. Kopflos rennst du durch die Welt. Und ich dachte ich hätte dich so erzogen, dass du ihm widerstehen kannst. Ts ts ts." Ich wollte lachen, konnte es aber nicht. Ich wollte etwas erwidern, doch da entdeckte ich den großen Schatten, der an der gegenüberliegenden Wand lehnte.

"Legolas?", flüsterte ich erstaunt. Ich hatte ihn nicht hier erwartet. Aber ich hatte auch Gimli nicht hier erwartet, insofern war es keine großartige Sache, dass ich überrascht war. Ich spürte seinen Blick durch das Halbdunkel hindurch. Er rührte sich nicht.

"Adamantiel du bist wach!" Nestalinna schlug den Vorhang zurück und kam in mein Zimmer. Ich lächelte ihr matt entgegen.

"Hier trink das. Hellina hat den Tee frisch gekocht. Sie lässt dir die besten Wünsche ausrichten." Sie kam an mein Bett und reichte mir einen Krug mit heißem, duftendem Tee.

"Wie schön dass du wach bist. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet." Ich trank langsam und schlückchenweise.

"Bei euch verweichlichten Elben kein Wunder! Ein Zwerg hält das aus." Ich grinste leicht, als ich Gimli hörte. Wie hatte ich ihn vermisst!

"Könntet ihr sie jetzt allein lassen? Sie braucht Ruhe", beschwor Nestalinna meinen Vater. Der sah sie jedoch empört an.

"Sie ist doch putzmunter. Außerdem kann ihr ein bisschen Gesellschaft nicht schaden." Ich verstand ihn, aber ich gab Nestalinna recht. Es war zuviel Aufregung für mein schwaches Gemüt.

"Bitte Papa. Morgen früh kannst du mich zu Tode nerven. Nur lass mir heute meinen Schlaf", stichelte ich. Er sah mich entrüstet an, kam dann aber auf mich zu und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Aber nur heute", brummte er und begab sich zur Tür. Meine Freundin erhob sich und begleitete ihn. Dann rührte sich auch Legolas. Doch noch ehe er den Vorhang erreichte, konnte ich nicht mehr schweigen. Meine Stimme klang hilflos und flehend, als ich zu sprechen begann.

"Bitte bleib heute Nacht bei mir. Ich habe Angst", flüsterte ich unbeholfen und schämte mich im selben Moment in Grund und Boden. Er war stehen geblieben und schien zu überlegen, ob er bleiben sollte oder nicht. Ich schloss gequält die Augen. Ich wusste, dass ich ihn zutiefst verletzt hatte, mit dem, was ich ihm vorgeschlagen hatte. Ich hörte wie der Vorhang zurückfiel und kniff die Augen zusammen. Er war gegangen. Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in meinem Hals. Ich fühlte mich hundeelend.

"Legolas.", flüsterte ich mit erstickter Stimme in die Dunkelheit hinein.

"Ja?" Ich spürte warme lange Finger, die meine Hand umschlossen und schlug ungläubig die Augen auf. Da war er und sah mir unbewegt in die Augen. Er hatte sich auf dem kleinen Stuhl neben dem Bett nieder gelassen. Ich schüttelte nur verwirrt den Kopf und sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Das schwache Licht der Lampe glänzte in seinen Augen. Er drückte meine Hand.

"Ich lasse dich nicht allein, Melamin." Er drückte mir einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Legolas!", polterte es plötzlich vor dem Vorhang. Keine Sekunde später streckte mein Vater auch schon seinen Kopf herein.

"Ich gebe dir eine halbe Stunde! Und wehe du fasst sie an." Ich gab ein kurzes Lachen von mir. Legolas nickte stumm. Ohne irgendeine Gefühlsregung. Das machte mir Angst. Ich hasste sein Gesicht aus Stein.

"Ich meine es Ernst!", rief der Zwerg noch einmal, dann wurde er von irgendjemanden weg gezogen und man hörte seine Proteste immer leiser werden.

Die Stille, die uns umfing, war mir unangenehm und unheimlich. Was ging in Legolas vor? War er sauer? Was dachte er? Ich schloss wieder die Augen. Mir war zum Heulen zumute und ich drehte den Kopf zur Seite, da er sonst meine Tränen gesehen hätte. Doch ich hatte nicht mit seiner Hartnäckigkeit gerechnet. Sanft legte er eine Hand unter meine weggedrehte Wange und zwang mich, ihn anzusehen. Ich sah, wie sich Entsetzen in seinen Augen ausbreitete, als er die Träne auf meiner Wange bemerkte.

"Melamin! Warum weinst du?", fragte er bestürzt. Seine Miene änderte sich jedoch nicht. Nur seine Stimme verriet ihn. Da die Tränen immer gerade mehr flossen, wenn man mich fragte, was ich habe, kullerte eine weitere stumme Träne über meine Haut und plumpste mit einem 'Plop' auf das Kissen.

"Du hast schon wieder diesen Gesichtsausdruck.", schluchzte ich. Mir war schlecht, mein Kopf hämmerte und jetzt heulte ich auch noch.

"Welchen Gesichtsausdruck?", fragte er verblüfft. Doch im nächsten Moment schien er zu verstehen, was ich meinte, denn ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

"Deshalb weinst du? Das ist süß von dir.", flüsterte er an meinem Ohr. Und jetzt begannen die Tränen erst recht zu fließen. Ich klammerte meine Finger in seine Hand, biss mir auf die Lippen, um nicht laut zu schluchzen.

"Adamantiel...bitte weine nicht."

"Warum-.. versteckst du dich hinter-... einer Maske? Das...macht mich nervös", schluchzte ich. Legolas schob plötzlich den Stuhl zurück und zog mich an seine Brust. Lange Zeit verharrte ich so in seinen Armen. Er streichelte liebevoll meinen Kopf. Ich liebte ihn. Und konnte es ihm nicht sagen.

"Ich möchte nicht, dass du siehst, wie besorgt ich um dich bin. Ich mache mir Vorwürfe, da ich dich allein gelassen habe." Ich war überrascht über die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme. Anscheinend dachte er, er wäre schuld an der ganzen Sache.

"Aber es geht mir doch wieder besser", versuchte ich ihn aufzuheitern. Lange Zeit sagten wir nichts. Dann spürte ich, wie der Stoff an meiner Schulter nass wurde. Weinte er etwa?

"Legolas?", fragte ich sanft. Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er atmete tief ein und aus und das nur durch den Mund. Kein Zweifel: er weinte. Etwas ratlos streichelte ich seinen Rücken.

"Weinst du?" Er antwortete nicht und ich versuchte, mich von ihm loszumachen. Doch er hielt mich eisern fest. Er wollte nicht, dass ich seine Tränen sah und ich respektierte es. Ich kuschelte mein Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge und schlummerte langsam wieder ein.

----------

Keine POV

Xenia beobachtete, wie ein kleiner Vogel vor dem Fenster hin und her flog. Anscheinend wusste er nicht recht, wohin er fliegen sollte. Sie lächelte leicht. Es ging ihr, im Vergleich zur letzten Woche wieder erheblich besser. Sie hatte Mühe gehabt, Ingjara zu beruhigen, denn die war immer aufgelöst und weinend aus dem Raum gegangen. Nicht gerade aufbauend, wenn man sich erholen sollte. Der König hatte auch ein, zwei Mal nach ihr gesehen und sie beim letzten Besuch nach den Vorfällen an jenem Tag gefragt, an dem sie verschleppt worden war. Doch so genau konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern.

Es klopfte an der Tür und gleich darauf trat die Königin ein. Ihren wenige Wochen alten Sohn auf dem Arm. Er war schon kräftig gewachsen. Xenia richtete sich im Bett auf. Es war ihr leicht peinlich, dass Arwen sie so sah. Doch die Königin lächelte freundlich und setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie.

"Gut, danke", erwiderte ich lächelnd. Es ging mir wirklich schon viel besser. Doch ich wusste, dass sie nicht nur deswegen hier war.

"Das ist schön zu hören. Wir werden weiterhin alles tun, damit du wieder vollkommen gesund wirst.", sagte Arwen und wippte den kleinen Prinzen auf den Knien auf und ab.

"Xenia. Es ist wichtig, dass du dich erinnerst, wer dir das angetan hat. Es besteht ein schrecklicher Verdacht gegen den Prinzen von Ithilien. Doch weder Aragorn noch ich glauben, dass Legolas so etwas getan haben kann. Es weilten noch zwei andere Elben hier. Narwainion und Luferion. Vielleicht hast du einen von ihnen gesehen?"

Xenia neigte leicht den Kopf. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Auch nicht daran, wie der Mann ausgesehen hatte. Und ob es übehaupt ein Elb gewesen war. Ingjara hatte behauptet, dass sie gesagt haben soll, sie hätte Legolas gesehen, kurz bevor sie verschwunden war.

"Ich weiß gar nichts mehr. Aber auch ich glaube nicht, dass es Prinz Legolas gewesen ist. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben, aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass er es nicht gewesen ist. Ich sehe nur eiskalte grüne Augen vor mir. Das ist alles."

"Grüne Augen?", fragte Arwen und das Zimmermädchen nickte. Ja es waren grüne Augen gewesen.

"Ich danke dir." Die Königin erhob sich hastig. Hatte ihr das weiter geholfen?

"Ich wünsche dir gute Besserung. Bleib noch ein paar Tage liegen und dann sehen wir weiter." Sie lächelte freundlich und eilte dann aus dem Raum. Sie musste Aragorn noch erreichen, bevor er Gondor mit ein paar Soldaten verließ. Er hatte sich gegen sein Herz entschieden, und wollte aufbrechen, um Legolas zu verhaften.

Sie rannte, so schnell es ihr möglich war, durch die Gänge. Hufgetrappelt war durch die Fenster zu hören. Sie würde es nicht schaffen, ihn zu erreichen. Kurz entschlossen riss sie ein Fenster auf und steckte den Kopf hinaus. Da war er. Ihr Mann in voller Größer. Sie lächelte liebevoll, besann sich dann aber wieder und hing sich noch weiter aus dem Fenster, das Kind an die Brust gedrückt.

"Aragorn!!", rief sie so laut sie konnte. Doch die Gruppe setzte sich schon in Bewegung.

"ELESSAR!", rief sie ihn bei seinem elbischen Namen an. Diesmal hörte sie ein Reiter. Er drehte den Kopf nach oben und sah Arwen, wie sie sich weit aus dem Fenster lehnte.

"Hoheit! Die Königin will springen!", schrie er plötzlich durch die Reihen. Arwen lachte, als sie diese Worte hörte. Sie waren absurd, taten aber immerhin ihre Wirkung. Aragorn zügelte sein Pferd und sah sich ebenfalls um. Sie sah seinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck und die Verwunderung, als er zu ihr herauf sah.

"Arwen?"

"Es ist nicht Legolas gewesen!", rief sie laut und deutlich herunter.

"Xenia sprach von grünen Augen. Legolas hat blaue!" Sie registrierte, wie ihr Gatte die Stirn runzelte und dann seine Erleichterung.

"Wer war es dann?", rief Aragorn zurück.

"Derjenige der grüne Augen hat.", kam die Antwort zurück. Aragorns Gesichtszüge versteinerten.

"Narwainion.", flüsterte er und riss sein Pferd herum. Er hob die Hand, um seiner Gemahlin einen Abschiedsgruss zu schicken und preschte dann mit den verdatterten Wachen das Tor hinaus. Eile war geboten. Wenn Narwainion hinter alle dem steckte, schwebten Legolas und Adamantiel in höchster Gefahr.

----------

"Nun Legolas ich bin gespannt, was du alles zu erzählen hast." Gimli stand in Legolas' Gemach und knabberte an einem Lembasbrot herum. Eine Woche lang hatten Hellina, Nestalinna, Legolas und er selbst sich abwechselnd um Adamantiel gekümmert. Sie war nur langsam wieder zu Kräften gekommen. Legolas schmunzelte leicht. Die Tage, die er an ihrem Bett verbrachte waren sehr lustig und abwechslungsreich gewesen. Gimli und Adamantiel hatten abwechselnd vom Einsamen Berg erzählt und in zweisamen Augenblicken waren sie sich wieder näher gekommen. Sie hielt zwar noch immer an ihrem Vorschlag fest, aber der Elb spürte, dass sie mehr empfand, als sie zugeben wollte.

Von dem verlorenen Kind wussten aber nur Legolas und die Freundinnen der kleinen Elbin. Der Elb hatte es nicht übers Herz bringen können, Gimli die traurige Nachricht mitzuteilen. Und die ganze Zeit über hatten sie keine Möglichkeit gehabt, einmal unter vier Augen zu sprechen. Und es drängte, denn der einhundertste Geburtstag Adamantiels rückte bedrohlich nahe. Bis dahin musste Gimli über ihren Fluch bescheid wissen.

Gimli legte mürrisch das Elbenbrot zur Seite und Legolas meinte, etwas wie "Pfurztrocken" vernommen zu haben, überging den Kommentar aber einfach und begann, ihm von Luz zu erzählen. Der Zwerg machte hier und da einen sarkastischen Kommentar, wurde aber gegen Ende der Geschichte immer kleinlauter. Schließlich setzte er sich stumm auf den anderen Sessel.

"Das habe ich nicht gewusst. Bei Aule, das ist ja schrecklich", stieß er fassungslos hervor. Legolas ließ dem Freund Zeit, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass Adamantiel noch immer in Lebensgefahr schwebte.

"Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte der Zwerg nach langer Zeit des Schweigens. Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wir können nur auf Narwainions Rat vertrauen und abwarten", erwiderte er. Ein Rumoren war auf einmal auf dem Gang zu hören. Legolas hatte seinen kleinen Palast in den Höhlen hinter dem Wasserfall anlegen lassen. Es war traumhaft geworden. Doch nun schien irgendetwas auf dem Gang zu geschehen und im nächsten Moment flog die Tür schwungvoll auf.

"Aber Adamantiel ich sagte Euch doch, dass Ihr nicht eintreten könnt." Luferion versuchte vergebens, die junge Elbin wieder hinaus zu ziehen. Legolas sah seine Geliebte an und ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn. Ihr Gesicht war verstört und wütend. Doch da war noch etwas anderes. Sie schien trotz allem etwas Hoffnung zu haben.

"Lass sie. Sie darf eintreten", sagte der Prinz und Luferion seufzte, schloss die Tür und ließ die drei allein. Adamantiel stand da, außer Atem, mager und noch schwach von der Krankheit. Sie trug die Tunika falsch gefaltet. Doch das schien sie nicht zu hören. Ihr Blick irrte irre durch den Raum und traf Legolas' Augen. Legolas erschrak, denn ihr Blick war kalt wie Eis.

"Stimmt es!?", fuhr sie ihn lauthals an und sah dann zu Gimli hinüber. Auch ihn traf ein vernichtender Blick. Der Arme wusste gar nicht, womit er den verdient hatte.

"Es ist nicht so wie es scheint. Wir haben nichts miteinander", brummte Gimli und schlug die Beine übereinander.

"Stimmt es, was Narwainion sagt!?" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Herz raste. Es war die Anstrengung nicht gewohnt. Dass beide schwiegen machte sie noch aggressiver.

"Was sagt Narwainion?", fragte Legolas ruhig und trat an sie heran. Er wollte ihre Hand fassen, doch sie schlug sie weg und sah ihn verletzt an.

"Stimmt es...dass ich unser Kind verloren habe?", fragte sie leise. Die Anwesenden standen wie vom Donner gerührt. Eisiges Schweigen breitete sich aus.

Fortsetzung folgt!!

So ihr Lieben. Die Geschichte neigt sich langsam dem Ende zu. Jetzt kommen noch höchstens 3 Kapitel und dann ist Schlussschnief Leider...ich schreibe gern an der Geschichte. Bitte seid so lieb und schreibt mir mal wieder so ordentlich Reviews und Kommentare! Da steh ich drauf lol und es animiert zum Weiterschreiben!


	25. Das Ende einer Freundschaft

Laurie lantar lassi súrinen

_Laurie lantar lassi súrinen_  
Wie Gold fallen die Blätter im Wind

Das Ende einer Freundschaft

"Stimmt es...dass ich unser Kind verloren habe?", fragte sie leise. Die Anwesenden standen wie vom Donner gerührt. Eisiges Schweigen breitete sich aus.

--

Adamantiel POV

Meine Worte schnitten die Luft. Ich sah, wie Legolas die Schultern hängen ließ und leicht den Kopf senkte. Er hatte es also gewusst. Meine Gedanken wirbelten wild. Warum hatte er nichts gesagt? Warum hatte er es mir verschwiegen? Er muss sich schlecht fühlen. War es das, was seinen Augen die gesamte Zeit über einen traurigen Glanz verlieh?

Er hatte geweint. An meinem Bett. Er hat es mir verschwiegen. Bewusst.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, als würden die Gedanken dadurch verschwinden. Sie passten nicht zu meinen Gefühlen. Aber die passten auch nicht zueinander. Wilde Wut, Hilflosigkeit, Hoffnungslosigkeit und Mitleid.

Mein Blick wanderte zu meinem Vater. Er war aufgesprungen, hatte sich jedoch gleich in den Sessel fallen lassen, um jetzt wieder langsam auf die Beine zu kommen. Er war nicht wesentlich größer als wenn er saß.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wäre komisch gewesen, wenn die Situation es erlaubt hätte. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und er hatte seinen Unterkiefer nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, denn der klappte auf und zu, als wollte er etwas sagen. Er hatte es nicht gewusst. Eine tiefe Zuneigung überflutete mein Herz, denn er war der einzige, der mich nicht betrogen hatte. Neben Narwainion.

„Adamantiel…" Legolas wollte auf mich zugehen. Ich stand steif und fest wie ein Fels in der Brandung auf einem Fleck. Ich sah noch immer Gimli an. Und plötzlich war dieser so schnell in Bewegung, dass ich dem weiteren Geschehen nicht wirklich folgen konnte.

Auf einmal lag Legolas am Boden. Mein Vater warf sich auf ihn und verpasste ihm einen Fausthieb nach dem anderen.

Ich schrie auf und war in wenigen Augenblicken bei ihnen.

„VATER!! Hör auf!" Blut lief aus Legolas' Nase. Ich konnte nicht erkennen, wo mein Vater noch seine Fäuste platzierte. Aber ich hatte mit einem Mal Angst um Legolas. Gimli war in rasender Wut.

„Du kleiner mieser Elb! Dachtest wohl es würde nie rauskommen, was!? Du hast mich einfach angelogen!!" Der kleine Mann wirbelte um sich und sein Ellbogen traf meine Hüfte, als ich versuchte, zwischen sie zu gehen. Warum wehrte sich Legolas nicht!? Ich bemerkte, dass mein Mund zu einem stetigen Schrei geöffnet war.

„OH DU STINKENDER PRINZ! DU MÜSSTEST WISSEN, DASS ICH DA KEINEN SPAß VERSTEHE!! DU BIST…" Jedem zweiten Wort folgte ein weiterer Hieb „…nicht BESSER ALS STINKENDE ORKS UND SAURON SELBST!!"

Die Tür flog auf und ich wurde zur Seite gedrängt. Ich konnte mich gerade noch an dem großen Tisch festhalten, ansonsten wäre ich wohl gefallen. Ich sah, wie fünf Elben der Palastwache meinen Vater von Legolas herunterzerrten und unsanft zu Boden drückten.

„Das ist das Ende …unserer Freundschaft", keuchte Gimli, dessen linke Gesichtshälfte am Boden klebte. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper und konnte noch immer nicht begreifen, was gerade geschehen war.

Luferion half dem zerschundenen Elben aufzustehen. Erst jetzt konnten sich meine Augen von meinem rasenden Vater lösen, der noch immer versuchte, auf die Beine zu kommen.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir!", knurrte er heiser. Seine Stimme verriet mir, dass er Legolas verabscheute.

„Adamantiel! Bleib wo du bist." Seine bestimmenden Worte riefen mich in die Gegenwart zurück. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich auf halbem Weg zu Legolas war. Meine Augen richteten sich auf ihn und ich erschrak. Er blutete heftig aus einer Wunde über dem linken Auge und seine Nase schien gebrochen zu sein.

„Prinz. Ihr müsst mitkommen, damit wir euch verarzten können", hörte ich Luferion sagen. Legolas schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte die Hand des hilfsbereiten Elben abzuwehren. Sein Kopf hing schlaff herunter und als er ihn hob, um mich anzusehen, konnte er das nur aus einem Auge. Ein tiefer Schmerz breitete sich aus und auf meinen Lungen lag plötzlich ein lähmender Druck.

--

Legolas POV

Alles schmerzte. Gimlis Fäuste waren noch immer so zielsicher wie ich sie aus dem Ringkrieg kannte. Doch diesmal hatten sie mich zum Feind gewählt. Ich hätte mich wehren können. Aber das tiefe Bewusstsein, dass ich seine Wut verdient hatte, hatte meinen Körper gelähmt und mich nur die Arme zu meinem Schutz heben lassen.

Mein Blick traf auf Adamantiel, die mitten im Zimmer stand. Sie stand verloren und hilflos in meinem großen Arbeitszimmer. Die Tunika war verrutscht und ließ eine Schulter unbedeckt. Ich tat einen Schritt auf sie zu, ohne den Kontakt zu ihren Augen zu verlieren. Sie waren weit aufgerissen, wie die Augen eines kleinen Kindes und es stand Schmerz und Kummer in ihnen.

„Wage es nicht, Sie Noch EIN EINZIGES MAL zu berühren." Gimlis Stimme ließ mich zusammenfahren. Seine Drohung enthielt ein Ultimatum. Doch ich wollte Adamantiel in den Arm nehmen und ihren Schmerz lindern. Ich streckte den Arm nach ihr aus.

„Prinz, bitte…Ihr müsst Euch schonen.", hörte ich Luferion sagen. Doch da ergriff Adamantiel auch schon meine Hand. Ich sah sie überrascht an. Ich hätte gedacht, sie würde mich von sich weisen. Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken.

„Komm. Ich helfe dir", sagte sie leise.

Ein animalischer Laut drang aus der Kehle des Zwerges.

„Du wirst nicht…", knurrte er bedrohlich. Adamantiel drehte den Kopf zu ihm hin.

„Für das was geschehen ist, trägt Legolas keine Schuld.", antwortete sie ihm scharf.

„Beruhige du dich erst einmal, dann können wir drei miteinander reden." Gimli riss ungläubig die Augen auf. Ich verstand ihn. Er war seinem Vaterinstinkt gefolgt und hatte seine Tochter verteidigt und nun half sie dem Mann, der ihr seiner Meinung nach alles Leid der Welt angetan hatte. Ich würde ihm auch nicht übel nehmen, wenn er mich noch einmal zusammenschlug. Denn ich fühlte mich entgegen Adamantiels Worten schuldig.

Gimli rief uns noch etwas hinterher, doch die zufallende Tür dämpfte seine Worte. Wir gingen den Gang entlang zu meinen Gemächern. Adamantiel und Luferion stützten mich. Keiner sagte ein Wort.

„Ich werde ein paar Zofen zu euch schicken, damit Ihr verarztet werdet.", bot Luferion an, als sich mich wankend auf dem weichen Bett meines Zimmers niederließ. Ich hob den Kopf und sah den Elb dankbar an. Er nickte mir zu und verschwand leise und schnell aus meinem Gemach. Noch während ich auf die geschlossene Tür starrte, spürte ich eine Hand, die sich sanft an meine Wange legte. Ich wandte den Kopf und sah in Adamantiels Augen. Sie kniete vor mir und streichelte mich zärtlich. Ich wusste nicht, was ich ihr sagen sollte. Es tut mir leid war plump und unpassend. Es drückte nicht das aus, was ich fühlte. Und noch während ich darüber nachdachte, was ich ihr am besten sagen sollte, stand sie auf und verschwand im Badezimmer. Kurz darauf kam sie mit einem feuchten Handtuch zurück und hielt es mir an das schmerzende Auge. Das weiß des weichen Stoffes färbte sich auf der Stelle rot. Sie tupfte mir leicht über die Stirn und sie tat es gewissenhaft.

„Ich…", begann ich ziemlich tölpelhaft und schloss wieder den Mund. Ich sollte besser den Mund halten, wenn ich nicht wusste, was ich ihr sagen konnte.

„Es tut mir leid, was Gimli dir angetan hat. Ich hätte es verhindern sollen." Ihre leise Stimme zitterte. Ich wusste, dass der Schock tief saß.

„Ich hatte es verdient.", stieß ich aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und stöhnte leise, als sie mit dem Handtuch meine ramponierte Nase berührte. Sie widersprach mir nicht. Wieder hüllte das Schweigen uns ein.

„Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?" Ihr Tonfall schmerzte mehr als alles andere. Sie war nicht wütend oder sauer auf mich. Sie war enttäuscht und verletzt.

Noch ehe ich antworten konnte, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein", rief mein kleines Patenkind und die Tür öffnete sich. Sémersion betrat den Raum, gefolgt von Luferion und drei Zofen, die verschiedenste Flaschen, Verbände und Schüsseln mit Kräutern und Wurzeln trugen.

„Bei Eru. Dich hats erwischt!" Sémersion sagte es in einer Mischung aus Entsetzen über den Zustand des Freundes aber auch Bewunderung für den kleinen alten Zwerg. Ich zog es vor, diese Bemerkung unerwidert zu lassen.

„Wo ist Gimli?", fragte ich matt.

„Wir haben noch kein Gefängnis also mussten wir improvisieren. Wir haben ihn auf den höchsten Baum geschafft. Der Zwerg wird da so schnell nicht runterkommen." Sémersion grinste befriedigt.

„Er hat Höhenangst", fügte er grinsend hinzu. Entweder schien er sich dem Ernst der Situation nicht bewusst zu sein, oder aber er versuchte wieder einmal, die Situation zu retten.

„Aber jetzt lass dich erstmal verarzten. Du siehst echt böse zugesetzt aus." Ich grinste schief und wurde mit einem stechenden Schmerz in der Nase bestraft.

„Das hätte ich nicht vermutet", erwiderte ich. Ich ließ die Zofen um mich herum werkeln und stellte enttäuscht fest, dass Adamantiel sich von mir zurückgezogen hatte, um die Elben ihre Arbeit machen zu lassen. Sie lehnte an der Wand neben der Tür und hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Ich wollte unbedingt wissen, was in ihr vorging. Ihr Verhalten überraschte mich, denn ich hatte vermutet, sie würde mich mit Beschuldigungen überhäufen. Stattdessen wirkte sie ruhig und gefasst und ich musste anerkennend feststellen, dass sie erwachsen geworden war. Wenn auch auf schweren Wegen und Erfahrungen.

Sie hob den Kopf, als sie bemerkte, dass ich sie beobachtete und sah mir in die Augen. Ich konnte ihren Blick nicht deuten, aber ich spürte, da war etwas das uns auseinander drängen wollte.

Binnen einer halben Stunde war ich verarztet. Meine Wunden gesäubert und ich erhielt einen dicken Verband um den Kopf.

„Brauchst du noch etwas?", fragte Sémersion. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lasst uns jetzt bitte allein." Erwiderte ich meinem Freund. Dieser warf einen kurzen Blick in Adamantiels Richtung und bedeutete dann den anderen Elben, ihm aus meinem Gemach zu folgen.

„Ich sehe dich dann nachher, Mellon." Ich nickte. Erleichtert atmete ich auf, als die Tür sich wieder schloss. Ich wusste, ich war Adamantiel noch eine Erklärung schuldig.

„Du warst zu schwach. Ich wollte, dass du dich zuerst erholst." Ich sah, wie sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Du wolltest es mir überhaupt nicht sagen. Du hast gehofft, dass ich es nie erfahren würde." Die Bestimmtheit und Überzeugung mit der sie das sagte, irritierten mich. Ich wusste, sie hatte recht.

Noch ehe ich ihr widersprechen konnte, sprach sie weiter.

„Ich danke dir dafür." Jetzt war es um mein Verständnis geschehen. Ich erhob mich vom Bett und trat einige Schritte auf sie zu.

„Ich verstehe nicht…" sagte ich leise und sah sie fragend an. Sie fuhr sich unsicher durchs Haar.

„Ich glaube, es wäre auch mir lieber gewesen, hätte ich es nie erfahren." Ich berührte ihre Wange wie sie zuvor die meine.

„Ich habe alles zerstört." Diese Worte trafen mich tief. Ich verstand jetzt, dass sie sich Schuldvorwürfe machte und zog sie in meine Arme. Sie ließ es geschehen.

„Das ist nicht wahr." Flüsterte ich an ihrem Ohr. Ich spürte, wie sie die Hände in meine Tunika krallte.

„Ich habe dein Kind nicht genügend beschützt.", schluchzte sie. Meine Tunika fühlte sich feucht an. Der Schmerz überwältigte mich und ich drückte sie noch fester an mich.

„Du darfst dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Du hast getan was du konntest. Du wusstest nicht einmal, dass du …unser Kind…in dir getragen hast." Ein Zittern ging durch ihren Körper.

„Wenn jemand versagt hat, dann war ich es. Ich habe dich nach jener Nacht allein gelassen. Ohne Schutz." Ich spürte, wie meine Stimmte heftig zitterte. Das Ziehen in meiner Nase hatte jetzt einen anderen Ursprung.

„Narwainion war bei mir.", erwiderte sie. Doch diese Bemerkung bewirkte das Gegenteil von dem was Adamantiel beabsichtigt hatte. Sie beunruhigte mich sehr.

„Ich traue ihm nicht, Melamin." Sie hob den Kopf und wir sahen einander an.

„Er hat immer zu mir gehalten.", flüsterte sie leicht verärgert.

„Du willst ihn schlecht machen, da er der einzige war, der den Mut hatte, mir zu sagen, was vorgefallen ist." Ich spürte, dass ich eine Gratwanderung vor mir hatte. Wie sollte ich sie vor Narwainion warnen, ohne sie auf mich wütend zu machen.

„Ich glaube seine Motive sind nicht so edel wie du denkst.", sagte ich sanft. Ihre Augen spiegelten wachsenden Zorn wider.

„Er hat mich im Düsterwald gerettet, als du mich loswerden wolltest. Er hat mir geholfen, als die Spinnen mich angriffen und er war stets an meiner Seite. Wie kannst du es wagen, ihn zu beschuldigen?" Ich spürte, dass ich mich zu weit vor gewagt hatte und versuchte es mit einem Schritt rückwärts.

„Ich wünschte du würdest das gleiche von mir sagen können." Die Worte wirkten, denn ihr Körper entspannte sich wieder. Ihre Augen sahen mich traurig an.

„Ich ertrage es nicht, dich anzusehen.", flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. In diesem Moment dankte ich Sémersion dafür, dass er mir ein Kraut gegeben hatte, dass den Fluch, der auf meinen Gefühlen gelastet hatte, wieder aufhob. Was wäre gewesen, wenn ich Adamantiel in diesem Moment nur verletzende Worte hätte entgegenbringen können?

„Lass uns neu beginnen, Melamin.", erwiderte ich. Sie wollte den Kopf schütteln, doch ich fasste ihr Kinn und drängte sie sanft, mich zu küssen. Tränen standen in ihren Augen bevor sie sie schloss, um sich meinem Kuss zu ergeben. Ich empfand eine Zärtlichkeit, die mich schier verrückt machte und umschloss ihren zierlichen Körper mit meinen Armen.

Als wir uns keuchend und mit klopfendem Herzen voneinander lösten, strich ich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich."

--

KEINE POV

Währenddessen hatte sich die Nachricht des ausgerasteten Zwerges in der ganzen Elbenkolonie herumgesprochen. Schaulustige begaben sich zu dem Baum, auf dem Gimli gefangen gehalten wurde und sprachen verächtliche Worte. Sie hätten ja schon immer gewusst, dass eine solche Freundschaft nicht aufrichtig sein konnte.

Gimli tat, als würde er sie nicht hören. Doch in seinem Innersten brodelte es. Niemals war er so enttäuscht worden. Erst von seinem Freund und dann von seiner eigenen Tochter, die zu diesem Verräter hielt!

„Pssst" Er schreckte auf und verlor das Gleichgewicht, konnte sich jedoch im letzten Moment an einem Ast festhalten.

„Verflucht!", stieß er mit rasendem Herzen hervor. Er bezweifelte, dass einer dieser aufgeblasenen Tunichtgute unten auf dem Boden ihn aufgefangen hätte. Erst als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sah er sich nach dem Unruhestifter um. Zwischen den Ästen bemerkte er eine große schmale Gestalt. Seine Augen verengten sich. Das war einer dieser aufgeblasenen Elben!

„Ich kann Euch hier runter bringen, ohne dass es jemand bemerkt." Gimli konnte ihn kaum verstehen.

„Was hättest du Schlitzohr wohl davon.", giftete er zurück.

„Adamantiel schwebt in großer Gefahr. Ihr werdet sie doch nicht im Stich lassen wollen?", erwiderte er, ohne auf den Kommentar des Zwerges einzugehen.

„Ich weiß von dem Fluch.", knurrte der Bärtige und verschränkte die Arme.

„Damit kriegst du mich nicht an den Haken." Das schien auch Narwainion einzusehen und er entschloss sich, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen.

„Aber man hat dir bestimmt nicht erzählt, dass der Fluch durch den Elbenprinzen hervorgerufen wurde." Die Worte trafen einen schon wunden Punkt. Gimli war offen und empfänglich für das, was der Elb zu sagen hatte.

„Sprich weiter.", knurrte er missmutig.

„Adamantiel hat ihm gegenüber das erste Mal tiefen Hass empfunden, was den Geist erweckt hat.", begann Narwainion mit seiner Geschichte.

„Jetzt wird Luz nicht eher ruhen, bevor er sich nicht ihrer bemächtigt hat. Und dann wird er jeden, den sie liebt, auslöschen."

Gimli erschauderte. Angst bemächtigte sich seines Herzens.

„Was können wir dagegen tun?", fragte er aufgebracht. Narwainion bedeutete ihm, leiser zu sprechen.

„Sie muss am Tag ihres Geburtstages allein sein. Dann tritt Luz nicht hervor.", erwiderte Narwainion. Er spürte, dass der Zwerg angebissen hatte.

„Woher weißt du das?" Eine letzte misstrauische Frage, die zerstreut werden musste.

„Erinnerst du dich an jenen Tag unter den Tannen?" Gimli erstarrte und versuchte jetzt, den Sprecher in den Ästen genauer zu erkennen.

„Der Regen ließ keine weite Sicht zu. Das Kind schlief friedlich in meinen Armen als ich es dir gab." Ein Schauder lief über den Rücken des Zwerges. Das war also der Elb, der ihm Adamantiel gebracht hatte. Er konnte nicht anders, als dem Mann zu vertrauen, der das Kind in die liebevolle Obhut einer Zwergenfamilie gegeben hatte. Das war nun 99 Jahre her.

„Sag mir, was ich tun kann."

--

Die Reiterschar war schnell unterwegs. Dennoch würden sie es nicht mehr vor dem Geburtstag der jungen Frau schaffen, befürchtete Aragorn. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, denn er erahnte die lauernde Gefahr. Wenn er sich auch nicht die vollen Ausmaße vorstellen konnte, die der Fluch tatsächlich mit sich führte. Wenn er richtig gerechnet hatte, würde Adamantiels einhundertster Geburtstag morgen sein.

„Schneller! Bis zum morgigen Tag werden wir keine Rast mehr machen.", rief er seinen Leuten zu. Er hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, ob sie ihm leid tun sollten. Er wusste, sie hatten ihm bedingungslose Treue geschworen und würden ihm folgen.

Der König gab seinem Pferd die Sporen und betete zu Eru, dass Legolas und Adamantiel nichts zustoßen möge.

--

Ein Rumoren ging durch die Kolonie der Elben. Der Zwerg war in der Nacht entkommen. Trotz der strengen Bewachung hatte er es geschafft, zu entfliehen. Luferion war aufgebracht. Sie waren sich so sicher gewesen, dass Gimli nicht über die Baumkronen flüchten würde, da der Baum erstens zu weit von anderen entfernt stand und seine Höhenangst ihn eigentlich daran hätte hindern müssen. Zudem konnte er sich nicht erklären, wie der Zwerg ohne ein einziges Geräusch verschwunden war. Zwei Tage lang hatten sie ihn bewacht und jetzt war er entwischt. Er konnte das Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass ihm jemand geholfen hatte. Aber wer?

„Tinnu! Holst du die Lembas von Gladha? Sie müssten eigentlich fertig sein." Hellinas Stimme klang glockenklar durch den Wald. Luferion sah nach oben und sah sie in der Tür zu ihrer Behausung stehen. Sollte sie dem Zwerg geholfen haben? Schließlich war er Adamantiels Adoptivvater. Er nahm sich vor, sie bei Gelegenheit darauf anzusprechen.

Überall waren die Elben mit den Vorbereitungen für den einhundertsten Geburtstag der kleinen Elbin beschäftigt, die so viel Trubel in ihre Leben gebracht hatte. Luferion lächelte wehmütig. Er hatte eingesehen, dass er keine Chance gegen Legolas hatte. Wie gern hätte er Adamantiels Tränen getrocknet, die sie fast täglich vergoss. Auch wenn sie glaubte, niemand würde es bemerken, wussten es doch alle. Doch keiner wusste, was den Zwerg so in Rage versetzt hatte, um den Prinzen so übel zuzurichten. Sie ahnten nicht einmal, dass Legolas und Adamantiel vor kurzem ein Kind verloren hatten. Jeder war in fröhlicher Stimmung, da der einhundertste Geburtstag immer etwas Besonderes war. Ein großer Schritt im Leben eines Elben. Denn dann war er für volljährig erklärt und konnte den weiteren Weg selbst entscheiden.

Viele waren froh darüber, denn sie erhofften sich, dass der Prinz endlich wieder normal werden würde. Andere hatten sich mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, dass die beiden Elben, deren Liebe zueinander offensichtlich war, endlich ein Paar werden würden.

Ein großes Zelt aus feinstem Tuch wurde auf einer Lichtung erreichtet. In letzter Zeit hatten sie oft Anlässe zum Feiern gehabt. Und Elben liebten es fröhlich und harmonisch.

Nur das Geburtstagskind selbst hegte ganz andere Gefühle an seinem großen Tag. Adamantiel kauerte mit angezogenen Knien in einer Ecke ihres runden Hauses und wippte vor und zurück. In dieser Nacht hatte sie wieder von Luz geträumt, der sie verhöhnte. Sie spürte seine Anwesenheit und seine Macht über sie. Und sie wusste, dass sie schwach war. Zu schwach, um ihm etwas entgegensetzen zu können. Gimlis Verschwinden hatte sie traurig gestimmt und sie vermutete, dass er wieder auf dem Weg zum Einsamen Berg war. Enttäuscht und wütend.

Die Gefühle, die in ihr tobten, gehörten nicht mehr ihr. Sie schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. Es war Luz's großer Tag. Ihr einhundertster Geburtstag. Und sie würde sich nicht gegen ihn wehren. Er hatte ihr schon in so mancher Situation gezeigt, dass sie machtlos war. Und er hatte ihr alles genommen. Die Liebe, den Vater und ihr ungeborenes Kind.

Eine Träne tropfte auf den Diamanten in ihrer Hand. Er schimmerte verführerisch. Doch sie hörte die Stimmen der gequälten Seelen, die darin gefangen waren.

„Wann hast du endlich genug?", sprach sie in den leeren Raum. Legolas hatte sie am Morgen verlassen, um sich um die Organisation des Festes zu kümmern. Er hatte ihr versichert, dass alles gut werden würde. Doch sie wusste es besser. Sie fühlte es besser. Sie fühlte wie ihre Gefühle verschwanden und Luz sie in Besitz nahm und sie war hilflos ausgeliefert.

„Tiel! Was sitzt du denn da in der Ecke?" Sie sah auf und entdeckte den kleinen Alagos, der ihr Haus betrat.

--

Adamantiel POV

„Nestalinna meinte, wir sollten zusammen die Blumenkränze für die Tische flechten. Heute Abend hast du doch Geburtstag! Das ist so aufregend. Bestimmt bekommst du viele Geschenke!", freute er sich in seiner kindlichen Unschuld. Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln und erhob mich vom Boden. Dann legte ich Alagos eine Hand auf den Kopf und grinste ihn an.

„Klar machen wir das. Hast du Timpetu heute denn schon gesehen?" Der kleine Elb schüttelte den Kopf. Ich kicherte.

„Ich weiß wo er sich versteckt. Wenn du möchtest können wir ihn ja besuchen." Die Augen des Kindes leuchteten auf und er nickte heftig mit dem Kopf.

„Oh ja!", rief er begeistert und zog mich an der Hand zur Tür hinaus.

„Lauf doch nicht so schnell, da kommt ja keiner mit.", rief ich, aber er zog mich weiter, bis wir den Waldboden erreicht hatten. Dann sah er mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich deutete in eine Richtung, in der der Wald sehr dunkel und unzugänglich werden würde. Er ging voraus und ich gab ihm nur einige kurze Anweisungen.

Wir liefen, bis wir Wasser plätschern hörten und ich zog Alagos nach rechts zu einem dichten Dickicht.

Ein kleiner Rüssel streckte sich uns entgegen und Timpetu trötete ebenso erfreut, wie Alagos jauchzte. Das Elbenkind stürzte sich ins Dickicht ohne Rücksicht auf Kratzer.

„Da bist du ja! Wo hast du nur gesteckt die ganze Zeit?" Er streichelte dem Tier den Rüssel,

„Komm her Adamantiel. Er freut sich sicher, dich zu sehen." Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah dem kleinen Olifanten in die Augen. Er beäugte mich misstrauisch. Ich wusste, dass er meine Nähe scheute und hielt mich respektvoll von ihm fern. Er spürte den bösen Geist in meinem Körper und sein tierischer Instinkt ließ ihn vor mir zurückweichen.

Vor einigen Tagen wollte ich ihn füttern, doch er nahm nichts aus meiner Hand an. Schließlich hatte das Nestalinna übernommen, die ich geholt hatte, da ich mich um Timpetu sorgte. Aus ihrer Hand fraß der hungrige Dickhäuter sofort alles, was sie ihm gab. Da hatte ich verstanden. Luz hatte mir auch meine Unschuld und einen Freund genommen.

Ich betrachtete Alagos mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln. Ich war allein.

„Du siehst es also endlich ein.", stellte eine höhnische Stimme in meinem Kopf fest. Ich schüttelte ihn, schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass Luz verschwinden würde. Doch die Antwort war nur ein kaltes triumphierendes Lachen. Sein Auftauchen war leise und unbedeutend. Ich hatte mir seine Machtübernahme eigentlich spektakulärer vorgestellt.

„Du bist naiv zu denken mit reiner Willensstärke könntest du mich besiegen.", flötete er so freundlich, wie es einem kalten Geist gelingen konnte. Ich öffnete die Augen und registrierte, dass ich schon wieder in seiner Welt gefangen war. Ich sah ihn vor mir. Weiß und strahlend. Nichts außer seinen gefährlichen roten Augen deutete darauf hin, dass er gefährlich war. Nebel hielt mich umschlungen. Und hatte ich anfangs in nächtlichen Begegnungen panisch um mich geschlagen, stand ich heute einfach nur da und ließ es geschehen.

„Die Zeit ist reif, mir deinen Körper zu überlassen." Ich ließ zu, dass er mein Kinn grob packte und mich zwang, ihn anzusehen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mit kleinen Dingen anfangen.", sagte er höhnisch und seine Lippen näherten sich den meinen. Ich begriff, dass er mit „kleinen Dingen" Alagaos und Timpetu meinte. Ich schlug seine Hand weg. Er schien überrascht zu sein, dass ich Widerstand leistete.

„Du wirst Alagos kein Haar krümmen!", fauchte ich ihn an. Seine Überraschung hielt nicht lange an und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem überheblichen Lächeln. Seine kalte Hand griff wieder nach meinem Kinn. Ich zitterte. Die tote alte Frau in Gondor, mein Vater, der verschwunden war, mein verlorenes Kind und die dadurch schwindende Liebe zu Legolas schossen mir mit einem Mal durch den Kopf. Mein Kampfgeist wurde schwächer. Was hatte es schon für einen Sinn, sich zu wehren. Außerdem war keiner meiner Familie hier. Wenn es stimmte, so würde Luz nur denen schaden, die zu meinem Blut gehörten.

Sein eisiger Kuss traf meine Lippen.

--

KEINE POV

Timpetu bemerkte die Veränderung zuerst. Er raschelte unruhig im Unterholz. Alagos hielt inne, ihn zu streicheln.

„Was hast du?", fragte er seinen schon zwei Meter großen Freund. Timpetu wich weiter zurück.

„Warte. Wo willst du hin?" Dieses Elbenkind schien es nicht verstehen zu wollen. Der kleine Olifant packte es kurzerhand mit dem Rüssel um die Hüften. Ein hektischer Blick traf seine kleine Freundin, die nicht mehr sie selbst werden würde.

„Hey! Was soll das?", lachte Alagos. Immerhin war er nicht panisch und wenn er sich beeilte, konnte er das Elbenkind sicher zur Kolonie zurückbringen, ohne dass ihm etwas Böses geschah.

„Warte! Adamantiel!" Der kleine Olifant zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, beeilte sich aber noch mehr, mit seiner Last durch das Dickicht zu kriechen. Nun war Alagos verwirrt.

„Lass mich runter! Wir müssen auf Adamantiel warten.", herrschte er das Tier an. Dieses hätte am liebsten geseufzt. Warum waren Wesen, die auf zwei Beinen gingen, nur so unglaublich schwer von Begriff? Er würde nicht auf Alagos hören, egal wie sehr er sich wehrte. Der kleine trommelte schon sanft mit den Fäusten auf seinen Rüssel ein. Timpetu würde sich beeilen müssen, denn er hatte hinter sich ein Geräusch gehört.

--

Irgendwo musste Adamantiel doch sein. Verärgert schob Gimli einen Zweig zur Seite. Narwainion hatte ihm vor nicht allzu geraumer Zeit verraten, dass sie in den Wald Richtung Fluss gegangen war. Zusammen mit einem kleinen Kind. Aber das würde er schnell abhängen können. Oder noch besser, er wollte es irgendwohin locken, damit es nicht sah, wie er Adamantiel entführte. Denn das war der Plan. Er und Narwainion wollten sie fortschaffen. In eine Höhle nicht weit von hier und sie dort so lange gefangen halten, bis Luz sich wieder zurückzog. Nur so konnte der Rachegeist bekämpft werden.

Doch er konnte Adamantiel nirgendwo finden. Keuchend wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Das Kind machte ihm aber auch immer Probleme! Doch er liebte sie wie sein eigenes. Zwar war sein Stolz verletzt, als sie zu Legolas gehalten hatte, obwohl er sie mit seinem Leben verteidigt hätte, doch die Liebe zu ihr war stärker.

Plötzlich raschelte es hinter ihm und er fuhr herum. Er sah sich einer ebenso erschrockenen jungen Elbin gegenüber. Doch der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht wich schnell der Freude.

„Vater! Wo bist du gewesen? Ich habe dich überall gesucht.", rief sie erfreut und schloss den Zwerg überglücklich in die Arme. Gimli wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah und er tätschelte überrumpelt ihren Rücken.

„Hab dich auch g'sucht Kind. War irre vor Sorge um dich. Bei Legolas bist du nicht sicher.", murmelte er in ihre Schulter.

Adamantiel lachte leise und sah ihn dann liebevoll an.

„Legolas tut alles was in seiner Macht steht, um mich zu beschützen." Ihr Lächeln brachte Gimli ins Schwanken. Welcher Rachegeist könnte ein solch bezauberndes Lächeln hervorbringen, wie es nur Adamantiel zu Eigen war? Was war, wenn er diesmal gar nicht auftauchte?

„Lass uns zurückgehen. Das Fest beginnt sicher bald." Sie wollte ihn schon mit sich ziehen, aber er stemmte die kurzen Beine in den Waldboden.

„Halt halt! Die suchen mich! Ich bin nicht mehr willkommen.", rief er ihr in Erinnerung.

„Es ist mein Geburtstag. Und du bist mein Vater. Du hast das nur wegen mir getan. Natürlich kommst du mit! Weshalb hast du denn den ganzen Weg auf dich genommen?" Dem konnte Gimli nichts entgegensetzen und er folgte seiner Ziehtochter wieder zurück zur Elbenkolonie.

Ihre Ankunft blieb nicht unbemerkt. Jeder beäugte die beiden argwöhnisch und ein feindliches Murmeln ging durch die Reihen. Adamantiel kümmerte sich nicht darum und Gimli straffte herausfordernd die Schultern. Nur allmählich fragte er sich, wo sie ihn hinbrachte. Als er erkannte, dass sie auf dem Weg zu Legolas waren, packte er Adamantiel am Arm.

„Du willst jetzt nicht zu ihm?", knurrte er. Sie sah ihn wehmütig lächelnd an.

„Vater, eure Freundschaft ist etwas Besonderes."

„War.", knurrte er zurück.

„Ich habe ihm versprochen, ihn zu holen, damit wir gemeinsam zum Fest gehen können."

„Mir hast du besser gefallen, als du ihm einen Krug Wein über die Tunika geschüttet hast.", brummelte Gimli und fragte sich, was um alles in der Welt die Liebe nur aus jemandem machte.

„Du kannst auch schon mal vorgehen.", schlug Adamantiel vor und gab ihm einen Schubs Richtung Festwiese. Gimli taumelte ein, zwei Schritte, unschlüssig, wie er sich verhalten sollte und vollkommen irritiert, da ihm einfiel, dass er mit einem Plan in den Wald gekommen war. Dann erinnerte er sich, dass es schon den ganzen Tag über herrlich nach köstlichen Speisen geduftet hatte und er machte sich auf den Weg.

--

Als Adamantiel und Legolas eintrafen, bestimmte unruhiges Treiben das Geschehen. Die Stimmung war eher gedrückt und unsicher. Irgendetwas schien die Elben zu beunruhigen. Oder besser: zu verärgern. Sie entdeckten auch gleich, was es war.

„…Ihr sabbernden Lembaspupser! Elende Schlitzohren! Wir sind doch nicht auf dem Jahrmarkt! Meine Tochter hat Geburtstag und eure traurige Gestalt von einem Prinzen hat den Tritt in den Hintern verdient!"

Legolas sah verärgert in Gimlis Richtung. Er hatte dem Zwerg die ordentliche Abreibung noch nicht verziehen. Und seine Flucht hatte nicht gerade für ihn gesprochen. Doch Adamantiel löste sich von ihm und rannte auf die Hölzer zu, hinter den man ihren Vater provisorisch gefangen hielt.

„Wie könnt ihr nur!? Immerhin ist es mein Fest, zu dem ihr gekommen seid! Mein Vater ist nun mal temperamentvoll", beschimpfte sie die Umstehenden und erntete einen anerkennenden Blick von Gimli. Legolas näherte sich und auf einen Wink von ihm, entfernten die Elben mürrisch die Holzstäbe. Gimli stand da wie eine aufgeplusterte Henne. Sein Blick ging nicht einmal in Legolas' Richtung. Adamantiel drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und der kleine Mann setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Jetzt lass uns feiern Kind! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag."

--

Legolas POV

Die Nachricht meiner Späher verwunderte mich sehr. Reiter von Gondor waren in Ithilien. Aragorn sollte auch unter ihnen sein. Ich ahnte nichts Gutes und eilte mit langen Schritten in die Richtung, aus der man die Reiter erwartete. Das Fest war schon in vollem Gang und bisher hatte es keine weiteren Zwischenfälle gegeben. Gimli beschwerte sich nicht und die Elben ignorierten ihn. Adamantiel hatte ihren Spaß. Sie tanzte ausgelassen mit allen Elben und den Elbenkindern und nichts schien darauf hinzudeuten, dass Luz auftauchen würde.

Andererseits beschäftigte ihn die Abwesenheit Narwainions. Der Elb war seit seiner Rückkehr nach Ithilien nicht wieder gesehen worden. Legolas war sich sicher, dass Narwainion hinter dem Gift steckte. Doch er konnte nichts beweisen.

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er beinahe gegen eines der Pferde rannte, die vor ihm halt machten.

Verwundert sah er in Aragorns Gesicht. Der König sah müde und erschöpft aus, doch seine Haltung zeigte Entschlossenheit.

„Sind wir zu spät?", fragte Elessar und ich blinzelte verwundert. Er schwang sich vom Pferd und umarmte mich kurz.

„Mellon. Sei willkommen in Ithilien. Du kommst gerade rechtzeitig. Das Fest ist in vollem Gange. Selbst Gimli kam hierher." Ich verschwieg ihm, dass unsere Freundschaft beendet war. Ich wollte ihn nicht sofort in schlechte Nachrichten einweihen, da ich wusste, dass ihn schlechte Nachrichten hierher getrieben hatten.

Ich spürte Aragorns Unruhe und sie übertrug sich auf mich. Dann sagte er das, was ihn nicht hatte rasten lassen.

„Wir sind aufgebrochen mit dem Willen dich zu verhaften. Doch nicht auf dir lastet die Schuld des Todes der alten Frau und der Schändung des jungen Mädchens aus Gondor. Die Gefahr, Mellon, ist Narwainion.

--

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT!!

Hallo! :) Erst einmal vielen lieben Dank für alle Kommentare, die mir einen gewaltigen Tritt in den Hintern gegeben haben. Studium ist sehr zeitaufwendig aber eigentlich sollte man immer etwas Zeit zum schreiben haben. Ich hoffe ihr freut euch an dem Kapitel. Das nächste wird wieder etwas dauern, aber nicht so lange.

VIELEN DANK AN ALLE TREUEN LESER!! mit wässrigen Augen in die Runde guck und sich verbeug


	26. Die Lasten der Vergangenheit

„Weißt du

_Laurie lantar lassi súrinen_  
Wie Gold fallen die Blätter im Wind

Die Lasten der Vergangenheit

Der Wald wirkte dicht und bedrohlich in der Dämmerung. Tiere huschten unruhig durch das Unterholz, als würden sie vor etwas flüchten. Auch die Entdame bewegte sich langsam immer weiter von den Geräuschen der Elben fort. Sie war der Kolonne gefolgt und seit deren Ankunft immer in ihrer Nähe geblieben, um ein wachsames Auge auf den kleinen Ollifanten zu werfen. Das Elbenmädchen schien seine Sache gut zu machen, das junge Ding. Immer wenn Timpetu zu ihr kam, wusste er nur lustige und spannende Erfahrungen zu berichten. Doch einige von diesen Berichten beunruhigten die Entin. Sie konnte die Gefahr in der alten Rinde spüren. Den genauen Ursprung konnte sie nicht ergründen, aber sie wusste, dass die Mitte der Elben verdorben war. Etwas würde geschehen… Und sie brachte die Tiere in Sicherheit.

So in Gedanken bemerkte die sonst aufmerksame Laubträgerin den Schatten an der Felswand nicht.

Auch der Elb vernahm die Geräusche, die von der Festwiese ausgingen, nur noch sehr schwach, obwohl er ein sehr ausgeprägtes Ohr hatte. Sein Blick durchbohrte die anbrechende Dunkelheit immer wieder, als könnte er allein das Geschehen von hier aus beobachten. Seine Kleidung war unauffällig und er trug einen Bogen und einen Köcher. An seinem Gürtel baumelte eine Axt. Er strich darüber und konzentrierte sich wieder ganz auf seine Tätigkeit – Warten. Sein Herz schlug unregelmäßig und Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn. Die Gefühle, die er hegte, versetzten ihn zurück an einen sonnigen Vormittag.

--

FLASHBACK

Narwainion stand am Rande eines plätschernden Baches. Es waren jene Tage im Sommer, an denen die Nächte wieder kühler wurden und die Winde stärker. Tage der Hitze und Stürme wechselten einander ab. Heute wehte nicht ein Lüftchen.

Der alte Elb stand mit verschränkten Armen da und starrte in das fließende Wasser, das hier und da ein paar kleine Steine mit sich zog, die sich jedoch an einem größeren festklammerten, als wollten sie nicht die gewohnte Umgebung verlassen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er den weitaus jüngeren Elben, der am Bachufer auf und ab ging. Der Anflug eines amüsierten Lächelns legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Auch er war aufgeregt an jenem Tag. Doch die Erfahrung hatte ihn gelehrt, dass nervöses Hin- und Herlaufen den Lauf der Dinge auch nicht zu beschleunigen vermochte.

„Setze dich und gönne deinem Herzen Ruhe. Es wird nichts schief gehen. Idiel ist bei ihr." Der andere Elb hob den Kopf, schenkte Narwainion einen leeren Blick, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte und entschuldigend sagte:

„Verzeih. Ich war gerade in Gedanken. Hast du etwas gesagt?" Narwainion sah ernst zu dem Mann seiner Tochter hin.

„Die Fische beißen heute nicht gut.", erwiderte er ruhig. Fingon sah ihn irritiert, aber diesmal bewusst an.

„Du hast doch gar keine Angel…", brachte er lahm hervor. Narwainion hob die leeren Hände und schmunzelte. Eigentlich war er sonst ein ziemlich aufgeweckter junger Mann. Aber er konnte die Sorgen des Elben gut verstehen. Die Geburt des ersten Kindes war etwas Besonderes. Ein Ereignis, das man nie vergessen würde. Dieser Tag würde ewig im Herzen der Eltern mit den kleinsten Details gespeichert sein.

--

FLASHBACK ENDE

Der Elb schloss gequält die Augen. Diesen Tag sollten sie alle nicht so schnell vergessen. Denn das was er gebracht hatte, war Unglück. Er hielt die linke Hand an den Kopf und rieb sich mit den Fingern erschöpft die Augen. Wie viele Jahre hatte er gelitten, dachte er verbittert? Wie viele tausend Tage hatte er damit verbracht, eine Lösung zu finden. Ein Mittel, das den Fluch rückgängig machen würde. Doch war ergebnislos geblieben. Bis heute. Dabei hatte er seiner Tochter geschworen, sie zu beschützen. Seine Tochter…

--

FLASHBACK

Jiona atmete tief ein und aus. Die Wehen kamen nun immer häufiger und heftiger doch sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie wusste, dass Fingon sie irgendwann einmal damit aufziehen würde, dass sie bei der Geburt geschrieen hatte. Und sei es auch nur zum Spaß. Das wollte sie nicht riskieren. Außerdem wollte sie das kleine hilflose Geschöpf unter ihrer Bauchdecke nicht erschrecken, wenn es sich schon mühsam hinauskämpfte.

Der Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn und wurde sofort von Idiel abgetupft. Jiona lächelte die Freundin an. Sie war Heilerin und Jiona war froh, sie heute an ihrer Seite zu haben. Sie war es auch gewesen, die die Männer nach draußen geschickt hatte, hatte Jiona aber versprochen, sie bald wieder hineinzuholen, damit sie den Rest des Geburtsvorgangs miterleben konnten. Doch bis dahin, sagte die Heilerin aus vollster Überzeugung heraus, würden sie die angehende Mutter nur beunruhigen.

Wäre sie nicht vom Schmerz gezwungen gewesen, ihre Hände in die weichen Laken zu krallen, hätte Jiona dem Baby in ihrem Bauch liebevoll über den Hintern gestreichelt. Und ihm vielleicht auch einen kleinen Schubs gegeben, damit es sich ein bisschen beeilte.

Jiona lächelte bei dieser Vorstellung. Die Wehen machten eine Pause und erlaubten ihren Händen, sich zu entspannen.

„Es ist so weit.", flüsterte Idiel freudig und eilte zur Tür, um den Männern zu bedeuten, hineinzukommen. Fingon stolperte etwas tölpelhaft über die Türschwelle. Seine Frau musste schief grinsen. Ihr sonst so gefasster und würdevoller Mann hatte tatsächlich die Fassung verloren. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht verriet ihr, dass er sich mehr Sorgen machte als sie selbst.

Hinter Fingon betrat ihr Vater den kleinen Raum. Eine wohlige Ruhe breitete sich bei seinem Anblick in ihrem Körper aus. Er hatte eine besondere Ausstrahlung, die jeden in seiner Umgebung Vertrauen fassen ließ. Sein Wissen war immens und er stand ihr jederzeit mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Er lächelte leicht und sie konnte die Freude in seinen Augen erkennen. Jiona wollte ihn anlächeln, brachte jedoch nur eine komische Grimasse hervor, da sie abermals von einer Wehe übermannt wurde. Diesmal fühlte sie sich, als würde ihr Unterleib zerreißen.

„Melamin, fühlst du dich wohl?", brachte Fingon hervor. Idiel warf ihm einen zynischen Blick zu. Männer benahmen sich in einer solchen Situation einfach erbärmlich. Fingon war kreidebleich geworden.

„Jetzt musst du pressen, Jiona. Pressen!", wies sie die Freundin an und sie gehorchte. Mehrere Minuten vergingen, in denen Jiona abwechselnd presste und atmete. Allmählich wünschte sie sich, dass alles vorüberging.

„Ich sehe das Köpfchen.", sagte Idiel ruhig und sah der Freundin aufmunternd in die Augen.

„Gleich hast du es geschafft!" Ein Schrei der Erleichterung und Freude löste sich von Jionas Lippen.

--

FLASHBACK ENDE

Narwainion öffnete wieder die Augen. Er erinnerte sich noch an jede Einzelheit dieses Tages. Jiona, die erschöpft, aber glücklich im Bett lag und beinahe mit Fingon schimpfen musste, damit er ihr half, sich aufzusetzen. Doch ihr Mann hatte darauf beharrt, dass sie sich schonen müsse. Damals war er an das Bett seiner Tochter herangetreten und hatte sie, die Proteste des Jüngeren missachtend, im Bett aufgesetzt. Jiona hatte mit leuchtenden Augen zu dem kleinen Wesen hinüber gesehen, das protestierend schrie, als es in einem Zuber mit lauwarmem Wasser gewaschen wurde. Sie hatte ausgesehen, als wollte sie jede Zelle ihres Kindes mit den Augen absorbieren. Er hatte damals stolz gelächelt. Doch das Lächeln war ihm schnell vergangen.

--

FLASHBACK

Die drei am Bett lächelten sich erfreut an und die junge Mutter konnte es kaum erwarten, den Säugling endlich in die Arme zu nehmen.

„Idiel! Nun sag schon. Ist es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?", drängte sie neugierig. Idiel antwortete nicht sofort.

„E…", stieß sie hervor. Jiona wurde unruhig und eine dunkle Vorahnung schlich sich in ihr Herz.

„Es ist ein…Mädchen.", erklärte Idiel langsam. Nun war Jiona wirklich beunruhigt. Sie war bei vielen Geburten zugegen gewesen, um Idiel zu unterstützen. Und die Freundin hatte das Kind immer sofort freudestrahlend in die Arme der neuen Mutter gelegt.

„Idiel? Was ist mit dir?" Ihr Vater erhob sich aus der knienden Stellung, die er eingenommen hatte, und trat zu der Heilerin. Er drehte sie sanft an der Schulter um. Fingon griff nach Ionas Hand. Auch ihn beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl und er runzelte die Stirn.

Das kleine Mädchen in den Armen der Heilerin gluckste vergnügt, schrie kurze Zeit und schloss dann genüsslich die Augen. Aller Augen richteten sich auf sie und das Herz der Mutter wurde warm, erfüllt mit Liebe zu ihrem Kind.

„Gib sie mir.", verlangte Narwainion und nahm der Heilerin das kleine Mädchen aus den Armen. Jiona protestierte. Ihr stand es als erster zu, das Kind zu halten!

„Vater. Bitte gib sie mir.", verlangte sie. Eine Spur Ungeduld lag in ihrer Stimme. Narwainion lächelte zu ihr hinüber.

„Gleich Liebes. Sie öffnet die rechte Hand nicht. Das hat Idiel verwirrt. Ich will versuchen, die Hand zu öffnen." Doch auch an ihm nagte ein Schatten dunkler Vorahnung. Er hatte bisher einmal von einer Geburt gehört, bei der das Kind eine Hand geschlossen hatte.

Plötzlich nahmen zwei starke Arme den Säugling aus seinen Händen. Das Mädchen blinzelte verwirrt. So viele unterschiedliche Gerüche von Wesen, die es gar nicht kannte! Es verzog ärgerlich das kleine Gesicht und fing an zu wimmern.

„Ich denke, Jiona kann das auch.", sagte Fingon ruhig und legte seiner Frau das Kind mit einem Lächeln in den Arm. Idiel und Narwainion tauschten unruhige Blicke aus, doch davon bemerkte die kleine Familie nichts. Jiona wurde von einem Gefühl tiefsten Glücks überflutet, als das kleine Mädchen unbeholfen an einer ihrer freigelegten Brustwarzen schmatzte. Das Saugen musste noch gelernt werden, schmunzelte die junge Mutter. Auf jeden Fall half es, die Spannung aus ihren Brüsten zu nehmen, die prall mit Milch gefüllt waren.

Die Eltern fixierten das kleine, zerknitterte Gesicht mit tiefster Liebe.

„Sieh nur." Sie strahlte erst Fingon an, der ihre Gefühle nur allzu gern erwiderte und dann ihren Vater und Idiel, die sich wieder gefasst hatten und ebenfalls lächelten.

„Willkommen in der Welt, meine kleine Adamantiel."

--

FLASHBACK ENDE

Er ballte die Fäuste. Adamantiel. Er hatte gehofft, mit ihr würde der Fluch brechen. Er hatte sie jahrelang beobachtet. In Abständen und aus weiter Ferne, aber das was er gesehen hatte, hatte ihm gefallen. Damals hatte er geglaubt, er könne Luz umgehen, indem das Mädchen einhundert Jahre lang nichts von ihrer Familie erfuhr. Die Entscheidung hatte ihn sehr viel gekostet. Und lange Zeit hatte es danach ausgesehen, dass sein Plan funktionieren könnte. Seine Enkelin hatte sich zu einer starken jungen Frau entwickelt. Doch wie sich nun erwiesen hatte, war sie schwächer als auch nur irgendeiner seiner Vorfahren. Aus Überlieferungen hatte er herausgefunden, dass viele dem Rachegeist unablässig über Jahre hinweg getrotzt hatten. Hatte Luz versucht, aufzutauchen, waren sie für längere Zeit verschwunden und kehrten erst wieder, als sie ihn bezähmt hatten. Doch irgendwann hatte er sie alle überwältigt. Für Adamantiel hatte er jedoch nur 100 Jahre gebraucht.

Er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und gestand sich ein, dass er enttäuscht war. Enttäuscht und wütend. Er hatte geglaubt, dass sie die innere Reinheit und Stärke seiner Tochter und die Besonnenheit und den eisernen Willen von ihrem Vater geerbt hatte. Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Er hatte sie durch einen Schleier von positiven Gefühlen gesehen und bewertet.

„Vergib mir, Jiona.", flüsterte er matt. Seine Worte verhallten in der Dunkelheit der Nacht ohne gehört zu werden.

--

FLASHBACK

„Fingon!" Jionas Stimme schrillte durch den Wald. Panische Angst hatte sich ihrer bemächtigt und sie aus dem Kindsbett getrieben. Ihr Haar war wüst und ihre Augen blickten wirr von dem Fieber, dass sie drei Tage lang ans Bett gefesselt hatte. Fingon, Idiel und ihr Vater hatten sich rührend um die kleine Adamantiel gekümmert. Doch gestern war etwas Unfassbares geschehen. Das Baby hatte endlich die kleine Hand geöffnet. Und zu Jionas Erstaunen hatte sich ein winziges Goldenes Blatt darin verborgen.

„Bei Eru.", hatte sie ehrfurchtsvoll geflüstert. Dieses Phänomen war einmalig. Doch entgegen ihrer freudigen Verblüffung und dem Mutterstolz, erkaltete die Stimmung im Raum augenblicklich. Narwainion und Idiel wechselten einen viel sagenden Blick, der Jiona irritiert hatte.

„Für euch ist es kein Wunder?" Die Frage hatte unbeantwortet im Raum gestanden. Die junge Frau hatte sich nach unangenehmen Minuten des Schweigens geräuspert und diesmal schien es die beiden älteren Elben wach zu rütteln.

„Jiona Liebes. Es ist an der Zeit, dass ich dir etwas über unsere Vorfahren berichte.", hatte ihr Vater gesagt und in diesem Augenblick hatte man ihm die Tausende Jahre seines endlosen Lebens angesehen. Seine Schultern waren eingefallen, sein Gesicht matt und grau gewesen.

Und dann hatte er ihr die unglaubliche Geschichte von einem Fluch erzählt, der vom Anfang der Zeit an existierte.

Jiona wischte sich eine verfilzte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Wo war ihr Kind!? Gestern noch war sie in einen heftigen Streit mit ihrem Vater geraten. Er war der Ansicht, dass Adamantiel hoch gefährlich war. Aber wie konnte dieses kleine unschuldige Wesen jemals gefährlich sein. Jiona hatte sich ihm wehement widersetzt. Sie hatte alle seine Pläne in den Wind geschlagen, in denen es sich nur darum gedreht hatte, das Kind bis zu seinem einhundertsten Geburtstag fort zu geben.

Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. Sie hatte ihren Vater noch nie so erlebt, wie er gestern gewesen war und sie vermutete, dass er ihr nicht die ganze Geschichte vom Fluch und seinen Folgen erzählt hatte.

Narwainion hatte getobt und das erste Mal die Stimme gegen sie erhoben. In mehr als fünftausend Jahren hatte sie kein böses Wort von ihm gehört. Auch diesmal nicht. Aber seine Stimme hatte unerschüttert geklungen.

„Ich will sie nicht fort geben!", hatte sie, geschwächt durch das Fieber aber doch unmissverständlich, klar gestellt.

„Sie wird uns vernichten. Irgendwann tritt der Rachegeist ans Licht und wir werden bald in die Ewigen Hallen eingehen.", hatte ihr Vater erwidert. Sie hatte ihn verächtlich angesehen. Auch von ihr hatte er nie ein böses Wort gehört.

„Du fürchtest dich vor einem Kind! Vor MEINEM Kind! Das ist lächerlich, Vater!" Tränen hatten in ihren Augen gestanden und sie hatte die Kleine fest an ihre Brust gedrückt, um sie zu beschützen. Adamantiel hatte die angespannte Atmosphäre gespürt und leicht gewimmert. Jiona war sich sicher, dass sie schlichtende Worte anstatt des Wimmerns gebraucht hätte, hätte sie schon die Sprache der Elben beherrscht.

„Jiona…", ihr Vater hatte seiner Tochter durch das Haar gestrichen doch sie hatte trotzig den Kopf abgewandt.

„Ich will dich beschützen.", hatte er leise gesagt.

„Nicht mich sondern UNS! Adamantiel ist meine Tochter. Und wenn es jemanden gibt, den wir alle beschützen müssen, dann ist sie es allein.", hatte Jiona ihm entgegnet. Narwainion hatte geschwiegen und sie hatten einen wortlosen Machtkampf ausgetragen, den Jiona triumphierend gewann, als er die Augen senkte. Er war noch geblieben und hatte an ihrem Bett gewartet bis sie eingeschlafen war.

„Ich werde dich beschützen." Diese Worte hatte sie in den Gefilden ihrer Träume nicht mehr gehört.

Sie hielt das kleine Blatt in der Hand. Es schien zu wachsen. Verwundert und irritiert betrachtete sie es und schüttelte den Kopf. Warum gerade ihr Kind?

„Jiona!" Sie reagierte nicht, als Fingon sie rief. Erst beim dritten Versuch bemerkte sie, dass er hinter ihr stand. Als er ihre Schultern mit seinen Händen fasste, zuckte sie leicht zusammen.

„Jiona du musst wieder ins Bett. Die Geburt hat dich geschwächt."

„Ich muss mein Kind suchen.", flüsterte sie leise. Ihr Mann wich erschrocken zurück, als sie sich mit einem unerwarteten Ruck zu ihm umdrehte.

„Wo ist sie?" Ihre Stimme war ruhig. Doch wer sie kannte, wusste dass es nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war. Schuldbewusst senkte er den Kopf.

„Ich habe versucht, ihn aufzuhalten und ihm sein Vorhaben auszureden. Ich wollte, dass er wartet, bis du wieder zu Kräften kommst", begann er lasch. Jionas Augen funkelten Unheil verkündet. So wild und mit ungekämmtem Harr stand sie wie eine Löwin vor ihm und fixierte ihn feindlich. Muttergefühle durften auf gar keinen Fall unterschätzt werden, wurde ihm bewusst.

„Wohin bringt er sie?", fauchte sie ihren Mann an. Dieser zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Er meinte, er wird sie zu einer Heilerin bringen, die den Fluch zu brechen vermag.", erwiderte Fingon. Jiona sah ihm an, dass er selbst an diese Version von Narwainions Vorhaben glaubte. Doch sie kannte ihren Vater zu gut und spürte, dass er etwas ganz anderes vorhatte.

„Hoffentlich tut er ihr kein Leid an.", fauchte sie wie ein verwundetes Tier und drängte sich an Fingon vorbei.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte er.

„Mein Kind retten!", knurrte sie zurück. Panische Angst hatte sie erfasst. Und ihr einziger Gedanke galt nur noch einer Sache: Der Suche nach Adamantiel. Die Verzweiflung sollte erst später in ihr Herz eindringen, als alle Hoffnung, das Kind jemals zu finden, verloren war. Doch sie wollte kämpfen.

„Aber er kommt doch sicher bald zurück.", startete Fingon einen Beschwichtigungsversuch, für den sie nur einen vernichtenden Blick übrig hatte.

--

FLASHBACK ENDE

Narwainion schloss gequält die Augen. Sie war in einem lebensbedrohlichen Zustand aufgebrochen, um nach ihrem Kind zu suchen und war zehn Jahre nicht wiedergekehrt. Sie hatte seine Spuren bis zum Düsterwald verfolgt und war selbst in gefährlichen Gebieten nicht von ihrer Suche abzubringen gewesen. Doch er hatte die Spuren sorgfältig verwischt. Niemals sollte sie in die Nähe des unheilvollen Kindes kommen. Er hatte sie in dieser Zeit nicht einmal gesehen. Ihr Ehemann hatte sie immer begleitet und beide litten stummen, tiefen Schmerz. Das Gefühl, verraten und betrogen worden zu sein hatte sich in ihren sonst reinen Herzen verankert. Und als sie nach endlosen Jahren ergebnisloser Suche wieder zurückgekehrt waren, war in Jionas Herz nur Verachtung für ihren Vater gewesen. Nie hatte sie auch nur ein Wort an ihn gerichtet. Nie auch nur einmal gefragt, warum er das getan hatte. Denn sie kannte ihn zu gut um zu wissen, dass er daraufhin nur schweigen würde. Außerdem wollte sie daran glauben, dass ihre Tochter noch lebte. Sie wollte sich nicht die Hoffnung nehmen lassen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte er damit seine Taten rückgängig machen. Er wusste, dass sie gelitten hatten auf ihrer Suche. Nicht nur seelisch sondern auch physisch. Aber das war eine ganz andere Geschichte. Und obwohl er spürte, dass sie ihm nie wieder verzeihen würden, war er überzeugt, dass er das richtige getan hatte. Er hatte es getan und tat es aus Liebe zu seiner einzigen Tochter. Denn der Gedanke, sie zu verlieren, war unerträglich. Dabei hatte er nie bemerkt, dass er sie so gut wie verloren hatte.

--

KEINE POV

„Mami! Bitte bitte lass uns noch ein bisschen bleiben! Die Lieder sind gerade so anmutend." Helinna verdrehte genervt die Augen und sah Semérsion hilflos an. Dieser zuckte nur unwissend mit den Schultern und lächelte.

„Wo er recht hat, hat er recht. Außerdem drückt er sich so schön gewählt aus. Das erlaubt dir, eine halbe Stunde länger zu bleiben." Semérsion zwinkerte Alagos zu. Helinna wollte gerade protestieren, als der Kleine die Nase rümpfte.

„Nö. Das ist zu einfach! Und wer fragt denn dich?", erwiderte er keck. Helinna musste sich stark beherrschen, um ihre strenge Miene aufrecht zu erhalten, als sie das verblüffte Gesicht des älteren Elben sah. Statt prustend loszulachen, tadelte sie ihren Jüngsten.

„Alagos wo bleiben deine Manieren? Man müsste meinen du wirst immer jünger." Der Kleine sah kurz entschuldigend zu seiner Mutter auf, musterte den schwarzhaarigen Elben jedoch weiterhin feindlich. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass er in letzter Zeit sehr häufig zu Besuch kam. Tinnu und er hatten schon heimlich darüber beraten. Und sie waren beide zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Semérsion in der nächsten Zeit unter zwingender Beobachtung stand. Vor allem in Alagos regte sich der Beschützerinstinkt.

„So. Dir sollte ich es nicht zu leicht machen, nicht wahr." Semérsion hatte seine Stimme wieder gefunden.

„Naja. Ich bräuchte ja eigentlich einen neuen Bogen, aber ich befürchte, diese Aufgabe ist zu einfach, als dass du sie übernehmen solltest," sinnierte Semérsion laut und Hellina musste grinsen, als sie die leuchtenden Augen ihres Sohnes sah. Tinnu gab ihm einen heftigen Rippenstoß noch ehe er antworten konnte.

„Los lass uns tanzen.", befahl sie und zerrte den kleinen Bruder energisch mit sich. Wieder sahen sich die beiden erwachsenen Elben an und lachten leise. Dann wurde die Stimmung wieder ernst.

„Was denkst du? Wird Adamantiel es schaffen?", fragte Semérsion. Hellinas Blick trübte sich.

„Ich hoffe es. Aber sie ist seelisch sehr angegriffen. Sie zeigt es keinem, aber der Verlust des Kindes sitzt tief. Es war erst wenige Wochen in ihrem Körper aber… Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen…" Sie verstummte. Denn sie wagte es nicht, den Gedanken auch nur auszusprechen dass sie jemals Tinnu oder Alagos verloren hätte.

Semérsion nickte. Er verstand, was sie sagen wollte und er bewunderte die junge Elbin, die ihr Schicksal so gefasst auf den einhundert Jahre alten Schultern trug.

„Adamantiel ist jung und lebensfroh gewesen. Wenn du daran denkst, wie sie war, als sie in den Düsterwald kam: wild und ungezähmt, dann weißt du, wie sehr sie jetzt leidet. Vielleicht würden wir unsere Trauer an ihrer Stelle offener zeigen, doch jeder geht mit seinen Gefühlen anders um. Zur Zeit befindet sie sich in einem Stadium, in dem sie alles verdrängt." Hellina seufzte. Nie hätte sie erwartet, dass Adamantiels Schicksal so grausam sein sollte.

Auf einmal kam ein leichtes Murmel unter den Gästen auf. Eines, das kein Menschenohr je auch nur ansatzweise bemerkt hätte, doch das den Elben auf keinen Fall entging.

Jetzt drang die Ursache auch an das Ohr der beiden Elben.

„Hellina…König Elessar ist eingetroffen. Er scheint schlechte Botschaften zu bringen.", Nestalinna trat aus dem Schatten zwischen den Bäumen hervor.

„Geht es um Adamantiel?", fragte Hellina besorgt. Die Freundin warf ihr einen unmissverständlichen Blick zu und Hellina verstand sofort.

„Ich bringe die Kinder ins Bett, damit sie von alledem nicht viel mitbekommen. Sie würden es nicht verstehen.", erwiderte Hellina schnell und beeilte sich, ihre kleinen Sprösslinge auf der Festwiese einzusammeln.

„Was sagt König Elessar?", erkundigte sich Semérsion. Nestalinna wiegte leicht den Kopf hin und her. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie es nicht wusste.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber Späher haben vernommen, dass der König gekommen ist, um Narwainion zu stellen." Jetzt spiegelte sich Verblüffung auf Semérsions Gesicht wider.

„Was interessiert den König von Gondor unmittelbar nach der Geburt seines Thronfolgers denn so an einem alten Elb."

Nestalinna konnte abermals nur die Schultern zucken. Sie konnte sich auch keinen Reim darauf machen. Sicher war die Stimmung etwas angespannt, seit sie erfahren hatten, dass der alte Elb der jungen Adamantiel von ihrer Fehlgeburt erzählt hatte. Gedanken hatte sich jedoch keiner wirklich darüber gemacht. Alles war viel zu schnell geschehen. Legolas und Gimli hatten sich zerstritten und die Ursache war bisher nicht unter die Lupe genommen worden. Doch jetzt dämmerte ein unguter Verdacht in Nestalinnas Kopf. Woher hatte Narwainion gewusst, dass Adamantiel schwanger gewesen war? Hatte er sie gehört, als sie besorgt bei ihr im Baumhaus waren? Hatte er vor der Tür gestanden? Möglich wäre es. Sie konnte es nicht mehr mit Gewissheit sagen.

Jetzt sahen sie auch die beiden hoch gewachsenen Gestalten, die sich in Würde und Königlichkeit glichen. Deine eine König, der andere Prinz.

„Komm mit. Wir müssen erfahren, was vor sich geht." Nestalinna winkte Semérsion sie zu begleiten. Er folgte ihr über die Festwiese. Kurz vor den beiden Männern blieben sie stehen und verneigten sich respektvoll.

„Hoheiten. Seid willkommen, Elessar.", grüßten sie den Menschenkönig. Ein Lächeln schlich sich ebenso schnell auf Aragorns Züge, wie es wieder verschwand. Er sah erschöpft und abgekämpft aus. Falten fraßen sich schleichend in seine alternde Haut.

„Sei gegrüßt Semérsion. Ich komme in dringender Angelegenheit.", entgegnete Aragorn und begrüßte auch Nestalinna.

„Wir ziehen uns besser zurück.", schlug Legolas vor und führte sie zu einer nahe gelegenen Baumgruppe an der Festwiese, die genügend Schutz bot, um nicht gesehen zu werden.

„Untersuchungen haben ergeben, dass Narwainion die Alte Frau ermordet und das Dienstmädchen geschändet hat, um den Verdacht auf Legolas zu lenken." Aragorn rückte mit den Informationen ohne größere Umschweife heraus. Nestalinna schlug die Hände vor den Mund und vergaß für einen Moment das Atmen.

„Aber…warum…?"

„Ich vermute, um das Vertrauen zwischen mir und Legolas und zwischen Legolas und Adamantiel zu stören. Wenn nicht gar um es zu vernichten. Eine Intrige, die beinahe gelungen wäre, wäre meine Gemahlin nicht wachsam gewesen."

Aragorn sah Legolas entschuldigend an und der Elb neigte leicht den Kopf. Es war seinem Freund noch immer unangenehm, dass er auch nur eine Sekunde an Legolas' Unschuld gezweifelt hatte.

Kurze Zeit herrschte Schweigen. Die Nachricht musste zunächst verarbeitet werden.

„Habt ihr heute Abend eine Veränderung an Adamantiel beobachten können?", fragte Legolas. Semérsion und die Heilerin verneinten.

„Ich habe sie auch seit einer halben Stunde nicht mehr gesehen.", sagte Hellina, die dazugekommen war. Legolas sah alarmiert auf.

„Seit einer halben Stunde?" Er tauschte besorgte Blicke mit Aragorn aus.

„Wo ist sie jetzt?" Keiner wusste darauf eine Antwort.

„Wenn es stimmt, dass Luz heute auftauchen soll, dann bleibt ihm noch sehr wenig Zeit. Aber wenn er auftaucht, wird er ihre Familie suchen." Legolas' Kopf schnellte in die Höhe. Er drehte sich hektisch und untypisch für einen Elben zur Festwiese um. Seine scharfen Augen fixierten alles. Doch er fand nicht den, den er suchte.

„Weiß jemand wo Gimli ist?"

--

Fortsetzung folgt!!


End file.
